A Question of Decisions
by Alaia Skyhawk
Summary: Magic has begun its slow return, beneath the illusion of indecision Arthur must wield. With the Brotherhood at his side, he knows that all lands now wait for him to reveal his ultimate choice. Spoilers for Se5 Sequel to A Question of Brotherhood
1. A Royal Wedding 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here we are with a special surprise. The first chapter of the next fic in the series. A Question of Decisions. And the theme of this fic will be the "Will he, won't he?" question the neighbouring kingdoms will have as to whether Arthur will repeal the law against magic.**

**But first, to start things off, it's time for a sub set mostly in Escetia for a very important ****occasion**** :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 1: A Royal Wedding ~Part 1~

Of the three men sat outside the small chamber deep below the castle, one was looking a bit smug, one distinctly lacking in enthusiasm, and the third was observing a small half-hour sand-timer with an almost wickedly amused glint in his eyes.

Merlin watched the grains of sand fall, the corner of his mouth twitching in mirth with each yelp, thud, and donkey-bray-chicken-squawk that made itself evident through the thick wooden door.

And was it any wonder the knight waiting for his turn to go in there was unenthusiastic?

Gwaine glanced at that knight, and then at Merlin. The warlock had certainly displayed an odd sense of humour in his choice of 'magical creature'. The beast was three foot tall, and therefore not intimidating in size, and resembled a hypogryph. However, there was one major difference. Instead of being half eagle, half horse, the thing was half _chicken_ half _donkey_. He'd also announced to the knights who would be facing it, unarmed, on a regular basis that it was an 'Asalcicen', which anyone well-versed in the Old Tongue would be aware literally meant 'donkey-chicken'.

When Arthur had found that out, and seen it for the first time, the king had honestly looked like he didn't know whether to walk away in embarrassment at his Court Sorcerer's creation, or stand there laughing at it.

The last of the sand fell into the bottom of the timer, and Gwaine took his cue to get up and enter the room. Inside it, an un-armoured and unarmed knight was doing his best to fend off the creature that barely came up to his waist. Going by the bruises on his arms, and his limping gait as he stumbled around, he wasn't faring too well at that. As for Gwaine, he just walked in and booted the construct in the rear to get its attention, before casually kicking its legs out from under it and hanging it upside-down by its tail.

He kept hold of it while the knight quickly retreated from the room, and let go of it once the next poor sod had taken his place. He then left the room and closed the door, watching as the knight who had just come out limped away, after being given the usual dose of pain medicine from the bottle of it Merlin kept on hand.

Gwaine chuckled once he was out of sight.

"Not so eager now, are they?"

Merlin glanced at him rather blandly.

"Well if I could train them openly, they'd get beaten up far less."

The knight eyed him with raised brows.

"Yeah, and like you didn't make that thing that crazy, because you didn't think it would be that funny to see their faces."

Merlin tried, but failed, to hide his smile at that.

"Ok, so maybe I am going a little hard on them. You're going to have to make sure they don't slack off while Arthur, Gwen, and I are away."

The warlock gave a small grimace as he said the latter, and it wasn't at the thought of being away from Camelot. Gwaine could guess what the real reason was.

"The Council still bleating on about our king visiting a country that supports magic being a bad idea?"

Merlin groaned under his breath.

"Only at _every _meeting since he received the wedding invitation. He stopped attending halfway through last week, and abandoned _me_ to deal with them. Even Gwen, who was just starting to really find her place in the meetings, is avoiding them. Of course, they tell the council that it's so they can plan for the trip, but I think we both know they just couldn't take the constant protests anymore. It's not like we're even going to be gone that long. It's only going to be a week, and four days of that is the travelling."

Gwaine snorted in disdain.

"Well we both know how little common sense the Council has, other than Geoffrey. I still can't believe you're leaving me behind."

Merlin glanced at him, having been aware this topic would come up with him eventually.

"We _need_ some of the Brotherhood to stay behind, and you happen to have been the one most involved in training the Knights to resist magic. Leon and Percival are staying behind too, as you well know. They're being assigned to look after Gaius and make sure no one troubles him during Arthur's absence... People aren't so jumpy about him using magic with his medicine now, after the past three weeks, but he's still at risk of being targeted."

At the mention of the physician, and the very real danger his 'special licence to use magic' put him in, Gwaine straightened up seriously.

"Then you know you can count on me to watch his back as well."

Merlin smiled at that.

"I know you will." He got up, sighing. "Well, as our dear knight in there is the last one for today, can you close up the room when his time in there is done? I need to go finish packing. Arthur is adamant that I won't be attending the wedding as a servant, which means I need to sort out my good clothing."

Gwaine started to chuckle.

"Aye, I'll make sure the poor sod gets away from his mauling on time. And will you be attending that wedding as Lord Merlin, First Advisor to the King of Camelot?"

The advisor in question glanced back from where he'd started down the hall, grinning.

"Outside the Castle of Escetia, no. Inside it... Oh yes."

He walked away down the passage and began to make he way up through the castle. That was the one thing he was really looking forward to. While Arthur's stance on magic was a secret, and thus his advisor's identity as Court Sorcerer, all of Fyren's most trusted nobles and councillors had been informed about the ruse. That is, the ruse about a supposed servant actually being an advisor in disguise. Not the one about him being a Court Sorcerer hiding as an advisor.

Merlin chuckled to himself, thinking about it. While he would be standing off to one side like a minor dignitary during the wedding itself, that being full of less influential and trusted individuals. At the feast afterwards, where only the core of Fyren's court would be attending, he would be sitting in a place of honour at the King's table.

He was still looking quite pleased with himself when he arrived back at Gaius' chambers, the physician raising an eyebrow at his ward's expression.

"Looking forward to this trip, are you?"

Merlin practically jounced across the room in good humour.

"What's not to look forward to? Fyren's getting married, I get to have someone waiting on me for a change instead of running around after Arthur, and I'll finally get the chance to have a proper talk with his Court Sorceress. A proper meeting between me and Iunia is long overdue."

Gaius inclined his head in agreement.

"Indeed. It would do both the kingdoms good for you two to consult with one another. While you may be the more powerful, she has the greater experience. She was raised in a temple of the Old Religion after all."

Merlin's cheerful smile faltered a little.

"Yeah... I need to ask her how to go about becoming recognised as a High Priest. I'd ask Kalem, but then he tends to have his hands full with the Storm Clan. And then there's what you said, she was raised in a temple. I'd get a better insight on the formal side of it from her than from Kalem or Jadren."

"And you will need to understand the position from a temple perspective, if you are to gather the survivors of those sanctuaries to your cause."

There was a long moment of silence, before Merlin shook off those sombre thoughts and continued up the steps to his room.

"I think about that after the wedding. I'm not going to spoil it for myself by worrying about something that can wait for a few days. It's not like Morgana will be able to pull off another attack or invasion any time soon. The binding I put on her magic, while it only blocks her powers in my presence, will disrupt and ruin any spells she tries for at least another month. She won't risk anything while she's so vulnerable. All she'll be concerned with right now... is surviving."

His door closing signalled the end of the conversation, Merlin letting out a quiet sigh once that barrier was between him and his mentor. He didn't need to tell Gaius that he knew she was too terrified of Emrys to do anything right now. Didn't need to tell him he was catching glimpses of Morgana's dream visions again, via the spell that blocked her memories of his identity as Emrys. Nightmares of him in his aged form. Denouncing her actions as she lay mortally wounded amid a vast battlefield. It was the same vision he'd caught a glimpse of during the quest to seal the Veil between worlds, and while it never revealed more than that image, something about it made him uneasy. Like deep inside he knew there was a facet to that future he wouldn't like, but which was inevitable. A facet that could not be changed.

Again he shook of his thoughts and got back to the task at hand. He had a wedding to pack for, and musing over questions he couldn't answer wasn't going to get it done.

~(-)~

Her smile was like a sunrise as she walked into the room. Her gowns swapped for a dress-like tunic and leggings that would be suitable for riding. Three weeks as Queen had done wonders for Gwen's confidence, and already she carried herself with a far more assured air to her stride.

Arthur returned her smile as she sat down. The two of them having a quiet, informal breakfast in his chambers prior to heading out.

"Ready for your first State Visit?"

Gwen raised her eyebrows at his teasing tone. Her reply playfully rebuking.

"As ready as I need to be. You forget, I'm already familiar with several members of Fyren's inner circle. I know Escetia's court better than you do." A spoonful of porridge made its way then disappeared. "How's Merlin? I would think he'd be the more nervous one. He's the only one of us who has to be careful not to give his real position away in public. He's probably spent half the night planning to himself how to avoid it."

It was Arthur's turn to raise his eyebrows, upon recalling the glimpse he'd seen of Merlin heading for the stables barely ten minutes ago.

"Somehow I don't think so... I think his only problem is going to be excitement."

Indeed. Because to return to his homeland of Escetia, a land openly permitting of magic and ruled by a good friend, looked to be as wonderful to Merlin as anything could get. Short of the day that Camelot would be the same. Merlin was going to be in his element.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, I just had to put that on the end. Merlin is going to be all excited inside like at little kid, even if he can't use his magic except in absolute privacy. Can any of you remember who I have planned as Fyren's queen? Well if you can, I can tell you that she'll be making her appearance in the next chapter :D**


	2. A Royal Wedding 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: As you may gather, this sub is going to be all about me being really nice to Merlin for a change. But hey, he needed a break XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 2: A Royal Wedding ~Part 2~

The two days of riding both seemed to drag and to go by incredibly fast. The morning after making camp the first night, Merlin had swapped his servant garb for a far better quality shirt and trousers, topped with his griffin-crest cape. And now, late that day, he rode behind his king and queen with eyes wide at the sight before him. The Castle of Escetia, and it's surrounding city, resplendent in the heart of the valley before them.

It was the first time he'd ever been here, and it was here that the greatest concentration of druids had formed in the three weeks since magic was officially permitted in these lands. His gaze counted them as the party from Camelot rode through the streets towards the castle gates, and in return many of them observed him pass with discrete nods of respect. All druids within any reasonable distance of Camelot now knew who he was, and they acknowledged it.

Their regard made him straighten in his saddle a little, although it didn't quell his inner excitement at being here. Once inside the castle he would no longer be riding in as a servant. Officially he was here at Arthur's Honour Guard, and thus would be viewed and treated as a minor dignitary. However, it meant that he would have to endure being called 'Sir Merlin', something that Arthur had teased him about mercilessly on the way here. He was _not_ a knight, but under the circumstances he was going to have to publicly act like one.

Although at least he'd been promised he wouldn't be expected to compete in tomorrow's display tournament, after the wedding ceremony. Since the arena was now rigged with wards that glowed if the combatants were using magic, he simply didn't have the mundane skill to last more than a couple of minutes. He also couldn't compete in the sorcerer's version of the same thing, for obvious reasons unless he aged himself as a disguise... And even then it would be a bit unfair. Given that the only sorcerers who would compete in that were Fyren's, Merlin already knew he could flatten every one of them.

Trumpets sounded as the delegation entered the central courtyard of the castle. The castle at Escetia wasn't as pretty as Camelot's, but thanks to more than a year of work cleaning up after Cenrid, it was no longer soot-stained and oppressive. Banners softened the otherwise harsh lines of the walls, and the restored statues of the kingdom's founder lent character to the grand stairway where Fyren and his soon-to-be wife stood waiting to greet them.

Arthur and Gwen smiled as they approached the pair, King Fyrendir and Princess Mithian returning them with equal warmth as he spoke.

"I thank you for your invitation, King Fyrendir. It is an honour to attend."

Fyren's eyes took on an amused glint, in the knowledge behind his response to that.

"And I thank you for maintaining your good faith in me, and giving magic a chance to prove itself to you." He gestured to his fiancée. "I believe you already know Princess Mithian. Please, let us all go inside and talk in more comfortable surroundings. I would also like you to meet my Court Sorceress, for Iunia wishes to see in person the king of whom I have oft spoken so highly."

That was the cue to leave the transfer of bags to guest rooms to the servants. Bel and Katryn took charge of Arthur and Gwen's luggage, but it was an obvious druid who took charge of Merlin's. Fyren had assigned someone to the warlock that he could talk to about magic if he so wished. A gesture that Merlin appreciated.

All of them kept up the formalities only until they'd reached the castle's throne room and closed the doors. Upon which point Fyren abandoned all protocol to pull Merlin into a 'friendly' hug and scrub his hand over the protesting warlock's head.

Merlin broke himself free after a moment, hands reaching up to remedy the now dishevelled state of his hair.

"Thanks, Fyren. And here I was showing up dressed tidy like a noble."

The Escetian king just smiled.

"Let me have a little fun, Merlin. I'm in a very good mood right now, and will be for many days, I'm sure."

He'd looked to Mithian as he said the latter, to which she shook her head at his antics and pointedly ignored him while offering her hand in greeting to Arthur.

"Would that you had warned me, King Arthur, that King Fyrendir finds it upon himself to be so casual. I might then have reconsidered mentioning him to my father as a possible suitor."

There was a hint of amusement in her eyes as she said it, clearly teasing her husband-to-be. Both of them were formal when they needed to be, but were also relaxed enough to be casual with each other and those closest to them. They were a good match.

She looked now to Gwen, who came forward to clasp hands with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you again, Mithian. It's been quite a while."

The princess smiled.

"And you have been through so much, _Queen_ Guinevere. To think that you should start your reign at Arthur's side, after facing the task of reclaiming your kingdom."

Arthur cleared his throat at that.

"Well Morgana is persistent. She was never found after the battle, so I'm certain she will try again. But at the same time I am certain that even should she take the citadel again, I will claim it back as I have already done twice. Both her failures have cost her large armies and powerful allies. She may find it difficult to secure a third, given that history of defeat."

Mithian's expression grew sombre.

"Then let us hope that is so." She glanced at Fyren, who nodded in silent agreement. "But know that even if she does try again, Escetia will stand with you."

Her fiancé placed his hand on her shoulder, the two of them standing in solidarity.

"Indeed we will." He broke the solemn air with a renewed smile, and gestured to the small table and chairs that had been placed in the chamber for the five of them. "Now let us sit and talk of more pleasant things. The servants will come and inform us when our evening meal is ready."

~(-)~

The following morning dawned clear, and found a queen and her maid assisting in the preparations of the princess about to become a queen herself. Gwen's calm presence might have seemed unneeded in the face of Mithian's apparent composure. But if one looked carefully, one could see that the princess' hands trembled ever so slightly.

She watched from her seat, her maid arranging her hair, while Gwen and Katryn prepared the ornate wedding dress to be put on.

"I appreciate you being here but, Lady Guinevere, you should leave that to my maid. You are a queen, my guest. You should not be working."

Gwen looked over, after loosening the last of the garment's laces so that it could be pulled on.

"I do this as a friend. And besides, I worked as a Lady's maidservant for over ten years. I hold no shame in that, and see no reason why I shouldn't help. I may be a queen, but I am a commoner by birth. It gives me a perspective on things that the people of Camelot have great respect for. They know they can count on me to understand and care about things from their point of view. I've played a large role in restoring calm after we reclaimed the kingdom. The people were understandably still very frightened."

Mithian's expression showed her respect for that, as it then became thoughtful.

"I can't begin to imagine how hard it's been for you. I was raised at the height of political society, and I know how difficult it can be even for me. But for you to step into that arena give your past." She stopped, flushing a little. "I'm sorry. I didn't say that to offend."

"No offence taken." Gwen smiled. "It has been hard, but then I've had three very good tutors. Lord Geoffrey of Monmouth has been acting as my mentor since my coronation, and before that both Arthur and Merlin made sure to teach me everything I needed to know. Even now he assigns Merlin to accompany me on some of my duties. They're both protective of me."

Mithian returned the smile, her hair now done as she rose to her feet.

"I can only hope I be so lucky, but then I can already see that Fyrendir is a good king. His people trust him, and know he will be fair and just. He cares about them, and isn't afraid to show it unlike some kings who see such displays as being weakness. My father being one such. He may have permitted this marriage due to King Arthur's message to him, speaking in favour of Fyren despite his stance on magic, but he doesn't like it. This marriage is purely political to him, and his uncertainty about magic is why he's made excuses not to attend."

Gwen and Katryn brought over the dress, lowering it so that the shift-wearing princess could step into it.

"So what do _you_ think about marrying a king who supports magic?"

Easing her arms into the sleeves before holding them to the sides, Mithian remained still as her maid began to tighten the laces at the back.

"It's a little strange, but I know he's a good man. It seems he kept it from most of his people as well, but now that they know and they have seen his laws to govern magic, they have adapted. As you've likely seen, there's already been an increase in the number of druids seen in these lands, bartering herbs and remedies, and offering to heal the sick with magic. His Court Sorceress, being the wife of one of his knights, has shown herself reliable as well. A cockatrice was spotted near a village to the south, and she rode out and dealt with it without fuss or request for gratitude. She saw it as her duty to her king, and held herself as such."

Gwen nodded at that, adjusting the front of the dress.

"I know Iunia well, and saw her a great deal during my stay here some months ago. She can seem prickly to some, but she is loyal and has a good heart." She stepped back, admiring the finished look of the princess in her gown. "There, all done, and you look beautiful. Fyren is going to have fight to make sure he's not stood gaping when he sees you."

The latter was said with a chuckle, one that Mithian and the two maids echoed as she answered.

"And that is something I am accustomed to. A great many men have stood dumbstruck at my beauty over the years. A pity that many also seem to lose their wits in that state. Men are so easily distracted at times."

Laughter drifted into the hallway outside Mithian's chambers. A joyful peal to match that of the bells that rang at the start of the ceremony.

And what a ceremony, with the Great Hall bedecked in flower garlands and Escetia's highest assembled either side of the aisle. Everything perfect as the vows were said. Everything perfect as the time came for her to kneel and accept the crown her new husband placed upon her head, as he named her Queen Mithian of Escetia.

In fact it could almost have been a dream, for that was how surreal the day felt as ceremonies gave way to the display tournaments. But that was where the oddest and seemingly smallest of things broke the feeling as she watched the matches from the royal box.

Arthur remarking on the skills of the swordsmen made sense. But when he talked quite knowledgeably about the sorcerers during the magic displays, it sent a flicker of confusion through her.

How could the King of Camelot come to know magic that well in just three weeks?

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: As you may have figured, Mithian hasn't been told much yet. But all that is about to change :)**


	3. A Royal Wedding 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And part three :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 3: A Royal Wedding ~Part 3~

How does Arthur know so much? Why was he so comfortable here surrounded by sorcerers and those who supported them? Why, when his country was supposed to distrust magic?

Mithian's inner frown was hidden beneath her outward smiles, as Fyren escorted her towards the High Table for the evening's celebratory feast. Walking in step with them were Camelot's monarchs, and behind them in equal unison walked Iunia and Merlin. She wondered over those confused questions as they took their seats. Arthur and Fyren in the centre, their queens either side, and the advisor and sorceress at the ends.

Even glancing at Merlin and Gwen made her wonder, for they were as comfortable with all this as Arthur was. But Merlin in particular seemed exceptionally happy to be here, and in fact he'd spent a large part of the afternoon stood talking with Iunia near the combatant's entrance of the arena. That she was a powerful sorceress hadn't appeared to bother him in the least.

She forced herself to concentrate on the feast when the speeches started, smiling and nodding, raising her goblet at all the appropriate places. But at the same time her gaze drifted to the one Knight of Camelot who was attending. Sir Elyan, Gwen's brother. He was seated beside Kieren, one of Fyren's strongest Mage Knights, and yet was completely at ease. Why were the guests from Camelot all so relaxed about being in the heart of a kingdom that permitted magic? When their own lands still outlawed it except by special decree?

The confusion remained with her throughout the feast and into the night. And it still lingered the following morning when her first official duty came as a message of summons from her husband. He wanted her to meet him in his study, to discuss a matter of importance she needed to know now that she was Queen.

Mithian forced her thoughts of Camelot's delegation to the back of her mind, focusing instead on what she expected would be an Escetian matter. As such, when she arrived at the study and entered, she was caught completely off guard by the group of people who waited within.

She stopped just inside the threshold, one of Fyren's guards closing the door behind her. Her eyes flicking between her husband, Iunia, and Arthur, Gwen, and Merlin stood waiting with them. She then blinked as if to compose herself, and regarded her husband.

"You wished to talk with me?"

It wasn't Fyren who answered her, but rather Arthur who inclined his head and spoke.

"I would like to apologise in advance for the secrecy, but until you had been crowned Queen of Escetia this knowledge had to be kept from you." He glanced at Fyren. "You see, there's a little more to mine and Fyrendir's alliance than is public knowledge, and now it is time that you learn of what that is."

The new queen's confusion was clear in her eyes.

"You've been hiding something from your people? Both of you?"

Arthur nodded, and then gestured to Merlin with a small smile.

"Allow me to re-introduce you to the man beside me... He is Lord Merlin, First Advisor and _Court Sorcerer_ of Camelot. He is also known to a few as Stormcaller; Clan Leader of the Storm Druids."

Merlin bowed to her, also smiling at her expression of shock.

"A pleasure to be reacquainted with you, My Lady."

Mithian stared at him, then at Arthur. She had gotten the answer to her inner questions, and quite unexpectedly.

"Camelot's decision to 'observe' Escetia before making a choice about magic?"

Gwen stepped forward, putting her hand on Mithian's arm.

"Is a cover. Arthur has been slowly easing the kingdom towards magic ever since he became king, but he cannot rush it without risking civil war. Fyrendir, with his revelation in front of his forces, gave him the opportunity to speed up the process while still avoiding that."

Mithian was still staring. Now at Arthur.

"How long have you supported magic?"

Merlin answered that, starting to grin.

"Since he started considering me his advisor, four years ago. He discovered that his hopelessly loyal and clumsy manservant had in fact been protecting him and the kingdom with magic ever since first arriving in Camelot. He and I were already good friends by that time, and he knew I would lay down my life for him without a moment's hesitation. I would even have allowed him to execute me without resistance, had he made that choice... Knowing all that, he chose to let me live and opened his eyes to the truth of magic. That it can and is used for good as well as bad."

Arthur nodded at that.

"Camelot would have fallen to Morgana long ago and still be under her rule, and I would not even be standing here, if not for him. He is my shield, my loyal bodyguard, and my greatest friend. I owe him everything. My life and my throne. I would have neither without him."

Fyren finally spoke up now, his tone teasing of the warlock.

"He's modest too, slaving away in the shadows getting no public credit for his help. Merlin does what he does because he believes it's the right thing to do. He doesn't do it for glory or fame, he does it because he cares. Isn't that right, Merlin?"

Merlin flushed at the taunting tone used, about to retort when Gwen spoke up to reprimand the Escetian king herself... at the exact moment his wife did.

"Fyrendir Gryphdawn, stop teasing him."

"Stop being mean."

Fyren blinked at the double reprimand, and Iunia smiled.

"Looks like I have a new ally for keeping your head down to size, Sire." She looked to Mithian "I look forward to working with you, My Queen. Now let us go talk somewhere else, and answer your no doubt many questions. Our kings have much to discuss about the future course of action of the two kingdoms."

She walked out, guiding Mithian with one hand. Merlin and Gwen followed as well, the former chuckling at what he heard Arthur say quietly to Fyren.

"You have my sympathy. I only have Merlin cutting me to size, but it looks like you're going to have twice the fun if those two team up."

The two queens and two sorcerers retreated to a lesser dining hall, where a small amount of food and wine had been set out in anticipation of a lengthy discussion. By this point Mithian was getting over her surprise, and found herself all of a sudden no longer uncertain of her choice to marry a supporter of magic.

Perhaps it was the knowledge that Merlin, a man she'd come to respect quite highly after learning by chance he was secretly Arthur's advisor, was also Camelot's secret Court Sorcerer. The knowledge that Gwen, kind-hearted and caring as she was, was also in favour of magic's return didn't hurt either.

She seated herself, Iunia beside her, while Gwen and Merlin sat down at the other side of the modest table.

"You've all been doing this in secret? Working to return magic to Camelot?"

It was Merlin who answered that.

"We have, but we want to do it without bloodshed." He started to look a little embarrassed. "And I'm afraid I have to say I'm the cause of all of all of us going down this path. Seven years ago I got sent to Camelot by my mother, to Gaius so he could give me guidance and try keep me out of trouble. Something I seriously needed back then, since I lacked a mentor for my magic, and he was the only one she could trust. And me? I was clueless, foolish, and so careless with my powers it was a wonder I never got myself caught."

Mithian regarded him with interest, all of a sudden intensely interested in magic and how everything that was happening now had come to be.

"So what happened after you were sent to Camelot?"

Merlin shrugged, and then smiled.

"I saved Arthur's life for the first time, and was 'rewarded' by being made his manservant. He was an arrogant prat back then, but then he had me hammering his ego down to size. We despised each other at first, but in just few short months we ended up as friends even if neither of us would admit it. He stopped being so arrogant, and I came to learn and respect the pressures he was under as Crown Prince. I learnt to think things through, to be more careful and wise in my use of magic from the shadows, as he came to respect me as the confidant he knew would always tell him what he _needed_ to know, not what he wanted to hear. When he found out I had magic, knowing me as well as he did, he realised right away that his father's policies regarding it were wrong. Things just went from there."

"And that's how you came to be Camelot's Court Sorcerer." Mithian shook her head in wonder, at the reality of the world around her being so different than it had seemed. She looked now to Iunia. Whom until now she had tentatively avoided. "And what about you? How did you come to serve my husband?"

Iunia sighed, closing her eyes for a moment in memory.

"I was raised in a temple of the Old Religion, in the eastern part of Escetia and far from Camelot's border. Due to the obscurity of it, and that distance, it did not suffer the same fate as many other such places did during the time of the Great Purge. Even so, the residents slowly drifted away over the years to move further from Camelot, but I chose to remain in Escetia."

She opened her eyes, solemn. "I met Fyrendir and the Aering Knights by chance, not long after Cenrid's death. I'd been married to an Escetian noble, a sympathiser of magic, for three years at that time. My husband chose to join the Aering Knights and assist him reclaim the throne. And once he had, I began to wonder if I could be of help. After Fyrendir returned from Camelot with the treaty and also the Agreement for Magic, and started looking for a Court Sorcerer, I offered my services in that role."

Mithian frowned a little.

"Agreement for Magic?"

Merlin answered that with a shrug.

"Plain and simple. Any laws used by this kingdom, governing the use of magic, must be written and declared by Camelot's Court Sorcerer."

The new queen stared at him.

"_You _wrote Escetia's laws for magic?"

Gwen nodded, nudging Merlin in mild rebuke for the smug expression on his face.

"It's why they're called 'The Myrrdin Code'... Myrrdin is 'Merlin' in the Old Tongue, the language of magic."

Merlin ignored the nudge, not letting Gwen spoil his moment.

"I'm well known among the magical community, among the Druids mainly. Any laws sanctioned be me will be respected by them. They know I will be fair. I'm already leader of one clan, and I've been named 'Raeswa' by five others. Once all the clan leaders have sworn to me and named me that, I will be the Lord of all Druids. Their leader and guide in the time of peace to come."

Mithian seemed to be beyond being surprised now, letting out a long sigh as the import of those words sank in.

"So you are on a path to becoming the ruler of the Druids, and already have many strong allies among those with magic... I have to wonder how Morgana could be so foolish as to oppose you. Surely she knows you intend to return magic peacefully."

Merlin's expression darkened.

"She does, but she's blinded by bitterness and a lust for revenge. Short of her death, I doubt she'll ever give up, and for that I pity her." He rose to his feet, straightening his good clothing as he generally never bothered to do with his servant garb. "Iunia and Gwen can tell you everything else you need to know. I'm going to head out into the city and look around. I've never had the chance to openly buy magic supplies before, and there are some things I've been wanting to get for a while that can really only be picked out in person."

Mithian frowned a little.

"But if anyone is here from Camelot and they see you doing that..."

Merlin grinned, eyes gleaming gold, and startled her by ageing to a bearded man of forty in just a few seconds. Only if you were looking for him specifically, would you realise it was him.

"I think I'll be suitably hard to recognise."

He walked out of the chamber, Mithian watching him go at a loss for words for several seconds.

"How did he do that? He didn't even say a spell."

Iunia answered that, although cryptically. It had been agreed that Mithian didn't need to know about the prophecies or the name Emrys. Knowing Merlin was a sorcerer was enough without complicating it further.

"He is tremendously powerful, and possesses a number of unique abilities. Disguising himself in that fashion is one of them, and it is something that must remain secret. He has fought Morgana in an older guise than that one, under a different name, and it is an identity she fears greatly. If she made the connection between him and that alter ego, she would stop at nothing to see him dead."

The new queen nodded in agreement with that, remaining solemn.

"I understand, and will not speak of it again unless brought up by one of you who knows of it. I would no more risk that woman finding out, than I would bare my throat and surrender to her blade. Never, not to someone who refuses the chance of peace for something as petty as revenge."

Outside the dining hall, ignoring the odd glance he got from the guard at the door, Merlin headed through the passages and out into the city after grabbing his spare plain cloak from his guest room. It was a druid-style garment, a reason for which he waited until he was in an alley outside the gates before putting it on. After that he was just one more druid going about his business peacefully.

He sighed a little to himself, as he headed in the direction of the market he'd seen on the way to the castle. Getting those supplies, or rather magical tools, was one of his reasons for coming out here. The other was because he wanted to speak to the druids living here. He'd felt the touch on his mind of a strong individual last night, firm yet respectful. He was almost certain there was a druid Clan Leader inside the city walls.

Almost as if that thought were the trigger, a druid woman came casually out of a side-street and fell into step with him. He might have asked how she recognised him, but then if she were the one who'd contacted him last night she would recognise the presence of his mind despite his altered appearance.

"Well met, Emrys. Are you finding your visit to Escetia pleasant?"

They both kept walking, Merlin's voice pitched to the same quiet murmur as he replied.

"Seeing this place, and knowing that Camelot will be like this someday, fills me with a lot of hope. Things are changing, and the light at the end of the darkness is in sight even if it is still some distance away. Magic _will_ return, and the lands united. We need only remain vigilant and true to our cause, and it will be."

She smiled softly, pleased by his words.

"The stories I have heard of you speak true. You bear wisdom beyond your years, and hold true to the path your destiny has placed before you... I am Lyrana, a Clan Leader of Earth. My group has lived in Escetia for many years, and it is thanks to you and your allies that we are at last able to live in open once more. Meeting you in person, I can clearly see why you are named Raeswa by five of the clans... You may now consider that six."

Merlin blinked, glancing at her in surprise.

"Just like that? No test? Nothing?"

Lyrana laughed.

"My conversation with you was the test. I merely wished to see if the word spread about you by those clans was true, and I can see that they are. A man possessing of great power, but who also desires it not for power's sake. Only those who have no desire for such might, can be trusted with it. And that is the same with the role you seek among the Druids. You do not desire to be our lord and leader, not for the sake of the power, but rather because you wish to guide us towards the age of peace and prosperity it is your destiny to help bring about. It is a noble cause, and a just reason."

Merlin took a deep breath, resisting the urge to tug at the beard he presently boasted. It was a habit he'd discovered he had, almost as if he were reminding himself he was still in disguise. He'd started dampening down on it when he'd caught himself checking for a beard when he was his normal age. It was the kind of gesture that could get him recognised if he wasn't careful.

"I thank you for your faith in me, and humbly accept your vow of allegiance." They reached the market, and he gestured to it with a smile. "And perhaps, as you are more familiar with this place than I am, you could direct me to the stalls selling crystals and items for magic? I have some delicate projects I wish to complete, and I need to pick out tools that will attune to my magic correctly."

Lyrana read the underlying reason, and chuckled.

"Something I can assume you've never had the chance to do before... Come, I will show the way. There is a stall run by a druid couple that will likely have what you need."

Merlin followed her, smiling to himself. Arthur was going to be happy with this news, and he would get to surprise Mithian yet again when he informed her and Fyren he now had six clans to their cause besides the Storm Clan. When the time came that Morgana tried to take Camelot again, she was going to find a distinct lack of Druids anywhere in the region that would help her. It went against the grain of Druid ways, but it was something he'd made clear to all clans sworn to him, and he would bid the same of Lyrana.

If any of them crossed paths with her, they were to ignore her as if she did not exist should she asked them for assistance. If she came to them injured, they were still to turn her away. It was a grim decision, but a necessary one. No druid sworn to him, Emrys, would aid her so long as she walked the path of revenge. Only if she repented, atoned, and abandoned that path would she be acknowledged by them again. And that was unlikely to ever happen.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: This isn't the end of the sub, there's still two more parts to go :)**


	4. A Royal Wedding 'Part 4'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Someone queried the meaning of 'Raeswa'. It's basically 'guide/leader' if I recall correctly what I stuck in the translation dictionary to get it. It's just an interim title for him, a ****place-marker**** used by the clans to say they support him as a possible leader of all Druids. Once all the clans 'vote' for him in that way, he gets the real title 'Lord of all Druids' :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 4: A Royal Wedding ~Part 4~

It took all of Merlin's self-control to remain dignified, when Lyrana brought him to stand before the row of three stalls run by the druid couple she'd mentioned. The first was an array of herbs; dried in bunches, coarsely crushed in little cloth sacks, or finely powdered and kept in jars. The second was covered in uncountable polished and unpolished stones, crystals, blank metal and wooden disks, rods, parchment rolls, string of various types, and leather cording of similar variety. The third was a cornucopia of ready-made amulets, chimes, and many other things.

Sufficient to say, his first impulse was to want to race over to it as fast as he could possibly manage. An impulse reluctantly held in check, as he took the few extra seconds to instead head over to it at a more stately pace befitting a Druid Clan Leader... Although that didn't stop his gaze eagerly flicking over several promising items after greeting the husband and wife with a warm smile.

Indeed, he thought he was hiding his almost childish eagerness quite well, until he heard Lyrana smothering a chuckle and saw the wife attempting to hide a smile. At which point his middle-aged face flushed rose above his dark beard and he coughed to try and hide his embarrassment... and failed rather miserably.

"I um... Well I've never had the chance to shop for my supplies openly before."

The woman behind the stall continued to smile, walking along behind it so that she was opposite him.

"We've seen reactions like yours a lot in the past two weeks since we set up. It's been so long since those with magic have been able to trade openly, that it's been something of a novelty for everyone."

Merlin returned her smile, his blush fading.

"So I'm guessing that trade has been good?"

Her husband answered that, nodding.

"It has, from those both with and without magic. Our clan and the others in the area will not struggle for food this winter. Not with the funds we'll have raised by then."

"Then my money will be going to a good cause."

Merlin, after getting a nod of permission, began to browse the contents of the second stall. An altered enchanted harness he had planned for Friou, would require the appropriate crystals in the correct sizes. Protective idols he intended to craft, to form the foundations for at least some basic general protection for the castle at Camelot, also needed stones that resonated well with his power lest it shatter them.

A pile began to accumulate in a basket handed over for the purpose by the stall owners, as Merlin touched each prospective purchase and either shook his head when he sensed it wasn't what he needed, or picked it up to join the others in the wicker container. And once he was finished at the middle stall, he went to the end one and began to peruse his way through the mass of pre-made charms and tools. There were a number of them, made with carved wood and intricately knotted string, that were very different than anything he'd seen the Storm Clan making. He bought three different ones of that kind, for no other reason than so he could study them once back in Camelot. He could always enquire to druids other than his clan, at a later date, about more in-depth information on them.

He was just about done when his gaze caught sight of one last thing. A stack of un-carved, roughly-trimmed branches of various types leaning against the wall behind the stall. And seeing that enquiring look, the husband indicated then and explained.

"Those are for making staffs. Not many sorcerers use them, but enough so that we keep some for them available. Each of these branches is no ordinary piece of wood. Most of these were gifted to us by Dryads, removed from the original tree by their touch, to preserve the resonance from the tree's spirit. Some are special in other ways, like this one." He picked up a slender bough with smooth bark. "This one comes from a ash tree at the heart of a temple far to the north. A gift to us from the priestess there."

Intrigued, Merlin pointed to the stack indicating he'd like a closer look.

"May I?"

The druid waved for him to come to the side of the end of the stall, picking up the whole stack of branches and bringing them out so the warlock could inspect them.

Merlin began to pick them up one-by-one, but each time just smiling and shaking his head before handing it back. Pleased by their resonance, but they were not what he was looking for. That ended when his fingers clasped round an oak branch among the collection, splintered at one end and its bark scorched.

Seeing his eyes widen, the husband spoke.

"That one we found on the way here. We were sheltering from a storm when lightning struck a tree on the cliff above us. It fell right in front of the cave we were taking refuge in, still crackling with the lightning that had severed it."

Merlin glanced at him, then back at the oak branch. Mulling over that information.

"I'll take it. Name your price." A few minutes later, he and Lyrana were walking away from the stall. Merlin, his arms loaded with a sack of crystals, stones, and talismans, his purse considerably lighter, and the clan leader carrying his branch for him.

She regarded him speculatively, while holding the bough with care.

"This seems to have made quite the impression on you, Emrys."

Merlin, recalling his source of this information, kept it suitably vague to avoid questions.

"I've seen a vision of myself several times recently, holding a staff different from the one I already own. Considering I have an elemental affinity for lighting... I can take a hint when fate throws it in front of me. I believe I've found that staff, or at least that which I'll use to make it."

Lyrana looked a little surprised, but then smiled.

"Then I would say that you and this are well-paired then. It will be a staff I am sure will serve you for many years." They neared the castle, Lyrana nodding to the guards on the gate. She was known here. "This is where we part ways. If you ever have need to contact me, send word to King Fyrendir. He and I already have something of an agreement. My clan supplies the materials his Court Sorceress uses."

Merlin accepted his branch back, forced to shuffle his sack in his grasp for a moment to free up a hand to carry it. He then smiled and nodded.

"Then I'll look forward to when we get the chance to meet again."

"Farewell, Emrys."

Merlin watched as she turned and vanished among the people in the street, smiling to himself at the brief yet constructive meeting with her. He had another clan to his cause, had bought all the materials he'd needed for his projects, and gotten himself the beginnings of a new staff in the process.

He headed into the castle, reaching out with his mind to find his assigned manservant whom he'd discovered last night could hear mind-speech. One quick mental request, and a couple of minutes later the young druid emerged into the courtyard to assist him with his purchases. Of course he insisted on taking the heavy sack, leaving Merlin with nothing to do but carry the branch on the trip to his guest room.

He then spent the rest of the morning sorting his purchases into piles to go in smaller sacks, each for a different project. And then he took his branch over to the chair near the hearth, sat down, and began the slow process of removing the scorched bark piece-by-piece with his fingers. He didn't want to touch it with tools, not for this part. He'd read enough in the past about staff construction, to know that the more he did with the touch of his hands, the better the result would work for him.

He was still there at noon, pieces of bark being thrown one-by-one into the fire. Most of the pale, un-scorched wood beneath it now exposed. He didn't look when the door opened and someone walked in. He knew just from the sound of the stride that it was Arthur.

The king frowned a little when he saw the clutter of stones and etceteras on the table, raising his eyebrows and shaking his head as he then approached the warlock.

"You left Gwen and Iunia to explain things to Mithian so you could go shopping?"

Merlin snorted at that, rolling his eyes.

"Not entirely, although that _was_ part of the reason. No, I went out to meet up with the Clan Leader who prodded my mind last night. After talking to me, satisfying herself that what she'd heard about me was true, she named me her clan's Raeswa. She then showed me to a nice stall run by a druid couple, and helped me carry my stuff back to the castle once I was done there." He turned his head to glance at his friend. "I should think you wouldn't have a problem with me gaining another ally... Besides, if we're avoiding telling Mithian about Emrys, it's easier if I'm not in the room. You've no idea how awkward it feels to hear people, yourself included, blatantly leaving things out that you know are missing from what's being told."

Arthur, who had reacted in surprise at the mention of Lyrana, now came over and sat in the other seat by the fire. He was smiling.

"Well then, I guess that's that. And congratulations on getting another clan. Any idea how many are left?"

Merlin slumped in his seat a little, bemused.

"A lot... Each of the Major Clans of Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water, are all broken up into a minimum of about a dozen sub-clans who all have their own leader. Then you have all the Branch Clans, like the Oristalla, who are loosely tied to the Major Clans but have their own independent area of magic and/or nature they specialise in. There are about thirty of those..."

Arthur grimaced in sympathy.

"So with six clans, seven if you count your own, that's-"

"A very small start on a very big task."

Merlin sighed, stripping the last piece of blackened bark from his branch and throwing it into the fire. Arthur, his attention drawn to the length of wood, now regarded it with curiosity.

"And what's that for?"

Merlin looked at him wryly.

"I can take a hint when destiny comes knocking."

He drew his Dreor Dagger from the sheath on his belt, using the enchanted weapon to cleanly remove the stubs of twigs and side-branches from the stripped bough, before slicing off the splintered end... It now looked like the crude beginnings of a staff, and Arthur quickly realised that with surprise.

"You already _have_ a staff."

Merlin kept smiling.

"I have a staff, but _Emrys_ doesn't. I can't use my Sidhe staff when I'm in disguise, or Morgana might make the connection between Emrys and me. No, my alter-ego needs one of his own, and when I found this at the market today I just knew this would be it. The couple who owned the stall, which they only set up two weeks ago, had this literally fall in front of them during a storm on their way here. It was broken from its tree by _lightning_, Arthur."

Merlin wasn't the only one who could take a hint from fate when it was spelt out for him, and Arthur at once settled back into his chair with a small sigh.

"Well then, I guess you're going to work on finishing that off when we return to Camelot."

Merlin shrugged.

"Yeah, among other things." He pointed to the laden table. "I have everything I need for several of my projects now, so I'm going to be quite busy. Don't expect me at too many council meetings for a while. Those things take up far too much time that I can spend on more useful things, like installing proper castle wards. Ones that could keep Morgana out are still impossible while I have to make them discrete, but at least I make some to better protect the central part of the citadel; like the royal quarters and the council chambers, the hall we use as the infirmary, the armoury, and Gaius' chambers. The areas most likely to be breeched or tampered with in any future attempts by her."

Arthur nodded.

"Just remember to inform Georg to alter the patrols when it comes time to install them. The last thing either of us needs right now is for you to make your entrance as my Court Sorcerer, early." Arthur sighed again, rising to his feet. "Well, enough of that. I actually came up here since we're supposed to be dining with Fyren and Mithian in half an hour. And then, if you're up for it, there's been a small change of this afternoon's itinerary."

That caught Merlin's attention, the warlock setting aside his oak stave as he stood up.

"Small change?"

Arthur started to smile.

"After finding out you're a warlock, Mithian was quite disappointed that you didn't compete in the magic tournament. So, if you're agreeable, she's asked if you and Iunia are up for giving her a demonstration match in the Aering Knights' private training arena."

The answer from the warlock started as a slow change of his expression, which became a wide grin of anticipation as he chuckled.

"Sure... I just hope she doesn't think that Iunia is going to win."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehee, yep, the final part of the sub is going to have a tournament-style duel between the Court Sorcerers of Camelot and Escetia. And yep, I've plugged a sort-of small plothole regarding the 'staff' you see Merlin with in Morgana's visions, combining it with the very real need for Merlin to have a zappy-stick he can use as Emrys without blatantly giving himself away by using his Sidhe one :)**

**No prizes for guessing that the sub after this one will cover the making of that staff, a fidgeting/over-affectionate Friou as Merlin makes her new harness, and the stuff with making the new wards for the royal quarters etc which will allow me to have Georg make an appearance again. That one is also likely to be a five-parter, although I'm not sure yet as I've still to fully plot it out :)**


	5. A Royal Wedding 'Part 5'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And time for Merlin vs Iunia! I know you guys are probably all looking forward to this :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 5: A Royal Wedding ~Part 5~

"The rules are simple. No magical weapons or tools are allowed. No lethal magic is permitted to be directed at your opponent, although directing it at any magical constructs is allowed. Large-scale fire is also against the rules, although smaller controlled bolts are permitted. Spells aimed at breaking your opponent's mind are also strictly banned. Anything else goes."

Fyren stood on the balcony above the moddest-sized arena, deep below the castle where spies, both mundane and magical, couldn't watch the sorcerers among the Aering Knights training. Merlin had smiled to himself as they'd walked through the wards that kept out scrying, pleased by the quality of enchantments. They were the work of several casters, but he could sense that Iunia had done most of the work... It spoke well of her skill with magic.

Now he and Iunia descended the stairs either side of that balcony to the sand below, while at the rail above, Arthur, Gwen, and Mithian took up places beside the Escetian king.

Mithian watched Merlin more-so than Iunia, who she had seen using magic often enough now to be accustomed. But besides his ageing trick earlier, she'd seen nothing of what Merlin could do and she was curious. She was also puzzled by the sleeveless leather tunic he was wearing, and the dagger that he openly removed from his belt and left on the low wall surrounding the sand.

"What's the significance of the tunic and the dagger?"

Arthur leaned one hand on the stone rail, also watching Merlin as he answered.

"Earlier, I told you he is the Clan Leader of the Storm Druids. That tunic is their traditional clothing, which they wear under an open-fronted version of the normal druid robes. The dagger is his mark of office, and it's a powerful magical weapon. That's why he left it on the wall, since it's against the rules to use it." The King of Camelot now raised his voice, calling down to the warlock below. "Go easy on her, Merlin. We don't want this match to be over in five seconds."

Seeing the corner of Merlin's mouth curl in an amused smile at that, Mithian frowned. She'd already been shown some of what Iunia was capable of, and the sorceress was no pushover.

"You're not seriously implying that he'd defeat her so easily, are you?"

Beside Arthur, Fyren chuckled.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right. Iunia has almost no chance of winning this, even _with_ Merlin handicapped by the restrictions of tournament rules. She's good, but nowhere near his calibre in terms of power."

At those remarks, Mithian looked again at Merlin. That smiling, easy-going man was _that_ good? Yes, he'd shown he could be practical and serious when needed, but by his general appearance and attitude he didn't strike her as being that powerful.

Down on the sand, the warlock in question had been just been able to make out that conversation, and it was the source of the smile he presently wore. Across the arena from him stood Iunia, who herself wore an expression that said she'd like to prove the assumptions of the two kings wrong.

Tense silence fell, with the seconds ticking by until one of the Aering Knights who were present triggered the arena wards, to keep stray spells away from the balcony, walls, and ceiling. And once they had risen and settled into a pale, silver barrier, Fyren shouted out.

"Begin!"

"_Astrice se galdre!_"

Merlin threw himself out of the path of the wall of force Iunia threw at him, wary of how its path had curved to follow him slightly although not enough to trap him. His smile was gone, replaced by an expression of concentration. It appeared the sorceress could instruct her spells to home in on him simply by ending it with the command to specifically attack on a sorcerer... Namely, him.

Well two could play at that game.

"_Seo lybbestre fyllnessa!_"

He didn't even point at her, as she had done at him, and yet she cried out as her feet were forcefully pushed out from under her. Prefacing the spell with the command also worked if the intent behind it was the same.

In an instant, Iunia launched herself back to her feet with a sharp, single word. The sand seeming to follow her upwards as that single word then flowed on to become several.

"_Getreowe arthengas, arisan! Agrete se galdre!_"

Rising sand turned into howling dust-dogs. Baying and snarling as they charged towards Merlin. And while he trusted her to call them off before they'd do any serious damage to him, as per the match rules, he wasn't about to let them get that close.

"_Gescildan! Ic wraeclaste!_"

He swept his hands outwards as he said it, as if he were parting the air, and in response the sand-constructs were separated into two groups and flung into the arena sides.

Iunia tilted her head in respect.

"Interesting use of a shield."

Merlin grinned.

"Well I did learn from a dragon, that the best way to conserve power when blocking an attack, is to deflect it."

Up on the balcony, Fyren nodded in admiration.

"Nice. Iunia will have to remember that one."

"Merlin was trained by a dragon?"

At Mithian's surprised query, Arthur glanced at her.

"Yes, and perhaps he'll introduce you to him someday."

A blast of grit being sent towards the ceiling brought attention back to the match, Gwen giving her husband a nudge to be quiet.

"Quiet, and just watch. We don't need a commentary."

Down below, both Court Sorcerers were getting back to their feet. Having been flung away from each other in unison when their next spells had collided.

Merlin touched a hand to his now split lip, the blood on his chin matched by the same from Iunia's nose where she'd hit the arena wall. Neither of them backed down, resuming their stances. Bloodied noses and similar injuries were common in magical fights where the combatants were throwing each other around.

He narrowed his eyes a little, ready to face another blast. His entire body tense as he waited for her next move.

Iunia watched him, eyes also narrowed in thought. Her hand moving as if to direct another strike, and his rising to block the anticipated blow.

"_Ic ateme se galdre!_"

"...!"

Merlin's incantation, for a simple shield, caught in his throat making him cough. He then, upon translating the incantation she'd just used, scowled and stood straight. Glaring at her.

When he didn't retaliate for several seconds, neither combatant moving, up on the balcony Mithian looked at her husband when he whistled in appreciation.

"What just happened?"

Fyren raised his eyebrows.

"She silenced him... He's been magically gagged so he can't say incantations. It's a tactic that's nigh suicidal in real magical battle, due to the low chance of the spell succeeding, and since while you're trying to silence your opponent they're trying to blast you to pieces. But in tournaments where lethal magic is banned, it can be extremely effective if you can trick your opponent into not expecting it. That's what she just did, tricked him... And when a sorcerer is silenced, it usually means defeat."

"So you mean that for all you said before, Merlin has lost to Iunia?"

Arthur started to laugh.

"Fyren said it only 'usually' ends in defeat... It's a fact that not all magic requires words, if the caster is skilled enough."

Down in the arena, Iunia had called up her dust-dogs again, bidding them circle Merlin but not attack. She then smiled at him, mildly gloating.

"Do you yield?"

Merlin didn't respond immediately, instead just letting out a long sigh through his nose and rolling his eyes. Before the entire chamber shook with the crash of thunder, and all eyes were forced to be shielded from the blinding flashes of light.

When it cleared, Merlin was surrounded by several smoking blobs of glass that had formerly been constructs of sand. He just stood there, in the middle of it all, looking almost bored. Throwing a miniature bolt of lighting back and forth between his hands before sending it to hiss into the arena floor.

He then beckoned to Iunia, as if to say 'come on, is that your best?'

The Escetian sorceress scowled, raising her arms with the intent to flatten him to the sand... And then in the blink of an eye he was gone from her field of view, Iunia standing there for one confused instant before she found herself wordlessly slammed flat onto the floor by the warlock who had appeared behind her.

Iunia tried to fight the force holding her down, unable to turn her head to look at where Merlin was. And being unable to see him, she was unable to aim at him. A fact that sunk in along with the realisation that, until that moment, he'd been obeying his king's instruction to go easy on her... She couldn't win.

"...I yield..."

"Nicely done, Merlin!"

Merlin released her as Arthur, Fyren, and Gwen began to clap, pulling her to her feet before pointing to his mouth with raised eyebrows.

Looking just a bit put out, Iunia sighed and pointed at it.

"_Ic befreoe._"

Merlin winced a little as his jaw was released from its binding, working it a little before giving her a smile.

"Good fight. You really tricked me with that one. Just a pity you forgot to take into account my elemental affinity."

The observers had descended from the balcony, Mithian the one to hurry over.

"How did you do that? Iunia had silenced you."

Her sorceress shrugged, answering the question for him.

"Merlin possesses an elemental affinity. It's a rare gift among those with magic, and it means that he can conjure his element with thought alone. I've also heard from King Fyrendir that he can manipulate time as well; slowing it for objects or speeding it up for himself. I would guess that's how he appeared behind me."

Seeing the new queen's surprise, and confirming Iunia's assessment, Merlin grinned.

"I don't use speeding time much these days, since it's too much effort compared to the versatility of the rest of my spells. But I did use it to get behind her. From my point of view, when I speed up my time, the world slows or even stands still. I simply walked across the arena while under its effect. Look."

He pointed to the clear trail of footprints in the sand. Leading from where he'd been before he vanished, to where he stood now. And by this point, Mithian clearly looked like she didn't know _what_ to think.

Arthur rescued her, by taking Merlin by the arm to lead him away.

"And that is why this idiot writes our laws on magic. Because out of all of us who can use it, none come close to being able to do what he can do." He gave Merlin another tug. "Now come on, and let's get that lip cleaned up."

Merlin chuckled, as everyone else and a slightly stunned queen followed them out. Murmuring for only his friend to hear.

"And I think Mithian needs some time to get over the fact I just flattened her Court Sorceress. I get the feeling she wanted her to win."

Arthur chuckled as well.

"As good a sign as any that she's getting used to thinking of her as her ally. Give it another couple of weeks, and Mithian will wonder how she could ever have though of magic any other way."

"And that's exactly what she needs, to do well as Escetia's Queen."

~(-)~

"It's been an honour to have you here, and on behalf of my husband and I, I thank you for coming to attend our wedding."

Mithian smiled warmly as she hugged Gwen farewell, while Fyren and Arthur shook hands under the watchful gaze of the two Court Sorcerers.

Merlin was back in his Honour Guard clothing, and his packhorse was sporting an extra bag with a long, wrapped bundle secured to it. Part of him was sad this visit was coming to an end, part of him knew both he and Arthur had a lot of work to get back to... And part of him also knew that if he didn't get back to Friou, who he'd commanded _not_ to follow him here, he'd be mobbed by her even worse than he already knew he was going to be.

That thought made him smile to himself, as he stepped forward and offered a bow of respect to Mithian and Fyren.

"Until next time then... Try to keep Fyren out of trouble for us."

Mithian laughed at that, completely at ease now with everything she'd learnt these past two days. She knew she was involved with a group who were all good people, with the best for all realms in mind.

"I will, and _you_ make sure to keep in touch." She gestured to Iunia, who came forward with a small, flat bundle. "Iunia has made you mirror you can use to contact her, and she you. If Camelot ever finds itself in need of aid, call us and we'll come."

As Merlin accepted the wrapped mirror, Arthur nodded to that.

"And you can call us, although the chances of Morgana wasting allies by throwing them at Escetia isn't likely. Her grudge against Camelot is too strong."

Mithian looked at him now, a hint of concern in her eyes.

"And you make sure to be careful yourself. I might not know much yet about all this, but I know enough to see that if either you or Merlin are killed then everything we're fighting for will fail."

Merlin and Arthur glanced at one another. Mithian unaware of just how close to truth she was with those words. It was Arthur who spoke.

"We'll be watching each other's backs. Us and the rest of the Brotherhood of the Round Table. We'll handle anything Morgana throws at us."

The assurances behind those words stayed with Mithian as she watched the delegation ride out to return to Camelot. And she knew then why Morgana was ultimately doomed to fail, no matter how many seeming victories she achieved. So long as this alliance remained strong, uniting magic and non-magic alike, she would never break their hope for peace. And so long as they had hope, she could never win.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there we have it. Merlin got to be badass, and Mithian is now truly one of the gang. Morgana is just so screwed XD**

**I'll see you all on this again in a couple of months, but for now I'm going to get back to work on A Question of Resolve. Happy reading :D**


	6. Plying One's Trade 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well here's the sub-ep I promised, even if admittedly it's a month late. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 6: Plying One's Trade ~Part 1~

The people lined the city streets, cheering the return of the King and Queen from their visit to Escetia. Arthur and Gwen returned those greetings with smiles of thanks, as happy to be back as the people were to see them. And there were yet more cheers when the entourage made it to the castle, as guards saluted and several servants smiled before hastening on with their duties.

It was into this chaos bags being carried off and horses being led away, that Merlin dismounted from Bitan and made a quick exit. Carrying his wrapped oak branch with him, after leaving instructions with one of the porters that the bags on his packhorse were 'supplies for Gaius'; he'd take them to his workroom from there, later.

Descending into the lower levels, he nodded to the special guards as he passed them. And then he proceeded on to his workroom, pausing outside it to take a deep breath before entering.

The moment he did, a scaled form at the back began to rapidly uncurl. Giving him barely enough time to move forward a few strides and drop his branch, before he was flattened by an ecstatic wyvern.

Geleaffriou kept him pinned. Nuzzling him, crooning constantly, and also managing to purr at the same time. He let her get it out of her system for twenty seconds before he commanded her to get off him, allowing him to stand up and make a proper fuss of her in return.

After giving Friou a good scratch under the chin and a rub on the belly, Merlin bribed her into calming down with some strips of dried meat he'd kept in a belt-pouch for the purpose. He then picked up his discarded branch, left it leaning against the wall, and led her down to Kilgharrah's old prison. He had a visit to make, and flying there was the quickest and easiest way.

Thankfully the cave entrance at ground level outside was far from any habitation, and well-secluded among the forest around the city. It was a simple thing to use that cover to circle round to the Darkling Woods. Merlin urging Friou into several daring dives along the way, which they both revelled in the thrill of.

It didn't take long to reach the main camp of the Storm Clan, and Ladrengar waved in greeting when the warlock and wyvern landed beside Merlin's tent.

"How fares King Fyrendir and his new Queen?"

Merlin returned the smile, dismounting from Friou.

"Very well. And Mithian recovered quickly from her surprise, when she found out I'm Arthur's Court Sorcerer. I fought a demonstration match against Iunia, Escetia's Court Sorceress. I won, of course."

He was grinning by this point, and the former Storm Clan leader clapped him on the shoulder and laughed.

"You'll have to come at the next moon-turn, when the whole clan will gather for our summer night of storytelling. Hearing about our leader's victories, is always popular." He gestured for Merlin to follow him, and the warlock did so with Friou trailing behind. "But I'm sure you're here to hear the news of the past two weeks."

Merlin nodded, falling into step beside him as they walked among the tents and trees.

"Those who were injured when took back Camelot. How are they doing?"

Ladrengar pointed towards one of the nearby men, who was up and about but had a slight limp.

"There are a couple who need another week or so before their fully fit again, but the rest are recovered. The biggest news of late is that we have a new arrival. By tradition, she cannot be named unless you are present."

The druid was smiling widely now, while behind him Merlin had blinked in puzzlement before it dawned on him what he'd meant. There was a new _baby_ in the camp.

He hastened to catch up, continuing along the trail until Ladrengar stopped beside a tent and peered in. A few quiet words later, and a woman came out with a wriggling bundle in her arms, followed by her husband.

She nodded to Merlin.

"Lord Stormcaller, this is our daughter. She was born five days ago, and awaits your blessing and your gift of a name."

Once again Merlin found himself blinking, and Ladrengar rescued him upon realising the Clan Leader hadn't been told about this tradition yet."

"Every member of our clan has two names. Their everyday name, given to them by their parents, and one that the current leader gives them at the time of their naming. The blessing can be any prayer of good will that the leader may choose."

Merlin straightened up, regaining his composure before looking at the parents.

"I would be honoured to do that for your child."

The mother stepped forward and placed the infant girl in his arms. Her husband coming to stand beside her and place a hand over his daughter, while Friou craned her head over Merlin's shoulder to see what was going on.

"We have chosen the name Kairlin as her name."

There was a pause, as Merlin fumbled through how awkward he felt holding this child, and brought to mind a traditional ancient blessing he could use. He then looked down into the pair of wide, brown eyes that peered up at him, and smiled.

"_Tha senunga de a ealgecynd beo thu, ond astyre thu._ I give you the name Ellenlice. May you live and grow to match that name."

He handed the child back to her mother, who smiled at him with joy and pride.

"Kairlin Ellenlice, a strong name. Thank you, Lord Stormcaller. Will you accompany us as we show her to the rest of those here?"

Merlin gestured for the parents to lead the way, smiling.

"I'd be happy to."

Behind him Friou chortled in cheerful echo to his own current happiness, causing him to chuckle and reach back to give her a rub under her chin.

It was nearly two hours later before Kairlin had been shown to all the clan members in the main camp, and the subsequent party of sorts afterwards had reached a point where he could leave without being rude. The sky was beginning to darken as Friou glided down into the caves that led under the castle, sending her back to the workroom once they'd landed on the ledge at the passage up to the citadel.

Merlin was doing his best not to yawn as he made his way to Gaius' chambers, aware that at least now Friou had received enough attention this afternoon not to flatten him when he went back to the workroom tomorrow. But one yawn did finally sneak past his guard, when he entered those rooms and the physician waiting there rose to his feet to greet him.

He pulled Merlin into a hug of welcome, smiling.

"I hear the wedding went well. Did you enjoy yourself?"

Merlin returned the hug, before releasing his mentor, sitting down, and pointing to the bags that had been dropped off here at his instruction.

"I got everything else I needed for my projects, and a couple of things that I wasn't looking for but have a use for." He grinned. "And it was great not to have to wait on people, and do chores, for a few days. I know I don't actually do many chores for Arthur anymore, but the ones I do still eat into the time for my studies and projects. And it doesn't help that I have my Council paperwork and duties now as well."

Gaius headed to the hearth, nodding in understanding.

"But depending on how long it takes for the people to start being comfortable with magic being used to heal their injuries and illnesses, you may not have to wait too long before you won't have to pose as a servant anymore."

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"And how _have_ the people been reacting so far?"

The physician winced.

"Some accept it, since I am the one casting the spells, but the rest remain tense at best. One man, who I didn't even need or use magic to treat, came close to lashing out at me... Percival has been accompanying me on my rounds since then." He sighed, pointing to a pot by the hearth. "Soup?"

Merlin shook his head, and made himself set aside his concerns for his mentor. Gaius had known and accepted that some people might react like that, which meant he had to as well. People just needed time.

"I'm not hungry. The Storm Clan has just stuffed me with celebratory feast. A child was born while I was away, a little girl. And as the Storm Clan Leader I had to bless her and give her a name, before she could be given her main name by her parents and be shown to the clan. They'll be taking her round the rest of the camps over the next few days, gave her the name Kairlin. The name I gave her, makes her Kairlin Ellenlice."

Gaius returned to his seat, smiling.

"Then it seems you've had a busy afternoon. Go get some rest, Merlin. You look like you need it."

Another yawn caught Merlin, as he picked up his bags and headed for his room as suggested.

"I am. I've got a lot of projects to get done over the next few days."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Merlin's blessing was "The blessings of all nature be with you, and guide you." And Ellenlice is feminine for brave/courageous/****valiant.**** For the Storm Clan, I thought that would be a name the parents would appreciate. And, having heard that Season 5 starts 3 years after the end of Season 4... if it **_**does**_** then you can expect me to bring Kairlin Ellenlice into at least one sub-ep. She will, after all, be an adorable three-year-old at that point :)**


	7. Plying One's Trade 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's the next bit, with magical projects and politics, both :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 7: Plying One's Trade ~Part 2~

It was a still-yawning Merlin who entered Arthur's chambers the next morning. Breakfast tray in hand, which he set down upon the main table, before he magically flicked a couple of logs into the hearth and lit it with a murmured word of magic.

The king was still snoring softly among his pillows, which given that his Court Sorcerer was here early wasn't that much of a surprise. Merlin left him be, instead gathering an outfit from closets and drawers and placing it behind the dressing screen.

He then turned and walked out, heading back to Gaius' chambers to gather the materials he'd brought back from Escetia. Liam was there by the time he got back, and the apprentice physician smiled when he saw his friend while Gaius continued with whatever he was reading.

"Morning, Merlin. Back to the old routine?"

Merlin grinned, picking up one of the two bags he'd left ready near the door.

"If you mean back to wearing myself into the ground doing _three_ jobs, then yes." He pointed to the second bag. "Here, make yourself useful and help me carry that to my workroom. I think my esteemed guardian can spare you for an hour. Right, Gaius?"

The physician gave his ward a long look, before shaking his head in bemusement.

"Just make sure you send him back before it's time for me to go out on my rounds."

It was Liam's turn to grin now, as he darted to pick up the bag and followed Merlin from the room. The pair of them taking the back-back routes to reach the lower levels, before sprinting the final part in an impromptu race.

Merlin beat Liam, just; the two of them laughing as they entered the large chamber. It was then that Merlin went to his scrying dish, and waved his friend over with a wicked glint in his eyes before conjuring up an image of Arthur still in bed.

He then lifted out his amulet, and raised his eyebrows. Liam's eyes widening in realisation at what the warlock was planning.

"Oh, you're not."

Merlin chuckled.

"I am." He touched the dragon symbol on his amulet to activate the link to Arthur, and took a deep breath before shouting at the top of his voice. "_RISE AND SHINE, CLOTPOLE!_"

In the scrying dish, they saw and heard Arthur suddenly jolt awake and flail among his covers. Falling out of bed yelling Merlin's name, and grabbing the cup on the night-stand in preparation to throw it in said warlock's direction... Except Merlin wasn't to be seen, and there was only pile of clothes behind the dressing screen, and a breakfast tray, to prove he'd even been in the room.

Arthur scowled and set the cup back down, before glaring in no particular direction and folding his arms across his chest.

"I _know_ you're watching, Merlin, and I hope you think this is funny... Because now I'm going to let _you_ write and deliver the final report, on our Escetian visit, to the Council tomorrow morning. You'll find my notes and reports left on my desk, so I suggest you get to work on it."

Merlin, who had deactivated his amulet as soon as he'd finished shouting, winced a little even if he was still overcome with laugher. Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes as he regarded the similarly incapacitated man beside him.

"That was _so_ worth it. King Clotpole doesn't realise I wrote all _my_ reports before we even left Escetia. Reading through his and summarising them, won't be hard."

Liam shook his head, still chuckling, and as a change of topic he hefted the bag he'd carried.

"So what's in the bags?"

Merlin relieved him of it, setting it with the other and using a spell to unpack the contents that he'd used quiet often for Arthur's saddle bags after trips.

Smaller sacks of materials, pre-sorted into different projects, arrayed themselves into piles at the left end, middle, and right end of the main worktable. A smaller sack, containing the string-charms he'd bought to study, made its way to a space on one of the nearby shelves.

That done, Merlin tossed the empty bags into the corner, and opened the sacks on the left-hand end of the table. Tipping an array of stones and crystals, and a large coil of leather strips, out onto the surface. He then pointed to the presently dozing Friou, and her harness which bore several cracked stones.

"That fight I sent her into, to keep some Southron's busy, did some real damage to the protective spells on her harness. This lot here is to make her a new one, with some redesigned spells on it. It should hold up against a lot more than that one did." He pointed to the other two sets of sacks. "The rest is for the wards for the most sensitive and attack-prone rooms in the castle, and for the staff I'm going to make for 'Emrys' to use. Since I can't use my Sidhe staff when I'm disguised. If I'm going to go into fights as an eighty-year-old, then I want something to help make up for the disadvantage of being all achy."

Liam raised an eyebrow. Knowing enough of the theories of magic, to know the amount of time that would be involved in those projects.

"So, a lot of work then?"

Merlin let out a long sigh.

"Yeah, a lot of work."

Liam winced in sympathy, glancing at his friend before turning for the door.

"I'd best leave you to it then. I'll see you at noon."

"Thanks for the help, Liam."

The workroom door closed behind the apprentice physician, and Merlin sighed again as he rooted around on his shelves for the wedge of paper that had all the measurements and notes for the first harness on it. He still had the wooden model of Friou's torso as well, which he'd made as a 'dressmaker's dummy' when getting the wyvern to sit still, for things to be fitted, had proven a problem.

He pulled it over with magic to where he stood, divesting it of the pile of empty sacks, a druid cloak, and a couple of blankets that had been draped over it. He then stood back and studied it for a moment, eyes taking in the graceful lines that exactly matched Friou's body... and the cut-off stumps that represented her for fore and rear legs, and her wings. That is to say that while it matched Friou in terms of the measurements, it was no work of art. And it was so rough from being crudely hewn with magic, that he had to be careful not to give himself splinters while using it.

One of these days, if he intended to _keep_ using it, he was going to have to take the time to sand it smooth.

Merlin shook his head to himself, picking out the diagram of Friou's first harness from the wedge of papers. One of the modifications would be that the straps were going to be braided this time, instead of just being plain strips of leather. Made correctly, they'd spread the power of the protections much more efficiently, and in doing so spread the stress when the spells were deflecting attacks.

Which meant that task number one for this project would be making those straps... All thirty-four of them.

Merlin sat down and picked up the coil of leather strips, sorting through them and grouping them by length. This bit at least would be simple, since having grown up as a farmer he was used to braiding salvaged scraps of leather into usable cord. And yet this was leather of the highest quality, tanned and prepared for magical uses by the druids who had sold it. It had been expensive, but worth it. He lacked the knowledge to prepare it himself, and no merchant in Camelot would have anything like it. But if the leather had been costly, then one of the types of wire he would be including in the braid cost enough that in his farmer days it would have fed him and his mother for over a year.

The wire was made of gold. Probably _the_ best metal for protection spells against direct magical attack... If you could afford it.

Merlin would have winced, if he'd not known he was using half as much as he would have if he wasn't substituting brass for the other wire. The third leather strip forming the braid would be paired with string made from oak bast. Having consulted with Katryn on the topic of Dryad protection spells, she'd made and given him a large coil of the cord a few days before the visit to Escetia. Informing him at that time that it would make a firm foundation for any protective spell he used it with.

He got that precious string out of its box. Measuring and cutting lengths from it with great care not to waste any. For while he knew she'd make him more if he asked, he also knew she'd probably used dryad magic to prepare it. With all the associated problems that caused her, due to the need to go into the woods to replenish her strength. And the woods were still no place to be wandering around alone right now.

Merlin got to work, twining leather, wire, and oaken string together into sturdy straps. After securing the ends of each length so it couldn't come undone, he then pinned them to the wooden model using a small touch of power. Arranging them until everything lined up in the right places, leaving gaps for all the metal buckles and fittings.

That was going to be the harder chore. For the first harness, he'd gone to Elyan for lessons on making buckles, links, and other fittings. He'd then expanded on that by getting lessons on making metal amulets from the Storm Clan's smiths. The result was that he was able to confidently approach the small jeweller's anvil he'd installed down here. Getting out the associate box of tongs, hammers, pliers, etc, and a second crate that held his collection of master imprints for making casting moulds.

He sorted through the latter, pulling out the ones for the correct size of buckles, loops, and clips to crimp and pin to the end of each strap. Lucky for him, his magic let him cheat when making his clay moulds. He didn't have to wait for them to dry, and nor did he have to stoke a charcoal fire and man a set of bellows to melt the brass to pour into them. He just stick a crucible of metal pellets into the kiln he'd built in the corner, and throw some power into the stones and crystals he'd lined it with. Something else the Storm Clan smiths had taught him how to make.

That was when the boring bit began; waiting for the brass to melt. By the time midday came, Merlin had managed to cast all the fittings. But tidying all the rough edges off them, and doing the fine-tuning of them using hammer and anvil, would take at least another half-a-day.

He was forced to set aside his tools and head to Gaius' chambers for his meal. Before stopping by Arthur's chambers for the reports from his desk, dodging a thrown goblet, and heading to his study to get to work on them.

He was most of the way through the task of writing the final report, and three hours into his afternoon, when there was a knock on the door. And since no member of the Brotherhood would bother doing that, and the only other people who knew this guest room was his study were the Council... It didn't take a lot of guessing to know which group his visitor belonged to.

"Come in."

The door opened, admitting an ageing man who Merlin knew, with relief, was the most reasonable of the current members of the Council. Many of them still didn't like dealing with a 'servant' as their superior, but Lord Deverin was a firm believer in that a new king had a right to bring in new people. Without change, things would only become stale. Since Arthur clearly wanted to make his own mark as King, the Council should have seen the changes coming and been accepting of them. After all, at least they still had their jobs. When Uther had seized the throne from his tyrant of a father, he'd dismissed of _all_ of the Council at that time and created an entirely new one. All Arthur had done was add one man.

Lord Deverin nodded to Merlin, and approached the First Advisor's desk.

"Lord Merlin. I came to see if you required any assistance in preparing for tomorrow's meeting."

At the desk, Merlin set down his quill and regarded the man thoughtfully. He then indicated the chair next to the lord.

"Please be seated, Lord Deverin. I'm actually almost done, although your offer of assistance is appreciated. Perhaps there was something else you wished to discuss?"

Merlin raised his eyebrows a little, showing that he wasn't fooled. The other man might have been much older than him, but the warlock knew that the offer was way outside of protocol. A man who had not been present at an event, could not help write the report about it.

Lord Deverin cleared his throat, looking around the room as if buying time, before he took a deep breath and said whatever it was his lordly pride was making it difficult to say. Nobles with any degree of ego, find it terribly embarrassing to admit things that could put them in poor light with their peers.

"I have been giving the matter, of the King's decision to observe magic and consider repealing the ban, some thought during yours and his visit to Escetia."

Merlin leaned back in his chair, fingers tapping on his desk.

"And?"

Lord Deverin looked at him, with an expression that said he was being quiet serious.

"While the rest of the Council, bar yourself and Lord Geoffrey, remain conflicted on the matter. I have chosen where I will stand." He paused, hesitating before committing himself. "I will stand firmly in favour of it. As you will know, I am an advocate of new kings trying new things. King Uther, rest his soul, chose to fight magic for over twenty-five years. And by the continuation of magical attacks against the kingdom, it is clear he failed in that endeavour just as it failed to bring lasting peace... But his son, Arthur, has chosen to try understanding magic, to give those who wield it the chance to prove they can be trusted. And already his efforts bear fruit. A strong alliance with Escetia, a nation who is using magic as both a part of everyday life and the kingdom's army."

Merlin smiled, understanding how those facts could be bewildering so many members of the Council.

"Arthur is well respected by several groups of Druids as well, having already promised them before all this, that so long as they cause no trouble they will be left alone."

Deverin frowned a little, remembering the meeting where the decision to observe magic had been made. And the things the young king had said.

"His Majesty _has_ been planning this for a long time, hasn't he? Just as he implied back then. I ask you, as a fellow Councillor, please be honest with me. I am willing to put my full support behind any more such decisions, but I first would like to know just what it is I will be getting myself into."

Merlin continued to regard the councillor in silence, although it was more than just to think. The chair that Deverin was sat in had a charm on it, that let the warlock know if the person seated there was lying. And Deverin was being completely _honest_.

He took a deep breath, considering the options, and made up his mind. There were certain things he could admit, if it meant having another firm voice in magic's favour. And of all the Councillors, Deverin was the only one he could confidently say would listen.

"What I am to tell you remains in this room, understand? If you speak of this to others, the same penalty will stand as the one for revealing my status as a member of the Council."

Deverin nodded, solemn.

"Then you have my word, I will speak of it to no one."

Merlin gave him another long look, rattling his fingers on the desk in agitation, and sighed.

"Arthur has been planning all this for a little over four years; the length of time he's considered me his advisor. When he signed the treaty with Escetia, just after he became king, he already knew that King Fyrendir was a supporter of magic." Merlin looked solemn. "Arthur saw a long time ago, the mistakes his father was making and the enemies he was needlessly creating for himself and Camelot. Arthur could see the people's fear of being executed, rotting the hearts of those who had magic. Thus leading them to strike against the kingdom, in the desperate hope it would mean they could live the rest of their lives _without_ that fear. Others were attacking out of vengeance for loved ones who were executed.

"All the Purge did was sow fear, bitterness, and anger. That combination is enough to drive almost anyone to seek an escape from it. And for many, the only escape they could see was to try kill the source, Uther. And in addition to him, those who wanted outright revenge also targeted his son, and even the people of Camelot themselves. Do you remember the plague, not long after the twentieth anniversary of the Purge?"

Lord Deverin had been stunned to silence to this point, but he nodded all the same.

"Yes, I do. So many people died."

Merlin looked grim.

"And all for one High Priestess' revenge against King Uther. She wanted him to see Camelot brought to its knees before she came for him. Such was her hate for what he'd done, to the people he'd murdered in his quest to eradicate magic. Arthur understands what drives those like her, and knows that the only way to end this cycle of hate is for someone to chose to break the chain of revenge... He's chosen to be the one to do that. He won't continue his father's blind hate of magic, and he _will_ return magic to this kingdom. Once he can be sure the people have gotten used to the idea and won't start a civil war over it. It's become his saying now, that Camelot doesn't need victory, it needs peace. And he intends to forge peace with the magical community, to end this war."

Silence fell between the two men, before the much older of the two took a deep breath and nodded in respect for both Merlin and Arthur.

"Then I've chosen wisely to support this. If our king succeeds in this endeavour, and I believe he will, then he will have done what his father could not. Forge a lasting peace for this kingdom and its people... In all meetings from now on, in matters regarding magic and those who use it, my vote is yours and his to cast."

He stood up and held out his hand to Merlin, who rose from his seat to accept it with a smile.

"Then I look forward to working with you, Lord Deverin. As an instigator of change and an advocate of change, I think we'll make a good team."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it, Merlin has a non-Brotherhood councillor as an ally. Who will support their efforts to bring magic back to the kingdom (even if he won't be in-the-know about a LOT of things). I really wanted Merlin and Arthur to have an ally like that (since yes, Merlin will tell the prat about this development) within the council. I can't keep lumping everything on poor Geoffrey :)**


	8. Plying One's Trade 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Annnnd part 3! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 8: Plying One's Trade ~Part 3~

It was a cheerfully hummed tune that filled the study the following morning, as Merlin gathered up all the reports from his desk. As was the usual for Council meetings now, or at least those he was attending that were very important, Merlin had asked Liam to take his best shirt and his sword to the anteroom behind the Council Chambers. But unlike all the previous times he'd been there since becoming a councillor, the warlock was actually looking forward to today.

Perhaps it was the fact that one of the other councillors was now staunchly behind the return of magic.

Merlin smiled to himself, remembering the startled look that had been on Arthur's face when he'd told him. That Lord Deverin didn't know of the Brotherhood, or Merlin's magic, meant nothing. If he'd accepted this much at this point, then finding out all the rest of that, when magic was eventually legalised publicly, wasn't going to change his opinion. He knew Arthur wanted to bring peace to Camelot and its people, and if it took accepting magic to do that, then so be it.

It was a refreshing change from the stubborn obstructionism on the matter, that the rest of his peers were clinging to.

Merlin sighed at the thought, that being the one low point to meetings these days. But still, things would get through to them with time... eventually.

He left his study and headed to Arthur's chambers, where the king was waiting at the door and fell into step alongside him. Neither of them said anything as they went to the Council Chambers, they didn't need to, and they still remained quiet even after Merlin had gone and put on the waiting sword and shirt and took his seat at the king's right hand.

Deverin was the first to arrive, even beating Geoffrey by a full three minutes. He'd nodded to Merlin before bowing in respect to Arthur, and then took his seat halfway down the table's length.

Merlin eyed that position and frowned a little, resolving to put work in over the next few months to discretely raise the lord's position of favour at the table. With some careful wrangling of errands, and administrative tasks given to certain of the councillors, it would be possible to get Deverin to the seat beside Geoffrey _without_ offending any of the others. It just had to look like he'd earned it, which Merlin admitted with sympathy was exactly what would happen. Deverin was going to find himself with rather a larger workload than councillors were normally expected to do, which wasn't a lot to be quite frank, and a lot less time for socialising.

But, the warlock would make sure that a good percentage of that work was done for him. Most of the councillors disliked coming to see the 'servant' outside of meetings anyway, so asking Deverin to assist him with things wasn't going to upset anyone. But those were plans for another time, and Merlin set them aside once the rest of the council arrived and the meeting got under-way.

This was the tedious part, made a little less so by the fact Merlin had prepared summaries to be handed round and read. Meaning they all got the information the needed, without him having to recite it to them and be constantly interrupted. And as soon as he was certain everyone _had _read the lengthy account, he cleared his throat and began his summary.

"As you can see the state visit made by our king, to attend the wedding of King Fyrendir to Princess Mithian of Nemmeth, was a great success. And while being in the midst of so many wielders of magic, who were doing so openly, was disconcerting at times... all of those we met were living peacefully with their neighbours and were content to obey the laws set out for them. The magic tournament that was held as part of the celebrations was also rather interesting to watch, and had very strict rules to ensure no serious or lasting harm happened to the competitors. It was, in many ways, little different from sword tournaments held here in Camelot, and it was just as popular with the people in the audience."

Arthur was nodding to confirm that assessment, Deverin and Geoffrey also openly nodding in approval of what they heard. But as was expected and inevitable, one of the lords near the upper end of the table frowned at Merlin.

"But this report says nothing of how many sorcerers Escetia has, or how powerful they are. Surely you investigated that? That you remain as a servant in public, is supposed to be so you can _look_ for that sort of information."

Merlin's eyes narrowed at that barbed statement, about to reply when Deverin beat him to it.

The lord thumped the table and scowled in disgust, getting everyone's attention as he rebuked his peer.

"His Majesty and the First Advisor were invited to Escetia to attend a _wedding_, as a mark of great trust and favour. Observing the users of magic within that kingdom was secondary to that purpose, and they saw plenty of them while they were there. More than enough to see that Escetia is peaceful and stable, even with magic allowed... To have broken the trust shown to them, by snooping around like criminals, would have been dishonourable in the least. There is also the fact that Camelot and Escetia are bound by an alliance, making there no need to carry out the _warmongering_ action of gathering information about the arrangement of King Fyrendir's army." He pinned his fellow councillor with a disapproving frown. "Are you a warmonger, Lord Martin?"

Lord Martin flushed, aware that many of the other councillors had averted their gaze from him in an attempt disassociate themselves. He would have no support if he argued, and had no desire to gain a reputation for wanting to spark war.

He scowled, and lowered his chin in a gracious sign of defeat on this matter. He remained dignified at least.

"I am no warmonger. My concern is only for the safety of this kingdom."

Arthur, who had chosen to simply observe with interest the little conflict going on in front of him, deigned now to speak and declare it ended.

"Then there is no need for concern with regards to Escetia. King Fyrendir already has my trust, and at present I am still in his debt for his assistance in reclaiming Camelot. I have seen enough of his army in that endeavour, to know that with our forces in the state they are in, he could take this kingdom with little trouble if he so wished. But he has made it clear that he does not, and is allowing us to rebuild our army. Those are not the actions of a man who intends conquest."

Arthur frowned, thoughtful if not for the reasons they would assume. "And I cannot deny the happiness of his people. They were welcoming of magic, and from that they were far less burdened in their lives than the people of this kingdom are. Now that I have seen how it is in Escetia, I can see that beneath the contentment of our people... there is an underlying layer of _fear_. The people are afraid being accused of magic, as they have seen many innocent people wrongly accused. I have been studying the accounts from the Great Purge, and from reading them I am pained to find just how many were executed having committed no recorded crime. They were killed on no other grounds than suspicion, for no other reason than the words of others pointing a finger at them... I do not want to be known as a king, who built his reign on a foundation of terror."

That quietened the councillors down, several of them avoiding his gaze knowing they had played party to the events he had described. The rest of the meeting proceeded with only minimal interruptions and questions after that, even if it did still last almost two hours. And it was certainly a relief when the councillors filed out to return to the few duties they had between socialising with other members of the court.

All of them except Lord Deverin, who had remained behind after Arthur indicated he should stay. Merlin, however, did choose to leave even if he was permitted to stay. He knew that it was better for Arthur to have this discussion on his own.

The king waited until all doors were closed, before he gestured for the lord to come further up the table. Deverin did so, sitting in the next chair down from where Merlin had been. A sign he had some considerable respect for him, and one that Arthur inwardly approved of when he began to speak.

"Merlin has informed me, that he has filled you in on my intentions for this kingdom. I wished to express personally the gratitude I feel and the hope it gives me, to know that another member of my council has opened his eyes to the truth of magic."

Deverin nodded, sighing with a release of tension that the meeting had caused him. He had never spoken up in such a fashion before, that being the main reason his position of favour at the table had never risen far. He'd stepped out of his comfort zone on this, and was still getting used to it.

"I agree with view that the harm those with magic have inflicted on us in recent years, is due to the fear and bitterness we have caused them. In the days of the Great Purge, I stood by and watched many be burned, drowned, or beheaded. Many who I knew, in my heart, were innocent... I stood by because I shared their fear. So much so that even when my mother's cousin, a minor noble from the east, was arrested on suspicion of magic... I did nothing. None of the family did; we were too afraid that we would be accused as well. We were cowards for refusing to stand up and denounce what was going on. Instead we denounced _her_, and let her die. I have seen it as a shame on our family ever since."

Arthur raised his eyebrows in surprise, having never expected to hear such sentiments were behind this lord's actions. But he wasn't surprised that he'd seen no records of nobles being executed, such matters would have been hushed up and the individuals involved stripped of family name and title before their death. Their families would have paid for that small mercy, to prevent stains against their names, by swearing utter loyalty to Camelot. It was in some way a similar deal to the one Uther had struck with Gaius; sparing the physician in return for the old man's oath to never use magic again.

The young king sighed, bringing a hand to his troubled face.

"I can't say I'm surprised to hear that fear has even played a part in keeping the nobility in line... When my father and mother sought the help of magic to conceive a child, my father never prepared himself for the possibility that the life asked in return for that life, would be hers. His grief at losing her, to what he perceived was the fault of magic, made him blind to what he was doing in his search for revenge. While it's true the Purge brought stability in some ways, he failed to see the foundation of conflict he was laying down for me to inherit. Myself, and the rest of this kingdom. We must all seek to repair the damage that has been done."

Deverin stared in shock.

"King Uther and Queen Ygraine sought the use of magic, to gain a child? You?"

Arthur nodded solemnly, hands clasped before him.

"It is something known only to handful of people, and I am trusting you to keep it quiet. But I want you to know, so that you may understand one of the reasons why I follow this path. For how can I condone the oppression of magic, when I myself am the result of it? Were it not for magic, I never have been born." His expression became pained. "And how can I allow this to continue, when it is true that had I not been born... my mother would never have died, and my father would never have sought to eradicate magic. I know I am not responsible for their actions or their choices, but I still feel guilt for knowing it was _my _birth that led to the deaths of so many innocent people. I will not abandon the people and families those victims left behind. I will make things right."

Lord Deverin stood, and bowed deeply to the young king. Before he then straightened up and regarded him with a determination rarely seen in the eyes of a councillor. It had been a long time since any of those ageing men had shown of spark of inner fire like this. A long time since any of them had been so moved by something they had been told.

"Then in the name of my mother's cousin, and all the other innocents who have lost their lives, tell me what you need of me to help in that endeavour. Name it, and I will see it done."

Arthur's solemn expression gave way to a smile, as he too stood up and clasped the hand that was offered to him in allegiance for this task.

"You are head of your family now, and your estate is not far along the valley. Correct?"

Deverin nodded.

"Yes, Sire."

Arthur looked thoughtful, before his smile returned again.

"Then I need you to garrison a small force of 'guards' for me, who will officially patrol the villages in that area to protect them from bandits. But you can expect them to be called on whenever I have need for a 'special task' to be done."

The lord regarded him for several moments, before realisation dawned.

"And the nature of these 'guards'?"

Arthur's smile widened.

"While magic is not publicly legal yet, I have quite a few sorcerers in my employ. It's time I had a few of them garrisoned closer to the kingdom's heart. The Ascetir Fortress is a little out-of-the-way for me to call them to defence at short notice, and I'm sure King Fyrendir will restock the fortress' complement to replace those those I move... Are you in agreement, Lord Deverin?"

Deverin started to smile as well.

"I think I will be making a trip to my estate tomorrow, to prepare accommodations for the patrol unit you will send me. And it would be an honour to know that I am able to help, to keep the villages near my family's home safe from the brigands that would target them."

~(-)~

In the anteroom, leaning against the door so he could hear the conversation within, Merlin sighed with a mixture of satisfaction and elation when that conversation ended. Quickly leaving through the back passages to drop his paperwork off at his study, before proceeding to his workroom with a cheerful stride. He already knew which of the Ascetir Fortress' complement of sorcerers, Arthur would call in and station at Deverin's estate. It would be the ones who were best at shattering crossbows and damaging catapult structures from a distance. The ones that, in a siege situation, could sneak behind enemy lines and wreak havoc with their weaponry without being seen doing something as showy as throwing fire.

Merlin had to admit to himself, that having sorcerers who were openly soldiers of Camelot was going to ease his burden of defending the city a little. Soldiers and guards could get away with wandering around at night and lurking in shadows. Druids couldn't pass for guardsmen because of their mannerisms, and if the Storm Druids lurked in their usual clothes, where the citizens might see them, if they were spotted it could cause the more hysterically prone people to run around screaming that Druids were invading the city... The thought of that alone was enough to make Merlin wince.

The warlock arrived at his workroom, making a fuss of Friou when she came to him. He then resumed the work of making her new harness, and the task of smoothing and adjusting all the fittings he'd cast yesterday. Three hours of effort saw him fixing the last of the anchor crystals into place, before he applied the web of interlocking enchantments that would protect the wyvern, and continue to make sure she didn't leave clawed footprints everywhere she landed out in the woods. 'Invading wyverns' was another hysterical rumour he didn't want, running through the city and the nearby villages.

And it was as he called Friou over to remove her old harness and put on the new, that Merlin smiled to himself at the thought of his next project... It was by and time the prat got some decent wards placed on the rooms where people kept seeming to target him. And two weeks having been passed since he'd left a commission with Alan, the carpenter should have the key parts of those wards ready for him...

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there will have it, the way in which Deverin will be helping out besides supporting magic-favouring decisions in council meetings.**

**As for the thing with Deverin's mother's cousin, I felt he needed something else as motivation besides the fact he's a decent guy and the type to advocate change if it means peace for Camelot. He made an impression on Arthur with that admission, and in turn Arthur made a **_**BIG**_** impression on him with the revelation about the circumstances of his birth.**

**I think that, in the show, if Arthur knew that it was true he was born of magic. The thought that his birth, and his mother's resulting death, were the cause of so many people being hunted down and killed... It would be a major motivation for him wanting to set things right. That he really would feel a sense of guilt for that, even though he knew he wasn't the one at fault. His sense of honour and justice wouldn't let him see it any other way (since we all know Arthur is such a guilt-tripper when he gets going). I wanted to show that side of him here.**

**I'll see you all with part 4 in a few days! :)**


	9. Plying One's Trade 'Part 4'

**Alaia Skyhawk: This has been delayed a few days, due to me having a week where for some reason I've felt constantly tired. I must have picked up some sort of bug, and have been sleeping it off mostly in between work and a couple of other things. I'm going to try keep my updates regular, but with how busy things have been for me lately I can't say for certain I'll manage it.**

**(sighs) It's times like this I wish I could just be a writer full time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Fear Not This Night (Guild Wars 2 OST, not really a track relevant to the theme of this chapter, but I've been listening to this thing on loop, whenever I'm on my computer, for the past 3 days since I got it :D )**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 9: Plying One's Trade ~Part 4~

No one gave Merlin so much as a second glance the following morning, when he strolled out of the castle gates and headed for workshops. He might have gotten a bit more attention if any of the onlookers were aware of how much money he was carrying, but with the coins hidden all over his person there wasn't so much as a single clink of metal to be heard as he walked.

Merlin stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, yawning. He knew he wasn't going to get much sleep the next few days, but he could live with it. His self-imposed work schedule for these projects, was nowhere near as bad as the one during the months he'd researched the spell to make Morgana forget he was Emrys. Remembering the final casting of that spell, and becoming the vessel for it, made him shudder with memory. Glad that, with things as they now stood, he was unlikely to ever have to use that form of spell again.

Still grimacing with remembered nausea, Merlin arrived at Alan's workshop and went inside. Liam's brother was there, and thankfully his business partner wasn't. It meant no beating around the bush for Merlin to pick up his commission without saying anything to implicate Alan with connection to magic.

The carpenter smiled when he saw him, setting down the mallet and chisel he'd been using on a cabinet.

"Merlin! I wondered when you'd be down here. I have those idols you asked for before you went to Escetia. Tell me what you think."

He went to the back of the workshop, coming back with a crate which he set on the table nearest the warlock.

Merlin looked in when the lid was taken off, and lifted out one of the carved figures. All of them were the same; a shield a hand-span in height, bearing the Pendragon crest, that was surrounded by ornamental cloak flares like those seen on heraldry. He then flipped it over, and slid open the concealed compartment he knew would be in the back. Inside the idol was almost entirely hollow, with the flat surface within set with inlaid runes and holes prepared for anchoring crystals.

Merlin put the cover back on the compartment, and nodded in approval.

"They're perfect." He snapped his fingers, making a show of using a touch of magic to pull from concealment all the coins on his person. They settled into his hand, a pile of gold that he held out to the carpenter. "Three gold pennies per idol, as agreed."

Alan accepted the payment, taking it to a box concealed under one of the workbenches. He then put the lid back on the crate.

"You need any help taking this back to the castle?"

Merlin shook his head, but smiled in thanks at the offer.

"It's all right. I'm used to heavy lifting and this isn't that big." His smile became a grin. "Expect me back in a few days. I have some personal commissions in mind once I've got all my current work done."

Alan followed him to the door, waving him off as he headed down the street.

"Then I'll see you then."

The workshop door closed as Merlin continued down the street. The warlock returning to the castle with his rather ordinary-looking burden. Again, no one gave him a second glance, and he made his way to the lower levels without even once having to pretend he wasn't up to something not officially legal.

Merlin entered his workroom, emptying the idols from the crate and lining them up along the back edge of his main table. The first thing he did was get a rag and a mixture he'd prepared before the visit to Escetia. Tipping the mixture into a bowl over a burner, and allowing it to warm before dipping the rag in.

He began applying it to every inch of the outer surface of the idols. Staining them the same dark colour as all the furniture in the places there were to go, and also preparing them for the spells they were to carry. That job done, he then set aside all but two of them. By the time he'd prepared and cast the preliminary enchantments on eight sets of crystals for all the idols, he wasn't going to have time to complete more than two of them.

He got to work, fighting back more yawns as he worked. Hours ticked by, and Bel stopped in with a tray of food at noon. Merlin murmured his thanks, but it was another hour before he ate the meal he'd been brought. By late afternoon, he had the crystals inserted and spells completed on one of the idols. Again another tray of food was brought, this time by Liam, and again Merlin kept working for a while before eating. It was as the Great Bell rang that he got the second idol completed, at which point he grabbed both it and the first one, and a piece of chalk from a box on one of his shelves.

He hurried through the castle, aware that both Arthur and Gwen would now be preparing for bed. It was thus, with some urgency, that he got to the king's chambers just as Bel was turning back the covers.

Arthur came out from behind his dressing screen, ready for bed and raising his eyebrows at the rather tired-looking warlock stood just inside his door.

"Any reason for a visit at this hour?"

Merlin strode past him, heading for the bed.

"Just to put this in place. I'll be done in a couple of minutes."

With a flick of his hand, Merlin levitated one of the idols to the middle-top of the headboard. Fixing it there with a touch of magic before taking his chalk and starting to draw runes round all the walls.

Arthur watched him, somewhat bemused, and only speaking when Merlin stepped outside to place a final three runes in the hallway; one either side of the door, and one opposite it.

"Merlin, I don't think people are going to be able to ignore those."

The warlock rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"They won't have to... _Giendfeol thas mearca._" There was a shiver in the air, and immediately all of the runes vanished. Merlin then began ticking points off on his fingers. "Your chambers and the space outside the door are now warded against scrying, sleeping spells, love spells, death spells, spells for physical harm, hexes to cause illness and/or insanity. Poisons, sleeping potions, or drugs that haven't been enchanted by Gaius, Liam, or myself."

Arthur's eyebrows rose again, this time in surprise as he pointed at the idol which now sat as a plausible decoration on his bed.

"All that from _one_ carving?"

Merlin hefted the second idol he held, and nodded.

"But don't get any ideas, the ward isn't powerful enough to be full-proof; too many variables to protect against. But it will stop most sorcerers that aren't at or near the power of a High Priest. Morgana would be able to act inside the ward areas, but they'll definitely at least slow her down." He turned to go out the door. "I need to go put this one in Gwen's chambers. We can talk more in the morning."

Merlin left and headed for Gwen's new chambers, the queen having been moved into what had been Uther's rooms more than a year ago. Arthur was taking no chances with her safety, and had insisted they be hers. Those rooms being the most secure and easy to guard in this part of the castle. While Gwen had objected to the fuss being raised over her safety, Katryn at least had been pleased... There were more windows, and so more space for potted plants, in those chambers.

A smile on his face at that thought, Merlin knocked on the door when he reached it. The half-dryad opening it and letting him in to a set of rooms of which half looked like a miniature garden.

~(-)~

The following afternoon found Merlin in his study, nursing a magic-induced migraine. He'd completed three of the remaining six idols, which were for the Council Chambers, armoury, infirmary, Gaius' chambers, Great Hall, and the spring under the city that supplied its water. The warlock had hoped to finish them all today and get them installed, but hadn't counted on his intense and sustained use of magic forcing him to stop. Which was why he was now in here.

Merlin pinched at the bridge of his nose and rubbed at his tired eyes, resolving to get a headache remedy from Gaius before supper. Why was it that every time he made plans to get something done, something else always cropped up to drag the process out?

Almost as if hearing that thought, there was a knock on the door and one of the crankiest of the councillors came in.

Merlin forced himself to remain polite and composed, as he then spent the next twenty minutes assuring the man that yes, the visit to Escetia really did go without any problems, and no, he really didn't believe that the kingdom was any threat to Camelot.

By the time the councillor left, Merlin gave up on the reports he'd been reading and went to get that headache remedy. Before then returning to the study, locking the door, and flopping down on the exceptionally comfortable mattress of the bed in the supposed guest room.

The result was him waking up to a pitch-dark room, and blearily using a jug of water to scry the night sky and figure out what time it was. Which turned out to be close enough to dawn that he just went to Gaius' chambers, crept past the sleeping physician to change into fresh clothing, and then sneak out again to go to the workroom.

Merlin finished up the last three idols and put them in a sack with a pouch of chalk pieces, before going to fetch Arthur's breakfast. Today would just be a normal, ordinary day of chores. Not until night fell would he be able to install the remaining idols, and even then he would require the assistance of a certain Captain of the Castle Guard.

Once night fell, finding Georg wasn't hard. As a point of making it easy to meet up with him, he had long since kept the first part of his inspection patrol the same every night. It meant that, for a period of about twenty minutes after the Great Bell, Merlin would always know exactly where to find him.

When the warlock found him in the hallway near the armoury, keeping his distance. Georg gave him only a moment's glance, before apparently stopping to check the latch of the nearby door was secure. While he did that, Merlin cast the Speaking Spell on him and murmured.

"I've got to install some wards. I need you to walk ahead of me and block patrols by 'inspecting' them while I work. I need a couple of minutes for the smallest rooms, but the Great Hall I'll need about five. I want to start in the armoury."

Georg nodded, as if satisfied the door was secure, and then turned to head towards the mentioned place. He then peered inside to check no one was in there, before going down the hall and beginning to talk to the guard posted there. Deliberately positioning himself so that the man turned his back on the armoury door in order to respond.

Merlin darted through that door, sack in hand, and remained out of sight for a full minute before he reappeared. The warlock hastily drawing symbols either side of the door and one opposite it, before his lips moved in incantation and the drawings vanished. He then darted back into cover, and another whisper reached Georg's ears.

"Infirmary."

So the process was repeated, gradually working up through the castle, and with each stop to block a patrol or distract guards, Georg mused to himself about Merlin's eccentricities at times like this. That such a powerful sorcerer would be flitting around the castle like a mouse hiding from a cat.

After the Great Hall was done, Merlin thanked Georg and slipped away towards the castle gates. Though for what reason he needed to take a ward outside, the Captain wasn't sure.

But then again, with Merlin involved, was anyone able to guess any better?

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: "Fill this place marked out" That's the translation of Merlin's spell to trigger the effects of the wards. And yeah, I left space to avoid ****plot-holes.**** So I can have fun and cause moments of "wtf? why didn't my spell work" for lesser sorcerers, but Morgana can still get stuff off even if she too will be left forced to put more effort in.**

**I hope you ****guys**** enjoyed this chapter, even though there was only a little conversation. Trust me in that the next one will make up for that :)**

**The reason?**

**Arthur + Merlin + Water fight :D**


	10. Plying One's Trade 'Part 5'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Nope, I'm not dead!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 10: Plying One's Trade ~Part 5~

There was a crash, followed by several curses, thuds, and yelps, coming from Merlin's room the following morning. When the warlock realised the sun was well above the horizon, and he was _very_ late to take Arthur his breakfast.

Gaius raised an eyebrow at the racket, shaking his head, and remaining silent until the moment Merlin came scrambling down the steps from his room.

"Sit down and have your breakfast, Merlin. Georg stopped by to say he told Bel to wake Arthur this morning, after he said it was close to midnight when he finished helping you set those wards. He guessed you would be tired enough to sleep in."

Merlin skidded to a halt, gaping at his mentor before letting out a sigh and sitting down at the table. There was a _large_ bowl of porridge there, and an apple, as if Gaius were aware of the fact his ward had skipped several meals over the past few days.

Merlin glanced at Gaius, and flinched at the flat look he was given. Yes, Gaius knew about those skipped meals.

He ate his food, making a point of not rushing, before leaving to head for Arthur's chambers. He was only halfway there when Bel found him.

The druid stopped in front of him, as calm and polite as always.

"Arthur wants me to inform you, that you need to prepare two horses and the gear for a short hunting trip. No need for camping supplies, you'll be back by nightfall."

Bel continued on his way, leaving Merlin stood there with the intense desire to make Arthur sound like a woman like that time so long ago. Instead he turned and headed to prepare everything, even putting on a cheerful smile when he and Arthur rode out of the city and into the woods.

It was about half an hour after that, when the king inexplicably stopped beside the river. He then smirked at Merlin, and pulled a few coils of fishing line, with hooks, from the pocket of his jacket.

"Stop gaping at me, and find a couple of good sticks to make fishing poles. We're going to catch our dinner with them."

Merlin dismounted from Bitan, still staring.

"But I thought this was a _hunting_ trip."

Arthur gave him a long look.

"If you think I didn't notice you spent the night in your study the other day, you're wrong. You've been working yourself into the ground since we got back from Escetia, and I think it's time you had a break. And that's exactly what I brought both of us out here to do."

Merlin started to recover from his shock, and raised an eyebrow at that.

"So you needed a break too?"

The king let out a massive sigh.

"I've been dealing with almost constant 'concerns', from the Councillors, about Escetia. The ones that have come to see me twice, I've warned against continuing to waste my time with their protests. But that's still only amounts to a third of the council, and I needed to get away from the rest of them for at least one day."

Merlin joined him by the riverside, using a flick of magic to yank two straight branches off a nearby willow. He then took the fishing lines from Arthur.

"Well, sitting and waiting for the fish to bite, is certainly going to be a lot quieter than the castle is right now."

He passed a finished pole to Arthur, and watched as the king kicked over a nearby dead log to get grubs and worms for bait. It was funny to think how squeamish he'd been the time they'd done this with Liam. Arthur had clearly gotten over his misgivings about impaling squirming things onto fishing hooks.

The two of them sat down on the riverbank, letting the peace of the setting ease their tensions. Laughing as Merlin caught several fish, while Arthur only managed to get one.

Before long, the sun was passing zenith and the fish had been cooked and eaten. It was then, as Merlin washed his hands in the river, that Arthur eyed his back and a smile crept onto his face.

The next moment saw Merlin shoved head first into the water, bursting to the surface to glare at a laughing king. Another moment after that, and said king was flying through the air to land in the water as well.

When he came to the surface, he chuckled.

"Now that's not fair, using magic."

Merlin started to grin wickedly, raising his eyebrows.

"How about I even things out... First to surrender, wins."

Arthur felt a thread of magic wrap around him, backing up in the water to put some space between him and the warlock. Both of them now grinning, as the king's eyes gleamed gold with borrowed power.

"You're on!"

Arthur shoved a wall of water towards Merlin, who countered with a wave of equal size. Within seconds everything within twenty yards, vertically as well as horizontally, was soaked beneath the great plumes of water being thrown around. That also happened to include the horses, who snorted and looked in the direction of their masters as if wondering what on earth was going on.

By the time the two men were done, it was a surprise there was any water left in the river around them. What with massive puddles of it on the banks either side. It was also as well this _wasn't _a hunting trip, because the volume of their laughter had likely scared away all the game within half a mile.

They were still smiling to themselves when they arrived back at the castle, and Arthur teasingly remarked that he'd come back empty-handed because Merlin had scared everything away as usual. It was then, in the light of the coming dusk, that Merlin tended to the horses and for the first time in a long while went straight to bed. Having been told that Bel would again sort out Arthur's breakfast in the morning.

He felt far better rested the next day, after two lie-ins and the fishing trip. And thus it was in a cheerful frame of mind that Merlin retrieved his oak stave, wrapped it in cloth, and headed into the upper city with it.

When he arrived at the man's workshop, Alan looked up in surprise at who came in. Having not expected Merlin back so soon after getting the idols for the castle wards.

"Merlin, what brings you here today?"

The warlock glanced around the room to check the other carpenter wasn't here, and smiled wryly.

"I need some advice on wood-shaping, and to borrow some of your tools."

The carpenter hastened over, ushering Merlin towards the back of the workshop.

"Of course. What are you making?"

Merlin pulled the cloth off his stave and lay it down on the nearby worktable.

"I need to shape this into a staff, of a very specific shape."

"I'll get the tools you'll need."

Merlin watched as Alan went to table and drawer and hook-on-wall, gathering several tools. And then, under Alan's direction, began to use them on the oak stave. Slimming it down, and gradually turning it into the image of the one he'd seen his alter-ego holding in the glimpses he'd had of Morgana's visions.

When it was done, Merlin couldn't deny how eerie it felt to be holding it, but he didn't reveal that to Alan. He just thanked the carpenter, paid him a silver penny for his time, and went back to the castle.

It was thankfully just after midday, letting Merlin grab a meal in Gaius' chambers before taking the staff down to the workroom. Shaping the staff was the easy part. Changing it from simple wooden stave, to magic-channelling tool, would be an entirely more complicated and long-winded matter. Staff making was something he'd studied out of curiosity, and to try to better understand the workings and creation of his Sidhe staff. And while the methods and materials for making staffs were as varied and numerous as the clouds in the sky, the principles at least were few and plain. Prepare the staff through cleansing, attuning it to magical energies, and then embed whatever enchantments were wanted to dictate its power and abilities. The stronger the sorcerer who made the staff, and the more of their power they invested in those enchantments, would decide the power of the finished tool. Everything else was up to chance, for magic could be a fickle thing when imbued into a staff. Makers often ended up with a tool that also had abilities they didn't intend, or be missing some of the ones that had been wanted.

Merlin rummaged through his jars of herbs, taking down a small one of hyssop and spooning a measure into a pot. To that he then added a lump of bees' wax, and a large measure of the oil he used as a base for all herbal oils he made for spells.

He stuck the pot on top of his small forge, throwing enough magic into the special stones it contained for it to become warm and remain that way for a few hours. He then roused Friou from where she napped in the corner, and left via the caverns to fly to the Lake of Avalon.

He was subdued when the two of them returned to the workroom. Being at the lake, holding the staff beneath the surface while incanting a spell to cleanse it with the sacred waters, had reminded him of how close yet so far Freya was from him there. He'd kept wishing she would appear, but knew she would not. It left him quiet as he retrieved his now warmed and well-steeped mixture from the warm top of the forge.

He tipped some of it into a bowl, and added powdered quartz to it before spreading it over the middle of a leather square. He used it to sand the staff smooth, also sealing the surface and giving the whole thing a golden hue from the oil. After that he did something that would raise eyebrows among many, pricking a finger to put several drops of blood into a pestle, followed by plucking a scale from a very startled wyvern and adding that too. They were ground together into a dull paste, which he well-diluted with purified water. And then, with a linen cloth, he used that unusual mixture to wash the entire staff down twice while again incanted spells.

It was now purified, prepared for magic, and had been personalised to him. The blood and the scale, through symbolic connection, attuning it to be used by a Dragonlord.

Merlin grimaced to himself as he went for his evening meal, warning Gaius he was going to be out all night, and that Bel would need to take Arthur his breakfast again in the morning. Once again he headed out through the caverns, this time with Friou carrying him to the Isle of the Blessed. A magically-significant site, if not one of _the_ most magically significant sites in all of Albion. If he didn't want the staff to explode under the sheer strength of his magic, then it now needed to be exposed to a very intense magical environment.

Which meant, after putting the staff on the altar, he spent almost the entire night walking round it and chanting. If anyone were to ask him why so few sorcerers had or made staffs, proper staffs, it was because certain parts of the procedure to do so were exercises in extreme tedium as well as a significant investment of power. Thus good staffs were rare and cherished by their owners, who were then very reluctant to part with them even after death. Many destroyed their staffs to stop others taking them once they were gone.

At dawn, when Gaius woke up, he made no comment when a peek into Merlin's room revealed the warlock to be back and face-down, asleep with his boots and jacket still on. But when Merlin did wake, he found a sandwich waiting for him on the table, along with a pot of herbal tea that just needed water adding to it. He ate and drank both, retrieving his staff from under his bed with a weary smile... Almost done.

Down at his workroom, his movements became reverent as he got a small box from his most secret of hiding places down here; a hollow behind one of the blocks in the wall, which he could pull out and put back without any sign of it having been moved. Inside that box were the pieces of Aithusa's egg, what could only be considered one of the ultimate symbolic items of the magic of Dragons and Dragonlords, and the bond they shared. Merlin took one small piece of that shell, and put it in a pestle along with the rest of the oil mixture he'd made the day before.

After grinding the two together, he rubbed the mix over the staff but with no more incantations. Completely silent as he worked to make sure every inch was covered with it. One final time he and Friou flew out through the caverns, this time simply to a place far out into the woods. And once there, Merlin called to the skies quite specifically for the one that had come from that egg.

It took over an hour for Aithusa to arrive and land rather ungainly in the clearing. Chirping in greeting to him, and crooning as he stroked the youngster in greeting. It would not be long now before the young dragon should begin to be able to talk. Aithusa was growing up fast, and was now visibly bigger than Friou. A few more years, and it would be hard to believe how small the dragon had started out.

Merlin smiled to himself, letting out a small wistful sigh, and then took a step back so he could hold out the staff.

"I've called you here to ask for a favour. I need you to bless this staff. Not to burnish it, just to bless it. A staff for me to use whenever I have to disguise myself as 'Emrys'. A staff to help keep me safe, and help me protect others, from those that would seek to bring down Camelot and Arthur. Will you do it?"

Aithusa reared up onto hind legs, head tilting in inquisitive regard of the item in question. And then, with a cheerful chirp, the dragon exhaled a breath of pure magic over it.

Merlin watched as Aithusa's blessing reacted with the presence of the eggshell, bleaching the staff to a shade so pale there was no way it could be mistaken for ordinary wood. And when it was over, Merlin felt a thrill at the way his power coiled so easily around the staff. Linking several of his threads to it, before casting a spell of renewal and growth and channelling it through the stave.

Grass turned lush around him, and flowers burst into bloom. Even the trees above him put out rush of new leaves. Aithusa chortled, rattling wings in excited approval at how well it had worked, and was then on the receiving end of a hug from the Dragonlord as Merlin whispered.

"Thank you. With this, you're helping me bring about the bright future of Albion."

Letting go of the young dragon, Merlin grinned as he hefted his now-completed staff. Nothing felt better for a warlock than plying his trade, especially when done for such a cause.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: There you have it, sub-ep done. And I can say, with Season 5 so close now, that I will be piling out one more sub-ep before it starts. And why am I doing that? (Grins) Because I've made some changes to what I had planned for Season 5, and it's going to be one heck of a ride :D**


	11. Changing Circumstances 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, here's the first part of the last sub-ep before Season 5. This is setting up the three main additions/changes for my plans... And I guarantee that the last line of the second paragraph will make you say "WHAT?" Heheheehehehe! And yes, I'm going with the spoiler that S5 starts 3 years after the end of S4. If it turns out it isn't that long, it doesn't really matter. I'll just adjust the time references in episode one as needed when transcribing it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 11: Changing Circumstances ~Part 1~

The castle was alive with anticipation and joyous enthusiasm, every hallway graced by people with smiles on their faces. And as Merlin cheerfully made his way along his accustomed route between Arthur's chambers and the workroom in the lower levels, he could honestly say what wasn't there to smile about?

It was hard to believe that almost three years had now passed since Morgana's last takeover attempt, the people were comfortable with Gaius using healing magic... And the day after tomorrow it would be Prince Balther's second birthday.

Merlin's smile became a grin, as he remembered the look on Arthur's face when Gwen had told him she was expecting. The king had barely said an understandable word for about ten minutes. After that, he'd been as excited and elated as a small child given a much-wanted present. He'd then proceeded to drive Gwen up the walls with attentiveness, until at six months gone she'd finally scolded him for it.

But what really made Merlin smile, was that once the prince was born there was one thing the king and queen had agreed on... That their best friend be the one to choose his name. It had been his turn to be speechless then, and triggered a frantic flurry of thoughts. What with only having a few minutes to pick a name before Arthur went to announce the birth. In the end he'd chosen to honour two men who had each died from injuries received to save their sons. His and Arthur's fathers; Balinor and Uther.

Things had been calm and wonderful and unbelievably successful ever since. Arthur had founded the Knights of the Round Table, noting that they were separate from and did not know of the Brotherhood. Trade had been going well, there had been no wars, and the only thing the Knights had had to deal with of late were bandits and smugglers.

Speaking of smugglers, Tristan had chosen to remain in Camelot after Isolde's death. He'd joined the Knights, and while he didn't have an Amulet of the Round Table, he _was_ a member of the Brotherhood. Things had been quiet for him too, and being a Knight had given him something to focus on other than his grief for Isolde.

Merlin sighed, pushing aside his own regrets at being unable to save her. The past was past, and he needed to focus on the future.

He reached the stairway to the lower levels, giving the guards a nod as he passed by. Completely unaware that one person who wasn't smiling was watching him from the doorway above.

The chief of the castle staff, Lord Vernor, frowned as he watched Merlin disappear from sight. Also frowning at the guard's obvious arrangement with him to ignore him. This was the third time he'd followed the servant, and been unable to continue further because of those guards. What had started out as a simple check, after his own servant had noted that for a few years now Merlin was almost never seen during the day, was now something greatly concerning. He'd thought Merlin was just shirking his duties, slacking off because the king also had Bel serving him. But after setting his servant to watch Merlin, Lord Vernor knew that besides taking the King his breakfast, and the occasional sighting of him tending weapons and armour or him riding out somewhere with the King, Merlin spent almost all his time in the lower levels. Often not emerging from wherever he went until well after the Great Bell each evening.

Lord Vernor scowled, turning and stalking away. Well this was enough of that! No servant was going to get away with such behaviour when he was supposed to be tending to the needs of the King!

He headed for the King's study, his expression sending several servants scurrying to cover as he passed. When he got there though, his knock was firm yet polite. No one pounded on the Arthur's door.

A voice called out to enter, and once Lord Vernor was inside Arthur regarded him thoughtfully.

"You wished to report something to me?"

Lord Vernor nodded stiffly, his tone expressing his displeasure at what he had to say.

"I have it from my servant, that yours, Merlin, has been shirking his duties. Disappearing into the lower levels all day, every day. He's almost never seen doing anything, and nothing besides retrieving your breakfast or tending to your weapons and armour. I am concerned that he is taking advantage of your good will, Sire, and thought that you should be informed."

Arthur remained quiet, a small frown creasing his features before he nodded and waved a hand in dismissal.

"Thank you for reporting this to me. I will deal with it."

Lord Vernor bowed and left, leaving a very thoughtful king to his musings. But not the musings he might have expected. Instead, Arthur's thoughts were about one simple fact... It seemed Merlin's guise as a servant was finally reaching its limits.

He sighed, setting aside the report he'd been reading and leaving his study. He headed for the nobles' wing, and what had been his father's chambers. Those rooms were now Gwen's and his son's, serving as her quarters and his nursery, both.

Gwen looked to the door when he entered, smiling at him while their son, Balther, played on the nearby rug with a cloth toy of a horse. The little boy turned his brown eyes, so much like his mothers, towards the door as well. His mop of blond hair almost hanging in them as he smiled at the sight of his father and chortled.

"Si Si?"

Arthur shook his head and smiled at the query, walking over to gently tousle the child's hair.

"Maybe later. Your father needs to speak with your mother right now."

At those words, Gwen, who had been smiling at the touching moment between father and son, frowned in concern.

"What is it?"

Arthur stood straight, letting out a long sigh.

"Lord Vernor just came to see me. He's had his servant watching Merlin, and is aware now that my manservant doesn't seem to be doing much 'servant' work, even if he doesn't know what he's really been up to. If he's noticed, then it's likely most of the castle staff, and many of the courtiers, may be aware of it too. I came to ask your council. I want to be sure what you think, before I make any decision."

Gwen shook her head, before giving him a knowing smile.

"Arthur, you don't need me for this. You already know what you need to do. It may not yet be time for magic to walk in the open, but that doesn't mean you can't give Merlin some of the public credit he deserves. I think we both know that he's played the fool for long enough. Let him show the court, and Camelot, how wise he truly is."

Arthur nodded, sighing again before glancing at the ring that let him call Merlin. He raised that hand, and murmured quietly.

"_Ic clippe tu, Merlin._"

He lowered his hand, and knelt down beside his son. Picking up Balther's cloth horse and trotting it across the rug to the sound of the child's giggling.

Ten minutes after triggering the ring, Merlin came in through the door having tracked it's location with a spell. He smiled as he saw Arthur playing with the young prince, and waited for the king to stand up before speaking.

"You needed me for something?"

There was a pause as Arthur considered how to say this, before he decided that he might as well be blunt.

"You're fired."

Merlin's jaw dropped open, as he gaped in shock.

"W-what? W-what are you talking about? Arthur!"

"_Arthur!_"

Gwen's tone was scolding, as she gave her husband a disapproving stare.

Arthur winced, clearing his throat and pointedly averting his gaze by focusing instead on Merlin.

"What I mean to say is, you're no longer going to be my manservant... Lord Vernon, the chief of the castle staff, knows you've been spending most of your time in the lower levels. He reported it to me less than an hour ago, and well..."

Merlin's expression brightened.

"You're going to repeal the law?"

Arthur winced again.

"Not quiet yet, but soon. But as Gwen pointed out to me, that doesn't mean you can't get some of the credit you deserve. I can't announce you as Court Sorcerer, but I can reveal the rest." He started to smile. "And don't tell me you're not prepared for it. You've spent the last two years commissioning furniture with Alan, and clothing via Lady Jancine, and sneaking both into that room at the top of the next tower over from Gaius' chambers. The only one holding you back from that, is me and my decisions. So now I'm deciding that you don't have to play the fool anymore. I want you to stand proud, in the rank you should hold in all eyes within my court and kingdom... So if you want to go change into something a bit more appropriate, I'm going to call an immediate convening of the main members of the court. To take place in the Council Chambers."

Merlin stood there, utterly still, before turning and dashing out of the room wearing a grin that he quickly hid once in the main passages. He then hastened to the aforementioned tower, climbed the stairs all the way up, and unlocked the spell on the door at the top.

Inside was a set of rooms rather similar to Gaius' chambers, with a large main chamber and a smaller one at the back; albeit it wasn't accessed via stairs. The walls were lined with bookshelves, and racks for herbs and jars. There were two long tables dominating the end furthest from the hearth, ready to receive the tools and paraphernalia of his workroom in the lower levels. There was a book pedestal, ready and waiting for his first and most sentimentally valued spellbook to rest upon. Near the hearth was his small dining table, big enough to seat four should he want to invite friends to breakfast or supper, and a small if mostly unnecessary collection of cooking things in a cupboard beside the fire. One well-cushioned, high-backed chair, rested in the corner where a modest selection of poetry and epic saga books had a shelf of their own. On top of that low shelving, a lute lay alongside a pile of music notations.

Merlin paused in the doorway to survey that scene, noting the dust that had gathered everywhere since the last time he'd come in here to clean. Everything would need a scrub down tomorrow, if he were truly moving in here permanently now.

The warlock hesitated at that thought, and the knowledge that it meant moving out of his room in Gaius' chambers. The transition would hurt for a while, emotionally, but it would mean that Liam could have his old room. Something that would benefit him a great deal as the physician's apprentice. Everyone had to move on at some point, and now Merlin was finding that it was his time to do so.

He walked across the main room, passing through the door at the far send to enter his bed-chambers. The bed at least, a simple affair with no bedposts or curtains, wouldn't need sorting. It, and everything else in this smaller room, had been spelled for preservation and cleanliness just in case of the need to move in at short notice. Thus the clothing Merlin got from the closets was clean and fresh, and all he had to do was go behind his equally plain dressing screen and change into them. It, and every other piece of wooden furniture in the two rooms, had been made by Alan. And everything was plain, with no ornamentation, even if it had been stained dark in the style popular among nobles. A clear point that, while he could afford to buy quality, Merlin had see no point in paying for frivolous and unnecessary details.

The clothing he was wearing when he came out from behind the screen, reflected that attitude. It was well-tailored, but made of sensible fabrics instead of expensive and delicate linens or silk brocades. Garbed in a simple high-collared dusk-blue shirt, with a grey thigh-length waistcoat over it, Merlin sat on the edge of his bed to pull a pair of sturdy, well-polished boots on and securing them over the bottom hem of his slightly billowed trousers. All-in-all he certainly looked like a noble, if one that had his own distinctive taste in styles. And yet his entire appearance was one of being discretely sorcerous. But it was something that would only be noticed, if the person looking at him already knew he was a warlock.

Clothing sorted, he checked himself over in the nearby floor-length mirror. Adjusting the collar of his shirt to allow him to secure a much smarter version of his usual neckerchief in the resulting gap. He then took a deep breath, and headed out of his rooms and down the stairs. Watching for people, and flitting from alcove-to-alcove to make his way to the back entrance to the Council Chambers. He could hear a large number of people in there, and by opening the door a crack and peeking through, he could see Arthur and Gwen seated in their thrones, waiting.

Merlin activated the Speaking Spell to Arthur, and whispered.

"I'm in the antechamber, ready whenever you are."

Inside the Council Chambers, Arthur allowed himself a half-glance towards the door where Merlin peered in. Able to hear the trace of apprehension in the warlock's voice. Merlin was starting to feel just a little nervous about this, and Arthur shared that feeling. If not for the fact that the councillors present all already knew Merlin was a noble, then this announcement would have been a nightmare. Making a commoner his wife and queen had caused enough of a stir already, but suddenly announcing the promotion of his supposedly idiotic manservant to the nobility was just as bad in its own way. Thus, in some form or other, there were going to be protests for quiet a while until Merlin proved himself before the whole of the court.

Arthur got to his feet, a wordless signal that brought silence to all those gathered in the room.

"I know you are all wondering what my reason is for calling you here is. In truth, this is something that has been a long time in coming. This morning, it came to my attention that certain individuals, if possibly more of you who have not said anything, have become aware that my manservant, Merlin, has not been seen performing much of the duties associated with that role. I can honestly say to you all, that he _has_ been serving me for quite some time in another role. For a number of years now, he has been my manservant only in name... and now it is by and time that he be acknowledged for his efforts and good work done for Camelot."

Arthur began to look at each of the councillors, waving them to form up either side of the room near the throne. He could see in their eyes, the realisation of what was about to happen. Several looked unhappy, but the rest took it with grace. And among those, Lord Deverin actually wore a small smile, as the row of men leading down the room from Arthur's right, visibly moved to leave a gap between them and the thrones where someone could stand.

Once the council were lined up, it was Lord Geoffrey that spoke.

"As I am sure every one of my fellow councillors will do, we are ready to speak in affirmation of what the court are about to be told."

Arthur nodded to him in thanks, before turning to gesture towards the antechamber door. Merlin walked in, chin held high and his expression composed. His clothing brought startled murmured from the gathered courtiers, but that was nothing compared to the gasp when Merlin took up position in the place left for him among the ranks of the councillors.

Once he was there, Arthur raised a hand to silence everyone. Waiting until they were quiet before explaining.

"For a number of years, for my benefit, Merlin has remained a servant in order to be my eyes in the watch for threats to Camelot. But in addition to that, he has been my staunch advisor. A man educated to a high degree through his own studies and through tuition from our Court Physician, Gaius. In that time he has negotiated treaties and trade agreements on Camelot's behalf. He has provided insights on laws that were unfair to the common people, and helped me adjust them to best benefit all. He has helped me usher in the prosperity and peace you have all enjoyed for this past three years, and without him I would not be the king I am today. He is my First Advisor, and has been a member of the High Council for over three years. A fact that can be confirmed by his peers who stand arrayed beside him."

Arthur looked at the council, who themselves nodded mutely in confirmation, and it was Lord Deverin who spoke up as he looked towards Merlin.

"And all I can say is, that I am pleased to see Lord Merlin finally recognised for his work. For he has shown himself to be wise beyond his years, and has been an invaluable addition to the Council."

Quiet murmurs sprung up again among the courtiers, of whom all had had their potential protests silenced by the confirmation from the councillors. Merlin had been a noble, and a member of the Council, for all that time?

Arthur let them talk for a few moments, before gesturing for Merlin to come before him. The king was holding the jewelled rod that he himself had clutched, and sworn upon, when ascending to the throne. Seeing it, Merlin realised what was expected, and knelt down before him as his friend uttered the words that would change his circumstances forever.

"Merlin of Ealdor. You were born a farmer, lived as servant, and now serve as a nobleman of my court. As was done in times long past, and which has not been done for centuries, you are to rise as the founder of a new House. Just as the founders of those great families assembled here, did so long ago. It is an honour that many of the nobility have forgotten is possible, for without it they themselves would not hold the titles they have this day. You have been a nobleman in my eyes for some years, and now it is time for you to be that in truth and law... By what name will you call your House?"

Merlin froze for a moment, his mind fumbling when he realised he was being asked to pick a family name. It had never occured to him before now to pick one, it wasn't a topic that had ever come up. And yet, if he'd bothered to look at the laws involved in granting the highest levels of nobility, he'd have known he should have come up with one.

He remained speechless for several seconds, before picking the only thing he could think of that he knew he wouldn't regret choosing.

"I choose to name my House, Garrah."

Arthur smiled, recognising the reference to Kilgharrah, and held the rod out horizontal before him.

"Then I ask you, Merlin Garrah. Do you swear to serve Camelot and its King, in the name of upholding its laws and protecting its people, in all that you say and do?"

Merlin reached out, wrapping his hand around the rod and looking Arthur in the eyes.

"I so do swear it. That my life be yours, to command and use as you see fit in that endeavour. To the ends of time, I and my descendants will follow and serve you, willingly and with honour. For Camelot, and for Albion!"

Arthur's smile widened with pride, as he pulled gently on the rod to indicate Merlin begin to stand up.

"Then arise, Lord Merlin of the House of Garrah. Stand in your rightful place at my right hand, as First Advisor and a member of the High Council of Camelot."

All went quiet, the moment dragging out until from behind the columns to the left, Gwaine punched at the air and cheered.

"Drinks are you tonight, Merlin! It's about time you got some credit!"

Beside him, Elyan hushed the exuberant knight, before he and the rest of the Brotherhood who were present moved past the disbursing lines of councillors to congratulate the newly-appointed noble.

The astounded courtiers began to file out, and after watching them go, Gwen rose from her throne to speak to her husband quietly.

"Some of them are going to give you trouble over this."

Beside her, Lord Geoffrey interceded.

"That may be, but I have already compiled a list of precedents for a commoner being raised to nobility and founding a House. Namely, at his Majesty's request, the precedents that correspond to the majority of all of the current members of Camelot's court. They even mention, in some cases, the former professions of many of those founders. Lord Vernon's family, for example, was founded by a fisherman who joined Camelot's army and rose through the ranks. They need only be reminded of their own families' humble beginnings, and they will have little choice but to come to accept that Merlin has been given this honour because he has earned it."

In the middle of the gathering of his friend, Merlin let out a long sigh.

"It's not like I'm not used to it. It will be no different than when I had to prove myself to the Council." He looked at Arthur. "So, what now? Should I just go back to what I was doing in the workroom?"

Arthur slung an arm over his shoulder, steering him towards the doors.

"Oh no, no hiding away. After the heralds made the announcement in the city, and the messengers set off to take word of this to Ulwin and the rest of the kingdom, we are going to celebrate."

Merlin stared at him, digging his heels in to try and slow the progress to the door.

"But the staff are already busy preparing for Balther's birthday celebrations!"

Arthur chuckled, as Percival and Gwaine took over dragging the reluctant warlock out the door.

"A small banquet for my closest circle of friends and associates, the Brotherhood. I think they can manage that on short notice."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it, lol. Arthur and Gwen have a son, Merlin has been elevated ****publicly**** to the rank of nobility, and the third thing I'm adding was hinted at with Balther's one line in this chapter "Si Si". I'll let you wonder what that's about :P**


	12. Changing Circumstances 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 12: Changing Circumstances ~Part 2~

When his eyes opened the following morning, Merlin frowned a little in puzzlement until he remembered where he was. While the mattress on his bed was only half as thick as those of every other noble in the castle, it was still a lot softer than the narrow cot he'd used for the past ten years. And having not been all that tired last night, even when most of the rest of his friends were more than a little drunk by the time they'd retired to their beds, it seemed the strangeness of being in these rooms for the first time had caused him to wake early.

He sat up, barely able to see in the darkened room, and with a muttered spell lit the nearby candle before walking to the window. Looking out, there was only the tiniest hint of pre-dawn glow to the east. He hadn't just woken up early, he'd probably woken before every other resident in the castle.

Merlin sighed, deciding that trying to go back to sleep now was pointless. And since it was far too early to go collect breakfast for himself from the kitchens, he might as well do something constructive.

He got out the most hard-wearing and basic of the outfits in his closets, which were of the same fabrics he'd worn up until now even if the tailoring was far better. With those on, he tramped down the tower stairs to the ground floor, taking the bucket from his broom cupboard with him, and came back up after filling it from the closest cistern. He then proceeded to dust down all his furniture, then sweep and mop his floor. Choosing to do it with the mundane method as a means to pass some time.

He was almost done with the latter-most of those tasks, when without any warning at all the main door into his chambers opened and a servant walked in with a breakfast tray.

Merlin paused in what he was doing, noting the surprise on their face at seeing him scrubbing his own floor.

"Who sent you up here?"

The young man, barely more than a boy really, visibly gulped. His head ducked down, shoulders hunched, almost like he wanted to hide.

"I've been assigned to you by Lord Vernor. H-he wasn't very happy about it, but said it was only proper for the King's First Advisor to have a servant."

Merlin set aside his mop, expression softening.

"So since he felt he couldn't avoid assigning me one, he picked the newest and most inexperienced of the castle servants. That's right, isn't it? How long have you been working in the castle."

The youth hunched lower, meaning all Merlin could see of his head now was a good view of the top of his tousled brown hair.

"Th-three days."

Merlin gaped for an instant in outrage. Not at the servant, but at Lord Vernor.

"_Three?_" The youth flinched, and Merlin immediately calmed his tone. Walking over to him. "I'm not angry at you, so don't worry. Just pass me that tray, sit yourself down, and I'll finish up this floor."

That jolted the youth to attention, his head snapping up and his eyes widening in protest.

"But I'm supposed to do that!"

Merlin made him sit down on a stool, and gave him a long look as he retrieved his mop.

"I never asked for a servant. I don't want one, and I don't need one. I'm perfectly capable of cleaning my own rooms, taking my own laundry to be washed, and getting my own meals from the kitchens... But..." He took a deep breath, letting it out as he resumed washing the floor. "If I turn you away, refuse your service, then I'll probably end up causing you to suffer. I can already see that you're the type of lad who will just be trampled by any other master, or Lord Vernon, if stuck serving them or being under his jurisdiction for general castle work... So I'm not going to turn you away, but you _are_ going to learn a few rules if you're going to be my manservant."

The young man gulped again, almost trembling where he sat on the stool.

"What rules, My Lord?"

Merlin sighed, bringing a hand to his head in resignation.

"First rule, don't call me 'Lord'. You can call me Lord Merlin in public. But in these rooms, or anywhere when there's just Arthur, myself, or any of the rest of his closest circle, you are to call me Merlin. I don't need you bowing and scraping to me all the time." He resumed washing the floor. "The second rule is, you are not to be scared of me. I will never hurt you. I will never scold you if the floor isn't cleaned perfectly. I will never tell you off if you're a little late bringing a meal. The only thing I _will_ scold you for, is if you spend every moment you're around me, trembling in your boots. Got that?"

He smiled now, wry and mirthful, and it was enough to coax a timid smile out of the young man.

"Got it... Merlin."

The last of the floor now clean, Merlin set aside the mop and turned to face his new servant.

"So, are you going to tell me your name?"

"Warren."

Merlin kept smiling, moving to where the tray waited with its very basic breakfast. Of the three chunks of bread on it, he picked up and tossed one to the servant before seating himself to eat the others and the accompanying cheese.

"Well then, Warren. As soon as I've finished this, you and I are going to take this tray back to the kitchens together. And then I'm going to show you some good short-cuts for getting around the castle, that few if any of the other servants know. Once that's done, I'll need you to help me move everything from my study, to the King's study. Arthur promised me last night that he'd get a desk moved in there for me this morning."

Merlin finished up the rest of his food, and in the guise of changing into clothing that wasn't splattered with water and dirt from cleaning, entered his bedchamber. He left Warren sat on the stool, having insisted he could dress himself, and now took the moment to peer through the crack between door and frame.

He hadn't wanted a servant for two reasons. The first, was that he didn't want the rest of his former peers to think he was lording it over them now that he was a noble. The second, was that there was going to be no way he could hide his magic, or his magic-related duties, from one. About the only good thing in this situation, was that Warren was a very new member of staff. Probably from the lower town, meaning he'd be relatively comfortable with magic having seen or perhaps even experienced Gaius using healing spells. But magic was still technically illegal at this point, which now forced Merlin to take an unavoidable precaution.

"_Ic forbinde thu, ic ahelle min dierneu._"

If Warren felt the spell wrap around him, he showed no sign of it. And he had no reason to suspect he'd been enchanted when Merlin emerged smiling from his bedchamber a couple of minutes later.

A number of servants paused when they saw Merlin accompanying Warren down to the kitchens. The warlock noted several more regarding him in surprise when they came across him showing his servant around and teaching him where things were stored and what the best routes were. But none were as surprised as Warren himself was, the teen progressing from admiration of his new master to outright awe that he was so lucky to be serving him. Because one thing was already completely clear, working for a man who had himself been a servant meant that never would he be looked down on or treated like dirt.

But after the idyllic hours before noon, Merlin knew he would have to expose his manservant to certain truths before the day was over. And so, after inviting Warren to dine with him, Gaius, and Liam, Merlin now led the young man to the guest room that had served so long as his study.

The warlock surveyed the room, and the table piled with reports that dominated it. Each pile was already sorted, only requiring to be secured with something before being put into a box. The most damning part would be retrieving the ones in the pigeon-hole shelf he'd hidden and secured to the ceiling with magic.

Merlin waited until everything else was boxed, before giving his new servant an apologetic glance.

"I'll warn you in advance... The King already knows about this." He pointed to the shelf that only he could see. "_Aliese._"

The moment Merlin's eyes gleamed gold, and the shelf appeared and dropped to be caught by him with a second glow of eyes, Warren choked and immediately scrambled for the door. But before he could reach it, he slammed into the barrier that Merlin had silently triggered after first bringing him into the room.

Warren clawed at it frantically for several seconds. Before he at last seemed to notice that Merlin was pointedly ignoring his attempt to escape, and was in fact fastening a cover over the front of the shelf from the ceiling to stop anything falling out of it on the way to Arthur's study.

He watched Merlin for several moments more, before his voice emerged as barely a squeak.

"You're a sorcerer."

Merlin glanced at him, remaining nonchalant in the hopes of calming the servant down faster.

"Warlock, actually. That means I was born with magic, and never really had a choice about using it. It was a case of learn to control it, or have it ruin my life." He set the small shelf down on the table, and turned to face Warren. "And I owe you an apology... Because even if you had gotten out the door just now, you wouldn't have been able to tell anyone what you saw. I put a spell on you this morning, to stop you revealing my secret. If you try, at best all you will be able to do is gibber like a madman. Every word, spoken or written, that you try to say to reveal I have magic will simply twist into nonsense. So I suggest you save yourself the humiliation, and not even try... And besides, I promised you, remember? I will never hurt you, and you are never to be scared of me. I've lived in Camelot for ten years, and if I wanted to harm it I hardly think I'd have waited this long." He picked up the shelf again, after stacking one of the three boxes they'd filled, on top of it. "Now pick those other two up, and help me take them to Arthur's study. I've got several missives to write today, and I still have to fasten this shelf to the ceiling in there."

Merlin's tone had become kindly, coaxing, and very gentle. It was enough to bring Warren over, if a little reluctantly, and have him pick up the remaining two boxes. And if he looked uncertain and uncomfortable to any who saw him during the following walk, the fact that Merlin was animatedly talking to him about recent castle gossip meant it would be taken to be nothing but shyness.

Once at Arthur's study, Merlin found that the promised desk had been installed. Off to one side, where the decorative curtain framing the arch into the main part would obscure it from anyone who had just come in the door. Which was perfect, because it meant anyone walking in wouldn't inadvertently be able to see documents being pulled from an invisible shelf above it.

In the end, Merlin found himself forced to place another barrier to stop Warren fleeing in terror. When the servant panicked, the moment he started casting the spell to fasten shelf to ceiling. He didn't know if it was the fact that, unlike Gaius, he was a totally unknown magic wielder to the youth, or if it was just that the servant was naturally prone to fright. He suspected it was a bit of both, and was at a loss as to what to do about it, when the study door opened and the Queen walked in.

Gwen smiled warmly when she came far enough into the room to see the desk, a glance noting Warren's presence.

"I heard that Lord Vernon assigned you a manservant. It's not proving too strange, I hope."

Any reply Merlin was about to make, was just as swiftly drowned out. As Warren began to gesticulate wildly, a stream of utter gibberish coming from his mouth. After a few seconds, with a look of extreme resignation, Merlin pointed at him.

"_Ablinn!_" Warren's mouth snapped shut, and the warlock looked at his friend. "It _could_ be going better. Since I knew it would be impossible to hide my magic or magic-related duties from him, I showed him after making sure he couldn't tell everyone about it. Sufficient to say, he's currently terrified of me." Merlin winced. "It's reactions like this, that make me wonder if I ever really _want_ to openly use magic when the law is repealed."

The tinge of hurt in his voice as he said that, caused Warren to turn and stare at him with a startled frown. As for Gwen, she sighed with sympathy and came over to place a hand on Merlin's arm.

"Don't think like that, Merlin. You and Arthur haven't struggled through all that you have, to return magic to the land peacefully, for you to hide away once magic is free again. All you have to do is continue to be yourself, and people will get over their surprise." She now turned to face Warren. "While I am grateful you would try so hard to tell me of something you thought could be a threat, there's no need to in this case. My husband has been aware of Merlin's magic for almost seven years, and trusts him completely. All that Merlin does, he does for Camelot and with Arthur's blessing."

Warren stared at her, as if struggling to comprehend that the Queen of Camelot already knew the First Advisor had magic. And then, after seeing Gwen's words had sunk in enough, Merlin undid the silencing spell and patted him on the shoulder.

"Like I said, there's no need to be scared of me. I've been protecting Camelot, for no credit I might add, for years." He sighed, looking at his new desk and deciding that those missives could wait a couple of hours. "I think that, for Warren's sake, we might as well get the last of the main shocks over with. Would you like to come with us, and bring the Prince? I'm sure Balther will be more than happy to see his 'Si Si'."

Gwen laughed at that, smiling.

"Yes, he would. I'll go get him, if you'd like to meet me at the stairs to the lower levels?"

Watching the queen walk out, and no longer silenced, Warren murmured quietly.

"Lower levels? Why would she take the Prince down there?"

Merlin clapped a hand on the servant's shoulder, guiding him towards the door.

"Because a very special friend of his is living down there. Until magic becomes openly legal, and I can let him come up here."

He didn't explain any further, as he led the practically traumatised Warren to the aforementioned stairway. But there was something about the way in which a certain hint of curiosity was coming through, that told Merlin that his new manservant would bounce back from this and get used to these things fairly quickly. All _he_ needed to do, was continue to be calm and reassuring with him.

The two of them waited, Merlin chatting to the guards while they did so. And once Gwen arrived carrying her son, they proceeded on into the passages that led to the workroom.

Gwen gave Warren a nod of reassurance when they reached the apparently empty hallway. As Merlin reached out to the wall, audibly opened a door, and visibly braced himself for something as he walked through the supposedly solid surface. But even she winced at the utter racket which broke out a moment later. The sound of a wyvern, keening and screeching at the top of its lungs. She gave the servant a gentle push to send him through the hidden door, following behind and walking round him after he stopped in his tracks within.

Because inside was a room full of books, jars, and uncountable tools and equipment on tables... It was also home to two wyverns, one of which sat watching as the other screamed and rattled its wings in front of Merlin. That same shrieking reptile, then noticing the boy in Gwen's arms, immediately switched from screams to chirrups of contentment. Balther reaching out with chubby hands and giggling.

"Si Si!"

Warren watched in utter shock as his queen put her son on the floor and happily let the wyvern go up to him. That shock only deepening when the magical reptile lay down and reached its nose out with utmost gentleness towards the prince. Balther continuing to squeal and giggle, as he patted that tooth-filled snout and then went on to crawl around and clamber upon his scaly playmate.

Merlin now moved to Warren's side, watching as Gwen knelt down beside her son and the wyvern to scratch it under the chin herself.

"You see, not only am I a warlock, but I'm the last of the Dragonlords. That wyvern sat back there is Geleaffriou, which means Faithful Protection, and she is trained to defend myself, Arthur, and anyone else I direct her to. But that wyvern there with the Prince, is Scilderether, her son... He is Protector of Balther, and he belongs to and is trained to protect the Prince."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, I shall be honest and say that this entire chapter is almost entirely scraped off the wall. I ended up scrapping my original plans, after spontaneously deciding that yeah... Lord Vernon WOULD assign a servant to Merlin, if only for protocol's sake. And yeah, he WOULD assign a total newbie, and Merlin would most definite have trouble hiding his activities from someone who could, in the course of doing the daily chores, walk in on him ****unannounced**** at any given moment XD**

**I hope you guys like it, because I'm probably going to have a lot of fun with Warren. And yep... "Si Si" is a wyvern, and not just any wyvern. He is Friou's son! :D**


	13. Changing Circumstances 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here's the next chapter, coming to you from London! Yep, I'm on holiday at my friend's house, Sparkling Moon Phoenix, just like last year.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 13: Changing Circumstances ~Part 3~

The three adults watched as the prince played happily with his wyvern for the next half-an-hour. During that time, Merlin went to and made a fuss of the female wyvern at the back of the room. Leaving Warren stood near the doorway, until eventually curiosity finally had him inch around Scilderether and cautiously approached where the warlock stood.

The servant stopped a few feet away from her, shoulders a little hunched as he warily watched Merlin scratching her under the chin.

"Where did you get them?"

Merlin glanced at him, and sighed fondly at the amusing memories that question brought to mind.

"Friou was given into my care when she was just a hatchling, and would have died if I'd not raised her." He looked towards the second wyvern. "As for him... Friou disappeared for a full week when Gwen was six months pregnant. Three days after Prince Balther was born, I came down here to find Friou had tried to dig a hole in the middle of her bed and was curled up around an egg."

Hearing the discussion, Gwen came over to the pair of then, smiling.

"And you took it as a sign of fate, and offered Arthur to train the wyvern from that egg to be our son's protector."

Merlin sighed at that, bringing a hand to his head.

"If only I'd known what I was getting myself into. When I asked Kilgharrah for the ritual to bind Scilderether to Balther's will, I had no idea it would make Scild completely obsessed with being near him." The warlock glanced at his servant, explaining. "Until Balther is old enough to understand how to tell him stay put in a room to wait for him to come back, Scild will keep trying to escape from down here to get to where he is. I've had to bind him with a collar, to keep him in these rooms and the caverns under the castle. But it upsets him to be away from Balther, and since I'm the one forcing him to remain down here, he screams at me every time I enter the workroom. He only quietens down when I command him to, but even then he'll sit there and whimper."

The bemusement in Merlin's tone and expression as he said that, caused the smallest of smiles on Warren's face. A smile quickly hidden, but it was enough to tell the warlock that the servant was starting to get used to the idea of all this even if magic still put him on edge.

Merlin took that as the cue to head back to the upper levels, leaving Gwen and Balther to keep Scild company for a bit longer. He spent the rest of the afternoon at his new desk in Arthur's study. Doing the work he'd chosen to postpone for a while earlier. Most of them were updates, to be sent to several of the thirty-or-so Druid clans that now named him their Raeswa. It was taking a while, but he was now nearing the halfway mark in the task of becoming the Lord of All Druids. The only problem with that though, was that the clans who were sworn to him were the ones that knew him well or were the easiest to impress. The rest of them would almost certainly take more effort to gain their oath.

He was still in the study when the Great Bell rang, having been oblivious, beyond the obvious not using magic when the door was open, to several overly-curious servants peeking in. It was Bel, arriving at Arthur's orders to shoo Merlin off to bed, that made the warlock at last realise what time it was. So late in fact, that when he reached his tower rooms, the evening meal that Warren had brought him was cold.

Merlin ignored the odd look his servant gave him, as he smothered a yawn while thanking him for bringing the food. A muttered spell to warm it did make Warren take an involuntary step of fright towards the door, but to give him credit he didn't actually leave until Merlin told him he could go and that the supper tray could be taken back to the kitchens in the morning.

When morning came, and with it the arrival of Warren and a breakfast tray, Merlin was once again already awake and dressed. By the style and type of fabric, it was clear he was going to be doing some official business that involved some potential rough work. And the warlock confirmed that assessment once he'd cleared the plain selection of food from his plate.

He stood up, tossing his now unsuited-to-a-noble jacket at his manservant.

"Put that on. I only had it made three months ago, so it's still got a lot of wear left in it, and I doubt on the starting wages of a servant that you can afford to get one as good as it right now. It's yours now, so make use of it."

Warren, still awkwardly holding the item in question, watched with some confusion while Merlin pulled on his boots.

"Are we going somewhere?"

Merlin stood up and nodded, before grabbing the pile of missives he'd written yesterday.

"We are. I have these to give to my courier, and then as cover for that trip, Arthur has asked me to do an inspection of the newest trainees at the garrison along the valley. He's assigned me a pair of stalls in the stables. One for my horse, Bitan, which he's now officially gifted to me, and a second for the horse I've 'purchased' from him. It's actually one of the spares, from the mounts sent to us regularly by Lord Tarven. I've insisted that I pay the upkeep of my horse, and one for you, as a show that I'm not taking advantage of my good position in the King's regard. If you need riding lessons, I'll teach you when I have time, and arrange for some lessons when I don't."

Warren's jaw dropped open.

"You bought a horse for me to use? And I'm to get riding lessons?"

Once again Merlin nodded, as he steered his servant towards the door.

"Yes, and yes. I'll be honest, there won't be a lot of work for you to do around here. I'm a tidy person these days, and my rooms won't need cleaning _every_ day. You're going to struggle to find enough tasks to keep you busy all day, every day, and you'll benefit me most by being available to do errands for me. That means you need to be able to travel with me when I go do tasks for Arthur, and that means you need a horse and need to know how to ride it."

Merlin released his grip on Warren's shoulder, trusting that the servant would continue to follow him. He did, as they made their way to the stables and entered the building beside the one where Arthur's mounts were kept. Inside was Bitan, Merlin's notorious gelding who never carried anyone but him, and also a much calmer grey mare. There was also a new set of plain saddle and bridle set off to one side, clearly meant for usage by Warren.

A few minutes later, it was a rather wobbly-looking servant who clung to the mare's saddle as she followed Merlin and Bitan out of the stable-yard and through the gates. And while they did head in the general direction of the garrison, Warren couldn't help but notice when Merlin deliberately turned off the trail as soon as they were far enough from the city not to be seen.

He began to get a sinking feeling that something to do with magic was about to happen. The very thought of it making him tremble where he sat astride the mare. Warren almost shrieked when a man in open-fronted druid robes emerged from behind a tree, but he managed to hold it in and save himself the humiliation of the stare he no doubt would have received for it.

The druid bowed to Merlin, that movement causing light to glint off the weapons hanging from his belt.

"Lord Stormcaller."

Merlin pulled the bundle of missives from inside his tunic, holding them out to the man.

"These are each to be taken to the clan leaders named on them, as swiftly as possible. I need no reply for them."

The druid accepted the bundle, nodding before turning to hasten away.

"It will be done, Lord Stormcaller."

Warren waited until the druid was gone, before his quiet words broke the following silence.

"Stormcaller?"

Merlin remained nonchalant, as he turned his horse to head back to the garrison road.

"Nothing you need to know yet, until you've gotten used to what you know. I think I've burdened you with enough already, for now."

And there it was again, a clear and yet subtle note of concern. Not for whether Warren would try to reveal any of this to someone, but rather concern about _him_ being able to adjust. The servant couldn't help but feel confused as he realised it, and remained that way throughout the inspection at the garrison. The incredibly odd feeling of knowing that this nobleman, this sorcerer, was actually spending time worrying about his manservant's feelings. For someone who had grown up being told that magic and all who used it were evil, even with three years of being slowly shown that it could be used for good, it was all so unexpected.

But what Warren didn't see, on the return trip to Camelot, was the smile on Merlin's face. One that came from the warlock's knowledge that his new servant was of the type to _ask_ the questions in his mind that he needed to ask. The ones that would lead him to true acceptance of magic.

Lord Vernon may have tried to cause a nuisance by assigning a complete newcomer to Merlin's service, but in truth he'd done the opposite. He'd given Merlin exactly the kind of servant he needed for what would be ahead... A fact that the warlock knew he would enjoy rubbing Vernon's nose in when the day came that he could publicly become Court Sorcerer.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there we have it, everything all set up ready for Season 5 ****starting**** this Saturday. I'll see you all on Sunday with part one of that episode! :D**


	14. Arthur's Bane 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: IT'S HERE! SEASON 5! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I have no doubt that there are a number of you that watched the episode, who wondered what I was going to do and how I was going to change it. Well... you're about to find out :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 14: Arthur's Bane ~Part 1~

The Great Bell had just rung the evening hour, and the people of the citadel and city were now on their way home and to their beds. It was a quiet within Arthur's chambers, with Bel having finished for the day and Merlin having already made his end-of-day report, but the king wasn't in his bed. No, Arthur was stood at one of his windows, watching the people below with sombre eyes.

There was a knock on the door, and without turning to look at it, he answered.

"Come in."

It opened, Gaius walking in with a thoughtful expression on his face. The physician regarded his king in silence for a moment, before at last he spoke.

"You wished to see me, Sire? You're not feeling unwell, I hope."

Arthur sighed, turning to reveal he was holding his silence book. The sight of that alone, made Gaius close the door and come sit at the chamber's main table.

Once both of them were seated, and the book laid open and face-down upon the wooden surface, Arthur answered that question.

"I need your counsel on something. Something that's very important."

Gaius raised his eyebrows a little, surprised.

"And for what would you need to speak to me specifically? Wasn't Merlin here just a short while ago?"

Arthur sighed again, grimacing.

"He was, but he's not the one who can make the most informed answer on this, you are." He hesitated a moment, a flicker of worry showing in his eyes. "I've called a meeting of the Round Table for tomorrow, regarding Percival, Gwaine, and the rest of the missing men. You've heard the same rumours that I have, the fearful whispers about Morgana."

Gaius sat up straighter in his chair, a look of realisation coming to his face as he understood where this was going.

"You're thinking about repealing the law against magic? At tomorrow's meeting?"

Arthur took a deep breath, nodding.

"I am, but before I do that I need to know something... Do you think the people of Camelot are ready? As the one who has had the most contact with them, and seen their reactions to you using magic for medicine, you're the only one who can answer that."

Gaius hesitated, somewhat stumped to be asked that question and at such short notice. But to give him credit, when he spoke it was with confidence and assurance.

"I think they are, if _you_ are ready to lead them through the transition. If you show them that you believe it to be the correct choice, then they will believe it too, for they trust you more than anyone."

Arthur let out the breath he hadn't noticed he was holding, sagging in his chair with relief before giving Gaius a wry smile.

"In that case, I now have a second question... Do you think they're ready for Merlin?"

Gaius' pause was much, much longer this time, and the physician winced.

"Ah... no, or at least they are not ready for a Court Sorcerer. Merlin having magic, yes they could accept that after some initial surprise, but the 'most powerful warlock who will ever live'?"

This time both men winced, and Arthur stood up.

"I'd have to agree with you on that point. Thank you for coming, Gaius, I appreciate the advice."

Gaius stood as well, knowing it was time for him to return to his chambers.

"You're welcome, and you know you can ask me whenever you need to. Goodnight, Sire."

Arthur waited until Gaius had left, before he returned to looking out the window. But this time, as he stood there, it was with a smile on his face.

~(-)~

"Hello? ...Hello?"

Merlin looked around the empty Council Chambers, before turning and leaving with an exasperated sigh. For the past ten minutes, he had endured the indignity of sprinting between every possible place that one particular person could be, and all because Arthur had wondered what was keeping her.

Gwen.

Arriving back outside the Great Hall, where two dozen knights were filing in to take part in the meeting, Merlin came to a halt beside his king and proceeded to straighten his tunic.

Arthur glanced at him, frowning.

"Well? Did you find her?"

Merlin's response to that was irritated.

"Do you have any idea how big this castle is?" He lowered his voice to a murmur. "I searched everywhere, and all I can tell you is that she's inside the castle. You know full well the spell on the amulets doesn't let me track them at close range, I can only tell that they're close."

Arthur's expression now became exasperated.

"Merlin, is there actually anything that you're capable of doing?"

The warlock's expression turned flat.

"Putting up with you." Merlin rolled his eyes. "Alright, what's got you worked up this morning?"

The king looked away, avoiding the question.

"It's nothing to worry about."

Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"Come on, tell me."

"Really, it's nothing."

"_Arthur._"

"Shut up, _Merlin_."

The sound of a woman clearing her throat brought an end to the conversation, and both of them looked up the spiral stairs to see Gwen descending them.

She gave both of them a knowing look.

"Sorry I'm late; Sefa got a little lost this morning."

The maid who walked behind her, ducked her head and blushed. Katryn had gone to visit her kin at the Dryad Heartwoods in the Forest of Balor, and for the time being Gwen had a temporary maid from among the general staff. Sefa was relatively new, but had come with a high recommendation from her former mistress, a Mercian noblewoman.

Arthur smiled at his wife, offering his arm.

"You're not late at all. The meeting won't be starting for another couple of minutes, so you're exactly on time."

Behind the two of them, Merlin rolled his eyes and shook his head before following. Sefa stayed just inside the doors, with her head bowed politely while the various knights took their seats at the vast, round table that now occupied the centre of the Great Hall. A table so large, that those seated nearest the side-walls of the room were just two feet away from them.

Once everyone was in place, and Gwen and Merlin were in their accustomed places either side of him, Arthur stood up to address those gathered before him.

"Noble Knights of Camelot, countrymen, friends, I welcome you to this meeting of the Round Table. For three long years, we have been blessed with peace and prosperity. But now it seems a shadow has been cast across our lands. Sir Gwaine set off for Ismere some six weeks ago. With him went three score of our finest men... There has been no word from them since."

Arthur looked around at the knights, his gaze pausing on Gwen's brother for a moment. "Sir Elyan led a search party to the mountains south of there. He found no trace of Gwaine or his men along the route they were to have taken. It is as if they have vanished from the face of the earth."

Elyan nodded.

"We looked for three days in that area, as long as we could without risking discovery by King Lot's patrols."

"So what now, Sire?"

That question came from Leon, and Arthur remained silent for a moment before speaking.

"I intend to lead one final search party myself, for I will not abandon Gwaine and the others, just as I know none of you would do. But before I go, there is another matter that is related to this... Morgana is rumoured to have returned, and I will not discount the probability that she is involved in this. If she has indeed come back to begin striking at us again, then this kingdom needs to be ready for her...

Arthur raised himself up straight, his tone firm and authoritative. "For three years we have observed our neighbour, Escetia, and seen how those with magic _can_ live peacefully within a set of laws governing magic's use. We have also seen, through the work of our Court Physician and his apprentice, how the use of magic to heal our sick and wounded has greatly reduced the number of deaths from illness and injury within this realm. It is my judgement, now and at this time, that Camelot's law banning the use of magic and enchantments now be lifted. Morgana is an undeniable threat, and her magic is powerful. It took the help of magic to save Camelot from her when she attacked us three years ago, and I would be a fool to think that we can hold her off now without its assistance."

Arthur let his words sink in, before he sat down. "The public announcement of this decision, will wait until after the search has been carried out. As will any decision by myself to seek out and appoint someone to the position of Court Sorcerer. Now, are there any questions?"

At Arthur's right hand, a rather startled yet elated Merlin kept quiet as the queries about what laws would be used were asked and answered. Merlin knew now what had been bothering his friend, and he certainly wanted to kick Arthur for not telling him beforehand, but at the same time he understood why he'd kept quiet. Arthur had quiet simply _wanted_ to surprise him with it, even if he'd put the dampener on with the comment about waiting to appoint a Court Sorcerer. Disappointing as that was, it made sense to Merlin. It was the same tactic they'd used all these years, of easing the people into a new situation instead of dumping them in it.

But one thing did make Merlin smile to himself, and that was that Arthur had at least made the announcement to these knights, who would with his permission tell the rest of their peers. It meant that on this search mission, no longer would he have to hide casting spells. No longer would it matter if any of them spotted him using magic.

~(-)~

"I see you found the last of the Camelot patrol."

"Yes, but how long will it be before Arthur sends more?"

Morgana frowned as she walked into the throne-room of the keep, brushing snow from her cloak in agitation despite the reassurances of the greying man walking a step behind her.

"Calm yourself, there's nothing to worry about."

She shook her head.

"You wrong, we're running out of time."

"The prophecies do not lie, Arthur's Bane is real. Once it is known to us, his end if nigh."

Morgana glanced over her shoulder at him, her tone scornful.

"So you keep saying, and yet you cannot tell me what it is."

She reached the throne, sitting down upon it as the man behind her came to a halt.

"The Diamair will tell us. The Diamair is the key to all knowledge."

Morgana's frown was no close to being a scowl.

"And where is this key?"

"It is here, beneath you feet."

She scoffed, shaking her head.

"For three months we've been searching, and what have we found? _Nothing_."

The man remained earnest.

"It is but a moment compared to the eternity of knowledge the key will bring."

"If I find that you've lied to me-"

He interrupted her, his tone reproving.

"Patience is the stepping stone to wisdom, Morgana."

At those words she lurched to her feet, striding up to him to glare from bare inches away.

"You think I don't know that after all I've been through? For two long years I saw nothing but darkness... Patience and I are old friends."

The door into the chamber opened, and two guards dragged in the knight she'd brought back on her sled.

Gwaine thudded to the floor when they let go of him. Now awake enough to recognise the woman stood before him, and smirk at her.

"Lady Morgana, we really have to stop meeting like this."

One of the guards kicked him down for his insolence, and kept him pinned there with a hand while Morgana stood over him. She didn't look impressed with his bravado.

"You're not looking so pretty now, are you, Sir Knight?"

Gwaine was similarly unmoved.

"It would appear not."

Morgana regarded him disdainfully.

"Arthur should know not to send his men this far north. King Lot is no friend of his, and any trespass by Camelot's men could be seen as an act of war."

Gwaine smirked at her again.

"King Lot wouldn't dare declare war, not while his lands are between two kingdoms that are allied with Camelot. So why don't you just get on with it and kill me?"

Morgana leaned close, looking satisfied.

"I will... But first, you're going to help me find something." She stood up again, glancing at the guards. "Take him below, and if he tries to slack off, beat him, but don't kill him. I want him to suffer."

The guards grabbed Gwaine and dragged him out, the knight too weakened by cold and exhaustion to resist. He was taken down into the castle's lower levels, where he was stripped down to just his boots and his breeches, and then taken even deeper into caverns that resounded with the noise of men digging.

The guards dumped Gwaine in one of the deepest sections, where a foreman gave him a hammer and pointed to a section of rock that needed breaking. He did as he was told, glaring at the foreman until he'd turned his back to him, and only then did he smile to himself and glance down.

Because there, around his neck, hung his Amulet of the Round Table. If Morgana had bothered to check for magic herself, it would have been found and taken from him. But thanks to the spells on the chain that stopped others from noticing it, the distinctly magic-lacking guards hadn't even noticed it, and so long as he was wearing it, Gwaine knew that sooner or later Merlin and Arthur would find him. Just as he found Percival a short while later, and learnt that every man from the patrol was here as well. So long as they were all alive, not a single man among them would give up hope.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, I did it... in my version of Season 5, magic will be LEGAL, heheheehe! I'll see you all with part 2 either tomorrow or Monday, depending on how tired I am after getting back home from London :)**


	15. Arthur's Bane 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: lol, you guys are definitely happy to see ****the**** Season 5 stuff start. 14 reviews on part one in less than 12 hours :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 15: Arthur's Bane ~Part 2~

The meeting in the Great Hall was over, and now members of the Brotherhood headed to gather in Arthur's chambers. It was an accustomed routine after the years of being just this group, and it was something the the Knights of the Round Table were not privy to. The Knights of the Brotherhood, and the rest of its members, were his closest council and always would be.

Inside Arthur's chambers, Gwen and Gaius looked on as Elyan and Leon unrolled several maps upon it. Until now Arthur had only received the verbal report, but now it was time to plan the next move.

Elyan began pointing to a position not far beyond the northern border of Camelot, where a series of mountains led up to a high and presently snow-bound plateau.

"We know Gwaine and his man crossed the pass here, as Isulfor, but beyond that the trail went cold. The snow would have covered their tracks, but it would not have concealed their camp-sites from us. Gwaine and Percival set druid trail marks at every one up until that point, yet I found no sign of any being placed anywhere the other side of the pass."

Arthur frowned, his concern deepening.

"What of the stories that the Fortress of Ismere has been occupied once more?"

Elyan grimaced, knowing that his words would not come as a surprise.

"I've heard many rumours, and they all had one name in common... Morgana."

Arthur began to pace.

"Then we have no time to lose."

Gaius turned to him, worried.

"But what if the rumours are true, Sire? You may be walking into a trap."

Arthur stopped his pacing, solemn.

"The Knights of Camelot do not abandon their own."

"Morgana knows that, she'll be waiting for you."

Gwen, who had been looking at the maps intently, cleared her throat to get their attention. Once she had it, she began pointing out a route on the map.

"What if you were to take a different route? Approach Ismere from the west, and if she's there then you can catch her off guard."

Arthur glanced at Merlin, seeking his opinion.

"That would take us through Annis' lands. Do you think she would grant safe passage to so many armed men?"

Merlin nodded, confident.

"She would. She trusts you, and knows you will never betray that faith."

Arthur faced the map again, coming to his decision.

"Then dispatch your fastest messenger to her, and let her know of our impending arrival. We'll follow at dawn." He looked around at everyone present. "Remember, if we're to succeed, then no-one must know of our intentions."

Everyone nodded, Merlin being the first to head out the door. But no sooner than he had opened it and stepped through, than he walked straight into Gwen's temporary maid.

The tray of fruit Sefa carried was knocked from her hands and to the floor, at which point she quickly crouched and began to retrieve the apples that were rolling everywhere.

Merlin winced, and moved to grab the ones that had rolled the furthest.

"Sorry, I should have looked."

Behind Sefa, Arthur, Gwen, and the others were heading their duties, several of them smiling at the scene. It seemed that even when Merlin was a nobleman, he was still prone to the occasional instance of clumsiness.

Sefa kept her head low, whether through shyness or embarrassment it couldn't be said. But she did smile in thanks for his help.

"It's fine, really. I'm the one who should apologise."

Merlin passed several apples to her.

"What for?"

Sefa ducked her head again.

"Well, you're a lord and I'm just a servant."

To that remark, Merlin rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Not this again... Look, I used to be a servant myself until six months ago. I know how tough it can be, and I'd never blame you for something that was my fault. I opened the door, I _didn't_ check for someone about to knock, and so it's _my_ fault I walked into you." The fruit now back where it belonged, Merlin held the tray steady so Sefa could regain her feet. "If you need any help with anything, let me know. And now I need to go, I have things to sort out."

Merlin headed off, retreating to his workroom to collect Friou to fly through the caverns and out to the woods. Barely half an hour after the meeting in Arthur's chambers had finished, a Storm Druid was riding for the Caerleon border.

~(-)~

The following morning was clear when Arthur, Merlin, and a troop of knights rode out of the city. Every man in that column wore an expression of determination, and that attitude was mirrored in their pace as they headed north-west for Annis' kingdom. Little was said among them during those first few hours, but once they were nearing the far side of the forests around the citadel, the pace slowed to let the horses rest, and quiet talk sprung up here and there among the warriors.

At the front of the column, it was little different, where Arthur wore his usual chainmail and Merlin wore a ring-studded version of the Storm Druid's leather jerkin. It looked a little at odds with the griffin-crested cloak he wore over it, but it was Merlin's way of silently saying that, if a fight came, then he wasn't going to hide his magic.

That knowledge eased some of Arthur's worries, knowing that he'd at last lifted that restriction from his friend's shoulders.

"Do you think they're still alive? Gwaine and Percival."

Merlin gave him a long look, speaking openly even if he kept his words quiet enough to be discrete.

"Well that's a silly question. They may be beyond the range of the Symmetry Spell's ability to say if they're unconscious or calling for help, but I'd _know_ if they were dead. Don't ask me how, I just would. It's probably because they're close friends, and I can sense the life in things."

Arthur let out a sigh of relief, reassured.

"That's good to know. It means we know we're not looking for the dead."

The group rode on for the rest of the day, before camping and continuing on the following morning. By mid-afternoon they reached an area of craggy passages and loose rocks, at which point Arthur gestured to Elyan and pointed towards a higher path overlooking the main one.

"This gorge marks the start of Annis' land. It's prime ambush territory, so I want you to take some of the men and ride ahead on that ridge-line to keep watch for trouble."

Elyan nodded and turned his horse away, his wave bringing several knights into formation behind him as he rode off towards the ridge. Once he was gone, Arthur glanced at Merlin.

"I trust Elyan's eyes to see anything mundane, but keep your eyes out for anything magical."

Once again the main group headed onwards, along a trail where nothing greeted them but the sounds of their own horses and the clatter of an occasional falling rock. The quiet was eerie, and there was a feeling of dread in the air. Almost as if the very land around them knew something had happened or was about to.

As if to answer that, when they neared the other end of the gorge, Elyan's troop came down the track towards them. The knight looked rather disturbed about something.

"There's something you need to see."

That was enough for Arthur to increase the pace, hurrying up the trail to where the gorge ended and an isolated section of cliff began. There, at a point where the curve of the cliff-face formed a sheltered area, were a number of caves carved into the rock and several wooden huts built in the area outside. But instead of being a bustling settlement, the whole place was littered with the corpses of the recently dead.

Arthur swallowed harshly when he realised they were all druids, and he looked to Merlin with sympathy in his eyes. The warlock looked very upset.

"Do you know this clan?"

Merlin nodded, grim.

"I recognise the banners on the doorways; it's one of the smaller clans that have sworn to me, and I wasn't here to protect them." He closed his eyes, reaching out with his senses for any trace of survivors, then shook his head. "They're all dead. There are hints of life inside some of the caves that are fairly large, but I can't say what they are. They could be anything from wild pigs, bears, wolves... or children if we're lucky."

Arthur called over to his men, pointing towards the ruined settlement.

"Start searching for survivors, both out here and in the caves, but be cautious. We don't know if or not the force that killed them is still nearby."

The men began to spread out and search, checking the bodies that lay out in the open. But Merlin didn't bother with those, knowing that none of them lived. Instead he approached the caves, stopping at the entrance of each hewn doorway and checking inside with a glance and a touch of magic.

At close range, the sparks of life he checked one-by-one turned out to be animals. But when he came to the fifth cave he checked, a sense of something suddenly calling him, a whisper of 'Emrys' in his mind, then made him practically run into the dim interior.

Inside was a simple set up for living quarters, with a bed, table, chair, and a few jars and sacks of supplies lying around. But what dominated the small cavern was a natural rock-pool, and the body of an elderly druid man laid face up beside its edge.

Merlin approached him, a touch of his hand confirming the man was still alive but beyond saving, his life-force almost faded. Knowing there was nothing he could do for the man, he reached up to close the druid's eyes in respect, only for the man to jolt and grab his wrist in a grip that belied the fact that the one doing it was dying.

Merlin forced himself to remain still, despite the fight, and focused on the man.

"What happened to you? Who did this to your village?"

The druid gazed up at him, his expression showing no anger at what had happened, and no regret.

"That it happened at all is all that matters... I have been haunted by this moment fir many years... Since long before you set foot on this earth, Emrys, I have waited for its arrival with sorrow in my heart." The old man mustered his remaining strength, managing to raise his head to be closer to Merlin. "For even as Camelot flowers, so the seeds of her destruction are being sown... The prophets speak of Arthur's Bane. You would do well to fear it, for it stalks him like a ghost in the night. Unless you act quickly, Emrys, even you cannot alter the never-ending circle of his fate."

Merlin remained utterly still, filled with dread at what he'd just been told, but that was nothing compared to what followed as the last of the druid's life faded. The man went limp, his hand dropping to touch the surface of the pool beside him. And when the ripples from that touch spread, an image formed in their wake.

It was of a dark-haired figure in armour, as if viewed from above looking down. They walked past corpses of knights from Camelot, surrounded by the sounds of battle and death, approaching a man who turned to face them... Arthur looked upon the man, whose face was now visible and who Merlin did not recognise. His expression was cold as he looked upon Arthur and struck at him with a sword, the king appearing shocked and betrayed when the move he'd blocked was followed by another that plunged into his chest... Arthur sagged, dropping to his knees, and began to crumple to the bloodstained earth...

"Is he alive?" Merlin jolted from his vision at Arthur's voice, fighting not to tremble as tears of grief prickled in his eyes. Arthur noticed the hesitation, that look of pain, and frowned. "What is it?"

Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, steadying himself as he stood up.

"I'm fine, it's just upsetting when I feel someone die when I'm this close... He was alive when I came in, but he was beyond saving. All I could do was comfort him."

Arthur clapped a hand on Merlin's shoulder in sympathy, and nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure they all get a proper burial. As soon as that's done, we'll be moving on."

Arthur turned and walked out of the cave, and Merlin forced himself to remain silent until he was gone. It took several minutes for him to compose himself, before he too exited the cave with the druid man carried in his arms. The burial of the people didn't take long, but Merlin made sure to offer a quiet prayer in the Old Tongue before the group rode on. But whatever peace that gave him with regards to the slaughtered clan, it did nothing to ease his pain regarding the vision. And so, once everyone else was asleep, Merlin crept out of the camp and off into the darkness.

His call to Kilgharrah was intense, desperate, as if a reflection of his own desire to erase from his mind that which he'd been shown. The dragon took over an hour to arrive, but when he did he could sense that Merlin was upset.

"What is is, young Dragonlord. For what reason do you call me?"

Merlin frowned, picturing in his mind a mark he'd seen on the druid man's wrist.

"I need to know about a Druid symbol. A black spiral, and within it a thin, yellow coil."

Kilgharrah tilted his head, nodding in recognition.

"It is the mark of a vates, a Druid Seer. Where did you encounter him?"

Merlin closed his eyes, pained by memory.

"On my journey here... He warned me of 'Arthur's Bane'."

The dragon twitched, reacting with both surprise and concern.

"His bane?"

Merlin nodded.

"And then he showed me a battle... a terrible battle... Arthur was fighting for his life. I saw him wounded... I saw him fall."

Kilgharrah's expression became firm, as he realised the turmoil this vision had caused within the warlock before him.

"The vates' power of prophesy is unrivalled, even by high priests and priestesses."

"So this battle will come to pass?"

Kilgharrah frowned.

"I do not know, young warlock, but one thing is certain... This was no chance meeting."

Merlin began to pace, both fearful and agitated.

"So you think I should heed his warning."

The dragon reached out a claw into his path, forcing Merlin to stand still.

"There was a time when the words of a vates were considered to be a gift."

Merlin looked up at him, pained.

"Then why do they feel like a burden?"

Kilgharrah gently nudged him with a claw-tip.

"A wise man is not cowed by knowledge, Merlin. Instead he uses it to guide him."

Merlin sighed, frustrated.

"But how?"

The dragon snorted with a hint of exasperation. He had believed Merlin to be experienced enough not to ask questions anymore as if he were helpless.

"That is something only _you_ can decide. But remember, the vates singled you out for a reason... Now, more than ever, it is you and you alone that can keep Arthur safe."

~(-)~

If Merlin seemed oddly quiet the next morning, no one noticed it in the rush to reach Annis' castle before nightfall. They received a warm welcome when they arrived, along with the promise of comfortable rooms and a banquet, but Merlin remained sombre as everyone settled themselves. In the end it took Arthur being a 'prat' to seem to break him from his silence, by asking him if he would honour their host by singing one of the Great Ballards.

Merlin had raised an eyebrow at that, and instead of singing he stood before Annis' court and _juggled_ eggs after a discrete cheat with magic. The look on Arthur's face at seeing his First Advisor performing such party tricks, had been priceless. For that alone it was worth it for Merlin, and that he'd been such a cheerful sport about it too got a number of compliments from Annis' courtiers. Some might have considered the display to be degrading for someone of such a rank, but that Merlin had acted like he didn't care impressed more of them than the number who looked down on him for it.

But beneath the mirth of the evening, a darker undertone had run at the High Table. Annis had confirmed that Saxons had been attacking villages in her realm, rounding up all the men and taking them to Ismere. As sinister as that was, though, it meant almost complete certainty about where Gwaine and Percival were. If men were needed to search for something at the fortress, then Morgana wasn't one to waste the chance of extra workers. And making Knights of Camelot aid in her plans, was exactly the sort of revenge that would appeal to her.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: There we go, part 2. Since there's no sub-ep this week, because the ep is a two-parter, I'm probably going to split it into 4 or 5 parts depending on how the pacing in part 3 goes. I'll aim to have that part up either tomorrow or Tuesday. I'll see you then :)**


	16. Arthur's Bane 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 16: Arthur's Bane ~Part 3~

The silence within the room seemed almost deafening, as much as the worry in Gwen's eyes emphasised her solemn expression. It was like she saw nothing of what was in front of her, her mind's eye looking to a place far away.

Sefa set a plate of food in front of the queen, and then stepped back to stand awkwardly waiting for a response. It was only then that Gwen emerged from her troubled thoughts, and looked at the maid with an expression of apology.

"I'm sorry, I can't eat this."

Sefa nervously began to reach for the plate, immediately contrite.

"I'll get you something else, My Lady."

Gwen stopped her with a shake of her head, wishing inside that Katryn were here, but knowing that the half-dryad would not be back for at least a few more days.

"No, there's no need... If you could just sit with me."

Sefa hesitated at the unusual request, looking somewhat uncertain as she sat down at the table with the queen. Gwen could sympathise with that feeling, having felt that way a long time ago, the first time she'd sat down to dinner with Arthur. Back when he'd secretly competed in a jousting tournament.

She smiled at Sefa, and moved the plate so that it was now in front of her.

"Are you hungry? Please, eat. I don't mind." Sefa actually gaped for a moment in surprise, before she tentatively smiled and plucked a piece of meat from the plate. Once she had, Gwen sighed and once more looked to the distance. "You'd think I'd be used to it by now... Not knowing if he'll return."

Sefa lowered her eyes, picking at the food she held.

"You love him. I understand."

Gwen glanced at her.

"Do you have someone you worry about?" Sefa nodded, still acting embarrassed, and Gwen smiled. "But not someone you can talk about."

This time the maid smiled, putting the meat back on the plate.

"No, m'lady." Sefa paused, thoughtful, before impulsively placing her hand on the table near the queen. "There's no greater warrior than the King. He will return."

Once more Gwen smiled, this time in thanks.

"I know. You're right. Thank you."

She placed her hand on Sefa's, in gratitude for the support, and once more the maid averted her eyes in embarrassment at the praise. She then stood, picking up the plate.

"I should return this to the kitchens. Do you need me to help you prepare for bed?"

Gwen also stood, shaking her head.

"No, I'm fine. You can head home for the night."

Sefa curtseyed and left, before Gwen went to the nearby window to look out at the darkening sky. A short while later she spotted the maid walking furtively out the south gate, and smiled knowingly. Yes, no doubt Sefa had a special someone, maybe someone her family might not like, but young love had her slipping out to visit him whenever she could.

~(-)~

Merlin sat, staring at the flames within the hearth of his guest-room, his thoughts returning to the vision of death. Who was the young man he saw, and why did he want to kill Arthur? Was the man a sorcerer, or friends with one? But if so, then why attack Arthur? The king had just returned magic to Camelot, truly and completely, even if the public announcement wouldn't come until he came home from this mission. Was it simply out of hatred born of Uther's Purge? Or maybe the man was an ally of Morgana's, and she would be the one to send him?

Merlin didn't notice when the door opened, too locked in thought to be aware of Arthur walking in. The young king knew that expression, and knew his friend was troubled.

"Merlin, what happened back at that druid village? By that I mean, what _really_ happened?"

He sat in the chair the other side of the fireplace, looking across at Merlin in a way that made it clear he wasn't going to leave without an answer.

Merlin averted his eyes, sighing.

"It's nothing you need to know."

"_Merlin..._"

Arthur raised his eyebrows, giving him a long look, an the warlock shook his head in exasperation.

"That old man was a vates, a Druid Seer. He warned me about a threat to you, and showed me a vision of man I've never seen before. But there's no way to know the time, or the place... I guess the vates just wanted me to be aware of the threat that man poses, and to be ready for it."

Arthur shook his head, leaning back in his chair.

"Is that all? Merlin, I should think by now you'd know I live in danger of assassination and attack every day of my life." He reached across the space between them, putting his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "But I don't let that threat stop me from living my life. Don't dwell on it, Merlin. You spend enough time brooding as it is, without making yourself ill worrying about some vision."

He got up and left the room, Merlin watching him go with a small smile upon his fate. As much of a prat as Arthur could be at times, he was right. There was no point in dwelling on it.

~(-)~

Sefa glanced about nervously as she walked through the woods, stopping now and then to check she wasn't being followed. If she was going to see a man she was in love with, as Gwen had believed, then why would she be here on a trail going in the opposite direction of the villages not far outside the city walls. She had no reason to be out here in the woods, searching for and passing a small cairn of stones, and certainly no reason to walk in through the arched entrance of a ruined shrine that stood ghostly and incongruous among the trees.

She hesitated when she passed through it, her footsteps now echoing within the chamber beyond. She walked towards the ageing man who knelt chanting before the altar in front of her.

The man's words stopped suddenly, as instant as the gust of air that blew out the torches, and in the blink of an eye he was beside her with a sword at her throat.

Sefa yelped, taking a step back from the blade.

"It's me! It's Sefa!" He lowered the blade, coming to stand in front of her. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

The man tapped the side of his head, not angry in the least at her arrival. After all, he opened the nameless path for her for that very reason, to hear news of the goings on within the citadel.

"Fear is in here. No one can make you feel fear, unless you decide to yourself. Do you understand." When Sefa nodded, he continued. "You have something to tell me?"

Sefa took a deep breath and let it out before speaking. She seemed conflicted.

"Yes. Arthur has set out for Ismere."

"As I expected."

At the relaxed dismissal of the news, she quickly continued.

"But he is approaching from the west, through Annis' land."

The man looked up sharply.

"You sure? When did they leave?"

"Certain, and it was two days ago, at dawn."

He turned, intending to return to the altar to pick up the cloak that lay there, and Sefa took a step after him.

"Should I come with you?"

He looked back at her and shook his head.

"Your disappearance would create suspicion."

"What would you like me to do?"

He donned his cloak, moving past her to leave the ruin.

"You have served your purpose for now." She remained unmoving, as he then paused to look back at her. His words at odds with his former cool attitude towards her. "I hope they haven't ill-treated you."

Sefa shook her head, quiet.

"They're been good to me, Father."

The man, her father, frowned.

"They are Pendragons. They're good for one thing only, death."

He turned, and Sefa rushed after him to place her hand on his shoulder.

"But, Father, you said we were doing this so magic could be respected. King Arthur announced to his Knights, before he left, that he intends to lift the ban on magic when he returns... He has already made allies among the Druids, and to Escetia where magic is permitted. He's even let his Court Physician use magic to heal for three years... We don't need to hurt him to get what we want. He's about to _give _us the freedom we want, to live openly and without shame."

Her father turned, his expression solemn.

"And how long will it be, before he betrays those with magic in the way that his father did? No, it is far better that the world be rid of him."

He walked out of the ruin, walking out among the trees, before vanishing into a gust of wind and magic. Leaving behind his daughter, who stood motionless with tears in her eyes.

And when Sefa appeared absent-minded and flustered the following morning, when helping Gwen prepare for the Council Meeting, the queen put it down to the girl being distracted by love. Gwen's words of assurance, that Sefa didn't need to hide her secrets in order to follow her heart, only making the girl feel even more guilt-stricken about what she had done.

~(-)~

Morgana regarded him coolly when he entered the keep, on the heels of the morning light here on the snowy plateau. He'd saved much time using his magic to cover as much of the distance as possible, but had still been forced to ride the remainder of the way. The tension that had built up in him, at that delay, was evident on his face.

She frowned.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

He stopped before her, grim.

"Arthur is riding for Ismere as we speak."

Morgana's eyes widened, as she rose to her feet in denial.

"Impossible. I've had sentries posted on the border for weeks."

"He's approaching from the west, from Annis' lands... He means to surprise you, and he will be here in barely more than a day."

There was a moment of silence, as a slow smile came upon Morgana's face and she strode towards the doors.

"Prepare for battle. We ride tonight."

~(-)~

The laughter of the knights carried softly on the night air, to where Merlin sat on the edge of a stream. They were close to the mountains now, where Ismere lay. Tomorrow they would arrive, and as he often did on the eve of impending battle, the warlock had chosen to go off an sit by himself.

It didn't take long for Arthur to notice, the king walking over to join his friend by the stream.

"Still brooding about that vision? I thought I told you not to."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not, but I can give you some good news. We're within range of the Symmetry Spell now, which means that Gwaine and Percival are _definitely_ someone in the Fortress of Ismere. I'm close enough to scry them now as well, but doesn't help much. All I see is that they're in a cave, probably under the fortress, with a lot of others. It looks like they're being made to dig for something.

Arthur looked at him hopefully.

"Can you speak to them from here?"

Merlin sighed, shaking his head.

"I tried, but the Speaking Spell doesn't have the same range. We're not close enough yet."

Arthur reached out, patting Merlin on the shoulder.

"We'll get them back, all of them. Working together, I know we will." He got up, and pulled Merlin to his feet. "Come on, come and get some food. I don't want you _fainting_ on me tomorrow."

Merlin laughed as he was pulled towards the cluster of camp-fires, as unaware as the rest of them of the impending trouble riding their way. There was no sign that anything was about to go wrong, not until dawn came and they were packing to leave.

Merlin was just securing his bag to Bitan's saddle, when one of the alert spells he'd secretly littered around the camp was triggered. Barely a moment later, another on the opposite side was set off, and he knew then that they were in trouble.

"Ambush!"

His shout brought instant surprise and silence, for no one else could see anything coming in the woodland fog. One knight actually snorted as Merlin drew his sword, until Arthur yelled out in reprimand.

"What are you all standing around for! Get ready to fight!"

The men drew their weapons, the seconds ticking by until the sound of horses heralded and preceded mercenaries charging through the fog from among the surrounding trees.

Arthur immediately directed most of his men to defend the front and flanks flanks, leaving Merlin to defend their rear. The knights didn't notice in the chaos of the battle, or at least not at first, but then one or two became aware of the scattering of bodies littering the ground for quite an area around the advisor. But at that point Merlin was fighting the stragglers using his sword, having dealt with the rest by throwing them against trees.

And that was when Morgana came into view on horseback, at the top of the bank above the camp-site, and Arthur called out knowing how serious this was.

"Fall back! Fall back and regroup!"

The force of knights turned and ran for the path that Merlin had cleared, heading deeper towards the valley floor where they could put the river to their back and use the rocks for a defensive line. But they didn't reach it, stopped in their tracks by another band of mercenaries waiting for them, and all hell then broke loose.

Merlin left the new attackers to the knights, turning back to face the force coming down the hill through the trees, and ignored the startled gasps of two nearby knights when he started to incant a spell.

"_Ic abene se holt, astrice!_"

Roots from the trees on the slope started to burst up from the ground, tripping up and ensnaring any mercenary unlucky enough to be caught. Those that went still within their bindings were spared, but those that struggled found themselves slowly crushed and suffocated. It was cruel, Merlin knew, but the sight of it was enough to stop the mercenaries further up the slope to baulk and stop their advance. He just had to hope none of them were quick enough to realise they could just walk around the affected area.

"Leon!"

Arthur's shout made Merlin turn, in time to see an ageing man in a cloak, obviously an ally of Morgana's, knocking Leon from his feet. Arthur charged in, deflecting the sword-blow that would have killed the knight and knocking the attacker backwards. But the king was swiftly mobbed by several mercenaries and his moment of distraction was exploited, by the man in the cloak who had just picked up a war mace that had fallen to the ground.

"Arthur!"

Merlin's frantic strike of magic stopped the mace making a clean hit, but not by enough to stop it hitting Arthur altogether. The king dropped to the ground unconscious, the amulet he wore triggering the rest of those within range.

With a scowl of anger, Merlin lashed out with a hand and flung the man away from Arthur, before he rushed to his friend's side and pulled an arm over his shoulder so he could drag him to safety. His roiling emotions bringing Friou, who had been following from above the clouds and had slept nearby, screaming down through the canopy right on top of one cluster of unfortunate foes.

The chaos seeded by her arrival, at last gave the knights the chance they needed to break for cover and escape into the fog. They took it, as confused as they were by the wyvern's arrival, and at last the forest fell silent but for the groans of dead and dying mercenaries... and not a single knight lay among them. Their deaths had been in vain.

When at last the men stopped running, confident they'd gone far enough to lose their pursuers, they gathered on the bank of a stream muttering among themselves.

"How did they find us?"

"Where the heck did that creature come from?"

"I saw Merlin use magic. He crushed more than a dozen men with the roots of the trees!"

That last remark made Elyan and Leon face the speaker, the latter quick to speak and stop any suggestions of foul play by the warlock.

"Merlin is Arthur's Court Sorcerer, has been for years, and for years he's struggled to keep Camelot safe while shackled by the law that prevented him acting openly. Arthur chose to lift the ban now, because he knew that Morgana's return would mean we need every bit strength that we have." He pointed back the way they'd come. "Without Merlin's warning, and his help, none of us would have gotten away from that."

Another of the knights came forward, not entirely happy.

"Then where is he now, and where the King? They're not here!"

The men began to look around, anger and concern rising. Elyan cursed under his breath, and reached inside his chainmail to pull out his amulet. Arthur's dragon emblem had gone dark again, meaning he was with Merlin and the warlock had reset the spell, but this was still trouble that had to be dealt with.

"In the Brotherhood of the Round Table, _ic behythe!_" His dagger symbol started to glow, and he sighed. "Now we wait for Merlin to answer."

The knight who'd spoken of the king, frowned and advanced towards Elyan.

"And what do you mean by that."

He was stopped by Leon imposing himself in his path, and by the sight of the identical amulet he revealed he was wearing. Both visible to the knights, despite the spells, because of the deliberate attention the two men had drawn to them.

"Merlin can speak to us using these, and we can call for help. Elyan just used his to get Merlin's attention."

For Elyan and Leon, the only two able to see the symbol glowing, the amulet went dark again just a moment before Merlin's voice spoke in their heads.

'_Arthur's fine, even if he managed to get himself knocked out... again._'

Elyan and Leon let out a joint sigh of relief, the former speaking.

"Arthur's safe."

'_I can also hear you, Elyan... I'm by a spring, using the water to scry, and I can see my little display back there has upset a few people... Take your amulet off and put it in the stream._'

A little confused by the odd request, Elyan did as he was told, and was rewarded by the water turning still and an image of Merlin appearing. Arthur could be seen behind him, propped against a tree.

Elyan blinked.

"I didn't know you could use the amulets to do that."

Merlin shrugged.

"Neither did I until just now. I thought I'd try it." The knights gathered around the stream, and Merlin glanced at them. "Arthur had a minor concussion, but I've healed it. He should wake up in a short while, but before then I have some new orders for you as First Advisor and his proxy. First order; Elyan, I've sent Friou your way and she'll take you back to Camelot. You need to get word to your sister, the Queen, and warn her there's a traitor in the citadel. It's the only way Morgana could have known we were coming, and the direction we were coming from."

Angry mutters sprung up among the men, although this time they weren't directed at Merlin. After listening for a moment, Leon spoke.

"What about the rest of us?"

Merlin looked solemn, and serious.

"We've lost the element of surprise, which means we need to change tactics. I know Arthur, he'll want to continue on with just the two of us and sneak into the fortress, something you should know by now we're very good at. I need you to lead the knights, so I can relay Arthur's orders via you. We may need you to provide back up, or a diversion, at some point. Be ready, and until I contact you again, stay safe."

Merlin's image vanished from the water and Elyan retrieved his amulet, that act followed by the sound of wings echoing through the mist.

Friou swooped into view, landing on a rock a short distance away and cawing at them. Elyan took that as his cue to move into action.

"I guess that's that, then." He strode over to her, confidently seating himself in front of her wings and getting a firm grip on her harness before he looked at Leon. "Make sure you bring both of them back safely, and Gwaine and the others as well."

With that, and a tap on Friou's side to tell he she could go, the wyvern launched herself and carried Elyan up through the trees and out of sight... Leaving behind some slightly bewildered men, and one very determined Leon.

He gestured to them crisply, and set off through the trees.

"You heard our orders. Let's get going."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ta da! lol, I really loved dumping that on those poor knights. So fun!**


	17. Arthur's Bane 'Part 4'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here's the last part for S5 Ep1. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 17: Arthur's Bane ~Part 4~

The small fire crackled cheerfully within its ring of rocks, an unfortunate rabbit roasting on a stick suspended above it. But while that may have seemed a normal camp-site scene, the fact was the animal was turning on the makeshift spit all on its own, and the one who had made it do that was sat peering into a pool of water that seeped from a spring among the nearby rocks.

Arthur groaned as he started to come to, opening his eyes blearily and looking around in confusion.

"What happened? Where is everyone?"

Merlin turned his head, looking over at him.

"Finally woken up? Well, while you took your nap, I saved your life and the rest of the knights. I've sent Elyan on Friou back to Camelot, to warn Gwen there's a traitor in the citadel. Leon is with the others, and they'll follow us at a distance, ready to create a diversion or give support if we need it."

At the mention of the wyvern, Arthur stared at him for several seconds.

"The Knights have seen Friou?"

Merlin chuckled.

"Well there was no way I could hide her after she attacked Morgana's men so we could escape." He took a deep breath. "But it seems they're taking the fact, that I have magic, quiet well... But then again, that could be because I used Elyan's amulet to talk to them all through scrying my image into a stream they were near. I wasn't anywhere in range for them to try anything."

There was a moment of silence, before Arthur sighed in resignation and got to his feet.

"I legalise magic for five days, and you're already giving me a headache."

Merlin grinned.

"No, it's the mace you got hit with that did that. You're lucky I stopped you getting anything _worse_ than a concussion." He left the side of the water and went to the fire, deciding that the rabbit was definitely cooked. "Come here and get something to eat. All the horses are with the Knights, and it's going to be a long walk on foot to reach Ismere."

~(-)~

In the caves under the fortress, all was quiet. The prisoners had been allowed time to rest and get some sleep, unaware that it was daytime, locked from all knowledge of what time it was by being so far underground.

Gwaine and Percival lay near each other, in the light sleep of men accustomed to watched their backs even while they rested. For that reason the faint yet odd sound woke Gwaine, and he opened his eyes to look into the opening of a passage where the digging had been abandoned and the torches all put out.

But then, if there were no torches, then where was that flicker of blue light on the rock coming from?

"Percival... Percival."

Gwaine whisper, and nudge to the ribs, woke the man beside him.

"What?"

Gwaine pointed, keeping his voice low so as not to alert the patrolling guards.

"There's something out there." Another flicker of light moved over the rocks. "Did you see that?"

Footsteps coming towards them from the opposite direction, made both of them immediately feign sleep. But by the time the guards had passed, when the pair looked at the passage again, the light was gone.

~(-)~

Elyan's arrival at the south gate, completely out of breath, came as a complete surprise to the guards stationed there, and also to every individual who saw him as he hastened through the castle in search of his sister.

Friou had taken four hours to carry him a distance that had taken days to cover on foot, and he'd left her at the edge of the woods rather than create an even bigger scene with his arrival. Everyone in the castle knew he'd left with Arthur, so for him to have returned so soon could only mean bad news.

He found Gwen in the Council Chambers, where she'd gone as soon as she'd heard he was back, and he didn't wait for her to ask before he spoke.

"We were ambushed as we crossed into Ismere, by Morgana and her mercenaries, who by the looks of it were Saxons."

Gwen went still, something she now did to hide it if she trembled, because Queens did not let themselves show their fear. It was one lesson that had been hard for her to learn, but learn it she had.

"And what of Arthur?"

Elyan let himself relax a little.

"He's with Merlin, and he's fine. The two of them intend to sneak into the fortress, while the rest of the knights remain outside ready to provide support or a diversion if needed. Merlin has revealed his magic to the men, so he can relay orders to them quickly as Leon is with them. He sent me back here on Friou, to warn you that there must be a traitor here in the citadel... Morgana knew we were coming, and the direction. The question is, who told her?"

Gwen went quiet, a flicker of realisation and denial in her expression.

"I think I know who." She straightened up and called out, voice brining the two men outside into the room. "Guards, summon the council and have them assemble. Also... arrest and bring to me the maidservant, Sefa."

~(-)~

"Come on, Merlin, pick up the pace. I want us to reach Ismere before dark."

"If we reach Ismere before dark, then you're lucky you have me to stop you freezing to death. In case you hadn't noticed, we don't have any of our camping gear."

Merlin tramped along behind Arthur, who in typical fashion was striding ahead in some strange belief it would make his less physically-able Court Sorcerer to go faster. Merlin may have been capable of keeping pace in the forest or the moors, but they were getting into the steep, wooded trails that led up the mountains to the plateau that was their destination.

Arthur glanced back, reluctantly slowing a little.

"Can't you use magic to go faster?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, catching up.

"Can't you use common sense and be less of an idiot? If I use my magical stamina up now, what if I need it later? It could be the difference between life and death. Besides, there's no way we're going to reach that place before nightfall. We'd be better off spending the night in the woods below the snowline, and continue on in the morning."

Whatever Arthur had been about to say to that, was stopped when they both felt and heard their Amulets start shrilling out. The king pulling his into view before muttering a curse under his breath.

"Gwaine, as if that's surprising."

Merlin turned and hurried off down the slope, to where a stream trickled through the undergrowth. Once there, with no pool deep enough, he settled for cupping water in his hands to scry. After a moment, he spoke with a wince.

"He's just been beaten up by some guards, and they've left him on the floor of the cave. He must have gone somewhere he shouldn't, but he's not dead or in danger of death."

Merlin dropped the water and returned to Arthur's side, the king muttering under his breath.

"We're this close to rescuing him, and he gets himself in trouble..."

Merlin shrugged.

"Well, he _is_ Gwaine."

"You're right, he is."

~(-)~

The doors of the Council Chambers opened, two guards firmly escorting the maidservant between them. They brought her the length of the room, past the councillors arrayed either side, and threw her to her knees in front of the Queen.

Sefa, frightened and bewildered, looked up at Gwen.

"What have I done?"

Gwen hardened her expression, as much as she wanted in her heart to believe that the maid she had been so kind to had done this.

"The night before Arthur set out for Ismere, there was a meeting of the King's Privy Council. Did you hear what was said."

Sefa gulped, shaking her head.

"No, M'lady."

Gwen's voice was cold.

"And yet you were standing right outside the door."

Sefa hesitated, trembling.

"I was bringing your supper."

Gwen took a step forward, looking down on her.

"The following night, where did you go? ...Don't make this hard on yourself. All I want is the truth. We both know you left the city through the southern gate. Look at me." Sefa, who had averted her eyes, faced her again. "Do you deny it?"

Sefa shook her head, her voice quiet.

"No, M'lady."

"Who did you see? You can tell me."

"You wouldn't understand."

Gwen's voice became louder, and harsher, the soft edge of kindness now gone. She was Queen, and this was no time for being soft. Lives had almost been lost, and others were still in danger.

"_Who did you see?_"

Sefa flinched, and at last answered.

"My father... I saw my father."

"And you told him what you'd heard?"

Sefa swallowed uncomfortably, starting to speak and then gradually becoming more earnest.

"He only wants what's rightfully his. Were he a physician or a warrior, his skills would be revered, but sorcery? He deserves respect like any man!"

Gwen remained unmoving as those words echoed into silence, and then she spoke, softly once more.

"And had he but waited a few more days, he could have had that respect... You know that Arthur has lifted the law banning magic, that he will make that announcement public upon his return, and I don't believe that you didn't tell your father that. He has given himself over to hatred and greed for power, that much is clear... Respect cannot be bought with blood, it must be earned, and by helping him your actions almost cost the lives of many good men including the King."

Sefa's trembling grew worse, as she looked down at her hands.

"I didn't mean to..."

Gwen looked down at her, solemn and grim.

"You have admitted your guilt, and you leave me no choice, Sefa... By the laws of Camelot and the Myrrdin Code, I find you guilty of treason and conspiring to use magic for evil... I sentence you to death. Guards, take her to the cells."

"N-no!"

Sefa's desperate plea fell on deaf ears, as the guards hauled her away and out of the room. The councillors then left at Gwen's gesture of dismissal, only Elyan and Gaius remaining behind.

When the doors of the chamber closed, Gwen sank down onto the throne and set her head in her hands. Gaius moving to her side to comfort her.

"I know that was hard, Gwen, but you had no other choice. Sefa _is_ guilty of treason. Even if judged under the Myrrdin Code, as an individual aiding a sorcerer, her fate would be the same... 'Aiding an individual in the use of magic, for malicious motives, objectives, and/or gains'. Add in that the objective was the death of a person, and her actions immediately fall in among the most serious; the ones that Merlin stipulated would remain punishable by death."

Gwen took a shuddering breath, shaking her head and sitting straight.

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier... I never dreamt that I would be using the Myrrdin Code to sentence someone to death, only five days after it became official law here in Camelot."

Gwen stood and was enveloped by a hug from her brother, letting our her regret as a rain of tears upon his shoulder.

~(-)~

The walk through the trees and up and round the side of the mountain had continued for four hours now, and at this point Arthur had to admit to himself that Merlin had been right. They were both panting from exertion and were still some distance from the snowline. Even if they did manage to get to the top and cross the plateau before dark, they'd be in no state to rescue anyone.

Arthur stopped beside a rock, turning round to lean against it with a sigh.

"Let's rest here for a few minutes, then we'll walk for another hour and set up camp. That should give us time to find some food before it gets dark."

Merlin slumped against the rock beside him, chuckling as he caught his breath.

"See, Arthur? It's not so hard to listen to my advice once in a while. Maybe if you did it more, you wouldn't get knocked out so oft-"

Merlin's words were cut off, when he was grabbed by someone who had been behind the rock and was thrown to the ground. Arthur drew his sword and faced the attacker, but was quickly surrounded by several other Saxons coming out of hiding.

He cursed.

"Get up, Merlin!" The warlock didn't answer, and Arthur frowned. "Merlin?"

The man who had thrown Merlin, laughed and rolled him over with a foot to reveal a bruise already forming above Merlin's left eye. The Saxon sneered, taking note of the crest on the hilt of Arthur's mundane sword. Excalibur, whose power was not to be abused or overused, had been left in magically-sealed storage back at the citadel.

"It seems your friend is taking a nap, King Arthur of Camelot. You'll fetch a handsome price... Now, how's about we take a little walk, right after I make sure he doesn't wake up."

Arthur lurched forward, sword in hand, only to be mobbed, disarmed, and pinned down by the surrounding men. He reached out, desperate as he watched the Saxon raise his blade ready to stab down on Merlin.

"_No!_"

"Stop!" The Saxon took a step back from Merlin, in response to the shout from the man who had just emerged from among the trees. The newcomer regarded his subordinate with a cool, blue gaze, walking over, and then glanced at the unconscious warlock at his feet before addressing the man. "Shouldn't we leave it to the Lady Morgana to decide their fate?"

The Saxon, who was at least a couple of decades older than the young man, laughed but still turned away along with the rest of the surrounding men. For some reason he was confident that no others were needed to keep Arthur from escaping.

Once they had walked off, the young man turned and offered his hand to Arthur, who grudgingly accepted and was pulled to his feet. And then, the young man smiled, if a little coldly.

"You don't remember me, do you? You saved my life once, many years ago... When I was just a young boy, condemned to death by a close-minded king."

Arthur stared at him, only now recognising the piercing blue eyes of the man before him. A remembered name, passing his lips as a whisper.

"Mordred."

Mordred nodded, still smiling.

"Hello, Arthur."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: If you're wondering about why I left out the bit with the Diamair healing Gwaine, I'll be covering that in some way near the start of the Episode 2 stuff. I just felt that putting it in this chapter broke up the pace a bit too much. And yeah, I cut out the net trap too, because with Merlin free to use magic it was fairly pointless. They'd never have even stepped in it, since Merlin is far less of a twit in my version, much less stayed in it longer than two seconds. So I opted for "whoops, MERLIN got knocked out for a change." After all, we all know that Merlin could beat those Saxons up in an eye-blink, and the only one that could give him trouble is Mordred. But it wasn't the time or place for a fight, so I decided to knock Merlin out heheheehehe!**


	18. Arthur's Bane 'Part 5'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hi guys. Yeah, I know this is a bit late, but I wanted to whip through a section of editing on my book and get it sent off to my editor. I do have one advantage this week though, in that I actually have the first part of the sub-ep pre-written. I'll only have to tweak a couple of things to make it fit :)**

**And just in case anyone has forgotten, when I do speech** _'like this'_ **then that speech is telepathic and not out loud.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 18: Arthur's Bane ~Part 5~

In the gloomy and dusty chamber, she slept, beneath blankets and upon pillows that were a frail shadow of the opulence she'd known in the past. As if to reflect her cold surroundings, Morgana twitched fitfully in her slumber. Images of recent suffering rising within her mind.

_She was locked in darkness, chained, with only dim fingers of light coming from somewhere above her. And then that cover slid back, exposing her to the bright light of the sun which she had not seen for so long. She squinted up at that light from the depths of the dry well in which she'd been imprisoned for two years... The young white dragon that had joined her in that as a sole source of comfort, looking up as well from where it lay chained and curled around her._

Morgana's eyes snapped open and she sat up gasping in fear, trembling in the aftermath of that terrible memory.

"Aithusa."

She heard movement, her cry and the calling of that name bringing the young dragon into her room. Aithusa limped towards her, that injury being the legacy of sharing her confinement in the well, and Morgana's voice held a hint of tearfulness for that fact when she reached out to caress the young dragon's head.

"Don't worry, we're safe. No harm can come to us now... Our troubles are all in the past, I promise. Soon we will have the Diamair. Soon we will know Arthur's Bane, and Camelot will be ours."

~(-)~

The convoy moved across the icy-terrain, a line of slaves tethered to the wagon and left shivering to walk behind it. Arthur and Merlin waked at the front of that line, the king looking at his friend in concern every time the warlock stumbled.

"You ok, Merlin? How's your head?"

Merlin grimaced, his eyes struggling to focus on where he was going. He clearly had a concussion, and the cold wasn't helping either.

"I'm fine, I just need a bit longer... If I try heal it now I'll just be sick."

"Halt!" The shout of the convoy leader brought the wagon to a halt. He'd heard the two of them muttering, even if he'd not caught the words. When he reached them, he punched Arthur in the gut. "You speak when you're spoken to!"

The man walked away and returned to his horse. At that moment Merlin noticed the hooded young man who was looking at him and Arthur, and felt a chill when he recognised the face from the vates' vision.

"Who is that man?"

Arthur straightened up, winded, and whispered an answer as the convoy began moving again.

"It's Mordred... the druid boy we smuggled out of Camelot all those years ago. He stopped that man from killing you, when we were first caught."

Merlin had to force himself to keep a straight face, even as disorientated as he was. Mordred... the one that Kilgharrah had told him was destined to kill Arthur.

"Mordred..."

The kept walking, the night starting to close in. When darkness fell, they and the slaves were left to huddle in the lea of the wagon while the slavers enjoyed the warmth of a fire. Those men taunted Merlin when they saw him watching while Arthur slept, and the warlock waited for them to look away again before using a touch of magic to make one of the logs crack and spit sparks hard enough that they reached and stung several faces. But cost was that Merlin had to stop himself retching from the wave of nausea that spell triggered, and again he noticed Mordred watching him.

When dawn finally came, Merlin was still awake. Sleeping when you have a concussion was usually a bad idea, and he hadn't wanted to invite the trouble that might have come as a result. And so it was while the rest of the slavers were still sleeping, that Mordred at last approached him.

He came right up to Merlin and crouched in front of him, before pulling two chunks of break from inside his coat.

"Do you want them?"

Merlin eyed him warily.

"Why are you doing this?"

Mordred glanced over at the sleeping Arthur.

"He once saved my life. I owe him a debt. Don't be so quick to judge me." Merlin remained silent and suspicious. "You fear me, Emrys, don't you? Do not worry, your secret is safe with me. I know the hatred with which men have treated those with magic... I too have learnt to hide my gifts."

Merlin watched as Mordred set the bread on the snow beside him, and murmured.

"That's about to change... Arthur is about to lift the ban, and magic will allowed to openly return to Camelot once again. With time, his acceptance of magic will guide the other kingdoms into accepting it as well."

Mordred sighed, his expression hardening a little.

"And that, I suppose, is one thing at least that you managed to do right." He reached out to touch the bruise on Merlin's forehead, ignoring it when the warlock tried to flinch away from him. "_Thurrhaele._"

Merlin gasped in surprise as he felt Mordred's spell sink in and begin to smooth away his concussion, and blinked blearily afterwards to regain his bearings. But before he could offer even tentative thanks for the gesture, Mordred had already walked away... and had also left a small knife with the bread.

He reached out to the druid's mind, speaking silently, aware from Mordred's comment that he still held bitterness over the incident with the Crystal of Neatid.

_'Why heal me?'_

Mordred glanced back, expression cool.

_'By helping you, I help Arthur... As I said, I owe him a debt. To let my peers hand him over to Morgana, would mean __condemning__ him to death instead of saving him. I won't let that happen.'_

Merlin frowned.

_'And do you know what Morgana is looking for in Ismere?'_

_'The Diamair... In the language of my people, it means "The Key"... The key to all knowledge.'_

~(-)~

Morgana strode into the ruined throne room, her fears from her nightmare now pushed aside for the cold determination to see her work here completed.

"There is still no sign of the Diamair. We are running out of time! Arthur could be on us in days!"

Sefa's father turned to watch her approach.

"Have faith, Morgana. He could be dead."

"No, he escaped, I'm sure of it. Not a single one of his men lay among the dead. They _all_ got away!"

She arrived at his side, but he remained unconcerned.

"Then they'll be over the border by now, and well on their way back to Camelot."

Morgana strode past him, storming up to the throne and sitting down on it.

"Then you must speak to your spy, and discover what Arthur will do next!"

He remained quiet, and his words were soft.

"My Lady... Sefa has been arrested... She is sentenced to die."

Morgana's ire faded at the sight of his obvious grief.

"That is cruel indeed." She approached him again, solemn but serious. "But you must remember that there is no greater glory than giving your life for a cause that is right."

"She has proved herself to be a worthy daughter."

Morgana nodded.

"It will not be forgotten. I will double the guards on the border. We will be ready for when Arthur returns." Sefa's father hesitated, and Morgana frowned. "There is nothing more you can do for Sefa. We must make sure that her sacrifice was not in vain."

~(-)~

The slave convoy continued over the icy plateau, the tethered men who followed it trudging along in silence. But for two of them, this was not a sign of complacency. It was a sign that they were waiting for the opportune moment to escape.

Merlin's words were barely a whisper on his breath, but the spell of the amulets meant Arthur heard him clearly. It was well into the morning now, and high above them as a faint shadow among cloud, a winged shape was circling.

"Be ready to cut your ropes and run on my signal... I'm only going to tell her to strafe them once. I don't want her getting shot at, even with the protections of her harness, because I've no idea what state they're in after that ambush in the woods."

Arthur nodded, the knife that Merlin had handed him was concealed up his sleeve.

"I'm ready when you are."

Merlin looked skyward, hissing words under his breath.

"_Geleaffriou, thu astric aenes, thu aspedest._"

His eyes gleamed gold for a moment, and in the next breath the shadow above folded its wings and plummeted towards the convoy.

Friou was silent, the one herald of her descent being the faint sound of air whistling over her scales. Only once she was within striking distance did she screech, bare seconds before she skimmed over the top of the wagon and knocked the driver from his seat.

The slavers scrambled for their weapons, too busy watching her in the belief she would strike again to notice Arthur and Merlin taking weapons and making their escape. They got almost forty yards head-start before they were finally spotted, when the convoy leader turned after realising the wyvern wasn't coming back.

"_They're escaping! After them!_"

Merlin and Arthur didn't look back as they ran, their only concern to put as much distance between them and their pursuers as possible. In fact it seemed almost too easy, until the very unwelcome sight of an ice-crevase between them and safety.

Arthur looked back over his shoulder, able to see some of the slavers coming down the ridge-line behind them.

"We're going to have to jump it, and hope Leon and the others were able to follow your directions."

Arthur threw his sword over the crevasse and backed up from the edge, aiming for an icy spur that narrowed the gap considerably. He then ran towards it, sailing over it with distance to spare when he landed.

Merlin hesitated before following, well aware that he was far less athletic than his friend. But he did make it, even if Arthur had to grab him to cover the last few inches. And right on his heels came one of the slavers, that man leaping after them only to be pushed to his death by Arthur once he'd landed. Mordred was nearing the crevasse now, and while Merlin knew that he wanted them to escape, he also knew that the druid couldn't let the rest of the slavers know that.

"I need to make sure they can't follow. Get away from the edge!" Arthur quickly backed away from it at those words, and Merlin pointed at the ice-spur. "_Feall!_"

The ice broke away and tumbled into the void below, forcing Mordred to stop at the edge. He stood there, watching them for several moments, before silently turning and walking away. Merlin and Arthur didn't wait for any chance he could change his mind, and raced away to the landmark Arthur had asked Leon to lead the Knights too.

It wasn't far to reach it, and it didn't take long. But when they did arrive, bedraggled and tired, the expressions on all the faces but Leon's said that some explaining was in order.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, I cut out any and all reference to Merlin's "why didn't you kill him?" lines. When I saw those in the episode, even taking into account Merlin's concern about what the vates showed him, they were WAAAAAY out of character for him. Merlin has never been someone to kill in cold blood, and those lines were too close to that for comfort.**


	19. Arthur's Bane 'Part 6'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Nope, I'm not dead! I just had to prioritise on my novel the past few days, as I had an editing deadline coming up. But now I'm back, and you're about to get a huuuuuuuuuge chapter to read through :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 19: Arthur's Bane ~Part 6~

"Sefa... You asked to see me?"

Gwen looked along the length of the Council Chambers' table, Gaius seated beside her, to where Sefa had been brought in by a pair of guards. When Gaius had come, and relayed the maid's request for an audience, the Queen had granted it.

Sefa clasped her hands nervously, and kept her eyes lowered.

"I'm sorry for what I did. It was wrong, I know. It was without thinking. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I wouldn't... All I wanted was to help my father and now I'm condemned to death."

Gwen remained solemn.

"You understand the law, Sefa. I cannot change it. Men could have died, and it's a miracle that none did."

"I know, and I know you have a good heart. A reprieve, I'm begging you... I'm so, so sorry." Sefa wiped away a tear, trying not to sob. "I did it for my father. It was the only thing he wanted from me. I told him I couldn't, but... I don't know, he... I wanted to make him happy, to please him."

"He used you."

Sefa nodded.

"I know... M'Lady, I don't want to die."

There was silence for several moments, before Gwen shook her head.

"There's nothing I can do, Sefa. The sentence stands"

"M'Lady!"

Sefa was led from the room, and when the door closed, Gaius glanced at Gwen thoughtfully.

"Perhaps you should reconsider. While I know Sefa committed a crime, under both Myrrdin Code and Camelot Law, Sefa was naive and foolish but she doesn't deserve to die."

Gwen sighed, and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of executing her... I changed my mind on her fate almost as soon as I'd declared it. My aim now is to catch her father. He is the threat to Camelot, not her. I'm hoping her plight will lure him here, to rescue her. I didn't tell you because her predicament needs to seem genuine. If her father has one spy in Camelot, he may have others, and if he has any inkling of this then he will not come."

Gaius frowned.

"This is a dangerous game you're playing, My Lady. The execution is set, what happens if he doesn't come?"

"Wars cannot be won without taking risks, Gaius. Sefa is his daughter, and I have to believe that he will."

~(-)~

Merlin stood there beneath the full weight of the Knights' stares, all of them but Leon regarding him warily. It was enough to make him want to walk away, to hide, and to wish he'd not revealed his magic. And yet, at the same time, he didn't regret using it to save their lives.

He took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Does anyone have injuries? If so, I can heal them. Just come to me and I'll sort them out."

He walked over to the cluster of rocks that was the landmark, and set his hands to one boulder that lay sheltered in the lea of the rest. Moments later it was radiating warmth and melting the snow around it, and Merlin located the bag of medical supplies and started to rummage through it.

Arthur watched it all with sympathy, understanding exactly what Merlin must be feeling right now.

"Well, you heard him. Any of you with injuries, show them to him. We've still got our people to rescue, and I need every one of to be in the best shape as possible before we move out."

One of the knights, Sir Iswald, approached the king, and he seemed rather unhappy.

"Sire, you already knew about Merlin being a sorcerer, and you hid it from us? We are all sworn to your service, in honour and loyalty, and yet you've lied to us."

Leon stepped forward defensively.

"He did what he-"

"That's enough, Leon." Arthur sighed, and answered Iswald's question. He answered it to all of the knights, solemn and serious. "Yes, I lied, because Camelot wasn't ready. I have known about Merlin's magic for seven _years_, and I concealed and harboured him right under my father's nose. During that time, I have actively participated in the actions of using magic and enchantments, something which by law at that time would have meant being sentenced to death... Since then I have conspired to bring magic to the kingdom, not through force, but through giving you and all its people the chance to learn for yourselves that magic is not evil but rather it is the choices of the wielders that say it be good or bad... I do not regret what I've done, because if I had not done it then Morgana would be Queen, every man standing here would be dead, and uncountable innocent citizens of Camelot would have died."

There was silence as the knights looked at one another, murmuring, and Leon moved to stand by Arthur in a show of support.

"I too have known about Merlin, for six years, ever since he helped destroy Morgana and Morgause's immortal army and reclaim Camelot from her. I have seen him strive and fight for us with everything he has, and I have seen him suffer under the burdens he had carried in order to do that. All I can say is that, other than our King, there is no man I would rather fight beside."

Over by his rock, Merlin flushed at the praise and continued to busy himself, while Arthur went up to Sir Iswald and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know this is sudden for you, for all of you, but I swear to you all that even though I have lied to you, it was in Camelot's best interests."

Iswald hesitated, and then nodded.

"You're a good king, a wise one, and Camelot has flourished under your reign. I will continued to serve you, Sire, and hope that never again will it pass that you feel you must lie to us to safeguard the kingdom."

Arthur smiled as he saw the rest of the knights confirm that sentiment, at once both relieved and reassured.

"I hope so too, because it's been far from fair on Merlin for me to treat him like a floor-rug all these years." He chuckled. "Especially since he gained my trust in him, and then after I discovered his magic he proceeded to vouch for me with _many_ people in the magical community. He taught me that all it takes to break the chain of hatred and revenge, of fear and misunderstanding, is for one person to stand up and refuse to give in to it. For one person to offer the hand of friendship and forgiveness... Merlin has lived with the fear of execution for his entire life, and yet he was willing to put his faith in the the son of a King who would execute him in a heartbeat. He could have so easily hated me, and fall to darkness like Morgana did, but instead he clung to the hope that I represented... Someone who, given the change to learn, would see magic for what it truly is. That hope is what will bring peace not only to Camelot, but to all of Albion."

By this point Merlin was looking at Arthur with open pride, even if he then quickly began setting up medicines again as soon as he saw some of the knights watching him. That moment of obviously loyalty, followed by another of flustering, made Iswald chuckle and the tension vanish.

He straightened up and began to head towards Merlin, where he then held out his arm to reveal a crude bandage around his wrist.

"I think it's time you started fixing us up... We've got some Saxons to fight."

~(-)~

His body felt like it should ache more than it did, as he remembered the beating he'd received after the Saxon guards had caught him wandering. Gwaine opened his eyes blearily, looking at the cave ceiling above him and then he noticed the strange blue light that lit everything and came from somewhere beside him.

He flinched and looked in that direction, coming face-to-face with a being that resembled a man and yet looked nothing like one. Glowing blue, and translucent enough that its skeleton could be vaguely seen, and its skull elongated in a way that was definitely _not_ human.

The creature reached out slowly, its voice whispery as it spoke.

"You have nothing to fear. Your wounds are not yet healed."

Gwaine regarded the creature, thoughtful.

"You, you saved me. Thank you."

"I know you are worthy of my help."

Gwaine frowned.

"I don't understand."

"You think that kindness is the preserve of humans?"

"I've never seen a creature like you before. Who are you?"

The being's expression saddened at those words, and it looked off as if into the distance.

"I have been called many things by the Children of Men. I am the last of my kind. Once we were revered by all, but those days are long gone. For hundreds of years, we were shunned and hunted, til I found myself... alone. And now, even this last refuge is safe no more." There was a moment when footsteps could be heard from a nearby passage, and once they had passed, the being looked to him again. "You are weak, fair knight. You must rest and heal yourself."

Gwaine nodded, leaning back against the stone once more and closing his eyes. He knew that, whoever and whatever his rescuer was, he was safe under their protection.

~(-)~

"Is everything prepared?"

"Yes... I've arranged for there to be small gaps in the patrols, not enough to raise suspicion, but enough to ensure he can get through if he comes. There are guards and knights waiting at several points around the dungeons and throughout the crypts. We will allow Sefa's father to get in, but he won't get out."

Gwen sighed, feeling a flutter of uncertainty as she sat next to the bed of her son. Balther was fast asleep, and oblivious to the grim conversation going on between his mother and uncle.

She looked to Elyan, and nodded.

"I'll leave the rest to you, just promise me that if you end up confronting her father you do anything foolish. You may be trained to resist magic, but we don't know how powerful he is."

Elyan came to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you really think he'll come?"

Gwen nodded, her gaze settling on the boy in the bed.

"If he cares about his daughter the way I care about my son, then yes, he'll come. I only regret that his actions have made this necessary."

Elyan left to take up his post, and Gwen settled herself to wait. And when the alarm bells rang out shortly after midnight, she remained where she was to comfort and reassure Balther when the noise woke him. She stayed with him, rocking and soothing him until he fell asleep in her arms, until a hour after the bells had stopped ringing, Elyan returned.

He entered the room looking only slightly ruffled, although there was soil on his boots and a few stray leaves clinging to his armour.

"After I wounded him, Sefa and her father made it out to one of the ruins in the woods. We found him there, dead from his injury, but there was no sign of Sefa."

Gwen let out a shuddering breath, and nodded.

"Let her go. She has no magic, and while I don't doubt she may come to hate Camelot for what happened, there will be time enough for her to see magic returning here, and forgive. What matters for now is that Morgana has lost one of her allies, and we have made sure that Sefa's father can't cause harm in Camelot ever again."

She'd tried to sound composed as she said it, but there were tears in her eyes for the grief she knew Sefa would be enduring right now. She knew the pain of losing a father, and would never forget it.

~(-)~

With the coming of dawn, a crow flew in through Morgana's window, waking her from slumber. She approached it without qualms, being used to messages arriving in this way, but the contents of this one did not make good reading.

_I bring bad tidings. Arthur did not return to Camelot. He makes his way to Ismere, but you must not despair, Morgana. Soon you will have the Diamair, and Arthur's Bane will be in your grasp. Soon, the Pendragons will be no more... Ruadan._

Morgana frowned, noticing a hint of blood on the edge of the note, and that along with the words said as clear as anything that Ruadan would now be dead, having gone into Camelot to rescue his daughter. That he would be so foolish made Morgana clench the scrap of paper in her fist, angry at the loss of a strong ally, but she was more angry that it was through his own actions that he'd gotten himself killed.

She dropped the note and stormed from her chambers. There was only one thing now that would make this better, and that would be to find the Diamair... and kill Arthur.

~(-)~

"You know what they say, Merlin. Appearances can be deceiving."

"Not in this case."

Arthur led them up the rise, towards the fortress that rose from the snowy plateau like a vast spear of stone, and when they reached the cover of the rocks at the top of the ridge, they looked down at the track-way below.

The slave convoy was there, and making its way into the fortress, but the display of guards on the gates made it clear that there was no way the squad of knights would be able to enter the same way.

Merlin frowned.

"So, what now? You can't honestly expect me to charge in there, spells flying, and not raise the kind of fuss that might make Morgana kill all the prisoners out of spite."

Arthur smiled, raising his eyebrows.

"You know what they say, Merlin. There's always a way."

He moved back from the edge of the ridge and led them to circle round the fortress, searching until a tell-take trickle of filthy water led them to a small, iron grate.

Merlin looked at it and groaned.

"You've got to be joking."

Arthur shrugged.

"Don't worry, I trust you to keep us all dry."

Merlin gave the king another long look, before glancing at the knights and letting out a resigned sigh. He then ripped the grate from it's mountings using magic, before pointing at Arthur and the others.

"Just a word of warning, you won't be able to bathe for a while. You're just going to have to hope this wears off before we get back to Camelot... _Abaede se adlic meresteall._" At once the snow on their armour and hair was pushed away and slid off as if they were coated in oil, and Merlin turned to head in through the sewer grate. "That will keep this stuff from sticking to you, but it's not going to do anything for the smell."

One by one they all followed him, crawling through the narrow culvert along and up as it angled to the fortress above. When they reached the very end, somewhere inside the castle, Arthur went to a window and looked down into the courtyard beyond.

The slavers were there, and besides the slaves they also had pickaxes in the wagon. And if Morgana wanted the slaves to dig for something, then those pickaxes would have to make their way to the diggers.

Arthur went back to the knights, his voice quiet.

"Find somewhere to stay out of sight, and be ready to clear a path out of here. Merlin and I will use the wagon down there to get to where Gwaine and the others are. Merlin will relay my orders via Leon, should something arise and we need a diversion."

The knights all nodded.

"Understood."

~(-)~

Morgana looked dispassionately at the new batch of slaves, while the man who had brought them haggled prices with one of her men. She didn't really care if she got more workers, there were already more than a hundred digging away beneath the fortress and they had been there for months. If they were close to finding what she sought, then a few more now wouldn't change that.

She paused, her eyes casting upon one of the other men from the slave convoy, and she frowned at a spark of familiarity. And then there was something else, a sense of magic and of kinship... a sense of someone she had not seen for many long years.

Morgana hurried from her room and down to the courtyard, and then brushed past the leader of the slavers when he spoke to her, as if he weren't even there. Instead she walked to the young man he'd been speaking to, who had seen her and shown the same flicker of recognition in his eyes, and when she reached out to him she knew...

"Mordred."

Mordred smiled, and accepted her hand when she held it out to him. The two of them then entered the castle, and Morgana ordered the first servant she saw to go bring food to one of the warmer chambers.

~(-)~

"You know, you'd think I'd be used to this by now."

Merlin pulled at the collar of his poorly-fitting jacket, and wrinkled his nose at the stench of sweat that came from it.

The ruse with the wagon had worked, and he and Arthur now walked through the caverns below Ismere, dressed in the Saxon garb that they'd appropriated from two unfortunate guards. As a result, no one gave them a second glance, but it came at the price of the smell.

The two of them continued to search the caverns, until at last Arthur spotted a welcome face and clapped his hand onto that man's shoulder.

Percival spun round, expected a guard, and then exclaimed quietly.

"Arthur!"

Arthur smiled.

"Did you think we'd leave you here? Where are the others?"

"They're scattered around."

"And Gwaine?"

"I last saw him a couple of days ago. I think he's hiding somewhere, looking for a chance to get us out."

Arthur frowned at that, before he put his sword into the mine cart Percival was next to.

"See if you can use it to find some more, and do what you can to free the others. We'll find Gwaine."

~(-)~

Once the food came, Morgana gestured to Mordred to eat his fill, and in the meantime she watched with contentment. She'd lost Ruadan, but then like an omen of good fortune Mordred had appeared before her. Surely this was a sign of things to come, and yet she still wondered where he'd been all those years.

"I feared you were dead... It's dangerous for those of us with magic."

Mordred swallowed his mouthful and looked at her, solemn.

"It's not been easy... Sorcery frightens people, even some of those who claim to support it."

Morgana smiled sadly.

"You see a lot."

"I've learnt to. I've had to. If I was not to be burnt at the stake or exploited for another man's gain."

Morgana's smile became brighter.

"Attitudes will change soon. The Old Religion will reign once more, once Arthur and his kind are cleansed from the earth."

At the mention of that name, Mordred went still... and his words became quiet.

"You know we had Arthur in our grasp? ...He escaped."

Morgana's expression turned cold, and all her god humour vanished beneath a chill like ice.

"You let him go?"

Mordred frowned.

"He got away."

"How? Who let him go?"

"It was an accident."

Morgana slammed her hands onto the table, knocking several items off it in her fury.

"_Kill him! That's all they had to do!_ I am a High Priestess, I have the power of the heavens in my hand and yet he continues to defy me!"

Mordred raised a hand, trying to get her to sit down again.

"Morgana, calm yourself."

She didn't, and instead stared at him with crazed eyes.

"I want his annihilation, Mordred. I want to put his head on a spike and want to watch as the crows feast on his eyes!" An alarm bell started to ring, and Morgana began to smile when she realised what it meant. "Arthur... He's here."

~(-)~

Down in the caves, Gwaine opened his eyes at the distant sound of the bell ringing. He could also hear the guards shouting, and got to his feet to peer into the adjacent passage while the being who had saved him stayed back and out of sight.

Gwaine reached out and grabbed a torch from a wall-bracket, which he then hefted as the sound of footsteps approached.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone harm you."

The sounds came closer, and Gwaine lunged out to strike only to have his improvised weapon caught by Arthur, who smiled wryly.

"Trust you not to be doing any work."

Gwaine grinned.

"It's about time." He noticed now that Merlin had spotted the being, and spoke out to the creature. "They're friends, good friends."

The being remained silent and watching, before it stood up and left without a word.

Arthur frowned in confusion.

"What was that?"

Gwaine shrugged.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I owe it my life."

Merlin began to move, and headed back into the main passage.

"Let's go. We need to catch up with Percival and the others."

Arthur and Gwaine followed, the three of them making their way through the passages until after a while things became eerily quiet. There were suddenly no guards, and what shouts could be heard were very far away. And then a blast of unnatural wind reached them on the heels of a faint snarl, before Arthur spotted a serpentine shape racing down the tunnel and all three of them leapt into a side-passage.

The shape swept past them as a white blur, one that was lit by a plume of flame blown from its snout. When it had passed, Arthur got up from where he landed.

"Aithusa? What the heck is _he_ doing here with Morgana?!"

Merlin looked down the way the dragon had gone.

"I have no idea... Wait here. I'll go talk to him."

Merlin ran off before Arthur had a chance to answer that, too focused on the young dragon to care. Why was Aithusa here? And why did he look so small? With the amount of time it had been since he'd last seen him, which was when he'd made his new staff, Merlin knew that Aithusa should have been at least twice that size by now."

He found the young dragon not too far ahead, and was shocked when he was forced to block a blast of flame. When the fire died down, Merlin then fixed his gaze on the dragon.

"_Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai!_" Aithusa hesitated, and then tilted his head as if only now recognising that it was Merlin in front of him, and the warlock bit his lip when he saw the youngster limping. "What happened? Who did this to you?" Aithusa remained where he was, refusing to come forward, as if afraid. "I won't hurt you."

Merlin approached him, gently stroking Aithusa's head. But the dragon only let out a faint growl, like a half-wail, and Merlin frowned.

"You can't speak. But how can that be? You're more than old enough now."

Several shouts came from the nearby passage, and Merlin quickly gestured to Aithusa.

"Go! You know where to find me, now go!" The young dragon shook his head, and Merlin pointed. "_Ithi!_" At the command, unable to refuse, Aithusa ran into the darkness. Once he was gone, Merlin then faced the Saxons that had entered behind him, and regarded them harshly. "If you know what's good for you, you'll run."

In less than a minute three were down and the rest had fled, and Merlin was just about to catch up with Arthur when something made that task a very urgent one... Namely that the amulets triggered for both him and Gwaine, which meant only one thing. They'd found Morgana, and then stupidly tried to fight her on their own.

Merlin ran, turning a corner only to take a blast of magic to the face. In a daze, with his ears ringing, he then struggled to sit up as Morgana readied her blade to kill the king who lay at her feet. Merlin was just reaching out, struggling to call up his magic to stop her, when the druid youth stood behind her stepped forward.

Morgana gasped in surprise and pain, dropping to her knees as she then turned to look up at the one who had stabbed her with a drugged blade... A mainstay tool for anyone who worked at a slaver.

"Mordred?"

She crumpled to the floor, the drug on the blade sending her swiftly into unconsciousness, and Mordred stooped down to pick Arthur up over his shoulder. He then glanced and Merlin and walked away, heading past Gwaine and in the direction from which Percival could be heard shouting that he'd found Gwaine unconscious.

Merlin winced and again tried to sit up, fear for Arthur driving him to move. But he stopped when a blue glow lit up the area around him, and a whispery voice uttered a spell of healing.

The being that had helped Gwaine, then nodded.

"Emrys. Much blood has been shed this day, and all for something few wise men would ever want."

Merlin frowned.

"You mean the Diamair?" The being nodded. "Morgana never found it?"

The being smiled.

"And she never will."

Merlin stared, and immediately understood.

"Because it is you... You are the Key to All Knowledge? ...There are times when I feel the weight of my destiny crushing me, but... that is nothing to what you carry."

"It is both a blessing and... a curse." The Diamair sat, its expression solemn. "Is there anything you wish to ask me?"

Merlin shook his head.

"No... I don't think it would be good."

The Diamair smiled at that, pleased.

"You are wise, Emrys. Your wisdom will live long in the minds of men."

The Diamair got up to leave, and Merlin sat up thinking about what had happened a few minutes before. When Mordred had acted to save Arthur.

"Wait... There is one question. If Mordred is not Arthur's Bane, then who is?"

"Himself." The Diamair reached out and lay a hand on Merlin's arm. "But, if you would seek to know more of Arthur's destined fate, and of the one you know as Mordred, then you must seek it at the place you have feared since you first set foot there. Only there will you find the one who can give you the answer, but I warn you. The price you will pay for that knowledge, the burden you will have to carry because of it, will be great."

Those words remained with Merlin for the rest of the journey back to Camelot, and he spoke little when the change in law and even his magic was explained to the rescued knights. But one thing that did give him cause for concern was what Arthur chose to do for the man who had saved him... For as soon as they had arrived back in Camelot, he rewarded him naming him a Knight of the Round Table... The first druid to be openly placed in that role, a symbol of hope for peace... He thought.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: There we go! :D**

**I'll have at least 2 parts of the sub-ep up tomorrow, maybe even all of it, and then I can get started on tonight's AWESOME episode. I'm going to have so much fun with that, but even the cannon version of the ep had me geeking out because...**

***SPOILER***

**That confrontation between BAMF!Merlin and CrazyWithRage!Uther's Ghost was EPIC! I've already watched that one bit about ten times!**


	20. A Choice of Fate 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here I am playing catch up, and yes, I've put the end of the episode onto the start of this sub-ep, because it really is the thing that leads directly into it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 20: A Choice of Fate ~Part 1~

"Arise, Sir Mordred, Knight of Camelot."

Merlin watched as Mordred rose to his feet, amid the applause of the observing knights and nobles. The young man looked so proud to be given that honour, and the smile on his face when turned to face the audience was undoubtedly genuine. Mordred was happy to be here, and happy to swear his oath to Arthur and mean every word, and not only that... but the same instinctive sense that told a sorcerer when another with magic shared their morals, gleamed bright within Merlin's heart.

Mordred was _not_ an enemy, and truly wanted to protect Arthur, so then why would he be shown as Arthur's killer in that vision?

He watched until it was time for Mordred to exit the Great Hall, and waited outside for the chance to speak to him. When it came, Merlin stepped from the shadow where he'd hidden and came into view.

"Here, let me help you with that."

Mordred tensed, a hint of wariness in his expression, as Merlin helped him unfasten his cloak and set it aside.

"Thank you."

Merlin folded the cloak and set it down on the nearby table.

"You know, with the return of magic, things are going to be very different in Camelot. You will be respected for your gifts, and won't have to hide in shame, but still... I want to ask you something."

"Of course, ask anything."

Merlin faced him, solemn.

"You were there with Morgana, and she would promise you the same, to be respected for your powers and to live freely. She saved your life as much as Arthur did, more in fact, so then why did you choose to side with him rather than her?"

Mordred frowned, but he was resolute in his answer.

"Because Arthur is right. The love that binds us is more important than the power we wield... Morgana had forgotten that, in her hatred and lust for revenge. Yes, she could offer me the same freedoms, but at what cost?"

Merlin smiled at that, reassured, and clapped Mordred on the shoulder.

"Well said." He sighed, and passed the folded cloak back to Mordred. "Well I'd best get to work. As Arthur's First Advisor, and administrator for all things magical, I'm going to have a lot of work to do over the next few days. I'll see you around."

Merlin turned and walked away, a glance at the reflection on a window revealing that behind him Mordred wore a small frown. What ever their magic might be telling them, that they shared loyalty to Arthur, the tension was still there from the events of the past.

Merlin forced himself to push his worries about Mordred from his mind, as he went to Arthur's study to finish up the copy of the Myrrdin Code that he and the king would be signing at the Council meeting later today. That meeting was undoubtedly going to be a long one, with a lot of objections to work around, but that couldn't be helped.

The rest of the day proceeded as he'd expected, with the Council meeting followed by yet more hours in Arthur's study to write the many messages that needed to be sent. Contacting Fyren, to tell him the news, was the easiest thanks to the enchanted mirror from Iunia, his Court Sorceress. But sending word to the Catha, several High Priest and independent sorcerers, and all of the many Druid Clans sworn to him, was going to take Merlin several days to complete.

In the end he only got a handful done before the Great Bell rang, and at that point Merlin knew he might as well go to bed and finish things in the morning. But nothing goes so simply when so much is on your mind.

Merlin tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep despite the peacefulness of this night. Part of him wished it was because he was excited about tomorrow, and Arthur's public announcement of the legalisation of magic, but he knew the real reason.

That despite Mordred's clear sense of honour, and real reason to be loyal towards Arthur, he still feared the future that might come of him being here. Part of Merlin wanted to deal with Mordred, to drive him away from Camelot at the very least, but that part was tempered by his past experiences. He'd been shown the future once before, and in that case had caused it to occur when trying to prevent it.

Merlin opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Should he tell Arthur what he'd seen, or would that set in motion the very events that would cause that vision to come true? If there was one thing that Merlin had learnt from the incident with Morgana, it was that trying to change the future through force was definitely a bad idea.

He remained where he was for several more minutes, his thoughts churning over the dilemma without getting any answers. But one thing stuck in his mind, that the Diamair had said.** 'But, if you would seek to know more of Arthur's destined fate, and of the one you know as Mordred, then you must seek it at the place you have feared since you first set foot there. Only there will you find the one who can give you the answer'.**Merlin knew in his heart what the Diamair had meant... If he wanted answers about the future, he would have to seek them at the Crystal Cave.

Merlin gave up on trying to sleep. If he was going to go to the Cave, then now was as good a time as any. It would only take a hour for Friou to carry him to the Valley of the Fallen Kings, and from there Merlin was certain his magic could guide him back to the place he sought.

After leaving Camelot, stomach-churning unease gripped him when the valley came into view, and it took on a chill as he homed in on the Crystal Cave. When he and Friou landed outside the entrance, she tried to follow him in. But he stilled her with a hand and a quiet word, before proceeding in alone.

Merlin kept his eyes downcast as he emerged into the caverns, preventing his gaze from catching on any of the multitude of crystals before he had stated his need. In the end he had to close his eyes and stop just a short way in, before raising his head and calling out. His voice echoing through the cave.

"I am here for guidance! In the past, I was told it was the fate of a cetain boy to be the one to kill the Once and Future King, and since then I have been shown Arthur dying at his hand. I need-" He paused, taking a deep breath and correcting himself. "I _want_ to know if that is true, and accept that whatever it is you may show me could be an event that can never be changed. I will bear the burden of the knowledge willingly, no matter how painful it may be... Now please, show me the fate that will happen if I can stop that event. Show to me the true day that Arthur is _meant _to meet his end."

Merlin opened his eyes as the echoes faded to silence, trying not to tremble as he waited. And then he forced himself not to flee, when one of the nearby crystals seemed to drag his gaze onto it and hold it tight. He swallowed convulsively as he was then compelled forward until his face was but inches from the jewel, and watched as the image within it unfolded.

_It was a battlefield, set beneath a blood-red sky, and he recognised it instantly. It was the same battlefield he'd seen in glimpses of Morgana's visions of 'Emrys', and there upon it stood Arthur... But not the Arthur he knew now._

_The king turned to look across the bloodied plain, Excalibur tight in his grip, and he frowed above his grey-streaked beard. He looked perhaps as old as Uther had been when he died, meaning this event was at least twenty years or so into the future. That brought Merlin a moment of relief, to know his friend was fated to still have many years ahead of him, so long as his protector could prevent his life ending before his time. But then Merlin choked back a gasp when another, much older but still familiar figure crested the rise to head towards Arthur. It was Mordred, running towards him... and then something inexplicable happened._

Merlin shuddered, grimacing at the pain in his head when the image of the future split into two overlapping scenes.

_In the first, Mordred sneered at Arthur, taunted him that his protector was not there to save him, before mercilessly killing him... But in the second, Arthur rushed to Mordred's aid as he turned to face the band of warriors that were in pursuit and seeking to kill him._

_Arthur and Mordred were quickly surrounded, standing back-to-back against seemingly impossible odds. And yet between Arthur's skill with Excalibur and Mordred's work with magic, the tide was turning in their favour. When the numbers lessened, the two allies parted to give each other space. Each locked into his own fight, turning with blade at the fore whenever an enemy tried to grab them from behind... And then the tragic moment when a mis-step made Arthur stumble into Mordred's back, and the younger man turned on reflex to stab at a perceived foe._

_In the first, Mordred laughed in victory over the dead king. Only to turn when a scream of denial ripped the air, and the clouds overhead roared in fury as Merlin ran to his king's aid. But he could already sense that Arthur was dead, and his rage knew no bounds as he blasted Mordred into oblivion._

_In the second, Mordred's eyes widened in horrified realisation, and he let go of the sword imbedded in Arthur's chest to catch him as he fell. Magic flung the remaining foes away from them, as Merlin watched himself once again run forward to help his friends. He watched as his future self knelt down to cradle the king's head, while Arthur murmured words of forgiveness to Mordred... There as the Once and Future King died in their arms, beneath a rain of tears from the pair of grieving sorcerers... There as Mordred reached a hand out to Merlin's shoulder, understanding at last the burden he'd carried for so long._

_'So this is what you saw all those years ago... And this pain, here and now, is the price I pay for the happiness, light, and hope you offered me... And that I chose to grasp.'_

_Merlin raised his head, his eyes saying he already knew the answer to this question._

_'Was it worth it? Was it worth this guilt and grief for what you've just done? When if you'd chosen the other path before you, you would be celebrating this event instead of regretting it?'_

_Mordred nodded, knowing from the king's final words that Arthur did not blame him for this end._

_'Yes. The years of friendship I have shared with you and Arthur, are what __**make **__it worth the pain.'_

Merlin could not help the wail of anguish that escaped his throat when the vision released him, and he crumpled to the floor of the cave where he lay shuddering in aftermath. Tears clouded his sight, turning the surrounding crystals into a rippled chaos of light he could make no sense of, and he let them pour forth as he sobbed.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder, warm and supportive, and for a moment Merlin believed it was Arthur until he remembered that he'd come to the Crystal Cave _alone_.

Merlin jolted from under that touch, scrabbling several paces across the floor before rolling over to face the individual behind him. But what he saw was as far as possible from anything he could have expected, because the robed man who watched him... was himself. Himself as an old man, aged and full of wisdom.

"Wh-who are you? Is this some kind of trick?!"

The older Merlin sighed, smiling with faint amusement.

"Oh how I remember what it was like when I was sat where you are now, and was the one who listened to these words instead of being the one to speak them." He walked forward, and held out a hand in offer to pull his otherself to his feet. "This is no trick; I am you, and you are me... The first time you came to this cave, you met the echo of Taliesin, a man who had been dead for centuries. Today you meet me, the echo of yourself from many years into the future, and I remember all too well the conflict and doubts that drove me to come here so long ago. The return of Mordred, and the warning from the vates... The burning desire to have answers, no matter how painful, and the torment of seeing Arthur die not just once, but twice in two overlapping futures that had yet to be decided."

Merlin's eyes widened, his face still wet with the tears of that torment.

"You know what I saw?"

His otherself leaned down and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet, and there was grief in the echo's eyes.

"I remember it well, how much it hurt... and also how much it hurt to see one of those foretold fates play out before me when the day came." He nodded, seeing the startled question in Merlin's eyes. "Yes, in the time from where I speak, Arthur is dead, but he died with no regrets and having completed his destiny... And before you ask which of those fates was the one to happen, I cannot tell you. I am here for one purpose, and one purpose only."

Merlin took a step back, not sure whether to be unnerved or just bewildered.

"And what would that be?"

His older self straightened up, standing solemn and serious.

"I know that in that thick skull of yours, you now suspect what the vates warning meant. The image he showed you, is what will happen if you act rashly and foolishly against Mordred. If you attack him, or try to drive him from Camelot, he will strike at Arthur in revenge. You would set in motion an unending cycle, where Mordred repeatedly comes after Arthur again and again and again... You will be able to thwart each attempt, for a time, but eventually a moment will come where you will not be there to save him. He will die, his destiny incomplete, and your destiny will fail also. Conflict and darkness would then sweep the lands, and destroy everything that you hold dear."

Merlin bowed his head, fists cleched at the thought of that future, trembling in refusal to ever let that happen. He then raised his head again, to pin his older self with a resolute gaze.

"Then what do I need to do? That's why you're here, isn't it? To tell me?"

His older self laughed, shaking his head at Merlin's youthful determination.

"I'm not here to tell you what to do, my much younger and less experienced self. I am here to tell you the real meaning of what you saw just now, and the choices it puts before you. I already know which you will choose, but at the same time you must come to the decision on your own. To tell you would mean that an important lesson would not be learnt, and you _must_ learn it."

Merlin relaxed his tense stance, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"Then tell me, what did it mean? What are my choices?"

His older self strode to and touched two of the crystals, summoning a pair of images. Both were of Mordred, and were seemingly identical.

"As the Crystal Cave has shown you, Arthur's death at Mordred's hand is inevitable, and yet the two ways in which that death may happen couldn't possibly be more different in spirit. Mordred is a tool of fate, like Morgana, and it is part of their destinies to create the events that shape you and Arthur into the legends your will one day be. But just as they help shape you, _you_ are the one who ultimately shapes them. As Emrys, you are the pivot around which dozens of destinies turn, and you are the one whose actions send each individial down a particular road to their fated destination."

Merlin stared, frowning.

"What do you mean?"

His older self sighed, solemn.

"Do you not remember how your choices shaped Morgana? The decision to hide your magic from her, and thus leave her feeling isolated and ultimately vulnerable to Morgause's influence. The decision to poison her, and thus turn her regard of you from friendship to utter hate... With every battle you fight against her, with ever defeat you deal her, you forge Morgana deeper into the dark sorceress she has become. Of course, much of her choices are still her own, but you are still the one who unwittingly set her on that path."

Merlin gritted his teeth with guilt, and his older self snorted. "Oh stop feeling sorry for yourself. You're a tool of fate too, and that can't be helped. The Old Magic wants balance restored, and unfortunately things tend to have to get worse in order to get better. Like a fire sweeping through a sickened forest, burning away that which is dead so that new growth can flourish in its place. It's not always pretty, or pleasant, but it's a part of the cycle of life."

Merlin glared at him for those tauntingly spoken words, taking a step forward.

"And what if I don't want to be a tool of fate?!"

The old warlock before him went quiet, and at a wave of his hand the two images of Mordred became smaller and revealed more of his surroundings.

"You have no choice, that is if you want Arthur to live and succeed... _That_ is the lesson you must learn this day, because only by accepting and embracing it, can you be the one to shape Mordred into the man you would want him to be."

The images went from being still to being in motion, and the two figures of Mordred walked across an open field towards where Merlin saw himself waiting. In the first image, Merlin saw himself raise his staff in readiness to fight, and Mordred's expression turned into a snarl of rage before the two of them began a fierce battle. But in the second image, Merlin saw himself smile in greeting and hold out a hand, and Mordred accepted it with a similar smile, the two of them at peace with each other and perhaps even friends.

Merlin took a step towards the images, reaching out to touch them. The meaning of his older self's words only now began to dawn on him.

"To be at war with Mordred, or to be his friend. The future where Mordred kills Arthur by accident... _I'm_ the one who has the power to make that future be the one that happens?"

Old Merlin nodded.

"You are, but I warn you... Being at war with Mordred is by far the easier path to trigger, for you have already gained his resentment. To send him down the path of light, you must fight with all your heart to mend that which was broken; his faith in Emrys and what you stand for. He _will _betray you to Morgana, be it one time or several, and that is something you will have to face and forgive... But if you can endure, and hold faith in him, then you will earn his forgiveness for the mistakes of your past. And once you have that, his bond of loyaty to you will be one that his gratitude towards Morgana can never break. You will have forged him into force for good instead of evil. All that remains for you to decide, is if you will take the easier path and let him fall to darkness, or if you believe yourself strong enough to save him from himself."

Merlin was right next to the crystals now, with his gaze fixed upon the one where he saw himself and Mordred laughing as their walked towards the towers of Camelot in the distance. Did he want to save Mordred, unlike how he hadn't saved Morgana? Was he willing to put himself through the burdens of pain and betrayal to pull him back from the darkness? He was the one who had started Mordred's hate, the day he'd broken a young boy's faith in him when taking back the Crystal of Neatid. Would he take responsibility for that, and work to correct it?

Merlin clasped his hands around the crystal containing that bright future, his words soft.

"I want to save him. I want that future for him, so he can know the joy of friendship instead of the bitterness of revenge... I just need to know how." He turned to ask his older self, only to find that the old man had vanished. "Wait! I still need answers!"

An elderly laugh echoed around him.

_'The how is something you will have to figure out for yourself... But for me this conversation across time must now end, for I'm expecting a visitor by the name of Katia to arrive very soon at my door. A most remarkable young woman, who is as staunch an advocate and believer in magic as you would ever hope to see... and very stubborn as well... Remember this day, Merlin, as you wait for the time to pass this message to your younger self. But do not trouble yourself, wondering when when that day will be, for you will know it when it comes.'_

The words faded away into silence, leaving Merlin alone in the cave once more. After a moment to mutter insults under his breath, he headed outside to where Friou waited for him, the two of them soaring up into the night sky.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, you read this right, Merlin is going to try save Mordred from the darkness. I actually had this entire chapter pre-written, and I only needed to add a couple of references to make it work... Hehehehe, I LOVE it when something I plan in advance fits in like a jigsaw puzzle piece with what the show throws my way. Of course while my ****plot-line**** will mean less overall stressing about Mordred for Merlin, it will mean far more angst and internal conflict for Mordred until he makes up his mind. **

**The show already plans for him to be conflicted, since he owes and thanks Arthur for saving his life, but also feels the same gratitude for Morgana (gleaned from a Vlahos interview about Mordred). I'm just planning to step that conflict up a notch or two, by throwing a burgeoning friendship with Merlin into the mix.**

**Instead of trying to fight fate using force like Morgana does, Merlin is changing it with faith :)**


	21. A Choice of Fate 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: So, how many of your are wondering who "Katia" is, hmmm? Well, all I will say is that she is a central figure in an upcoming story in my A Question of Series. When I will be doing that fic, and how many years into the future-timeline it will be set, you'll just have to wait and find out. I won't be posting that fic, even though I have several chapters written, until the show officially reaches its end :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 21: A Choice of Fate ~Part 2~

The following day, Merlin vanished into his workroom, having feined cheerfulness only for as long as he was within sight of the king having been invited to breakfast with him. Down there, with only his wyvern for company, the warlock then sat and brooded over the thoughts that had plagued him since last night.

Arthur would call him an idiot, and Gaius would call him a fool, for deliberately seeking out such a vision. But the choice had been his, and he'd said he would accept the price of having the knowledge. And while it _was_ a heavy price, to have lived the grief of Arthur's death and know that one day he would have to live it again, it did come with a reward of sorts... Kilgharrah had been right... A wide man doesn't let himself be cowed by knowledge.

Merlin sighed, pilling his scrying dish towards him. He then called up an image of Mordred, before reaching out with his magic to speak into the young man's mind.

_'Mordred, I need to speak to you. Head down the main stairwell to the lower levels, and take the passage opposite the one to the dungeons. I'll guide you from there.'_

He saw Mordred frown at the request, hesitate, and then turn to head to the place described. That frown remained in place as he was led into the maze of the lower levels, and it only deepened when he was told to stop in a seemingly empty hallway.

That is until Merlin went to his workroom door, cast the spell that would unlock it to allow a non-Brotherhood individual in, and stepped out into that hallway.

Mordred jolted in surprise at his sudden apperance, and frowned.

"What do you want?"

The warlock stepped back into the apparent wall, and waved for the younger sorcerer to follow.

"Come in here, and I'll tell you." Mordred reluctantly followed, only to pause in surprise at the sight of all the shelves of spellbooks, jars of herbs, boxes of materials, and plethora of magical tools and equipment. Merlin took note of that surprise, and shrugged. "My workroom. I'm not publically the Court Sorcerer yet, so I be keeping all this down here for a little while longer. The wyvern's name is Geleaffriou; I raised her from when she was a hatchling. Her son, Scilderether, is probably in the cavern."

Friou sensed her master's agitation, and grumbled softly in warning but otherwise offered no aggression towards the visitor.

Mordred eyed her for a moment, and then folded his arms across his chest.

"So are you going to tell me what it is you wanted to talk about?"

Merlin sighed, turned, and sat down in the nearest chair. If he wanted that second image, from the vision, to be the one that would be, then this conversation had to happen. It was the Old Magic's one clue, one gift of chance, to change things to a hopefully brighter future for the youth and the people around him.

Mordred might be destined to be Arthur's demise one way or another, but his path there was not set in stone. There was a chance to save him from the darkness, and after his failure in saving Morgana, Merlin was taking it.

"First and foremost, I want to explain something to you. I want to tell you why I hesitated back then, to come and pull out the grate when Arthur broke you from the dungeons to return you to the Druids."

Mordred looked confused.

"That was a _long_ time ago. What has it got to do with now?"

"Everything." Merlin glanced at him, solemn. "I hesitated to come, because of something the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, told me about your future. But a wise man shouldn't let himself be ruled by fear of what is to come, and that is something I failed to do back then. I failed again, when taking back the Crystal of Neatid, and before you say anything I would like to point out that Alvarr is a notorious manipulator. If you've asked anyone in the magical community about him since then, those that know of him can tell you that. He was using you and Morgana for his own gains, and he needed to be stopped... but I'm not going to use that as an excuse for what I did to you. I used my magic to try and stop you from runing away, and if you'd been captured because of me then your death would have been on my hands... I accept responsibility for that, Mordred, and while I know you may never forgive me, you have my word that I will everything in my power to attone for it."

Mordred at last found his voice. Whatever anger he may have felt at this conversation, drowned out beneath his confusion.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Merlin waited a moment, and then smiled sadly.

"Because you still have a choice where your life will lead... Your destination is set, just as mine and Arthur's are set, but like us, you still have the ability to decide how it is you will arrive at it. I know a bond exists between you and Morgana, a thread of fate. I believe you are destined to aid her at least for a time, but that doesn't matter to me. I will make no direct attempt to change your fate, because it is _not_ my right to do so... But I do know that it is my right to give to you the chance of a different path to reach it... It is up to you if you choose to accept that gift or not."

Mordred now looked utterly confused.

"What in the name of the Old Magic are you talking about?"

Merlin regarded Mordred as someone would regard a younger brother, thinking about all that he had learnt from himself at the Crystal Cave

"A gift of prophecy, and a future I have seen... I learnt the hard way a few years ago, that some things _cannot _be changed and that you _should not_ even try. If you attempt to do so, fate will always find a way, just as it does with Morgana. She seeks to be Queen of Camelot, and yet every time she grasps the throne is it ripped away from her shortly thereafter. She flails against fate; she who sees more of the future than any of the rest of us are ever likely to, and yet she understands nothing of the rules of prophesy. If the glimpse of her future, that I have seen from her dreams, is any indication then she never will understand. She will fight fate, and fail, until the end of her days. For that I pity her, but for you my hand of friendship will be always waiting until the day you make your choice."

He sat down again, while Mordred watched him in thoughtful silence. And then he too sat, after pulling a chair over opposite the one in which the warlock was seated.

"I think I understand what you're saying, that you've seen evil in my future but know that I can still turn aside from it... But why should I? Why should I trust someone who betrayed me, who betrayed every belief I had in him as a boy?"

Merlin sighed, wistful.

"Because when I look at you, I still remember that frightened little boy who called out for help. The little boy whose cries I answered, and who in the end I chose to save _despite_ being told what you were fated for... I don't regret that choice. Not then, not now, and not with what I've learnt. If you do decide to be Camelot's enemy and side with Morgana, then that is your decision to make."

His smile softened. "But even so, I'm _still_ choosing to save you, right now..." Merlin glanced over at Friou, who at the unspoken request came over to be petted. "I will continue to choose that, and to prove to you that I'm worthy of your faith, for as long as it takes."

Mordred watched that quiet moment, knowing that the man before him had said all he was going to say.

The sorcerer-knight left the workroom, hearing the spell-lock snap shut as soon as he was out in the passage again, and made his way back to the upper levels. Returning to his chambers, where like Merlin was doing in the workroom, he mulled over the many thoughts now running through his mind.

What _would_ he do? Just what was it that Merlin had seen of the future? What would make him offer the hand of friendship to someone he knew full well could become his enemy?

~(-)~

The time passed by in the quiet of his workroom, until Merlin was forced to come out to attend the announcement in the central courtyard. He remained distracted throughout the entirety of Arthur's speech about how it had been proven now that those with magic _can_ live peacefully within laws to govern them, and that it was time Camelot accept their return. There had been a mixture of cheers and uncertain silence among the citizens that had gathered below, but no protests. Arthur had done his work well in easing the people back into supporting magic instead of fearing it.

When the announcement was over, Merlin retreated once again, this time to his chambers. And there he sat for the rest of the day, lost in thought, until as evening neared the door opened and Gaius came in.

The physician gave Merlin a knowing look, and came over to sit with him near the fire in the hearth.

"What is it, Merlin? Arthur may have been too busy to notice you're brooding, but I'm not. You're hiding something."

Merlin returned that look and considered denying it, but then a raised eyebrow from his mentor made him relent with a sigh.

"I've had some visions of the future, Mordred and Arthur's future. The first was shown to me by a dying vates on the way to Ismere, and the others I saw when I went to the Crystal Cave last night."

Gaius stared at him.

"You went to the Cave _seeking_ a vision of the future. What future?"

"Arthur's destined day to die..."

Utter silence fell, as Gaius stared at Merlin in horror.

"You... _Why?_ Why seek that, Merlin? Is Mordred some sort of threat?"

Merlin remained eerily calm, having already come to terms with what he'd seen.

"Yes and no... He _is_ the one who will ultimately kill Arthur, in about twenty _years_, but whether he does it out of hate or it happens by accident will be down to me. Down to whether I mend his faith in me, or if I abandon him to darkness, because if I treat him like an enemy, then he will _become_ one. That's what I was told... That's what the man I met at the Cave said to me, when he explained what I'd been shown. That it was up to me to shape Mordred, and that I am the pivot around which Mordred's path revolves."

Gaius started to frown.

"You met someone at the Cave? Who?"

Merlin took a deep breath before he answered.

"Myself... from far enough into my future that Arthur had completed his destiny and was dead."

Gaius stared at him, aghast.

"_Yourself?_ How is that even possible? Are you sure?"

Merlin nodded.

"I'm sure. He was old, as old as I am when I disguise my age, and he knew exactly what had brought me to the cave and what I'd seen. His magic was mine and mine was his, I could feel that, and deep down I just _knew_ he really was an echo of me from the future... Like how I met that echo of Taliesin from the past. My future self said I'd know when the day comes, when I will be him and I will be the one to speak to the me I am now, but I don't know how I'd know."

Gaius let out a long sigh, thinking it over..

"Did he say anything else?

Merlin frowned.

"He did mention that he couldn't talk for longer, because he was expecting a visit from a supporter of magic called Katia, but I can't see how that's important."

Gaius nodded.

"Ah, then you _do_ know, or rather you will when the day comes that you know who she is and when she'll cross your path."

Merlin stared at him, before letting out a groan.

"A riddle... Am I really going to end up as bad as Kilgharrah for not giving a straight answer?"

The two of them remained unmoving, until Gaius shook his head in wonderment.

"I still find it incredibly odd in the very least, that you actually met your own future self. It seems to go against all the laws of magic that I have ever known... But then, whenever have the usual rules of magic applied to you?"

That made Merlin smile wryly.

"Never." He sighed. "But there was something else about the future me, in the way he looked at me. It was almost as if he knew something that I haven't learnt yet, that he envied me for not knowing."

Gaius reached over to place a hand on Merlin's arm, reassuring.

"Don't dwell on it. There isn't a person alive who reaches old age, without experiencing things that they envy their past selves for not knowing. It's all a part of growing old."

Merlin sighed.

"But why do I feel that, when I grow old, I'll have more to envy my past self for than anyone else?"

Gaius stood and pulled Merlin to his feet.

"And I told you not to dwell on it." He smiled. "Well I'd best be off, and you need to know that Arthur wants you to visit the nearby Druid camps in the morning. Some of them will have recieved word right away about the lifting of the ban, but the rest will need to be told. I should think that hearing that news from Emrys, will make very them very happy."

Merlin smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it would." He looked towards the window, and saw that it was starting to get dark. Warren would be heading to the kitchens soon. "Do you want to have supper with me? You'll be your own otherwise, unless Liam decides the spend the night in the castle instead."

That last part was said with a grin, and Gaius chuckled.

"And if by that you are refering to him staying out of earshot of his son, then he _is _making use of my spare room fairly often as of late, but that's only because Elias isn't sleeping through the night yet. The physician's craft is very precise, and working while suffering from lack of sleep would leave him prone to mistakes. Hana understands, and no, Liam isn't here. Hana wanted to celebrate the lifting of the law, along with Alan and his family, so Liam will be having his supper there tonight."

Merlin nodded in understanding, and got up to get a bronze ring from his desk. It was plain, and he only wore it while in the castle, but the Speaking Spell that connected it to the matching ring that Warren wore, made it execptionally easy to get in touch with the servant.

Merlin put the ring on and spoke quietly, having learnt that Warren was easily startled by disembodied instructions even after months of wearing his, and that was after spending three weeks convincing him to put it on at all.

"Warren, I need you to bring supper for two up to my chambers." Merlin then sighed as he ended the spell, and returned to his seat near Gaius. "While I didn't want a servant at the time, I won'rt deny it has it's advantages. At least Warren is used to my magic now."

Gaius leaned back in his chair, thoughtful.

"Speaking of which... I know that you've told the Knights you have magic, but do you intend to tell everyone else?"

Merlin grimaced and shook his head.

"One step at a time, Gaius. I'll probably tell the Council in a few days, and once they're used it I'll just let people notice me using magic for themselves. Once one of the servants spots me using it, it won't take long for the news to spread, and it would be better that way than a formal announcement making a big deal out of it."

"True."

The two of them continued to talk after Warren arrived with their supper, and well after the time he'd cleared the plates away and gone to bed. But by the time Gaius left and Merlin finally went to bed, he was feeling much better even if the visions of Arthur's death still played before his eyes in his sleep. That was something he was just going to have to live with, as part of the price for seeking those visions at all.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yes, Liam has an infant son! And he named him after his deceased brother, Elias, from Whom History Won't Remember. With the length of time Liam and Hana have been married in my timeline, it was by and time they had a kid considering that Arthur and Gwen have Balther and they've not been married for as long.**

**And, as you guys may have noticed, Merlin is having to go through some major changes of perception in this sub-ep. Meeting his future self, having to come to terms with knowing exactly how Arthur will one day die, and resolving to face the task of saving Mordred from himself, has forced the part of Merlin that is Emrys, to age even further ahead of his years.**

**He's coming closer and closer to the being the great and wise warlock he's destined to be, and I felt that this was a good point to show that, because it means he's having to learn to look at the world in a much more detatched way (And trust me, this is very significant for his development with what I have planned for later sub-eps).**


	22. A Choice of Fate 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here's part 3 :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 22: A Choice of Fate ~Part 3~

When morning came, Merlin was woken by a summons from Arthur, a rather irritating event until he arrived at the king's chambers to find a plate of breakfast waiting for him. Must of the conversation that followed was what he'd talked to Gaius about last night, that is his plans for when and to who he would reveal his magic and nothing about the visions. Arthur didn't need to know that his best friend knew how and roughly when he was destined to die.

Arthur kept on with the small talk, oblivious to what was going through Merlin's head, until at last the food was gone and he got to the point of this morning meeting.

He set aside his plate, and leaned on the table seriously.

"Merlin, I want you to introduce some of the Knights to the Druid Clans living on your land in the Darkling Woods. It's my hope to have a formal representative of them here in the citadel, apart from you, and that would require support to get it past the Council without any fuss. The easiest way to get that support, is to get it from the Knights."

Merlin nodded, agreeing with that assessment. Other than Lords Geoffrey and Deverin, the rest of the Councillors could be very stubborn when faced with something new like this.

"And I'm guessing that you've already picked which knights you're sending, and that they'll be assembling in the central courtyard within the next hour. Am I right?"

Arthur laughed and smiled.

"Yes. They should be ready to depart in half-an-hour. I've asked Mordred to go as well, since I'm sure it's been a long time since he's had the chance to see other druids. It should be good for him."

Merlin almost froze at that, and forced a smile. While he'd resolved to put his faith in Mordred, he wasn't sure he was quiet ready to be thrown so deep into it.

"I'm sure it will mean a great deal to him."

Arthur frowned, noticing Merlin's subdued tone.

"Are you all right, or are you worrying about Aithusa?" He shook his head. "I still don't know why he was with Morgana. What is he thinking, doing that?"

Merlin raised his head, having honestly been distracted from thinking about the young dragon. But then he sighed and gave his friend a long look.

"Whatever his reasons, they're his own to make. I can guarantee that, if Morgana somehow tricks him into trying to harm Camelot, I can stop him, but... I'm a Dragonlord, Arthur, not his jailer. He's young, and young dragons need to roam free, to experience the world and, yes, make mistakes just like humans do. It's part of growing up, and short of chaining him under the castle, the way your father imprisoned Kilgharrah, there's no way I can stop him. So long as he flies free, I can't influence him all the time, and I wouldn't even if I could. As much as I'm worried about him, it would be an abuse of my Dragonlord powers to try it."

Arthur sighed, forced to admit the point.

"You're right, I just hope he doesn't get himself hurt one way or the other. Morgana is more than capable of turning on him if he shows himself to be a risk to her, which he is since you're a Dragonlord. She can't rely on him, not completely."

Merlin went quiet, and then stood up to head for the door.

"I should get going and get ready to ride out. I'll let you know how things went when I get back."

"And I'll look forward to hearing how it went."

Merlin left and returned to his chambers to change, deliberately opting for his Storm Druid garb and covering it with his grffin cloak. He then made his way down to the stables to saddle Bitan, and rode him round to the courtyard.

As Arthur had said there'd be, a group of knights were just about ready to ride out. Merlin spotted Leon and Elyan among them, and was thankful for that, and Sir Iswald was there as well. The rest of the knights were a mixture of some of those from the rescue squad that went to Ismere, and some of the ones who had stayed behind to guard the city. Which of course meant that half of these men would be at least reasonably comfortable with what they were being sent to see, while the rest would have only Arthur's word that his First Advisor wasn't some crazed sorcerer manipulating them all.

Merlin rode up to the group, calling out.

"Mount up, and let's go. It's going to take a while for some of the people you're to meet, to gather at the central camp. If we're going to be back by nightfall, we need to get moving."

He wielded Bitan around to face the gates, and waited for the knights to get on their horses before he cantered out of the gates.

They followed Merlin out through the southern gate of the city, and he led them towards the Darkling Woods. Several of the men started to look concerned at that point, and actually reached for their swords when the group reached the edge of the woods and Merlin's whistle brought a druid into the open as if from nowhere.

The man was a member of the Storm Clan, with his robes closed to hide his weapons, and he bowed his head in respect to Merlin.

"Lord Stormcaller, you bring these knights with you because of the change in the law?"

Merlin nodded.

"King Arthur wishes them to be introduced to the druids who live on my lands in the Darkling Woods, which were granted to me with my title as Lord of the House of Garrah. Send word to the other clans here, and have their representatives gather at the Storm Camp."

The druid bowed.

"As you wish, Lord Stormcaller; Leader of the Storm Clan and Raeswa of forty others."

The druid vanished into the undergrowth, at the same moment Mordred gasped in surprise. He then stared at Merlin.

"You're a druid, and clans have been naming you Raeswa?"

Several knights looked at Mordred and Merlin in confusion, and Merlin answered the question.

"The Storm Clan are formerly the Blood Clan, and I became their leader a few years ago. Shortly after that, the Oristalla Clan and three others named me Raeswa, Guide, and since then many others have sworn to me. For the sake of stopping Morgana, and ensuring peace for all of Albion, I am halfway to being named the Lord of All Druids, the Druid King, and I will lead them foward into the era of peace that Arthur strives for. Do any of your have a problem with that?"

After the knights hesitantly shook their heads, Merlin nudged his horse and continued on with Elyan and Leon in his wake, which forced the rest of the knights to follow or be left behind.

It didn't take long to reach the Storm Camp, since it wasn't really that far into the woods, but it would still be an hour or so before the representatives from the other clans would arrive. Until then, there was plenty to show to the knights, and plenty to explain.

After everyone had dismounted, Merlin led them to where several young Storm druids were praticing their weapon skills. The group standing at the edge of a ring drawn on the ground.

"The Storm Clan are the sole warrior clan among the Druids. Formerly they were quiet brutal, with no real guidance or purpose, but since I became their leader they have become the protectors of the other nearby clans." He glanced at the knights and shed his cloak, before walking into the circle. "Never pick a fight with one of them; without magic, you'll lose."

He walked into the ring and signalled one of the men training the youths to come over. Merlin then drew a strange dagger from the sheath on the back of his belt, pricked his finger with it, and marked a circle of blood around the rune on it furthest from the hilt. He also gritted his teeth, as if he were bracing himself for something.

The druid who had come over lunged at him with frightening speed, but Merlin slipped around his attack with absent yet equally shocking speed. He dodged three more attacks before striking his opponent on the shoulder with the hilt of the dagger, and called and end to the fight. He visibly shook for a moment, wiped what suspiciously looked like tears from his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"I think that's enough of a demonstration of how fast the Storm Druids are in a fight. Full armour is no defence against them, expecially against the ones that can also use magic."

Sir Iswald, like the rest of the knights who were new to this, stared at Merlin in shock.

"How did you dodge him like that? It was like you knew where he was going to be."

Merlin used a flick of magic to clean his blood from the dagger, and held it up.

"The Dreor Dagger, my mark of office as leader of the Storm Druids. If I am willing to relive in my mind, the most painful moments of loss I have ever experienced, then I can use this to know my opponent's next move. I relieve one moment for each attack I avoid, and it's a powerful tool if you're of a strong enough will to endure it." He looked at the druid he's just fought. "Without using it, I wouldn't have stood a chance in that spar, just as each of you wouldn't stand a chance of wining a one-one-one fight against a Storm Druid."

Merlin sheathed the Dreor Dagger and sighed, before gesturing for the knights to follow him further towards the far edge of the camp. What followed were further putdowns directed at the knights, this time by the Mistress of Lore, Ysyldra. He left the knights listening to her tell them about many parts of Druid history and lore, and headed for his tent at the centre of the camp.

He sat himself at the large circle of logs outside it, and closed his eyes to contemplate and listen to the sounds of the woodsand the nearby druids. Someone joined him there after a few minutes, and when he opened his eyes to look, Kalem smiled at him wryly.

"I see you left them with Ysyldra. Was that after 'scaring' them, or have you saved that for later?"

Merlin laughed at that.

"I left them after... Although it's been a while since I've used Sorrow. I'd forgotten how hard it can hit me, right here."

He placed a hand over his heart, not revealing that the visions of Arthur's death had been added to the list of Will, Freya, and Balinor, as his most painful memories that Sorrow had him endure.

Kalem nodded in understanding, and sat down on the log beside Merlin.

"Ysyldra will make sure they understand things before you take them back to the city... And if you want a Druid representative inside the citadel, she can tell you who would be best to send." Kalem turned his head when he heard movement, and smiled when he saw Mordred. "Ah, you must be the druid that Arthur knighted three days ago. Mordred, was it?"

Mordred nodded, and sat himself on one of the logs.

"Yes, and I can see that you're _not_ a druid."

Kalem held out his hand in greeting, explaining as Mordred accepted it.

"I'm the High Priest who stays with this clan, and who acts as mediator for any disputes that may happen among those with magic who are here... Not that I've needed to, not among the Druids. It's mostly been cases with sorcerers passing through the area, and they learn quickly that there are rules here that everyone here stands up for." Kalem now turned to Merlin. "Have you considered asking Mordred if he wants to join the Storm Clan? He's a knight and a warrior, and that doesn't fit in with the pacifist ways of the rest of the clans, but this lot would be more than happy to consider him family."

Merlin frowned a little, thinking it over before looking at Mordred.

"Would you want that? It would mean accepting me as your Clan Leader, though." Mordred remained silent and shook his head, before he got up and walked away. After seeing Kalem's frown at that, Merlin explained. "Mordred and I have some 'history' that needs to be sorted out, related to some mistakes I made eight years ago. I've already told him that, when he's ready to forgive me, and when I've managed to prove to him I'm worthy of his faith, my friendship will be waiting for him. But until then we've established a truce of sorts, since both of us are loyal to Arthur and will strive to protect him."

Kalem grimaced in sympathy and understanding.

"It sounds like you've got a lot of heartache ahead of you, which I get the feeling will be self-inflicted."

Merlin stood up, resolute in his choice.

"Yes, but the rewards will be more than worth it."

And Merlin knew they would be. Because ensuring that Arthur could die in the arms of friends, was far better than allowing a future where he was brutally murdered and died alone.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I'll**** be starting on The Death Song of Uther Pendragon, tomorrow :)**


	23. The Death Song of Uther Pendragon Pt1

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'm still a little behind, but don't worry, I'll catch up :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 23: The Death Song of Uther Pendragon ~Part 1~

A sneeze sounded on the air.

"You're still mad with me, aren't you?"

"Today is supposed to be my birthday, Merlin, and yet every time I've almost caught something on this hunting trip, you sneezed and frightened it away."

Merlin and Arthur rode through the woods, the former looking rather smug with himself while the latter rode in front. Arthur didn't look all that pleased, even if there was a faint hint of sarcasm to his words, and Merlin gave him a long look.

"Not that last time, I didn't... That time you fell into a stream."

Arthur looked back and glared at him, still damp.

"Yes, because you _pushed_ me."

Merlin sneezed again, and rubbed at the tickle of his nose that had caused it.

"I think I'm getting a cold." He paused as if thinking, and then grinned. "Oh wait, I can't catch colds, can I? But _you'll _want to hope that you don't catch one, being all wet like that."

Whatever retort Arthur may have made to that, was cut off by the sudden screams of a woman from somewhere nearby. Both of them quickly dismounted and darted up the adjacent hill, and when they came to the top they could see one of the outlying villages in a gap in the forest beyond. And something else they saw made both of them break into a run towards the settlement...

...An elderly woman being dragged screaming towards a pyre.

As the two of them ran, they could see her being tied to the post in the centre of the pile of branches, and they could see a man who was likely the village leader holding up a torch ready to set it alight. They weren't going to make it in time.

"Merlin! Put that torch out!"

"_Drysne!_"

The flame on the torch spluttered and died, causing the village leader to turn and glare at the woman on the pyre.

"Is this more of your witchcraft?!"

"Let the woman go!"

Arthur's shout carried over the last of the distance, and as he approached, the man scowled.

"This woman has been sentenced to death. It does not concern you."

Arthur and Merlin came to a stop at the edge of the gathering of villagers.

"I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, and your village is in my lands. It does concern me."

The man pointed at the old woman.

"Her sorcery has brought sickness and suffering to this village!"

Merlin frowned, and stepped forward before Arthur had the chance to reply.

"Her 'sorcery' has been legal within Camelot for almost three weeks! When she showed you she had magic, was it to _heal _the sick within the village?" Several of the villagers averted their eyes, one or two nodded hesitantly, and Merlin glared in disgust. "She chose to trust you, and this is how you repaid her faith... _Aliesan se wealsada!_"

Merlin ignored the gasps as his eyes glowed, and instead focused on the woman whose bindings had just crumbled under the effect of his spell. He then strode over to catch her as she slumped away from the post, and carefully picked her up in his arms. She was covered in bruises, and had obviously been beaten.

Arthur remained quiet while Merlin set off back towards the horses, before then addressing the startled villagers.

"The peace that is being forged between Camelot and those with magic, is something I have worked too hard for to allow it to be harmed by such senseless persecution as you have demonstrated here. I pride myself on being a fair King, so I will set no punishment against you this day, but consider yourselves watched and warned."

He turned to follow after Merlin, who had already reached the edge of the trees, and while leaving behind the startled and much-cowed villagers, Arthur cursed under his breath. How many times had Gaius, or Liam, been out to this village under their special licence to heal the sick with magic? The answer was several, and they had never faced trouble from the villagers for it, and so that woman would have had no reason to expect the betrayal of trust that was handed to her. It was also a stark reminder that, as much work as had already been put in to help the people of Camelot accept magic, there was still quiet a way to go.

After getting back to the horses, they carefully moved off the trail and deeper among the trees to set up a camp. It was still close to the village, but it was far enough away for their fire not to be seen as it got dark. Arthur collected the wood, while Merlin did his best to care for the old woman, and when he came back from getting a third arm-load, he spoke.

"Is there anything more you can do for her?"

Merlin sighed in regret, and shook his head.

"I've done all I can... Even if I had all my materials, she won't make it through the night. All I can do is make her more comfortable."

At that moment the woman opened her eyes and looked at Arthur, who had sat down beside her. She then reached out to clasp his arm with a frail hand.

"Thank you, for all you have done for magic. Because of you I have lived my last days in peace, even if as old as I am I do not fear the journey into the next world." She reached with her other hand, to pull a slender bundle from where it was tied to her belt. "A gift for you... You showed me kindness and compassion, those are the qualities of a true King. Open it."

Arthur accepted the bundle, and unrolled it to reveal a horn that had been hollowed out and capped at each end with exquisite silverwork. It seemed to tingle in his hands.

"Is this magic?"

"It has the power to summon the spirits... of the dead."

As she'd spoken, her breathing became sharp and laboured, and in those moments Merlin felt her life fade away under his hands. She went limp, and he looked to Arthur and sighed... She was gone.

Merlin stood and carefully picked her up.

"I'll go make a grave for her. If we set off now, we can be back in Camelot before morning. We need to ask Gaius about that horn."

~(-)~

The return to Camelot had been without ceremony, and the two of them had arrived before the glint of false dawn had even begun to touchg the eastern sky. Sombre, they had then quietly retired to their respective chambers to get some sleep, but both were awake again before the sun had risen far above the horizon.

Merlin sleepily fumbled his way through the porrige he'd made himself using the meagre cooking gear and supplies he kept by his hearth. He and Arthur hadn't been due back until later today, and Warren wouldn't know to bring breakfast, so he'd decided to let his manservant have another lie-in. At least, being along, let Merlin have a closer look at the horn.

He had it sat on the end of the table where he could look at it while he ate, and while he'd been able to confirm by touch that it held strong magic, there wasn't much else he could say. It was an obvious important artefact, from before the Purge, which meant that Gaius would almost certainly recognise it.

The door of his chambers opened, and Arthur came in looking only a little rumpled from sleep. The king then noted the porridge pot on the table.

"Any of that left? Bel isn't back from his visit to the druids in the woods yet."

In response to that, Merlin magically flicked another bowl and spoon over onto the table.

"Help yourself, although there's not much left. I didn't make a lot."

Arthur sat and spooned the remainder of the porridge into his bowl, before regarding Merlin solemnly.

"You know, word of your little display yesterday won't take long to get about. That village isn't really that far from here, and even if the villagers didn't know who you are, everyone here knows you rode out with me for a hunting trip. They'll put it together."

Merlin grimaced half-heartedly, and shruged.

"Well it was bound to get about sooner or later, and it's not like I won't have the Knights vouching for me now. The Council can grumble about me, but I have too much support for them to get rid of me. Plus, there isn't a person who's lived in Camelot for the past ten years, who doesn't look at me and remember the clumsy idiot I was when I first came here... Dangerous Sorcerer? Hah!"

Arthur smiled wryly at Merlin's tone.

"Except they don't know you could bring this entire city down around our ears, and there's nothing any of us would be able to do to stop you."

"Well it's not like you're going to tell them that."

"True." Arthur ate a mouthful of porridge, before he lowered his spoon and winced. "However, I _have_ instructed Gwen to call the Councilto a meeting this afternoon, to inform them that you have magic... I know it's not really my right to speak of what's been your secret, but it's better they hear it this way instead when the rumours from that village get here over the next couple of days."

Merlin chucked and shook his head.

"Arthur, you don't need to apologise, you're just doing what you know to be the right thing." He stood up and took hold of the horn. "Now I'm going to go ahead and show this to Gaius. You catch up once you've finished your food."

Arthur watched him go, smiling to himself, and laughed quietly. Merlin could be such a nurse-maid at times. The king finished up his porridge quickly, and made the short trip down the stairs, along the hallway to the Gaius' tower, and up. There he found the physician and Merlin waiting for him, and there wasn't a single sign of a book having been brought out.

Gaius had a serious expression on his face, and he held up the horn that Merlin had brought him.

"This is the Horn of Cathbhadh. When Uther attacked the Isle of the Blessed, the Home of Cathbhadg was smugged to safety before the temple fell and hasn't been heard of since."

Arthur came over, frowning. He hadn't expected an answer quite so quick.

"The old woman said it could be used to summon the spirits of the dead."

Gaius nodded.

"I have seen it with my own eyes. Before the Purge, each year at Beltain the High Priestesses would gather at the Great Stones of Nemeton and summon the spirits of their anscestors. It holds powerful magic, and needs to be kept safe."

Merlin took hold of it, nodding in understanding.

"I'll place it within the ley at the Isle of the Blessed in a few days, once the festival is over. The First Advisor can't be absent from the celebration of your birthday and the aniversary of your coronation. You've been King for four years and brought in the start of a new era of peace, what's not to celebrate?"

Merlin could see that Arthur smile in response to that was only half-hearted, and understood the painful reminder that this festival was for him. Because the celebration of his birthday and coronation, also marked the aniversary Uther's death.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: There we have it, I hope you liked the bits I added :)**


	24. The Death Song of Uther Pendragon Pt2

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's the next bit :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 24: The Death Song of Uther Pendragon ~Part 2~

"I really don't think I should attend the feast, Arthur. It's bad enough that the everyone in the castle, and probably everyone in the city by this point, knows I have magic, without me rubbing their noses in it by being sat beside you tonight."

Merlin sat in the chair by his hearth, stubbornly refusing to move while Arthur stood there in his finery trying to get him to come to the banquet.

He sighed and started to pace.

"So two of the councillors came out of the meeting with Gwen yesterday, throwing a fit of hysterics, and you decide to hide in here." Arthur came to a stop beside the warlock's chair. "Merlin, most of the people I've seen since the meeting are surprised but they're not condemning you. I even heard two of the servants joking this morning, that if you've been a sorcerer all this time, then how did you managed to drop things so often when you were a servant? If you sit in here moping, it's almost like admitting you think you have something to hide."

Merlin hunched deeper in his seat, before turning his head slowly to look at Arthur.

"I still don't think it would be a good idea. I'll make them nervous."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Or you could cast a few pretty illusions to entertain them... Come on, Merlin, you weren't this worried yesterday morning when you shrugged that people were going to find out anyway. Now get up, change into something appropriate for the feast, and I expect you to be at the banquet hall entrance ready to enter with Gwen and I in fifteen minutes."

The king left the room, and Merlin watched him go without moving from his chair. He did have to admit that Arthur had a point, but then that was before Lord Gardilen had run out of the Council Chambers and through the hallways, practically screaming to all and sundry that the King's First Advisor was a sorcerer.

But then there had been an edge to Arthur's voice, and Merlin knew why his friend wanted him there tonight. Uther's death was still a raw wound for Arthur in many ways, especially at the anniversary of his coronation. He wanted Merlin there as much for moral support as for the sake of stopping him turning into a hermit.

Merlin took a deep breath, got up, and headed into his bed chamber to change into one of his best outfits. He then emerged five minutes later, dressed in the most blatantly sorcerous clothing he had, consisting of his usual style of shirt and trousers in a charcoal grey, and a midnight-blue, sleeveless over-robe with symbols of the Old Religion stitched either side of the collar. To any who could read them, they said 'Shield of the King'.

Merlin left his chambers and headed for the banquet hall, discretely sticking to the back passages in order to avoid people until the last moment. It then took every ounce of his will to kick himself into movement and walk over to where Arthur and Gwen waited.

Gwen gave Merlin a reassuring smile, while Arthur raised an eyebrow at the choice of outfit, but then the doors were opened and the herald just inside them called out to the knights and other nobles seated at the tables within.

"Their Majesties, King Arthur and Queen Guinevere of Camelot, and Lord Merlin Garrah, First Advisor to the King."

The happy chatter inside the banquet hall cut off into dead silence, as the people got to their feet in respect of Arthur and Gwen. But for Merlin, who followed in their wake and whose presence had caused the silence, from the courtiers he got numerous uncertain stares, a few distinctly icy ones, while from the various knights he got several smiles of encouragement. In all it was a fairly even balance of support and suspicion, which he had to suppose was better than having half the room's occupants run screaming from him the moment he entered it.

Merlin ducked his head a little, before silently reprimanding himself and lifting his chin high. He then took his place at Arthur's right hand at the head table, and remained in almost stony silence much as Arthur did for most of the feast. He could see Mordred frowning in puzzlement at Arthur's sombre expression, and also saw Elyan apparently explain it, but as the guests at last relaxed and seemed to forget the sorcerer sitting at the head table, Merlin winced to himself and stood up to get their attention.

When the room again went almost totally silent, but for several disconcerted whispers, Merlin then stepped into the space between the three tables and addressed the gathering.

"As you now all know, I possess magic, and in light of that His Majesty has asked that I provide tonight's entertainment. I hope you enjoy it."

He turned his head and gestured towards the torches either side of the room, a touch of wordless magic summoning a cloud of embers from each of them. Several people ducked as the sparks were pulled into the middle of the room to gather around Merlin, but then fear turned to awe and then delight when he spun them into the image of a great glowing tree and then shattered it into a flock of fiery butterflies.

Merlin allowed himself a small smile at several gasps of wonder coming from the courtiers, even if the ones who had been glaring still glared, and worked his cloud of sparks into a miniature dragon that curled around his shoulders without burning his clothing.

"Would anyone like to make a suggestion for what I turn this fellow into next?"

The ember-dragon let out a little spout of flame, and several courtiers clearly wanted to say something and yet hesitated to. But then a voice came from behind Merlin, and it was Mordred who spoke up.

"You created the image of a single tree... Can you show us a forest?"

Merlin turned, smiling despite knowing the challenge wasn't entirely good natured, and brought the ember-dragon to perch on his arm instead of his shoulders.

"As you wish... _Niht scinnes aho uppan se wuduholt innan aefenscima._"

The incantation passed his lips like a whisper of wind, and the ember-dragon dissolved and flowed downwards to spread out across the floor. Threads of light then began to extend upwards all around the tables and guests, some rising high while others remained low, and then each shimmered and expanded until the banquet looked as though it were being held in a woodland glade, amid waving grass and flowers and below the graceful boughs of the trees above, and yet every single part of it was crafted of softly glowing lights.

Merlin turned to face Arthur and bowed, that movement heralding the light scattering into tiny stars that rained down upon the room and faded. And so the woodland grove vanished, and the banquet hall reappeared.

Arthur and Gwen both stood up to applaud Merlin's display, followed by all of the Knights, even Mordred. And once they were clapping, so did the courtiers and councillors who were attending. In fact many of the more sentimental noblewomen had tears in their eyes from the beauty of the image Merlin had created.

Merlin gave his audience a nod and a hesitant smile, before he returned to his seat and the remainder of the feast passed far more comfortably for him.

Arthur left before the end, and from the sad look that Gwen directed at Merlin once the king had walked out, said to the warlock that she too knew where he had gone. To Uther's crypt, to contemplate the past year, and to remember the father who had in the end chosen to support his son's choice to return magic to the kingdom.

~(-)~

The following morning Merlin felt in a much better mood, and far more assured with going out and about in the castle, when a knock on his door was followed by Warren opening it and Arthur striding in. A silent glance from the king sent the servant scurrying down the stairs, and Merlin frowned at his friend's businesslike entrance.

"You need to speak to me about something?"

Arthur hesitated, shifting from foot-to-foot a few times before he spoke.

"Merlin, before you put the horn in the ley at the Isle, I was wondering... Would you permit me to use it to speak to my father?"

Merlin stared.

"You want to go to the Stones of Nemeton and summon Uther's spirit?"

Arthur went still, and then nodded.

"Yes... There was so much I wanted to say to him, that I didn't get the chance to because of Morgana. Given the chance to speak to your father, wouldn't you want that?"

Merlin winced a little in guilty admission.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't considered going to the Stones before going to the Isle." He took a deep breath, and turned to pick up his jacket. "If we leave now, and ride hard, we can get to the Stones and back before nightfall. All you need to do it let Gwen know where we're going."

Arthur picked up a spoon from the table beside him, and brandished it at Merlin.

"No, we're not telling her. She doesn't need to know I've gone off to speak to my dead father."

Merlin walked over, so that he was within inchest of the eating utensil.

"You're threatening me with a _spoon?_" He yelped when Arthur brought the item in question down on the top of his head, even if it wasn't done with much force, and sighed. "Fine, but if she finds out about this and scolds you for it, it's not my fault."

~(-)~

The ride to the Stones was made in silence, as Arthur and Merlin passed through the Darkling Woods to the moor between the forest and the Mountains of Isgard. There, atop that wind-blasted plain, the Stones of Nemeton could be seen for miles, standing proud and as testament to the efforts of the ancient priests and priestessed that had erected them at a major focus of ley lines.

Merlin and Arthur left the horses at a safe distance from the circle of stones, before both of them strode up the rise to enter that ring.

Once at the centre, Merlin pulled the Horn of Cathbhadh from his bag and held it out to Arthur.

"Just remember, this is powerful magic."

Arthur gazed at the Horn, and then pushed it towards Merlin.

"You go first... You've waited a lot longer to speak to your father again, than I've waited to speak to mine."

Merlin smiled in thanks and raised the Horn to his lips. He then blew out a piercing note, that echoed across the moor and made everything brighten as if beneath the glare of an unnaturally intense sun.

Arthur was forced to squint as Merlin stepped forward into the heart of that brightness and disappeared. But for the warlock that light became nothing but a gleaming beacon behind him, as he stepped into a shadowed realm somewhere between the lands of the living and the dead.

From the light ahead of him a figure strode forth, and Merlin felt tears well up in his eyes when he saw who it was.

"Father..."

Balinor smiled with pride as he approached his son and pulled him into a hug, one that Merlin returned with a stifled sob while his father said.

"You've made me so proud, Son, and I can't begin to say how much it means to me to see you now." He pushed Merlin to arm's length. "You've grown so much from the young man who saved me from my own bitterness, and gave me a purpose again... You're a nobleman of Camelot, you stand proud with everyone around you now aware of your power, and you've given light and hope back to all those who wield magic."

Merlin smiled, wiping away the tears that had started to trickle down his cheeks.

"It's been hard, so hard, and yet everything has been worth it. I just wish you could have been there with me to see magic return. And then there's Aithusa, and I can't help but worry what happened to him and who hurt him. He's smaller than he should be, and-"

"Hush." Balinor lay a finger on Merlin's lips to silence him, and shook his head. "Do not worry yourself over that. Everything happens for a reason, and just as you have a path to walk, so does Aithusa. Don't blind yourself to your own trials, by worrying about the trials set before the white dragon. Just trust that things will turn out all right in the end."

Merlin nodded and his father lowered his hand, and then the silence stretched between them before he found the only words he could think to say.

"I'm glad I got to see you again."

Balinor regarded him with pride.

"As I am." The light behind Merlin started to dim, and Balinor gently pushed Merlin towards it. "It's time for you to return. Go forward knowing that I have every faith in you, Merlin, my son. Walk towards your future with no regrets, and with no reason to look back."

Merlin hugged his father one last time then turned to face the portal, and strode towards it with his father's words held strongly in his heart.

He emerged into the circle of stones again, dried his face one more time, and then held the Horn out to Arthur.

"Your turn."

Arthur accepted it with a nod, before he blew on it as Merlin had but a minute before. Merlin watched Arthur walk into the light, and waited for him to emerge with the same tearful joy he himself had felt. But when Arthur reappeared, instead of looking like he'd found closure, he looked troubled.

Merlin frowned, as Arthur passed the Horm back to him with an almost harsh gesture as he walked by.

"What's wrong? What did he say?"

Arthur stopped, and turned to look at him.

"He condemned me for breaking the ancient laws and customs of Camelot, by knighting commoners. He condemned me for marrying Guinevere, a maidservant... And then he condemned me for allowing magic back into the kingdom." Arthur brought a hand to his face. "It's almost like his last words to me never happened. It was like he'd forgotten everything he ever realised about me, and you, and how he was wrong to persecute magic."

Merlin went to Arthur's side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Uther's mind was broken by Morgana... Maybe the trauma of her betrayal stopped him remembering everything that came after, once he'd passed into the spirit world. His spirit may not have had enough time yet to recover."

Arthur let out a shuddering breath.

"Maybe that's true, but it still hurt to hear him say that. He called me a disgrace... I should never have asked you to let me use the Horn." He looked at Merlin. "But at least you got to speak to your father. What did he say?"

Merlin felt a flash of guilt for having such a happy reunion when Arthur's had been so pained, but he answered.

"He told me that he was proud of me, and that I should walk forward with no regrets."

Arthur nodded.

"Then that is what we should both do. Now let's go and get back to the city. We've got a meeting of the Round Table to attend in the morning."

~(-)~

Arthur was unusualy quiet the next morning, and kept his words to a minimum as he started the meeting of the Knights in the Great Hall. It was a fairly basic meeting anyway, regarding current positioning of troops, and it was Leon who ended up reading out the reports.

"We covered the area from Pawlett down to Meldreth. This includes thirty troops at Bawtry, fifteen at Talan, and ten at Chime. Nine at Brune-" The doors of the Great Hall slammed open in unison, with no one there to have done so, and when a few of the knights looked at Merlin, he shook his head before Leon shrugged and continued. "Eleven at Burwelle."

The candelabra above the table broke free of its chain and landed in the center of the Round Table with an almighty crash, and when everyone looked at him this time, Merlin frowned.

"That wasn't me."

Arthur stood up, still looking at the fallen candelabra.

"I think perhaps this meeting can wait until tomorrow. Leon, forward the full report to my study and I'll read it this afternoon." He then glanced at Merlin. "I know it's not really your job, but can you fix the table? We'll be waiting until the end of the week for it to be mended otherwise."

Merlin nodded, and with a gesture and an incantation un-twisted the candelabra and returned it to it's proper place before directing a second spell at the table. In the meantime the knights were filing out, and once he and Arthur were alone, Merlin frowned.

"That really wasn't me, Arthur, and there was a... I don't know, a faint presence. I'll go to my workroom and do a magical search of the castle, just in case."

"Of course, and let me know if you find anything."

The two of them left the hall, with Merlin heading for the first set of stairs to reach the ground floor and cross to the stairs to the lower levels. But after he and Arthur parted ways, Merlin paused when an eerie gust of wind blew past him. But nothing else came of it, and after shrugging, he resumed his walk to the workroom. And by the time he'd spent the entire day looking in various scrying dishes and crystals, he began to wonder if or not there were a young sorcerer somewhere among the castle staff, who had decided to play some rather foolish jokes with their power now that magic was legal.

Merlin sighed and gave up, knowing that finding an errant magical trickster would require a different and more specific set of spells. It could wait until tomorrow.

He headed back to his chambers, aware now as he reached the upper levels that it was raining quite heavily outside with a scattering of thunder and lightning. It was a miserable night to be sure, but the rain would benefit the crops and refill the wells.

Merlin was just passing by the stairway to Gaius' chambers, when he heard someone staggering up the passage behind him. It was Percival, and his shoulder was bleeding heavily.

"What happened?!"

Percival winced as Merlin began guiding him towards Gaius' chambers.

"I was in the armoury putting my gear away, when a shield fell off a rack. I bent down to pick it up, and an axe fell on me."

When they got up the stairs and Gaius saw the wound, Merlin repeated what Percival had said and the physician frowned.

"That awfully deep for a falling axe, are you sure it wasn't thrown at you while your back was turned?"

Percival shook his head.

"There was no one else there, I'm sure of it." He hesitated. "But it's strange... Just before it happened, I sensed something, like there _was _someone there, watching me."

Gaius frowned, and applied a healing poultice to the wound and bandaged it over.

"Well... Apply the second poultice in the morning, and no training until the day after. It will take that long for the spell on it to close the wound fully."

He handed a second cloth bundle to Percival and ushered him out, while Merlin put the chair back in it's proper place by the main table and frowned.

Gaius noticed it.

"Is there something wrong, Merlin?" When he didn't answer, Gaius walked over. "Merlin, I get the distinct impression there is something you're not telling me."

Merlin took a deep breath, having put the incidents thus far together and noticed a pattern, one that gave him a sinking feeling.

"Yesterday, Arthur and I went to the Stones of Nemeton... When I spoke to my father, everything was fine, but when Arthur came out he said that Uther condemned him for all changes he's made. As if he couldn't remember giving Arthur his blessing to do whatever he thought was right." Merlin began to look seriously worried. "After the candelabra fell in the Great Hall, I felt a presence. I've done a magical search of the castle, but didn't find anything. I was looking for was something alive, but what if these things are being caused by something that's dead?"

Gaius began to mirror Merlin's concern, and paced.

"In the days of the Old Religion, the priestesses trained for _years_ before entering into the Spirit World. It was fraught with dangers, and there was one thing they were schooled never to do... As the veil closed, they were never to look back at the spirit."

"What happened if they did?"

"They'd release the spirit into this world."

Merlin went still in grim realisation.

"Arthur must have looked back."

Gaius headed for the door, gesturing for Merlin to follow.

"You really can be an utter fool at times, Merlin. Not for speaking to your father, you have skill enough with magic, and the instinct not to go astray, to handle an encounter in the Spirit World. But then you let _Arthur_ go in, without any guidance and without asking me if there were any things that must not be done. If you'd asked me, I'd have told you both not to look back."

Merlin blinked.

"Wait, you wouldn't have stopped us from going?"

Gauis shook his head.

"As I said, Merlin, you have the training and experience to handle the ritual, and to supervise Arthur as he spoke to Uther. But you should have asked me first, instead of blindly going off."

The two of them soon arrived at Arthur's chambers, and burst in without knocking. Arthur was at his table, eating his supper, and rose to his feet when he saw them.

"Is something wrong? Merlin, did you find something with your search?"

Merlin shook his head.

"No, but I may have been looking for the wrong thing. Percival just came to Gaius with a wounded shoulder, after an axe apparently 'fell' on him, and he sensed a presence just like I did back at the Great Hall after candelabra... Arthur, at the Stones of Nemeton when you spoke to your father, did you turn and look back at him as the veil closed?"

Arthur went still.

"I... glanced round for a second."

Merlin brought a hand to his head and started to pace.

"In that second, you unleased Uther's Spirit. All these strange things that have been happening? The candelabra falling on the Round Table, which symbolises so much of what you have changed in Camelot, and the axe hitting Percival, who is a commoner who you raised to knighthood in spite of the ancient laws your father held to so strongly... You told me yourself, how much Uther disapproved of what you've done. Even in death his mind is broken, and until his memory heals then there is so much here that he will seek to harm and destroy now that he is free."

Further conversation was interupted, when all three of them felt their Amulets trigger. And when Arthur pulled his out to look at it, he then spinted for the door.

"_Gwen!_"

~(-)~

An eerie wind blew through the hallway as she neared the kitchens, on her way to her chambers after a visit to a friend in the Upper Town. Gwen glanced at the windows nervously as they rattled, and when a door clattered shut behind her she turned and called out.

"Is someone there?"

There was no answer, and Gwen resumed her walk, only for one of the windows to blow open as she passed it. She stopped and closed it, continuing on before it opened again, and this time when she moved to close it every other window on that hallway burst open and wind blasted down the passage.

Realising there must be something like magic involved, Gwen turned to run just as all the torches went out and plunged her into darkness. And then with only moonlight to light the passage, she was knocked from her feet and dragged screaming along the floor towards the far doors.

She managed to grab column on the wall as she passed, and stood up now that she'd broken free from that pull. But then items that were stored in alcoves along the kitchen hallway began to rattle, and when the far doors opened a spear from a suit of armour displayed there came flying towards her.

"Katryn!"

Gwen turned and ran into the kitchens, hopeful that her half-dryad maid would sense her distress and come. The spear struck the kitchen doors when she closed them, protruding through by several inches from the sheer force with which it had hit.

She backed up further into the kitchens, the silence broken only by her panicked breathing, until she shrieked as jars and barrels began flying through the air towards her. Gwen frantically fought to dodge them, until the moment she failed and was knocked unconcious close to one of the hearths.

A fire blossomed within that fireplace, and began to spread to anything close enough to it to burn, and as the flames rose higher, the kitchen doors burst open and Katryn ran in.

She came to a stop just inside, frozen in place by the sight of the fire climbing the nearby wall of shelves. There was just so much of it, every part of her dryad heritage screaming at her to run away from that which was death to all things of wood and leaf. But then she saw Gwen lying on the floor so close to that growing inferno, and fear became nothing in the face of the urge to save her.

Katryn ran towards Gwen and grabbed hold of her, her heart pounding at being so close to so much fire. But as she picked Gwen up, the barrels and jars that had previously been thrown around, all began to rattle again. That was when Katryn saw him, a spirit with an expression of rage and whose face she did not recognise. But one thing was clear, he wanted Gwen dead.

Katryn hissed at him, that threat then becoming a ghastly and piercing shriek. The spirit flinched when it hit him, but then he fled when the half-dryad increased the volume of her cry to the point that it shattered several nearby jars.

Katryn dragged Gwen out of the kitchens, and out into the hallway just as Arthur and Merlin arrived after hearing that unbelievable scream. Merlin quickly put out the fire, while Arthur cradled his wife in relief.

"What happened?"

Katryn was shaking, whether from fury or exhastion couldn't he couldn't tell.

"She was attacked, by the ghost of man. He was dressed like a noble, and he looked so angry, he tried to stop me saving her but I drove him away."

Arthur let out a shuddering breath.

"My father... I really did set him free." He stood, looking grim. "Let's get Gwen to Gaius, and then we'll figure out what we need to do next."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: If you're wondering how Katryn was able to see Uther, all will be explained in part 3 :)**

**And if you're wondering what Merlin's spell meant, the one he used to create the forest image, it means "Night radiance shines upon the forest grove in splendour."**


	25. The Death Song of Uther Pendragon Pt3

**Alaia Skyhawk: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 25: The Death Song of Uther Pendragon ~Part 3~

"How is she, Gaius?"

The physician turned to looked from where he sat beside the bed where Gwen lay, and regarded Arthur solemnly.

"She has inhaled a small amount of smoke, but she will be fine with some rest. Had Katryn not rescued her, it would have been a lot worse."

Merlin glanced at the maid, who sat the other side of Gwen's bed.

"I still don't understand how you were able to see Uther. All I can do is sense him."

Katryn gave him a long look.

"Dryads are creatures of both physical and spiritual qualities, and often the Druids will visit one for a blessed acorn to plant over the grave of a troubled spirit. A sprig of leaves from a dryad's oak can also be used to ward off the restless dead... Therefore me being able to see him, and drive him away from Gwen, comes as no surprise even if I am only a half-breed. However, I do not possess the power to send him back where he came from. The best I can do, is make sure he cannot harm Gwen again."

Arthur nodded in understanding.

"That's more than enough, Katryn, we'll do the rest." He looked to Gaius. "So how do we send my father back?"

Gaius went to his bookshelves and lifted down one of the tomes, which he then began to look through.

"We must use the Horn of Cathbhadh to re-open the veil between the worlds, but we must remember one thing. Only the person who summoned the spirit can force it from this world. I will need time to prepare a potion that will allow the two of you to see Uther. Until then, I can only suggest that you remain wary. Go to Merlin's chambers, they are better warded than most other places in the castle. I will bring the potion to you when it is ready."

Merlin and Arthur retreated down the hallway and up the stairs to Merlin's chambers, and sat waiting in tense silence. As the minutes passed, and then it came close to an hour, both of them were twitching at the slightest noise until the point when Merlin thought he heard something in his broom cupboard.

Both of them crept over to investigate, opening it to reveal nothing more sinister than a mouse before they turned and jumped in fright... Because while they'd been busy staring at the mouse, Gaius had entered the room and walked up behind them.

The old man raised an eyebrow, and offered a pair of matching vials to them. Each contained a clear green liquid.

"The potion will allow you to see Uther in his spirit form. Once you are in his presence, Arthur must blow the Horn. It's the only way you can force Uther back into the Spirit World."

While Merlin accepted his vial and pulled the cork out to sniff the contents, and quietly try not to retch at the smell, Arthur looked at Gaius.

"It this safe?"

Gaius hesitated.

"I can't say I'm entirely sure, or at least there's nothing inherently poisonous in it."

Beside them, Merlin shrugged.

"One way to find out... bottoms up."

He downed the contents of his vial in one swallow, appearing to be pleasantly surprised, and Arthur pulled the cork from his.

"Well at least we know it doesn't kill you instantly." He knocked his dose back much as Merlin had, only to almost choke on the urge to splutter as he swallowed it as he flushed red. "That... That is the foulest thing I have ever tasted."

Merlin started to laugh, while only now letting his expression of distaste show.

"Sorry, did I forget to tell you that part?"

"Yes, you did." Arthur passed his empty vial back to the physician. "Gaius, go back to you chambers and stay with Katryn and Gwen."

Gaius accepted it, along with the vial from Merlin.

"Be careful."

Once Gaius was gone, Merlin got the Horn from where he'd secured it in a box and gave it to Arthur, and then the two of them set off.

The castle was silent, but for a handful of guards on their patrols, and thanks to prior knowledge of the routes the pair were able to avoid them and any awkward questions. After a while it seemed as though perhaps Katryn's shriek had driven Uther further away than they'd thought, and with much of the castle still to cover, Arthur came to a decision.

"We should split up. If you see Uther, let me know and lead him towards me. If I see him, I'll use my ring rather than the amulets to call you."

Merlin frowned.

"I really don't think we shou-"

His words were cut off as a sudden force grabbed him and threw at the nearby window, sending him crashing through it three floors above the courtyard below.

"Merlin!" Arthur rushed to the window, and looked out to see Merlin had landed safely below thanks to a hasty spell. Then he saw the ghostly-pale figure of his father turning the corner at the end of the hall, and called down to the warlock below. "I'm going after him, you catch up!"

Arthur heard Merlin yelling through the amulets at him for being stupid, but ignored it by taking his off and putting it into his pocket. Uther seemed to be able to stay one step ahead as he led his son through the castle, until Arthur arrived at the Council Chambers and hesitantly went it.

The doors slammed closed and locked behind him, and Arthur knew that the spirit wasn't going to run any further.

"I know you're here, Father." He turned, to see Uther sat on the throne at the far end of the room. "Why are you doing this?"

Uther regarded him coldly.

"I did not spend my entire life building this kingdom to see my own son destroy it."

Arthur returned that stare.

"You tried to kill Guinevere, and Merlin."

"For your own good... How can a serving girl understand what it means to be Queen? And how could you allow that conniving sorcerer to deceive you?"

Arthur glared, and took a step towards the throne.

"Guinevere is wise and strong, and Merlin is the reason this kingdom even still stands. I trust them more than anyone."

Uther seemed unimpressed.

"And that is your weakness. You place too much trust in other people. You, and you alone must rule this kingdom."

Arthur stopped moving forward.

"I would rather not rule at all, than rule alone."

Uther stood up, a cold anger starting to chill the air within the room.

"Your entire life I have tried to prepare you for the day you would become King. Did you learn nothing?"

Arthur held himself proud, the Horn in his grasp and ready for use.

"I watched you rule, and I learnt that if you trust no-one, you will always live in fear. Your hatred came from fear, not strength."

"How dare you!"

Arthur persisted.

"I loved and respected you, but I have to rule the kingdom in my own way. I have to do what I believe to be right, and if you can't accept that then you will have to kill me... I am not you, Father. I can't rule the way you did."

Uther glared at him, fury written across his features.

"Camelot must come before all else... Even you."

A shield flew off the nearby wall and slammed into the back of Arthur's head, and after he fell to the floor and lay there groaning in disorientation, Uther started to walk towards him.

But before he'd even crossed half the room, a new voice spoke and brought him to a halt.

"Get away from him, Uther." Merlin entered the Council Chambers from the rear door, and walked confidently towards the spectre. "You've caused enough harm. You don't belong here, and it's time for you to go back to the other world."

Uther turned to face him.

"This is _my_ kingdom! You think you can drive me from it, sorcerer?"

Merlin stopped beside the throne.

"I am no petty sorcerer, and you know that... or at least you did."

Uther's face twisted into a snarl, and he lunged across the room.

"You poisoned my son's mind, and you are poisoning my kingdom! I will not allow that!"

"You're wrong." Merlin used his magic to bring Uther to a stop just a few feet away, and then his expression softened into sadness. "Morgana broke your mind when she broke your heart with her betrayal. You've forgotten all that happened after that, haven't you? How I spoke to you in your chambers, and you granted me leniency despite knowing I had magic, because you acknowledged that I would rather die than ever let anything hurt Arthur or Camelot."

Uther rage faded slightly into confusion.

"You're lying, that couldn't possibly be true."

Merlin walked closer, until he was barely an arm's length from the ghost.

"Do you remember how I would visit every day, and tell you what had been going on and how Arthur was doing. Do you remember how after a few months, you started to tell me about Ygraine and the life you lived with her?"

"No... This is some kind of trick!"

Merlin reached out without really noticing he was doing so, while his will held Uther in place when the ghost tried to back away.

"Do you remember what you said to Arthur, when you lay there in his arms after you were mortally wounded?" He touched his fingertips to Uther's chest, just above where his heart would have been when he was alive. "_Mymerende, hreoh cargast._"

"N-no!"

Uther gasped as a soft golden light spread over him from Merlin's touch, and when it faded the chill was gone from the air. As for Merlin, he shook himself as if from some sort of trance, and saw that the spirit before him was no longer a figure of ice, but instead held the same distant yet comforting warmth that Balinor had held when he'd appeared.

Merlin lowered his hand and stared at it, trying to comprehend what he'd just done... Had he just _healed_ the spirit of a dead man?

He looked at the deceased king.

"Uther?"

The spectre opened his eyes, and turned to face where his son was just starting to get back to his feet, oblivious to Merlin.

"Arthur? What... What have I done?"

He hastened across the room, but stopped when Arthur tensed and quickly reached for the Horn. And Arthur, when he saw the clear guilt on his father's face, stood up with dawning hope.

"You remember?"

At the far end of the room, Merlin turned away and went out the rear exit, to give the father and son the chance to speak to each other that had been denied them at the Stones of Nemeton.

Uther looked when he heard the movement, and sighed when he turned back to his son.

"I don't know if you could ever forgive me, Arthur, for trying to harm those you hold so dear... I'm sorry."

Arthur felt tears welling up in his eyes, but did not try to stop them when they spilled over and he pulled his father into his arms and held him fiercely.

"You were not yourself, Father, so there's nothing to forgive. When I went to the Stones, all I wanted was to be able to speak to you about all I've achieved. I wanted to show you that I've succeeded in forging peace with magic and making Camelot the stronger for it. I wanted to show you that you hadn't made a mistake when you told me I could follow that path."

Uther released his hold on Arthur, and regarded him with pride.

"And you've done that... You've done what I was too hard of heart and full of hate to do. You have ended a war with magic that Camelot could never have won, and would have been destroyed by if it had continued. You have proven yourself to be a wiser and greater King than I could ever have hoped to be."

Arthur held out his hand.

"Come on. Before you go, there's someone I want you to see."

He led Uther through the castle, to the room beside Gwen's chambers where the young Prince of Camelot slept. Arthur then watched as Uther went to the bed to gaze down at his grandson, and reached out to gently brush a stray lock of hair out of the boy's face.

"He looks just like you did as a boy."

Arthur joined his father beside the bed, speaking softly.

"And he will grow up in a kingdom without the shadow of hate hanging over it. He will inherit a throne and a realm that has been built on a foundation of understanding and acceptance, instead of fear and bloodshed. He will never know the agonies of rule that you and I have faced."

"And that is how it should be." Uther bowed his head, and turned to face his son. "I am ready to go, Arthur. It is time for me to go back to where I belong."

And so it was that the two of them returned to the Council Chambers where Merlin waited, and as he watched Arthur then blew on the Horn of Cathbhadh one last time and Uther faded away with a sigh.

When he was gone, Merlin walked over to Arthur and placed a hand on his shoulder. Smiling as he spoke.

"You got what you wanted, the chance to speak to the real him." His smiled widened. "I'll let you explain what happened to Gwen and the others, and in the meantime before I go to bed, I'm going to go fix the kitchens. That way you won't have to explain to the cooks why it's such a mess in there."

Merlin walked out with a jaunty step, and Arthur couldn't help but laugh when he watched him go. Only Merlin could make a joke like that when it was an hour after midnight.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: So what did you guys think? Hehehee, I hope you enjoyed my changes :D**

**And as for the spell that Merlin used on Uther, it means "Remember, tormented spirit."**


	26. Start of a New Era 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yay! Christmas Cakes! I have my cakes in the over right now, so they can sit and mature for 2 months before Christmas, and they already smell super yummy. It's almost a shame I have to wait until then before I can eat any XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 26: Start of a New Era ~Part 1~

The warlock's sigh drifted through the room, followed by a muttered complaint about how long this was taking.

Merlin stood atop a stool, arms held out to his sides, while two seamstresses fluttered around him adjusting hems and Arthur watched the entire scene with an expression of amusement. And seeing that, Merlin frowned.

"Is there really any reason for this, other than entertaining you? I hardly think I need another new outfit, given my already perfectly sufficient wardrobe."

Arthur chuckled, and remained seated comfortably in his chair.

"These will be your formal robes of office, Merlin, the ones you'll need to wear for official ceremonies such as the signing of treaties, etcetera. It doesn't matter if you already dress in a different style from the rest of the nobility, you'll need to stand out and make a big impression on any visiting dignitaries."

Merlin's frown deepened.

"You and I both know I don't need fancy clothes to make a big impression."

"A _good_ big impression, one that doesn't involve you scaring potential allies out of the castle in the space of five minutes."

The two friends looked at one another, and Merlin sighed.

"Are you sure this is the right time for this? I know you wanted to wait, but it's only been a month since you lifted the law against magic."

Arthur stood up, and spoke while being mindful of the presence of the two women. They may have been sworn to silence about this so as not to spoil the surprise tomorrow, but there were certain things they didn't need to know.

"Merlin, I know it's only been a month, but it's been a quiet month. After we got back from Ismere, the only incident there's been was that one the other night. We can't count on it staying this quiet, not with Morgana back on the move. So if I want to appoint you officially, before a major incident with her, then it needs to be now."

Merlin remained sceptical.

"You know the Council are still unhappy about me. The people might be ready, but do you think _they're_ going to accept it."

Arthur smiled.

"Nice try, but I had a meeting with them yesterday, and made it clear in no uncertain terms that you were getting the job officially because you'd been doing it behind closed doors for years anyway." He chuckled. "And then Lord Geoffrey presented them with a pile of historical references about previous holders of the role and their contributions to the kingdom. With that much precedence to support me, they couldn't argue."

Merlin winced.

"But still..."

Arthur walked up to him, shaking his head in wonderment.

"Are you honestly _that_ nervous about being appointed Court Sorcerer?"

Merlin hung his head, muttered to himself, and then straightened up.

"Fine, I'll go through with it, if only to stop you pestering me." He shook his head. "And I was just starting to get people used to the idea of me having magic. Now I'm going to have to get them used to me being Court Sorcerer."

Arthur clapped him on the shoulder, and then headed for the door.

"Make sure you get a good night's rest, because you have a big ceremony in the morning." He paused and glanced back. "Oh, and I want you to bring Scild up after the ceremony. It's about time that Balther had his protector with him."

Merlin gaped after his King in astonishment, and then grumbled at the implication that it would mean getting the people used to him as a Dragonlord as well as Court Sorcerer.

"Sadist."

Merlin remained where he was, resigning himself to another fifteen minutes of of being a living manequin. At least he could say that he would look good at tomorrow's ceremony.

Once the seamstresses were done, Merlin quickly left and headed for his workroom. If Arthur wanted Scild to be brought up, then that would mean Friou could come up as well. And not only that, but being officially appointed Court Sorcerer meant that he didn't have to hide all his tools and supplies anymore.

He spent the rest of the afternoon packing everything in his workroom into the crates that had originally been used to take them down there. It amounted to quite a sizable pile once he was done, but if he roped the Knights of the Brotherhood into it tomorrow, it would only take a couple of trips to get everything up to his tower.

Evening had come by the time he was finished packing, and a quick glance in his scrying bowl before he put it in the last crate, told him that only the patrols were walking about the castle now. It was as good a time as any to move the wyverns...

Merlin called both of them over, and tied each of their beds up into a tight roll that he secured to their backs. He then reached out and removed the binding collar from Scild, after firmly commanding him to follow and _not _go charging off to find Balther.

He got both wyverns up to his chambers without incident, and put their beds in the corner he'd long kept clear for the purpose. Friou and Scild settled down on them as casually as if they'd always slept in this tower, and Merlin at last forced himself to go to bed.

It took a while to get to sleep, as the nerves he'd tried to deny all day made him restless. But then seeminly as soon as he closed his eyes for the umteenth time, he was being roused by a gentle nudge from a scaley snout.

Friou tilted her head and chirped, just before Warren poked his head around the bed-chamber door.

"I have your robes, and the King has sent word that you can wait for the ceremony to start, in the antechamber next to the Great Hall. The guard on that door has been warned you may bring the wyverns."

Merlin got out of bed, and chuckled.

"So he's guessed that I planned to bring them into the Great Hall with me, and here I was hoping I'd be able to surprise him." Merlin came out into the main room, to find that Warren had thoughtfully only brought a small breakfast, just in case his master might throw up from nerves if he ate to much. "I just hope the guests take it well, because I'm sure it wouldn't look too good if I managed to start a riot in the Great Hall."

Warren came over with a pot of herbal tea, and started to pour it into a mug as Merlin sat down to eat his breakfast.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. The King will likely have Knights ready to calm them if they panic."

Merlin took a deep breath and slowly let it out, nodding in agreement.

"Probably, since the Knights already know about the wyverns."

Merlin finished up his breakfast and went back into his bedchamber to go behind the dressing screen. While he'd eaten, Warren had set his new robes up on the stand, and there they hung in all their glory. A shirt and trousers in dark cream, and a sleeveless, long overrobe in bright red with charcoal grey edging on the hems and down the front. At the collar of the robe, the Garrah Gryffin and the Pendragon Dragon had been embroidered either side so that they faced each other.

Merlin located the pair of black boots he'd been given the day before, and after dressing in his new clothing he pulled them on and got to his feet with a sense of being on the edge of a precipice. Once he stepped over it, he knew there would be no going back.

He picked up his Sidhe staff from where it stood hidden with an illusion in the corner, and came out of his room so that Warren could give a final appraisal. The servant simply nodded that all looked as it should, and without needing to be asked he opened the door and darted down the stairs in advance of Merlin and the wyverns.

Warren acted as lookout all the way to the antechamber, although there were still a couple of close calls, and when Merlin went into the antechamber and the door closed behind him and the wyverns, he breathed a sigh of relief that he could now just sit and wait while all the two _hundred_ or so guests entered the Great Hall and took up their places. Although not all of them would be Camelot's notables, Arthur had invited a dozen druids, Nellan, and Kalem as well. With the number of druids making a regular appearance to trade at Camelot's market, having representatives of them as witnesses to this important occation was beyond question.

He continued to wait while petting Friou to calm his nerves, while outside he could soon hear lots of people walking past. His hands started to tremble at that point, and soon the sounds faded, and then came a knock on the door.

The guard outside opened it and looked in.

"It's time."

Merlin stood up and murmured strict instructions to the two wyverns, and then he walked out to take his place outside the Great Hall doors.

"I'm ready."

~(-)~

Inside the Great Hall, Arthur waited before the massed crowd, while Gwen remained seated in her throne behind him with Balther on her lap. He saw the guard from the antechamber enter quietly through the doors and nod to say Merlin was in position, and then took a deep breath before addressing those before him.

"We are here to mark the start of a new era for Camelot; the appointment of a Court Sorcerer. For one month now, after three years of observation of our esteemed neighbour, Escetia, magic has been permitted in this realm. In that time, many are those with magic who have come forward to embrace the offer of peace, and today with representatives of magic as witness, they will be shown that this is no false dream."

He gestured to indicate everything around him.

"The veil of fear and hate has been lifted, and now a new dawn of hope and light has come to this kingdom, but were it not for one man then none of this would have been possible. The man of whom I speak could have allowed himself to fall to the anger and bitterness that so many others with magic had done during my father's rule, but instead he chose to put his faith in the son of the King that persecuted him. He shunned hate and embraced hope, and taught me through example that to condemn magic was a terrible mistake. He gave me, you, and all of this kingdom the chance to learn the truth and come to understand that. He broke the chain of hatred and revenge, and without his help I would not be standing here as your King. He has saved my life and others many times, and now the day has come for him to be recognised for his contributions to this kingdom."

Arthur looked to the doors, and at that signal the guards either side of them pulled them wide to reveal who stood there.

Amid the startled gasps of the guests, Merlin stepped foward into the Great Hall with staff in hand, as those gasps were followed by far more astonished and admittedly fearful ones when two adult wyverns followed just a few strides behind him.

The knights that had been arrayed along the edges of the central aisle, used their presence as a reassuring barrier between the reptiles and the guests, while also saluting Merlin in turn as he slowly made his way past them up the length of the room.

When he reached the far end, Friou and Scild parted to go stand either side of the dais like living statues, and the solemn air of the moment was broken by a child's voice.

"Si Si!"

Arthur forced himself not to smile, when Balther began the inevitable reaching for and calling out to his favourite playmate. But Scild remained where Merlin had commanded him to go, even if he tilted his head and looked at the prince.

Arthur stepped towards the front of the dais, and Merlin dropped to one knee and lay his staff crossways upon the steps as his friend spoke.

"Lord Merlin of the House of Garrah... When you first came to Camelot, you began your life here as my manservant, and in those first two years showed complete and unswaying loyalty to me. But not only that, you showed me true friendship, and taught me that respect isn't a given right for the nobility, it must be earned. When I first learnt of your magic, it was as you defended my life and drove the Sorceress Morgause away from this castle three years after you first came here. In the seven years since, despite times when I have doubted, you have never lost your faith in me... I made you a noble in reward for your loyalty, and now I grant to you the position you truly deserve."

Arthur signalled to Lord Geoffrey, who came forward holding a piece of parchment and read it out to the crowd, while in the background Prince Balther was still wriggling in his mother's grasp and calling out for Scild.

"In line with the laws and traditions from the era before the Great Purge, one who would be named as Court Sorcerer to the King must herewith swear his loyalty and service to the Crown. Should so that oath be broken by them, they shall be stripped of all rank and banished. Should the King who accepted the oath betray that trust, the sorcerer in question may leave his service with all title and estates intact. Such is the law, as has been set since the days of King Bruta."

As Geoffrey moved back to the side of the dais, and Balther's cries of 'Si Si' seemed to echo even louder than before, Arthur shook his head slightly and murmued queitly.

"Merlin, give him what he wants."

Merlin chuckled quietly, then looked at the wyvern in question.

"_Scilderether, ic gefathian._"

A number of guests gasped when Scild immediately turned and ambled over towards Gwen and Balther, and several looked as though they expected the wyvern to attack, but then Scild lay down placidly beside the Queen's throne and Gwen set her son on the floor beside him.

"Si Si!"

The sight of Prince Balther giggling happily, as he petted that fang-filled snout while a number of courtiers stared in abject shock, caused more than a few of the assembled Knights to hide smiles.

Arthur smiled as well, and got back to the matter at hand.

"Lord Merlin Garrah, do you swear your loyalty and service to me and to Camelot, as per the ancient traditions of this kingdom?"

Merlin was smiling as well, as he looked up at Arthur and replied.

"I swear it gladly and with pride, for there is no other man I would rather serve. I may have put my faith in you, but you were still the one to accept it and give me the chance to prove to you that magic isn't evil. And so I swear to the Old Magic, that so long as you and your descendants rule over Camelot, so shall I and my descendants be yours to call upon... _Ic asweree aet se Ealdnes Draiocht, ic beo eower se abene, ferhth._.. Let that trust and friendship carry down through the ages, as a beacon of hope for all of time."

Arthur was actually staring, for Merlin had just bound himself with a vow to the Old Magic... It was a gift of great magnitude in the eyes of the witnesses from the magical community, for it meant that Merlin was entrusting every power his possessed, to him.

He held out his hand to Merlin, smiling openly now.

"I accept your vow to the Old Magic, and while I posses no magic myself to bind myself t such a vow, I will still make my own. I swear to never betray the trust you have given me, and just as you and your descendants will serve my family, so shall I and my descendants promise to always respect and honour yours. _Ic asweree aet se Ealdnes Draiocht, thas beonne._"

At the front of the gathered guests, the representatives of the magical community clapped their approval and then bowed deeply in respect to Arthur. And then Nellan spoke out.

"And we stand as witness to your vows, and I speak for us all when I say that you truly are a King who will forever live in legends. A King greater than all who have come before you, and greater than any who have yet to live. Where Lord Merlin's loyalty goes, so shall ours. We too will be yours to call upon in times of need."

Arthur nodded to him, grateful for that public vote of confidence.

"And I thank you for that, on behalf of all of Camelot." He sighed, and looked back to Merlin when the warlock took hold of the hand which was still held out before him. He then pulled Merlin to his feet, as the Knights and druids erupted into applause, followed only a heartbeat later by the rest of the guests. "And now it is time for you to rise, Lord Merlin... Court Sorcerer of Camelot."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, I think that chapter speaks for itself :D**


	27. Start of a New Era 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's the next bit. You're going to love how this chapter ends :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 27: Start of a New Era ~Part 2~

It was to the sound of cheerful humming, that Warren approached the stairway to Merlin's chambers with a breakfast tray in hand. After last night's banquet, half the nobles in the castle would still be asleep, and the rest would be barely stirring at this hour. Yet there was Merlin just inside the entrance to the stairs, dressed and in the process of fastening a sign to the wall that was the twin to the one near Gaius' chambers except for one thing... It read "Court Sorcerer".

"Morning, Warren. Do you have my itinery with you?"

When the warlock turned to face him, Warren nodded and glanced at two folded pieces of parchment on the tray. One had been handed to him by Bel, and the other by Katryn.

"Bel said the King hasn't given you a long list, as he knows you need to move your things up from the workroom. I don't know what's in the note from the Queen."

Merlin plucked both messages from the tray and started up the stairs as Warren followed behind.

"Then let's find out." He opened the note from Gwen. "Lord Norbren has a new manservant, and Katryn has marked him so he can be detected if he wanders where he shouldn't." Merlin folded that note back up, and opened his itinery. "This morning I have an audience to hold with the representative of several druids who would like to set up farms on my land at the edge of the Darkling Woods. That's followed by surveying the castle and city walls, with a mind to planning magical protection and reinforcement for both. Bel was right, that list is short."

They reached Merlin's chambers, and once inside Warren set the tray on the table.

"You're not nervous about holding an audience for the first time?"

The warlock shook his head and sat down at the table.

"Nope. The farms have been planned for a while, it was just a case of waiting for the right time to start them up. That audience is only a formality. The one to feel nervous about is the survey, because I'm going to be up on show for the citizens to see. But that's for the best, because it will be the first time they get to see me as Court Sorcerer, and that's important if Arthur wants them to be reassured about such a big change."

Warren looked at what Merlin was wearing, which was just about exactly what he wore most days since becoming a noble.

"So you're not going to wear your new robes?"

Merlin snorted and shook his head vehemently.

"No. They'd be fine for the audience, but I'd have a hard time keeping them clean during the survey. I'll put my blue over-robe on instead."

At that, Warren disappeared into the bed chamber and came out with the robe in question. He also had the Sidhe staff, which he set against the side of the table where Merlin was eating his food.

"If you're going as Court Sorcerer, then you may as well completely look the part."

Merlin smiled, not so much as the remark, but at the fact that Warren had made it at all. It had taken quite a while for him to get used to his lord having magic, and now he seemed to be taking _pride _in the fact he served a sorcerer. But then, in the terms of the politics among the castle staff, Warren had gone from being manservant to someone who held a high position and a lot of respect, to being the manservant of someone who could supposedly turn you into a toad if crossed. He'd be treated with a certain amount of awe from his peers, and that would protect him from a lot of the general tricks among the staff. Not bad for a servant who had only been in the castle for seven months.

His breakfast finished, Merlin got up and put on the robe that Warren held out to him and picked up the staff from the table.

"Just do the usual laundry run, and dust down all the shelves ready for later. Once those are done, just find something to keep yourself occupied and be ready to run errands. I may call for you while I'm out doing the survey."

Warern nodded, and then gave Merlin a small smile.

"Good luck."

Merlin laughed.

"Thanks, I just hope I don't need it."

~(-)~

Waiting at the end of the passage outside the stairs to Merlin's chambers, two sets of eyes watched the warlock leave and head in the direction of the Council Chambers.

Lord Norbren nudged the man beside him, who was dressed in the garb of a servant, and pointed.

"He's the one. That snake has wormed his way into the heart of this kingdom, and poisoned the King's mind. Magic should never have been allowed to return, it is evil, and that man is the one responsible for the law against magic being lifted."

The 'servant' beside him grunted, his eyes narrowed.

"It'll be a pleasure gutting him. When King Arthur stopped accepting sorcerers for bounties, me and a lot of other hunters lost a lot of coin. Want me to make it look like magic is what done that sorcerer in?"

Norbren nodded, smirking.

"I'm sure in your work as a bounty hunter, you saw a lot of ritual altars... Set one up in the woods nearby, and make sure Merlin's body is found there. Make it look like he was sacrificed by someone from his precious magical community, and we'll see how quickly the return of magic lasts."

The bounty-hunter-turned assassin chuckled darkly.

"I won't need to set one up, because it's already done... I can have him laid out with his guts on the ground before he sees another dawn."

~(-)~

Merlin exited the Council Chambers at the heels of the group of Druids he'd held audience with. As expected, it hadn't taken long to officially confirm the permission for them to set up farms on his land, and while it was too late in the summer to grow most crops, they'd be able to plant those root vegetables that would weather through the winter and be ready in spring.

That was something else he'd arranged for, seeds for those crops to be sent to the farms by the end of the week. The coin for them came from his own funds, but he would get that back in tithes, which would provide additional income for his House other than what he was paid as Court Sorcerer. If and when he married and had a family, he had to make sure they would be self sufficient. He wasn't going to be around forever.

Merlin frowned, feeling a twinge of pain at the thought of marriage. It had been more than eight years since Freya's death, and it still hurt, but not as much as it used to. He knew she wouldn't want him to cling to her memory, and if he ever met a woman who he found he could love, then he wouldn't use Freya as an excuse to turn away from them.

He set those thoughts aside and made his way to his and Arthur's joint study, to collect parchment and charcoal sticks so he could make notes during the survey. Once he had them, Merlin commandeered two knights as escort and headed out into the city. He didn't really need to check over the castle walls, he already knew them like the back of his hand, but the city walls were something he'd only once or twice been up on. To identify where to put what in relation to runes and anchors for spells to strengthen the walls, he'd need to walk every inch of them.

Heads turned as he came across the castle drawbridge and entered the upper town, the sight of him striding along with staff in hand and an escort being enough to draw a great deal of attention to him. It was uncomfortable, especially when he was close enough to people to hear their murmured words. Most were uncertain, only one or two seemed happy about having a Court Sorcerer, but the remainder weren't particularly complimentary. But one thing did seem to reassure those that uncertain, and that was that it was him, Merlin. The man who had been a cheerful and stalwart servant for years, and who had then shown himself to be a humble and caring nobleman. Now it was time to show them who he would be now that he was Court Sorcerer; hardworking and determined to do everything he could to keep them and Camelot safe.

Merlin began to follow the walls, walking along their top and pausing to make notes now and then. He was aware he had an audience following him, made up of curious adults who happened to have time to spare, and a rather remarkable number of the city children, and when he finished the last section and descended to street level again, those youngsters watched him with avid facination.

He smiled at that, and how in their youth they had yet to learn the same fear that the nearby adults had faced for over twenty-five years. Those children would never have to learn to fear and distrust magic, which was especially important for any among them who had been born with the potential for it. That was something Camelot would need in a few years time; a place where those who wished to learn magic could go and be taught not only its uses but also the resposibilities that went with it.

Merlin's smile widened further at the thought of that, and then he glanced at the children and brought a closed fist up to his mouth.

"_Forebearnan._"

His whisper went unheard above the city noise, but then he opened his hand to reveal the flame he'd conjured and blew of it to scatter it into embers.

The children gasped in delight as a small cloud of firey butterflies, the same ones he'd conjured at the banquet a few days ago, fluttered up into the air and danced over their heads. Merlin then made his creations scatter into little sparks that then faded away.

The children cheered, several calling out 'again!', but Merlin simply walked over and ruffled the hair of a few of them.

"Sorry, but I've got a lot of work to do for the King. Maybe some other time. And I'm sure you all have chores as well so, go on, go help your parents. If you all work really hard, then maybe I'll do something big when it's time for the harvest festival."

"Ok!"

The children nodded eagerly and scattered like the winds, and as they did so, Merlin saw serveral watching adults either smiling or nodding in approval. The two knights who were escorting him were also smiling, and with a gesture of his staff, Merlin waved for them to follow.

"Let's get back to the castle. I have the contents of a workroom to move, and then I have some complicated spells to start planning."

~(-)~

Arthur was looking out a window when Merlin returned to the castle, watching his friend to see if he could guess from that how the morning had gone. Merlin was wearing a small smile, occationally glancing back at his escort to say something, and his stride was light. That was enough to tell him that Merlin felt like the morning had gone very well indeed.

Arthur moved away from the study window and sat down at his desk, to finish tackling the pile of paperwork that Merlin's appointment had created. Most of it consisted of letters of protest from several nobles, but thankfully none of the Council were involved. They'd been dealing with Merlin, and known of their King's unchangable judgement about magic, for long enough to be resigned to the situation even if they didn't like it. Although by this point, about half the Council held true respect for him, even if only Deverin and Geoffrey showed any inclination to be friendly to him.

Arthur continued to work through the pile, writing firm responses to the protests, and just generally getting on with the rest of what was there. He was about halfway done when the study door opened, and Gwen came in with a smile on her face.

She came up to the desk.

"I just thought I should let you know, that Merlin, Warren, and every member of the Brotherhood but us and Gaius, have just come up through the castle carrying crates and followed by a wyvern fitted out like a pack-horse."

Her husband chuckled.

"Friou wasn't impressed, was she?"

Gwen laughed.

"Well she was grumbling, but it was the expressions on several noble's faces that was amusing. They seemed to find it hard to believe, that a magical lizard the size of a horse would ever submit to being used like that." Her smile widened. "Katryn also tells me that she's heard that Merlin conjured some more of those fire butterflies, for some children while he was in the lower town. He is now a favourite of the city youngsters."

Arthur gestured for Gwen to take a seat in the chair near the side of his desk, and answered while she sat down.

"I've always said that Merlin would rather conjure flowers and make pretty illusions, than cast the powerful spells that he's capable of. But then again, he's Merlin, and I can't see him being any other way."

Gwen nodded, but her expression was now solemn.

"And being that is already helping him settle in his new role, because he's making people smile instead of doing magic that would scare them. But they'll need to learn eventually, that beneath his smile is someone you would be a fool to fight."

Arthur picked up another protest letter, and grimaced.

"And I hope that some people learn that sooner than others."

~(-)~

Night soon fell over the city, and the first full day of Camelot's new Court Sorcerer had come to an end.

Merlin bustled about his chambers, watched by Friou from where she lay on her bed. Scild had now been moved out to sleep in Balther's room, with the prince's nursemaid being a druid hand-picked by Merlin and then taught the relevant commands for directing the male wyvern. It had taken some time to train Scild to respond to certain commands from non-Dragonlords, but it had been a necessity. Until the prince was old enough to command Scild himself, his caretakers would have to be able to do so instead.

But all that was water under the bridge, and Merlin's main concern right now was getting everything from the crates put into their new places in his chambers... If any had wondered why he'd had so many empty shelves and cupboards up until now, they would now have their answer, because if anything he was discovering that he didn't have _enough_ of them.

Merlin frowned to himself over the contents of the last three crates, and then looked around to confirm that he simply didn't have anywhere left to put them. He then sighed and resigned himself to the fact that it was going to have to wait until tomorrow. But now... now was probably a good time to get some sleep.

He gave Friou a last scratch under the chin before he extinguished his candles, and wandered into his room to prepare for bed. Within a few minutes, the candles in there were put out as well, and Merlin let out a long sigh for a day's work well done and rolled over beneath his blankets.

It was about three hours later that his eyes snapped open, and he groaned before summoning a ball of light and walking over to his scrying dish on the table near the window. After Sefa, he'd placed a number of trigger lines around the castle, and on its and the city's gates. If any new servant that Katryn had 'marked', crossed those lines at times and in places where they had no business wandering about, it set off the equivalent of a silent alarm bell in Merlin's mind.

And he'd just felt a glimmer of dryad magic cross one of them, right in the middle of a very pleasant night's sleep.

"This better not be a sleepwalker."

Merlin waved his hand over the scrying dish, orienting the image to home in on the trigger line that had been set off, and then he rolled his eyes and went straight back to bed.

Meanwhile, in the stairs leading up to his chambers, a would-be assassin crept slowly towards his door. That man then reached out for the handle, and silently eased it open...

Two seconds later there was a snarl from Friou, followed by the man letting out a yelp that was rather close to being a girlish squeal. Moments after that Merlin felt the spark of dryad magic go back over the trigger line in the opposite direction.

Friou nudged the door closed again, and returned to her bed grumbling like an angry cat. And Merlin? Well he just pulled his blankets tighter around him and chuckled as he went back to sleep.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: So? Are you laughing? Heheheheehehehehehe!**


	28. Start of a New Era 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, don't wyverns make the best guard dogs? :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 28: Start of a New Era ~Part 3~

"Why isn't he dead?! You told me he wouldn't see another sunrise!"

Lord Norbren paced, while the assassin worked to bandage the gouge on his arm caused by Friou when he'd opened Merlin's door. The former bounty hunter looked similarly displeased.

"And you never told me he had that monster up there! When I got your letter five days ago, there was no mention of the target being Camelot's Court Sorcerer."

Norbren glared at him.

"And when I sent that letter, he wasn't nor had I been told that he was going to be. I didn't know about the wyvern either. He only revealed he had those two beasts the day of the ceremony."

The assassin tied off the end of the bandage, and pulled his jacket on to hide it.

"Well either way, I can't get him in his chambers at night. I'll have to wait for him to leave the city, and if I'm going to be waiting around and serving you hand and foot to keep up this disguise, I want more money for the job."

"Fine, just make sure he's dead before the end of the week!"

Merlin chuckled to himself, as he watched the scene unfold within his scrying dish. It was ironic to think that, even thought he'd expected trouble once it was revealed he had magic, he'd never expected to be targeted for assassination so soon... and by such a complete amateur. Lord Norbren was a relitively minor noble, from a small family, and who had notions of grandeur far above his station. As a short-term guest nearing the end of his tennancy in the castle, he was actually one of the last people Merlin would even have considered as someone to target him. But it just went to show that sometimes the people you least suspect are the ones you should watch the most.

He turned away from the dish after sweeping a fingertip over the surface to break the image. While he knew that Arthur would accept his testimony and arrest Lord Norbren, without proof to show the court it would be one man's word against another. It could potentially make him look petty in the eyes of the citizens, and that would be bad.

Merlin smiled to himself, as he began to get dressed for riding. But the testimony of the assassin, with regards to who hired him... that would work very well indeed as additional evidence. All that would be needed would be to 'convince' him to cooperate.

The warlock headed for his door, walking straight past Warren who was clearing up the breakfast things.

"I'm going out for a ride, and I'm not sure how long I'll be. If you could go see Alan Morranson, and ask him to make me another set of shelves, and two cupboards to match the rest, then that would be a big help. Do the rest of your chores as normal after that."

Merlin descended the stairs from his room, and deliberately took a route to Arthur's chambers that passed close to Lord Norbren's rooms. He then flicked down a temporary trigger line in the passage around the corner and knocked on Arthur's door.

While he was in there, telling the King he was going out for a while, Merlin felt Katryn's marker pass over that line, and when he came out he saw a flicker of movement as the assassin ducked back around the corner out of sight.

Bait set and taken.

Merlin smiled to himself, having hoped that in frustration at last night's failure, the assassin would be careless, but this was just too easy. Compared to the assassination attempts against Arthur, that he'd thwarted on numerous occations, this one was child's play. But then Lord Norbren wasn't particularly wealthy, and this guy was likely the best he could afford.

Merlin arrived at the stables without incident, and spent a few minutes chatting to the stablehands while he got Bitan ready. He then rode out at a casual walking pace, in keeping with a leisurely ride and yet also perfect for the assassin to follow him.

He led him south, past where a number of druids were starting to mark out the new farms at the eaves of the Darkling Woods, and then into the trees. The presence of the druids didn't deter the assassin, as was proven by another temporary trigger line that Merlin set down.

He then reached out with his mind to the Storm Druid watchman that he knew was up ahead, and spoke silently with a hint of mischief.

_'I have a shadow with malicious intent, following me... When he moves in on me, grab him.'_

_'Understood, Lord Stormcaller.'_

Merlin turned off the trail and into a pleasant little clearing, whereby he then tetered Bitan nearby and then propped himself against a fallen log to enjoy the sunlight streaming down from above. He wasn't in any way concerned that the assassin would manage to hurt him, not with a storm druid who could move faster than a striking snake, watching from the undergrowth less than eight feet away.

With his eyes closed, Merlin listened carefully to the sounds of the forest around him, and so heard his would-be killer creep closer with surprisingly good stealth. Of course, that wasn't going to help him when he slunk out of cover and made a lunge towards his target.

Out of the bushes, a throwing knife flew out and struck the dagger out of the startled assassin's hand. The man was then grabbed and forced to his knees by the storm druid that followed that blade.

Merlin opened his eyes and casually got up, before he turned to look at the assassin and shake his head.

"Pitiful, truly pitiful. I honestly can't believe you fell for that. What's your name?"

The assassin spat at him.

"Not one I'd tell you, sorcerer!"

Merlin raised his eyebrows and walked over.

"Warlock, actually, but let's not be picky about that." He looked down at his captive. "Now tell me your name, or would you rather you have an unmarked grave?"

The cold way with which Merlin said that, made the assassin glower at him. But still, he answered.

"Egril, and if you're going to kill me then just get it over with."

Merlin paused, recognising that name.

"Wait, I know you... You were a bounty hunter that used to bring sorcerers to King Uther. So, you've taken to assassination now that that work is no longer available."

Egril sneered.

"That was good coin, until you ruined it."

Merlin sighed, and folded his arms across his chest.

"So, given you dislike me that much, I would guess any offer from me to waive the death sentence in return for testimony against Lord Norbren would be refused?" He saw Egril tense. "Don't be so surprised. You were marked with magic as soon as you arrived as a new servant. The instant you stepped over the threshold of the stairs to my chambers last night, I knew you were there. It was easy to use magic to watch you reporting to your employer two hours ago. I could get him arrested now, but it's better with more evidence than just my word."

Egril spat at him again, this time actually managing to hit Merlin's boot.

"Get lost, I'm not helping scum like you!"

Merlin gave him a long look of pity, and then addressed the druid restraining him.

"Hold out one of his hands for me."

The druid did so, forcing one of Egril's arms up using a tight hold on his wrist. Merlin then drew the Dreor Dagger from the sheath on the back of his belt, and after pricking his finger he drew a circle of blood around the third rune... He then reached out with it and gently ran the tip of the dagger over the assassin's palm, just hard enough to scratch without cutting deep.

Egril gasped and went limp, the storm druid letting go of him and backing up a step, and then he started to shudder and whimper. Two minutes after Merlin had used the dagger on him, he then jolted back to awareness with tears in his eyes.

"_What the hell did you just do to me?!_"

The druid grabbed him again, and Merlin answered.

"A special magic called Lament. It makes you relive the moments in your life that you most regret, which in almost all cases tends to be the death of a loved one or a close friend. I'm making you feel the same pain that you have sown with your actions as a bounty hunter and assassin. The pain that the family and friends of your victims, felt after you took their loved one from them." He leaned in closer. "Now, will you cooperate and testify against Lord Norbren?"

"_Go to hell!_"

Merlin sighed, and nodded to the druid. Egril then struggled, as the dagger was run over his hand yet again. This time he stayed down for four minutes, and woke up swearing at and cursing Merlin to the depths of the underworld. Merlin responded by using Lament for a third time, and by now Egril didn't just whimper while in it's grip, but rather let out a number of choked screams. But Merlin didn't let that shake him, because this man had inflicted far worse pain on far too many people. This man had dragged dozens of people to be burnt alive, all for money.

After the third time, Egril woke up and tried to attack Merlin, only to be knocked flat and pinned down. He continued to curse, but when Merlin brought the dagger to his hand for a fourth time, there was a moment of desperation in the assassin's eyes just before the effect of Lament took hold again.

While Egril writhed and screamed in remembered grief and regret, Merlin forced himself to go through his own most painful memories. Will's death, Freya's death, Balinor's death, and the foretold death of Arthur, a dose of self-punishment as a reminder of the pain the Dreor Dagger could bring. By making himself live that pain of his own will, Merlin could then forgive himself for torturing this man in the same fashion, because that's what this was... torture... and he hated using it. All his humour, at how pathetic an assassination attempt it had been, was now crushed beneath the weight of having to do this.

Egril at last came around again, but this time instead of swearing, he wept and begged without trying to get to his feet.

"No more... Please, I'll do anything... Just don't do that to me again."

Merlin waved the storm druid to back away, and then knelt down beside the former bounty hunter.

"Testify against Lord Norbren, and this will be your only punishment in addition to being banished from Camelot permanently." Egril raised his head in surprise, and Merlin reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder. "By making you live through that pain and grief, I have taught you what it has been like for those whose lives you have ruined. Knowing that pain, will you ever be willing to kill for coin again?"

Egril shuddered, and shook his head venemently.

"Never. Never again... I just wouldn't be able to live with myself. How could I possibly do that to someone. My..." He closed his eyes in grief. "My sister and mother would never forgive me."

Merlin carefully pulled Egril to his feet.

"Then take this as a chance to start over. If you head to Escetia after this, I'll give you a letter so you can get work on one of the royal farms. But in return, you must promise never to raise a hand against innocent users of magic ever again. Will you accept that offer?"

Egril looked at him, clearly surprised.

"I never expected someone with magic to show me mercy, not after I tried to kill them."

Merlin smiled.

"But then I'm the warlock who 'broke the chain of hatred and revenge'. You never got the chance to actually hurt me, and so I am within rights to say I forgive you for your mistake. But the instigator of that attempt, Lord Norbren, needs to be punished for what he has done."

"Yes, he does."

~(-)~

Lord Norbren knelt before Arthur's throne, looking at once both furious and humiliated after Egril had testified to the fact he'd been hired by him to kill the Court Sorcerer. Merlin had then testified to the two failed attempts on his life, and his short but successful investigation of the matter.

When both of them were done, Arthur shook his head and addressed the man on the floor.

"What made you think you could get away with it? Merlin has been thwarting attempts on my life for years, so what made you think he wouldn't notice when someone targeted him instead? Why would you do this?"

Lord Norbren raised his head and pointed savagely at Merlin.

"Because _he_ has poisoned your mind! Magic should never have been allowed to return! He's tricked you, Sire!"

Arthur's expression went as cold as his tone.

"So I was to continue the savage and senseless murder of innocent people, and the subsequent spawning of hate and the lust for revenge in the family members of those victims? I was supposed to leave Camelot to continue fighting a war with magic that could never be won? Magic is a part of the very land beneath our feet, and it will never die at the hands of men. To leave magic outlawed, would have only brought pain, suffering, and death to the people of this kingdom... And it is with great regret that I can see you will never understand that. What you have done is treason against the kingdom, and you know what the punishment for that is."

Merlin stepped forward at that moment, dressed in his ceremonial robes so that he stood out as a beacon of light amid the darker colours worn by the rest of those in the room.

"As the victim of this crime, I hold right to plead for leniency."

There were several gasps of surprise at that, and Arthur nodded.

"You would ask for a lesser punishment rather than death?"

Merlin held himself up straight, his expression calm.

"For Norbren, I suggest he be stripped of his rank and title and sent to work on the farms at Ulwin with his fellow criminals. So that he might have the chance to dwell on the consequences of his actions, and learn humility. For Egril, I have already taught him, to my satisfaction, the error of his ways. I suggest he be banished and forbidden from returning to Camelot ever again."

Arthur appeared to think both sentences over, and then rose to his feet.

"Both sentences are fair, and will stand... Lord Norbren, you are hearby stripped of your rank and title and will be sent to the Ulwin farms. Egril, you are to leave the city by sundown and never return."

As Norbren was dragged out, yelling profanities, Egril bowed both to Arthur and to Merlin as the courtiers who had come to witness the trial, walked out.

"I thank you for your mercy."

Merlin waited until the last of the courtiers had gone, and then handed a small, folded note to the former assassin.

"The letter of recomendation I promised. Take it to the overseer of the royal farms, outside the walls of the Castle of Escetia. Live the rest of your life in memory and honour of your mother and sister. Make them proud."

Egril accepted it, and then looked at Merlin with a small smile.

"Norbren was wrong about you, and so was I... You are a good man, and a good thing for this kingdom."

He walked out, and once he was gone, Arthur put a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"And if anyone doubted you were up for the position of Court Sorcerer, you've proved that you are." He chuckled. "You were right, Merlin, you didn't need new robes to make a big impression... And you even did it without scaring everyone out of the castle."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'm going to have to nickname Merlin "Emrys the Redeemer". It's just so much in his character to try and bring out the good in people, even when they've made mistakes :)**


	29. Another's Sorrow 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehe, time to have fun with this week's episode :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 29: Another's Sorrow ~Part 1~

The plumes of smoke rose above the capital of Nemeth, from the fires skattered throughout the settlement. Crows were already gathering among the dead, but none of that mattered to the sorceress who led her latest ally into the elaborate, domed throneroom of Nemeth's king, Rodor.

Morgana smiled to herself in satisfaction, as she and King Odin approached where Rodor and his daughter had been forced to their knees in front of the throne.

Odin looked similarly pleased.

"King Rodor... and Queen Mithian of Escetia." He paused in front of her, and reached out a hand to cup her chin. "You are as beautiful as they say."

Mithian regarded him coldly, as she jerked her chin away from his touch in disgust.

"You've made a grave mistake this day, King Odin. My husband will not take kindly to this, and neither will Camelot. Do not thing that you can face the might of both, not with the magic that both kingdoms can bring to bear against a cold-blooded murderer like you."

Beside Mithian, her father rose shakily to his feet.

"Why have you done this?"

"You should choose your allies more carefully." Morgana looked amused. "Any friend of Camelot is an enemy of mine."

At her gesture, the guards took Mithian and her father away, while Morgana walked to the throne to trail her fingers along one of the arm rests.

Odin watched her, calculating.

"So... We divide the spoils as agreed."

Morgana glanced at him.

"Take whatever you wish."

"Then what is your business here, Morgana?"

She faced him, and leaned against the side of the throne.

"I seek what's rightfully mine, the throne of Camelot, but to do that I need an army."

"My army?"

She smiled.

"I think they've showed their mettle today."

Odin frowned.

"And what do I recieve in return for this service?"

Morgana walked over to him, and whispered in his ear.

"Arthur... To do with as you wish." She started to walk away. "And I know exactly how to bring him to you."

~(-)~

The night was peaceful, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky to obscure the stars. Merlin stood upon the ramparts near his tower rooms, gazing up at those distant glimmers of ligtht. He'd used to do this now and then when he first came to Camelot, where he'd lean on his windowsil looking out at the city until his eyes were drawn upwards to the heavens. Back then the return of magic, and his position as Court Sorcerer, had been a far away and seemingly impossible dream... and yet here he was, almost three weeks to the day after being appointed to that role, looking up at the stars from a wall that held the beginings of powerful protection spells.

He sighed, and lay his hand upon the stone in front of him, feeling that foundation of magic. The spells would take months to build up, layer-by-layer, but even then they wouldn't stop a truly determined force. If hit hard enough for long enough, they would break, but it would take several days of bombardment for that to happen. The chances of a siege occuring and lasting that long before the attacker was driven away, was very small. Most sieges at Camelot barely lasted three.

Merlin smiled to himself and resumed his star-gazing, remaining where he was even when Friou came out through the tower door to find him. She liked it up here as well, and often spent much of her day sprawled on battlements, but at least that had meant fewer servants being started by her strolling through the castle like Scild did as he followed Balther and the prince's nursemaid around.

Merlin idly petted her, wondering if now would be a good time to go get ready for bed, when he spotted a pair of riders making haste towards the castle's side-gate. From the pace alone, he knew it meant trouble.

Within an instant he stepped astride Friou's shoulders, and sent her flying over the peak of the roof and down into the courtyard beyond. But when the riders at last came in through the main gate, and halted before him, he gasped in shock when he saw who one of them was.

"Mithian!"

She took an unsteady step towards him.

"Merlin... It gladdens my heart to see you. I..."

"My lady."

Mithian staggered backwards, bumping against the elderly maid who had been on the second horse, but before she could steady her mistress, Merlin picked the queen up in his arms and shouted to the nearby guards.

"Get Gaius and bring him to the guest room near the King's chambers."

Within minutes Merlin carried her to that room, where he lay her upon the bed and quickly covered her with blankets. She was cold and obviously exhausted, and as soon as that was done he set light to the pile of logs in the hearth.

Her maid came to the foot of the bed, radiating concern.

"Will she be all right?"

Merlin glanced at her solemnly.

"I'm not the Court Physician, but I believe so. She likely needs nothing more than food and rest." He moved to guide the maid to the door. "Come with me, I'll have a servant show you to a room."

The elderly woman stubbornly moved away from his touch, and clung to one of the bedposts.

"I will not leave my mistress. She means everything to me. Please, let me stay with her."

Merlin frowned a little, but relented at the pleading expression directed at him.

"All right, I'll get someone to bring a spare cot in. Until then, just keep out of Gaius' way while he tends to her. Ok?"

The maid nodded, just as Gaius arrived with his bag of medicines. Merlin took that as his cue to leave, and made his way to the King's chambers.

He found Arthur awake and sat at his table, and the king rose to his feet as soon as Merlin entered. Word had clearly already been brought to him of Mithian's unexpected arrival.

"How is she?"

Merlin took a deep breath, making himself relax.

"She's weak and clearly exhausted, but she will live. She also needs to rest until morning... I know you want to ask her what has happened, because we both know something must have gone wrong in Nemeth, but she needs sleep. You can ask her in the morning."

Arthur reluctantly sat down again.

"She wasn't due to end her visit to her father for another two weeks, and she had two of the Aering Knights with her when she passed through a week ago. What of them? They would not have allowed her to ride off without them unless they were..."

"Dead." Merlin grimaced. "I'm going to use Iunia's Mirror to contact her in the morning, and let Fyren know Mithian's news once we've heard it. If Nemeth has been attacked, he's going to want to launch a counter assault to take it back."

Arthur shook his head.

"We don't know if that's what's happened. For all we know, Mithian was heading home early and was ambushed."

Merlin frowned, and began to back out the door.

"You don't ride in the middle of the night after being ambushed, not when you're with two of the best sorcerer-knights in Escetia, and not when you're wearing spells that erase your tracks. She could have hidden herself and her maid easily."

Arthur stood up again.

"Well like you said, we're just going to have to wait until morning to find out."

~(-)~

Once Gaius left, the maid found the key for the door where it hung on the wall, and locked it tight with hands that trembled with urgency. Mithian watched her from the bed with narrowed eyes, and her entire demeanor radiated cold disapproval when her 'maid' staggered over to and braced herself on the table, whimpering in pain.

The maid's quiet cries continued for almost a minute, along with the sounds of flesh and bone protesting the transformation that was taking place. But when it was over, 'Hilda' turned her true face towards the young queen.

Mithian frowned.

"Your magic may be strong, Morgana, but you can't keep this up for long. It's exhausting you, and I know what happens to soreresses who push their powers too far."

Morgana glared at her, and slumped down into a chair.

"Enough!" She sat down, sighing in relief at the chace to rest. "You just concentrate on making sure your friends belive your story."

Mithian scoffed in disdain.

"The only reason I'm cooperating with you, is for the pleasure of seeing you fail. You won't succeed. Merlin will detect you before long, and then your entire plan will crumble around you."

"And what of your father, hmmm? If I do not return, the Odin will gut Rodor like a pig." Morgana smirked. "And as for Merlin, I didn't chose you on a whim, _your Highness_. Your father would have been easy enough for me to enchant, and have him lure Arthur instead, but you... Your precious Court Sorceress put a lot of work into the spells that are bound to you, in order to protect you from being located with magic and tracked by someone like me. But I know how those spells work, and without the key to them which Iunia must possess, Merlin cannot use magic to see through them either. I need only stay near you to hide from him, and because it's you wearing those spells, he will never suspect until it is too late."

Mithian started to glare.

"You are a coward, Morgana, a snake, and you will be struck down like the pitiful wretch you are."

Morgana got up and strode over, before grabbing Mithian by the throat.

"And you had best behave yourself tomorrow, or you will be the pretty little flower that has had its petals plucked. One word out-of-line when you tell your story, and I will personally see to it that every man, woman, and child in Nemeth is burnt at the stake."

Morgana let go to return to her chair at the table, and meanwhile Mithian watched with narrowed eyes. She would bide her time, there was no doubt about that, and Morgana would rue the day she crossed the Queen of Escetia.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: I know this is short, but I wanted to have this prelude stuff separate from the rest. I'll have part 2 up tomorrow :)**


	30. Another's Sorrow 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's part 2 :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 30: Another's Sorrow ~Part 2~

"They came at night, without warning. We were unprepared, and could not hold them back."

Arthur, Gwen, and the rest of the court listened intently, as Mithian sat before them. Every expression in the room was grim, but Arthur's was by far the most so.

"This was three days ago, you say?"

Mithian nodded.

"King Odin's men, they showed no mercy, and cut my father's men down like corn. My escort, Sirs Velian and Chrisan, tried their best to protect the lines, but their magic wasn't enough in the face of the enemy numbers. They both died from their efforts, after pushing themselves past their limits to the point when their hearts gave out from the strain."

"Odin has no care for the suffering he causes."

Gwen glanced at Arthur, and then asked Mithian.

"What of your father?"

"He was badly wounded, but we managed to escape."

Arthur allowed himself a small amount of relief at that, but remained serious.

"Where is he now?"

Mithian took a breath to steady herself, on the edge of tears from recounting what had happened.

"The protections on me erased our tracks, and we made it almost to the border, but he could not continue and I was forced to hide him... Odin's men will be searching for us. It's only a matter of time before they find him."

"I see."

"My father is an old man. He cannot fend for himself, not wounded as he is. I turn to you, Arthur. Camelot is closer to Nemeth than my own kingdom, and the two days advantage you would have over a search from Escetia could mean the difference between life and death for my father. You could be his only hope."

There was a long silence, as Arthur glanced at both Gwen and Merlin and recieved nods of approval from both.

"Mithian, I understand how you must be feeling, and I will do everything in my power to help you."

The Queen of Escetia wiped away a tear.

"Thank you, My Lord."

The courtiers began to file out at Arthur's signal, as he, Mithian, and the members of the Brotherhood present all headed now to the King's study. There they began to consult with her about her father's hiding place, the ancient tomb of King Lorthar three leagues from Camelot's border.

Once that was known, Arthur's plan was simple. To use speed and stealth to slip across the border, collect King Rodor, and hasten back in order to meet up with the force from Escetia that would be nearing the border by then. From that point onwards, the plans to recapture Nemeth could be made. The only problem was, to carry out that plan Arthur could only take a small force of Knights.

That plan was enough to make Gaius frown, and after remaining silent thus far, he spoke out.

"Sire, Odin has been long after your blood. If he finds out about this, you could have an entire army at your backs. Merlin is powerful, but he is still only one man, and you have yet to recruit and train a squad of sorcerer knights to back him up. You only have Mordred, and his skills with magic are only basic having hidden away his powers all these years. Given the hardships he's suffered because of that, he may not even be willing to use them."

Arthur regarded Gaius solemnly.

"And that is his choice to make. As for Odin, we know where Rodor is and he does not. By the time he realises what has happened, we'll be long gone." He pointed at the map. "Now, we'll camp overnight in the Forest of Gedref before crossing the border. We set out tomorrow at dawn."

Everyone began to file out, and Merlin headed for his chambers. In there, on the wall of his bed-chamber and hidden behind a simple hanging, was the mirror Iunia had given him three years previous. Using it was a simple matter. All he had to do was reach out with a small amount of magic and touch his finger to the four runes inscribed on the frame. Once he'd done that, he would have to wait, for Escetia's Court Sorceress may not be in her workroom at this time.

Merlin needn't have worried, for within moments of him activating his mirror, his reflection vanished and was replaced by the image of Iunia against a background of shelves filled with supplies for magic.

She frowned.

"What is it?"

Merlin remained solemn.

"Nemeth has been attacked by King Odin. Queen Mithian is here in Camelot, having escaped, but King Rodor was injured and she was forced to hide him and leave him just across the border. King Arthur and I will be riding out with a small infiltration force at dawn tomorrow, to retrieve Rodor, but a large force will be needed to retake the kingdom."

Iunia stared at him, before her expression became a scowl and she swore under her breath.

"That murdering bastard! Odin made a big mistake in invading Nemeth. He's either extremely overconfident or simply insane, to have attacked a realm that is allied to the two most powerful of the Five Great Kingdoms." She cursed again, and became more businesslike. "I'll let King Fyren know, but it will take at least a day to arrange a force large enough, and the supplies that will be needed. It's going to be three days at least before we can be at Camelot to join with whatever force Camelot prepares."

Merlin nodded.

"Three days is fine. We should be back from retrieving King Rodor by then, and Gwen can prepare Camelot's army while we're on that mission. Our combined force will be able to move on Nemeth the day after that."

Iunia started to turn away.

"Then I and my King will see you in three days."

Her image vanished and Merlin's reflection returned, before he hastened out to speak to Arthur. He was partway there when he decided to stop by and speak to Mithian first, only for the door to be answered by her maid, Hilda.

He frowned a little when he saw Mithian stood near the door but in a stance that suggested she was in pain, but he shrugged it off as it could also have been due to being tired still.

"I've spoken to Iunia, and she is to notify Fyren of our plan to retrieve your father. He and Escetia's army will be here at Camelot by the time we return, ready to march to Nemeth and take it back."

Mithian nodded, a smile of gratitude gracing her features.

"Thank you for taking the time to come tell me." Merlin returned the smile and left, and once 'Hilda' had closed the door again, Mithian smiled at her in satisfaction. "That can't be good for you. Even if your plan were to succeed, and Arthur die, Camelot will still be beyond your grasp. King Odin's army will not stand a chance against Camelot and Escetia's men combined. You will be crushed, Queen Guinevere will keep Camelot strong, and Prince Balther will inherit the throne that you want so desperately."

Morgana glared at her.

"Do not try my patience."

Mithian's smile didn't falter.

"I do not fear you, Morgana, and I promise that one day I will dance on your grave."

Morgana's eyes glowed and Mithian gasped in pain when a bracelet she wore began to burn red. But still she kept smiling, until the witch released the spell and stalked over to the window. And when night fell, and Morgana called a crow to carry a message to Odin, Mithian still smiled... Because she knew she'd struck nerve, and because by burning her, Morgana had given her something she could use.

~(-)~

The following morning they rode out, heading south through the Darkling Woods under Merlin's protection from the resident Serket. At the rear of the line, Liam rode near Mithian and her maid, looking a little nervous but otherwise composed. After more than five years as Gaius' apprentice, he was no novice anymore, but this was still the first time he was riding out as the appointed physician for a mission of such importance.

Merlin glanced back and gave him a smile of support, before turning his attention forward again. He knew Liam would manage just fine, and bringing him spared Gaius the hard ride that this would be. There was little point in Camelot having two resident physicians, if the most frail of the two was the one who did the most exhausting and dangerous duties.

Of course, Liam was hardly helpless these days. His magic may not have been that strong, but with the selection of spell-aids he carried he still had quite an aresenal of tricks quite literally up his sleeves.

The ride progressed uneventfully, and as noon came around they stopped to eat and for a short rest. When that time came, Merlin was the one to help Mithian down from his horse, and as he did so he saw the burn encircling her wrist.

He frowned, taking hold of her arm to examine the reddened skin.

"How did you get that?"

Mithian, aware that she was being watched by Morgana, answered in a subdued tone.

"I was bound by Odin's men, before I escaped."

Morgana came up behind her, and placed a comforting but firm hand on Mithian's shoulder.

"It is a very painful memory. I'm sure she'd rather not dwell on it."

Mithian nodded.

"Indeed, I would rather forget the horrors I saw inflicted on Nemeth's people. The thought of them is almost too much to bear, would it be that I could have magic _erase_ their presence from my memory."

She allowed herself to be led away by her maid, but Merlin turned his back to secure her horse on some subtle instinct. Mithian was not the kind to wish to forget anything, especially not an injustice such as what had happened in Nemeth. He glanced at her again, noting how every footstep she and Hilda marked in the leaves on the ground, was immediately swept away by the spells she wore. The presence of both their being here, erased before his very eyes. Both of them were hidden from his every ability to see them using magic, as Mithian clung to her maid like a helpless princess instead of a proud queen.

He turned away again, to hide his frown at a dawning thought. Mithian was never one to lean on others, even when in distress, and Hilda had remained steadfastly in the queen's precence ever since their arrival in Camelot. Not once had she allowed herself to be in a separate room from Mithian.

Merlin retreated to a distance, in the guise of checking on his horse, before he turned and peered back from behind the cover of a tree. Now that he looked more closely, there was something of Hilda's face that seemed chillingly familiar, especially around the eyes.

He went still, his mind putting pieces together that he hadn't even realised he'd seen, and he remembered something Gaius had said to him the first time he'd used an ageing spell. 'There's something of you about the eyes, but that may be because I know it's you.' Hilda's eyes reminder Merlin of someone he knew very well... They reminded him of Morgana.

He watched for a few moments more, and came to his decision. His suspicions might be down to coincidence, but he wasn't going to chance it. He would watch Hilda closely, and wait.

~(-)~

The evening was now drawing in, as the knights set up camp among the ruins of an old, stone fort in the woods near the border. Morgana had noticed the small smile that Mithian had worn since the midday rest, and it didn't take much after that to notice that Merlin moved himself from the front of the formation to instead spend the afternoon riding at the rear beside Liam. During that time, Morgana had felt his eyes on her back. He suspected, but could not prove anything was wrong. He was watching her.

Inwardly she cursed, and wished for the chance to punish Mithian. That wretch had managed to convey that something wasn't right, and for that Morgana resolved to make her suffer, but for now she had to endure the Queen of Escetia's smug regard... She had noticed Merlin's increased watchfulness too.

Morgana hobbled towards where bedding had been laid down for her and Mithian, but then staggered when a wave of pain and magical exhaustion washed over her. Of all the times for her magic to protest holding the ageing spell in place, it would be now.

"Liam!"

Merlin's shout brought the young physician over, and despite her protests, Morgana found herself with little choice but to allow herself to be examined.

Liam went about it quickly, checking her eyes, temperature, and pulse and then pronouced that she was simply tired and should rest. But then Merlin pulled him aside, and Morgana edged closer to listen while their backs were turned.

"Liam, did you noticing anything... odd, about Hilda? She seemed fine this morning."

Liam frowned at his friend.

"Her blood, it flows with the strength and vigor of someone less than half her age, but that could be that she'd just fortunate in her general health... Her hands were also very warm to the touch, and yet her forehead was cool. It's not normal for someone's hands to be warmer than their face, not in everyday life, and not when they've been riding all day. But again she was warming herself at the campfire not long ago, so that could explain it."

Merlin frowned, his voice quiet as he nodded.

"Thanks, Liam, I was just worried about her. I'm glad to know that Mithian isn't going to lose another friend so soon after losing those two Aering Knights."

"You're welcome."

Liam hesitated before he walked away, and once he was gone Merlin murmured to himself.

"Not normal for an ordinary person, but it is for a user of magic, where power flows through the hands, if they're pushing their limits further than they should... Pushing them to the point of being exhausted enough to almost fall over."

Morgana quietly got up and edged away, waiting until she was curled among her blankets beside Mithian before she scrowled. She was so close to succeeding with her trap, and yet didn't doubt that Merlin would warn Arthur of his suspicions at any moment. She had to do something to prevent that, and yet the choice of campsite gave her a solution.

She waited, watching Merlin from beneath her veil of greyed hair, until the moment he was about to pass beside one of the tallest remaining pieces of wall. Her whispered incantation lost beneath the general noise of all the knights.

Ancient mortar crumbled silently, the stones high above him then began to tilt, and before anyone could see it and voice a word of warning they came crashing down upon Merlin's head and shoulders.

He disappeared beneath a shower of stones and rubble, as voices of alarm and concern rang out through the camp. And while Arthur and his men dug the unconcious warlock out from under the fallen stones, Morgana sat up and glanced at the wide-eyed queen beside her, murmuring with quiet victory after gagging Mithian with a spell.

"That's what happens when you try to outsmart me, and you... You will not speak another word until Arthur is in Odin's grasp, and you can beg forgiveness for leading him to his death."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: I cut quiet a bit out of this section, but I also added stuff. I hope you guys like my twist on how Merlin gets knocked out :)**


	31. Another's Sorrow 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: lol, lots of people seem to like how I had Merlin get beat up this episode XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 31: Another's Sorrow ~Part 3~

The morning dawned cold and solemn, as Liam continued to tend to Merlin while the knights packed up. All night he'd worked, trying everything remotely helpful from his bag of medicines, but still Merlin would not wake. And eventually, they knew they couldn't wait any longer.

Arthur came to a stop beside Liam, his expression grim.

"We're going to have to go on ahead without him. I'm leaving Gwaine here with the two of you, and the rest of us should be back with Rodor by nightfall. If Merlin hasn't woken by then, then perhaps Gaius will be able to do something once we get back from Camelot."

Liam looked up, his expression one of frustrated helplessness.

"His magic seems to be healing him, but it's slow. I don't think he'd going to wake up any time soon on his own."

Arthur placed his hand on Liam's shoulder in support, although from his expression he was also working to convince himself.

"Don't worry, he's gotten through worse than this in the past. He'll be fine." He turned to face the knights and called out. "Let's get moving and retrieve Rodor. Leave the horses here, we'll continue on foot."

He strode away, with Mithian and Hilda falling into step. Liam watched them go, overcome by an odd feeling that he couldn't quite put his finger on, while Gwaine paced around the ruins and gathered firewood. It was nearing an hour after the knights had left, when Liam realised what had made him uneasy... Mithian, when she had left, didn't look fully awake. In fact, her eyes had been almost glassy, as if she were in a trance and being directed like a puppet.

All of a sudden Liam lurched to his feet, eyes wide in horror. Merlin had been asking about Hilda, not because he was concerned, but because he suspected something, and less than an hour later the wall had collapsed on him.

"Gwaine!"

Gwaine hastened over, looking concerned.

"Is something wrong with Merlin?"

Liam shook his head.

"You need to go after Arthur, I think he's walking into a trap. Merlin must have realised something was up, that's why the fall fell on him. It wasn't an accident!"

The knight put his hand on the physician's shoulder.

"Whoa kid, calm down. Accidents do happen, and this place isn't exactly the sturdiest set of ruins I've seen."

Liam ignored him, and began to rummage through his bags for the magical supplies specifically brought in case Merlin needed to heal someone. He quickly found the pouch in question, and pulled out one of the bundles of dried herbs that were within.

"I can't ignore this, Gwaine. If I'm right, and we don't get Merlin on his feet, then Arthur is going to die!"

He strode over to Merlin, and then stood holding the bundle in the air over him. Gwaine frowned at that, puzzled.

"Wait, you don't have the power to cast a spell with that. Even with all your enchanted potions and remedies, you're not that strong."

Liam ignored him again, his expression set into a determined frown.

"I have to try. If I collapse from it, it'll be a small price to pay to heal Merlin." He took a deep breath. "_Ic the thurhhaele thinu licsar._" Sweat began to bead on Liam's brow, as the herbs started to smoulder. "_Ic the thurhhaele thinu licsar._"

The smoke coming from the herbs grew thicker, and Liam started to shake much to Gwaine's concern.

"Hey, that's enough. You're going to hurt yourself."

Liam gritted his teeth.

"_Ic the thurhhaele thinu licsar!_"

The herbs he held burst into flame and fell from his grasp, as Liam's eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped to the ground unmoving. Gwaine rushed to him, fearing for a moment that he'd managed to kill himself, but then the soft rise and fall of Liam's chest reassured him that the hedgewizard had merely passed out.

He was just laying Liam out into a more comfortable position than sprawled in a heap, when the warlock beside them opened his eyes.

Merlin grimaced, wondering to himself why he was surrounded by the smell of charred herbs and the tingle of overstrained magic, when he noticed that his amulet was shrilling to all and sundry that Liam had managed to knock himself out. Merlin silenced the amulets, and that act was what got Gwaine's stunned attention.

He spun to face Merlin, and stared.

"You're awake! The magical pipsqueak actually did it!" He glanced at Liam. "I'm gonna have to owe him a drink for this."

Merlin stood up unsteadily, and turned to face south now that he'd noticed the time and the empty camp.

"Cover him up to keep him warm, and come with me. We have to catch up to Arthur and the others. I only suspected it last night, but when the wall fell on me I sensed her... Mithian's maid isn't her real maid. Hilda is Morgana in disguise!"

Gwaine didn't need telling twice, as he threw a blanket over Liam and he followed Merlin as fast as the two of them could run.

~(-)~

Off in the woods, at the river which marked the border, Mithian led Arthur and the others to a point where the dome on the top of an ancient tomb could be seen among the treetops some way into the woods to the south. Outwardly she appeared normal, but if one were to look close her eyes were devoid of her usual firey spirit. Instead only a few embers lay within them, fighting a desperate battle to regain control from Morgana's enchantment.

She pointed.

"There lies the tomb. My father waits inside, in the deepest chamber."

Beside her, Arthur nodded, before he suddenly frowned and looked at something under his armour. And then he smiled.

"Well it looks like Liam found a spell that worked. He's knocked himself out, but Merlin is awake. We should probably wait for him to catch up before we continue."

Mithian flinched, as Morgana's baleful gaze fixed on her.

"No! ...I mean, we mustn't delay. This area is already thick with Odin's men, and even an hour could mean the difference between life and death for my father. And staying here, we would also run a greater risk of being spotted."

Arthur paused for a moment, but then he nodded.

"You're right, and it's not far from here. We could have your father and be back here before Merlin arrives."

He signalled to the knights and the group continued on across the river, while at the rear Morgana smirked to herself in victory. It took less than an hour to reach the tomb from there, and while the knights remained outside to keep watch, Arthur, Percival, Mithian, and Hilda proceeded in to find Rodor.

But when they reached the last and deepest chamber, they found it empty but for a stone coffin.

Arthur frowned.

"Mithian, where's your father?"

Mithian turned to face him with blank eyes, before she shuddered and dropped to her knees gasping. And then she shouted.

"Run! Hilda is Morgana! Run!"

Arthur turned to face the now revealed sorceress, only to be thrown back against the nearby wall and pinned there by magic. Morgana's ageing spell then faded away, and she stood straight and victorious before him as Odin and his men came into the chamber from the other doors.

"Have you never learnt that appearances can be deceptive, dear brother... Of course, Mithian gave me quiet a bit of trouble, and managed to tip Merlin off without actually telling him about me, but he'd not going to get here in time to save you. And when you're dead, I will go to Camelot and deal with your wife and son, and I will take what is rightfully mine... Just as Odin will now take what I promised him in return for his aid."

Arthur was released and dropped to the floor, whereby several of Odin's men siezed him and forced him to his knees before their king.

Odin then looked down at him in grim satisfaction, as Rodor was brought in and pushed over to where Mithian had regained her feet.

"Arthur Pendragon, at last. I have waited many years for this moment. You killed my son. You took what was most precious to me, and now you will pay the forfeit."

Arthur looked up at him.

"My father's life, that wasn't enough?"

"No"

Arthur bowed his head, and sighed without regret before he pinned Odin with a steely gaze.

"So be it... But understand this, Odin. You kill me, and you will have all of Camelot to answer to. My knights, they will never stop hunting you. They will never rest, until you are done, and it's not only them. Escetia will rise against you, as will Caerleon. The great Order of the Catha will seek you out, and my Court Sorcerer will lead an army of magic wielders to your gates... You and your kingdom will be _crushed_."

Odin scowled

"I will deal with your knights soon enough, and Caerleon and Escetia too if that should arise. But if you expect me to believe your Court Sorcerer could bring an army of magic to bear against me, after barely more than a month of you instating him, then you're mistaken."

Arthur laughed, and glanced at his sister.

"Then Morgana has failed to tell you, that Merlin has served as my 'Court Sorcerer' from the shadows for almost seven _years_. He has not spent that time idle. Half of all Druids swear to his name, and with them comes the respect of dozens of High Priests and Priestesses. Add the Catha to that, and he has enough allies to call upon to see you wiped from this world without a trace."

At that moment Arthur felt a thread of magic wrap around him, and then he started to laugh again causing Odin to frown.

"I would not find your situation amusing if I were you."

Arthur shook his head, chucking.

"I'm laughing because any chance you had of killing me, has just vanished... Sorry Morgana, but Merlin got here faster than you thought he would."

Arthur's eyes blazed gold with borrowed power, throwing Odin and his men back and even breaking Morgana's hold on Percival.

As Arthur grabbed his fallen sword and brandished it, Odin gasped.

"You have magic?"

Arthur began to back towards the way out.

"No, but my Court Sorcerer has the ability to lend me some of his." The sound of running came from the passage, and Arthur smiled. "And he's more than capable of dealing with you and your men."

Merlin burst into the chamber, already chanting before he'd even come to a stop.

"_Ic the bebode thaet thu abifiast nu!_"

He crouched and slammed his hand onto the floor, causing everything to shake violently in a conjured earthquake. Arthur waved Mithian and Rodor to run out the door first, he and Percival following them before Merlin paused a moment to throw Morgana into the wall again after her only just regaining her feet from when Arthur had done it.

Outside the tomb, Odin's men either lay in groaning heaps or strung up in the trees with vines that had bound them at Merlin's command. Gwaine had already rallied the briefly-captured knights, and Arthur directed them to Mithian and Rodor.

"Get them to safety! Merlin and I will slow down our pursuers!"

The knights raced away with the two royals, and Merlin and Arthur turned back to face the exit of the tomb. And then, Arthur spoke again. "Merlin... He's sought this for a long time, and I don't deny that a part of me has yearned for the chance to face him and bring an end to this conflict between us. Let me fight Odin."

Merlin looked at him, frowning, but then he nodded slowly and took a deep breath as the sound of many men running out of the tomb reached their ears.

"_Nan ac se cynning frioh._" Odin came charging out of the tomb, sword drawn, and yet a heartbeat behind him his men slammed into an invisible wall. When he glared at Merlin, the warlock spoke. "My King wishes a duel, to decide the end of the conflict between the two of you. I will allow no others to interfere."

Arthur took a step towards Odin.

"Do you accept this fight?"

Odin drew his sword, and without answering he lunged at Arthur with a cry of rage. Merlin forced himself to look aside from the fight, despite his heart telling him to stop it. Arthur wasn't the only one who needed this battle, Odin did as well. But that didn't mean he didn't intend to intervene, but rather that he was waiting for the right moment.

It came, when Odin made a mistake and Arthur kicked him to his knees and disarmed him. But before the King of Camelot could strike the fatal blow, Merlin restrained his action not with a spell, but with quiet words that seemed to bring the entire forest to utter stillness.

"Think about what you're doing. What good will this achieve? How many times have you talked about uniting this land? Will killing this man make that dream any closer?"

Arthur stood there, panting from exhersion, but the blind anger at Odin was fading from his eyes. He then sighed, and addressed his fellow King.

"He's right. This is no answer."

Odin scowled.

"Finish it. Finish it and be done."

"And what then?" Arthur glanced at the soldiers behind Merlin's barrier. "You people will seek their revenge. It would be a war without end."

"There is no other way."

Arthur shook his head, pushing aside all thoughts of revenge that he had entertained in his innermost heart. It was a hate much like that which those of magic had directed at Camelot, and yet Merlin had broken that hatred. He, Arthur, could do the same thing for the sake of peace."

"There is another way. In return for your life, you must restore Rodor to the throne of Nemeth."

Odin remained angered and scornful.

"Even if I agreed, it solves nothing. What about us, Pendragon?"

Arthur regarded him solemnly.

"A truce, binding our kingdoms to peace."

Odin glared.

"Never!"

Arthur's composure broke, and his tone became stern and angry

"Is this what you want? To die here, now, knowing that you condemn this land to war? Odin, we _cannot_ let it end like this. The blood will never wash off."

Odin's reply was a snarl.

"You _killed_ my son!"

"_And you killed my father!_" Arthur reigned in his shout, and continued quieter. "We have both lost much at the other's hand. Let us lose no more. I am offering you the chance to end this. Take it!" He threw aside his sword and offered Odin his hand, but the king hesitated. "_Take it!_"

The silence drew out, each second like an eternity, before Odin gazed at Arthur's determined expression and made his choice.

"So be it." He reached out to clasp Arthur's arm, in the traditional sign of agreement between kings, and rose to his feet.. "A truce it is. And perhaps you have shown yourself today, to be a wiser king than I."

Arthur smiled hesitantly, and glanced towards Merlin.

"Maybe, but I also have good people, good friends, to stop me when I am about to make a mistake." He faced Odin again, and let go of his arm. "I invite you to come to Camelot, once your forces have left Nemeth, so that we may sign a declaration of our truce as a sign to all other kingdoms of the sincerity of our intent. That the war between your family and mine is over, and that no longer will our people suffer because of it."

Odin nodded, and backed up a step.

"I shall return my army to my lands at once, and will come to Camelot one week hence of this day."

Arthur inclined his head in respect.

"And I shall welcome you, at the start of this new time of peace between our kingdoms."

Odin turned and walked away, his men following once Merlin lowered his barrier. And as the two of them watched the king and soldiers leave, the warlock murmured quietly.

"Do you think Rodor will be all right, with you signing a treaty with the king who just invaded his kingdom?"

Arthur began to head in the direction of the Camelot border, answering as he went.

"I just got his kingdom back for him without needing to fight a war to do it... He owes me, and perhaps by my example, he will in time forgive Odin as I at last have done."

And it would be quite a story to tell, but one that Arthur decided would be best left to wait until they had returned to Camelot. There, inside the safety of the walls and with injuries tended to, would be the time to tell Rodor that news.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ta da! Keep you eyes peeled, because part 1 of the sub-ep will be up in about 15 min!**


	32. A Chain of Hatred Breaks 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here's part 1 of the sub-ep :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 32: A Chain of Hatred Breaks ~Part 1~

There was an air of almost disbelieving anticipation in the city, as word had spread of the impending arrival of King Odin's delegation. It wasn't even two weeks since he'd invaded Nemeth, and yet now he was coming to Camelot to sign a truce with both kingdoms. Rodor had been startled when he'd learnt of the truce that Arthur had attained, but after some calm reasoning from the King of Camelot, he had acknowledged the wisdom of accepting it also. What pain had been suffered, would be repaid tenfold by the long-term promise of peace with Odin's kingdom. It was a chance too valuable to allow to pass by.

Merlin and Arthur now sat in their joint study, each working his way through his respective pile of reports and paperwork. There was a lot to organise, and with Gwen spending much of her days with Balther, Merlin had told her quite firmly that he would organise the banquets and entertainment this time.

He was starting to regret it.

The warlock planted his forehead down on the surface of his desk, and muttered into the wooden surface.

"This is a nightmare."

Arthur chuckled and glanced over.

"And did you think of asking Katryn to help? She has a lot of experience from assiting Gwen with arranging festivals and celebrations. If fact, from what my wife has told me, often Katryn organises almost everything on her own."

Merlin sat up again.

"Yeah, but she has a tree's patience, and she doesn't make people nervous like I do. A lot of the nobles who work in administration are still jumpy around me. I have to walk on eggshells when I deal with them."

"All the more reason to ask Katryn to help. She can give you advice, and do all the message running so you won't have to deal with those people."

Merlin gave him a long look.

"You're just full of sage advice today, aren't you?"

"Well even I have my good days."

The two of them regarded each other for a moment more, and then Merlin sighed and stood up.

"I'll go ask her now, and if I'm lucky I can get everything organised before Odin arrives tomorrow."

Merlin left the study and headed for Gwen's chambers, which was where Katryn could be found much of the time. He could have used the amulets to ask her to come see him, but since he considered this to be asking a favour, he went in person.

She opened the door within moments of him knocking, and as soon as she saw who it was she went back to watering the plants that sat in pots near the windows.

"If you're looking for Gwen, she's in one of the lesser courtyard gardens with Prince Balther and Scild."

Merlin moved further into the room, surprised as he always was at the range of flowering plants that were kept in here, and which almost always seemed to be in bloom. In some ways, it was startling that no one had noticed and suspected Katryn of magic.

"I need some advice for organising the banquets." He winced. "I didn't realise what I was getting myself in for when I told Gwen I would take care of it."

There was a moment when it seemed the half-dryad wouldn't respond, and then Katryn smiled ever so slightly.

"I told Gwen it wouldn't be long before you came to ask, but you lasted longer than she expected. She thought you would have come looking for help by yesterday afternoon." She turned and went over to dressing table, and got several sheets of paper from inside one of the drawers. She handed them to Merlin. "I've already written down a plan for the banquets, the ceremony, and the allocation of guest rooms. All you need to do is choose the entertainment for the feast to welcome the delegation to Camelot. Also, I'd suggest a small demonstration tournament, of magic of course, as entertainment for the following morning before the afternoon ceremony to sign the treaty. That way King Arthur can display the strength of magic that Camelot has, to Odin, to show him what he would have faced if he'd chosen war."

Merlin stared at her as he numbly accepted the lists she offered him. He then shook himself from his startled state.

"You've learnt a lot about politics in three years, haven't you?"

Katryn turned away and went back to her plants.

"You know as well as I do, that servants see and hear more than most give them credit for."

There was another pause, and Merlin knew perhaps that it was time to retreat gracefully before he embarrassed himself any more.

He started to turn towards the door, and held up the papers she'd given him.

"Thanks for these."

"You're welcome."

Merlin hastened out of the room, only pausing to read what had been given to him once he was several passages away. Katryn had given him two lists, one which was to be given to the head cook, and the other to the chief of the castle staff. The one for the cook said what to bring out of the castle stores, in order to prepare a selection of dishes, which were noted at the bottom. The one for Lord Vernon had several smaller notes with it, each for a different clerk, and it asked him to allocate a servant to each clerk, and in one case several servants, to facilitate the preparation of the guest rooms, the banquet hall, and the Great Hall. In short, Katryn was basically making the grumpy lord do the majority of the leg work.

Merlin chuckled to himself, and had to wonder for how long had she been lumbering Lord Vernon with the majority of the work, in the guise of 'trusting' him with the responsibility of carrying out her exact instructions. In priciple it might seem a mark of respect, but actually he wasn't even being asked to do more than allocate servants and be a glorified message clerk. To outside onlookers he seemed to be being favoured, but in truth it was a skillfully veiled insult to beat down the ego of a man known to be very arrogant.

Merlin liked it.

His cheerful smile remained on his face all the way to Lord Vernon's office, at which point Merlin switched it for a business-like facade before he knocked and entered to hand over the relevant lists and messages. Lord Vernon appeared to remain gracious as they were given to him, but Merlin caught a glimpse of a scowl as he then left the room. After how Vernon had tried to cause him trouble by assigning him Warren, any opportunity to legitimately step on his toes was most welcome.

The trip to the kitchens to hand over the second list, saw Merlin leave with a small fruit-loaf and a smile from the head cook before she began to bark out orders to the kitchen staff, and then he found himself with rather more time to himself than he'd expected. Entertainment for the banquet would be easy, he'd just bring in the usual court musicians and perhaps sing one or two of the epic ballads himself. The bit that would need more work would be a magic tournament, even if some of Fyren's Aering Knights would be happy to take part. Finding competitors wasn't the problem, it was the arena... It hadn't been warded for magical contests yet.

Merlin headed up to his chambers to grab the relevant herbs, crystals, and his staff. He then set off for the arena to begin the task of setting down a warding circle that would contain the strength level of magic that was permissible in a tournament.

He was nearly finished when Arthur showed up, and the king leaned on the arena railing to watch.

"So we're having a magic tournament, are we?"

Merlin paused in his work, and glance over.

"Well we had to have one eventually, and now is as good a time as any. As Katryn put it, as a chance to show Odin what would have been brought to bear against him if he's chosen war."

Arthur nodded, and walked over.

"So are you going to compete?"

Merlin winced and then gave Arthur a wry look.

"Actually I was going to ask Iunia to fight an exhibition match against me. It wouldn't be fair for me to compete, since there's no doubt I would win. I'm going to ask four of Fyren's knights to do the tournament. I don't doubt they'll make it a good show for the crowd and for Odin."

Arthur smiled at that, and chuckled.

"And I hope you make your match against Iunia a good show, although she knows not to bother trying to silence you again." He paused. "Actually, I have a better idea."

Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"And what would that be?"

Arthur grinned.

"Finish setting up the tournament wards, and I'll tell you."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: **


	33. A Chain of Hatred Breaks 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 33: A Chain of Hatred Breaks ~Part 2~

In the wake of Katryn's instructions, the castle became a flurry of rapid activity. Servants dashed about preparing rooms, while in the kitchens every hearth was lit so that the feast could be prepared. A patrol had ridden in to say that Odin's delegation had been spotted, and he was now due to arrive in less than half an hour.

Merlin hastened up to his chambers to change into his formal robes, and shortly came out with staff in hand and wyvern in tow.

He went to the courtyard steps and stood there, watching as Arthur soon took position at their base and Gwen with Balther came to stand at his side. Scild and Friou flanked the space either side of them, before a handful of the resident courtiers filled up the steps behind where Merlin stood halfway up.

Odin rode into the courtyard with only eight of his knights in escort. He had come with no servants and no finery, and it was clear that he'd likely not returned to his kingdom at all before coming her. But rather, he had ushered his force across his border and then turned immediately for Camelot.

Arthur walked forward to greet him, a gesture that was returned with only a moment of hesitation by an unsmiling Odin.

"I bid you welcome, King Odin, and thank you for coming. Let this be a new beginning for us both."

Odin nodded to that, and allowed Arthur to guide him into the castle while his knights were tended to and led to their guest-rooms by several servants. As for Merlin, he kept a tactful distance and instead decided to pay a visit to Catherine at the laundry. With her help, he located some good replacement clothing in Odin's colours, which the visiting king could wear to the banquet tonight while the clothes he'd arrived in were cleaned ready for tomorrow's ceremony.

He then headed for Odin's guest-room with Warren carrying the clothes, and knocked on the door once he reached it.

"Enter."

Merlin did so, and offered a bow of respect to Odin before indicating what Warren carried.

"I have taken the libery of bringing you fresh clothing for this evening's banquet, and will ensure yours is cleaned and readied for you tomorrow."

Odin eyed him and the robes he wore, with an expression of mild surprise at the choice of cream under red. Whatever he had expected would be the formal wear of Camelot's Court Sorcerer, it wasn't this.

"Your consideration is appreciated, although I must ask... Why _did_ you stop your King from killing me? You had no guarantee I would have accepted any offer of truce."

Merlin directed Warren to put the clothing on the foot of the room's bed, and walked over to where Odin sat. Once the servant had taken his lord's subtle hint to leave, Merlin then answered.

"Because I believe in the strength of the hearts of men, and that given the chance to make a real difference in the world, kings can set aside personal differences for the good of the greater whole. Arthur is proof of that, as I am. I am as much as a king among most of those with magic. I could have chosen to condemn Arthur for his father's actions, and led all of magic against Camelot and taken the throne for myself. But I saw in him his capacity to learn from his mistakes, and to make the choices that, while they may go against everything he'd been raised to believe, were the rights ones to make. The result is the kingdom you see how, which has reconciled with magic and which stands at the begining of an era of peace which will be remembered for ages to come... And by being here, you have become a part of that. You will be remembered as the wise king who chose the harder task of forgiveness, instead of the easier path of war and hatred."

Odin regarded him thoughtfully.

"I see now where he has learnt much of his ways, for he certainly never learnt them from his father. You speak wisdom far beyond your years, and your words ring true in a way to sway the hearts of men. You are willing to trust in them, and so they in turn believe in you."

Merlin smiled slightly at that.

"I do not deny it." He bowed again. "As my King has done, I welcome you to Camelot, King Odin. I will see you at this evening's celebration."

He left Odin's room, and walked some distance from it before ducking into an alcove to take a deep breath and slump against the wall in the shadows. As much as he tried to make light of such encouters, he'd be lying if he said he didn't still feel nervous in situations of political importance. And talking to Odin had been nerveracking enough that leaving his presence had been a relief.

Merlin once more retreated to his chambers, but this time not to prepare for anything. When Arthur came looking for him two hours later, he found his Court Sorcerer sat in in reading-corner with a new book about magic.

Arthur glanced towards the windows, and the darkening sky outside, before walking over to his friend.

"The banquet is about to start, Merlin. Come on, you're going to make us both late."

Merlin rose to his feet with a sigh and set aside his book before straightening his robes.

"Time for me to play nice and make pretty illusions again."

Arthur smiled.

"You know you enjoy them, so stop complaining and hurry up."

Merlin returned that smile with one of his own, and followed Arthur to the banquet. He followed in the same fashion the next morning, when he then stood as witness to Arthur, Rodor, Fyren all signing a joint truce with Odin and he with them. Once again Morgana had sought to set the army of another kingdom against Camelot, and as with Annis, once again all she'd succeeded in doing was gaining Camelot a new ally.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'm keeping the parts of this sub-ep relitively short, as it isn't really a big subject to cover unless I want to drag it out by covering the banquets and ceremonies, which I've already done to death in other recent chapters. So this is going to be quiet a short sub, but it will end with a very cool demonstration match for Merlin :)**


	34. A Chain of Hatred Breaks 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here's what I know you've been waiting for. The magic tournament! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 34: A Chain of Hatred Breaks ~Part 3~

The people lucky enough to get to the arena before space ran out in the public tiers, crowded into their seats chattering excitedly, while in the Royal Box six monarchs gazed out across the sands which would soon be witness to a tournament the likes of which had not been known in Camelot for over thirty years.

Arthur glanced at Fyren, his tone amused.

"So, did Sir Kieren volunteer for the tournament? I've not seen him in a mage fight since the tournament held for your wedding."

Fyren smiled.

"He did, and he's almost certain to win. Among my Aering Knights, he's the best."

Odin frowned now, noticing the absence of two significant individuals.

"Where are your Court Sorcerers? Are they taking part?"

Arthur shook his head.

"No, both are far above the strength of the sorcerers among the Aering Knights. There would be no contest. They will instead partake in a demonstration fight after the tournament concludes."

"Is that so?" Odin turned his attention back to the sands. "It will be interesting to see how your sorcerer fares against King Fyrendir's sorceress. She does, after all, have years more experience."

It took every ounce of control for Arthur and Fyren not to snort at that, but to give them credit both kept a straight face as trumpets sounded and the four competitors walked out into the arena.

Once they were in place and waiting, Arthur then rose to his feet to address the crowd.

"Today we hold Camelot's first magic tournament for over thirty years, in celebration of of the treaty with our esteemed guest, King Odin. To the competitors, I wish you the best of luck in your endeavour. The rules of this tournament are simple. No magical weapons or tools are allowed. No lethal magic is permitted to be directed at your opponent, although directing it at any magical constructs is allowed. Large-scale fire is also against the rules, although smaller controlled bolts are permitted. Spells aimed at breaking your opponent's mind are also strictly banned. Anything else is permitted... Let the tournament begin!"

Two of the knights left the sands, leaving Sir Kieren and the other to take up positions opposite each other. Both men faced each other, tense and ready, until Arthur raised his hand and brought it down to start the fight.

In a heartbeat, Kieren sent a blast of force along the ground, kicking up a cloud of sand to blind his opponent. In the same second, a ball of flame burst through that veil of dirt, missing him and instead striking the invisible barrier that had been placed around the arena floor.

While that ripple spread across the barrier and made it shimmer, Kieren then threw a cloud of sand up around himself.

His opponent shouted something, and every grain of dust in the air plummeted down. But once the air was cleared, no sign of Sir Kieren could be seen. The arena seemed empty but for his opponent, who looked around constantly searching. It seemed he knew this this trick of Kiran's, but didn't know how to counter it save by trying to spot him before he struck.

The knight moved cautiously and slowly, while the crowd when silent in anticipation. They were not disappointed, when the sand shifted behind the searching knight, and Kieren appeared as if from thin air and kicked his feet from under him.

Pinned face-down on the arena floor, his opponent grimaced.

"I yield."

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause, as Sir Kieren helped his opponent back to their feet and then bowed to the monarchs in the Royal Box. In the following fight, with any initial uncertainties among the crowd now long gone to excitement at the spectacle, the cheers were even louder when the fight ended. And now came the final between Sir Kieren and the winner of the other fight, and again the arena fell silent in anticipation as the two men faced each other ready to begin.

Kiran's opponent was the one to make the first move, by shouting a spell that triggered a very brief downpour of rain. He then smiled at him across the now damp sands.

"Can't use your vanishing trick now, Dust Weaver."

Kieren returned that taunt with a smile.

"And you forget, Sir Broen, that earth spells are not my only speciality. _Ic friese se asigen ren._"

He crouched and touched his hand to the sand, whereupon it sprouted frost which spread outwards from him in an eye-blink. Sir Broen tried to jump before it reached him, but failed to time it right and ended up ankle-deep in sand frozen as solid as stone.

He directed a hand at his feet, intending to summon a wash of warmth to melt the ice, but was forced to conjure a shield in stead when Kieren shattered a patch of frozen sand and flung the resulting shards at him. Several more times, in the gaps between attacks, Broen tried to free his feet, but each time he was forced to block before he could do so. It was a stalemate.

Broen placed a hand to his check and bowed his head to Keiran, in what was the more dignified way for a sorcerer to signal that they yielded.

Fyren rose to his feet in applause, followed a moment later by Arthur and Gwen, and he called out to his knights.

"Well done, both of you! You have done Escetia proud!"

Kieren freed Broen by melting all the ice, and both men backed towards the arena edge but did not leave it. The other two competitors quickly joined them, and then at last the Court Sorcerers of Escetia and Camelot made their appearance.

Merlin and Iunia stood facing the Royal Box, and once the cheers had died back, Arthur addressed them.

"We have witnessed today the skills of four of Escetia's proud Aering Knights, and seen their strength. Now it is the wish of Iunia Telgrin and Merlin Garrah, to entertain us with a demonstration of their magic in a single match, as both agreed that their strength meant to compete in the tournament would not have been fair to the knights. The rules for this battle will be the same as for the others, with one difference. In the interests of giving Iunia a fair chance to win, this will be a match of Camelot's Court Sorcerer versus Escetia's Court Sorceress and the four Aering Knights stood with her."

The crowd gasped as Merlin took up position opposite Iunia and the knights that had moved to join her, while in the Royal Box, King Odin exclaimed.

"Five against one? King Arthur, surely there is no possible way your Court Sorcerer can win."

While Arthur raised his hand ready to signal the start of the fight, Fyren answered in his stead.

"Merlin has already fought Iunia in a past match, and defeated her with ease. King Arthur merely wishes for his Court Sorcerer to have more of a challenge in this, which is his first match before the common-folk of Camelot."

Before more could be said, Arthur dropped his hand and shouted out across the arena.

"Begin!"

The four knights scattered to the sides to circle around Merlin, while at the front Iunia flung a bolt of power at him with the intention of immobilising him. But Merlin merely smiled.

"_Gescildan! Adaele!_"

The power struck the shield he'd conjured, but instead of being a flat barrier, he'd created a pointed wedge that split the bolt in two to streak either side of him. The deflected power struck Kieren and Broen, and both dropped to the sand with a startled cry to then lay there conscious but unable to move.

Iunia frowned and cast the counter-spell, freeing the knights while the crowd cheered in approval of Camelot's Court Sorcerer. Meanwhile the two men who had not been downed, attempted to knock Merlin to the ground with a joint attack to divide his attention, but unlike when he'd faced Iunia in Escetia, Merlin wasn't going to hold back and allow himself to be thrown around.

He flicked a hand each in their directions, as casually as if he were swatting a fly, and both were flung away from him to tumble across the sands. In the same movement he then knocked the feet out from under Kieren and Broen as they had just regained their feet, and blocked another spell from Iunia.

Merlin then pointed at the ground.

"_Arisan ond asaele!_"

To his sides and behind him, the sand swelled up like a rising tide and swept outwards over legs and torsos of the four downed knights. Once it had covered them, it then stopped and set as hard as stone, not frozen as Kieren had done, but still immovable, and after several moments of failed courter-spells, all four men visibly gave up. The difference in power was too great for them to be able to break Merlin's spell.

Merlin kept one hand controlling it, deliberately handicapping himself by forcing that division in his attention. But Iunia didn't smile at the chance for victory that it gave her, for she knew it was no real chance at all. In a tournament setting, where magic was limited to non-lethal force, Merlin could play games like this all day and still not be out-of-breath.

Her frown deepened and she conjured sand dogs as she had in their first fight, before speaking loud enough to be heard above the crowd.

"It has been an honour to face you again, Lord Merlin, and I have looked forward to it. You have not disappointed me." She pointed at him. "_Agrete!_"

Her constructs raced towards Merlin, much as they had done back then, and just as back then he struck silently with lightning. For the watching crowd, all they saw was a bright flare that made them cover their eyes, a crash of thunder that made them cover their ears... And then the dust began to settle upon the scene of Iunia's constructs reduced to blobs of molten glass near the arena edges, and Merlin stood behind her with a fingertip held to the back of her neck.

She turned to face him, and bowed her head.

"I yield to you, Lord Merlin. You win."

The silence that followed seemed unending, until it was broken by the people roaring their approval. Their Court Sorcerer had won, and they celebrated that fact with cheers and applause greater than any yet shown on this day.

Merlin turned to face them, smiling as he raised his hand in victory, and then he walked towards the Royal Box and bowed deeply to the King he had given his loyalty.

Arthur nodded in acceptance of that show of respect, while behind him Fyren murmured quietly to Odin.

"And now you see the respect that Lord Merlin holds among those with magic, and a fragment of the strength he wields. Wherever he goes, and whoever he supports, those of magic will follow him. And the one who he will forever follow, is King Arthur."

Odin, looking a little shaken, turned back to where Merlin now shook hands with Iunia and the four knights. It was then he knew how close to destruction his anger at Arthur had brought him, and how fortunate he was that his terrifyingly powerful Court Sorcerer had seen fit to advise Arthur to spare his life. If he had chosen war, there would have been no hope if his kingdom winning it, and that was something that Odin would never ever forget.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, I let Merlin look totally badass in front of the people of Camelot. He's going to be a lot more popular from now on, thanks to the glory of wining such an epic 5-on-1 fight in the arena. There are times when Arthur's ideas really are very good hehehehehe! :D**


	35. The Disir 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 35: The Disir ~Part 1~

Their ghostly voices echoed within the cave, as the three hooded women stood around the pool or water at its heart. Holding their staffs high, and then bringing them together upon the water's surface, until at last one of them stooped down to lift a golden, rune-covered disk from the depths.

She carried it outside, to the man who waited there, and handed it into his reverent grasp.

"Osgar... You know what must be done?"

Osgar nodded.

"I do."

"The fate of Arthur Pendragon is in your hands now... See that you honour it."

~(-)~

Merlin watched from beside a weapon-rack, as Arthur and Mordred circled each other upon the training field. The young druid had come far from the rather basic swordsmanship he'd arrived with, and now Arthur wished to see just how much he'd learnt since.

It was in some ways a tense moment for Merlin, the lingering edge, of his distrust of Mordred's destiny, causing him to view each blow of the contest with a tense air. But while he remained ready to intervene with magic if required, he needn't have bothered. For while Mordred did succeed in knocking Arthur off his feet, he still lost the fight to the king's far greater experience and was flung to the floor.

Arthur offered his hand to help him up, and Mordred accepted.

"You're getting good, Mordred, very good."

"My Lord."

"I may have to start trying harder soon."

Merlin clapped from the sidelines and walked over to join them.

"Well done, Mordred." He reached out and shook the druid's hand in congratulations. "Trust me, that coming from Arthur is a huge compliment." Merlin began to lead Mordred towards the racks, while another knight stepped up to spar against the king, but Merlin was thinking about other things. "Mordred, I wanted to ask you... Would you like me to help you develop your magic?"

Mordred jolted in surprise.

"You want to teach me?"

Merlin shrugged and gave him a self-depreciating grin.

"Well it has been pointed out to me lately, that while I'm powerful, I'm still only one man who doesn't have much by way of backup. After my display in the arena three weeks ago, I've had more than a dozen names passed to me, of people who want to learn magic and become defenders of Camelot. Three of those are among the Knights, and I've confirmed they have the potential to learn magic. You have a lot of potential too, and while you don't have to take the offer, this is a chance for you to make the most of it." He winced. "Although I need to find someone to teach the basics. I've never experienced the troubles and trials that students of magic face when first starting to learn, it was all so natural to me. Gaius is too busy with his duties to spend time teaching, and Liam lacks the experience, so I'm going to have to ask around."

Mordred hesitated a moment before smiling.

"Well I could help with that a little, although it's been a long time since I learnt those lessons." He paused and then added. "Have you thought of asking Katryn? She doesn't use the same kind of magic, but the priciples are the same. I've seen her giving advice to a couple of maidservants, who wanted to be able to defend themselves."

Merlin stopped in his tracks.

"She's already been teaching people?"

Mordred stopped as well, and nodded.

"Only those two servants, and a young man from the stables. None of them can cast spells yet, but I've watched them and they show promise. One of the maids has great potential for healing, I've sensed it. The other two are of Physician Liam's power level, weak, but still useful with the proper training."

Merlin's expression became distant as he mulled over what he'd been told, and he turned after a last nod at Mordred.

"Thanks for telling me. I'll go ask her now." He got a few strides, and then stopped as something occured to him. "Wait, you never answered if or not you wanted to learn?"

Mordred's smile was a bit less hesitant this time.

"I'd like that. I've hidden that part of me for too long, it's time to be proud of it."

Merlin walked away, feeling inordinately pleased at Mordred's acceptance of the offer. It was a step in the right direction, towards the kinder of Arthur's two possible deaths. In fact he was so pleased, and so overrun with ideas for plans for taking on several magic students, that he dumped a message in his chambers for Warren to take to Arthur, and flew off to the Darkling Woods to speak to the prospective students among the druids and also to the resident clan leaders for some advice.

~(-)~

That message reached Arthur during a council meeting, barely five minutes before Sir Leon arrived back from a patrol with serious news.

"What news from the west, Sir Leon?"

Leon came to a stop at the end of the council table, his expression grim.

"Serious news, I'm afraid, Sire. A few days ago, our garrison in the Forest of Brechfa intercepted a man who goes by the name of Osgar."

Arthur frowned.

"The sorcerer who set fire to an entire village, to escape the Knights during my father's reign?"

Leon nodded. "The same. While the Myrrdin Code makes allowances for those who killed in self defence during those years, Osgar is one who is agreed to have used unacceptable force during that event. To save his own life, his actions resulted in fifteen villagers burning to death in their homes when he was capable of escaping without setting the fire. Lord Merlin wrote and sealed the warrant for his arrest, with the sentence of death, within days of becoming Court Sorcerer. Our men at the fort tried to apprehend him, but again he has used his power to escape. I am sorry to report... Sir Ranulf was mortally wounded."

Arthur took a deep breath and rose to his feet.

"Then he has killed again, and proven that the sentence for death is justified. Sir Ranulf was an honest and true knight, he will be sorely missed." Arthur regarded those sat at the table. "I want the men of the western territories put on alert, and King Fyrendir to be warned to search his borderlands as well."

"Yes, Sire."

Arthur spoke again.

"I shall personally lead the patrol to bring Osgar to justice. Merlin has his own concerns right now, and out of all of us I am the one most resistant to magic. Those coming with me will need to be the next best at that, so we make capture Osgar without further casualties." He glanced towards where Bel stood at the rear of the room. "And with that in mind, bring Mordred to me. He's proven his skill with a sword, and among the Knights his resilience to magic is unmatched by any but my own. It's time for him to be trusted with his first true patrol, he's earned it."

~(-)~

The following morning, Merlin was still off at the Darkling Woods despite a report sent to him. That in itself was silent approval of the venture, in that he trusted Arthur to keep himself in one piece for what would be a straightforward two day trip. Another individual who seemed happy with it all, was Mordred, as he eagerly waited beside his horse while Elyan and the others teased him by asking him if he'd remembered everything. They even managed to get him to look down and check he had both his boots, after Percival told him he was missing one, but Mordred laughed it off once he realised what they were doing.

It got little better for Mordred as the day went on, and the good-natured teasing continued.

"It _is_ tradition. Goes back years. We all had to do it on our first patrol."

Percival was the image of a man being completely serious, while up ahead Arthur glanced back and gave the youngest knight present a strange look.

"Mordred, what on earth are you doing?"

Mordred glanced over his shoulder, from where he sat facing _backwards_ in his saddle.

"Melding the saddle, My Lord."

Gwaine grinned.

"As in the ancient tradition... of melding."

Arthur started to grin at Mordred.

"Ah, of course. I trust your breeches are on inside out?"

"My Lord?"

At Mordred's complete confusion at that, Percival and the others started laughing and Mordred got the joke and joined in. It was not much longer before they reached the area where Osgar had last been seen, and when they did, the found tracks almost immediately.

Arthur dismounted, followed by the others, and murmured quietly.

"Spread out and search, but stay in pairs. If you find him, apprehend him if you can, but not if it means doing something stupid. You're resistant to his magic, but you're not immune to being thrown into trees."

They did as commanded, moving off in silence, and the minutes ticked by until a shout of alarm came from somewhere to Arthur's left. He and Mordred followed that cry, running through the undergrowth until they practically stumbled over the staggering figure of the sorcerer, Osgar.

Osgar stared when he saw them, but then looked relieved despite the bleeding wound to his gut. It seemed he'd lashed out at one of the knights, and they'd retaliated by stabbing him.

He reached inside his tunic, his hands shaking in urgency.

"Sire, I and Osgar... I am sent from the sacred Disir, to pass judgement on Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King."

Mordred frowned.

"What right have you to pass judgement?"

Osgar glared at him.

"No man is above judgement, however royal." He turned his attention back to Arthur. "It is my duty to pass their judgement on to you. My sacred duty." He held out a rune-covered golden disk to Arthur, who accepted it hesitantly. "It is done."

Arthur regarded it with confusion.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"It is both judgement and fate. You once waged war on the people of the Old Religion, and those lives have yet to be attoned for. The ancient gods answer you, and the Disir have spoken. The circle of fate begins to close. For even as Camelot flowers, the seeds of her destruction are being sown... Redeem yourself, for no further chance will be given."

Osgar choked in pain as he uttered those last words, and then crumpled to the ground and went still.

Arthur regarded him in silence, as one-by-one the rest of the patrol found him and gathered around the dead sorcerer. After pocketing the disk, the king then turned away from the body.

"Bury him and mark the grave with a cairn... We'll camp nearby and return to Camelot in the morning."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, I sent Merlin off, and for good reason besides him starting to plan taking on students. Now he won't be there when Arthur goes sees the Disir for the first time, and won't be there to stop him proverbially falling on his ass :P**


	36. The Disir 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Time for more tweaking! Yay! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 36: The Disir ~Part 2~

"So, what can you tell me about it, Gaius?"

Arthur passed the disk that Osgar had given him, over to the Court Physician. Merlin still wasn't back from the Darkling Woods yet, but for something like this it was more likely the old man would know more about it anyway.

Gaius accepted it, his eyebrows rising before he then immediately frowned in concern.

"Where did you get this?"

Arthur sat in the chair the other side of the desk, solemn.

"Osgar did. He said it was his sacred duty, and that the Disir had sent him. Who are the Disir, and what does that thing mean?"

If Gaius had looked concerned a moment before, now he looked borderline terrified for his king.

"Did he say _why_ they sent him?"

"He said 'You once waged war on the people of the Old Religion, and those lives have yet to be attoned for'." Arthur frowned. "I don't deny that before I learnt about Merlin, I killed and condemned a great many followers of the Old Religion. But does all that I've done since, to restore magic and the Old Religion to Camelot, enough to make up for that?"

Gaius turned the disk around in his hands, examining it.

"Apparently not enough to appease the Disir." He looked at Arthur. "This is a Rune Mark, and it's very serious, Sire. In times passed, this mark aroused great fear. It was given to those found wanting by the Court of the Disir. The Disir are the highest council of the Old Religion. Three women chosen at birth and trained as seers and sooth-sayers. Their only task is to interpret the word of the Triple Goddess. When their sit in judgement, their word is final."

Arthur began to mirror Gaius' concern.

"Isn't the Triple Goddess the one to which Morgana is a High Priestess?"

Gaius nodded.

"That's correct, and she is the last of them, which is a terrible state of affairs for the Disir and the Triple Goddess."

"How so?"

Gaius stood up, and rummaged among his books before bringing one slender tome down. He opened it at a certain page, and showed the picture upon it. It was of ethreal figure wrapped in light, which floated above the corpses of three robed women who each plunged a dagger into their hearts.

"In the founding days of the Old Religion, there were three priestesses, the Earendel Sisterhood. They were women of great virtue, light, and understanding, but they foresaw how the temptations of power could twist magic into a force of great evil. And so they made a pact with Old Magic, that in return for giving their lives, their will would live on as a guilding light to their fellow priestesses."

Arthur stared, shocked.

"Are you saying they became the Triple Goddess?"

Gaius nodded.

"Yes, but only on one condition did the Old Magic permit it. Only so long as the will of her priestesses holds her to this world, will the Triple Goddess continue to exist with the Old Magic, and yet Morgana is the last other than the Disir. If she continues to neglect her duties to the goddess, then there may come a time in the near future when Earendel Sisterhood's legacy will meet it's end." He held up the coin. "I would imagine that calling you to task for your past mistakes, may well be because the Disir believe you might be able to avert that fate. You have, after all, already done much for magic."

Arthur accepted the disk back, and regarded it thoughtfully.

"Then tell me where I may find them, and I'll go to them."

Gaius frowned.

"Don't you think you should wait for Merlin to return?"

Arthur shook his head.

"I'm just going to speak with them first, and learn what it is they want of me. Then I'll come back and consult with him about what to do next."

Gaius gave him a long look, clearly still believing this to be unwise, but he relented.

"he Disir divine using an ancient pool, which is in turn fed by the sacred spring at Caerlanrigh. The source of the spring is a grove of yew trees in the White Mountains. The Grove of Brineved, less than an hour's ride from where you confronted Osgar."

~(-)~

The following morning, the same group of knights who had ridden to locate Osgar, prepared again to ride out from the central courtyard. Only one of them had not been summoned for the task, but he led his horse towards the group regardless, and approached his king.

Mordred stopped a few strides away, his expression concerned.

"My Lord, you are going back to the White Mountains?"

Arthur glanced at him.

"I am."

"Then I humbly petition to come with you."

Arthur faced him.

"This is not a mission for novices, Mordred."

"Did I not serve you well?"

"You did."

"Then I will do so again. You go to a place of the Old Magic, and while I only learnt a little about it as a child, I may still be of help in speaking to the Disir. Let me serve, let me do my duty."

The king regarded the earnest young man before him, and saw in Mordred's eyes just now determined he was. And in some ways he was right... his childhood among the Druids could turn out to be important for this encounter.

"Alright, but you are to remain at the centre of the collumn at all times. Don't throw yourself into harms way if something crops up."

Mordred broke out into a smile.

"Yes, Sire!"

Within minutes the group were riding out of the castle and back towards the White Mountains. As with the previous trip, it was only late afternoon when they reached the area where Osgar now lay buried, and Arthur turned to send them further up the slopes of the mountains as Gaius had directed, until a distinct cluster of trees atop an outcrop of rock became visible.

The day's banter, which had ruled up until now, died out into silence as the knights proceeded towards that grove, and in turn were forced to leave their horses at the edge of if when the creatures refused point-blank to enter. This was a place of power, there was no denying it.

Arthur led his men into the grove, and as they progressed deeper they began to see charms and talismans made from twigs, hanging from the trees. Before long they reached the central clearing, and there saw the entrance of a cave. Arthur advanced towards it, pausing when Mordred spoke softly.

"Wait... Something isn't quite right. It feels like we're disturbing this place, like there's something with us that shouldn't be here."

Arthur looked back at him.

"Can you say what?"

Mordred shook his head.

"No, just that something feels... angry."

Arthur resumed walking towards the cave.

"Then we will still proceed, but with care. Remain vigilant, all of you, and take care not to disturb any of the charms you see. We must show this place respect."

Inside the cave was as dark as would be expected, and yet the light from the entrance penetrated much further than would be the norm. Perhaps that was the work of the charms which hung from the ceiling in such numbers that only a narrow space was left to pass between them, but the knights heeded Arthur command not to touch them, so that only a few swung lightly from the stirred air of their passage.

After a short distance the tunnel opened up into a cavern of respectable size, at whose centre lay a pool of water fed by a trickle flowing from the cave wall. On the far side of that pool stood three robed woman, bearing pointed staffs, and who were clearly old by what could be seen of their faces beneath the concealment of their hoods.

Arthur bowed his head to them.

"I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot. I have come to know the meaning of this." He held up the Rune Mark, and then stooped down to set it on the rim of the pool. "You have judged me in my absense, for something I had believed I have already attoned for. I know I made mistakes, and regret them now that I know better, but to judge me as wanting after all I have done to change things and restore balance... Why?"

The three women remained still, although each spoke in turn.

"We do not judge."

"We do not condemn."

"We are but the internuncio of the one who presides over all."

"Who sees all."

"Who knows all."

"The Triple Goddess."

"And you, Arthur Pendragon, have angered her."

Arthur frowned.

"How so? How can my coming here, to seek answers, to learn what it is she wishes of me, make her angry?"

The Disir spoke again.

"So much is true."

"But you have made a grave transgression in coming here."

"You have come here, to the most sacred of the sacred, to the very heart of the Old Religion, bearing _weapons_."

"It is an insult and violation of this place, that must be punished!"

One of them raised their staff and threw it at Arthur, the pointed tip aimed for his heart like a spear. But before it could strike, a figure lept in front of him to take the blow.

Mordred fell to the cave floor without a sound and yet grimacing in pain, as the shoulder of his chainmail began to soak through with red around the hold that had been punched through it by the staff's tip.

Arthur and the rest of the knights grabbed him and quickly retreated from the cave, while in his mind the king cursed himself for his stupidity. Had he sent for Merlin, had he brought the warlock with him, then Merlin would surely have warned them to leave their weapons with the horses. And yet now he had angered the Disir, and gotten Mordred wounded, and Arthur knew that there was no-one to blame but himself.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Dun dun dun dun!**


	37. The Disir 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: I warned previously that this episode would end with Merlin angsting, and yeah... prepare for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 37: The Disir ~Part 3~

The arrival back at Camelot did not go as Arthur had hoped, for he certainly hadn't planned to be bringing back one of his men magically wounded. That was something which was clear, for Mordred's injury itself wasn't life-threatening, and yet he had remained unconcious and fevered from the moment he'd received it. But to top off what was already a bad situation... Merlin was waiting in the courtyard when they arrived.

The Court Sorcerer's face went still as stone, as he barked out orders for Mordred to be taken to Gaius' chambers. And then he looked at Arthur, in a way that made it clear he wanted his king to follow.

Once out of public view, Merlin grabbed Arthur by his cloak and practically dragged him past Gaius' rooms and to his own chambers. And when he'd closed the door, the emotions he'd kept bottled in at the courtyard came bursting out.

"_Arthur, are you some kind of complete idiot?!_" He pointed towards the door. "I could sense the magic on Mordred before you'd even entered the city! What the hell made you think you could go see the Disir without taking me with you, you... PRAT!"

Arthur cringed in the face of the tirade, knowing full well he deserved it.

"It was just meant to be a visit to see what they wanted of me. I fully intended to come back and consult with you before making any deal with them." He winced. "The only mistake I made was I forgot to leave the weapons with the horses."

Merlin strode up to him and poked him harshly in the chest.

"Which if you'd taken me with you, I'd have told you!" He turned away and started to pace. "When I let you go off on your own to find Osgar, that _wasn't_ permission to go off again afterwards without telling me! My clan's watchmen said they'd seen you come back, but when you went out again without sending word, I assumed it was just a local patrol or a hunting trip! _Not that you'd gone off to meet with the Disir!_" He stormed towards the door, and glared back at Arthur from the threshold. "Now I'm going to go and clear as much if the Disir's magic off of Mordred, and then you and I are going to go back to their grove and you are going to _apologise_ so I can fix this mess."

He slammed the door as he exited the room, causing Arthur to flinch like a scolded child, but he didn't care. Merlin was more worried about Mordred, and right now would need to focus on that before all else.

Gaius and Liam already had Mordred out of his armor by the time Merlin arrived, and they were quick to back away from the druid when Merlin waved them off. They then kept a cautious distance, except to bring him herbs for a poultice when he asked for them, sensing that whatever ailed Mordred it was something only the warlock could deal with.

It was several hours later before Merlin was done, and the middle of Gaius' chambers had been cleared so a warding circle could be drawn around the bed in which Mordred lay. Only now did Merlin sit in a chair at that bedside, and Gaius came over to regard him with concern.

"Will he be all right?"

Merlin sighed.

"He should wake up soon, but he's not out-of-the-woods. I've purged most of the Disir's enchantment out of him, but a tie to them remains. The wards dampen that tie down so it can't be used against him while he's here, but I can't break it. Only the Disir can do that."

Gaius placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder, pointing out that it was dark outside. Liam had already left to return to his house.

"You should go get some rest, Merlin. You've a long ride ahead of you tomorrow."

"No." Merlin smiled up at him. "You go get some sleep. I'll only stay until Mordred has woken up. After that, as long as he stays inside the wards, he'll be fine. Just food and water, that's all he'll need, and rest."

Gaius looked as though he might object, but then he sighed in resignation and retreated into his spare room. Merlin sighed to himself again after that, and gazed off into the distance by the light of a single candle, until shortly after midnight the man on the bed beside him began to stir.

Mordred opened his eyes, and frowned.

"What happened? Is the King all right?"

Merlin pushed him flat again when he tried to sit, and then poured a cup of water for him.

"You were wounded by the Disir while defending Arthur, and you've been cursed. You'll need to stay inside the circle I've drawn on the floor, until the prat and I sort this out."

Mordred looked at him.

"You're upset that he almost got hurt."

"I'm upset that he went off like an idiot without consulting me, and got you hurt because of it. And if not you, it would have been one of the other knights, and if it had been them then they probably wouldn't have lived long enough to be carried back here. I'm upset because Arthur's foolish decision, when he should have known better, almost got you killed."

Mordred stared at him, surprised by the level of vehemence in Merlin's tone. He was truly, truly upset that he'd been hurt so badly. I was enough to give him pause for thought.

"You've changed a lot from back then, back when led Arthur to us to take back the Crystal of Neatid. I've still been bitter about that, but... you're not the same man anymore."

Merlin glanced at him in surprise, and then smiled sadly.

"I did a lot of foolish things back then, believing that I _had _to listen to the advice that certain people were giving me. But then I learnt that just because someone is older and more experienced than me, didn't mean that they were always right. One of my mentors from back then has admitted since, that a number of things he told me to do were actually the worst thing I could have done. I still listen to their advice when they have it to say, but I only follow it if my own instincts tell me it's the right thing to do. Just like how I've decided to try and mend the rift between you and I."

He was interupted by a yawn, which he tried but failed to suppress, and Mordred frowned.

"How long have you been looking after me?"

Merlin managed to fight back a second yawn.

"Since Arthur arrived back with you about eleven hours ago. It took my almost nine to break most of the Disir's spell, and set the wards around you."

"And you've sat by me since?"

At Mordred's stunned question, Merlin smiled again.

"Remember, I promised that I would never stop saving you, and I'm keeping that promise."

Mordred went quiet, remaining that way for several moments before he spoke.

"You've accepted that you made mistakes back then, and haven't tried to hide from them, and yet I've still never forgiven you in all these past months." He turned to face Merlin. "You brought magic back to Camelot by teaching people to let go of the hate and anger in their past, but I've clung to the anger I felt for you. I've let it be a barrier between us, even when you've had the hand of friendship held out to me."

Merlin held out his hand.

"And it's still there, if you want it."

Mordred waited for a moment, and then clasped that hand while smiling with gratitude.

"Then I'd be honoured to consider you a friend, Emrys. You've done nothing but try to prove yourself to me since I became a knight, and it's time I respected that and put the past behind me."

Merlin reached out and playfully ruffled Mordred's hair.

"As will I be honoured to have _you_ as a friend. You have my word, Arthur and I will fix things with the Disir, and then we can get back to planning magic lessons for you and the rest of my prospective students. You'll be the student with the most experience, so Katryn and I are going to need you to help your peers. It will be good practice for you, and will help them."

Mordred laughed, haopy.

"I won't disappoint you."

~(-)~

Mordred's acceptance of his friendship buoyed Merlin the next day during the ride to the grove, even if deep inside something that his future self had said remained. Mordred _would_ betray him at some point, betray the friendship that had just been forged, but Merlin knew that if he could forgive that act of foolishness then Mordred would redeem himself and rise above it. It was something to bear in mind, but not something he would allow to affect that friendship. There was no way of telling when or how it would happen, so there was no sense in worrying about it.

As for Arthur, after the severe scolding he'd received yesterday, he'd remained silent since riding out from Camelot this morning. And then his expression had deepened further and further into a frown as the two of them had neared the grove, until Merlin plucked a clump of moss off a passing log and threw it at the king's head.

When Arthur startled from the hit, Merlin smiled.

"Cheer up, I'm not going to yell at you again. I think I made myself quite clear yesterday, so there's no need for me to do it again today."

Arthur brushed bits of moss out of his hair, and sighed.

"But I was still stupid. I made you my Court Sorcerer, and that means I'm supposed to defer to your advice in all matters of magic, but I didn't. I bypassed your authority, and I got Mordred hurt as a result."

"And the fact you admit that, mean's you've at least learnt from it... Just don't go traipsing off without me again, ok?"

Arthur stared at him, and then finally relaxed and smiled.

"Got it."

The silence between them was more comfortable for the rest of the ride, and Merlin had them leave the horses and their weapons well-back from the edge of the grove. Once inside it, even though he'd never been here before, Merlin unerrringly led the way to the cave entrance, but once they were inside, he let Arthur take the lead.

They arrived at the cavern within, and as before the three women of the Disir stood beyond the pool at the chamber's centre. They didn't move as the pair approached, but did speak once the king and warlock had stopped and Arthur went to his knees in respect.

"And so you have returned, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur bowed his head.

"I wish to apologise for any insult I caused two days ago. I made a mistake, and now one of my knights is suffering for it. I plead of you to spare him, for the mistake was mine, and I have come again to hear what it is you feel I must do to atone for the lives I took during the years when I did not understand magic."

The Disir remained silent for a moment, and then then answered.

"You must bow to the will of our Sisterhood in all things."

"You will remain King of Camelot, but must obey all orders given by those who serve the Triple Goddess."

"You have until dawn to decide."

Arthur rose to his feet, looking utterly stunned by their demand, and followed Merlin back to the horses where they then set up camp.

Once the fire was lit, and they were sat either side of it, he spoke.

"What should I do? What they're asking, it seems too much."

"It is." Merlin frowned, and regarded his friend across the fire. "Arthur, you have to refuse."

Arthur flinched in surprise, and stared.

"You want me to defy the Disir? You said yesterday that we were going to fix the mess I made with them, but to refuse would make it worse."

Merlin shook his head.

"It won't, because they've demanded something they have no right or authority to ask for. If you give them what they want, you'd be King of Camelot only in name... How can you be the King who will unite all of Albion, if you're no longer really a King at all? It would break your destiny, Arthur, and mine. They will have no choice but to accept your decision."

Arthur went quiet, gazing into the fire in confusion.

"But then surely they already knew that, so why ask it of me?"

Merlin shrugged.

"Maybe they've done it as a test, to see if you're willing to make the hard choices even when it seems like it may not be the wisest course. That you're willing to do that, to hold fast to your purpose to unite Albion."

Arthur raised his head, and at once began to relax.

"That makes sense, and what better way to test my resolve than for the Disir to make me face them."

Merlin smiled.

"Get some sleep, Arthur. I'll set the wards around the camp then get some sleep myself, but there's no need for you to stay awake while I walk in circles and chant."

At Merlin's self-depreciating tone, Arthur laughed and got up.

"I think watching you do that would send me to sleep anyway."

Merlin waited for Arthur to curl up under his blankets, before he set about casting the wards around the camp. His friend was deep asleep by the time he was done, as he'd wanted, and Merlin slipped out of the camp and into the grove.

He walked confidently through the darkness and back to the cave, and inside it the Disir were waiting for him as he'd expected.

"I have advised Arthur to refuse, and he will when dawn comes."

The Disir raised their heads, so that he could see the glitter of their eyes in the depths of their hoods.

"You would defy us?"

"We offer the chance to end the threat of Mordred to Arthur's life."

"Your powers have already brought him back from the brink, but we still hold sway over his fate."

"If Arthur refuses, then we will allow Mordred to live and one day he will kill the Once and Future King."

Merlin walked towards them and stopped at the edge of the pool.

"And when he does, it will be by means of a tragic mistake, at a time when Arthur has completed his destiny and lived a long life with no regrets." He frowned. "Don't think I haven't figured out the real reason you've asked him to submit to the 'will of the Triple Goddess'. You interpret her will, and right now I would guess that her will is simply to _survive._"

"That is none of your concern."

Merlin regarded them coldly.

"I think it is... Morgana is the last High Priestess of your order, and if Arthur submits himself and his kingdom to your will, then Morgana would effectively be Queen. She wants the throne, but the thought of having Arthur as her powerless puppet would certainly appeal... You hoped you could lure her back with the chance to rule Camelot in that way, so she would then take up her true duties. Only she can perform the rituals to link new priestesses to the Goddess, and only she can train your successors. But right now, with so much hate and selfishness in her heart, I doubt her will is helping sustain the Goddess at all. The only thing keeping the Triple Goddess alive, is you."

The Disir remained unmoving, but they did not deny his accusations.

"And what would you have us do?"

"Do you expect us to allow the Triple Goddess to die?"

Merlin shook his head.

"No, but the one who holds her fate is Morgana, not Arthur. She is the one you should send a Rune Mark to. She is the one who is failing the Goddess, and will be the one responsible should the Goddess fade."

The Disir bowed their heads as one.

"She has shown she will not listen."

Merlin raised his voice.

"And yet how will you know unless you try?" He scowled. "Your actions could have broken Arthur's destiny, and you have tried to break Mordred's. It is not your right to decide destiny, not even the Triple Goddess has that right. Only the true and pure intent of the Old Magic can, and it has been long fortold that Mordred will play a part in Arthur's death. It is something that I have accepted, and that I will not seek to change."

The Disir spoke after another pause.

"But it is _your_ right to make or break Mordred's destiny."

"It is, as you said, only the true and pure intent of the Old Magic that can determine such... And you were created by that same intent, and are the embodiment of it."

"If the Triple Goddess is the embodiment of the bright will of the Earendel Sisterhood, then you are her counterpart, Emrys."

"Created not by the will of humanity, but by magic itself, and that is something that is in your very name."

Merlin frowned.

"What do you mean?"

The Disir answered.

"If you persist with your question, be aware that you may not like the answer."

"Crafted by the Old Magic you may be, it will be a great burden upon your all too human heart."

Merlin drew himself up, straight and confident.

"I have faced the trial of accepting the knowledge of how Arthur will die, something that is beyond all doubt the most painful thing I have ever done. I believe I can bear the burden of whatever it is you would tell me. Now, what did you mean by 'it is in my name'?"

The Disir's voices were like whispers.

"You are called Emrys for a reason, although only a tiny few are aware of the true significance."

"To most, it is seen as symbolic of the prophesy itself, which will endure in the memories of men long after Arthur is done. It will be eternal."

"But in truth, you were named by the prophets who foretold your coming, quite literally and cruelly."

Merlin scowled.

"Stop speaking in riddles, and just answer my question."

There was a pause.

"In the most ancient tongues, 'Emrys' means 'Immortal'."

"You are what many men who crave power have dreamed to be. You believe you age as others do, but in truth that is but an illusion created by your own belief that you are the same as others."

"You already know you can control your age at will, and that is because you are a master of your own time... You are eternal, Emrys."

"Only through wounding or poison can you die, for old age will never be your enemy."

"You are magic, and it is you, and so long as magic exists then you will never fade away unless killed by another or killed by yourself."

"Unless you choose to end your life, you will outlive every person you have ever cared about, and their children, and grandchildren, on and on until you cannot bear to live any longer."

Merlin, who at this point was staring and shaking in horror, choked out.

"That... _can't_ be true. It can't be."

The Disir remained steadfast in their answer.

"You survived the Dorocha's touch, did you not?"

"They could not kill you, because you are no ordinary mortal."

"You are the anvil upon which the destinies of this era are made or broken, and you have chosen to keep Mordred's destiny intact."

"But that is your decision, Emrys, for other than the Triple Goddess, you are the only being whose will we bow to."

Merlin was still staring, still shaking.

"I'm... I'm immortal?"

The Disir turned and began to walk away to the rear of the cavern.

"We warned you that you may not like the answer, but you made your choice."

"You King need not come here at dawn, you have already made clear his decision... Mordred will be spared, and the judgement against Arthur Pendragon, lifted. By accepting his death at Mordred's hands, you have ensured he will atone for the actions of his past, upon the day that he meets his end."

"Farewell, Emrys."

The vanished into the shadows, leaving Merlin to stand there alone. And remain there, he did, for several minutes, before he turned and fled the cave as fast as his feet could take him.

~(-)~

When Arthur woke the next morning, he exclaimed when he realised it was well past dawn. But before he could scramble frantically out of his blankets, a chunk of bread levitated through the air and stopped in front of him.

Merlin was sat the other side of the fire, with a sort of blank experssion in his eyes, until he looked up and those shadows vanished beneath a smile.

"You don't need to go see them. I went last night, after you fell asleep, so that I could smooth things over without you there to put your foot in your mouth like the first time you saw them." His smile widened further. "They said 'you pass'."

Arthur stared, and then started to laugh.

"So it _was_ a test?" Merlin nodded, and Arthur accepted the bread from where it still floated. "I hope I don't have to face any more like that. I was seriously worried... Will Mordred be all right?"

Again Merlin nodded, and he lied effortlessly. It was so easy to make someone believe, when you were saying exactly what they expected and wanted to hear.

"His plight was part of the test. The curse on him will already have been lifted, so the healing spells I put on him should finish the job before we get back."

Arthur got out from under his blanket, and stood up to begin packing his bedroll away.

"Then let's get moving."

With his back now to Merlin, Arthur didn't see the warlock's smile vanish into a haunted stare, one that was instantly replaced with a cheerful facade whenever he looked in Merlin's direction. The king was so happy, so pleased that everything had turned out well, that never occured to him in the slightest that things hadn't been so wonderful for his friend.

Merlin manged their normal banter, during the hours it took to ride back to Camelot. He even managed to smile, honestly and truly, when Mordred was waiting at the stop of the castle steps when they arrived. He even smiled to Warren, when the servant took his travel-clothes to the laundry after delivering his supper...

But once everyone was gone to bed, and sun had given way to stars, Merlin sat in utter darkness within his chambers... With the words of the Disir, running constantly through his head.

Emrys... Immortal...

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: No prizes for guessing what the sub-ep is going to be about. I've been planning this for Merlin for a while, and the Disir gave me the perfect chance to slip it in. He's going to have a hard time accepting this.**


	38. To Think of the Future 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here we go... and I'm not ashamed to admit I got teary-eyed when writing the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Merlin Lost (Merlin OST)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 38: To Think of the Future ~Part 1~

He sat in the gloom within his chambers, with curtains drawn and candles unlit, so that only the faintest amount of daylight filtered in. Outside these rooms, life went on within the castle the same as always, and yet for him his perception of it had changed forever. He couldn't help it, he wanted to see everyone around him as he always had, and yet now he looked at his friends and saw that they were as fleeting as a candle.

It wasn't fair, he didn't want this, and the swiftness with which his mind had made that change in perception _scared_ him. Almost like some part of him had always known what he was and what it meant, and now that part had stepped forward because the rest of him was in the process of trying to hide a mental breakdown.

Merlin put his head in his hands and shuddered.

He didn't want to face this right now, and yet he couldn't escape it. He'd persisted with his questions despite being warned, but oh how the Disir had been right. He was something born from the will of the Old Magic, but he still had a human heart... and that heart was being ripped to pieces by torment.

He stood up, the movement making Friou raise her head to look at him. All though the night she'd repeatedly come over to comfort her distressed master, but he'd shooed her off every time. But this time when she came over, he ran a shaking hand over her scales and bid her follow him to the battlements.

A number of people saw him fly off from the castle roof and bank south, but it was a common enough occurence now that those who knew him well would guess he was going to visit his clan or the new farms. But once he was far enough away from the city, he turned Friou east and had her land in a clearing in the woods there. That was where he shouted to the skies, and then sat in broodling silence as he waited for Kilgharrah to arrive.

He didn't move when the dragon swooped down from the sky and landed, instead keeping his gaze fixed on the ground. Friou was beside him, nudging him to try get him to respond, and when he didn't she paced towards Kilgharrah, screeching, and then back towards Merlin while whimpering in concern. And that was enough to make the dragon _very_ worried.

"Merlin, what is wrong?"

Kilgharrah moved closer, and crouched down to bring his head as near to Merlin as he could manage. But still the warlock didn't raise his head, but he did, after a moment, speak only just loud enough to hear.

"You already knew, didn't you, back when I discovered my 'new trick' to replace the ageing spell I'd been using... You knew I was immortal."

Kilgharrah's eyes widened.

"You know?"

Merlin raised his head to look at him with tormented eyes.

"The Disir told me... They were speaking in riddles, I got frustrated and overconfident I could handle what those meant, and so they answered me... Why didn't _you_ tell me? It would have been so much easier to hear it from you than from them!"

Kilgharrah remained silent, and then he sighed.

"Merlin, you and I both know that this would have been a great burden even if I had told you. And in truth, if I had told you back then, it would probably have broken you. You were not ready, not when your immortality was still so new."

Merlin frowned.

"So I wasn't always immortal?"

"No. Until the day you mastered the ability to change your age at will, you were physically as ordinary as any other human. But the power was always there, sleeping, until you were strong enough for it to emerge. However, aspects of it were already apparent in you before then. Why else should you not be aged while speeding up your time, to buy precious moments to protect those around you? You did not age while using that ability, because you never believed that you should."

Merlin bowed his head again, and let out a shuddering breath.

"That sounds like something the Disir said, that the only reason I've aged the same way my friends have, is because I believed I should." He looked up again. "Why? Why would the Old Magic do this to me? Why make me so _human_, and then give me something I've never wanted?"

Kilgharrah smiled sadly.

"Perhaps because the best person to entrust such power to, _is_ to someone who has never sought to have it. I am aware of the Triple Goddess' plight, and that if Morgana continues to neglect her duties to her, then the goddess will disappear. That will leave a void within the Old Religion, one that must be filled, and you are the only one who can do that. The Old Magic will need you, whether you chose to act openly or speak from the shadows, to guide those of magic until they are ready to walk on their own. Teaching them the wisdom they will require, so that they can move forward with no further need for you or the Triple Goddess. That will surely be the last of the tasks expected of you, and that may not take a single lifetime."

Merlin went silent, clenching his fists in bitterness.

"So I'm supposed to tell everyone that I'm immortal, and continue being some kind of figurehead, until the Old Magic doesn't need me anymore and I finally decide to kill myself?"

Kilgharrah leaned in much closer, his breath stiring Merlin's hair like a strong wind.

"That is _not_ what I said." He backed off a little, and spoke solemnly. "That you can control your age is a blessing, Merlin. With that ability, you will be able to appear to age and grow old the same as all of those closest to you. You will have the option to live a normal life among them, and when the time comes you will then be able to walk away and return to youth. Return to a face and age that none alive would remember. You would then be free to lead the Old Religion from the shadows, to speak through the Old Magic without ever needing to show your face."

Merlin stared.

"But that would mean being completly _alone_."

Kilgharrah once again smiled sadly.

"Merlin, I am as eternal as you are. There is no such thing as old age for a dragon. We each live until a day comes, when we believe that we have done all that is needed of us and that our time has come, and then we fade away back into the magic. But you have my word, that so long as you walk this world, I will never consider my time to be over. So long as you live, Merlin, I promise that I will always be there for you. You will never be alone."

Sat on his log, Merlin's eyes welled up with the tears he'd kept in until now and he choked back a sob. He stood and went to Kilgharrah, reaching out his arms to wrap around the end of the dragon's snout. His face then pressed against those scales, he whispered.

"Thank you."

Kilgharrah let Merlin hug him for a few moments longer, before he gently pulled his head back from that embrace.

"There is no need for thanks, Merlin, for I too benefit. So long as you live, I will always know I have a good friend."

Merlin smiled shakily, and began to wipe away his tears and looked towards Camelot.

"It's still going to be hard, to see them all growing old and know that my own old age is a lie. It's going to be so hard to watch them die, one-by-one, and know that I can't follow them into Avalon until I've finished what magic needs me to do."

Kilgharrah regarded Merlin with pride, for he could see the warlock begining to accept the fate that had been delt him.

"And when that time comes, I know that you will be strong enough to bear it. They would not want you to punish yourself for having a fate so different from their own." He stood up and spread his wings. "You should return to them, before questions are raised as to why you came out here. But if you feel the need to speak to me again, call me and I will gladly come, my friend."

Merlin watched him go, feeling as if the dragon were carring away a great part of his burden into the skies. But even with that part gone, and even when advised not to reveal his immortality to others, there was still one person that he wanted to tell. The man who had been his first teacher, mentor, and was oldest friend... Gaius.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ok, so I didn't make him angst for as long as he did in 'A Matter of Life and Death' in Motives, but he has come a long way since then. He's a lot stonger mentally than he used to be, and so long as he knows he has at least one person (dragon) who will always be there for him, then that's enough :)**

**And in case you hadn't already guessed, no Merlin will not be telling Arthur or anyone else other than Gaius. It's going to be hard enough for him to watch them die one day, without them looking at him as they die, knowing that he is immortal.**


	39. To Think of the Future 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Merlin Lost (Merlin OST)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 39: To Think of the Future ~Part 2~

"Warren, would you go invite Gaius to have supper with me, and bring up food for two?"

Merlin feigned being very busy sorting through the books on his shelves, using that excuse for why he didn't just go down the stairs, along the a hall, and up the stairs to Gaius' chambers to ask him himself.

He'd spent the rest of the day, after speaking to Kilgharrah, making plans, finding a room he could commandeer for the purpose, and arranging things with Katryn so the first magic lesson could be held in there tomorrow. While Merlin wouldn't deny that task had kept him very busy, he'd finished it more than an hour ago and yet wanted to minimise the time he spent alone with the physician, before the food arrived. Otherwise it would be even harder to hide his troubles from his mentor, before Warren went back to the servant's quarters for the night.

To give his manservant credit, if Warren noticed how unusual it was for his lord to send an invitation by proxy, he didn't remark on it. He simply nodded and headed for the door.

"I'll see to it."

The door closed behind him, and once alone Merlin allowed himself to sigh. As much as he felt better about things after speaking to Kilgharrah, he still craved time by himself to think without being disturbed. Especially about the part of him that wanted to tell Arthur and Gwen. But just as he'd decided never to Arthur about how he would die, to spare him and Mordred the conflict of knowing how the young knight would be the one to end his life, he wanted to keep his immortality from the King and Queen because he wanted to spare _himself_ the pain of watching them die while they knew he would live on and on without them. They'd never hate him for being immortal, but he knew that deep down they would pity him even if they'd never admit it. And to be pitied by the dying, by your friends, because you would continue to live, would just be too painful to face.

Merlin scoffed at himself, for that cowardice. He was running away from that pain, he knew he was, but it would be kinder all-round this way. But at the same time he swore to himself that this would be the last secret he would keep from Arthur, other than the one about Mordred. Two secrets, regarding things that men weren't really supposed to know or didn't need to know.

Visions of the future were for the seer who saw them, to divine and speak of as they saw fit. And if by chance telling others of his immortality caused word of it to get out and spread, Merlin knew there were individuals out there who would target him in a misguided attempt to gain imortality for themselves. If that happened, if he were targeted in that way, there was no way to tell what harm might be done to Camelot and its people in the process.

The door of his chambers opened, breaking him from his thoughts as he smiled at Gaius when he came in. The old man raised an eyebrow, at the sight of his one-time ward sorting through a pile of books, and like Warren e accepted that as the reason for the invitation not being brought in person.

"I hear you'll be holding the first magic lesson for your students tomorrow. Nervous?"

Merlin smiled at that.

"Not really, Katryn will be doing most of the teaching, I'll just be there to help with demonstrations. You know I don't understand things from the perspective of total beginners."

Gaius chuckled.

"Very true." He sat down at the table, and waited for Merlin to join him. "Are you looking forward to it?"

Merlin sat down at the table, still smiling.

"Yes and no. The three knights and Mordred already know me from day-to-day, but there are three teens coming as well. One of them from the lower town, and the other two from the Druids. Katryn will also be bringing in the three she's been giving advice to up until now. So I'll have ten students, of which six are likely to treat me with awe."

Gaius nodded in understanding.

"Ah yes, hero-worship. Don't worry, Merlin, they'll grow out of it within a few weeks."

The door opened again, and Warren entered with the supper tray. He brought it to the table, and as he set it down Merlin nodded to him.

"Thank you. You can clear it away tomorrow."

Warren smiled, and inclined his head before leaving.

"I'll see you in the morning."

Merlin watched Warren leave, and then began the task of moving plates of food from tray to table. The conversation about magic lessons and students continued for a while longer, until most of the food was gone and Gaius noticed that Merlin was steadily going very quiet.

He frowned.

"Merlin, is something troubling you?"

Merlin pushed the crumbs on his plate around, before taking a deep breath and twitching his fingers in the direction of his desk. A small book floated over, which he opened and placed face down on the table. The Brotherhood had just about stopped using silence books now, since they no longer had to hide the use of magic, but he still kept one on hand.

He saw Gaius' immediate expression of surprise, and sighed.

"I have something I want you to know, but I need you to promise me you will never tell Arthur or anyone else. They don't need to know, and it will be easier for me face this if they don't."

Gaius began to look concerned.

"You've not gotten yourself into trouble have you? Did something happen with the Disir?"

Merlin hesitated, and grimaced.

"Yes, but not what you think... They told me something, about myself, after I foolishly assured them I was strong enough to face the burden of knowing. But instead it almost broke me, and I'm not sure how long it will be before I really come-to-terms with it. But from seeing my future self..."

Merlin went silent, and Gaius reached across the table to shake his arm.

"Merlin? What is it?"

Merlin took a shuddering breath.

"Remember how I said my future self looked as though he envied me... I now know what it was he envied me for not knowing, because if I could forget it I would in a heartbeat."

"_What_, Merlin?"

At Gaius' rising tone, Merlin braced himself and answered.

"What the Disir told me, the thing my future self envied me for not knowing... is that I'm immortal."

There was a long silence, as Gaius stared at him aghast.

"...What did you just say? That... That can't be possible."

It was Merlin's turn to reach across the table, his grip firm on his mentors arm.

"I'm serious, and Kilgharrah has confirmed it. I'm such a master of my own time that I don't age, not normally. Ever since I became able to change my physical age at will, I've just seemed to age because I believed I should." His expression became pained. "Can you understand now why I don't want Arthur or the others to know?"

Gaius, still frozen in shock, broke from his trance and slumped back into his chair.

"You will outlive us all... Everyone you care about, you will have to watch them die whilst knowing that you will live on for eternity."

Merlin flinched, and shook his head grimly.

"No, I'm not invincible, I can still die... I'm like Kilgharrah, like a dragon. I will live until I am killed, or I decide that I've done everything I need to do, and that it's time for me to fade away. I'm not bound forever, but I do know there's at least one thing I'll have to wait for before I know that time has come... The woman by the name of Katia, and her visit to my future self, upon the day I speak to my past to give important lesson to myself."

Gaius remained astounded, and confused.

"But if you intend to hide this from everyone, then why tell me?"

Merlin's facade of calm faltered, and his expression became haunted.

"Because while I've accepted this, and I seem to be taking this all just perfectly fine, I'm not... I _need_ someone I can confide in, and talk to about this when it becomes too much. I can't keep calling Kilgharrah for that, and to be honest you're the one I'd turn to first, always." His eyes glistened with tears. "You were my first mentor, and are the closest thing I've had to a father since I came to Camelot. If I was going to tell just one person, it had to be you."

The tears in his eyes spilled over, and Gaius swiftly stood up and came around the table. He then pulled Merlin into a protective hug, and felt the oh-so-powerful warlock sob into his shoulder.

"I'll always be here for you, Merlin. I may be old and nearing the end of my days but, so long as I live, my door will always be open."

For the second time in a single day, a one who comforted the mighty Emrys, took a step back and regarded him as he wiped the tears from his face. The healing of the soul that Kilgharrah had started, had been further bolstered by Gaius and his unwavering support. And while Merlin knew the burden he carried would always be great, his spirit would recover. He would not break under this knowing, and instead he would embrace the change in his perception of the world. And as for why he would do that? It was because it was a part of his being and, he knew by instinct, the key to the depths of his powers that he had yet to unlock.

He was Merlin Garrah, Emrys, a powerful warlock and immortal born of the Old Magic. And before the day his life came to an end, he _would_ bring true balance and wisdom back to all those with magic. He would ensure that Arthur's Legacy, the bright Kingdom of Albion, would live on and be sustained by them forever.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Daww, I love writing adorable hug-scenes, and Merlin really needed the hugs. And while I've tried to go into Merlin's reasons for not telling Arthur and the others, I know I'll still be asked to have him reveal it to Arthur... But to clear up in advance, I'm afraid I'll have to dash any hopes of that, because I have stuff planned for a fic which will come after Season 5 (or Season 6 if they do produce one) and it's super-crutial for no one else but Kilgharrah and Gaius to know in order for my planned plotline to work. So yeah, it's never gonna happen :S**

**But anyway, as you may guess, part three will be Merlin's first day as a teacher of magic. Expect some laughs and smiles, to make up for all the tears and angst :)**


	40. To Think of the Future 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Lesson time :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 40: To Think of the Future ~Part 3~

Dawn came once again, but this time, instead of shutting himself in his room for the morning, Merlin pulled open his curtains and faced the new day with a new resolve. While he gazed out across Camelot's streets, and still saw the people for the fleeting beings that they were, those streets and the city itself remained enduring to that perception. Something that would remain even after those who lived now were gone, something that would be part of the legacy for the future.

He smiled with pride at that thought, and then turned to go get dressed. He had an hour to get some paperwork done, and then the two hours following that would be the lesson, before the council meeting would start two hours before noon. The lessons were going to be held thre days a week, and Arthur had made sure that all meetings on those days would start later unless there was an emergency, but Merlin doubted the coucillors would complain. The change meant they'd have an extra hour to themselves.

He went to his and Arthur's study, and quickly prepared a basic report for the council about how the lessons would be run. Of the ten students, seven already worked for the Crown, but one thing Merlin knew he had to stipulate was that any individual taught by him, as Camelot's Court Sorcerer, had to agree to work in the service of Camelot for a set duration once their training was complete. Because while he wasn't going to charge them for the lessons, they would need to justify the use of his time. For the four knights, two maidservants, and the stableboy, that wasn't a problem, but for the boy from the lower town, and the girl and boy from the druids, he'd have to arrange something.

Merlin paused in his writing, thinking it over, before a small smile plucked at his lips and he resumed writing. An increase in magic users in the castle, expecially if they were students, would mean an increase in the usage of herbs. Creating a herb-garden in one of the larger, less well-used courtyards would solve that problem, and the two druids and the local boy could be put to work setting that up and then tending it outside of their lesson times. He knew he could draft a couple of adult druids in to teach them the lore and cultivation of herbs, so that solved that problem.

As soon as he had that report written, and everything he would need for the meeting put into a box, Merlin left the study and headed for the tower where his chambers were. There was a room further down it which had been empty but for a few random crates, and while it didn't have any windows, once he'd spelled a few crystals to hold light and embedded them into the walls it made no difference that it didn't. He'd had Warren pass on word that tables and chairs needed to be added to the room, which were now in place along with a bookshelf. And by virtue of the room being in the same tower as his chambers, it would be easy enough to extend the spells he had up there, to contain stray magic, down to this level.

Entering the room, Merlin noted the crate of books he'd also had Warren bring down here, and with a flicker of gold in his eyes he sent them soaring across the room to arrange themselves into the bookshelf. They were all about the basics of magic, and thanks to some quick assistance from the Druids, there was a stack of around fifteen slender tomes which were all identical. Those were for the students to be able to take with them and read when they had time to outside of other duties and the lessons, and contained instuctions for meditation techniques, and information on basic magical theory. It would be best for all the students to learn those as soon as possible, so having copies for them to take, while in some ways an extra cost, was the most logical thing to do.

Merlin began to walk along the two main tables, which each had five chairs, and set one of those small books in front of each seat. He then went to the smaller table where only two chairs had been placed, and sat down in one of them to wait.

A few minutes before the bell was due to strike the hour, the door opened and Katryn walked in. She offered Merlin a small smile as she then came over and settled herself in the second chair.

"Sirs Tybalt, Leif, and Asher will be here shortly. Sir Mordred has gone to the gates to guide Benes, Alys, and the local boy, Brom, through the castle. Isabel and Krea should be on their way, as will be Josef from the stables."

Merlin nodded, and returned the smile.

"So how did Isabel, Krea, and Josef react when you told them they could get training in magic from me?"

Katryn inclined her head.

"Surprised, nervous, and yet also rather excited, Josef especially so. He's only fifteen, but has a great love of horses. I think, once he has the basics, he should be sent to Ulwin to work under Yale and learn how to train horses using magic. He'd fit in very well there."

Merlin nodded again, and noted that down on a scrap of paper.

"I'll write a letter to Yale and see if he's interested in taking on an apprentice. Although I don't think he'll refuse, not after Fyren put in an order for thirty warhorses. If this keeps up, the horse-training yards will have to be expanded to keep up with demand, and that will mean that more sorcerers are needed as trainers."

The door opened and three knights, in plain shirts, filed in. They'd been warned in advance not to wear armour to the lessons. The metal could interfere with their efforts until they'd gotten a certain level of grasp on things.

Merlin indicated they should seat themselves, and they did so along the closer of the two tables. A minute later the door opened again, and two maidservants peered in while a youth who was obviously Josef stood hesitantly behind them. They too sat when directed to, although at the table behind the three knights. And when Mordred arrived with two young druids, and a boy who looked as though his mother must have scrubbed him clean before letting him leave the house, Merlin stood up and began making people change seats.

He had Mordred sit in the middle of the front table, with Brom beside him and Tybalt, Leif, and Asher in the remaining seats. For Isabel, Krea, and Josef, he had them spread out so Alys and Benes could sit in the second and forth chairs. That way those who already knew a little about magic, were placed to best help those who knew next-to-nothing at all.

Once they were all settled, Merlin then moved back to his chair but didn't sit down.

"I bid all of you welcome, and would like to say that I'm honoured to be taking on students, to pass on the wisdom and experience that I have gained through my own years of study." He sat down. "Now, to get things started, I'll need to explain a few things to you. I won't be teaching you much of magic until you've mastered the basic principles, which will be taught to you by Katryn. While this something that she hadn't made any effort to hide, it needs to be explained why it will me who does any demonstrations and not her."

He glanced at Katryn, who pulled a twig out of a pocket. And then without any word or incantation by her, it suddenly sprouted leaves and a cluster of white blossoms, revealing it had come from an apple tree.

She regarded the students.

"I am a half-dryad, and a wielder of plant magics. While in many ways my spells are the same as those you will learn, I cannot cast the form of magic as you will be using. But the principles of drawing in and shaping power are the same for both, and so I will be teaching you those. Once you have progressed beyond the basics, I will then be assising Lord Merlin in making sure no stray shards of magic from you practicing spells, escape to linger and cause mischief."

Merlin spoke now, his tone serious.

"Which brings me to the one rule I will require of you, which you must _never _break. You will be allowed to practice your meditation and power-sensing exersises outside of these lessons, but you must never attempt to cast _any_ spells until I have given you permission to do so. Magic cast by learners can often act out or cling to things in unusual and sometimes unexpected ways... I do _not_ want to find out that I have to carry out a magical cleaning in the castle or the city, because any of you thought to try things you shouldn't when you're unable to keep all aspects of your spells contained. Do I make that clear?"

All ten students nodded, and Mordred spoke up.

"I'll help make sure that rule is followed."

Merlin nodded to him.

"Thank you. As you were raised among the Druids, I know you understand the importance of that rule." Merlin indicated the woman beside him. "Now, it's time for Katryn to start teaching you meditation. The first half an hour of the lessons will always be dedicated to this, for it will help you greatly in learning and mastering spells later. So keep that in mind, no matter how boring this may seem at first. It's important for you to learn, so remember to treat it as such."

He got up and retreated to a corner, where a subtle spell made him seemingly fade from the awareness of the students without actually disappearing, while Katryn began to talk them through the start of meditation. From there he slipped into meditation of his own, to watch and gauge the students as one-by-one they slipped into a trance-state.

Mordred and the other two druids clearly already knew meditation very well, for they acheived that state in less than a minute. Of the three, though, it was obvious that even though he'd been younger than the other two were now, he'd received far more training already. For while Merlin watched, as the meditation caused the 'threads' of the students to become apparent, Mordred's trailed out to their full stretch for only a moment before they were pulled back neatly to a shorter length. But the glimpse was enough for Merlin to judge Mordred's potential power, which was High Priest level although nowhere near the level of someone like Morgana. But he was strong, and already appeared to have good control of his draw, which meant he would benefit from some private lessons. He was certainly well beyond learning the basics.

Merlin shifted his mind from that and began to gauge the rest of the students. The three knights were all at the low-end of mid-range, but that was more than strong enough to make them a fomidable force on the battlefield should they combine sorcery with swordplay. The two young druids were in the same range, but by nature of the Druid ways they would specialise in protection and healing anyway. Isabel, the servant who Katryn had identified as having strong potential for healing, Merlin had to agree. The woman had that sort of resonance to her, which would class quite terribly with any spells of real damaging force, so she would be best paired with Alys and Benes once their training moved on to actual spells. Krea and Josef were both of the same level as Liam, which meant they'd be restricted to spells that used herbs or materials, so perhaps Liam could be brought in now and then to mentor them on that.

All-in-all, by the time their first meditating session was done, Merlin was already making plans for future lessons. But one thing was clear, and that was that he _would_ have to bring in other sorcerers now and then, for while he was capable of teaching the use of spells in all of those areas, the students would benefit with some more dedicated attention in the areas they each best suited for. It also became clear that Brom, Josef, Krea, and Isabel all needed lessons in reading and writing, when all four struggled to read even a handful of the first words in their books. So Merlin made a note then to set an additional lesson-time for those four, and draft in Prince Balther's tutor. It was just lucky that Arthur had recently decided it was time his son started on those lessons.

By the end of the two hours, Merlin watched the students file out with a sense of pride. It was individuals like them who would carry his dreams for magic forward and into the future he looked towards. A future where the bright land of Albion would be kept alive forever.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, Mordred will be getting private lessons, and yep, Liam will get to do some mentoring too... I don't know whether to feel sorry for him or pleased hehehehehe!**

**Well I'll see you all on Sunday, with part 1 of The Dark Tower :)**


	41. The Dark Tower 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Just to warn you, my author-note at the end contains an end-of-real-episode spoiler, although none of you would be reading this fic if you were worried about spoilers. Why I've mentioned it will be explained in that comment, and it's there for any of you who are wondering how the heck I'm going to handle this episode and the one after it :)**

**Oh, and I made a small tweak to the start since in A Question of Destiny I have Gwen and Elyan's father ****buried**** in a graveyard of sorts outside the city walls. I think you'll like what I've done though :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 41: The Dark Tower ~Part 1~

The brother and sister stood together atop the hill, the rest of the escort waiting at its base. For Elyan and Gwen, this had become a yearly pilgrimage. First they had visited their father's grave, in the burial grounds outside the city, and now they had ridden out to where Arthur had decreed a monument be built.

It was a massive cairn of stones on the edge of the moors, where it dominated the skyline for miles, and its purpose was revealed in a simple and yet poinant message carved into stone slab set into the side of the pile.

'For the Innocents, who died during the Purge and the persecution that followed, we give our prayers.'

Gwen reached out to lay a handful of flowers upon that slab, and then stepped back to where Elyan placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Even after all these years, I still miss him."

Elyan nodded sadly and glanced at her.

"He was a good father. He would be so proud of you, and of all the things you've helped to change."

Gwen smiled.

"You helped as well. He'd be more than proud of you, of the man you've become, and not just because you've become a Knight."

"You mean how you became a Queen?"

Gwen's smile widened, and she lightly pushed him away for the tease. She then looked towards the cairn again.

"I think the thing that makes me happiest, is knowing that never again will someone have to suffer like he did; condemned and killed even though he had committed no crime. That kind of blind hatred and persecution will never happen again, not if Arthur and I can help it."

Elyan took her by the arm, and they turned to head back down the hill.

"And for that reason your prayers will give peace to him and those like him. Wherever their spirits are now, I'm sure that makes them happy. To know that they are mourned and that, even though their names are too many to recall, what happened to them will never be forgotten. Camelot will always remember, and will learn from the mistakes of the past."

They walked back down the hill to where Gwaine, Percival, and Leon waited for them, and then set off on the ride back to Camelot. The solemn air that had presided over them at the memorial monument, soon gave way to jovial chatting, and good-natured teasing among the four knights as they rode through the woods. Even Gwen joined in, when Elyan jokingly asked if Arthur had told her who Gwaine was in love with. To which she'd replied 'himself'?

None of them expected what was about to follow, not when they were barely three hours away from the city. The area was well-patrolled by soldiers, knights, and even a scattering of Storm Druids, but none of those were much use in detecting a powerful witch who didn't want to be seen.

Morgana scowled at the happy group, and rode ahead to where the trail they followed would come out into a clearing. Her voice dripped with malice as she then chanted, and conjured several snakes among the long grass. It was then simple to move to a hiding place nearby, and wait for the unsuspecting riders to walk into the trap.

When they did, even the steadfast and highly-trained warhorses balked when the snakes emerged hissing from the grass, the animals sensing the strength of the malice that had created them. Percical and Leon's horses reared, dumping them to the ground, while Elyan turned in the saddle to look at his sister. Fearful that if there _were_ any bandits or such nearby, the noise of the panicking horses would draw them in and they'd take advantage.

"Go! Head for the castle! We'll catch up."

Gwen hesistated only a moment before nodding and hastening away, her white horse quickly out of sight among the trees. But her safe escape just wasn't to be, not when her stirrups and reins were sheered away, and by the same magic she was ripped from her seat to land heavily on the ground.

Gwen was gagged and her hands bound by a spell before she could run, and she was left helpless in Morgana's grasp as the witch then dragged her away. All the while Gwen's amulet shivered under her clothing, telling her that something had happened to at least one those who had been with her.

~(-)~

Merlin had been the first to react, when Leon and Percival's amulets had come back into range of the Symmetry Spell of those still in the city. Scrying had revealed Gwen's group riding back, or at least glimpses of their horses and one clear image of Elyan with Leon draped over his saddle, but Elyan didn't look like he was panicking about anything. He wore the expression of someone who was troubled, but also confident everything would be fine.

Assuming something like a bandit attack, since the group were still outside of Speaking Spell range, Merlin reset the amulets and headed out from his chambers to warn Gaius to prepare two beds. Neither expected what was to be revealed when the group arrived, and the two unconcious knights were brought to the physician's chambers.

As soon as they were laid out, Gaius got to work.

"Liam, I need hollyock."

"One dram?"

"And dianthus, two drams."

"Lungwort?"

"Three grains."

While the two physicians worked, Merlin turned to Elyan. Gwaine had gone to report to Arthur.

"What happened?"

Elyan explained.

"We were riding, and came upon a nest of snakes. Normally the horses wouldn't have bothered, and gone round them, but these snakes were vicious. Percival and Leon were thrown from their horses, and were bitten." He frowned, expecting to see his sister and yet she wasn't here. "Where's Gwen?"

Merlin looked at him sharply.

"She's not with you?"

Elyan shook his head.

"No. When when encountered the snakes, I told her to make for Camelot in case the noise from the horses drew trouble to us. She should have arrived back before us."

At that moment Gaius called out, sounding very concerned.

"Merlin, come look at this."

Merlin hurried over to see Gaius pointing at a snake-bite on Leon's leg, but it didn't look normal, in fact the very sight of it sent a strong sense of _wrongness_ through him. Merlin reached out and placed his hand over the wound, and immediately withdrew it with a curse.

"Morgana. The poison isn't strong, but her magic is present in it." He turned to leave the room. "She has Gwen, and made sure we'd know it was her. She wants Arthur to come after her."

Merlin hastened to Arthur's chambers, the hour now growing late. When he arrived, it was clear the king had already realised from Gwaine's report that Gwen was missing, and he didn't even turn as the warlock came in.

"We ride out at dawn to look for her. Katryn has insisted on coming as well; she blames herself for not going with Gwen today."

Merlin frowned.

"Even if she had, I fear it would have made little difference... The snakes that bit Leon and Percival, they were conjured by Morgana. She has Gwen, and no doubt will have left a trail for us. She'll want us to follow her into a trap."

Arthur had turned at the mention of Morgana, and there was deep fear for Gwen in his eyes. He then cursed.

"Why? Why is she so _set _on Camelot's throne?!" He clenched his fists. "Even after all she's done, if she showed a true change of heart, and just accepted me as King, I'd let her come back... Even though I could never fully trust her again, I'd give her the chance to redeem herself, to find peace with herself. If my father could let go of his hate, which ruled him for over twenty years, then why can't she let go of hers? Why does she have to keep targeting those I care about?!"

Merlin strode over to Arthur, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Because, while she'd strong in power, she's not strong in heart. She goes after those you care about, because you're too strong to target directly. She's frightened, angry, bitter, and alone. She sees you, with everything she's now been denied, and seeks to take it... So blinded by her want of revenge that she doesn't see that, every time she loses something or someone, it's the consequence of what she's done herself."

Arthur went quiet, his expression pained.

"I almost lost Gwen once before."

Merlin shook his head.

"You're not going to lose her. We _will_ find her, I swear." He moved his hand from Arthur's shoulder, and held it out in offer, one that his friend returned by clasping his arm in acceptance of the promise. "We'll bring her home."

Arthur smiled in gratitude for the promise, and it gave him a resolve that remained with him as he, Merlin, Katryn, and the other four Knights of the Brotherhood set off to look for her.

They found her horse not far from where the snakes had been, the saddle missing it's stirrups and the reins cut. With a command in the Old Tongue, Merlin sent the mare running back towards the city with a note tied to her saddle. The group then moved on, following the very obvious trail that started nearby. Merlin had been right, Morgana wanted to make sure they'd follow.

And they did, riding westwards towards the northern shore of the Sea of Merridoor. Towards lands unclaimed by any King or Queen, where only the most desperate people would live due to the harshness of those lands and the dangers that stalked them. Rumours of magical beasts living in those wilds, being a common tale in other nearby lands.

The group rode all day, until the trail which had been so clear, suddenly stopped as though swept clean from the world. And not even Merlin, with his magic, could reveal it again. It was too long since Morgana had erased it.

He grimaced, and glanced up at the darkening sky.

"It looks like she wants us to stop here tonight, though we can't continue in the dark anyway." He saw Arthur's frown, and spoke before he could object. "We're tired, and even I'll struggle to search for the trail in the dark. The best thing to can do for Gwen, is to rest and start fresh in the morning."

Arthur nodded reluctantly after a moment, and turned his horse.

"Mark this spot, and we'll set up camp a short distance away. Let's not risk sleeping near any traps she may have set."

It was going to be a hard night, but none of them knew how hard it was going to be for Gwen. She who had been dragged at a forced-march for over a day, through a tangled forest and across a barren plain, towards a tower that stabbed at the sky like an accusing finger.

And there Morgana had taken her far up the spire, put her in room with only a single narrow window, and locked the door. And there, in the darkness, screams which she heard and yet did not hear, began to beat against a mind that so desperately wanted sleep.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ok, so I know you'll all be wondering how I'm going to handle the curveball this episode threw me, so I feel I may as well tell you now since I can do so without actually spoiling what I'll be adding in.**

**Do not read what is below this unless you've either already seen the episode, or don't mind the spoiler for a very tragic moment.**

**The whole "Gwen hates everyone in Camelot, but thinks Morgana is great" ending thing is getting cut, since my planned sub-ep will give Morgana ALL the motivation she needs to freak and go all-out and take crazy risks (and I'd like to say how much I **_**hated**_** it, they totally made Elyan's sacrifice meaningless by having Gwen be all "I hate them" at the end). I'm basically going to have Morgana be desperate and enraged enough to risk enchanting Gwen right under Merlin's nose at the start of next week's episode, but I won't spoil what sends her into that state. (Gwen being enchanted will, of course, explain any and all treasonous actions she makes in next Saturday, although all-things-told she's clearly enchanted in cannon, I'm just changing the time that it happens) :D**

**So no worries... I have it all planned, heheehehehehehe!**

**Oh, and yeah as you may guess from what I put above, I won't be saving Elyan. I know, I know, I could quite easily save him, but then I can't keep making every victory for Arthur and Co come without the occasional tragic loss. So I'm going to make myself bawl like a total softy and keep that part in.**


	42. The Dark Tower 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: I made a small correction to part one, since I forgot to mention Katryn had also ridden out with them since I didn't have and ****dialogue**** to add for her in that part. But yeah, she's with them too :)**

**And apologies for the wait. My BBC iPlayer has gone completely up the freaking creek, when an Adobe Air update seems to have broken it, and I've basically ended up wasting a day trying to fix the freaking thing :S**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 42: The Dark Tower ~Part 2~

The fire cracked softly, its glow cast over the camp until it reached the faint cloak of mist that had decended onto the forest with the coming of night. But one man wasn't sat near it, and Arthur got up to walk to where that man stood leaning against a tree.

"Elyan."

Elyan bowed his head.

"If I'd gone with her, instead if sending her on alone."

Arthur came to a stop at his side, and sighed.

"Gwen is a more than capable rider, and her horse can outpace almost every other in the castle stables, nevermind the mundane mounts that bandits might be able to scrape up. Your horses were spooked by snakes, and had no real reason to suspect anything sinister was going on. You believed Gwen could get back to the city on her own, and in any other circumstance you would have been right... In the same situation, I'd have told her to do the same thing, so don't blame yourself, because I don't."

Elyan grimaced in guilt.

"I saved Percival and Leon, but I couldn't save my own sister... After our mother died, Gwen practically raised me even though I'm a year older. She was always looking out for me, and now I've failed to do the same for her. I don't know... what I'd be if it wasn't for her. I can't explain."

Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder, even though he had to be hurting inside just as much.

"You don't have to."

He led Elyan back over to the fire, and safe within Merlin's wards they all went to sleep. But barely an hour before dawn the silence was shattered, by Leon and Percival both jolted everyone awake with a scream.

Before anyone could ask what was wrong, Leon took a shuddering breath and spoke.

"The tower... Everything in its shadow was dead. And the sound, it was like children screaming."

"And the rain that fell was like blood. I had the same dream." At Percival's words they all looked at him, and he swallowed harshly against the tremors that still shook him. "I was lost in a forest and the trees had claws, and when I finally escaped there was a plain."

Leon was staring at him in the same remembered fears.

"Empty as far as the eye could see, except..."

"Rising into the sky was a black pillar of stone."

"A tower so dark it could swallow the sun."

Arthur's expression had hardened as he listened, and his quiet words interupted the tale.

"The Dark Tower... A place that every young knight is taught to dread, and rightly so. It's where many have met their end."

Merlin frowned.

"I've never heard of it."

Arthur nodded.

"With good reason. It's said that the mere mention of it can bring doom to any of those that hear it."

In the silence that followed, Gwaine thrust the dagger he'd drawn when woken by the screaming, into the ground beside him.

"Well, let's not mention it again." He sighed. "I was having a dream, about eating a cheese that tasted of apple pie. Anyone else have that dream? You're all missing out."

No one laughed at the joke, except Gwaine himself, and after a moment of thought Arthur looked to Merlin.

"Why would they both have that dream?"

Merlin answered, grim.

"Morgana's magic, that was in the poison... She's given us our next of directions. She's taken Gwen to the Tower."

Once again it was Gwaine who broke the silence that followed, and it was once again with a jocular remark. But it was one that summed up what they had all already resolved to do.

"She's a maiden in a tower, a damsel in distress... I was born for this moment."

Arthur smiled at that.

"Well then you'd best get something to eat, because we ride for the Dark Tower as soon as you're ready."

~(-)~

The sound of dripping was quiet but persistent, but not enough to wake her until one of the falling droplets landed on the side of her face.

Gwen opened her eyes with a start, touching the wet spot on her face and looking at the blackened slime that clung to her fingers afterwards. The pale light of dawn was coming through the window, and by its glow she could at last see that which was suspended from the ceiling throughout the entire space of her prison.

Mandrake Roots, each one dripping with a foul coating of sludge, and all of a sudden the screams that had plagued her made sense.

As if at that thought, those screams returned to her waking mind, making her press her hands to her head to try and block them out. But she couldn'd get enough distance from them, they were spread out too well through the room. She couldn't escape their reach.

Gwen fought back the urge to whimper at the torment battering her mind, and slid down to the base of one of the room's columns.

She sat there until the distant sound of footsteps reached her ears. Gwen stood as everything then went silent again, her heart pounding, and then she turned and gasped in fright when she found her brother stood behind her. But Elyan didn't look right, he had an evil glint to his eyes, and then he started to laugh at her darkly.

Those laughs echoed around here even after his image then vanished, and Gwen couldn't help the whimper that escaped her throat. This was the work of the mandrake roots and the spells they held, she knew it was, but that didn't make it any less terrifying.

She ducked behind a pillar and once again sat at its base, huddling there and trying to clear her mind of her fears. But that wasn't helped when an image of Merlin soon appeared, to taunt and harrass her as the fake Elyan had done.

It was after that image had vanished that the door opened, and Morgana stood there gazing into the room at the Queen who knelt on the floor before her. Her smile, far from being a smirk, was actually genuinely pleasant, and she began down the stairs without closing the door.

"Come, let us get something to eat."

Gwen followed her, if only to escape the mandrake roots, and was led to a cobweb-covered dining hall where part of the table had been cleared and food set out.

Morgana directed her to the seat at the head of the table, and then sat in the chair to the left.

"Sit, eat. Food always makes me feel better." When Gwen hesitated to touch any of the food in front of her, and Morgana moved a platter towards her. "Would you prefer some chicken?" Another pause. "You must eat."

Gwen eyed her warily, made suspicious by how _nice_ Morgana was being. It was almost like seeing a ghost from the past, from the time before Morgana's heart had been poisoned by hate. A time when she and Gwen had been friends.

"I don't know what cruel trick you're playing, but I will not be broken by you."

Morgana looked honestly surprised at that.

"I thought this would be nice... I know how lonely you must be, all by yourself in that room." Her smile faded. "At least you're not shackled... and there's daylight. You can move, you can see."

Gwen almost spat her next words.

"You expect me to be grateful?"

Morgana's expression softened, and became tinged with remembered pain.

"I too have suffered, Gwen. I spent two years living in darkness. I spent two years chained to the wall at the bottom of a _pit_." When Gwen's expression changed to a flick of susprise, Morgana's smile returned albeit sadly. "You did not know? I would have sold my soul for someone to show me kindness such as this. But if you want me to take you back up there..."

She said no more, and instead began to eat the food on her plate while Gwen watched and then tentatively started on her own. But while the queen felt true pity for Morgana, for what she'd suffered, she didn't let her guard down. The witch had her reasons for all this, she was sure, and she was determined not to play Morgana's game.

~(-)~

The group came to a stop at the top of a ridgeline, able now to see an expanse of forest followed by a perfect circle of barren land, and in the heard of that circle a spear of stone reached for the sky.

Arthur regarded that view solemnly.

"The Dark Tower. To reach it we must pass through the Imprenetrable Forest. Those trees have killed armies of men, and it's said that even those that make it through then die of despair before reaching the Tower's walls."

Katryn urged her horse to the front, and regarded those trees.

"No forest is impenetrable to the Dryads and their kin, and yet this one echoes with the Will of Despair, a place to punish those foolish enough to think lightly of the Tower." She shivered. "It may not be possible for me to lead us to the safe road through it, but I can guarantee that whatever magic guides these trees in the harm of others, it will not touch us."

Arthur nodded.

"Then it's good that you came with us." He nodded towards the forest. "Let's go."

They turned their horses to follow the slope down between ridgeline and forest eaves, riding as close to the trees as they dared before leaving the mounts with a command in the Old Tongue to keep them in the area until they returned. As for the forest, even at its edge it was incredibly dense with myriad vines both with and without thorns. Within minutes of starting out in the direction of the tower, cloaks were getting snagged and everyone was already breathing hard.

By the time they'd been going for two hours, everyone was becoming frustrated. Some more than others.

Gwaine swore, having caught his cloak on a thorn for what seemed like the hundreth time, and hauled it free with a small sound of cloth tearing. He then looked at Katryn, who unlike the rest of them was only mildly winded, for even though she too wore a cloak, the thorns never seemed to touch her.

"Can't you clear us a path? Tell these vines to get out of our way?"

She paused and glanced back at him, her expression flat and unreadable.

"Of course... if you would like to carry me once I collapse from exhaustion after less than a hundred feet." Her tone turned reproving. "I am not like my full-blooded kin, and this forest and its will are ancient. I do not have the reserves of power to create a road for us, and if I exhaust myself on attempting such, it would leave us all vulnerable to the other threats that exist here. Be content in that I can protect you from those, even if I cannot make our trail easier."

Gwaine sighed but didn't protest against her words, while it was Arthur's turn to glance towards Merlin.

"Can you do anything?"

Merlin looked around at the trees, and frowned ever so slightly.

"I agree with Katryn, there's an ancient will to this place. I don't know how it would react if I started ripping up plants and trees to clear our way. I have the feeling that it would be a bad idea."

Arthur nodded, and set off again.

"Then that means we should just get going and not waste any more time."

They kept going, even when it seemed all sense of direction was lost, until they reached a rise where a gap in the trees let them see the Tower. That sight made Leon smile.

"We're on the right course."

Arthur nodded.

"At this pace, we should reach the Tower by nightfall. We need to keep moving."

Again they set off, walking as fast as the forest allowed, until three hours later Arthur stopped and plucked something from a thorn... It was a scrap of red cloth, quickly identified when Gwaine checked his cloak and found a hole in it, and Arthur cursed and punched at the nearest tree. It would be dark soon, very soon... They wasted most of a day.

Arthur slumped to the floor, bleak and frustrated, while Katryn discretely ducked behind a tree and the knights began to set up camp in silent agreement. Merlin saw her retreat from sight, and understood as she did that while no one would blame her for not being able to guide them out of here, it was still best to stay out-of-sight until tempers cooled.

Merlin then turned to Arthur, and spoke softly.

"I made you a promise. Remember? We _will_ bring her home."

He walked away and began using magic to clear the modest gap between several of the nearby trees, which he was careful not to touch. By the time he was done there was room for all of them to lay down, and it was just as well when darkness soon began to fall until the only light was from the camp-fire and a pale trace of moonlight peeking through the leaves above.

They all settled down to sleep, within Merlin's usual circle of wards, and the hours of night began to pass by. It must have been well after midnight when he stirred, as some presence that somehow didn't trigger the wards, rustled through the leaves around the camp.

Merlin opened his eyes and slowly got up, frowning in caution until he almost jumped at Katryn's soft words beside him. She too had woken, and come to his side so silently he'd never even seen her.

"Something is here, and it's fae and yet not fae. It is certainly a spirit, but not a kind I know."

Merlin nodded in thanks for the warning, as the two of them followed the sounds of the rustling until they reached a fallen log just outside the wards. And this time it was both of them who flinched in surprise when a voice spoke.

"Well, she was almost right, but her guess was quite good for a mere half-dryad." There, right before their eyes, was a tiny woman the size of a fairy perched upon the log, and she was garbed like one too. "Welcome to my realm, Emrys."

Merlin frowned.

"Who are you?"

The woman tilted her head, her tone condecending.

"Why, I am Queen Mab." She smiled. "I am the spirit of this place, and all places that bring despair to men's hearts. Few have ever seen me, Emrys. You should count yourself fortunate."

Merlin stared at her, feeling part of his frustration from today returning.

"You... everything in this forest... it's bewildering."

Mab's taunting smile remained.

"This forest is but one step on the journey."

Merlin moved closer and crouched down to her level, ignoring Katryn's gesture to be careful.

"How do we find a way out?"

Mab smirked. There was laughter in her voice.

"Oh, little one, you should not have to ask. Left is right and right is left, and the way behind is the way ahead. It is simple."

Merlin scowled.

"Simple?"

Mab's smile faded into a frown at his disapproval.

"You have a mind's eye, Emrys. You must learn to trust in it, for far greater challenges lie ahead."

"When we reach the Dark Tower?"

"_If._"

Merlin frowned at that, frustration giving way to concern.

"What do you mean?"

Mab's voice dropped to a whisper.

"You must beware, Emrys. The Tower is not a real place. It is the heart's rest, the mind's deepest fear, the stillness in the hummingbird's eye."

Merlin's frustration returned full force.

"_Stop_ talking in riddles."

Mab regarded him haughtily.

"Then I shall talk in rhyme. Heed my words with due concern, for one of you will not return."

Mab began to chuckle as Merlin stood and backed up a step, and he and Katryn looked towards where Arthur and the others still lay asleep.

"What do you mean? Which one?"

When they faced the log again, Mab was gone, and Katryn walked over to the log to touch the spot tentatively as if to confirm Mab had been there at all. She then glanced at him.

"Do encounters like this happen often for you?"

Merlin's expression hardened, as the thought of yet another 'foretold' death buried its way into his heart like a chunk of ice.

"Often enough for me to dislike them a great deal... But at least now I know how to get us out of this place. Tomorrow, we are going to rescue Gwen."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: I hate using the web-browser version of iPlayer. I had to keep refreshing the page because stopping and starting the video to get the diologue meant it kept getting stuck. I guess I'll try fixing my iPlayer Desktop at the weekend, but if it continues to play up I'm going to be really miffed. It won't stop me getting the episodes written up, but it will slow me down :S**

**On another note, how badass was Queen Mab? Definitely my favourite guest-character for a long while :)**


	43. The Dark Tower 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here we go, part 3 :)**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 43: The Dark Tower ~Part 3~

"Rise and shine you lazy daisies! Come on, get up!"

There were numerous groans as Merlin walked among the knights and literally kicked them awake, albeit gently. Since speaking to Mab last night, he'd failed to fully go back to sleep. Instead his mind had churned over various magical theories and methods, as he considered how to go about trying something he'd never done before, namely do what was effectively scrying, but without any medium to work through.

Arthur was the last one he nudged, and the king frowned at Merlin's urgency when he opened his eyes.

"What's up with you this morning?"

Merlin remained silent for a moment, but then covered his hesitation by directing a look at Arthur that said he thought he was being an idiot.

"What's up, is that I've figured out how to get us out of here and to the Tower. Now, do you want me to lead the way, or not?"

_That_ got Arthur moving, and he leapt to his feet and immediately donned the cloak he'd used as his pillow.

"Everyone up. We can eat as we walk." He faced Merlin, with renewed hope in his eyes. "Lead on."

Merlin nodded, ignoring the fact that Katryn was watching him closely. She knew about the death-warning too, and yet it seemed she silently agreed with him not mentioning it. If the Dark Tower was truly a place of men's worst fears, then keeping morale up was going to be very important. Buoyed by her quiet support, he faced the direction he knew was north.

"Go where I go, keep up, and don't distract me."

He focused his mind, his eyes blazing gold and remaining that way for several seconds, but he was no longer aware of the others. There was a reason he'd never tried this before, and that was because it left him completely at the mercy of whoever happened to be with him or come upon him. It had seemed to have no real practical use, certainly not one that justified the risk, but it just went to show that he should have made a point of practicing it anyway.

Merlin's mind, or at least his perception of his thoughts, raced away from where he stood. His eyes that were not eyes, seeing everything he passed, as he let the desolate echo of the Tower be the beacon to guide him on. He saw the forest, the path he needed to take for the first two-hundred yards from the camp, and imprinted it onto his mind before snapping back to awareness of his body.

He shook himself to regain his bearings, and then set of.

"This way."

He raced off at a pace barely short of a run, weaving through a seemingly random path which turned out to be entirely free of snagging vines or poor footing. It was easy for Arthur and the others to keep up, so much so they almost ran into Merlin when he suddenly stopped and his eyes turned gold again. Several seconds after that, he darted off again.

The process was repeated four times before they passed a gap in the trees they all recognised, for the view it gave them of the Tower, but Merlin didn't stop to admire the view. He only stopped when he needed to check the next part of the route, and his utter silence as he did so started to become unnerving after a while. But all that was forgotten when dim forest suddenly gave way to the harsh glare of the unimpeeded sun, and they found themselves on the edge of the barren plain that surrounded the Tower.

Katryn shrank back from it, her expression becoming pinched and pained.

"Too dry. I... I can't go out there. That land is dead, so dead... I can't."

The way she clung to one of the trees only emphasised her fear of the barren expanse, and none of them could blame her. It was daunting enough for them, but for her it must be akin to walking into fire. A plain so dead and dry that no plant could grow there.

Merlin turned and walked back to her, holding out his hand.

"Take hold. I'm linked to the life of the land, remember? And my reach with magic is more than far enough to stretch between this forest the Tower. So long as you hold my hand, it will be like the forest is with you." He nodded in encouragement. "Let's go. Gwen is waiting for you."

Katryn hesitated for a moment longer, before she reached out and grabbed his hand. Firm at first, but then her grip became tight enough that he had to loosen it a little once he led her out onto the sun-scorched ground.

Merlin wrapped a few threads of his magic around the trees at the forest's edge, and let them trail out behind him as he walked. But even with the gentle thrum of life that passed to her through his hold on her hand, he could feel her trembling. This place truly was a place of people's deepest fears, for it even held dread for the fae of the woods.

But the tension they were feeling was nothing compared to that which Gwen faced, in her prison full of mandrakes and their screams. After being returned to the room, she huddled in the middle of the floor trying not to whimper, before with a curse at herself she got to her feet.

Gwen glared at the suspended roots and their dripping slime, using the daylight coming through the window to make a proper assessment. This must have taken a lot to set up, but why place so many of the roots when it had been proven in the past that one was enough to drive a person to insanity. The one used against Uther had been placed under his bed, very close to him, so maybe that was it...

Gwen strode to the corner furthest from the door, and reached up to untie the mandrakes closest to it while forcing herself to ignore the screams that beat on her mind. She placed them on the far side of the room, near the entrance, and then backed up to the corner she'd cleared...

...And was met by blessed silence...

She took a shuddering breath, daring to hope, and carefully inched out of the corner. Two steps out and she began to hear the screams again, one step back again and she returned to quiet. That was why Morgana had filled the room, to leave nowhere that could be used to escape the torment.

Gwen frowned, and looked at the handful of now empty strings handing from the ceiling near the corner. But Morgana would notice they'd been taken down, so what to do? Only one thing came to mind, and that was the story of how burning the mandrake used against Uther had broken the spell. Would breaking the roots by hand do the same thing?

She went to one of the roots she'd moved, picked it up, and took hold of the smallest of the fleshy lobes that sprouted out from the central part. She then braced herself, and twisted that piece off.

The shriek the mandrake let out made her drop it it horror, but she forced herself to pick it up again and hang it from the string closest to the corner. She then stepped into that tiny sanctuary, and waited to hear the screams, but they didn't come.

Gwen shuddered and went to get the next root, a like the first she picked a sprout that was unlikely to be spotted as being missing. She ripped it off, braced against the expected wail this time, and took the damaged root to the next empty string.

In the end she forced herself to endure the blood-curdling shrieks of all nine mandrake roots she'd taken down, as she broke them one-by-one, returned them to their strings, and threw the pieces she'd pulled off them out of the window. But the price proved worth it when the corner remained a quiet sanctuary. If there was one thing she'd learnt from being around Merlin and his magic, it was at least a moddest grasp of magical theory. Spells that used vessels broke when the vessel was damaged enough, and the mandrakes had proven no different.

Smiling grimly to herself, Gwen curled up in her corner and closed her eyes. Let Morgana think she'd retreated here to cower, instead she was going to get the sleep she had been denied for two nights.

She dozed for an hour before the clank of the door's lock woke her, and Morgana strode in with a kindly smile as Gwen rose stiffly to her feet.

"I thought you might like to dine with me. Gwen moved from her corner and towards the window, back into range of the intact mandrakes to make sure the damaged ones would not be noticed. But she needn't have worried, for Morgana's attention was fully on her. "Come, you must eat or you'll fade away."

"Why are you doing this?"

Gwen kept her distance, not needing to feign the tiredness in her eyes or the horrors of what she'd endured thus far. Morgana had no reason not to believe that whatever she was planning, was working.

"Because we're friends, and we always were. You rememeber how scared I was when I first came to Camelot? You were the one who got me to eat, and helped me accept that I was where I needed to be. This is the same, except it's my turn to help you."

Gwen glared, steadfast and clearly far from broken.

"I want nothing from you. I already know where I belong, and that with my husband, my son, and my friends... And you're not one of them, not anymore, not for a long time. You lost that right the first time you tried to have me killed."

She lashed out, coming within inches of slapping Morgana, but the witch caught her wrist, and in the ensuing struggle the silver bracelet fastened there broke and dropped to the floor.

Gwen scrambled to pick up that which was her connection to Katryn, but was beaten to it when the bracelet flew up into the air and into Morgana's grip.

The witch then turned and headed for the door.

"I'll be waiting when you change your mind."

~(-)~

Out on the plain, Arthur and the others kept walking over the loose and barren ground. If the forest had been damn and uncomfortable, then this was quickly becoming unbearable. The sun beat down on them far hasher than it should for the time of year, and the trek was becoming increasingly disheartening as the corpses of past Tower-seekers littered the ground with greater and greater frequency.

It was by far the worst for Katryn, though. She was starting to look like a wilted flower, her eyes dull and her stride faltering, even with the support of Merlin's hand in hers. By the time they'd crossed half the distance to the Tower, the slightly-built warlock surprised them all by picking her up, although he only got five strides before he was forced to let Percival carry her instead. But even so, he never let go of her hand, that lifeline that kept her from passing out in this terrible place, but it was far safer that they bring her with them that leave her at the forest's edge.

~(-)~

Inside the tower, Morgana had noticed their approach, and a sense of urgency began to bear on her as she tumbled Gwen's now fixed bracelet over and over in her hands. The Tower was no real danger to Arthur, not so long as Merlin was with him, and she knew was running out of time to achieve her real purpose here.

She went up the stairs to Gwen's prison, and entered to see the young queen stride defiantly into the centre of the room. She looked tired, but there was still so much strength in her eyes, so much resolve. The mandrakes were wearing on her, but not enough. Her will seemed to be too strong to be broken even by so many of the roots.

But Morgana did not let her frustration show, as she held out the bracelet to Gwen.

"Here. I didn't mean to break it, so I fixed it for you. It was your mother's wasn't it? I remember it and how much it means to you, from back when you were my maid."

Gwen hesitated for a moment, before snatching the bracelet from Morgana's grasp and holding it close.

"Those days are long gone, and nothing you do or say will make me trust you as I did back then. Not even returning this to me." Gwen's expression hardened. "Whatever sick, twisted game you're playing, it won't work. You've betrayed so many people, even those who allied themselves to you after you turned on Camelot, that you're incapable to earning real trust any more. Too many people know you too well to let you close, and even when they do decide to help you they keep their distance, because you are poison, Morgana. So long as you choose hate and revenge, you are poison to everyone who might have cared for you."

Morgana took a step foward before reining in her anger at those words, but whatever she might have said was interupted by a white raven landing on the windowsil. It looked at her and cawed, shifting it's footing to face her and in doing so revealing the pouch tied to its leg.

Morgana frowned and went over to it, noting the symbol on the pouch as she untied it from the bird's leg. Only to a High Priestess of the Triple Goddess, would those who sent it use a white raven to do so.

"A message from the Disir?"

She opened the pouch as the raven flew away, tipped the contents onto her palm, yet what she saw made her go still.

When Gwen saw what it was, she smiled in irony, for what the witch held was none other than a Rune Mark.

"It seems the Disir agree with me. They find you wanting, Morgana. You have displeased them, and so they send that which is both judgement and fate."

Morgana spun to face her.

"And what would _you _know of the ways of the Disir?"

Gwen smiled, knowing she'd struck a nerve.

"I know that they send Rune Marks to those who have displeased the Triple Goddess, and for you who are supposed to be her High Priestess, that means you must have really disappointed her."

"_Shut up!_"

Morgana strode over to her and siezed her by the arm, all pretence of kindness now gone, as she took her further down the tower and shut her in a room. And there she left her, before departing the Tower through one entrance even as Arthur and the group entered through the other.

They walked into the Tower with caution, their steps stirring up clouds of dust, as Arthur took the lead and Merlin was forced to remain near the rear with Katryn. Out of the harsh sun, she was clearly feeling better, but she was still far too pale. But now that they were here there was a determined glint in her eyes. She would keep going, for Gwen's sake.

The group found the main stairs and began to ascend the Tower, climbing ever higher within the chillingly silence place. And in the end, that was what made Merlin speak out.

"Something's wrong... It's too quiet. Morgana's making this too easy, there should have been at least a dozen traps by now."

They kept going, the tension mounting, for none of them knew of the witch's sudden departure. But that made little difference when they reached a large chamber and Katryn suddenly lurched a step towards the far door.

"Gwen! Gwen's through there! I can feel it!"

Arthur and the knights surged forward to cross the room, Elyan in the lead, until Merlin's shout of warning made them duck.

Arrows fired from the walls shattered on magical shields, and Merlin winced from the impact having had to use raw power instead of a spell given the short notice.

"The room is rigged, I think it's the floor. I can protect you, but you still need to watch your step. I can't cross while I have to look after Katryn."

Elyan glanced back from where he stood, having actually crossed half the space before he'd stepped on a pressure switch.

"I'll go! Keep those arrows off me, Merlin!"

He turned and ran, as both Arthur and Merlin shouted for him to wait, but driven by guilt for his earlier failure to protect his sister, he ran across the chamber with utter recklessness.

Merlin swore as he deflected more arrows away from the knight, and Arthur was forced to throw himself back towards the chamber entrance to avoid several others. And in that same moment, the warlock knew with sudden certainty and despair that Mab's words were about to come true.

In the room beyond, Elyan burst in through the door to find Gwen stood at the far side, and between the two of them floated a sword.

Gwen shook her head at him, warning him off.

"No, don't come closer! It's enchanted to keep me here! It will fight to the death! Wait for Merlin, please!"

Elyan drew his sword.

"This place makes Katryn ill. Merlin is the only thing keeping her on feet in here, and he can't leave her." He readied his blade and began to advance forward. "Trust me, Gwen. I'll get you out of here!"

"No, don't!"

Elyan ignored her and lunged forwards, the sword sweeping into motion in a flurry of impossible strikes. It wielded itself, it wasn't hindered by the movements of a mortal warrior, and it was fast. Elyan battled it, matching its pace for half a minute, before it broke through his guard and pierced the side of his chest.

Elyan gasped in pain and pulled away, luring the sword towards the nearby window while Gwen stared in horror, and deflected it outside before slamming the shutters closed. The sword returned, embedding itself through the wood, but it didn't pass all the way. Instead it became stuck and went still, as the knight who had defeated it staggered towards his sister.

"Elyan!" Gwen rushed to his side, catching him as he dropped to his knees and slumped into her arms. She cradled his head, shaking. "I'm here. I'm here."

He looked up at her, fighting for breath.

"For a moment... I didn't think I was going to win."

Gwen stroked the side of his face.

"Father would be proud of you."

He took hold of her hand.

"And of you. So proud."

Tears began welling up in her eyes, and she looked towards the door in desperate hope.

"You have to hold on. Just hold on until Merlin can catch up, ok? Don't leave me, Elyan."

Elyan smiled up at her, his breath failing him even as she said those words, and he squeezed her hand one last time... And then his eyes drifted closed, and he went limp in her arms.

Merlin didn't need to hear Gwen's wail to know the moment when Elyan died, barely a moment before Arthur and the others reached the room where she was, and beside him Katryn went still and began to shake her head in denial.

"No... No no no, he can't be dead. He can't be." Tears began to well up in her eyes, and pain turned to anger at herself. "_This is my fault! I shouldn't have come! If I hadn't, then you'd have been able to protect him instead of looking after me!_"

Without even thinking about it, Merlin pulled her into his arms and held her tight, shaking his head as she sobbed into the front of his shirt.

"No, it's more my fault than yours. I chose to bring you out across the plain. I could have left you at the woods, but I thought it too dangerous for you and knew you wanted to be there for Gwen... Sometimes, no matter what you choose, you can't save someone if they're meant to die. And at least he died doing what he wanted to do, and that was saving his sister."

By this point Merlin was also crying, from the helplessness of knowing that, even as powerful as he was, it was impossible for him to save everyone. People made their own choices, Elyan had made his, and he'd paid the price.

~(-)~

Four days later found a host of Knights on the shore of the Lake of Avalon, as Merlin intoned prayers for Elyan's soul in the Old Tongue, and the boat carrying the knight's body was pushed out onto the water by his sister and her husband.

Gwen stood there, tears flowing down her cheeks, beneath Arthur's comforting arm, while behind them Katryn stood in solemn silence holding Balther. Once the boat was far enough out, Merlin then set it alight, as they bid farewell to another lost member of the Brotherhood.

For Merlin, in many ways it was like losing Lancelot all over again, for he'd been just as helpless to prevent it. Elyan, like Lancelot, had made a choice and died because of it, but in doing so he'd protected those he cared about.

When the host had returned to the castle, the Brotherhood then gathered in the Great Hall. After Lancelot died, Merlin had waited months before choosing who would be successor to his spirit within the Brotherhood, but this time he already knew who would inherit Elyan's Amulet of the Round Table. No one objected when he called Mordred into the room, and draped the amulet around his neck, and the look on Mordred's face when he received it said he understood just how much it meant to be given it.

Elyan had died to save his sister, his Queen, and the hope that she and Arthur represented. That hope for a bright future was something he understood, and wanted just as much, and Merlin knew it was the gift that made Mordred at last fully forgive him, and forever banish the future where he would have killed Arthur in hate... For the young druid had turned to Merlin, bowed his head in respect, and them smiled at him.

"I'm ready to rejoin the ranks of my people... If the Storm Druids will have me."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Wipes away tears) Aww man, I'm so bawling my eyes out right now. Poor Elyan. Poor Gwen. Poor Katryn... Poor EVERYONE! (Sniffles) But at least I got to end it on that bright note, and Merlin knows he has changed Mordred's fate for the better :)**


	44. Condemnation of the Witch 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Time for me to REALLY piss Morgana off! She's not going to be a happy bunny by the end of this sub. Mueeheeheeheehee!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 44: Condemnation of the Witch ~Part 1~

She walked along the path between the trees, silent, uncertain, and confused. Morgana glanced at the Rune Mark she held, as she passed deeper into the Grove of Brineved. Why would the Disir judge her so? Why did they send it?

Frustration and anger began to rise at those questions, when she reached the cave at the heart of the grove and entered it. She had walked this path only once before, in the days after Morgause had indoctrinated her as a High Priestess of the Triple Goddess, and passed by the hanging charms without conciously needing to move around them. But whatever composure she'd kept until now, vanished when she reached the cavern and saw the Disir standing waiting for her.

Morgana stopped at the edge of the pool, and held up the Rune Mark.

"What is the meaning of this? I am a High Priestess of the Triple Goddess, the goddess you serve!"

The Disir's piercing gaze pinned itself unwaveringly to her as they answered.

"That is true."

"But you are the last."

"And you have neglected your duties."

Morgana frowned.

"What do you mean? I seek what is rightfully mine, so that I might bring glory back to magic."

The Disir pointed at her.

"No, you selfishly seek that which it is not your destiny to have."

"You put your own desires before your responsibilities."

"You put your hatred and lust for revenge, before that which the Triple Goddess needs of you."

Morgana laughed harshly.

"She is a goddess! What could she possibly need of me?"

The Disir spoke as one.

"Her survival."

Morgana frowned again, confused.

"What? How can that be possible? I already sustain her, I am bound to her."

Disir lowered their hands, and all three thumped their staffs against the floor like a harsh drumbeat of judgement.

"You have allowed your hate to put a wall between you and the Triple Goddess, she who by the ancient pact with the Old Magic, will exist only so long as her Priestesses and the Disir sustain her with their belief."

"But your heart cannot do that so long as you follow your current path."

"You must abandon your lust for Camelot's throne, and never seek it again."

"If you do not, then know that the punishment will be great."

Morgana stared at them, her anger turning to fury.

"You have _no right_ to command me! I _will_ have Camelot, and nothing you say will make me turn away from that!"

The Disir, after a long pause, each reached within their robes.

"Then you have made your choice, just as the Triple Goddess foretold to her great regret."

"Your heart is poisoned to her, and almost certainly always will be. You have made that clear."

"Just as all who loved the Goddess, and the light she represented, will now condemn and shun you for betraying her."

They pulled out a trio of daggers, the same ones the Earendel Sisterhood had used to sacrifice their lives, and which had been the mark of office for the Disir ever since.

"But that will not be your only punishment for dooming her to destruction."

"She has chosen to disappear by her own will at a time of her own choosing."

"And by doing so will create a void within the Old Religion that only one person can and will fill."

"You will lose all the respect you commanded as her High Priestess."

"And everything she was to the Old Religion, will now be fulfilled by _him_."

Morgana, suddenly feeling rising concern and puzzlement at their words, took a step back.

"Who?"

All three women raised their daggers ready.

"He who is your destiny and your doom."

"He who is eternal in the heart of magic."

"The Old Religion passes now... to Emrys and those who serve him."

All three daggered plunged down as the Disir stabbed themselves, and Morgana cried out in shock and denial. She shrieked as they crumpled to the floor, fumbling around the pool as if to try save them. And then the cavern shuddered violently, and she let out a wail as a presence she had taken for granted vanished from where it had been connected to her soul.

~(-)~

"Cheer up, Merlin. This is a celebration, and Elyan wouldn't want you to stay depressed."

Arthur sat down on the log beside Merlin, while around them the Storm Druids shared in food, song, and sparring matches. Mordred had just been officially adopted into the clan, and after being dragged off by two of his new kinsmen, had returned with his red cloak replaced by the sleeveless leather jerkin traditional to the clan. The only problem was that it wasn't designed to go on over chainmail, and so looked like it was meant to fit a much smaller man. All in all it looked quiet silly, and it was gaining more than a few chuckles and jokes, which Mordred was more than happy to join in with.

Merlin watched that scene, and sighed.

"You're right, but I can't help it. I was warned that one of us would not return from the Tower, but I said nothing because I didn't want to risk everyone's morale. If I had, then maybe Elyan would have waited, and not rushed ahead like that."

Arthur glanced at him, frowning.

"You were warned?"

Merlin winced.

"The night we spent in the Impenetrable Forest. I was visited by 'Queen Mab', the spirit of that forest and 'all places that cause despair in men's hearts'. She was the one who gave me the hint about how to get us through the forest, but after giving me the warning, she vanished. She made it sound as if that, while she'd chosen to come help us even though she didn't have to, she also couldn't give a damn if any of us ended up dead. She spoke like force of nature, like we were all so small that we mattered so little."

Arthur sighed, and patted Merlin on the shoulder.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you didn't say anything. If you'd told me, with the state of mind I was in, I would probably interpreted that warning to mean that _Gwen_ would not return with us. Instead of Elyan charging in blindly, it would have been me."

"Yeah, but at least with you I could have loaned you some of my power. That sword wouldn't have gotten anywhere near you, not with that barrier you can put up. Of all the knights with us, you were the only one with the ability to handle that thing without fear."

Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin's shoulder, and shook his head.

"Merlin, stop brooding over something you can't change. We can debate the ifs and buts for all of eternity, and yet what's done is done. Elyan would want us to move forward, to build the land that he dreamed of alongside us, not cling to the past."

Merlin at last smiled, if only slightly, and let out a sigh of release as he finally let go of his regrets.

"You're right. I need to focus on that... because you certainly aren't smart enough to be able to do it on your own."

Arthur laughed at the tease, and stood up.

"Now there's the Merlin I know. It's good to have you back." He paused, starting to frown when all of a sudden he realised the entire druid camp had gone silent. "What's going on?"

Merlin slowly rose to his feet, overcome by the sense of something akin to a tidal wave heading their way. A vast ripple across the web of magic.

"I don't know. I-"

His words were choked off by a gasp as he went rigid, and then he collapsed to his knees, choking and struggling for breath, and pressed his hands to his head as he grimaced in agony.

Arthur knelt down beside him.

"Merlin?! What is it?!"

Mordred, like all the other druids present, also gasped and shivered. He was the one to answer Arthur's question, right after Merlin let out a tormented scream.

"...The Triple Goddess is dead."

Arthur gaped.

"How? Is that even possible?"

Merlin groaned and collapsed onto his side, still shuddering, and then he passed out and went still while Mordred and Arthur both rushed to his side.

But that was something of which Merlin was no longer aware, as he found his mind in a place which at first seemed a chaos of light, but then he realised was the web of magic across the land; just seen without the land. He then turned, to see the figure of a woman wrapped in the same light, standing there as if awaiting his arrival.

She bowed her head to him.

"I greet you Emrys, the one to whom I pass my legacy."

Merlin frowned.

"Who are you, and where is this?"

She gestured out across the web of light with a graceful hand.

"This is what the Old Magic looks like from within, and from here it is possible to see anywhere that magic touches." She smiled sadly. "As for who I am, I am the one you know as the Triple Goddess."

Merlin stared and took a step towards her.

"But you just died!"

The goddess walked up to him, and cupped his face in her hands.

"I did, and yet I didn't... The Old Magic has granted me this last boon, the chance to speak with you before I fade away."

She lowered her hands from his face, and Merlin regarded her in confusion.

"You wanted to speak to me? Why?"

The Goddess took hold of his hand, and with a gesture of her other the two of them suddenly changed position within the web of magic. A second gesture made the air below them shimmer and ripple like water, and then as if through a misty window, an image of the Isle of the Blessed appeared.

"Here is the place my priestesses called their home, and the place where I was created. For thousands of years, my followers kept the Isle as a place to seek wisdom, guidance, or simply come in pilgrimage. To unite the people of magic, the Isle needs to be such a place once again, but not to the Priestesses of the Triple Goddess. You must make the Isle your own, just as you must set yourself as the figurehead to succeed me."

Merlin turned sharply to face her.

"You want me to take the place of a _goddess?_ But I'm no god!"

"And nor would I wish you to be." She sighed and dispelled the image. "The future you envisage for magic, is one where the Old Religion's followers do not need gods to say what is right and what is wrong. They will not require such guidance, and will instead govern themselves through the Order of the priests and priestesses that you must create. An Order who will listen to the Old Magic for themselves, hear its will and guidance with their own ears, and no longer need an interpreter such as you or I."

Merlin took a deep breath, trying to fathom the work it would take to achieve that.

"But how could I possibly do it? I can't dedicate the amount of time it would take, not without leaving Arthur undefended."

Again the goddess cupped his face with a hand, and she smiled.

"Fear not, Emrys, for that is my final gift to this world. Before they sent a Rune Mark to Morgana, the Disir sent word to those I chose for this task. Even now those people gather at the Isle, the men and women who will help you build your legacy there. They wait for you, Emrys. When you wake, you must go the Isle and become the leader they need you to be. Embrace this gift, Emrys, for through my sacrifice I have given this blessing you to and this land. I know you will use it well."

She stepped back and gave him one final, sad smile. And then, with a sigh like a breath of wind, the light which wrapped her and seemed to hold her together, frayed apart and she vanished.

The cords of power which had linked her to the Old Magic now hung loose and limp while Merlin stood there, with his mind seemingly stranded in this place which was at once everywhere and nowhere. For a moment he wondered how he was supposed to 'wake up', but then he sensed a gentle pull from the flows of power all around him. The Old Magic called to him, its 'voice' as familiar and reassuring to him as his mother's, and without him even consciously thinking it, his magic answered.

The cords reached out to him, but rather than cloak him like they had the Goddess, they vanished into him as if a part of his soul, and all at once it was as if he'd regained a part of himself that he hadn't even known was missing. The Old Magic welcomed him, as if it too had been missing a vital part, and now the two of them were bound together once more.

Back in the Stome Druid camp, that which had seemed several minutes to him inside the Old Magic, was barely time enough for Mordred to reach him in the outside world. Before the knight could even lay a hand on Merlin's shoulder to check him, the warlock's eyes snapped open and he got to his feet with an eerie speed and grace as a fading flicker of gold left his eyes.

After hesitating at Merlin's unnerving movement and distant expression, Arthur's voice broke the silence.

"Merlin? Are you all right?"

Merlin turned to face him, and the ice of his expression melted away into a smile.

"We need to make a trip to the Isle of the Blessed... I've been told that there's some people waiting there for me."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, you read that right, I just killed off the Triple Goddess... But that's because the plotline of another fic I have planned for the series, needs her to be gone, so I at least made sure she got to go in badass kind of way :)**


	45. Condemnation of the Witch 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, having watched this week's episode, I can say that the plan I made to make it work, will work. I deliberately delayed doing this sub-ep so I could confirm what would happen this week, and after looking at the teaser for next week I've already made one big decision about it.**

**Next week's episode is going to get a MAJOR re-write.**

**I really hate "Evil Gwen", COMPETELY, and while I admit it's an interesting and very dark twist for the series, that doesn't make me dislike it any less. So yeah, after this week's episode, any further ones that have Gwen as Morgana's puppet will be getting totally done over. Meaning that while the major events will stay as close as I can manage, the whos and hows will be changed to remove all references to Gwen being involved in them.**

**Which incidentally means I'll get to have lots of fun twisting around motives and circumstances in any such episode, which isn't really a bad thing hehehehehe!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Siren Song (By Yuki Kajiura)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 45: Condemnation of the Witch ~Part 2~

The central courtyard was a bustle of activity, even though only four horses were being prepared. Arthur was insisting on accompanying Merlin to the Isle of the Blessed, Mordred wished to come too, and upon hearing that his friends were going on an 'adventure', Gwaine had decided all on his own that he would come to help keep Arthur out of trouble... Even if the king would be the first to say that it would be the other way around.

Since the event at the Storm Druid camp, Merlin had been acting a little more odd than usual. He kept pausing as if he'd heard things, then shaking his head and getting back to whatever he'd been doing, and it was all starting to cause Arthur some concern.

Once they'd set off and had reached the woods, the King urged his horse forward to come up alongside the warlock.

"What's bothering you, Merlin? You've not seemed right since yesterday."

Merlin glanced at him, aware that Mordred and Gwaine were also watching him, and sighed. He might as well own up to that one detail.

"When I passed out, I saw the Triple Goddess. The Old Magic had granted her a last boon, so that she could speak to me."

Arthur stared.

"So _she_ was the one who told you to go to the Isle."

Merlin nodded.

"Yes, but that's not the only thing that happened. After she'd told me what she needed to, the Old Magic released her and she vanished, but the ties that had connected her to it didn't. They called to me, and my magic answered... I'm connected to the Old Magic now, the way she was." He grimaced. "It's like an extra sense in the back of my head, and it's a bit... distracting. I'll get used to it."

Arthur seemed only mildly perturbed by Merlin's explaination, but Mordred was gaping in astonishment.

"You've taken the place of the Triple Goddess, as the ruling conciousness of the Old Magic?!"

Arthur went rigid in shock, Gwaine blinked in complete bafflement, and Merlin did the only thing he could think of in response to that.

He shrugged.

"I guess so."

Arthur looked at him again, gaping.

"You guess so?! Merlin, this is... it's huge!"

Merlin winced.

"Yes yes, the Old Magic has a 'will' but it doesn't have a conciousness, and so the Triple Goddess served as its mind and the interpreter of its wishes, but I don't see why you should make such a big deal out of it." He went quiet. "From my point of view, when it linked with me... it almost felt like coming home. Like I'd found part of me that was missing, that I've been waiting for, and the Old Magic was waiting for me too."

Gwaine, staring.

"You're being pretty casual about all this, Merlin, but from the way you've rendered Mordred speechless then Arthur is right and this is big."

Merlin gave all of them a long look, and then sighed in resignation.

"I'm not even going to try and explain it. We all know that the Old Magic 'created' me to be the most powerful sorcerer who will ever live, so I might as well assume that I was always meant to do this. It certainly makes sense when I look at it like that, I am Emrys after all. 'Lord of the Old Religion' fits with that very well."

Silence fell between them, and after several minutes had followed, Mordred began muttering something under his breath. It wasn't a spell, but rather a prayer for guidance from the Old Magic, and the effect on Merlin was immediate.

He flinched, and glanced back.

"Please don't do that, it's even worse at close range than it is with all the distant ones I keep getting. But, if your prayer for guidance in this situation was sincere, then I shall answer it. Be patient, and trust that the Old Magic knows what it's doing... That's just about the answer it's giving to everyone else."

Arthur was staring again.

"Every time you look off, like you've heard something, you're answering _prayers?_"

Merlin favoured him with a look of utter disgust.

"Of course not! The Old Magic answers them, not me, but that doesn't stop me from _hearing_ them. That's what I have to get used to, _blocking them out._" He went quiet, almost bleak. "But there's one I can't ignore, even though I want to... Morgana, she's been praying every hour or so ever since yesterday, but the Old Magic refuses to answer her. Every time she tries again, she sounds more and more desperate."

Gwaine snorted.

"She should have thought of that before she kidnapped Gwen. Maybe then the Disir wouldn't have sent her that Rune Mark."

Merlin's voice cut across that remark.

"And did it ever occur to you that, for the Triple Goddess to be dead, she must have ordered the Disir to end it... That is, the Disir killed themselves so that she too would die at the time she wanted to, which was probably right in front of Morgana."

That shut Gwaine up, and Arthur and Mordred for that matter. No one said another word for the rest of the day, as they rode hard for the Isle and neared it as dusk began to fall.

There was a boatman waiting for them, and wordlessly he bowed deep to Merlin as the four men got into the boat. But still they remained silent, as Arthur felt his aprehension mounting when they neared the shore of the Isle. But even without magic, he began to feet a sense of _anticipation_ emanating from everything, and what the Isle was waiting for became clear the moment Merlin set foot on it.

The ground actually shook, in a soft tremor that shivered in a ring of ripples out across the lake. But not only that, in the moments following it, figures began to emerge from everywhere around the dock. At ground level, on the walls above, and in the doorways that led deeper into the temple complex.

All eyes were on Merlin... He was the one they were waiting for, and despite the number of faces, there were a number that were immediately recognisable.

Kalem came down the stairs to the dock, followed by Alator and a man who Merlin hadn't see for close to a decade... Aglain.

The druid smiled as he came forward to clasp arms with Merlin, and he looked proud of him.

"You were just a seedling when last I saw you, yet now you've grown into a mighty tree that would spread your wisdom to all of those with magic. It is good to see you again."

Merlin returned that smile.

"It is." He now glanced at Kalem. "So, you were summoned here? Considering you serve as the High Priest that consorts with my clan, I would have thought you'd have told me about this."

Kalem grinned, as he took Aglain's place to clasp arms with Merlin.

"When you get a summons from the Goddess, that demands you speak of it to no one, you obey. I am honoured to be one of those she chose as her final act for her followers, for helping you build Albion has long been my dream."

Merlin now looked to Alator.

"The Catha were summoned as well?"

Alator nodded.

"Aye, and all of us who remain have come. It has been agreed that we shall form the guard of the Isle, if you agree."

Merlin smiled.

"The Catha are mighty warriors, and I would be honoured to have them serve as the guardians of this place." He started up the steps, and called to the many others present. "Each and every one of us has come here for a single purpose, to see the Old Religion born anew. The time of the Triple Goddess is over, and by her will the duty of seeing that the Old Religion becomes a community that will govern itself, has passed to me. I could dictate to all of you that which I wanted each of you to do, but I will not. Instead I will ask only this... That the Myrrdin Code I created, be taught and spread across all of Albion. That those with magic learn to repect the power they have been gifted with, and use it wisely for the betterment of those around them. You all know your own strengths far better than I who has never met most of you before now. I will allow you all to decide for yourselves what roles you will best play, as we come together here in the spirit of unity for the good of all."

One-by-one all of the waiting sorcerers and sorceresses nodded and bowed, but they did not move from their postions once they stood straight again. And when Merlin frowned in puzzlement, Kalem and Alator each placed a hand on his shoulders.

"But even an Order that governs itself, still needs a leader who will command the respect of all who will pass from the old ways to the new."

"Something they are familiar with, even if you will be the first man to ever hold the role."

Aglain moved to the front, and turned to face Merlin.

"You must become the High Priest of the Isle of the Blessed, the highest rank a mortal may hold within the Old Religion."

Merlin took a deep breath, remembering the Goddess' words. She had told he would have to become a figurehead for the new Order.

"Then I accept this honour and this duty, to be the pillar that supports our path to the future we dream of together, and so I shall name you such. You will all be known as the Order of Fothweard, who wll forever look forward to the future."

A slow clap of approval was started by a priest high above, and he was soon joined by them all as even Arthur, Mordred, and Gwaine applauded their friend. But just as it seemed they were all going to make their way to the High Altar, utter silence fell as another, much smaller boat bumped against the dock beside the one that had carried the warlock.

Morgana, looking dishelved and bewildered, clambered out of it to stare at them with wide eyes as almost every man and woman present turned their backs on her in silence. Only one man chose to approach her, to speak to her, and he did so with greatest solemnity.

Aglain stopped in front of Morgana, and his expression was one of sadness and disappointment.

"It has been a very long time, Morgana, since I reassured a frightened young woman that her magic didn't make her evil. A woman who I told could use her magic for good, and who took hope from those words." Aglain shook his head. "You were so full of light, of promise, and yet you've cast that aside. You should go, now."

"Wait." Merlin's call surprised them all, as he turned to face Morgana. "She has come here to grieve for the Goddess, and despite whatever mistakes she has made, I will grant her that... Morgana, you may remain on the Isle until sunset tomorrow. One of the symbols of the Goddess was the sky, so I suggest you head for highest of the towers and mourn her passing there. You are _not_ to approach any of the altars, or participate in any of the ceremonies. If you disobey this command, you will be driven out immediately. If you try to interfere with my appointment as High Priest, you will be attacked. Heed that warning, because I am not the one making the threat. The people here will strike you down without hesitation if you try anything, and it won't be at my orders. They will chose to do it themselves."

Merlin now turned his back on Morgana, as did Aglain, in the same symbolic rejection as the rest of the magic-wielders present. Meanwhile Gwaine started to splutter and pointed at her.

"You're letting her _stay?_"

"Shut up, Gwaine." Arthur strode past him, to follow Merlin and the others up the stairs. "Sometimes you have to show a little mercy, even if the person who receives it doesn't deserve it. Because to deny them that, would mean stooping down to their level."

Gwaine gave Morgana one more scowl, and followed after everyone else while muttering under his breath. Within moments she found herself completely alone on the dock, and trapped within the very nightmare punishment the Disir had promised her.

She turned and fled towards the far end of the Isle, where the tallest of the towers could be found, and upon reaching the top she flung herself down onto the stones to sob her heart out beneath a darkening sky.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: For anyone confused about Algain being alive, in A Question of Resolve I chose to have Merlin save him rather than have him die like he did in the show (Episode: The Nightmare Begins). And I saved him purely for this sort of moment... A moment where he meets her again, witnesses what she has become, and reveals his sadness and disappointment in her. As the first person who really reassured her about her magic, he has a special place in the foundations of her confidence... and in this sub, everything she'd taken for granted has come crashing down.**


	46. Condemnation of the Witch 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here is part three :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 46: Condemnation of the Witch ~Part 3~

It wasn't the light of the rising sun that woke her, but rather the magic of the Isle shivering in anticipation.

Morgana opened her eyes, still reddened by her tears from the night before, and slowly got to her feet. Up here the wind whipped at her hair once she left the sheltered lea of the perimeter wall, where it then flowed over the Isle towards the grassy courtyard at the far end.

She walked to the edge of the tower, to where the golden light of dawn had just begun to penetrate the shadows around the High Altar. The ritual that had been set in motion last night, would now reach its conclusion when the sun's rays at last reached and touched the altar and the figure who lay upon it.

Morgana tightened her grip on the wall's edge, trying not to shake. As part of her studies to become a High Priestess of the Triple Goddess, Morgause had taught her about this ritual. If the Disir were to be considered the direct interpretors of the Goddess, then the Priestess of the Isle was the counterbalance to that. The one who interpreted the will of the Old Magic directly, and who would intervene if she believed the Disir had made a mistake. Of course, that had never happened in all of the Goddess' history, but the symbolism of the position was what had counted.

And with the Goddess now gone, it was symbolic no more... Merlin had been chosen to interpret the Old Magic's will, and so until his death he would now be the highest authority in the Old Religion. He would be the Lord of all Magic.

Morgana clenched her teeth in bitterness and bowed her head, aware that no power she possessed could stop the ritual taking place below. There were close to a hundred sorcerers, and many of them she knew were High Priests and Priestesses of various regions and Orders. To attempt to interfere would be suicide, for none of them would even acknowledge her right now, and she knew they wouldn't hesitate to strike her down. She was tainted in their eyes, a betrayer of the Old Religion.

"Lonely, are you? Pining away in your regret."

Morgana turnned sharply at that voice, and saw the faded figure of a woman in a tattered red dress. There was no doubt that the woman was a spirit, someone who is dead and yet had come back to this place from the realm beyond.

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled haughtily.

"I am Nimueh, the previous High Priestess of the Isle of the Blessed. As it was for my predecessors, the Old Magic permits me to be present at the appointment of whomever succeeds me."

Morgana frowned.

"If you're allowed out of the Spirit Realm to witness the ceremony, then why are you up here?"

Nimueh walked to the edge of the tower, to gaze at the High Altar and the sun that crept slowly across the grass towards it.

"There is no place for me down there, and I doubt I would be welcome. When last we met, Merlin and I did not have a happy encounter."

Morgana glanced towards where Merlin lay, and then back at the spirit.

"What happened?"

Nimueh sighed, her answer blunt.

"I killed Gaius to pay for Arthur's life to be saved from the bite of the Questing Beast. Merlin then killed me, and mirrored my life to pay for bringing Gaius back from the dead."

Morgana stared at her in shock.

"He _killed you?_"

Nimueh regarded her, with the amusement for past events that only the dead could display, even when that event was their own death.

"I thought to play with fate and destiy, twist it and him to my own ends, and paid the price. Such is the way of balance. Such is the will of the Old Magic. Had I lived beyond that day, then it is likely that I would have received a Rune Mark just as you did, although for a far lesser crime, and I would have repented for my mistake. The Old Magic has worked hard for this day, and it would not have permitted me to prevent it."

Morgana looks down at the ceremony again, frowning.

"I still don't understand, though... Why did they choose Merlin to be the priest? Why not Emrys? He is the one who is meant to be their leader."

Nimueh eyed Morgana for several moment, and then smiled knowingly.

"Because Emrys knows that the best way to ensure his teachings are passed on for many years, is to entrust that future to the next generation... That day that Merlin slew me, was the day that he accepted Emrys as his teacher. He has learnt much from him since then."

Morgana clenched her fists.

"So Merlin really is his student. I suspected he was Emrys' lapdog, but never knew for certain. He only ever implied it."

Nimueh laughed at her assumptions.

"Merlin is no lapdog." She moved in close to Morgana, their faces inches apart. "You must think of him and Emrys as one force, one concerted barrier between you and what you desire. What Merlin knows, Emrys knows. But understand this. Emrys is the mightiest sorcerer who will ever live, you will never come close to his power, and yet in nine years Merlin has come near to matching him. They are both beyond your reach."

Morgana backed up, to get away from the chill that seemed to eminate from around Nimueh.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Nimueh smirked.

"I tell you so that you know just how hopeless your efforts to take Camelot are." She paced around Morgana. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not here to help or comfort you. As much as I hold anger towards Merlin for killing me, it pales in comparrison to the fury I feel towards you."

Morgana stared, now in outrage.

"Why are you angry at me? I've never even met you before!"

Nimueh stopped, and her stare was like ice above her snarl of anger.

"You killed the Triple Goddess! You couldn't have done it more surely than if you'd used a knife on the Disir yourself!" Her voice dropped back to a whisper, one full of pain and anguish. "My powers and position as High Priestess of this Isle, granted me a very long life. For over a _century_ I served the Goddess, dedicated my entire life to her, and then _you_ cause her to be destroyed after just a handful of years as her acolyte!"

"I..."

Nimueh pointed at Morgana, condemnation in every word.

"Know this, Morgana Pendragon. It is not your destiny to rule Camelot, and it _never_ will be. Your destiny is to be the darkness to Emrys' light, the hatred to his love, the despair to his hope. Only when you accept that Camelot will never be yours, will you escape the prison of your fate. Until then, I hope you rot in despair, as you are shut out and shunned by those you have betrayed." She raised her chin, proud and defiant. "The Age of the Triple Goddess has ended. Long may the Age of Emrys endure!"

Nimueh vanished in a blast of wind that forced Morgana to sheild her face, and when she was gone, the magic of the Isle shuddered and then rose up reverberating in triumph.

Morgana spun round to look at the High Altar, where the light of the sun now shone upon Merlin like a benediction. And then she watched as the gathered mass of Emrys' followers gathered around him as he sat up and stepped off the altar... As the last High Priestess of the Triple Goddess, she should and would have been the one down there one day. But now the Goddess was gone, and Emrys had taken her place, just as Merlin had taken the place that she, Morgana, should have had. She who was now being condemned by the living and even by the dead.

Morgana stormed down the tower, engulfed by fury, and her eyes held a light of utter insanity. She wanted revenge, and knew that while she couldn't get it here, she could get it in other ways. Merlin and Emrys had taken everything from her, so now she fight harder than ever to rip apart all that they had built and cared for.

Her exit from the Isle went unnoticed and uncared for, not even the boatman on the dock would acknowledge her as she moved her tiny boat across the water with magic. Her horse was where she'd left it, well-rested after the night that had passed. It was as well for the poor beast given the punishing pace she soon set for it, as she charged towards Camelot bent on vengeance.

But when she arrived, she did not race in to fling around spells and destruction. The walls gleamed with protections to her mind's eye, and she knew that any careless sorcery would bring Merlin here upon the wings of one of his wreched pet wyverns with all of his new Order at his heels. No, to take her revenge she would have to be subtle, and a lingering torture for Camelot would be far more satisfying.

Morgana lingered at the edges of the city, waiting for her chance to slip in. She kept her magic pressed down within her core, so that she would emanate no more presence to the wards than a petty conjurer. No, Merlin would not have made the wards _that_ sensitive, for it would mean never-ceasing disturbances with the coming and going of Camelot's growing population of magic-wielders. The wards on the castle would likely detect her, but Morgana knew she didn't need to go that far. Gwen loved to walk among the people of the city, to speak to them, to learn of their needs, and they loved her for it. But that was also a weakness that could be exploited.

It was as Gwen made her daily stroll through the upper town, without escort in her complete confidence of this section nearest the castle, that Morgana struck. A moment of distraction, caused by a barrel toppling over, meant the bystanders didn't see their Queen grabbed and pulled into an alley. And it was there that Morgana clamped a hand over Gwen's mouth to prevent her calling for help.

Morgana smiled with malice as she looked into Gwen's frightened eyes, and her gaze drifted to the bracelet on the queen's wrist.

"Do you think your precious trinket will bring help running to you? Whoever that is meant to warn, when you are threatened by magic, it will not help you now... Not after I fixed it for you at the Tower." Her smile turned into a sneer. "But don't worry, I'm not here to kill you... No, I'm here to finish what my mandrakes started. It's time for you to play me a little game."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, Morgana has totally gone off the deep end. You like? Hehehehehehehehe!**


	47. A Lesson in Vengeance 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well here's the first part of the only "Evil Gwen" episode I will have where I leave her evil. And I'm going to make one small change at the start, in that it won't be Arthur and Gwen's ****anniversary.**** My reason? Well earlier in the season was Arthur's birthday, which in my time-line is mid-to-late summer, while in the show ****time-line**** and mine, they married about six weeks after the Spring Solstice... so that's BEFORE Arthur's birthday. Short of sticking in a time jump of about nine months, that's never going to work.**

**I swear, there are times when I wonder if the show's writers pay any attention at all with regards to continuity in their ****time-lines.**** It's almost as bad as their travel directions, such as the ****infamous**** "go north over the White Mountains to reach Ealdor" from Coming of Arthur. Uh, BBC, on your own map the White Mountains are west of Camelot, and Ealdor is east... Yeah, Arthur and co really went north over those mountains to get there... (Rolls eyes)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 47: A Lesson in Vengeance ~Part 1~

"This is nice, isn't it? Just the two of us?"

"You mean three?"

Gwen smiled at Arthur, before the two of them glanced back to where Merlin rode a short distance behind them. They weren't that far from the city, on one of the most popular trails for nobles going out for a morning ride, and the weather couldn't have been better.

Arthur grinned.

"Merlin? Merlin doesn't count."

The warlock snorted.

"And who was it that suggested we ride together, hmm? You. Although, as I remember it, I was supposed to be going out by myself, but then you and Gwen just happened to be at the stables when I got there and you so graciously suggested I come with you."

Arthur gave him a look of sympathy.

"Your head still bothering you?"

Merlin's expression turned to one of resignation, which in turn reveal just how tired he actually was. The last few days had not been good on his ability to sleep.

"You mean the constant echo I'm getting from the Isle of the Blessed, combined with the constant distraction of prayers to the Old Magic? Yeah, they're still bothering me."

Gwen chuckled at his self-depreciating tone.

"I know you can get used to it, Merlin. You've managed the same with other things before now."

Merlin rolled his eyes at the tease.

"That's right, make fun of the warlock when his magic is literally being a pain in the neck, and head. If I can't get a decent night's sleep soon, I might steal one from Arthur. The amount of time he spends in bed, he won't miss it."

Both Gwen and Arthur laughed at that, and the cheerful air remained as they continued along the trail. But barely a hundred yards further along it, something exploded in front of Arthur's horse causing it to rear up and leap to the side in surprise.

The movement flung Arthur against his stirrups, whereby his saddle suddenly slid and he was tipped out of it. He fell heavily to the ground as two bandits came charging out of the undergrowth, but they didn't get further than three strides before Merlin pointed at them.

"_Astrice!_"

The force with which they were flung back shocked even Merlin, who had only intended to stun them, and there was no doubting that the moment they hit something they would be dead instantly.

Arthur got to his feet, and turned to his friend.

"Wasn't that overreacting just a bit?"

Merlin cringed.

"Sorry, I misjudged that. I've a lot more power than I did a few days ago, and I'm still getting used to it." He got off his horse to go inspect one of the men, and backed off as soon as he'd confirmed they were dead. "No interrogation, not for these two."

Arthur came over, and tactfully disguised his own reaction to the state one of the attackers was in. Namely the one that had hit a rock.

"I don't think we'd have needed one, these were obviously small-time bandits. They were probably sat in wait for some of the noblewomen or less sword-skilled men to pass by. They would have been after money or jewels, it happens often enough, though I'll have to have a word with knight in charge of patrols. This area needs to be checked more often."

"Yes, it does."

They left the bandits where they were, and headed back to where Gwen waited atop her horse. She seemed a little shaken, but smiled once she saw they were ok. The only one who was hurt, was Arthur, and it wasn't that bad.

They returned to the castle, Arthur sharing Gwen's horse, and he sent a patrol back to bury the dead men after checking them for any clues as to where they were from. In the meantime he then went to see Gaius, who showed a great deal more concern for the incident that Arthur had.

"You were very fortunate, Sire. A fall like that, you could have broken your neck."

Gaius applied salve to the scrapes and bruising on Arthur's left arm, while the king frowned.

"I'm still surprised that bandits would dare set an ambush so close to the city. They should have known it would be almost certain death. Even when the ladies of the court do go out for a ride, they always have an escort, and there were only two bandits. It was suicide no matter how you looked at it."

The physician finished covering the salve-coated area with bandage, and stepped back so that Arthur could get to his feet.

"Well, unfortunately sometimes people go to foolish lengths for the sake of coin. But it was their choice, and they suffered the consequences."

Arthur grimaced.

"Well at least their death was quick."

At that remark, Merlin, who had just walked in, visibly flinched.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen again." He frowned. "Although, don't you think it was a coincidence they were there? That they attacked. We weren't the first to leave the stables this morning. There was another set of riders five minutes ahead of us, with two noblewomen with them. I've just asked the stablehands... If an easy target was what those men were looking for, then why did they let them pass and attack us instead?"

"You think it was a deliberate ambush?"

Merlin's expression hardened.

"I've had a look at your saddle... The girth had been unpicked and restitched. It was designed to break. If I hadn't been there, and you'd fallen worse than you did, even just those two men could have killed both you and Gwen. Someone has tried to kill you, Arthur, and we need to find out who."

Arthur rose to his feet, his expression becoming unreadable as it often did when he learnt of an assassination attempt. They'd happened to him so much, that in some ways he'd become numb to them.

He then went quiet, thoughtful.

"Only three people have regular access to my saddle. Me, my manservant who we both know would never do anything like that... and Tyr Seward. But he's been in charge of my personal stables for five years, and has never done a thing wrong."

Gwen took hold of Arthur's arm, and spoke solemnly.

"But sometimes people do foolish things for the sake of money."

Her words broke Arthur from his impasse, and he nodded.

"Merlin, have Tyr arrested and brought to the Council Chambers, and then go with Sir Leon to search his house. I shall ask him for the truth myself, once the two of you return."

Merlin nodded once and left, feeling a sense of uneasiness in his gut. He knew Tyr well, as a cheerful young man without a harsh word for anyone. He was certainly an improvement on the grouches he'd replaced, the pair that had bullied Merlin until the incident with the Speaking Spell 'ghost' had made both decide to seek work elsewhere a couple of weeks later. Tyr adored working with the horses, despite the smell of the stables, and took great pride in working for the King.

Merlin forced himself to push those thoughts aside. For all he knew there could be enchantments involved, and Tyr could have taken part against his will, but at the same time Gwen was right... Sometimes money, if it were a large enough amount, could prove too tempting even for the most honest of people.

It was Gwaine who he sent off to arrest Tyr, trusting him to be firm yet gentle with the stablehand, and that job would be done as the house Tyr shared with his mother was checked. That was the part Merlin wasn't looking forward to, knowing that his serious expression and escort of knights made him a daunting sight as he strode through the lower town.

When he arrived at the house he knocked lightly rather than pound on the door. So long as part of him hoped for Tyr's innocence, he would be polite and calm to the young man's mother.

An ageing woman opened the door, and frowned in confusion when Merlin gently pushed her aside to enter.

"Gelda Seward? You son, Tyr Seward, lives here with you?"

She nodded, starting to look frightened as Leon and three other knights followed Merlin in.

"Is he in some kind of trouble?"

Leon answered her.

"He's been arrested on suspicion of treason."

"No, that can't be! You've made a mistake! My Tyr's as loyal to the King as you are."

Merlin's quiet voice cut across the sounds of the knights searching the house.

"Or perhaps not."

He held up a spool of thick, red thread... exactly the same as what had been used to sabotage the saddle. It had been hidden under the mattress of Tyr's bed.

Leon regarded it.

"Does it match?"

Merlin pulled the lengths of thread he'd taken from the saddle out of his pocket, and held them in his palm and the spool in the other before he whispered.

"_Gif thu langest, edhweirfe._" His eyes glowed softly, and the broken scraps first assembled themselves back into their original whole... and then that length attached itself to the trailing end from the spool. He then looked to Gelda, solemn. "The thread used to sabotage the King's saddle has returned to where it came from, and it came from this spool. Unless other evidence is brought to light from Tyr's testimony, I'm afraid we will have to assume he is guilty."

Merlin indicated to Leon that he should do his best to keep the now wailing Gelda calm, while he returned to the castle with the incriminating spool of thread. But he was forced not to wince as he did so, for in keeping his new level of power properly restrained, he'd left himself open to further echo's from the Isle. It was going to be a while before he got his new 'balancing act' mastered.

He arrived at the Council Chambers ten minutes after leaving Gelda and Tyr's house, and Arthur was waiting for him along with several knights, Gaius, Gwen, and the man accused.

Merlin handed the spool to him, and then turned apologetically to Tyr.

"I found it in the home shared by Tyr Seward and his mother. When magically commanded to return to the source from which it came, the thread used on your saddle rejoined that which on that spool. The two were originally one, they are the same."

Arthur examined the spool, and then looked at the man before him.

"Who put you up to this, Tyr? Tell the truth, for my Court Sorcerer will know if you are lying."

Arthur glanced at Merlin, who after hesitating grimaced and nodded as he then touched a hand to Tyr's shoulder. Through that contact, he would sense if what was said was truth or deceit.

Tyr flinched at that, fear rising in his eyes.

"No-one. No one has put me up to anything, Sire."

Arthur's voice was firm.

"Are you saying you acted alone? That you had no help, no accomplice?"

"I don't know anything about these things you're talking about! I've done nothing, Sire, save look after your horse and tack like I always do."

Merlin shuddered and let go of Tyr, before composing himself and putting his hand back into place. When Arthur looked at him, he sighed.

"I'm only tired, I'll manage for the rest of the questioning. Thus far, he has answered truthfully to every question. No one has asked him to sabotage your saddle, and he does not know how the thread came to be in his home. It was certainly planted."

Arthur took a deep breath, and his expression softened.

"Then I must ask you, Tyr, is there anyone you suspect may be the one who did this? If you know someone, then give me their name." Tyr hesitated and then shook his head, much to Arthur's consternation when Merlin shook his head to indicate that was a lie. "Why protect them?"

Tyr glanced towards Gwen, shaking under the pressure of the questioning.

"One of the horses had colic a few nights ago, so I slept in the stable to keep an eye on them. I woke and saw someone, going over your saddle a few nights ago, but that's all. I don't know who it was!

Tyr seemed to collapse on himself, shaking his head over and over as Merlin released his hold and stepped back. He then faced Arthur.

"Let him be. He does know who he saw, but he's too terrified to say. I propose he be put in secure quarters until he feels safe enough to tell us, and that his mother be brought into the castle as well. Concern for her safety could be contributing to his fear."

Arthur nodded in agreement, and addressed the stablehand.

"You and your mother will each be moved to a guest chamber within this castle. You will not be permitted contact with each other, but I will ensure that you are both kept safe until this matter is resolved. When you feel ready to speak of you know or suspect, tell the guard and Merlin will come speak with you."

Arthur looked to Gwaine, and indicated Tyr.

"See to it that it is done, and also that Tyr's home is kept secure until he and his mother return. I will not tolerate it being looted in their absence."

Gwaine took hold of Tyr by the arm and started to lead him out.

"I'll see to it."

Once the knights and Tyr had gone, Arthur then turned to Merlin. The warlock did not look well.

"Are you all right?"

Merlin tried to wave him off, but there was no denying he looked like he was in pain.

"Really, I'm fine. I'm just tired."

Arthur gave him a long look, and then looked to the nearby physician.

"Gaius, I want you to see Merlin back to his chambers, and dose him with a sleeping draft." When Merlin went to protect, Arthur shook his head. "Don't argue, Merlin. I'm relieving you of your duties for the rest of the day, and I promise that I will not leave this castle until you have woken up. So you don't need to worry about me. All you need to worry about is getting the rest that you so clearly need."

Gaius led Merlin out, the warlock no longer protesting, and once they'd left Gwen came forward to stand at Arthur's side.

"Don't worry. With a few hours of good sleep under his belt, Merlin will rested enough to find the one responsible. And perhaps, by morning, Tyr will feel able to tell us who he saw." She took hold of his hand. "Just keep your promise to Merlin, and don't go anywhere. I've already lost my brother, I couldn't bear to lose you too."

Arthur cupped the side of her face, smiling.

"I'm here, Guinevere. I always will be. I'll never leave you, I promise you that."

Gwen kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked out, her smile fading to disdainful frown as soon as he could no longer see her. She then stopped by her chambers to retrieve the dagger she kept under her bed, and concealed it in the folds of her dress before departing from those rooms.

She headed for the guest rooms, but not by the main hallways. Instead she descended to the ground floor, and came back up using the route and narrow stairway that Merlin had used to much as a servant. No one but a handful of the servants would be aware of that route, and certainly the guards hadn't considered it. For when it brought her out at the end of the disused hallway of guest rooms, the only guards visible were the pair at the junction with the main hallway.

Gwen watched and waited, counting on curiosity and tension to make Tyr reveal which of the rooms he was in. But she would not chance searching them one-by-one, lest the sounds of the doors catch the attention of the guards.

After a few minutes one of the doors opened and Tyr peered out, clearly still frightened, and after he ducked back in and closed the door, Gwen walked over to it as casually as if out for a morning stroll.

She entered the room and closed the door silently, before walking over to where Tyr now stood at the window.

"Tyr."

He turned, startled, and the fear returned to his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

Gwen smiled.

"Nothing to worry about. I just wanted to talk. You can come closer."

Reluctantly he moved away from the window, but still remained a few strides away from her. He then began to wring his hands anxiously.

"I won't tell them, I swear. You have my word... Just please, don't hurt my mother."

Gwen closed the remaining distance, as her hand went discretely to the blade hidden in the folds of her gown.

"I believe you." She stopped in front of him, still smiling. "But your mother isn't the problem, you are."

He frowned.

"Me?"

Gwen's smile faded.

"It's not what you haven't said, it's what you may yet say."

Before he could react, she stabbed him, and then drew the blade before wiping it clean on his clothing once he'd dropped to the floor. Gwen left him there in the growing pool of blood, and departed from the guest room by the say way she'd entered. Unseen and unheard, just like the servant she no longer was.

Katryn was still out doing her chores when Gwen returned the dagger to its place under the bed, and Balther's nursemaid was also easily dismissed once Gwen when into his rooms next-door.

Once the maid was gone, Gwen then went to where her son lay asleep for his afternoon nap, and leaned down to kiss him gently on the forehead before she whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Arthur is gone soon. And then Camelot will be yours and mine, forever and ever, and your Aunt Morgana will protect us."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Dun dun dun! Yeah, Gwen hasn't turned on her son. I don't think even Morgana could make a mother as caring as Gwen want to kill her son, so naturally twisting that maternal instinct into a desire to 'protect' Balther from Arthur, would be the way to go.**

**I'll see you all tomorrow with the next part :)**


	48. A Lesson in Vengeance 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here's part 2. Apologies for the delay, but this is a ****hectic**** week for me. The drama group I'm in hosted our opening night of Blithe Spirit today, with two more nights to follow, and I'm the Stage Manager and in charge of all the sound effects. As a result most of my writing time the past few days has been used for set tweaking and dress ****rehearsals**** instead. But I should catch up with everything again next week :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 48: A Lesson in Vengeance ~Part 2~

The day had dawned clear, and yet the air in the guest chamber was grim, as the King and Queen of Camelot, and their Court Sorcerer, looked on as the Court Physician examined the dead man in the centre of the room.

Gaius was solemn as he rose to his feet, after examining the obvious stab wound to Tyr's chest.

"The blade, it punctured his heart. He suffered very little, I'm glad to say.

Arthur frowned, doing his best to hide how upset he was. Tyr had been quiet close to being considered a real friend.

"And what of the night patrols? Have they been spoken to?"

Merlin grimaced, and then sighed in frustration.

"The only guards were the ones at the junction with the main hallway... It seems no one cared to remember the narrow stairway at the far end of this hallway. It would have been easy for the assassin to come up those stairs, enter this room, kill Tyr and leave without anyone the wiser." When Arthur got up, clearly furious, Merlin interrupted him before he could speak. "I've already spoken to Georg, who was equally angered by the stupidity of his deputy, who was the one in charge of assigning guards last night. His deputy has been formally warned for his lack of care, and will be on probation for the next three months."

Arthur cursed under his breath.

"Small comfort that will be for Gelda Seward." He started to pace. "Very few people know that stairway, not even Morgana knows that one. So either one of the handful of people who know of it did this, there's another spy among the servants who has discovered it, or we have been infiltrated by an undisguised saboteur who has happened across it."

Merlin nodded.

"I'll summon all the servants for inspection, and ask Katryn to mark them. If the killer is among them, then I'll know the moment they start wandering about to try anything else."

"Do it." Arthur ran a hand over his face, as Gwen came over to comfort him. "Gwen, see to it that Tyr gets a proper burial, and arrange for his mother to have the rent on her home suspended for the rest of her life. Her son died while under our protection, and so I wish to make sure she always has a home."

Gwen held him by the arm, solemn as she nodded.

"I'll sort it out."

Merlin and Gwen both left the guest room, each going their separate ways once they reached the main hall. The warlock headed to the Queen's chambers, where he then peered in and spotted Katryn putting several dresses away.

He cleared his throat to get her attention, and spoke when he turned.

"We need to call the servants together for inspection, and I need you to mark them all. Tyr Seward is dead, and someone who knows the citadel well, did it."

Katryn set down the dress she'd been holding, draping it over the top of the dressing screen while Merlin came fully into the room. But then she paused, and glanced at him with a small frown.

"Merlin... Have you noticed anything about Gwen of late?"

Merlin shook his head, raising his eyebrows.

"No, not really. Something she's said? Something she's done?"

The half-dryad continued to frown, hesitant.

"No, it's nothing in particular. It just seems that, the past few days since you returned from the Isle, she hasn't quiet been herself. She spends far more time with Balther, less on her walks in the town, and she seems almost possessive of him. One time, when Arthur was present, she almost seemed to go out of her way to distract him from going near their son."

Merlin shrugged a little, unconcerned.

"Well is that so surprising she act odd? She was kidnapped by Morgana, tortured, and her brother died. For some people it can take a few days before the emotional effects for that sort of thing sink in, once the numbness of the aftermath has faded. Arthur has been so busy, that being with Balther would be a far more consistent source of comfort for her. Just give her some time. I know she told us what happened in the tower, but we still can't begin to comprehend what it was like to endure what Morgana put her through."

Katryn turned aside, her concern becoming far more evident.

"But that's what worries me... What if Gwen didn't get away as unharmed by it as we'd thought?"

~(-)~

She walked out into the woods with confidence and discretion, the task of ordering the proper burial for Tyr Seward having been done in the shortest time possible. The one person she trusted, would be waiting for her, to find out how their plan had gone.

Gwen paused beside a tree, smiling as she ran her hand over the unnaturally twisted vine that hung from it. She was close to the meeting place now, and would be there in just a few more strides.

Morgana came out of hiding as she approached.

"Guinevere."

Gwen came to a stop beside her, downcast and concerned.

"The plan failed, Arthur still lives."

Morgana's expression became serious.

"Does Arthur suspect you?"

"Not yet." Gwen followed as the witch began to walk along the trail. "But a stablehand saw me. He was almost certain to tell them everything given time."

Morgana stopped, turned, and smiled.

"Was? I trust you have some good news for me then."

"I did what had to be done."

Morgana nodded.

"Good. But remember, with Tyr gone, you must find someone else to take the fall. When Arthur dies, you have to be beyond all suspicion. You must have the support of the Knights. Only with their allegiance will your path to the Throne be clear."

Gwen frowned.

"But what good is all this? Arthur is still alive."

"For now." Morgana smiled. "By tonight you'll have everything you need to finish the job."

"But Arthur's doubled the guard. There are patrols night and day, and he will ensure all the back passages are watched. I will not be able to move about as I did before. I can't risk leaving."

Morgana reached out to her, reassuring.

"Gwen, it is I that will come to you, just as I did a few days ago. If I am careful, no one will ever know I entered the city."

The planning may have continued, but for the sound of horses approaching. When a flash of red became visible, revealing it was a patrol of knights, Gwen quickly threw up her hood and ran in one direction while Morgana fled in another after knocking the men from their horses.

Gwen ran until she was back in sight of the citadel walls, and proceeded to pull her hair from under her cloak and stroll towards the gates as if she'd been out for nothing more than a walk.

She was almost back to her chambers when a voice stopped her, Merlin calling out as he came alone the hall.

"Gwen. I've been looking everywhere for you. Arthur's been beside himself with worry."

Gwen smiled.

"Well there was no need to worry. I was just taking a walk in the meadow. Since Elyan died... sometimes I just need time to myself."

Merlin frowned in concern.

"I understand, but you should be careful. One of the patrols has just been attacked, by someone with magic."

Gwen brought a hand to her chest, worry written across her features.

"It was? I didn't know. Thank you, Merlin. I'll make sure to be more careful until we're sure the culprit has been found."

Merlin watched her go, his small smile remaining on his face until she was out of sight. But then his expression faded into seriousness. She was wearing her Amulet and never took it off, and yet Gwaine had been knocked out briefly by his fall when he was yanked from his saddle by magic. There was no way she could _not_ have known something had happened, and yet she showed no real concern in the least. But then if she'd been thinking about Elyan, grieving, that could be enough for her not to notice. He had, after all, reset the amulets within a few seconds of them triggering.

Merlin turned to seek out Gaius in Gwaine's chambers, where the knight had been taken as soon as he'd made his report. The physician was just finishing his diagnosis when Merlin entered. Arthur was there as well.

"No broken bones, I'm glad to say. But you're going to need to rest for a day or so."

Arthur glanced at Merlin when he entered, but then turned his attention back to Gwaine.

"Anything else you remember?"

Gwaine shook his head.

"Nothing. One minute I was pursuing them through the trees, and the next I woke up flat on the ground."

"So you're sure it was sorcery?"

This time Gwaine nodded.

"Aye, it was. I'd recognise the grip of magic anywhere, and it was powerful too."

Arthur's frown deepened.

"You think it was Morgana?"

"It's possible. The question is, who was she meeting there?"

Merlin came closer as Arthur murmured.

"But why would she risk a meeting so close to the citadel?"

"Maybe she had to." Merlin's expression was serious. "Maybe whoever she was meeting was here in Camelot."

Arthur stood.

"But until we have more to go on, it's just idle speculation... Merlin, Gaius, see what you can find in the woods. Perhaps there's something there that has been overlooked."

The physician and the warlock left the room, Merlin murmuring to his mentor.

"I don't think this is over. Whoever is responsible for the attack on Arthur's life, what's to stop them from trying again?"

Gaius sighed.

"Well the citadel is on full alert. Every entrance and every exit is being watched. So long as we are vigilant, Arthur should be safe so long as he remains inside the castle."

Merlin frowned.

"But that's just it, what if he's not safe here? What if Camelot is the most dangerous place he could be? Who could have had access to the stables, or known the back stairway to where Tyr was being kept? Who knew that he would do anything to protect his mother?" Merlin reached into his shirt for his amulet, and activated three of the symbols. "Gwaine, Leon, Mordred, I want one of you to remain near Arthur at all times during the day and be ready to protect him. Suspect everyone until we have evidence as to who is responsible for Tyr's death."

The two of them kept walking, neither noticing when Gwen slipped out of an alcove behind them and walked the other way. She went to Balther's room, to sit and watch him as he played with his toys, and later when his tutor came by for an hour to give him his reading lesson.

She remained with her son until mid-afternoon, at which point she left for her customary walk through the town.

She smiled at and greeted the people as she always did, even as inside she loathed them and worried how it was Morgana would find her. But she needn't have concerned herself, for as she paused to glance at a market stall, an old woman in a shawl stopped beside her and took hold of her hand.

Gwen almost yelped in surprise, but immediately calmed when she recognised the old woman as Morgana under an ageing spell.

The witch passed two vials into her grasp, while the queen pretended to smile and greet her as she greeted many others during her walks.

"The yellow liquid is Valerian, put it in his food or drink to render him unconscious. The other is Henbane, tip some into his ear once he's out cold."

Gwen tucked the vials into a pocket, and then with one last smile she let go of Morgana's hands as if she'd merely been saying hello.

"It was a pleasure talking to you."

Morgana smiled and turned away.

"And you too, my dear."

~(-)~

"Merlin, come look at this. Tell me what you think."

Gaius waited beside a tree, in the area where Gwaine had been attacked, and pointed to an unusually twisted vine on the trunk. Merlin was quick to stride over from where he searched nearby, and he touched a hand to the vine when he reached it.

He then frowned.

"This isn't natural, it was twisted using magic, but the trace is too weak to say who. It's definitely a marker for a meeting place, and I would say with almost complete certainty that Morgana put it here. She's the only wielder of magic out there, who would put one here. Any other that might attack us, would only do so if she urged them on."

Gaius glanced at him.

"Do not become overconfident, in your new position as the Leader of the Old Religion. While you may be that in name, and literally as well but few know that, there will be many out there who will not heed your decrees until you have proven yourself worthy to make them."

Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"And how many of those people do you think would live near Camelot, a kingdom where my powers and wisdom are now _very_ well-known?"

Gaius gave him a long look.

"You've made your point, but you'd still best heed my warning. You've learnt by now that there is no such thing as being too prepared."

Merlin turned away from the tree, and started searching for tracks.

"Well now that we've found the meeting point, we need to find where the conspirators were when Gwaine saw and chased them." He flung his mind out, searching as he did back in the Impenetrable Forest, and spotted a flutter of something grey on a bramble not far from them. "This way, there's something over here."

Gaius followed Merlin through the undergrowth to a narrow game-trail. It was marked with recent footprints, deep enough and far enough apart to indicate the person who made them had been running. It was on that trail that Merlin plucked a shred of decorative cloth, that looked as though it were from the hem of an expensive garment.

Gaius accepted it, and pulled a magnifying lens from his bag to take a closer look.

"Raw imported silk. Traders ask a small fortune for it. Whoever that belongs to is wealthy, for it's threaded with gold and silver as well. Only those of the highest rank could afford such a thing."

Merlin accepted the scrap and examined it himself.

"So if that person were meeting Morgana, then it would mean Tyr's killer is a high-ranking member of the court. One who has been in Camelot long enough to have learnt the castle's back passages."

Gaius grimaced.

"Which unfortunately doesn't narrow it down much. I know of no less than thirty individuals who could afford that silk, and even if you use you magic to truth-say, it will take time to interrogate them all."

Merlin narrowed his eyes, at the thought of using his magic to tell truth from lies. He'd managed to dampen the echoes and prayers down to a comfortable level, but the casting of any sustained spells would leave him open to them again. He felt better after yesterday's sleeping draft, but still not fully recovered.

He sighed, and looked up at the darkening sky.

"I think we should head back, before it gets dark. I'll investigate further in the morning, once I've had a good night's sleep and cleared my head some more. If you could make me another sleeping potion, although a milder one this time? Something just to dull the edge of the disturbances from my magic?"

Gaius patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll make you something, although don't come to rely on them. The sooner you get to grips with your increased magic, the better."

Merlin nodded at that, agreeing completely. He'd had so many new things thrown at him of late, and was still trying to settle them all. Outwardly he seemed fine, but the balance inside of him was teetering unsteadily at times.

They arrived back at the castle just as the sun set, and after Gaius headed off to make the promised sleeping draft for Merlin, the warlock pulled the scrap of silk from his pocket.

Merlin frowned, and on impulse made a detour to Gwen's chambers. Katryn answered him when he knocked, but there was no sign of the queen.

The half-dryad regarded him solemnly.

"Have you given more thought to what I said earlier?"

Merlin nodded, and handed over the silk.

"I have, and I want to know if you recognise this. Gaius and I found it in the woods, very close to where the patrol was attacked."

Katryn accepted the scrap, and turned it in her hands to get a proper look. She then went very still, before darting to the basket of laundry near the dressing screen.

Merlin came over as she dug through the contents, and watched as she pulled out Gwen's blue-grey cloak. She then began to go along all the edges, which were grey silk with gold and silver threads, and stopped with a dread they both felt when she found a piece of that border missing.

The scrap matched the gap exactly, and Katryn's voice was as chill as the feeling in Merlin's heart.

"Gwen wore this for her walk this morning, and was out at the time the patrol was attacked."

She raised her head to look at Merlin in the eyes as he spoke.

"And where is Gwen now?"

Katryn dropped the cloak from numb fingers.

"...Dining with Arthur."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Dun dun dun! I'll have part three up tomorrow :)**


	49. A Lesson in Vengeance 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Part 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 49: A Lesson in Vengeance ~Part 3~

Merlin and Katryn stared at each other more a moment longer, before both turned to run out the door. Merlin led the way in the mad dash to Arthur's chambers, and the sight that greeted them was the very thing they had not wanted to find.

Arthur, slumped over in his chair, and deathly pale. His amulet had been set on the table, likely removed before he was fully unconscious so that it wouldn't trigger. The Amulets of the Round Table weren't known to more than a handful outside the Brotherhood, meaning there was little doubt that Gwen was the one who had taken it off.

Merlin rushed to his side, checking his pulse with fingers and his life with magic.

"He's been poisoned. Whatever it is, it's slow acting, but it's moving through him like an unrelenting tide." He gripped Arthur under the arms. "Help me get him to his bed."

Katryn rushed to assist, and the two of them were just tucking the covers over the king when a crowd of people rushed in through the door.

Gwen was in the lead, Gaius at her heels, and there were several knights although Gwaine, Percival, Leon, and Mordred were nowhere to be seen. Almost as though she had gone out-of-her-way to bring the men least familiar.

Merlin ignored her for the time being, and looked to Gaius instead.

"He's been poisoned."

The old man hastened over, as Gwen frowned and came further into the room. She was glaring at Merlin.

"Yes, I know. I went and got Gaius as soon as Arthur collapsed." She brought a hand to her mouth, seemingly distressed as tears welled up in her eyes. "We were just sat, eating our meal and talking, when he suddenly slumped unconscious. I tried waking him but he wouldn't respond."

Gaius glanced at her.

"If the poison rendered him unconscious, then why didn't his amulet alert us that he was in trouble?"

Gwen wiped at the tears now streaming down her face.

"I don't know, it just stayed silent... almost as if it had been sabotaged." She paused as if realising something, and then her gaze moved once again to Merlin. "Mine and Arthur's food and drink are checked for poison using charms make by our Court Sorcerer, just as the amulets were. If both failed at the same time, that could only mean one thing... Merlin, how could you? How could you betray us?"

She gestured to the knights and pointed to Merlin in indication he should be seized, but before they could move even two strides the warlock uttered six commanding words.

"My life, my king, for Camelot."

Gwen frowned when the knights stopped and turned to look at her, for while there had been no incantation, no magic, they had done so as suddenly as if moved by sorcery.

"What are you doing? Arrest him!"

Merlin let out a long sigh, and pointed at the queen.

"Seize her, but do not harm her. She's a victim in this."

Gwen gasped in surprised as two knights took her by the arms, and began to struggle futility against them.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Merlin came over, watched by both her and the knights. His expression was solemn.

"A long time ago, when I was instated secretly as First Advisor, Arthur had a code-phrase and instructions given to all the Knights. Should ever they hear that phrase uttered, then they are to obey the commands of the one who did so. They were later told that the holder of the phrase was me, when I became a nobleman." He stopped in front of her. "I am the biggest obstacle between Morgana and the Throne, and Arthur knew there would always be the temptation for her to enchant a high-ranked member of the court in an attempt to either get at him or me directly. He knew that no one could be beyond suspicion in that, not even himself or you."

Gwen stared at him, utterly confused.

"What are you saying?"

Merlin regarded her seriously.

"What it means is that, in times of great emergency when I believe either you or Arthur to have been enchanted, I can seize command of this kingdom for the duration of the emergency. And if you believe me to be lying, then it will be simple enough to have Lord Geoffrey bring forth the document confirming it. Arthur has had me named as Regent Successor, ever since the incident with the Dorocha... Even if Arthur were to die, Morgana could not use you to take the Throne, because while you would remain Queen, I would be Regent King and hold authority over you. Until the day Prince Balther came of age and could ascend to the Throne himself... Arthur is no fool, and made sure to block those avenues just in case of something like this."

Gwen's expression dissolved into rage and she started to shriek.

"_Let go of me this instant! I command it!_"

She stilled when Merlin took hold of her chin.

"So why did you poison Arthur? What motive is there in your heart?"

Gwen jerked her chin from his grasp, her voice venomous.

"I will not let him hurt my son!"

"_Swefe nu._" Gwen went limp in the grasp of the two knights, and Merlin sighed. "That answered that... Morgana turned a mother's love and desire to protect her child, against his father. She enchanted Gwen to believe that Arthur meant to hurt Balther, and that that only she, Morgana, could keep the prince safe." He glanced at the knights and Katryn. "Take her to her chambers and keep her under constant watch. She shouldn't wake for several hours, but we need to be sure she doesn't run off to Morgana."

The knights all nodded at the command and left, leaving only Gaius and Merlin in the room with the king.

Merlin walked over to where the physician had continued his examination despite the scene going on, and Gaius answered the unspoken question in the warlock's expression.

"I don't know what was used to render him unconscious, but he has traces of tincture around his ear. He's been poisoned with Henbane. The only way to cure it is with magic."

Merlin's eyes narrowed as he focused on the task at hand.

"Then I'd best get to work, hadn't I?" He placed his hands over Arthur's chest and took a deep breath. Summoning up all the strength he knew he would need for this task. "_Ic the thuurhealle thinu licsar. Mid thamsundorcraeft thaere ealdan ae!_"

Merlin let out a gasp as he finished the spell, and he stood up with his hands to his head groaning from the Isle-echoes his use of magic had let in. It took him a few moments to gather himself, and turn back to where Gaius now checked Arthur for signs of improvement.

Tense moments followed, before the king frowned ever so slightly and rolled over in bed as if he had merely been in a normal sleep.

Both Gaius and Merlin laughed in relief, as the physician hugged his former ward.

"Well done, Merlin. Well done!"

They were just about to settle down to wait for Arthur to wake, when the door burst open and Mordred rushed in. His expression was urgent.

"We have a problem! There must have been a servant eavesdropping when Gwen accused you of poisoning the king! Word is spreading through the castle like a wildfire, along with the news that you have 'imprisoned' the Queen. A large number of the castle guards appear to believe you have enchanted the Knights, and they've begun barricading parts of the citadel to form a resistance! They will not listen to our commands to cease!"

Merlin looked to Arthur, then at Gaius.

"It's going to be an hour at least before he wakes. "We can't risk rousing him now, not when he's still recovering from the poison and the spell." He turned now to Mordred. "Guard Arthur. If anyone enters this room with the intention to move him, use your magic to keep them at bay."

He started towards the door, and Mordred frowned.

"What about you? Where are you going?"

"I need to break Morgana's enchantment on Gwen."

Gaius followed him, and as Mordred closed Arthur's door behind them, he frowned.

"Do you believe you can do it at such short notice? To break a spell upon the mind, in your current state, what if you accidentally hurt her?"

Merlin shook his head, bleak.

"I'll manage. There's a way I think I can do it, without actually having to cast anything on her. I won't know until I try."

There was shouting in the hallway ahead, and when two of the regular castle guards came into view, Merlin pulled Gaius back around the corner with a curse. There was no way to tell at a glance, if these guards were among those who believed him to be a usurper.

Gaius peered out, and ducked back in when he confirmed the guards were still there. It was the pair who were always on duty in the nobles' wing at this time, and who he had passed on his way to Arthur's chambers with Gwen.

"What now?"

Merlin pulled off his jacket and neckerchief, and rolled them into a bundle he then passed to the physician.

"We find out just how stupid Camelot's guards can be."

A few moments later two old men were walking along the hall towards the guards, who nodded to Gaius, but then frowned and drew their swords when they looked at the elderly Merlin. A man they did not recognise at all.

"Who are you?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and began to grumble testily.

"What kind of a damn fool question is that? I am who I am and I am who I was and I am who I will always be."

The guards glanced at Gaius, who remained impassive.

"That's no answer."

Merlin snorted.

"What other answer is there? It's the only answer worth giving."

"What are you doing here?"

At that question, Merlin shook his head in disbelief.

"_Incredible._ You follow one idiot question with another!" He pointed to the physician beside him. "I'm here visiting my good friend Gaius, as you perfectly well know!"

"No you're not. Not unless we says so, you're not."

Merlin could tell at this point that Gaius was trying not to laugh, for the old man's eyebrow was slowly rising.

"But you already said so. I passed by here with Gaius not ten minutes ago! You said so and I did so!"

The guard glanced at his fellow.

"No we didn't."

Merlin jabbed at them with a finger.

"What on earth is wrong with you? Was there something interesting in your tea before you started your shift, hmm? It's hardly any wonder that people are being killed in the guest quarters, or assassins are roaming the halls, if you can't even remember who you're letting pass and who're you're not. You let me pass, and I thank you for that. And now, apparently, I have to let myself out!"

Merlin stomped past them, Gaius following after giving the two guards a disapproving look. As soon as the two of them were close to Gwen's chambers, and well out of earshot of those guards, he then shook his head as Merlin resumed his normal physical age and took back his jacket and neckerchief.

"There are times, Merlin, when you prove just how right you are about the state of castle security. Georg needs to be a bit more selective in his choices of men, I believe."

Merlin shrugged.

"Don't blame him. Most of the time the guards don't start showing their stupidity until they've become complacent in their jobs. But I will let him know he needs to give those two a good scare." They turned the last corner to Gwen's chambers, and entered it with a nod from the knights outside. Inside Merlin glanced at those knights who were there, and spoke solemnly. "The King is safe, and will recover. You go out and help the rest of the Knights restore order to the Citadel."

The two knights left, and as she watched Merlin cross the room to where she sat beside Gwen's bed, Katryn spoke.

"You're going to break the enchantment on her?"

Merlin nodded, settling himself in the chair on the opposite side of where Gwen lay unconscious.

"I must, if we're to stop the chaos in the Citadel from getting any worse." He glanced at both her and Gaius. "Don't let anyone disturb me. I'm not sure how long this will take."

Merlin closed his eyes and reached for the Old Magic. He pulled himself towards it, or perhaps it pulled him, but whichever it was his awareness of his physical body ceased and he found himself stood in the place that had once been the domain of the Triple Goddess.

Without conscious though his gaze pierced the web to locate Gwen, and the tendrils of malice and magic that wrapped her so clearly now to his eyes. He sank down through the web to her side, and reached out to grasp those threads of darkness.

Morgana's hatred stung against his grip but could not harm him, as he ripped her spell apart. Once not a shred of it remained around Gwen, he then gently cocooned the queen's mind with threads of pure magic. Morgana would not be able to take control of her mind ever again.

That task completed, Merlin then reached for the trailing ends of Morgana's spell, and using them as a guide he began to search for her. It took a while, for her presence seemed to repel the will of the Old Magic like water on oil, but he did find her just four miles from the city walls. She was sat by a camp-fire, staring into it with a small smile on her face. As if she expected that her puppet queen would bring her victory.

Seeing that, Merlin felt a surge of rage for the witch's complete disregard for the value of other's lives. She was so wrapped up in her own desires, that instead of being a symbiotic draw on the power of the land, like other magic wielders were, her touch was almost parasitical. The Web of Magic cringed at her touch, even if it could not resist her use of its power, and it trembled at the presence of her hate.

It was so... _wrong_... that Merlin could not help his anger as he dropped through the Old Magic to her side and seized her by the throat.

In the outside world, Morgana gasped and began to choke, flailing at the grip on her neck which her frantic fingers could not find. And then even they were restrained, pulled tight against her chest as the unseen pressure began to squeeze the air out of her lungs.

_'Please! I beg you! Don't kill me, please! Let me go!'_

Her mind's words echoed around Merlin where he stood within the Old Magic, his hand still clenched around her throat and the threads of the Old Magic wrapped around her in an ever-tightening embrace.

_'Why should I? Why should I spare someone who is so selfish, so arrogant, so bent on revenge that she doesn't care who or how many people she harms? Why should I spare you, when even the magic of the land itself cringes away from your touch?!'_

Morgana's eyes widened in realisation even as she still fought for breath.

_'Emrys?'_

Merlin regarded her image before him with narrowed eyes, and tightened his grip even further.

_'You are poison, Morgana. You taint everything around you. You kill without care, and even seek to turn those who were once your dearest friends, against one another.'_ His expression became a snarl of anger. _'You don't deserve to live!'_

_'No! Please!'_ Her desperate cry, as her vision began to grey and the unseen bindings tightened even further, fell on deaf ears. And yet just as suddenly she could breath again, even if she remained immobile. _'Emrys?'_

Inside the Old Magic, Merlin had gone still, and a single tear ran down his ephemeral cheek. Around him, he felt the Old Magic whispering to him wordlessly. It didn't want him to kill her, and yet, he knew it would bow to his will whatever he chose to do.

After one last moment of hesitation, Merlin released her and let her slump gasping to the ground.

_'Be grateful, Morgana, because the Old Magic still seems to think you worth saving. But know this... If you EVER attempt to enchant anyone close to Arthur ever again, I WILL kill you. I will hunt you down from within the Old Magic, there will be no hiding from me, and even if it does not want me to, the Old Magic will not stop me from destroying you from within here... Be warned, Morgana, until we meet face-to-face once again.'_

Merlin flung himself back through the Old Magic, back to Camelot, and opened his eyes to find himself staring up at the ceiling with Gaius frantically trying to rouse him. He then became aware of the burning need to breathe, and pulled in a desperate gasp of air.

Merlin convulsed, light-headed and dizzy, as he then curled over onto his side and coughed helplessly while his pulse pounded in his ears. When at last he had his breath back, and his heartbeat slowed to normal, he pushed himself upright and looked to where both Gaius and Katryn were at his sides in urgent concern.

"What happened?"

Gaius placed a hand on his shoulder, and shook him in reprimand as he whispered harshly.

"Whatever you just did, you _stopped breathing!_ Even your _heart _stopped, Merlin! You fell from your chair and lay there as if dead! You were out for over two minutes! Katryn couldn't even feel your magic within you, it was like you were gone!"

Merlin stared at him.

"I was gone? I..." His shoulders slumped in realisation. "I went to walk the Old Magic, to pull Morgana's spell apart from there, but... I didn't know that when I go there I literally leave my body behind!"

Gaius took hold of him by both shoulders now, shaking him with pent up fear for the warlock's life.

"You fool, Merlin! Don't _ever_ scare me like that again! You may be immortal, but you can still die!"

Beside them both, Katryn stiffened, her quiet and startled query breaking both men from the isolation their emotions had put them in. They'd forgotten she was even there.

"_You're immortal?_"

Merlin's gaze snapped to her, and he blanched pale and started to shake his head.

"Please, Katryn, don't tell the others. Please." He closed his eyes. "I just want to be me to them. Regular, strange yet normal, mortal me. I don't want Arthur and the others to worry, about me living on and on after they're gone. It would..."

His words choked off into a sob, but then Katryn finished the sentence for him.

"It would hurt to much." Katryn closed her eyes as he and Gaius watched, and when she opened them again a rare glint of emotion shone there as she turned her head to look at Gwen. "I understand, Merlin, completely. I know how it feels to know you will live far beyond the years of those closest to you. But I gave my friendship to Gwen and everyone else, despite knowing that it will be centuries before I reach my old age." She glanced at him again, and this time with the smallest of smiles. "But I guess I now know that one friend will be with me for a lot longer. I'll keep your secret, Merlin."

She might have said more, but for Gwen starting to rouse. The young queen opened her eyes, gazing up at the canopy of her bed for a few moment before sitting up with a wail.

Katryn was at her side in an instant, as Gwen collapsed into hysterics.

"_I killed Tyr! I poisoned Arthur! What have I been doing?!_"

Katryn held her tight, her words firm.

"You were enchanted, it's not your fault. Arthur is safe and Morgana's spell on you is broken, but right now the citadel guards think that Merlin is trying to take the Throne. You need to take command, and calm things before the King wakes up."

Gwen's shuddered lessened, and she looked to Merlin and Gaius with wide, tear-filled eyes.

"I tried to frame you, Merlin. I tried to get to killed!"

Merlin came over, his own troubles forgotten in the face of Gwen's need.

"It wasn't your fault, and everything is fine now. Morgana can never enchant you like this again, I made sure of you. You have my word, she will never be able to do this to you again, ever." He took hold of Gwen's hands, and guided her off the bed and onto her feet. "Katryn is right, you need to take command. Camelot needs you, Arthur needs you, to do this."

Gwen stood there, still shaking, but then took a deep breath and raised her chin in determination. She then wiped away her tears, and headed for the door with Katryn at her side in support.

"For Camelot, and for Arthur."

~(-)~

When the door of his chambers opened the following morning, after the chaos of the previous night had been calmed by his Queen, Arthur looked up and smiled as his Court Sorcerer walked in.

"Merlin. This is one of the two... possibly three moments in my life where I've actually been glad to see you."

Merlin smiled at the tease, and laughed in relief at seeing Arthur up and about.

"That's my thoughts exactly. How are you feeling?"

Arthur winced a little.

"Like death. Well, death warmed up, at least." His smile faded. "How is Gwen?"

Merlin's smile vanished as well, and he sighed.

"This has hit her hard. It's going to be a while before she gets over it." He paused, and a bit of his smiled returned. "But I'm sure Katryn will help, and Balther. It's hard not to smile when he's climbing all over Scild."

Arthur laughed at that, and stood up.

"Well I guess it's back to work then. Back to the same old routine."

Merlin smiled wryly.

"Is being a King getting too boring for you?"

Arthur eyed him and raised an eyebrow.

"With you around? Never."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: I hope you guys enjoyed my additions, and I'll see you all tomorrow with part 1 of the next sub-ep :)**


	50. Burdens Eased and Lessons Learnt 'Pt1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: This sub starts just a short while after the Arthur and Merlin scene of the previous chapter, just to let you know lol :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 50: Burdens Eased and Lessons Learnt ~Part 1~

The morning light shone brightly against her eyelids, a sudden glare as the curtains were pulled back to let the sunlight in. It roused her from her slumber, and she opened her eyes to the new day. But instead of rising with a smile, Gwen sat up feeling as if she were in a nightmare as the horrors of the last few days rose to the front of her waking mind.

The meetings with Morgana, after she'd enchanted her in that alley in the upper town. Sabotaging Arthur's saddle, and leading him towards the ambush. Killing Tyr, and then accepting the poison from Morgana... Using that poison on Arthur, trying to blame Merlin, and then the blind rage as he seized command of the Knights and for a short time, the Throne...

And then the moment she'd reawakened, anger replaced by horror, and Merlin there beside her with no blame in his eyes. Only support, as he urged her to do her duty and calm the citadel.

Gwen shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself, and remained sat on her bed, But then warm arms surrounded her, and she glanced to the side to see Katryn smiling at her.

The half-dryad took hold of one of her hands, and began to guide her out of the bed and to her feet.

"It's a new day... Leave the shadows and guilt behind, for no one blames you for what happened. It is in the past, and no longer matters. You are _our_ Gwen, our Queen. Guinevere the Kind, the Caring, the Merciful. Be the willow that was bent by Morgana's malice, but which did not break."

Gwen stood at the edge of her bed when Katryn at last let go, and watched her go to the dressing screen to finish preparing the day's outfit.

"Thank you, Katryn, for being here."

At the tearful edge to those words, the maid turned and with a small smile, indicated Gwen go behind the screen to dress.

"King Arthur is waiting for you. I let you sleep late, and he has had your breakfast brought to his chambers. He wishes to see you, to assure himself that you're all right."

Gwen stopped, having started towards the dressing screen, and guilt and fear filled her eyes.

"He wants to see me?"

Seeing that her friend wasn't about to move, Katryn came over and guided her gently behind the screen. She then firmly proceeded to get her into the dress and shoes and everything else, wordlessly and yet with the greatest care. As if Gwen were made of glass and might break at the slightest touch.

When she was done, she then placed her arm around Gwen's shoulders and led her towards the door.

"Leave shadows and guilt behind, Gwen."

She gently pushed the queen out the door, and stayed behind her during the short walk to Arthur's chambers. A supporting presence, who also made sure she would not turn and go to hide in her chambers again.

When they reached their destination, Katryn once again had to push Gwen across the threshold, and it was then that Gwen stopped not in guilt, but surprise.

Balther looked up from where he sat playing beside the curled-up form of Scild, and he broke into a joyous grin as he stood up and toddled over to her.

"Mommy!"

Gwen remained frozen where she was as her two-year-old son bumped into and wrapped his arms around her legs in a hug. It was only after he stared up at her in confusion when she didn't hug him back, that she hurriedly knelt down to pull him into her arms.

"Good morning, my precious little prince. Have you been good for your nurse, Miss Laylith?"

Balther nodded eagerly.

"Lithy gave me my porridge then brought me to Daddy, and Daddy gave me a big hug! And I gave him a big hug too!"

At the mention of Arthur, Gwen raised her head sharply and spotted him sat in the chair near the window. And then, without a word, he stood up and walked over.

Arthur picked Balther up and passed him to Katryn, before he then brought Gwen to her feet and pulled her into his arms. He held her tight, with no words of forgiveness or assurance that she wasn't to blame. A fierce hold of silent, incomparable _gladness_ that she was alive and unharmed.

Inside that hold, Gwen hesitated before putting her arms around him, and then clung to him as the emotions she'd held in surged to the surface and she sobbed uncontrollably into the front of his shirt.

Arthur stroked her hair, leaning his head against hers.

"Everything is all right, Gwen, it's over. You're safe, I'm safe, and our son and friends are safe. Nothing else matters."

He eased his hold on her and took a step back, watching as Gwen at last met his gaze.

She wiped at her tear-soaked face, and tried to hold back another sob.

"I'm so, so sorry. I-"

She was silenced by the finger he placed on her lips, and Arthur shook his head.

"You have nothing to apologise for, and there is nothing to forgive. All I care about is that you are here with me now, with our son, that we're together. Don't let Morgana win, don't let her break you. Your kindness and love and stronger than her hate, and they always will be."

Gwen wiped away another tear, managing to smile as she nodded and let him guide her to the table where her breakfast waited.

Once she was sat, Katryn handed Balther to Arthur and then left the room. Despite all that had happened, the scheduled magic lesson hadn't been cancelled. It would be starting in less than an hour, and she still had the books to lay out.

Merlin was already there when she arrived, but seemed lost in thought, sat at his was at the main desk. He didn't seem to notice her selecting books from the shelves, and only moved when the students began to file in. He then went to the back of the room, to work one-to-one with Mordred while she questioned the other nine students on the principles of using crystals as amplifiers for spells, and how they related to those of herbs used for the same thing.

She watched him from the corner of her eye as she continued the lesson, now able to see what she'd not noticed before now. What she'd not seen when unaware of his immortality.

Contrary to what she might have thought, Merlin was aware of her watching him as he drilled Mordred in the techniques of gaining a finer degree of control over his magic. The druid-knight was already progressing at a monumental pace, thanks to this childhood training in the basics and his natural ability. He was proving a joy to teach, and their friendship had been growing ever stronger as they'd also sparred now and then down in the arena. Mordred was so full of light, loyalty, and hope now, it was clear to see he'd probably never been as happy in the past as he was in present days.

Mordred's grin, as he tried to slip a sly spell past Merlin to make the warlock's chair tip over, made Merlin raise his eyebrows as he rebounded it and the druid's chair tipped instead. Mordred's yelp as he went backwards distracted the other students, who turned in their seats to see the young man sat in a chair that teetered backwards at an impossible angle, held there by Merlin who had stopped it falling all the way.

He righted Mordred's chair, and inclined his head towards the students' tables.

"I think that's enough of that for now. It won't hurt for you to refresh your knowledge of the basics and help your fellow knights understand anything that confuses them a little."

Mordred smiled sheepishly and went to his normal seat, whereupon he began watching the four other knights he was seated with, for signs of when they needed a little extra help during Katryn's test of what they'd learnt in previous lessons.

Merlin remained sat at the back of the classroom after that, allowing his thoughts to drift to more solemn things. Such as his ability to 'walk' within the Old Magic, and the risks he had now discovered were inherent in it. Risks that could kill him if he were careless, whether he was immortal or not.

The reminder of his far-from-human lifespan made his expression darken, and his thoughts turn inwards to the point he didn't even notice when the lesson ended.

The students filed out, for the most part all assuming he was thinking about last night's attempted killing of the King. They all left without trying to speak to him, but Katryn knew better. She waited only so long as it took her to put the books away, before she solemnly walked over to the warlock and took hold of his wrist.

Merlin startled as he was pulled to his feet and then released, before Katryn walked to the door and paused at the threshold.

"Come with me, Merlin. I need to go refresh my magic by communing with the land, and you could do with the fresh air."

Merlin stood there, not really in the mood to go for a walk, but then he saw a glint in her solemn gaze that said it hadn't really been a request. It was the same way of looking at him as she used on Gwen, when the Queen became flustered over something and Katryn calmly stepped in to organise and settle things to rights.

Merlin let out a sigh, and resigned himself to the fact that she probably wanted to discuss his immortality. After all, besides admitting it last night, he hadn't explained anything else about it to her.

"Fine, I'll come. Even if only to make sure no one disturbs you while you commune with the land."

Katryn nodded firmly in response to that, and walked out the door in the assumption he would follow. And he did, even if a part of him felt put out. If she had something to say, then she almost certainly had reason to believe it was important.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: I like this side of Katryn, it's just a shame I've not shown it much before now. She's a very caring person, and hates to see her friends troubled. But when they are, she's there for them, with the quiet and steady patience of the forest :)**

**On a side note, I've seen The Hollow Queen. lol, that ep is going to be SO easy for me to do without "Evil Gwen".**


	51. Burdens Eased and Lessons Learnt 'Pt2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: I actually cried while writing Katryn's speech in this, it just goes so deep. I hope you guys enjoy this, and I hope you like what I have planned. You'll know what it is by the end of the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 51: Burdens Eased and Lessons Learnt ~Part 2~

The ride out to the forest was a silent one, with neither Katryn or Merlin uttering a word as she led the way along her usual trail. He remained puzzled, and admittedly a little uneasy as they progressed deeper among the trees. His immortality wasn't a comfortable topic for him, even with the numerous conversations about it that he'd had with Gaius since finding out. He wasn't looking forward to this discussion with the half-dryad, not at all.

Katryn, for her part, seemed completely oblivious to his tension, or at least completely passive to it. She simply kept her eyes facing ahead, and never once glanced back at him.

They continued for a short while further, and then she dismounted and tethered her horse to a fallen log. But instead of turning to face him and ask the questions he expected, she walked up to the base of a massive nearby oak and picked up an acorn from the ground beneath it. Katryn then moved a short distance from the oak, buried the acorn, then placed her hand on the soil over it. A whisper of her magic making it sprout to reach a pale and delicate stem with two tiny leaves, up from beneath its covering.

Merlin frowned as he got down from his saddle, and started to walk over only to stop when she spoke abruptly.

Katryn pointed to the tiny sprout, and glanced at him.

"What do you see?"

Merlin looked at the sprout.

"An oak seedling."

Katryn moved, and set her hand on tree whose trunk was still slender enough for her to encircle with one hand.

"And you see here?"

"An oak sapling, about eight years old."

Katryn moved again, this time to a tree with a trunk she could only encircle with both arms.

"And this is?"

"A mature oak that looks to be about a hundred years old."

Katryn moved one last time, to the massive oak which had provided the acorn she'd sprouted, and answered this one herself.

"And this is an ancient oak that is nearly a thousand years old, and had it belonged to a Dryad, she would be the same age." Katryn came back over to the seedling, and knelt down beside it. "Dryads, even half-dryads like me, will live as long as their tree does. Thus, some reach only a hundred, most reach five or six hundred, and an even smaller few live to a thousand. But a half-dryad is different, if I continue to take care to commune with the land regularly, I can expect to live for as long as that ancient oak has. That is, I can expect to live nearly a thousand years."

Merlin, having watched and listened to her display thus far, frowned and shook his head.

"I don't understand. What are you trying to tell me."

Katryn stood, regarding him solemnly.

"I share the same burdens you do, with regards to making friends with humans who I will live far beyond the days of. But unlike you, while I acknowledge the pain those losses will bring me when they come, I do not avoid it. I embrace it." She placed a hand over her heart. "I may be a half-dryad, but that is only because my tree died before it could mature and I could bond to it. I was raised as a dryad, to think of the world and my life as dryads do, and so I am not afraid of the many years I have ahead, unlike you who hold that fear close to your heart."

Merlin bowed his head, hiding his expression of pain at those words. He bit his lip, then took a deep breath and looked at her again.

"Then I guess I'll just have to deal with that, won't I? I wasn't raised the way you were, I was raised as a _normal _human, with the expectations of living a normal human lifespan. I don't think I'll ever be able to fully accept this."

Katryn watched him, unmoving, once he'd finished. And then, after several moments, she pointed to the seedling again, and then at the sapling, and at the hundred-year-old tree.

"A human who saw this seedling in their early childhood, would certainly expect to live to see it reach that size. And, if they were lucky they may even live to see it reach the size of that one." She pointed at last at the ancient oak. "But never would they live to see that seedling reach its greatest point, as the mighty tree that towers over all others in the forest around it. Instead they would be like we are here now. We can the different points in their stories, but they are all different trees. We will never see what this forest looked like when that ancient oak first pushed up through the soil here, we will never know if the sapling, or the other tree, came from the ancient oak's acorns or from another of the oak trees nearby. Human lives are like that, they get to see only the small window of time that they are allotted, they do not see how the world changes and grows outside of their own short span... But Dryads do, they see the land change over centuries, and they do not see their long lives as a burden or a blessing."

Merlin, now more startled than confused, came closer.

"Then what do they, and you, see your lives as being?"

Katryn smiled ever so slightly.

"A privilege."

Merlin stared, his voice rising.

"A privilege? How is it a _privilege?_"

Katryn sighed, and gently scooped up the seedling in a handful of soil.

"Think of this seedling, as being Camelot and Arthur when you first arrived. A tiny promise of a beautiful future, but still so fragile that even the smallest act of harm could destroy it forever." She set the soil and seedling back down in the hole she'd made, and pointed to the sapling. "And there lies Camelot as it is today. Standing proud, and much stronger, but should the forest fire of war and Morgana's hate sweep through here, it is not strong enough yet to survive."

She walked to the hundred-year-old oak. "This is Camelot as it will be when Albion has been born, and yours and Arthur's destinies are complete. There is little in this forest that will threaten it now, and all going well it will live for centuries to come... But Arthur will never see those distant days. He will never see Albion become like the ancient oak. He and Gwen will never see how their legacy and legend will grow and shape the world after they're gone."

Katryn came over to Merlin, and placed her hand on his chest. "But you will. You will have the _privilege_ of having witnessed the the lives of the people, who will be the legends that inspire countless generations to come. Arthur and Gwen will be no more, but you will be able to see those days for them. You will see their dream of peace and Albion live on long after they are gone. You will see them celebrated, and remembered even by those who will never get the chance to know them as you did. And you will be able to look back with pride, in knowing that you were a part of what made that bright future possible."

Merlin was shaking with emotion at her words. The tears he'd not even noticed welling up in his eyes, now running down his face.

"Katryn..."

She hushed him with a shake of her head.

"If that is not a privilege, then what is? Don't fear your long life, Merlin. Embrace it, cherish it, and above all use it well." She lowered her hand, and took a deep breath as if shaking herself from a dream. And then her manner became entirely businesslike. "I need to commune with the land now. If you're still having trouble with those 'echoes' that Gwen said were bothering you, then maybe you should trying communing with the land too. It might help."

She turned away and headed over to the stream near the edge of the nearby clearing, whereby she stripped off socks and shoes and sat on the bank with her feet in the water and her fingers dug into the earth behind her.

Merlin remained where he was, tears still running down his face. All of a sudden he wasn't afraid anymore. Her words had struck such a chord in him, that they had bridged completely the gaping chasm of uncertainty that had been buried still within his heart... To live through these dark days, fighting for a bright future, and then be able to live on and see that future be carried through the centuries. To see those achievements be passed on through the generations... She was right.

Merlin took a deep, shuddering breath and let it out, before he too walked over to the stream and sat down about fifteen paces away from her. He then took off his boots and socks as she had done, dug his fingers into the soil behind him, and like that first time she'd shown him this he reached for the sense of the land which was literally at his buried fingertips.

And then, with a smile and a sense of mischief, he pushed the land's energy to her to restore her strength instantly, just like he'd done back then.

Katryn opened her eyes and glanced at him sidelong, before raising her eyebrow and closing her eyes again. Almost as if to say 'if you think I'm going to move before you've communed for more than a minute, then you're mistaken'.

Merlin chuckled and closed his eyes as well, letting the peace of the land soak through his weary mind like a comforting wind. And, once again, Katryn was proved right... for when he eventually stood up again, the echoes from the Isle, and the whispers of prayers, had dimmed to a quiet murmur at the back of his mind. Not forgotten, but no longer intruding upon him uncomfortably.

The ride back to Camelot was rather noisier than the trip out, as Merlin chattered away about his plans for the Order of Fothweard. Katryn didn't say much beyond her occational question, but her quiet contentment as she listened to him talk, made it clear she was enjoying the conversation.

Merlin waved her off with a smile when they parted ways at the stables, and with a glance at the sky cursed to himself when he realised it was past midday and in fact well into the afternoon. He hurried to his chambers, to push through finishing the reports he would need for tomorrow's Council Meeting, regarding the events of last night's poisoning of Arthur and fracas with the castle guards.

Once he was done it was starting to get dark, and a new item on his agenda began to make him rush. Namely cleaning himself up, changing into clothing that wasn't dusted with dirt and leaves, and hastening to Gaius' chambers to meet up with the physician. The two of them had been invited to have supper with Hana, Liam, and their son Elias. And while there was still an hour or so before they needed to be there, Merlin was well aware that Gaius _was_ still likely to be wondering where he was.

He arrived at Gaius' chambers a little out-of-breath, from his far from dignified dash up the stairs, and when he entered, the old man raised an eyebrow.

"So, you managed to get your reports done, despite frittering away most of your day in the forest?" A smile plucked at the corner of his mouth. "I trust you and Katryn had a good time?"

Merlin straightened his shirt and jacket, frowning a little.

"She just wanted to talk to me about my immortality. To help me come to terms with it. She helped me with a suggestion for dealing with those echoes too. I can still feel them, but they're not bothering me now."

Gaius gave him a rather long look, his knowing smile still in place.

"Well I think it rather about time that you found a girl you liked, and Katryn certainly seems to have made an impression on you."

Merlin, who had been midway through the process of sitting down on a stool, stood bolt upright again and flushed red.

"_I-I don't think of her like that!_"

Gaius chuckled.

"Then why are you blushing _and_ stammering?" He sighed. "Merlin, I saw you when the two of you rode out, and I also saw you riding back, and the difference was as stark as night from day. Whatever she said to you about your long life she did in one conversation, what I've been unable to do in almost four weeks of trying to help you. That the burden of your immortality, which I have seen shadowing you since you learnt of it, was gone when you rode back into the castle this afternoon."

Merlin went quiet, thoughtful.

"She told me about how the Dryads view their long lives, of up to a _thousand years_. About how humans see only a small part of time's flow, and of how the world changes, and how I will be able to know things as other humans never will... That rather than my long life being a burden or a blessing, instead it will be a priviledge. One that will allow me to watch Arthur's legacy and legend, grow and live and change the world even when he is gone... She understood me completely, and made me see just how wrong I was to fear this. That, even though it _will_ be hard to see my friends die while I live on, I'll be able to experience that future for them."

Gauis came over, and placed his hands on Merlin's shoulders supportively.

"And that is how I know she's made an impression on you. If ever you were to find a true kindred spirit, it's in her. She's already shown you that today. I could see it in the way you were smiling and laughing as the two of you rode back in to Camelot. She has touched your heart, Merlin, healed it... even if you're too _embarrassed_ to admit it."

Merlin looked at him indignantly.

"_Gaius!_" He ran a hand through his hair and slumped down onto the stool behind him. "Gaius, Katryn is the best part of ten years older than me, and there are times when she looks at and speaks to me like I'm a small child who needs to be led around by the hand." He paused, thinking. "Well, she only did that today, when she as much as _ordered_ me to go with her out to the woods... And even if I _were_ interested in her in that way, I doubt she'd ever be interested in me. We're just friends."

Gaius chuckled again.

"And it wouldn't be the first time that 'just friends' became something more... Because, Merlin, she's already shown she cares about you. Perhaps, one day, that could turn to love, for while she understands you as no other here in Camelot can, the same can be said of you understanding her." He set a hand on Merlin's shoulder again. "And while I know mentioning this is a delicate subject, I believe that Freya would want you to be happy and find love again too. Don't discount the possibility before giving it a chance. You've waited for it for long enough."

Merlin glanced up at Gaius in bemusement, his face having darkened to a distinct shade of pink, and he stood up and turned towards the door with just as abrupt a change of topic.

"We'd best get going to Liam's house, or we'll be late for supper."

Gaius watched him go, his knowing smile returning to his face. Merlin's reaction in many ways was exactly how Arthur had used to act when asked about Gwen. The attraction was there, but the fear that things could never be, prevented him from accepting it was possible. But, if fate be willing, perhaps Merlin wouldn't be stuck flustering over the dillemma for as long as the King had. Heavens knew, Arthur had taken long enough for the both of them.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yes, I'm doing what you guys think I'm doing. I've had it mentioned in reviews quiet a few times now, that Merlin needs some love in his life. I've had Katryn pegged as a possible match for him for some time, but wanted to wait to see if Freya would ever appear again. But, it seems as if the show intends no miraculous return from the dead for her. I mean, they've ressurected no one else, not properly, so it's unlikely anything with Freya would be more than a bittersweet, short encounter that leads into Merlin being teary eyed like he was in Coming of Arthur.**

**He's under a lot of pressure, both from burdens known and not known to Arthur and most of his friends. Poor Merlin needs support from someone who understands his situation fully, and Katryn really is the only one who can empathise truly.**

**Of course it's not going to be an instant blooming of romance between the two of them. It's going to be more that, with Gaius having pointed out the possibility to Merlin (The way Merlin once pointed out Gwen to Arthur) it will progress in a similar way. Merlin's feelings for Katryn will grow over time (with Arthur'esk awkwardness included hehe), and eventually she'll notice (and may or may not tell him she needs to think about it *evil grin*)**

**But yeah, Merlin NEEDS a girlfriend, so I'm taking my Merlin/Katryn possible pairing off the back-burner and bringing it into the fic :)**


	52. Burdens Eased and Lessons Learnt 'Pt3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well now, it seems my inward fears about introducing the MerlinKatryn pairing (or Meryn as one reviewer ****labelled**** it hehe) were entirely unfounded. You all pretty-much seem to really like the idea.**

***lets out massive sigh of relief***

**Well, back to business. It's time for some fluff, namely Hana and Liam's baby son, Elias. I'm finally showing him :D**

**Oh, and thanks to The Owl Mage. I had a short PM convo with them last night, that ended up with me looking up ****articles**** on the definition and origins of the term "Mary Sue".**

**It gave me SOOOO many laughs, because I did a "Mary Sue Litmus Test" with Katryn and she got a score of only 14 (could be spiced up a little without harming anything), yet I put Merlin through the same test and he got 77 (lost cause)! And that was with me only filling in the two sections of the quiz that applied to him. I filled in three for Katryn and she still got less lol.**

**Tsk Tsk, BBC, even without my fanfic additions to him, he still got over 40! Merlin is a Gary Stu! *Laughs uncontrollably* (Ok ok, so he's not really a Gary Stu since he's a canon character not an OC, but still *giggles*)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 52: Burdens Eased and Lessons Learnt ~Part 3~

Merlin was aware of Gaius watching him with a wry smile, as the two of them walked through the darkened streets of the upper town towards Liam and Hana's house. But more than anything he was aware of how _silly_ he felt about how he'd reacted to the physician's remarks. It was almost like how he'd reacted, all those years back when he'd confessed to being a sorcerer only for Arthur to say to the Council and Uther that he was 'in love' with Gwen, and therefore not in his right state of mind. Except that hadn't felt anywhere near as embarrassing, because he'd known for certain that he _wasn't_ in love with her... No, if he were to put a description to how he'd reacted back there, it was how Arthur used to act back when he had fallen in love with Gwen.

Merlin felt his face flush at the implications, and pointedly looked away when he saw Gaius raise his eyebrow. He really did feel silly, avoiding the subject like this. Katryn was just _Katryn_. The young half-dryad he'd known for a little over four years, and who happened to also be Gwen's maidservant and protector... and was also his assistant teacher for the magic lessons.

Merlin almost groaned at that thought, knowing it would make avoiding her completely impossible. Besides the lessons themselves, he generally met with her the day before each one to discuss what would be covered during it. How was he supposed to be able to talk to her seriously, with Gaius' words churning through his mind? No matter what the physician said, he _wasn't_ in love with Katryn... was he?

Further contemplation was interrupted by their arrival at Liam's house, where the young physician was already watching for them at the door.

Liam grinned as he ushered them into the house, where they were at once beset by the smell of one of Hana's specialities.

"Hana's made chicken stew and piecrust. I hope you've plenty of room, because there's practically a cauldron full of it."

Over by he hearth, Hana chuckled and waved her wooden spoon at him.

"And you know as well as I do, that whatever leftovers there are, you'll finish off tomorrow. There are times when I think your stomach is a bottomless pit."

Merlin sat down at the table along with Gaius, and he laughed as he quipped to his friend.

"So _that's _why I've seen new holes in your belt."

Liam took a half-hearted swing at him, and then got his revenge by going over to the crib at the rear of the room. He came back with his infant son wriggling in his arms, and a wide grin on his face.

"Elias, time to say hello to Uncle Merlin!" He passed Elias to the startled warlock. "If he decides to soil his cloth while you have him, you get to change it."

Merlin awkwardly settled the infant into a more secure position in his arms, and his own rather tentative smile was rewarded by a beaming grin and a gurgle from the little boy. Elias squealed happily and waved his arms about, and the giggling only increased when Merlin freed up a hand to conjure a tiny ball of golden light on a fingertip.

He waved it around above the little boy, who reached for it with chubby hands, before a hand came out of nowhere and got Merlin on the back of the head.

Hana raised her eyebrows at him.

"I don't mind that, but make it a different colour. I don't want him trying to play with candles when he's older."

Merlin winced, and immediately turned his ball of light green so that it no longer resembled a flame.

"Sorry."

The change in colour didn't alter Elias' determination to grab the object of his attention, and Merlin began to thoroughly enjoy entertaining the infant. He eventually chose to make the light so it could be grabbed and held, and let Elias catch it, which of course ended up with the infant promptly trying to eat it without much success.

Watching his son play with the light, Liam smiled and chuckled to himself.

"I'm going to have to learn how to do that. It could keep him entertained for hours."

Merlin returned the grin, as Hana began to set out wooden bowls and spoons for everyone.

"I'll make you chargeable focus for them if you like. That way all you need to do is put power into it, even Hana will be able to trigger it conjure a light, and you'd get a couple of casts before it would need a recharge. Come along to the next magic lesson, and I'll bring it with me and teach you how."

"That would be great." Liam's smile widened. "Next one is in two days, right? Third hour before noon?"

Merlin felt his smile freeze onto his face, as he nodded and tried not to cringe in realisation. It _was_ in two days, which meant that tomorrow afternoon he had to meet with Katryn to set the lesson plan.

"Yeah, that's it. It'll only take me an hour to make the focus for you."

Hana came over now to lift Elias from Merlin's arms and take the boy back to his crib. Liam began to serve up the stew while she did that, and once everyone else was sat she brought the platter of piecrust to the table with a flourish.

Conversation turned to Liam's recent trip to some of the outer villages, and the cases he'd encountered during it. The most serious had been a boy who had broken his leg while out collecting firewood, but thanks to a few healing poultices Liam had made, the youth would be back on his feet, if still a little tender, within a week or so instead of a month.

Hana beamed with pride for her husband, as much as Liam seemed confident of himself. He was certainly an accomplished physician these days, even if it would be many years before he had Gaius' level of experience. The old man and Camelot had an excellent successor for Court Physician waiting in the wings, for when the day came that he chose to retire.

It wasn't much longer before the Great Bell rang, signalling that it was time for Gaius and Merlin to head back to the castle. They did so in companionable silence, with the teasing from before making no further appearance now.

They each retired to their chambers, although both of them still had work to do before heading to bed. In Gaius' case, it would be to organise the medicines he would need for his rounds in the morning, and in Merlin's case he began to set up what he would need to make the focus for Liam.

Small carving knives, oils, a couple of small crystals, and some copper wire were soon all laid out on his worktable. Merlin then located an oak rod as thick as his finger, among the assortment of wooden dowels he kept in a large pot by one wall, and dropped it into a pot of water he set over his fire. By morning, it would have softened enough for him to bend it into a ring and dry it with magic to set it in that shape permanently.

Merlin went to bed after that, and stared at his ceiling through the darkness. The mild sleeping potion he'd been relying on the past few days, lay untouched on his bedside table. The echoes from the Isle and the whispers of distant prayers, were just a quiet background rumble now. And oddly enough, it was them that lulled him to sleep a short while later.

He woke up to the sound of his outer door opening and the faint clatter of a breakfast tray, and was out of bed and getting dressed before Warren had even set the tray down on the table near the hearth. Merlin yawned as he then came out of his bedchamber, and nodded to the servant.

"Thanks. It's the usual chores for today, if you would bring me a light dinner to the King's study at midday. Katryn will also be here this afternoon for the lesson plan, so can you make sure a kettle of water is set away on the hearth after you've been to the study. That way it'll be hot already and I can brew tea when she arrives."

"I will." Warren smiled as he went over the hearth, and spotted the rod in the pot of steaming water that was hung there. "New project?"

Merlin sat down to begin his breakfast, and nodded.

"A favour for Liam, to help him keep his son entertained. I'll be finishing it up this afternoon, after the Council Meeting."

Warren glanced at him, with a small wince of sympathy.

"Good luck with that, I think you're going to need it."

Merlin set his head in his hands.

"Tell me about it... Besides the Knights and Lord Geoffrey, there wasn't anyone else other than me and Arthur who knew I have authority to take command of Camelot if I think there's cause for it. There's a lot of unhappy councillors for me to talk down."

Once his breakfast was done, Merlin fished his oak rod out of the pot and used his magic to bend it into a ring the width of his palm. A second spell forced the moisture out of it, and he left it sat on his worktable with the rest of the materials.

The morning's Council meeting proved as uncomfortable as he'd expected, and also had the expected shouting. He elected to remain tactfully silent during most of it, while Arthur and Geoffrey did all the necessary explaining and calming of tempers. It was a relief to retreat to Arthur's study after the meeting ended, and ease away the tensions from it through the tasks of reading the messages he'd received from Alator and Aglain, regarding how things were going with the restoration of the Isle, and writing his replies to them.

Warren arrived with his food shortly after that, the event warning Merlin that the day was already creeping by rather rapidly. Which of course meant that the unavoidable meeting with Katryn was also coming ever closer.

Merlin retreated to his chambers as soon as he'd finished his meal, and engrossed himself in the task of carving runes into the wooden ring, treating it with oils, and then using the copper wire to bind the two crystals to the outer edge of it. In fact he was focusing on it so much, that he failed to hear the polite knock on his door, and thus also failed to see it open and a certain half-dryad peered in.

Katryn crossed the room and stood behind him, her quiet voice almost making him jump in surprise when she spoke.

"What are you making?"

Merlin turned his head sharply to look at her, his reply stuck in his throat until he coughed to hide his sudden awkwardness and showed her the focus he'd almost finished.

"It's for Liam and Hana. When charged with magic by him, either of them will be able to trigger it with a keyword and a small orb of light will form in the centre of the ring. That light can then be taken hold of and moved by anyone, and will last a couple of hours. It's just a toy, really. Their son liked the light I conjured at supper last night, so when Liam asked to learn how to make them, I offered to make this. He's coming to tomorrow's lesson, so I'll probably use teaching him how to charge it, as a demonstration for the students."

Katryn watched as Merlin tied off and secured the last piece of copper wire, and regarded the focus thoughtfully when he passed it to her to look at.

After turning it over in her hands several times, she then handed it back.

"Could you make more of those? Except just as a spell-aid rather than a spell-storage?"

Merlin frowned a little, puzzled.

"Yes. To make them to do that, I'd only need the rings, carve a couple of runes into them, and rub them with the oils. Why?"

Katryn tilted her head.

"Some of the students, that is the knights other than Mordred, seem to be getting a little frustrated with the pace of the learning. I know it can't be helped, that they need to lay down the foundations of knowledge needed before they can really get into learning spells, but something like this would make them feel like they're not wasting their time." She nodded towards the focus. "Something to do most of the shaping work of a spell for them, which they'd not capable of doing on their own yet, and which would be very useful in their daily work."

Merlin raised his eyebrows, suddenly getting what she was saying as the moment of awkwardness passed and he smiled.

"Lights that they can conjure for their fellow knights while on patrols! That's brilliant! No pun intended." He snatched up a nearby scrap of paper, scribbled down some notes, and then rushed over to his pot of dowels to check what he had left. "I'll need to get more rods, maybe some narrower ones, to make the rings smaller so they'll fit in a belt-pouch, but if I soak the rods tonight I can make the rings tomorrow morning. It'll only take a couple of minutes to complete each one, so I can easily make enough of them so each of the students can have one."

Katryn watched him as he darted back to the table to make more notes, and nodded. She had a small smile on her face in reaction to his enthusiasm.

"Then tomorrow's lesson can be your demonstration with Liam, followed by teaching the students to use their new spell aids."

Merlin finished writing his list of what he needed to get, and looked at her with a smile of his own.

"Well that took less time to plan than the previous lesson." He paused, glancing towards the kettle of water at his hearth. "Would you like some tea, before you go?"

Katryn nodded and moved off to sit at the dining table, and as he went to retrieve the kettle, Merlin's thoughts turned to what Gaius had said last night.

Seeing her sat there, his mind turned to memories of the past few months since he became Court Sorcerer and then started teaching students with her help. He was comfortable around her, contented almost, and had spent many a lesson-planning session going off on a tangent to discuss a recent project of his once the lesson itself had been decided. She'd listened to those conversations without complaint, and in many cases had made suggestions that helped him improve on his original ideas. In many ways she'd become an extension of his daily life, and closer part of it, without him really noticing it.

But it wasn't just that, it was that he knew she had a deep faith in him. When going to the Dark Tower, even when faced with the plant-wilting-heat and dryness of the land around it, she had trusted him to keep her connected to the forest while crossing it. She'd as much as walked into what was, for her, a living hell, and she'd done it because he'd urged her to, and because she wanted to help Gwen.

She was stalwart, determined, and selfless, and yet at the same time was understanding, calm, and kind. In the proverbial storm of emotions he'd found himself in, after learning he was immortal, she'd become the rock of strength that had given him the foundation he'd needed to steady himself again. Without her wisdom, which she'd given to him without being asked, he would still be like a soul lost in a storm without a light.

At the table, Katryn tilted her head and returned his regard, him having silently watching her for the best part of a minute.

"Are you going to make the tea, or should I?"

There was a hint of humour in her words, and Merlin chuckled as he brought the kettle, mugs, and a jar of herbal tea over to the table. Had he fallen in love with her? He wasn't sure... But as for the question of if he _could _love her, or if he wanted to, he already knew the answer... That all of a sudden the thought of living a life without her in it, seemed a bleak and lonely thing indeed.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Aww, so cute, I love writing this kind of stuff. The two of them are definitely going to be a bit of a magical partnership too, once the relationship gets going. Merlin needs a girlfriend who can keep up with him when he starts getting ideas for magical stuff, hehe.**

**And for those of you who may be wondering what piecrust is, it's a kind of pastry made with suet, that is either used to top a pie or is baked on its own to be dipped in soups or stews. Think of it as a crusty version of a suet dumpling, made with plain flour instead of flour with raising agents.**

**Also, I'm aware of the news that Season 5 will be the final season (Although there's the rumoured movies to look forward to at some point), and I can say that I will begin planning accordingly. Thus I can now announce to you that I will be doing my own 'Season 6', under the story title of "A Question of Unity", covering the years of Arthur unifying all lands into one realm, of which he will then be High King. And, after that, I will be doing a seventh story in the series, called "A Question of Magic", but the contents of that one are going to remain my closely-guarded secret. There are only 3 other people who know what I have planned for that story, and it's going to stay that way so it will be a surprise :)**


	53. The Hollow Queen 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hey guys, here's part 1 of The Hollow Queen, although to be honest the title no longer fits it at all since Gwen has been freed from Morgana's control. But still, I'll keep the title the same so it can be correctly associated with the ****appropriate**** episode :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 53: The Hollow Queen ~Part 1~

The hooded figure ran through the darkness outside the city walls, fleet-of-foot as they avoided the patrols near the gates, and dashed up the embankment to the lowest part of the city wall. Even that was a struggle to climb over, but manage it, they did only to tumble when landing on the other side.

The teenage boy yelped as his arm struck stone, cradling his bruised limb as he scrambled to his feet to continue his hurried pace towards the citadel.

He dropped to a walk once he reached the main streets, but that he was the only figure in sight did him no good when a group of knights, escorting the Queen back to the citadel, saw him.

"Stop! Show yourself."

The boy came to a halt, and turned uncertainly to face them after throwing back his hood.

Gwen put her hand on Leon's shoulder, in indication he should sheathe his sword, and walked towards the youth.

"He's just a boy."

"Out here in the middle of the night?"

"There's no need for your sword, Leon." She reached the boy, who had knelt down as she approached, and pulled him back to his feet. "Where are you going?"

The boy hesitated, and then pushed up his sleeve to reveal a triskellion symbol on his arm, the mark of a druid.

"I'm looking for the Court Sorcerer. I need his help."

Gwen at once put her arm around him comfortingly, and nodded for the knights to continue with her as she began to guide the boy towards the castle.

"Then I'll see you to him. What's your name?"

The boy glanced at her.

"Daegal."

Gwen smiled at him kindly, for Daegal looked barely fourteen if she were to guess his age. While certainly not a mere child, he was too young to be considered an adult. It was a hard age to be at, and travelling alone.

They parted ways with the escort once they reached the castle, and Gwen continued to lead him through the passages. A stop at Merlin's chambers found no one there, as did a stop at Arthur's rooms, but then a sneaking suspicion had her lead Daegal to her own chambers and it was there that she got a surprise.

Merlin, leaning against the chamber wall wearing an expression of amusement, and Arthur doing his best to secure the last of several garlands of flowers to the head and foot-boards of her bed.

Gwen released her hold on Daegal, and walked over.

"Oh, Arthur, that is so sweet. You've gone to all this trouble. And gilliflowers, my favourite."

Arthur returned her smile, pulling her into his arms before he noted the presence of the boy.

"And who is this?"

Gwen answered, as the boy hunched his shoulders nervously.

"Daegal, he's a druid. He's come to ask Merlin for help with something."

Arthur's smile faded into seriousness, but before he could speak, Merlin strode past him to take charge of the boy.

Merlin glanced back, eyebrows raised.

"That I have something to tend to, shouldn't spoil your surprise for Gwen. You two enjoy your evening; Katryn will be up with the wine soon." He took hold of Daegal by the arm, his grip firm yet gentle, and he led him along the route back to his tower rooms. Once there he sat the boy on a stood, and pulled a chair up so he could sit opposite. "Why do you need my help?"

Daegal wrung his hands anxiously.

"It's my sister, she has the sweating sickness. She's only six, and I don't know any medicine. She needs your help or she will die."

Merlin frowned, undeniably concerned, but still puzzled.

"Why didn't you contact any of the other druids? There are many camps of them in the woods south of Camelot."

"I didn't know that!" He bit his lip. "We were on our way to Camelot, to start again after the rest of our group died. Coming to you was the only help I knew I could find for certain. Please, I'm begging you."

Merlin's frown faded into sympathy.

"How far is she?"

"The Valley of the Fallen Kings."

Merlin winced, cautious.

"That valley is a nest of cut-throats and bandits, who hide among its many canyons and crevices, and it's more than half-a-day away." He paused, thinking, and sighed. "I'll come. You can rest here, and we'll set off at first light. We should reach your sister by noon."

He went into his bedchamber to grab his camping bedroll and a pillow, and set them up on the floor. Once Daegal had been persuaded to settle down to sleep for the night, Merlin then went back into the main chamber and began writing a note. It was the note he handed to Warren the next morning, with instructions to give it to Arthur, before he and Daegal walked out of the city before the sun had even cleared the horizon.

~(-)~

Arthur opened his eyes, frowning in confusion at waking up while his curtains were still closed. Even if the glimmer of light around them, indicated it was dawn and that Bel should be arriving at any moment. His frown deepened as he sat upright and looked around through the dim gloom, before he muttered irritatedly under his breath while silently wishing the curtains were open.

The curtains parted sharply and lurched open, as Arthur felt the familiar feeling of borrowed power flowing through him. It was then he realised that _that_ was what had woken him, the sense of several strands of Merlin's magic, wrapped around him.

Arthur got out of bed and made a direct line for his closet and dressing screen, intending to get dressed and go demand Merlin explain why he'd loaned the power to him on today of all days. But before he'd even made it halfway, the door opened and Warren peered in.

He hesitated when he saw Arthur's displeased expression, and entered slowly to hold out the note.

"From Merlin, Sire. He said to deliver it to you immediately."

Arthur frowned.

"And where is he?"

"It's explained in the message, Sire."

Arthur let out a sigh and accepted the note, before opening it and beginning to scan through the contents.

_Daegal, the druid boy from last night, was on his way to Camelot with his sister as the last survivors of their group. She's sick, and he was forced to leave her hidden at the Valley of the Fallen Kings. I should be back by the end of the day, but don't worry if I'm not._

_I'm sure you can handle the arrival of the Sarrum of Amata on your own. I've left Friou behind, with commands to obey you so she can help you make a big impression during the greetings and everything else. I've also loaned you some power, just in case you do something stupid and need it to sort yourself out. _

_If I do fail to be back before nightfall, it's because I've had to spend more time than expected tending Daegal's sister. I'll drop them off with the druids in the Darkling Woods before I come back, and will be in touch using my amulet as soon as I'm back in range. Good luck with the Sarrum, and keep yourself out of trouble._

_Merlin_

Arthur let out a groan, and sighed again.

"He's gone off on a mercy mission for the day, maybe two, meaning I have to deal with the Sarrum by myself."

Warren shuffled his feet a little, and shrugged tentatively.

"Then I guess he trusts you to be able to do it on your own, Sire."

~(-)~

"It's good of you to do this."

"I only hope I _can_ help your sister." Merlin glanced back at Daegal, as they headed west through the woods away from Camelot. "I may be powerful, but if she's too ill by the time we reach her, I may not be able to save her."

Daegal frowned.

"Then why didn't we set off last night? We wasted time!"

Merlin faced forward again, shaking his head.

"No, we didn't. You were tired, and if we'd tried to trek through the woods while you were in that state, you could have been injured, maybe seriously. If that had happened, who would have led me to where your sister is? We'd have lost time while I healed you, that is if it were possible to."

Daegal picked up his pace a little, so he could walk alongside the warlock.

"But won't you get in trouble for leaving without speaking to the King? You are his Court Sorcerer."

Merlin chuckled wryly.

"Hardly. It's not like I've left him completely undefended, and anything to do with the magical community is my jurisdiction anyway. I am free to see to such matters as I see fit." He pulled a chunk of bread out of his bag and threw it to Daegal. "Now eat that while we walk. You didn't have much to eat at breakfast, and you need to keep your strength up."

Daegal caught the bread, and once Merlin was no longer looking at him, a flicker of guilt and conflict crossed his face.

~(-)~

"Bel, have you seen my comb?"

Gwen entered Arthur's chambers to the sound of that query, and smiled as she crossed the room to where Arthur rummaged through a drawer.

"Have you tried looking for it?"

Arthur paused in what he was doing, surprised to see her there.

"Everywhere." Gwen came over as Arthur moved aside from the cabinet beside his bed, and without any effort at all, picked up the wooden comb that lay on one of the shelves and held it up in front of him. "It must have been under something."

Gwen chuckled, and tapped him with it.

"Your nose."

He sighed.

"You just have this way of seeing things."

"Yes, two of them. They're called _eyes_."

"And very beautiful they are, too."

Arthur smiled at her, and Gwen chuckled as she kissed him on the cheek before starting to comb his hair.

"Don't try and get out of this."

"Out of what?"

"How hopeless you can be at times."

Arthur's smile widened, and it was his turn to kiss her on the cheek.

"I am, I'm hopelessly in love."

Gwen pulled back, her expression amused.

"You need to prepare for the Sarrum's arrival. I'll go get the wyverns into position on the castle steps. Now don't take too long, he's due to arrive in two hours."

She handed him the comb and headed out the door, in time for Bel to come in from the antechamber carrying Arthur's chainmail.

The king glanced at him, and sighed in resignation. Unable to help but feel like Merlin was the lucky one, to have gone out to do something other than this.

But things were not so safe, for far off, near a dangerous yet legendary valley, a certain witch walked among the trees. Coming to a stop beside a boulder, where a note had been tucked into a crevice.

Morgana pulled it free and opened it, before a smile of satisfaction graced her face. For many attempts, her complicated plans had ended only in failure. Now was time to try something a little more simple.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Dun dun dun! You'll find out how I've made the episode work, in the next part :)**


	54. The Hollow Queen 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hi guys, I'm back. I was going to update on Wednesday, but then something happened that I wasn't expecting.**

**My granddad passed away that morning, and for the rest of the day I was a complete wreck. But he was a cheeky bugger right up until the end; he got up, had a full breakfast from the ****care-home**** staff, before going back to his room for a nap... When they checked him 10 minutes later, he was gone. He's with his wife now, and I'm sure he's already getting under her feet and being called a silly bugger for playing jokes. His favourite was to gargle a mouthful of tea, and say it was the "Call of the Lesser Spotted Granddad". He always did have a daft sense of humour. (wipes away tears)**

**I spent yesterday getting myself back together, and also ended up plotting the entire storyline of A Question of Unity. Picturing to myself, how all of you will react to the "Season 6" I've planned out, really helped cheer me up, and it's going to be really long too. Unlike Seasons 1-5, which I've expanded to between 24-26 Episodes each, Unity will run for 35 at my current estimate, but maybe even as many as 40. If it seems to be heading that way, I may have to split it into two and make a Season 7, before I proceed onwards with A Question of Magic after that. But either way, I think you guys are all really going to like it.**

**And so I'd like to dedicate the rest of this story, and my series, to my Nanna and Granddad. They will both be sorely missed, but they will also never be forgotten.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 54: The Hollow Queen ~Part 2~

It was a quiet hiss of pain that made Merlin stop midway through the trek to the Valley, and he paused to glance back at Daegal with a frown of concern.

"Are you all right?" When he didn't answer, Merlin pulled an apple from his bag and threw it to him. "Here."

Daegal caught it, puzzled.

"Don't you like it?"

"They're my favourite."

"Then why give it to me?"

Merlin sighed at that, and set his bag down beside a tree. They could rest for a few minutes before continuing.

"Because you look as though the breakfast we had this morning, was the first proper meal you've had for a long time. You need that apple more than me." He pulled a pouch of herbs and materials out of his bag as well. "And you also have an injury you never mentioned. Show me you arm."

Daegal frowned.

"Why are you being like this? People I've met, they're... They're not like you. They don't care. I don't matter."

Merlin got Daegal to sit, and began to roll up the boy's sleeve.

"Don't ever think that. We all matter." He got the sleeve high enough to see the considerable amount of bruising around the elbow. "So how did you do this?"

Daegal winced as Merlin prodded the injury.

"Sneaking into Camelot. I was... I was still a bit nervous of entering the city openly, even with magic being legal now, so I climbed the wall. I fell."

Merlin sighed, and lay a hand over the injury.

"_Thurhaelle._" The bruising immediately faded to a faint tinge, and Merlin finished up the treatment with some comfrey salve and a bandage. "The comfrey will finish up what I've started. It's always best to let the body do some of the healing itself, unless the wound is serious and needs to be dealt with right away. Otherwise, the body can become reliant on magic to heal itself."

Daegal watched the procedure curiously.

"So where did you learn this?"

Merlin smiled.

"From Gaius, my mentor. All that I know of using herbs for medicine, I learnt from him."

"You're lucky to have him."

Merlin nodded.

"I am." He finished tying the bandage, and pulled the sleeve back down. "There, all done. Let's get going."

He picked up his bag, and was about to start walking again when Daegal held out the apple.

"You have it."

Merlin grinned, and with a flick of his fingers and a flicker of gold in his eyes, he split the apple into two halves and pulled one of them towards him.

"We'll share it then."

He caught his half of the apple and began to munch on his as he walked away, leaving Daegal to stare after him for a moment before scrambling to catch up.

~(-)~

"You look nervous, Sire."

"Can you blame me?"

Gaius regarded Arthur from the doorway of the King's chambers, as the young man came towards him garbed in his full chainmail, cloak, and crown. Arthur disliked wearing his crown, besides the fact it was heavy, because he always felt it pushed him to a distance from his people. It made him stand out as being different from them, aloof, instead of equal.

The physician sighed, understanding Arthur's concerns.

"The Sarrum does have a reputation."

"Even my father feared him... They say he takes joy in impaling men."

"Not just men, Sire. Women and children, too. He also has a fondness for assassinating his friends."

Arthur stopped in his tracks, and had to resist the urge to run a hand through his hair and knock his crown from his head.

"Remind me again why I'm seeking an alliance with him."

"Because you've heard the rumours." Gaius' expression became solemn. "That he had Morgana under lock and key, possibly for as long as two years. To have kept her for that long, he must have discovered a weakness in her that could be exploited. You seek this alliance, not only to assure that he at least hesitate before considering any action against Camelot, but because you seek to learn that weakness if possible."

Arthur sighed, nodded.

"I don't agree with his regime, but dealing with him may be the only way of achieving our aims. I may have made many alliances, and gained the respect of many kings both Greater and Lesser, but I'm still so far from uniting them all. There are times I wonder how I will ever succeed in doing that. That I wonder if the things I'm prophesied to do, are even possible."

Gaius smiled at him supportively.

"Merlin believes it to be possible, and so do I. You just need to keep faith in yourself. You're becoming a true statesman, Arthur. I hope you realise that."

Arthur took a deep breath.

"Thanks."

The two of them headed from the room and down through the castle to the main entrance. There, Gwen waited upon the castle steps, with several hand-picked Knights already in formation upon them, and Friou and Scild sat like living statues at either side of the base of those steps. If the Sarrum tried anything during the initial greetings, he'd have to get past two very angry wyverns.

~(-)~

"Pick up the pace, Daegal. We need to get to your sister." They were nearing the edge of the Valley now, and the terrain was becoming more difficult. Merlin glanced back, noticing how the boy paused indecisively, and went back to him. "When you last saw her, how bad was she?"

Daegal lowered his head, unable to meet Merlin's gaze.

"I told you. The life was leaving her."

He pushed past Merlin, taking the lead and setting off at a trot. The warlock followed, beginning to feel a little uneasy, as if something weren't quite right. In some ways Daegal just didn't seem worried enough, and now and then there had been flickers of guilt. But then, the guilt could be from leaving his sister alone, and the lack of worry could just be that Daegal was an individual who felt too awkward to show his emotions.

But the hint of uneasiness remained with Merlin as he followed the boy for the next hour, until the crack of a twig made him glance to a nearby ridge and spot unkempt men.

Merlin looked to Daegal, and called out with his mind as he ducked into cover.

_'Daegal! Bandits!'_ The boy kept walking, as if he hadn't heard. _'Get down!'_

Daegal didn't respond, and Merlin grabbed him with magic to drag him into hiding as well.

"What are you doing?!"

"Shhh!" It was now that the boy noticed the bandits, which even now were passing by dangerously close to them. Once Merlin was sure Daegal knew of the danger, he loosened his grip on him. "Didn't you hear me?"

"No." Daegal shook his head, and glanced towards the bandits again. "Thank you. You saved my life."

Merlin regarded him sternly.

"We're not safe yet. Now come on, the sooner we get to your sister, the better."

They kept going, Daegal seeming to become more anxious by the minute as he led the way, but he wasn't the only one. A sinking suspicion was filling the warlock who followed him, as Merlin mulled over what had just happened. While it was true that not all druids could hear or use the speech of the mind, Daegal hadn't even seemed to expect it might be used. Not only that, but he didn't move among the trees with the same assured yet easy stealth as the Druids. Watching a druid in a forest, they could seemingly vanish before your eyes without even a single spell, and yet the boy in front of him seemed awkward in this setting. Like he lacked experience with it.

~(-)~

The Sarrum of Amata rode into the courtyard, eyeing the castle and the guards stationed all about. He seemed not to be bothered by the presence of two wary wyverns in close guard to Camelot's King, and while Arthur inwardly noted this man and his men were garbed little better than bandits, in studded leather, he knew the Sarrum and his men were a force to be reckoned with.

"We are most grateful to the Sarrum for accepting our invitation, gracing our palace with his presence. We welcome him and his warriors, with friendship."

The Sarrum returned Arthur's gaze, and replied without dismounting from his horse.

"The last time I met you, you were ten years old. Uther held a tournament in your honour."

Arthur held himself composed, refusing to rise to the barb in those words.

"I fight my own tournaments now."

The Sarrum smiled.

"Well, we shall enjoy putting you to the test."

~(-)~

"We're here. She's just on the other side of these trees."

Daegal moved back so he was behind Merlin, after pointing towards a thicket up ahead, and the warlock frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just hope she's still alive."

Merlin entered the thicket and walked through it, coming to a stop at the top of the rocky ledge beyond, but he was not surprised by what he found... Nothing... He was only disappointed that someone as young as Daegal had been used in this manipulation. Probably at the behest of the Sarrum, to get Camelot's Court Sorcerer out of the city before his arrival.

Merlin turned, frowning, and dropped his bag.

"There's no one here... Why have you brought me here? What is this? Was the Sarrum so scared of me, that he'd pay a child to deceive me?"

Daegal took a step back.

"I-I can explain."

Merlin strode over to him, and pushed up the boy's right sleeve to reveal the triskellion symbol there had been smudged. It wasn't a tattoo, it was fake.

"You're not a druid." Daegal was now starting to look lost, bewildered, and guilty. "Who are you?"

Distracted by questioning the boy, Merlin failed to see Morgana come out from among the trees behind him. In one sharp snap of magic, he was yanked backwards away from Daegal, to land heavily at the brink of the rocky ledge.

Morgana strode over, tossing a bag of coins to the boy.

"You've done well. I knew it wouldn't be difficult. Merlin has always had a soft spot for the Druids, especially children."

Daegal caught the pouch, but remained anxious. Worried about the dazed warlock laid out on the ground.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because Merlin has meddled in my plans once too often." She knelt down at Merlin's side, un-stoppered a vial, and took hold of him by the chin. Tipping most of the black liquid it contained, into his mouth. "The agony you feel... You'll be glad when death comes."

The poison administered, Morgana used her foot to push Merlin off the ledge to tumble to the ground several feet below.

Daegal hurried to the edge to look down, wide-eyed and unsure.

"Are you really going to kill the King?"

Morgana scowled at him, her gaze like ice.

"Hold your tongue. Not a word of this to anyone. You're forgetting I still have a few drops left."

Daegal hesitated a moment longer before he fled, but Morgana gave him no second glance as she headed east towards Camelot. She had someone to meet, and a King's death to arrange.

~(-)~

Night moved in, after several hours of being able to avoid his guest in the guise of dealing with kingly duties. But here and now, Arthur sat in the feasting hall with the Sarrum at his side, wishing more than anything he wasn't stuck here making pleasantries with the man. But, perhaps now was a time to find out if the rumours were true.

"I feel we have much in common. We share many allies and friends... also an enemy." When the Sarrum glanced at him, Arthur continued. "There is a rumour that you held Morgana prisoner. Is it true?"

The Sarrum swallowed a mouthful of wine, and smiled in a fashion that was almost a satisfied smirk.

"She's nothing to be feared... I kept her, like an animal."

Arthur frowned.

"How did you capture her? She's a powerful sorceress."

"I found her weakness. Everyone has one, even her... It was a young dragon." Arthur had to force himself not to go rigid at those words, or to draw his sword when the Sarrum continued. "Her love for that creature caused her to suffer more than she ever imagined possible... but not more than she deserved. I knew that she wouldn't dare to use magic against me, not while her beloved _creature_ was at risk of harm. Such a shame. All that power, all that beauty, abandoned and forgotten in a living grave."

It took all of Arthur's control to keep his voice level and his expression impassive.

"You are a harsh judge, Lord Sarrum."

The Sarrum seemed uncaring about his level of brutality.

"When it comes to individuals like her, we must be merciless." He paused. "I was not merciless enough. Morgana escaped. A lapse on my part, but I will not be so foolish again. Not that her time with me was entirely wasted... As the dragon grew, the pit became too small. Gradually the creature was crippled and twisted. At night you could hear its cries. They were even more heartbreaking than Morgana."

The other side of Arthur, Gwen swallowed harshly and rose to her feet before smiling at their guest.

"I hope the Sarrum will forgive me if I retire for the night."

The Sarrum indicated that he didn't mind, and Gwen left, leaving Arthur to maintain appearances for the rest of the feast. But once it was over, he sought out his wife in her chambers.

Arthur found Gwen sat beside her window, and her eyes reddened by tears. She glanced at him as he entered, and reached up a hand to dry her face as he approached.

"I'm so glad Merlin wasn't here tonight. If he'd heard what that man did to Aithusa..."

Arthur pulled Gwen to her feet and into his arms, holding her tight.

"If Merlin had been there, I'd be missing several windows and the Sarrum would likely have been thrown out of one of them. But it does explain why Aithusa is stunted, and was limping."

Gwen took a shuddering breath.

"We're going to have to tell him, aren't we?"

Arthur nodded solemnly.

"Yes, but it can wait until after the Sarrum leaves. This alliance is too important, and has the potential to put Camelot's throne beyond Morgana's reach forever. For the sake of peace, we have to continue on."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well I'll leave it there, and I'll see you all tomorrow with part 3.**


	55. The Hollow Queen 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ok, I've just watched this week's episode, and well... (Falls off chair laughing) Trust me, as serious and touching an ArthurGwen moment as the last big scene was, I'm afraid nothing can compete with Merlin's disguise during it. Seriously, even if you've not been watching Season 5, go see S5Ep9 "With All My Heart". It's worth it for that scene alone hehehehe!**

**Oh, and for those of you wondering why the amulets haven't raised the alarm, it was mentioned in Merlin's note to Arthur. He's out of range... I created the ten-mile limit on the amulets raising the alarm for exactly for this kind of thing, and the five-mile limit on the Speaking Spell just so warnings couldn't be given too easily. Merlin's still going to have to run for Arthur's life :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 55: The Hollow Queen ~Part 3~

The figure waited in the darkness as she approached, turning to face her only when she got near. Morgana smiled darkly as she came to a stop a few strides away from him, and tossed a bag of clothing to his feet.

"You're highly recommended, so I trust you're up to the task."

The man picked up the bag and glanced inside at the pile of Amatan clothing within. He then regarded her speculatively.

"You'd like me to frame the Sarrum?"

Morgana pulled a bundle of several rune-covered rods from inside her cloak. Each type had a different coloured cord tying it to the others, and she pointed to them one-by-one.

"I've seen to it that Camelot's Court Sorcerer is... indisposed. The wards and spells that guard Camelot, and warn of traces of my magic, can all only be read by him. But right now he's on his way to his grave, and so won't be able to warn anyone. The black ones will make the guards ignore you if they see you, but only for a few minutes. Use the wisely. The red will render all people within fifteen paces, unconscious, so I'm sure you'd know not to use it where they may be discovered. The white ones will unlock the doors barring your way. I've marked the route you'll need to take on this map. Follow it, and you won't have any problems getting to your target."

She handed the rods and sketch of the castle to the assassin, who pocketed them thoughtfully.

"And the time you would like the target to die?"

Morgana's smile became sinister.

"During the signing of the treaty with the Sarrum... When you kill Arthur Pendragon, make sure the Knights see you wearing the garb of the Sarrum's men. The spells on the black rods will ensure your safe escape from them."

"And my payment?"

Morgana threw a pouch of coins to him.

"You'll get the rest when the job is done."

The assassin caught the money, nodded, and walked off into the darkness. Meanwhile, Morgana smiled. Arthur wouldn't suspect a thing, not until it was too late.

~(-)~

When the light of the sun touched him, he had to wonder if that were the cause of the burning pain that raged through him. When he opened his eyes to the sight of the forest eaves above his head, he had to pause and think in order to remember what had happened.

Merlin grimaced, aware of the wound to his leg even through the fire that seemed to consume him. He tried to reach it, to check the damage, but then retched violently. But it wasn't vomit that he coughed up, but rather a thick, white froth... He was foaming at the mouth, which in terms of poisons was never a good sign.

He slumped flat again, taking deep breaths to gather his strength. His magic made him immune to all regular poisons, which meant that whatever Morgana had used on him, had contained magic. He could feel it, the taint of her power like an itch beneath his skin, and pushed at it with all the might he could summon.

Merlin's eyes flickered gold feebly, once, twice, three times... But then he slumped again, cursing silently. The poison was very potent, and constricted his throat thus robbing him of the ability to shout for help. It would not kill him, his magic was burning away her malice even without him making a conscious effort, but he could be lying here for days before he regained the ability to get up.

Merlin closed his eyes, considering walking the Old Magic to summon help, but immediately discarded the idea. His magic was the only thing keeping his body alive, and if he left his body, his heart would never start again. And moreover, he couldn't count on anyone finding him. He'd told Arthur to expect he might be delayed a day or two, and then he'd gone off without even taking a member of his clan with him as escort. He was alone and helpless, entirely due to his own overconfidence, and because of that Arthur was in danger.

His thoughts drifted on the edge of delirium, and his mind's eye wandered far from where he lay. He saw the distant glimpse of Arthur sparring with one of the Sarrum's men, and the pleasantries and formal manoeuvring that followed when noon came and it was time for the alliance to be discussed. But no matter how he was able to 'see' Arthur, he could not communicate with him.

Merlin pulled himself back from those visions, focusing his will fully on the task of burning away the poison that held him immobile. Drifting into trance, from which he could wake at a moment's notice, and from which he was soon disturbed by the sounds of approaching footsteps.

Groggily he opened his eyes, only to be startled by a splash of cold water as it was poured over his parched lips. He then turned his head to look at the person who now knelt beside him, and narrowed his eyes in recognition.

"_You._.. You came back. Why?"

Daegal bowed his head in guilt and remorse.

"I couldn't leave you to die." He placed his hand on Merlin's chest, earnest. "Look, you know medicine. I can help. Tell me what herbs you need, and I'll get them for you."

Merlin eyed him, wary due to the earlier betrayal, but there was an honesty in the young boy's eyes.

"Rue... It's got yellow flowers, and feathery leaves. Milfoil, and yarrow... All three, ground into a tincture." Daegal nodded and dashed away, as Merlin whispered after him. "Hurry."

Merlin let himself relax a little, in the knowledge of the frail hope Daegal represented. Those three herbs together would hopefully tip the balance in his favour, and allow his magic to banish the poison. At worst, in his condition they'd send him into a seizure, coma, or even outright kill him. Either way it was a gamble, but Arthur's life was at stake.

Time seemed to crawl by, and as his delirium deepened, Merlin lost all track of it. He barely registered when Daegal returned with a crude cup made of leaves, and it was only the taste of the bitter liquid it contained that he roused enough to drink it.

Once he'd done so, he weakly gestured for the boy to hold him down, having already felt the warning cramps in his neck, the signs of his body's reaction, within moments of downing the tincture. Before now he'd felt like his skin was on fire, but now he also felt like he was lit from within. By a fire that felt more like ice than flame, as the effects of the herbs seeped into his blood from his gut.

Daegal's eyes widened in fear and concern when the first spasm shook the warlock under his hands, but beyond that point Merlin wasn't really aware of anything. He would hold no conscious recollection of the violent seizures that had racked him for several seconds, before he'd then gone completely limp and still. All he was aware of was the moment he opened his eyes again, and found that the light of day had been replaced by the gloom of night.

Merlin winced and began to sit up, able to move again even if every action made his muscles scream in protest. His movements caught Daegal's attention, and the boy looked up in surprise.

"You're alive?" Merlin glanced at him, and even in the gloom his frown was clearly visible. Daegal flinched, and averted his gaze. "You have to believe me. I did not know what Morgana intended."

Merlin propped his elbows on his knees, steadying himself.

"You betrayed me."

"She offered me money. You've seen what it's like for people like me. We do what we have to in order to survive."

Merlin reached across to him, and took hold of him by the wrist.

"Do you know what Morgana is planning? Don't think you can deny anything, I'll know if you lie."

Daegal cowered under Merlin's severe expression.

"I-I met Morgana only once before I led you out here... I think she means to kill the King." Merlin released his hold on the boy's wrist, and proceeded to force himself to his feet much to Daegal's surprise. "What are you doing?"

"I need to warn Arthur before it's too late."

Merlin turned eastwards and began to limp away through the darkness, leaving Daegal behind until the boy got up and began to follow. But they did not get far before the flicker of camp-fires made them stop, and Daegal grabbed Merlin to make him stop.

"Bandits. They've been there for a few hours, and have lookouts posted."

Merlin shrugged his hand off, and began moving again.

"Then we'll just have to go around them. I need to get closer to Camelot." In his haste he set off again at a faster speed than he should have, and stumbled. His far-from-graceful slide down the slope and right into the edge of the bandit camp, came as the consequence, and when he saw the bandits begin to gather he spoke sharply. "Go."

Daegal shook his head.

"No."

"I can take care of myself."

Daegal looked at him.

"I'm not going to leave you this time."

"Get to safety." When Daegal still refused to leave, Merlin shook his head at the boy's stubbornness and instead turned his attention to the bandits. "If you value your lives, you won't take another step."

Merlin stepped protectively between Daegal and the bandits, of which several laughed as their leader did step closer.

"Empty your pockets."

Merlin's eyes narrowed.

"Last chance."

The bandit leader laughed, and drew his blade.

"You don't even have a sword!"

"I don't _need_ one." With a brief gleam of gold in his eyes, Merlin picked up the bandit and flung him into his fellows. He then watched as they all scrambled away in terror. At least they'd had the sense to run away when faced with magic. Merlin glanced at the boy beside him once the way was clear, and took him by the shoulder to get him moving again. "You didn't really think the poison would stop me using magic, did you? Let's go."

Merlin limped on through the darkness, persisting even when the sun began to rise. And once it was up, Daegal could see the grim determination on the warlock's face. But he could also see the pain he was in, and an hour after dawn, he couldn't ignore it any longer.

He reached out to bring Merlin to a stop, frowning.

"You may be a warlock, but you need that leg treated."

Merlin glanced at him, and this time only gently shrugged the hand from his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I will in just a little while longer. I'll be able to stop very soon."

He started walking again, and Daegal followed while looking confused.

"But we're still _miles_ from Camelot. With your leg like that, it could be noon before we reach it!"

"I don't need to reach Camelot to warn Arthur, I need only get within a certain range, which we've almost reached."

Daegal frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Merlin reached under his clothing, and pulled out his amulet. He held it suspended by its chain, and whispered.

"_Bist thu birihte?_" The amulet swung upwards to point east, but stopped just shy of horizontal. "Almost, but not quite. When we're close enough, I can use this to contact Arthur."

He moved off again, Daegal still following, until fifteen minutes later the amulet at last moved to true horizontal when checked. Merlin then made a hole in the ground and poured water into it, and summoned an image of a king about to head to the signing ceremony.

~(-)~

Arthur straightened his cloak, frowning to himself. Merlin still wasn't back yet, but it was still within the time he'd said he could be gone. And yet, part of him couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. The threads of magic which Merlin had loaned to him, had been unusually chill all of yesterday. And while they'd warmed again, they trembled, like something was wrong.

_'Arthur!'_

That shout, which echoed as if within his ears, made Arthur flinch, and he looked around searchingly despite knowing the warlock wasn't in the room.

"Merlin? Are you scrying me?"

_'Yes... Arthur, I was tricked. Morgana ambushed me, I've been unable to move until just a few hours ago. The city wards are useless as alarms if I'm not there. You need to be beware of either her or an assassin slipping in.'_

Arthur went still.

"Do you think she intends to frame the Sarrum? Start a war?"

There was a moment's pause.

_'I wouldn't put it past her, but I doubt she's planning to attack personally. She knows I have spells in place that are targeted at hindering her specifically. If your death and a war are what she wants, it would be far simpler to hire an assassin than fight while restricted by my spells.'_

Arthur nodded in understanding, and proceeded to belt on his sword as if everything were normal.

"Then don't worry... No weapon we've ever tried yet, can get through my barriers when you're lending me power. I'll be ready."

He strode out of his chambers and headed for the Great Hall, pausing to speak to Mordred when he met him near the chamber. A few quiet instructions sent the druid-knight to the locked gallery that overlooked the Great Hall, where he would then take up a position of concealment and wait.

Arthur arrived at the Great Hall, where he, the Sarrum, and an assembly of knights entered to gather about the Round Table. The pens, ink, and treaty were already laid out an waiting, but the king's attention was elsewhere as Lord Geoffrey made all the formal announcements.

He saw the flicker of movement up in the gallery, just as it came time for him to sign the treaty before the Sarrum took his turn to do so. When that happened, he curled his left arm up to his chest as he leaned over to grasp the waiting quill, and closed his eyes to hide the flicker of gold as he pushed his loaned power through the gesture.

There was an almighty crack as something shattered against the barrier a few moments later, the aim skewed well wide of the target, and before the shards of the crossbow bolt had even landed on the table, a figure was flung out of the gallery by a blast of magic.

The man, dressed in the clothing of Amata, screamed as he plummeted to the floor of the Great Hall. The sound of his landing made all of those present, flinch, and yet before the Sarrum could react, Arthur spoke out before his knights could draw their swords.

"Stay your blades, that assassin is not one of the Sarrum's men."

Beside him, the Sarrum scowled.

"You knew this attempt was about to take place? And you said _nothing _to me?"

Arthur remained solemn.

"I learnt of it myself less than fifteen minutes ago, when my Court Sorcerer contacted me. It seems Morgana wished to start a war between Amata and Camelot."

The Sarrum remained furious.

"You still had time to set a trap for the assassin, and yet still did not warn me. You did not trust me to know!" Before Arthur had the chance to correct that misguided interpretation, the Sarrum moved back from the table. "You asked me here for this alliance, you asked me to trust you, and yet you do not give trust in return. That is unacceptable, and I will not sign a treaty with a King who would gamble with my life!"

He stormed out of the Great Hall, the treaty now failed, and yet part of Arthur couldn't feel sorry about it. Yes, it meant not getting a powerful ally, but it also meant not having to be friendly with the man who had tortured Aithusa.

Arthur sighed softly to himself, and then spoke to the assembled Knights.

"Send word to the stables, to prepare the Sarrum's horses ready for his departure. This gathering is over."

~(-)~

Merlin sat back from the image in the water, and let out a sigh of relief as he then clapped a hand on the shoulder of the boy beside him.

"You've done well. Thanks to you, the assassination has failed."

Daegal, who had also watched the events displayed by Merlin's spell, bowed his head.

"I don't think I've done many good things in my life."

"Well you've done something good now." Merlin smiled at him. "You showed real honour in coming back for me."

"Then it must have come from my mother."

"So that bit was true?"

Daegal raised his head at that query, and shrugged hesitantly.

"It was all true, except about my sister."

"She isn't sick?"

"I don't have a sister."

Merlin actually laughed at that, to think he'd fallen for such a ruse.

"And your mother, she wasn't a druid?"

Daegal shook his head, but his expression was now solemn.

"No, but she was like you. She had magic... and Uther killed her for it."

Merlin reached out to him, sympathetic.

"I'm sorry for your loss. But still, I think she'd be proud of you." Merlin stood up, and once more faced east. "So, would you like to help me get back to Camelot? Even if I heal my leg, I'm still recovering from that poison. A helping hand would be appreciated."

Daegal looked up at him, uncertain, but then tentatively returned Merlin's smile. He stood up and came closer, so he could take Merlin's arm across his shoulders and give him support. And from his willingness to help, despite not knowing if or not he would be punished for leading Merlin to the ambush, the warlock knew the boy had learnt from this... And that alone meant it would be worth making sure he had a future after this.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: I little anti-climactic a way of dealing with the assassin, but it meant I could do something I really wanted to do; save Daegal.**

**I hate how the writers keep killing off good people who learn about Merlin's magic. It was like Will all over again, and Daegal is barely more than a kid, so I felt I just had to make sure he lived :)**

**And thanks everyone who sent messages of support about my Granddad. You've really helped me pick myself back up :)**


	56. Coming Full Circle 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, to make up for my slightly anti-climactic dealing with the assassin, I have something cute/fun planned for this sub. I think you guys are going to like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 56: Coming Full Circle ~Part 1~

Merlin limped towards Camelot, supported by the youth at his side. Up ahead could be heard the sounds of horses, and before long a shout went up as one of the searching Knights spotted the pair.

It was Gwaine, and he brought his horse over before regarding Merlin with a half smile.

"You look like hell, mate."

Merlin returned the smile wryly.

"I feel like it. Any chance of a ride back?"

More of the knights came into view, and Gwaine nodded.

"Aye."

He reached down to offer Merlin a hand up into the saddle, but rather than accept it, the warlock pushed Daegal forward instead before ending up sat behind Leon on his horse. Once there, at last able to relax, he closed his eyes and slumped forward against Leon's armoured back. That was when it became clear just how exhausted Merlin was, and Percival came over with a length of rope to tie him into place on the saddle so he couldn't fall off.

They hastened back towards the city, a horn-call signalling to the other nearby search parties that the Court Sorcerer had been found. The group returned to the citadel through one of the side gates, and when they arrived in the central courtyard, Arthur was already waiting for them.

"Merlin!"

He rushed over to Leon's horse, as the warlock snapped awake from his doze and looked around blearily. When he saw Arthur approaching, he then untied the rope at his waist and tried to get down. He was out of the saddle before Leon could stop him, and when his feet met with the courtyard cobbles, his knees buckled and he ended up sat on the ground.

Arthur was at his side in an instant, and in the face of such open concern, Merlin said the only thing that could come to mind.

"Hello."

Arthur stared at him, at the cuts, bruises, and sickly pallor of his friend's skin, and then his expression hardened angrily.

"_You idiot!_" He stood up, and gestured to Percival. "Pick him up. He's going to Gaius right now!"

Percival came over and unceremoniously slung Merlin over his shoulder, as the warlock began to protest vehemently.

"I can walk! It's not that far to Gaius' chambers!"

Arthur glanced back, his tone sharp.

"And you couldn't even get down from the saddle without falling over."

Merlin gave up protesting after that, and endured the indignity of being carried though the castle like a sack of grain. But at least it seemed the Sarrum had already left, which meant he was at least spared being gawked at by him and his men.

They arrived at Gaius' chambers to find the physician and his apprentice ready and waiting, and without further ceremony Merlin was set down on a stool after outright refusing to be put on the patient bed. Percival left and closed the door, leaving only the two physicians, the King, and the warlock in the room... and also a young boy who, having been completely ignored in the urgency over Merlin, had followed given he had no idea what else to do.

Daegal sat himself on the floor beside the door, his knees pulled up to his chin apprehensively, and seemed to try to become invisible as Gaius began to list Merlin's injuries.

"High temperature, rapid pulse with discernible palpitations, distinct pallor and sweating, in addition to numerous contusions and abrasions to his head, back, and leg." Gaius frowned in great concern. "If I couldn't also detect that your magic is repairing the damage you've sustained, I'd be wondering how it could even be possible that you're alive. What happened to you?"

Merlin grimaced.

"Thrown violently to the ground with magic by Morgana, poisoned, and pushed off a ten-foot-high rock ledge. I lay where I fell for about a day and a half before I could move again. The poison was enhanced with magic, but she'd concentrated on intensifying only the pain it would cause. It wouldn't have killed me, just tortured me for a few days."

Arthur was gaping at Merlin for how nonchalantly he'd described what he'd been through, as was Liam and Gaius for that matter.

"_Just_ tortured you for a few days?!"

Gaius put a hand on Arthur's chest, easing him away from Merlin before the king got any ideas about adding to the warlock's bruises.

"Calm yourself, Sire. He's safe now, and that is what matters." He glanced at Merlin, frowning. "So your magic managed to reverse the effects of the poison? If that's so, I would expect you to be further in your recovery than you are now."

Merlin grimaced again, preparing himself to be yelled at.

"I used herbs to suppress the fever and give my magic the chance to deal with it faster. A tincture of Milfoil, Yarrow... and Rue."

"_Rue?_" Gaius stared, and then immediately had to restrain himself from shaking the warlock sat in front of him. "Are you mad? Rue is toxic, even if its other properties would certainly have helped in your situation. In that condition, the mixture you described could have caused you to have a heart attack!"

At his side, Liam was also frowning.

"But how did you get the herbs? You said that you couldn't move."

Merlin blinked, as if just remembering something, and turned his head to look for the young boy who had helped him. He then spotted him, sat by the door, and smiled.

"Daegal got them for me."

His attention now drawn the teenager, Arthur's expression hardened as he remembered how Merlin had gone into danger in the first place.

"_You. You led him to Morgana!_"

He reached for his sword and started towards the cowering youth, but was stopped when Merlin grabbed him with magic.

The warlock shook his head at Arthur as he then released him.

"Leave him be. If not for his help after Morgana left, you would be dead. You owe him your life."

Arthur turned slowly to look at his friend, but was still frowning as he then addressed Gaius.

"Is Merlin fit enough to return to his chambers?"

Gaius nodded, if a little hesitantly.

"Yes, Sire, although I do recommend that he rests."

Arthur took hold of Merlin by the arm, pulled him to his feet, and began to haul him towards the door.

"Then keep the boy in your spare room for now, I'll have a guard put on the door, while Merlin and I go have a little talk."

Daegal scrambled away from Arthur as the furious king passed him, and Merlin managed only a fleeting smile of reassurance before he was out-of-sight of the youth.

It was as well it wasn't far to reach his chambers, because he barely made it up those handful of stairs before the need to sit down again had him head for the nearest chair as soon as Arthur let got of him. Merlin then watched as Arthur began to pace, aware that most of his current mood was because he was upset that his friend had been hurt to such an extent.

Merlin sighed, his voice soft.

"Don't blame Daegal. Morgana took advantage of his circumstances, in getting him to agree to lure me out of the city. He's young and all alone in the world. He has no home, and has lived by scrambling for what scraps he can find... She offered him money, enough to feed him for a long time. In his position, would you have refused?"

Arthur stopped his pacing, and turned to face his friend.

"He almost got you killed!"

"But he also came back and helped me." Merlin smiled sadly. "He could have left me there, run away, but he didn't. He saw what his actions had caused, took responsibility for them, and sought to make things right." Merlin reached into a pocket and pulled out a pouch, which clinked with the sound of coins when he tossed it to the floor. "He also threw this away, when he thought I wasn't looking. It's the money that Morgana paid him. There's enough in there to see him well for a year, maybe more, and yet he wanted nothing more to do with it."

Arthur frowned, and stooped down to pick up the pouch. He then tipped the contents into his palm, and stared when it turned out to be a handful of silver shillings. There was as much in the pouch, as a servant in the citadel could hope to earn in a year.

He put the coins back in the pouch and set it on the nearest table, his anger starting to fade.

"So what now? What are we supposed to do with him? He should be punished for leading you into that ambush, and I also owe him my life. What now?"

Merlin smiled to himself, having already come up with the answer.

"I have something in mind."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehe, yeah, I'm ending the chapter there. Aren't I mean? (Evil grin) But don't worry, I'm starting work on the next part right away, and may even have it up tonight :)**


	57. Coming Full Circle 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: See? I didn't keep you waiting too long lol :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 57: Coming Full Circle ~Part 2~

Gaius frowned to himself, as he glanced out the window at the setting sun. There were times when he wondered how he got stuck with these sorts of things, and others where he had no choice but to resign himself to them. But this was certainly a situation he wasn't best pleased with, for the inconveniences if nothing else.

Because after being dragged from here by Arthur, neither he nor Merlin had come back yet. Liam had gone to the warlock during the afternoon to clean up and bandage his cuts and scrapes, but had then been shooed away most emphatically. Merlin was certainly not spending the time on rest, which left the question of what he _had_ been up to.

The physician sighed, and glanced to what had been Merlin's room. Daegal was in there, huddled on the bed and no doubt terrified of what was going to happen to him, but putting him in there had been the kindest thing to do. But, of course, having him there meant that Gaius had to stay in his chambers as well, for even with the guard outside to make sure the boy didn't run off, the old man needed to make sure he didn't come into the main chamber and touch anything he shouldn't.

Thus the afternoon had been a tiresome one, with little if any news being brought to him. There really wasn't anything he _could_ do except wait.

Gaius went up the steps the spare room and opened the door, peering in to where Daegal was still sat on the bed.

"I've some soup on the hearth. Come out and get some supper."

Daegal looked at him and tentatively did as was asked, but he hesitated over eating anything once at the table, and his soup was cold by the time he finished. But Gaius remained patient with him, understanding that if Merlin had left the boy here for the time being, then he certainly didn't intend for him to end up in the dungeon.

"You needn't worry, boy. Merlin will sort things out."

Daegal flinched, hunching his shoulders.

"I just don't understand why he'd forgive me so easily. Why he cares so much."

Gaius smiled.

"Perhaps you remind him of himself when he was your age."

He might have said more but for a knock interrupting him, just before the chamber door opened and a knight peered in.

"The King has decreed that the boy, Daegal, be brought before him."

Gaius looked to the boy in question, who visibly gulped in anxiety, and then back at the knight.

"Very well."

Daegal found himself ushered to the door, where he then gave Gaius one last terrified glance before being taken down the stairs.

Visions of being condemned to imprisonment, hard labour, or even execution danced through Daegal's mind as he was brought out of the stairs just one floor down, and taken along the adjacent hallway. But then, confusingly, he was ushered into another set of tower stairs and sent upwards, where he emerged through the door at the top into a scene he'd never expected.

Merlin was sat in a chair by the hearth, the King of Camelot seated opposite him, and the entire room greatly resembled Gaius' but for the fact it was far more cluttered if a bit better organised.

Arthur looked up as the door opened, and gestured to the guard.

"You may go." The guard left, and as soon as the door was closed, Arthur pointed to the stool set near his and Merlin's chairs. "Sit down."

Daegal came over hesitantly and sat, where he then proceeded to wring his hands nervously.

"I... I'm sorry that I-"

"There's no need for that." Arthur's interruption caused Daegal to stare at him in surprise, and the king continued. "Merlin has made clear to me the circumstances that led to what happened, and as the direct victim of your actions, also does not wish you punished for it... It is, as per the laws of Camelot, the victim's discretion in cases like this. He is the one who has decided what will be done with you."

Daegal gulped again, trembling.

"And what will happen to me, Sire?"

Arthur stood, straightened his shirt, and prepared to leave.

"As punishment for your actions against the Court Sorcerer of Camelot, and thus the resulting endangerment of my life as well, you will not be permitted to leave the city without escort by an approved individual." A small smile softened his expression. "But, as reward for aiding the Court Sorcerer, thus resulting in my life being saved, it has been decided that you shall become the ward of the Lord of the House of Garrah."

Daegal lurched to his feet, gaping in confusion.

"W-what? Some nobleman wants to make me his ward? I'm just a commoner, and who is this Lord anyway?"

Merlin stood now, and faced the youth with a smile.

"Me." When Daegal's expression of shock only deepened, Merlin chuckled quietly and went over to him. He then took hold of him by the shoulders, as Arthur discretely left him to it. "You _need_ someone, to be a hand to hold and voice to guide. While it's true that I could just give you money enough to feed yourself for a while, and send you on your way, that wouldn't be right. You've an honest and true heart, Daegal. You proved that when you came back to help me. And so I've decided to do for you what my mentor, Gaius, once did for me. Give you a home, and a family, here in Camelot."

Daegal went still, completely stunned, and then turned away to hide the tears that were welling up in his eyes as he furiously wiped at them.

"Why? I don't deserve it."

"Because I want to." Merlin put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Come on, I'll show you the room I've had prepared. It's only got a bed right now, since it's such short notice, but I'll see to it you get everything else you'll need."

He led Daegal back out the main door and partway down the stairs, to where a narrow door was set close to the one that led out to the castle roof. The room inside that door was tiny, the ceiling low, but it had a window that overlooked the city, and was already being warmed by a small stone slab that Merlin had found and enchanted to give off warmth when the room grew too cold.

Daegal looked around the room, to the bed in the corner, and then out the narrow window.

"This is for me?"

Behind him, Merlin nodded and smiled with mischief as he closed the door and brought into view that which he'd concealed behind it.

"It's an old guardroom, but it hasn't been used for decades. Used to be that the watchmen who patrolled the roof could come in here if the weather got bad, but then Arthur caught one of them napping in here, back when he was a prince, and had it locked and put out of use. I've put a spell on the door, so you don't have to worry about drafts from the access to the roof."

That this was really for him at last seemed to be sinking in for Daegal, and he sat on the edge of the bed at a loss as to what to say. That was when he noticed what Merlin had hidden behind the door; a stone statue of a dog which was holding up a shield with its paws.

"What's that in here for?"

Merlin chuckled, and tapped the statue on the head.

"_Bebeode pe arisan cwicum_." A ripple of light flowed over the statue, and within moments it had become a black and tan hunting dog that immediately began ecstatically pawing at him. The warlock smiled at that, ruffled the dog's ears, and then looked at Daegal. "This fellow is a friend of mine, and one of the first spells I learnt the incantation for. I'm going to be busy a lot of the time, and between the other things you'll be doing, I thought you might like some company."

Merlin nudged the statue dog and pointed to Daegal, who then found himself getting the same enthusiastic greeting. So enthusiastic, that it was impossible for him not to start smiling.

"He's great, but how am I supposed to look after him? Shouldn't he be kept in the castle kennels?"

Merlin sat down on the bed beside him, and rubbed the dog's belly when it rolled over on the floor in front of him.

"He looks and acts like a real dog, but he's still a statue. He doesn't need food, water, or cleaning up after. All he wants is a friend." Merlin stood up again, and went to the door to leave. "There's a nightshirt there on the end of the bed. You'll be having your breakfast in my chambers, so make sure you're up on time... Good night, Daegal, and welcome to your new home."

Merlin stepped into the stairway and closed the door, smiling to himself when he heard the sound of the statue dog jumping onto the bed, and Daegal laughing as he told it to get down... Gaius had once told him, that taking him on as his ward had been one of the most rewarding things he'd ever done. Being here now, with a ward of his own, Merlin had to agree. He had come full circle, and was looking forward to the joys that having Daegal around would bring.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep! Merlin has adopted Daegal as his ward! And YEP! THE STATUE DOGS IS BACK! :D**


	58. Coming Full Circle 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's part 3 :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 58: Coming Full Circle ~Part 3~

It seemed a little odd to be setting his table for two, at a time when he'd not invited Gaius to have breakfast with him. It was even odder to think that this was going to be the norm from now on.

Merlin smiled to himself at his musings, scratching Friou under the chin when she came over to him seeking attention, and then he idly summoned an image of Daegal's room upon the surface of the water in the kettle he was about to set to heat.

Daegal was sprawled ungainly upon his bed, and the statue dog was taking up a good percentage of it as well. That tangle of limbs made Merlin's smile widen, as he whispered a spell to project his voice into the small room below his feet.

"Daegal, time to get up." The boy didn't move, although Merlin heard a small groan of protest come via the scrying image, and the warlock raised his eyebrows. "Either you get out of bed of your own free will, or I use my magic to drag you out of it by your ears. Your choice."

Daegal opened his eyes, saw that Merlin wasn't in his room, and seemed to decide that he was either imagining the voice or that Merlin couldn't really drag him out of bed without being present. A pity for him that he was wrong.

Merlin closed his eyes reached with his mind into the room below, while in his chambers he mimed grasping something with his fingers. He then slowly began to pull Daegal over the side of his bed, not really by his ears, but gentle enough that the boy didn't realise it until he was suspended in the air halfway off his bed, and was then unceremoniously dumped on the floor.

Merlin laughed to himself, able to hear Daegal's yelp of surprise through the floor even without the sounds from the scrying image. He dispelled the view in the water and hung the kettle over the fire, before moving now to the pile of garments he had set to one side.

A minute or so later the main door opened, and Daegal entered looking bleary-eyed and just a little annoyed as he regarded his new guardian, with the statue dog at his heels.

"Why did you do that?"

Merlin glanced at him, eyebrow raised.

"I warned you, so you should be glad I _didn't_ pull you out of bed by your ears." Friou stepped up behind Daegal, startling another yelp from the boy. "That's Gelleafriou, or Friou as we call her. Don't worry, she doesn't bite unless she's protecting us from attackers. She does, however, like to be scratched under the chin."

Daegal tentatively reached out to pet the wyvern, who leaned into the touch. The boy then began to smile as he left her go over to Merlin, and his dog and the wyvern began to investigate each other instead.

"How long have you had her?"

Merlin chuckled.

"Several years. Prince Balther's wyvern, Scilderether, is her son." He picked up the pile of clothes, and then pointed to a tub full of steaming water he'd put behind a screen in the corner. "Now get yourself cleaned up, and put these on. Warren will be here with our breakfast soon, and you're still covered with dirt and mud from the forest."

He prodded Daegal until the boy was behind the screen, and ignored the quiet mutters he could hear as the youth got into the tub and began scrubbing himself clean. The mutters went quiet once he got out and began drying himself, and the silence was as awkward as his expression when he came out from behind the screen wearing the clothing Merlin had given him.

Merlin looked him up and down, appraising the fit of the clothing and deciding that it was good enough for the time being. He could take Daegal's old things to the seamstress he usually went to, and have her take measurements from them for the rest of his everyday things.

Daegal tugged at the linen of his shirt uncertainly, obviously aware that the cloth it was made from was a cut above the typical coarse woollen weaves he was used to.

"Thanks."

Merlin smiled, came over, and began adjusting everything. Straitening the collar, pulling the back of the shirt straight, and loosening the belt one notch so that it didn't cause the garment to bunch up. When that was done he picked up a thigh-length waistcoat in dark, finely-woven wool, and put it on the boy before briskly running a comb through Daegal's hair.

When he was done, he then gestured for the youth to look at himself in the floor-length mirror Merlin had brought out of his bedchamber.

"Well, what do you think?"

Daegal stepped in front of the mirror, and stared at the image of the well-groomed and dressed boy who looked back.

"I look like some nobleman's son."

Merlin chuckled.

"Well, not quite that fancy or well-to-do, but close enough. I'm not one for masses of silk embroidery or unnecessary frills, so you won't be either. But, I will make sure you're dressed to certain standards."

Daegal glanced at him, confused.

"Why? Why are you going to all this trouble?"

Merlin patted him on the shoulder.

"I've taken you on as my ward, which as a nobleman means it's my responsibility to see that you're kept clothed and fed, and also see to your education." He turned away, to take the kettle off the hearth and bring it to the main table where he poured the hot water into the waiting pot of herbal tea-mix. He then glanced at the youth. "That's why I left you with Gaius all of yesterday afternoon, to get everything arranged. I already have a few of my magic students learning to read and write from Prince Balther's tutor, so you'll be joining them twice a week and I'll give you some extra lessons each evening before supper. Once your reading is up to standard, you'll then be getting history lessons from Geoffrey of Monmouth, the King's Third Advisor."

Daegal stared at him.

"You're going to make me learn _history?_"

Merlin flicked the end of the youth's nose using magic, yet his expression remained solemn.

"History is important. It's from looking at the past, and learning from it, that we can work to avoid the mistakes of our ancestors as we move towards the future. The past is the legacy that they hand down to us, and to cast it aside as not worth learning, is to condemn yourself to repeat their errors. Just like how Arthur intends to make sure the Great Purge is never forgotten; not so that people with magic will fear a repeat of it and not cause trouble, but rather to remember the lives of those who died needlessly because of it. People like your mother."

Daegal went quiet, and Merlin could see the tears that started to well up in his eyes at the mention of her.

"I wonder what she would think of all this."

Merlin came over and placed his hands on Daegal's shoulders.

"I think she'd be happy for you, that you have the home that she can't be here to give you, and I think she'd be proud of the young and honest man you've shown yourself to be." He guided Daegal towards the table and sat him down, just as Warren entered with laden breakfast tray. "Now you need to eat up, because you've got a long day ahead of you. A friend of mine, a carpenter called Alan, has agreed to hire you as an assistant. He's popular, and often has to turn away commissions. Someone to hold things steady for him, and pass him tools, will let him get more done. You're going to spend this week helping him the make the furniture for your room."

Daegal blinked, surprised.

"But didn't you say he has to turn commissions away? How come he accepted yours?"

Merlin grinned.

"The benefits of being his friend, so you'd better behave yourself for him. And, if you're really good, he might even take the time to carve patterns of your choice on your furniture. Within reason, of course. Your wages will come to me, and I'll pass two copper shillings of it per week to you as an allowance. You can either fritter it away on things like the tavern, or save it up to get something special from the market or crafters in the city. The rest will be put aside and saved for your future, when you're ready to set out on your own. I'll be the one buying all your clothing and paying for your food, so don't worry about that." He waved a finger at him. "But don't go wrecking your clothing either. If you don't treat it with respect, then I'll make you mend and keep wearing the clothing you damage."

Daegal regarded him for several moments, and then started to smile.

"You sound like my mother, when she'd tell me off for getting all muddy." He sighed. "So how long will I stay here?"

There was a tentative hope in that question, and Merlin's smile softened.

"Well in Noble Society, they provide for their children and wards until they're at least eighteen, and you won't be considered 'of age' until you're twenty-one, so you're to be my ward for a while yet... You're only fourteen. You've got long enough to learn, and grown, and discover what you want to do with your life. So don't worry about rushing towards it."

The statue dog chose that moment to stick it's head onto Daegal's lap, and the boy laughed as he began to pet it. Merlin watched the boy's happy expression, and noted the wry look that Warren directed at him when he saw his Lord's obvious contentment. But no matter what teasing Merlin knew would be coming his way, from friends such as Gwaine, he didn't mind in the least. It would just be more happy memories to look back on, to hold to, in whatever dark days may still be ahead.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, pure fluff! I love writing this kind of cute stuff :)**


	59. With All My Heart 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, you've all been wondering how the heck I'm going to do this one... Well, you're about to find out :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 59: With All My Heart ~Part 1~

The young woman struggled in her restraints, screaming curses and damnation at them all, uncaring of the hurt and distress of the little girl who clung to her father nearby. All of their expressions were grim, this clan of druids who he sought the help of, as their leader relented at last and cast the woman into slumber.

The leader turned to face him, solemn.

"I'm sorry, but this is beyond our power. There is only one who may be able to break this enchantment and restore your wife to you."

The man held his sobbing daughter, and stared back with determination.

"Who? Who must I go to?"

"The Court Sorcerer of Camelot."

~(-)~

"Why do request this audience? Even in his position as Raeswa of most Druid Clans, and Lord of the Old Religion, this does not seem a normal request?"

Arthur regarded the druid man who knelt before him, and also the commoner who was with him. While the druid seemed calm, the other man was clearly upset by something. He looked desperate, although remained silent as the druid spoke.

"This is Brevan, a woodsman from the lands north of the Dark Tower... We have heard how the sorceress, Morgana, enchanted your Queen, and that it was broken by Lord Merlin. But you were spared a far greater sorrow than you realise, for when Brevan sought our aid, we realised at once what had been done."

Arthur frowned.

"And what would that be?"

The druid remained solemn.

"Brevan's wife was snatched from their home, not long before the kidnapping of your Queen. She was taken to the Dark Tower, and then returned three days later, but was no longer herself. We believe that whatever spell was attempted on your Queen, from which she escaped, it was first tested by Morgana to ensure it would work. This man's wife was her unfortunate victim."

Arthur rose to his feet, at once concerned.

"You hope that Merlin be able to break it?"

"We do, Sire."

Arthur looked to one of the knights present.

"Take them to antechamber to wait, and have Merlin and Gaius informed. Exactly what was done to this man's wife, must be discerned before a solution can be found." Brevan and the druid were ushered out, but once they were gone, the door at the rear of the Council Chambers opened. Gaius and Merlin walked in, both of them wearing grim expressions. "What did you make of that?"

Merlin paced towards the middle of the room, agitated.

"We know from Gwen's descriptions, the structure and arrangement of the spell she was subjected to in the Dark Tower. And I know from examining her afterwards, the stress it placed on her mind. Had it gone deeper, then even by walking the Old Magic, I may not have been able to remove it."

Gaius spoke now, grim.

"But if this man, Brevan's, wife was subjected to the same ritual and it was allowed to run it's course, then I fear that Merlin is right and that it may not be possible to undo it." He stopped, thoughtful. "When I was young, I heard talk of an ancient ritual of the Old Religion, called the Teine Diaga; the Sacred Fire. It used the mandrake root to bring unimaginable terror to the victim. It was said that their screams could be heard twenty leagues away... When it was finally over, their will was no longer their own. They were slaves of the high priestesses for all eternity."

Merlin turned to him, frowning.

"And the Triple Goddess actually _let _her priestesses do this?"

Gaius sighed.

"It was a fate reserved only for the most heinous of crimes against the Old Religion, for those that the Disir had decreed were beyond redemption. Being enslaved to the priestesses, guaranteed that those individuals would obey the will of the Order and work for the betterment of others."

Merlin began to scowl.

"And so once again Morgana twists something which, while personally I'd never condone, was created as a deterrent and punishment for those who committed unspeakable crimes. She's used her knowledge to enslave that man's wife as a mere _test _of the ritual's potency, so she would know she'd got it right before using it on Gwen." He started to pace again. "I won't stand for this. I have to do something for Brevan's wife, or at least try. Do you know anything more?"

Gaius shook his head, regretful.

"I'm sorry, but such secrets were only revealed to a handful of female initiates. As a boy, I was privy only to rumours."

"But there must be someone who can help."

Gaius clasped his hands before him, solemn.

"I can think of only two people who could perhaps give the answer we seek... One is Morgana Pendragon, and the other is the Dochraid. She can be found in a cave north of the Isle of the Blessed. But be warned, Merlin, the Dochraid cannot be trusted. The Dochraid served the priestesses of the Triple Goddess, and even with the Goddess now dead, that will not have changed. She must never know your true identity, for she would almost certainly reveal it to Morgana."

Merlin's expression hardened, and he turned to head out the door.

"Let Brevan know that I'm looking into a way to free his wife from the spell. I'll be back by nightfall."

Arthur took a step forward, calling out after him.

"Merlin! It's only been two weeks since you were poisoned! Don't you think you should take someone with you?"

Merlin glanced back at him.

"Well if you're volunteering to go with me, and fly on Scild, then you're welcome to come." Arthur winced, and Merlin smiled. "I didn't think so. Don't worry, I won't be too long."

He strode out of the Council Chambers and headed up to the roof, where Friou was sunning herself as usual. The wyvern happily took flight with him without needing a command, being so used to it by now, and soared westwards at his urging.

It did not take long to find the cave of which Gaius spoke, although it was with considerable hesitation that Merlin entered it after ageing himself to eighty. He could sense a presence here, which while it seemed human in some ways, in others it was anything but. Whoever was here might have been a normal person once, but they were now bound to the magic of the cave in a sort of twisted form of immortality. So long as there was magic here, the Dochraid would live on, and yet hints of insanity tinged everything. The solitude and darkness of the cave, had probably rotted away whatever personality she'd had before she'd become bound to this place.

"Who dares enter the sacred cave?"

Merlin paused, having barely passed beyond the light from the cave entrance, and he turned to see a hunched figure of an old woman stand up in the shadows. Her grey hair lank, and her eyes long gone to rippled scars above a smile of blackened teeth. Yes, this place had granted her a form of immortality, but she had paid for it dearly.

"I come to petition the Dochraid."

There was a moment of silence, and then she reached out towards him.

"Give me your hand." Merlin approached her cautiously, and did his best not to flinch back when she seized his hand and began to sniff at it. She then let go, and scowled. "I smell the stench of enmity. You are no friend of the Old Religion, not as it was. No friend of Morgana Pendragon."

Merlin's expression hardened.

"Great Dochraid-"

"_Silence!_" She hissed at him. "I know you, Emrys. You will find no relief for the woodsman's woman here."

"How do you know why I come?"

She smiled maliciously.

"I am the Dochraid. The earth speaks to me. You are not welcome here. Depart!"

Merlin took a deep breath, resigned to do something he'd wanted to avoid.

"I cannot do that. Not until I have what I came for."

"You _dare_ challenge me? The Ancient Dochraid? You, a puny sorcerer!"

Merlin regarded her, unimpressed.

"And yet I will have what I came for... because it seems the earth has neglected to tell you certain things about me."

She faced him, un-cowed by his words.

"I am a creature of the earth, you cannot kill me."

Merlin shook his head, and in a single breath he seized the magic of the cave with his will. The Old Magic answered him willingly, as he began to undo her ties to it one-by-one.

"My will now rules the Old Magic, and it obeys me as it once obeyed the Triple Goddess... Do not think that I cannot or will not destroy you." He severed several ties at once, causing the Dochraid to wail, and then paused without releasing the remainder from his grip. "I wish you no further harm, Dochraid. Tell me what I need to know."

She snarled at him, both enraged and fearful.

"The woodsman's woman is doomed, Emrys. Her spirit has been consumed by the Teine Diaga, bound by the silver wheel for all eternity. Her body is nothing but an empty vessel, filled by the will of another."

"How do I break the spell?"

The Dochraid sneered.

"Only the greatest of sorcerers could attempt such a thing."

Merlin, tired of her taunting, broke another of her ties to the cave.

"_How?_"

The Dochraid shuddered, whimpering before she answered.

"You must travel to the Cauldron of Arianrhod. There you will need all of your powers, for you must summon the White Goddess, the patron of healing."

Merlin advanced a step towards her, making her cower.

"And that is all?"

"No, Emrys... The woodsman's woman must enter the cauldron. It's waters hold the White Goddess' powers. Only their touch can heal her. But remember, Emrys, the woman must enter the waters willingly. If she is tricked, forced, or beguiled, she will fall into the abyss and be lost forever."

Merlin released his hold on the cave's magic, and moved away from the old woman.

"Thank you, Great Dochraid."

He turned to leave, but once his back was turned, the Dochraid pointed to a dagger laid on the floor in the shadows.

"_Ataese!_"

It flew towards Merlin's back, but he turned in an instant and struck it to the floor. And then, as punishment for her presumption, he tore apart half of the Dochraid's remaining ties to the cave. She wailed, her power crippled, and he walked out. She would recover, given time, and her bond with the cave's magic would grow back... But she would not forget, and would not repeat her mistake again.

Merlin's return to Camelot was solemn, and when he went to the antechamber where the druid and Brevan waited, that did not change.

The druid rose to his feet and bowed when Merlin entered, but when Brevan rose also, Merlin spoke before he had a chance to say anything.

"I've learnt of a possible way to restore your wife, but I cannot guarantee it and if it fails then she will be lost to you forever. Do you still wish to try?"

Brevan regarded him, this man who was some years younger than the druid who had said he was the only hope. Merlin did not look like a mighty sorcerer, and yet the respect the druid clearly gave him, was proof enough that appearances were clearly deceiving.

"I'll do anything to get her back. To be able to bring her home to our daughter, and be happy again. Anything."

Merlin took a deep breath, and resolved himself to see this through.

"Then be ready to depart a sunrise. We must take your wife to the Cauldron of Arianrhod, where she must enter the waters before the ritual can be performed. You must come with us, your daughter as well, for if anyone can reach what is left of your wife's spirit, it is the two of you. Only you can get her to walk into the water willingly, and it must be so. For her to enter otherwise, would destroy her."

Brevan nodded in understanding, tears of hope and determination in his eyes.

"Then we'll do it. We will!"

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, I love logic. It lets me stuff things in to fix plotholes, and everyone can say "Oh, that actually makes sense". Hehehehehehehe! But yeah, instead of Gwen being disenchanted, it's someone who Morgana used as a practice run. Which I suppose only makes Morgana look even more of an evil so-and-so.**

**I'll see you all tomorrow with part 2 :)**


	60. With All My Heart 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: I know I said this would be yesterday, but things just got in the way. But it's here today, and I think you guys are going to like how I end this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 60: With All My Heart ~Part 2~

"We can get to the Cauldron of Arianrhod within three days, if we keep a steady pace. You're taking only what you need to. You can pick up any belongings you leave here, when we return."

Merlin briskly checked the three horses that had been assembled in the central courtyard. Brevan and his daughter, Claire, would be riding on one of them, his wife, Mari, would be tied into the saddle of another. The woman had been woken and kept in the dungeon overnight, so she could eat even if she did so rather grudgingly. She would remain in a spelled slumber for the trip, and roused to the borderline of consciousness only when they needed to give her more food and water, and deal with other necessary things.

Merlin glanced at the father and daughter, and the way the little girl tearfully watched her mother being loaded onto her horse. He knew he was being a bit blunt towards them with his manner, but that was only because he was concerned. The White Goddess was known more as a myth than a reality, a fable. She was the symbol of the aspect of the Old Magic, which dealt with healing... and with life and death. If she existed as a consciousness, the way the Triple Goddess had, there was no telling if or not she would even answer him. Thus it was better to remain firm and serious with the man and his daughter, rather than raise their hopes too high, as much as it went against the grain for him.

Merlin stepped up into Bitan's saddle, about to set off, when a fourth horse and its rider came into the courtyard through the gate. Mordred rode over and paused before him, with all the necessary gear for a trip of around a week, secured to his saddle.

He smiled wryly.

"The last time you went out on a mercy mission alone, you ended up poisoned and took over a week to recover. I'm coming with you, King's orders." He chuckled. "Well, sort of. I told him I thought you'd need some help, and he agreed with me."

Merlin gave Mordred a long look, and then sighed in resignation before smiling.

"I can't argue with that, can I. Some help with Mari would be appreciated, when I have to bring her close to waking to feed her. It means Brevan can comfort his daughter, while we take his wife off to one side so as not to distress Claire."

Mordred nodded in agreement and took up position as a rear-guard, before the group rode out to head north, to the mountains at the edge of Annis' lands, where the Cauldron lay.

But unbeknownst to them, the Dochraid had not been fully chastised by Merlin's punishment for the attempt on his life. For a raven had flown into the cave at her summons, and left again carrying a message.

It flew east to an area of dense forest, well away from any roads or possibilities of encounters with travellers. Once there it landed upon a rock, outside the opening of a cave beneath the roots of a tree, and at its cawing a woman came out.

Morgana frowned as she approached the bird, plucking the message from where it had been tied to the raven's leg. She then unrolled it, and what was written within was enough to turn her chill.

_Emrys works to undo the Teine Diaga, which you cast upon the woodsman's woman. He means to cleanse her at the Cauldron of Arianrhod._

Morgana screwed up the note in a fist, eyes narrowing. The woodsman's woman had been a mere test of the ritual, and while she'd returned her to him, it remained that she'd been a possible pawn for future use. But losing her wasn't what made Morgana turn to look at the young dragon emerging from the cave behind her. It was the thought that she now knew where Emrys was going to be. It was a chance to strike at him and be rid of him once and for all.

"You must help me, Aithusa."

~(-)~

The second day after departing Camelot, was nearing its end, as they rode towards the base of the mountains ahead.

Merlin regarded them solemnly.

"We'll need to leave our horses at the base of the pass, it's too rocky for us to risk making them lame. The cauldron is on the westernmost peak, at the end of the pass."

Beside him, Mordred also eyed the mountains.

"That would be the highest?"

Merlin glanced at him with a wry smile.

"It always is, isn't it." He looked back at Brevan, aware of the frown the woodsman was giving him. The light-hearted banter seemed not to sit well with him, although that was understandable. "Know that we _are_ taking this seriously. It just that, with the troubles and trials we've already faced in our lives, we have learn to hold to light and laughter in the moments when it is possible to. To dwell on the troubles ahead, at the expense of the moment, is to live your life in constant fear of the unknown."

The woodsman's frown faded, although he remained silent. His daughter was similarly quiet, although that seemed to be due more to her being confused and uncertain about what was going on. Merlin smiled at her softly, and flicked into her grasp one of the orbs of light he'd used to entertain Liam's son.

The little girl's face lit up with wonder as she held the light, and within moments she was smiling.

"Pretty!"

Merlin gave Brevan a small smile when the man looked at him in response to that, and shrugged.

"Sometimes it takes a child, to show you that things aren't always as dark as they seem. Hold to the bright memories that you share, about Claire and her mother. They will help you bring Mari back."

Merlin then nudged his horse back into motion. They rode until they neared the last of the moorland grass, and left the horses there with a command from the warlock to remain in the area. Little was said as Merlin shouldered most of the supplies, while Mordred shouldered a single bag and then picked up Claire. Brevan carried his wife in grim silence, but the way he kept looking at her sleeping expression, with tears just visible in his eyes, said that Merlin's words had gotten through to him. The very memories that he would need to call forth in his wife, were now brimming to the surface within himself.

They were about halfway up the pass when they stopped to camp, and it didn't take long for Brevan and Claire to fall asleep once they'd all eaten. Merlin chose that time to rouse Mari, keeping her silent and groggy with his magic, until she'd eaten and he put her back to sleep again.

Mordred helped him, silently thoughtful, until Mari was settled and it was only him and Merlin awake.

"I often wonder at times, how you can be so caring, when in the same thought I also know how fierce and terrifying you can be."

Merlin sighed and sat down with his back to a rock, looking at the knight from across the camp-fire.

"That's because, in a way, I think of myself as having two sides. The side you see now, Merlin Garrah; the man who started out as a farm-boy in a poor village, and who went on to become the best friend of a King. But then my other side is Emrys, the mighty warlock and fierce protector of Arthur and Camelot. But that side of me, is a side that scares people. I only show it when I need to. The rest of the time, I'm just 'Merlin'. I have to be, because otherwise I'd probably break under the weight of my destiny."

Mordred went quiet, thoughtful.

"Your destiny... and there are times when I wonder what mine is." Merlin viably twitched at that, and Mordred frowned. "You know, don't you? Tell me, what is my destiny?"

Merlin averted his eyes, remaining silent for several moments, before he sighed and looked him.

"Your destiny is for you to decide. There are things you are fated to do, but what they are does not matter. All that matters is how you choose to live your life until those events come to pass."

Mordred's expression was earnest, pleading.

"Please, just tell me. I want to know."

Merlin shook his head, genuinely regretful.

"I'm sorry, but I can't, and it's not that I don't trust you... It's because I know that the weight of knowing what you will one day face... could break you." He bowed his head. "For example, I went to the Crystal Cave during a moment of conflict and uncertainty, and asked for a question to be answered. I paid for that answer with grief and pain unlike any I've ever known, and exactly what I saw is something I will never reveal, not even to Arthur... the one who the question was about."

Mordred frowned.

"What did you ask, and why hide it from him?"

"Because what I asked, in my fear for his future, was to know how and when he is destined to die." Merlin's expression became bleak. "I watched it happen, not once, but twice. Two possible futures, which I will have to live while knowing I will witness one of them one day. If I told Arthur what I'd seen, if I told him how he was going to die, he would live his life constantly on watch for that chain of events. He would be so locked into that fear, that he'd live like a shadow instead of like his real self. Just like I told Brevan today, you have to hold to the light and laughter when events let you. Worrying too much about what is to come, is to not live at all. That's why I can't tell you what you want to know, because if I do then you will go through your life watching and waiting for those events to happen."

Mordred stared at him, at once both stunned and unconvinced.

"But you seem to be managing to live with that knowledge. What makes you think I couldn't?"

Merlin's expression became wistful.

"Because you only have one self, Mordred; _you_. The only reason I've been able to live with this knowledge, is because it is 'Emrys' who concerns himself with that far future. 'Merlin' just deals with what's in front of him, and in the near future. 'Merlin' lives for today."

Mordred went quiet again, but then sighed and relented.

"I understand. That 'Emrys', the Lord of the Old Magic, watches over what is to come in my life, while his representative, 'Merlin', makes sure I can still be myself despite that. You do it out of kindness, because you understand better than anyone, how much it would hurt me to know."

Merlin smiled softly, and nodded.

"It's like I said to you. I will never stop saving you, no matter what it is from. It's what friends do."

Mordred returned the smile, and nodded as well.

"And I am honoured to call you my friend."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yay, I replaced the horrible "not someone to be trusted" scene between Merlin and Mordred, with one that shows the level of friendship and trust they've built up in my version of things. Trust me when I say, that their friendship is going to be pivotal in a moment I have planned for the final episode of Season 5 :)**


	61. With All My Heart 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: I guess I'm behind with things again this week, but no worries, I'll probably get 2, if not all 3, parts of the sub-ep up tomorrow. But ****anyways****, here's part three of last week's episode.**

**Oh, and before anyone thinks to mention it, I KNOW Aithusa is a girl! I've been stuck referencing her as a boy, because her real gender has never been revealed in-show. There's just that "You named HIM after the light of the sun" line, so I've been stuck in order to maintain continuity.**

**HOWEVER! I will be fixing this little problem in the next sub-ep. If the show's writers won't sort it out, then I will :)**

**Oh, and I'm afraid I have to say the "Dolma" won't be appearing. If Merlin spontaneously decided to put on a dress and pretend to be an old woman, I think Brevan would not be best pleased, despite how funny it was when I watched the episode. The one thing I didn't like about it though, was the fact that the hilarity of Merlin in a dress, totally overshadowed Arthur and Gwen's reunion of sorts. Every time it cut from the seriousness of the shots of them, to a view of "Dolma" I burst out laughing. Completely not appropriate for that scene *sighs* But yeah, it was still funny XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 61: With All My Heart ~Part 3~

"Pilgrim banners, marking the route to the cauldron. We're getting close."

Mordred glanced at the coloured rags, tied atop the crooked lengths of branches which had been thrust into the rocky soil of the gorge. They'd left their camp barely an hour ago, the light was still pale from dawn, and the skies were grey with the possibility of rain.

Merlin looked up at those clouds and pressed lightly against them with his magic, restraining whatever 'temptation' there may have been from them to release their burden of water. The footing on this trail was bad enough, without rain making it slippery as well.

"We're nearing the top. We should be there in another hour or so at the most. With luck, after that, we can get back to the horses well before nightfall."

They continued to walk, unawares of the witch who now watched them from the side of the gorge. Morgana eyed their group, scowling, as her gaze searched for signs of Emrys. But it seemed the old man was hiding, like a coward, staying out-of-sight. Only his lapdog was down there, leading the way to the Cauldron of Arianrhod, and she had Aithusa...

Down below, Merlin and the others kept walking, their minds on the task ahead. He almost didn't notice right away, that moment he heard the sound of leathery wings in flight, and turned just in time to duck in surprise as a young white dragon screamed over the top of them in a warning pass.

Mordred put Claire down, going for his sword, but Merlin stopped him with a glance and then spoke sharply to Brevan.

"Take your wife and daughter, and run to the Cauldron! We'll deal with this!"

Brevan didn't hesitated to do as commanded, his terror at the arrival of the winged creature was more than enough to send him fleeing up the gorge with his wife over one shoulder and daughter held by the hand.

Merlin and Mordred waited until he was at a clear distance, before they turned to face the dragon which was swooping in for another pass.

Mordred frowned.

"Why is Aithusa attacking? You're a Dragonlord!"

Merlin's frown matched his.

"He's not actually attacking, just making it look like he is. If he was being serious, Aithusa would have used fire on us with that first pass. He was close enough that, even with my reflexes for magic, we'd have gotten a bit scorched."

"But why even make a show of it?"

Merlin glanced at him.

"Because Aithusa is friends with Morgana, and she's probably watching us right now." He now faced the charging dragon. "But enough of this... _Nun de ge dai s'eikein kai emoisepe'essin hepesthai!_"

Aithusa screeched once in protest, and veered off to soar away up among the the peaks of the surrounding mountains.

The two men watched the dragon go, breathing a sigh of relief before they turned to head after Brevan. But no sooner than they turned, than they caught a moment's glimpse of Morgana in front of them before she blasted them off their feet.

Merlin landed heavily, and lay dazed by the impact, but Mordred proved more fortunate in landing places and scrambled to his feet. He stood protectively between him and Morgana, and frowned when the witch hesitated to strike him again.

"Why hesitate to kill me?

Morgana regarded him solemnly, almost sad.

"My argument is not with you, Mordred. How could it be? We're of a kind."

He scowled at that, thinking of the bitterness and rage that ruled her, something he never wanted to become.

"Never."

Morgana smiled in irony.

"You wear the uniform well, but it's doesn't suit you. You're a puppet dancing on strings. Strings held by Arthur and Merlin. You're being used."

"You're wrong." Mordred did not move, refusing to step so much as an inch out of line from protecting the warlock on the ground behind him. "Merlin and Arthur are my friends. They believe in me, they trust me, and they would give their lives for me and I for them."

Morgana's smile faded.

"Your naivety would be charming if it wasn't so dangerous... Where's Emrys?"

There was a moment of silence, before Mordred regarded her steadily as if he knew not what she asked.

"Emrys?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"You pretend you do not know of who I speak."

Mordred remained composed, unfaltering.

"It is a name I've only heard of."

"He's not here? With you?"

There was an almost-inocence to her tone as she asked that, and yet Mordred's tone remained bland as he replied.

"If he was, would we not both feel the presence of such a great sorcerer?"

Morgana started to frown again.

"Perhaps, but then I've been told that Merlin nears the power of Emrys, and yet he remains as impossible to read as he always has, when he does not want others to sense him." She started to raise her hand towards him. "But if you are so insistent on not telling me, then I have no further use for you."

"You would strike one of your own?" Mordred's words halted her motion, and he stared at her with sadness in his eyes. "I am not strong enough to defeat you, Morgana, but know this. Such hatred as yours can never triumph. I hope one day you will find the love and compassion which used to fill your heart."

She lowered her hand, thrown completely off balance by his words, and in her moment of hesitation he thrust his hand towards her. Mordred's eyes blazed gold, and Morgana was thrown back to land unconscious on the ground. He then turned to face Merlin, who had regained his bearings during the conversation, and who in fact also had his hand ready to strike if needed.

He glanced at Morgana as Mordred pulled him to his feet.

"Well done. You saved my life."

Mordred looked at her now, noting as Merlin walked past her to continue up the gorge.

"You're not going to kill her?"

Merlin stopped and looked back.

"And why would I do that?"

Mordred stared at him, confused.

"She would cause suffering to uncountable people to achieve her goals, and would kill you in a heartbeat."

"But that does not mean I can kill her in cold blood." Merlin's expression became bleak. "I nearly did kill her, a few weeks ago, and she was as helpless to prevent it as she is right now... But the Old Magic didn't want me to. It will not stop me if I choose to kill her, but at the same time I sense she still has an important role to play. I may be foretold as her doom, but that doesn't necessarily mean I will kill her, but there's one thing I do know. Here and now, by either of our hands, is not her fated day to die. If we kill her here, even in the name of preventing the deaths she may cause by letting her live, there is no way to tell what effect it will have on the future. If I kill her, when the Old Magic warns me not to, I could destroy the very future Arthur and I strive to create. I kill only when I need to, to defend myself and those I protect. Morgana isn't a threat to us while she's unconscious" He turned away. "I refuse to murder. I did that once in the past, to Nimueh, and it has haunted me ever since. Whatever flaws she had, and whatever she'd done to me and those I care for, she didn't deserve to die like that."

Mordred followed him, still frowning.

"So you're really going to just leave her there, and let her live? Why, when it would be so much simpler to know she is gone."

"So you, on a personal level, would rather I kill her?"

Mordred flinched, hesitating.

"Well, no, not really. Not when I remember how she once was, back when she helped save my life."

Merlin sighed.

"Then you see that it's not so simple. There is no 'simple' way to deal with anything that would affect so much. She thinks the simplest way to get what she wants, is to kill everyone that gets in her way. As a result, she lives in loneliness, and darkness, despised by the people of the magical community who once respected her. Yet, if she had given up her desire for the throne, fought through the emotional challenge of accepting that, back when that chance was offered to her, she could be living in Camelot alongside us. Happy." He shook his head. "Never ever think that killing someone is the simple option. Morgana isn't the only example of how that can turn out far worse for you in the long term. Camelot wouldn't have half the allies it does, if I'd not made the effort to convince numerous sorcerers to believe in Arthur. There are more than a dozen strong allies that we have, that we only have because we chose _not_ to kill them, and rather give them the chance to see reason."

Mordred went quiet, not speaking for almost a minute before he sighed, chastised by Merlin's reasoning and unaware that the self same explanation applied to himself. That he was friends with Merlin, purely because the warlock had made the effort to gain his trust instead of condemning him as too dangerous to allow to live.

"You're right. I'm sorry. You've far more experience than me, and I should have respected that."

Merlin reached out to place a hand on his shoulder in silent approval, before the two of them continued the final stretch of trail to reach their destination.

The Cauldron of Arianrhod was beautiful, a crystal blue lake curved around the inner edge of the crater of a long-dead volcano. Brevan and his daughter waited anxiously by the shore, with Mari laid on the ground beside them, and the woodsman rushed over when he saw them come into view.

"The creature, is it dead?"

Merlin shook his head, hiding his troubled thoughts about Aithusa.

"No, but it won't bother us any more. I forced it to leave, using my magic." He took Brevan by the arm, and led him back to Mari. "We need to do what we came here to do. I'm going to wake her, and when I do, you need to say something to her that you know will trigger the feelings of the real her. She must _want_ to follow you, and you and your daughter go into the water. Call her to you, but do not force her. She must enter by her own will."

He reached down to brush his hand over Mari's closed eyes, giving Brevan no time to think and form doubts. A whispered spell, and then he stepped back, as her eyes fluttered open and then she sat up in agitation.

"Where am I? What have you done to me?"

She lurched to her feet, and struggled when Brevan grabbed her. Protesting vehemently until he spoke in desperation.

"Mari, it me. Remember? Your husband. The man you swore to stay with until the end of your days, and who swore to stay with you." She began to struggle again, until a whimper from Claire made her look at the little girl while Brevan kept talking. "Do you remember the day Claire was born? Do you remember what you said when you held her for the first time?"

Mari went still, her eyes widening in memory.

"I... I said I'd love her forever, my little girl. That I'd love her with all my heart."

When Merlin gestured for him to do so, Brevan let go of Mari and turned to pick up Claire. He then began to back into the lake, one step at a time.

"Claire needs you, I need you. Please, just come back to us. Come to us."

In his grasp his daughter held out her arms to her mother, still whimpering, and that sound made Mari take the first step towards the lake.

"My little girl, she needs me?"

Brevan nodded.

"Yes. Just come into the water, and we can all go home together."

Mari began to pick up pace now, her stride becoming more certain as she covered the distance to the water's edge. Merlin waited until she was waist-deep in the lake, before he reached out with his magic and began to chant.

"_Yfel gaest ga thu fram thisselichaman. Bith hire mod eft freo. Ar ond heofonutungol sceal thurhswithan!_"

As his voice rose in volume with each line of the incantation, he felt the magic within the Cauldron, swell. It rose up, in a pure white light around Mari, and he felt a flicker of approval from the 'White Goddess'. It wasn't a conscious will, not like the Triple Goddess, but it was a part of the Old Magic. Soft and warm, full of hope and healing, that existed purely for the cause of easing suffering.

It sent a shiver of awe through him, almost enough for him not to see the moment when Mari faced her husband and smiled. They walked out of the water, each of them holding one of Claire's hands, as she smiled in joy between them.

Brevan looked to Merlin, tears in his eyes.

"You did it, you brought her back to us. Whatever I have to do to repay this, name it and I will do it."

Merlin returned the smile.

"Live a happy life with her and your daughter. That you walk from here as a family once more, is all the payment I need." He now looked to Mordred, and took him aside to speak with him. "Escort them back to the horses, and move them to the first band of woods on the trail back to Camelot. I'll catch up once I'm done here."

Mordred frowned in concern.

"Morgana is still on the trail. I can lead them around her so they don't see her, but what if she wakes up before you'd done?"

"Kilgharrah will be here shortly, so don't worry about me. There's a big different between her catching me by surprise, and me being ready for her with several wards in place to slow her down. But, if it helps, I'll walk down the trail and put a sleeping spell on her to be sure."

Merlin seemed confident, and his solution was reasonable, but Mordred remained uncertain.

"You do that, but still, what would you need Kilgharrah here for?"

Merlin's expression became solemn, and his eye saddened by feelings only a Dragonlord could know.

"For some time now, it's clear Aithusa has been stunted by what the Sarrum of Amata did. Here, in this place of healing, I hope to fix that."

Mordred stepped back, able to understand now, and nodded once before he began to usher Brevan and his family back down the trail.

Merlin watched them go, waiting until they were out of earshot before he roared a summons to Kilgharrah. Now was the time to wait for the dragon to arrive, and to ensure Morgana would not wake up before he himself departed from the mountain.

And when he came to stand over her, his magic turning unconsciousness into true slumber, Merlin regarded her thoughtfully. For there was one other reason he had not killed her, and that was because she had stayed by Aithusa through two years of suffering. She could have abandoned the white dragon at any time, and saved herself, and yet she didn't. She'd stayed, and to a Dragonlord that meant something.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, Merlin is going to 'heal' Aithusa, and incidentally "de-uglify" her. So once he heals her, you guys can all start picturing her as being a smaller, white version of what Kilgharrah looks like :)**


	62. Light of the Sun 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here's part one, of my sub-ep to fix things that the show's writers does seem to even realise are massive freaking ****plot-holes**** or just generally an unpopular design choice. Time to "fix" Aithusa :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 62: Light of the Sun ~Part 1~

Merlin waited there at the lake's edge, watching the sky while his mind wandered idly over things he'd need to get back to work on once he returned to Camelot. He'd have missed two magic lessons by then, as well as several of Daegal's evening reading lessons. Reports would be piling up on his desk, even with Arthur dealing with any unlikely urgent ones while his Court Sorcerer was away.

The last harvest would be coming in soon as well, just a few short weeks before the winter frosts would begin to move in, and snow would cover the kingdom like a white blanket. Any threats of Morgana bringing mercenaries, or some other foolish King's army, against them would then fade until spring thaw. No army moved in winter, no war was ever fought through snow. To do so would be suicide for an invading force, fighting against defenders who were tucked snug and warm inside their walls while they fought frostbite and lack of food outside them.

Merlin sighed, and shook his head to clear those thoughts. Something, distant and impossible to name or place, had begun to fade Morgana's importance in his mind or concerns. A strange intuition, which seemed to tell him that her time as Camelot's enemy was almost done. Be that it end with her death, or that she would finally give up trying, he didn't know. Just that the next _big _fight against her, would probably be the last.

He was still stood there when Kilgharrah glided down to land near him, and he remained unmoving until the dragon spoke.

"For what reason have you called me here, Merlin? This is a place of healing, and yet neither of us is injured."

Merlin turned to face him, solemn.

"Since he left your cliff about four years ago, have you ever since Aithusa since?"

The dragon frowned at that cryptic question, but answered all the same.

"No, but that is not unusual. Once old enough to fly, and large enough to defend themselves from most threats, young dragons seldom stay in one place for very long. They can roam for decades before returning to the region where they were raised, having spent the time learning about the world in which they live."

Merlin closed his eyes, knowing that what he was about to reveal would upset his friend.

"Then if I were to tell you that Aithusa is barely two hand-spans larger than he was when I last saw him back then, and has no scales or horns, that would not be normal?" When the dragon inhaled sharply, in clear upset and considerable concern, Merlin elaborated. "I learnt recently that Aithusa was held prisoner by the Sarrum of Amata, for a period of two years, and was kept in the bottom of a small pit. One small enough that, after growing even that small amount, it left him with a twisted leg. Would being kept like that cause him to stop growing? I'm no expert on how large he should be by now, but I know at least that something isn't right. I'm hoping that you could explain what the cause is, and if by using the Cauldron of Arianrhod, I could fix it."

Kilgharrah's eyes narrowed.

"The Sarrum of Amata did it?"

Before the dragon could think to take flight and storm off to seek retribution, Merlin shouted out firmly.

"No! No repeat of what you did to Camelot. Getting revenge on one man, does not excuse harming the many innocent people who no doubt live around him. If he remains the savage and arrogant man he presently is, he's likely to get a dagger in his back in the next few years anyway." Merlin lowered his tone again, as the dragon began to settle again. "We're here for Aithusa, to fix the harm that was done. That's what matters. So? Can you tell me if being in the pit is what caused Aithusa to become stunted?"

Kilgharrah grumbled under his breath for a few moments more, and then let out a sigh that blew a scattering of loose gravel away from him.

"Once past their infancy, dragons do not actually need to eat food, although it was common to do so for enjoyment from time-to-time. Instead, we grow and sustain ourselves by absorbing magic from our surroundings. If Aithusa was indeed imprisoned in a pit, small enough to cripple him once he grew even a little, then to prevent further damage his body would have stopped absorbing any magic beyond that which he needed to sustain him. He would indeed, have stopped growing, and if he failed to resume the normal rate once being freed, then he would remain at the size he was when he escaped. It would also mean that, upon shedding his infant scales for his first adolescent coat, they would not form. Only twice has this been known to happen among my kind, both times in which the youngster got themselves trapped in a cave."

Merlin seemed relieved to now have the cause confirmed, but was still worried.

"So it's curable?"

Kilgharrah nodded.

"Yes. You need only restore the rate at which Aithusa should absorb magic, and the condition will correct itself. If done here at the Cauldron, it may even be that the young dragon's true stage of development will also be restored."

Merlin smiled at that.

"Massive growth spurt?" He took a deep breath. "Then I'd better call him. I know he's somewhere close by, he wouldn't have left the area without her."

"Her?"

At Kilgharrah's query, Merlin braced himself to answer, choosing to explain certain facts first.

"She shared Aithusa's prison for those two years, refusing to abandon him, and from what I can tell he's been with her ever since out of gratitude. She sat chained in darkness and squalor, cold and fear, rather than leave him to face it alone. She was also the once to free him, when the chance arose... Morgana. I have her under the hold of a sleeping spell. She's laid out just a little ways down the gorge."

Kilgharrah stared at him, and then let out a roar of outrage. He spread his wings to take flight, to go end Morgana, until Merlin let out a roar of threat of his own.

There was no actual command in it, but there _was_ a warning. Morgana wasn't to be touched, and he would enforce that if he must.

The dragon glared.

"What foolishness is this? You should have killed her!"

Merlin turned to face the lake, solemn.

"Killing someone is never the simple answer, never... Besides, the Old Magic warned me against it, and I won't ignore that. Besides, maybe if this healing gives Aithusa the voice his condition has denied him, he can explain why that is."

He roared to the sky, shouting out Aithusa's name, calling the young dragon from wherever it was he had concealed himself. The youngster came, if a little uncertainly, and the sight of his twisted leg and scale-less state, was almost enough to send Kilgharrah raging again.

But then, when Aithusa saw that, he landed and immediately walked up to snuggle against the ancient dragon. A touch that calmed him as if by magic, and made Kilgharrah regard him almost in wonder, anger forgotten.

"Young One, the Dragonlord wishes to undo that which has left you stunted. You need only go into the waters, and he will do his best to undo your scars."

Aithusa glanced up at his elder, nuzzling Kilgharrah once before he turned and took wing again before diving into the lake in a plume of spray. Merlin then raised his hand towards the water, unsure of what spell to cast, and so instead of commanding the magic... he asked instead.

"_Huit Gyden, Ic bedece the hilpest Aithusa._"

He felt the power of the lake rise as it had done during the spell for Mari, but this time it didn't just restrict itself to the waters, but also reached out for him and Kilgharrah as well.

The Old Magic, the 'White Goddess', enveloped them both in a comforting hold. Wordless whispers of comfort, of assurance that this was what the Old Magic wanted, brushed their minds... Along with the stern admonition, that Aithusa had some very important reasons that should be heeded, not ignored.

The light faded as suddenly as it came, leaving Merlin stood looking a little dazed, and Kilgharrah looking more than a little chastised. Perhaps he'd received an additional stern warning against going after the presently unconscious Morgana. But whatever it was they'd both felt, thoughts of it were cast aside as the waters of the lake exploded upwards as something erupted up through the surface from below.

Aithusa let out a roar of sheer and pure joy, soaring upwards into the clear air shedding water-drops that sparkled like a rain of diamonds. And when he landed, it wasn't hard to see why...

The youngster didn't even look like the same dragon. Instead of being only marginally larger than a wyvern, he was now around six of even seven times the mass, or nearly a third of Kilgharrah's massive size instead of being dwarfed by one of the older dragon's forelegs. He was also covered in a brand-new coal of dazzling white scales, and sported the beginnings of a crest of horns around the back of his head.

But the thing that stunned Merlin the most, was when the white dragon smiled and spoke for the first time... With a voice that was _female!_

"Thank you."

Merlin stared, speechless, before turning to look at Kilgharrah.

"Am I missing something here?"

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehe, if I was going to fix it, it HAD to be with a joke at Merlin's expense XD**

**Oh, and Merlin's spell to heal Aithusa translates as "White Goddess, I beg thee help Aithusa."**


	63. Light of the Sun 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here's part 2 :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 63: Light of the Sun ~Part 2~

Moments passed, as Aithusa giggled at Merlin's expression, and Kilgharrah regarded the warlock with similar amusement.

"Not really. I am learning this for the first time as well."

Merlin gaped at him, and pointed at the white _female_ dragon.

"You said that I name '_him_' after the light of the sun? Aithusa is a girl! How could you not know that?"

Kilgharrah chuckled, and glanced at Aithusa.

"Look at her, and look at me. Ignoring the obvious difference in size due to our different ages, is there any other difference between us that you could use to say which of us is male and which is female?"

Merlin frowned, looking back and forth between the two of them, and was forced to admit defeat after around about a minute.

He sighed, still bemused.

"I see a few differences, but they're normal aesthetic variations that I know about from my books."

Kilgharrah smiled at that.

"And there is your answer. Among dragons, females are far less common than males, so all hatchings are referred to as 'him'. Only once matured to the point that they become able to speak, can you tell the gender of a dragon. Our voices are the only way to tell the two apart."

Merlin continued to look at the two of them, and then his smile turned wry.

"But hey, this is a good thing, right? It means that, someday in the future, you'll need me to hatch some more eggs, yes?"

Kilgharrah actually blinked in surprise at that, but Aithusa was far less unmoving in her response as she snorted at Merlin hard enough that the gust of air pushed him sideways.

"_Merlin!_"

There was a note of embarrassment in her voice as she shouted at him, which only caused Merlin to chuckle at her reaction. While she was by no means a child-dragon anymore, being well into adolescence, it was clear the very idea of having Kilgharrah as her mate, mortified her. But, from the fleeting glance she also directed at the male dragon, Merlin could tell that given a few centuries to reach full maturity, the idea would grow on her.

But, after watching the embarrassed way in which she then proceeded to avoid looking at Kilgharrah at all, Merlin was forced to acquiesce to the call of reality. As bright and hopeful as this was for the future of the Dragons, there were matters of the present which needed to be discussed.

Merlin let out a sigh, loud enough to get both of their attentions, and looked to Aithusa.

"I've wanted to ask this for a while... Aithusa, I know Morgana stayed with you, but why remain with her after that when she intends only ill towards Arthur, Camelot, and I?"

The humorous mood vanished into chill solemnity, and the white dragon regarded them both with an air of sadness.

"Because she is broken, or rather so close to being, that she doesn't realise that what she seeks is a false dream."

Kilgharrah frowned, unsure at this turn of conversation.

"And what would you mean by that? The witch is evil, she has proven that time and again."

Aithusa glared at him, her tone clipped and angry.

"She is not evil, she is _lost_." Her expression softened back to sadness again. "I have seen Morgana cry in loneliness, in places where only I am permitted to witness her tears. I have heard her nightmares, and her cries of despair. She sees the brightness of Camelot, and the joy that Arthur shares with Merlin and the rest of his companions. She sees that, wants to be part of it more than anything, but believes she will ever be rejected. To the point she would deny it could ever be possible. And so, if she cannot be part of that light, that hope, she seeks to destroy it. To take Camelot from Arthur, to make it her own. She believes that only the act of gaining the throne, and keeping it, can cure her loneliness."

Merlin looked at Aithusa, his expression one of dawning realisation of why the white dragon had chosen to stay with Morgana.

"And so you stayed by her, and hoped to show her that she is _not_ alone, not anymore. You want to show her that she does not need Camelot's throne in order to be happy."

Aithusa nodded.

"And now, thanks to you, I have the voice to tell her that. I can't promise she will listen, not right away, not until I can somehow convince her to let go of her bitterness... But I will try." Tears welled up in the young dragon's eyes. "When I saw her for the first time, wounded in the forest, I healed her. And then she looked at me, with an expression so empty of hope. Yet when she opened her eyes and saw me, a flicker of light returned to them. A glimmer of a dream, of a bright future. There is light in her yet, buried beneath her bitterness like a spring shoot buried under ice. All it needs is someone to help it grow. I will be the one that shines hope on that seedling, the Light of the Sun upon Morgana's heart."

Near her, Kilgharrah bowed his head at her words, and then spread a wing out to shelter over her protectively.

"Take care of yourself, Aithusa, and be careful... Try not to get yourself hurt, and know that you go with my blessings."

Both Aithusa and Merlin regarded him with surprise as he folded back his wing again, and then the warlock spoke.

"You're saying that you're fine with her going back to Morgana?"

Kilgharrah nodded solemnly.

"I will admit to concern, but this is the Old Magic's will." He looked to Aithusa now. "But I also give warning... Morgana's hatred and bitterness are a mighty wall, Aithusa. I fear that no words of kindness, not even yours, can bring it down... It took having his heart broken by Morgana, for Uther to listen to the words of his son and begin to see reason about magic. It may be that someone she cares for, will have to break _her _heart before she will hear your words of tolerance towards Camelot."

Aithusa straightened up, proud and determined.

"Then if that should come to pass, I will be the one to help her heart heal again. I will bring her back to the light."

She spread her wings and took flight, Merlin hastening to climb aboard Kilgharrah so they could follow. From the air, they then watched as the white dragon delicately picked up Morgana and flew off with her. Seeing that, Merlin began to sense just how prophetic Kilgharrah's words may yet prove to be. As he remembered that strange sense of impending change, of the end of Morgana's threat to Camelot... Yes, the next big fight she brought against them, would be her last.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: lots of foreshadowing here, and some teasers for what is to come in "Diamond of the Day" (Season 5 episodes 12&13), and also in A Question of Unity. Yes, Morgana will cease to be a foe of Camelot, but that doesn't mean she'll be coming back to the kingdom either. She and Aithusa will still have a ways to go, before Morgana regains her light.**


	64. Light of the Sun 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: As some of you may have guessed by now, from my comments at the end of the previous chapter, I'm going with the version of the legends that have Morgana redeem herself by the end. Of course, I'll be doing my own version of it though :)**

**And with regards to the bit in last night's episode, where it's revealed that Kilgharrah is actually old and now dying, that's gonna get cut. 1) Because the lore I've already put in about dragons, totally clashes with it. And 2) I need him for a lot of the ****plot-lines**** I have planned for the upcoming stories in my series :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 64: Light of the Sun ~Part 3~

It was warm, even through she could feet the damp and grit of soil beneath her. The familiar sound of a dragon breathing, brushed past her ears and reached her awareness. Beyond that was the sounds of birdsong and wind through leaves, and those together told her that she was in a forest somewhere, with Aithusa.

Morgana opened her eyes, blinking for a moment in puzzlement at the leathery, white expanse over her head. But then her gaze followed it to an elegant tip, past the bony fingers that it was suspended between, and then back to where the other end of the wing met with a body studded with a coat of white scales.

Morgana sat up sharply, her movement informing the dragon that she was awake. The wing then furled back, and blue eyes in a head far larger than she remembered, gazed at her above a small smile.

"You're awake... Good."

Morgana stared at Aithusa, in confusion at the dramatic change between what she had been the last time she'd seen her, and what she was now.

"How? What happened? You're able to speak?"

Aithusa's smile faded, and she nodded.

"Mordred rendered you unconscious, and he and Merlin left you where you were. The woman, Mari, was healed of the Teine Diaga and restored to her family, before Mordred took them back down the mountain to return them home."

Morgana frowned.

"And what of Merlin, and Emrys?"

Aithusa paused before she answered, her words cryptic unbeknownst to the witch in front of her.

"Emrys was there only for the ritual. Once it was over, Merlin summoned Kilgharrah to the Cauldron... and me." She sighed. "He'd learnt of what the Sarrum of Amata did to me, and called me to the Cauldron to _heal_ me. I am now how I am supposed to be. I am restored."

Morgana stood, conflict clear within her expression.

"How could he call you? I thought Emrys was the one with the power to command dragons."

Again another pause, and the white dragon shook her head.

"No, that power belongs to Merlin. How else could he tame wyverns? He is the Last Dragonlord, son of Balinor, and last hope of my kind."

Morgana began to back away, hurt as if she felt betrayed.

"Are you saying you are his _ally?_ You're betraying me?"

Aithusa raised her head sharply, shaking it.

"No, I would never betray my friends!" There was pain in her voice, pleading." Please, Morgana. Listen to me. I know you hate him, but he _allowed_ me to return to you because it was my wish. Merlin was the one who hatched me, named me, brought me into this world... But it was _you_ I chose to stay beside."

She brought her head down, to nuzzle Morgana gently. And at that tender touch, the woman whispered.

"You chose me over him?"

Aithusa nodded.

"Because you are the one who needs me most. My dear friend, who stayed with me through the darkness." She sighed. "And as a friend, I must ask you this... Please, do not hurt Merlin. Kilgharrah and I are the last of the Dragons, but from us, one day, they can rise again. My children will be able to soar the skies, in a land blessed by magic, but for that to happen the last Dragonlord lineage must continue... When I am grown, I will be mother to that revival, but only a Dragonlord will be able to call my children from their eggs. Without that call, they will slumber in dormancy, until after a thousand years they will die within them." Tears welled up in Aithusa's eyes. "Please, if you care for me at all, give me that one promise. That you will not harm Kilgharrah or Merlin. They and I are the only hope for my kind."

At the sight of those tears, and the heartache and plea in the young dragon's eyes, Morgana's anger faltered. This was Aithusa, her only friend. The only being in the world that didn't judge her, and didn't expect anything of her. All she wanted was that friendship.

Morgana looked away, conflicted. Merlin had caused her no end of trouble, and would never stop defending Arthur and Camelot. But Aithusa had made it clear, that any hope she had of restoring her kind to the world, depended on him and his descendants... The desire to get revenge on Merlin, now warred with her love for Aithusa. Her desire to see him dead or broken, now warring with her memories of the young man who, even if he had hidden that he had magic, was the one to give to her the first lessons she'd ever had on its control. He was the one who had given her hope back then. He was the one who had showed her the light within magic.

Morgana felt unwanted tears prickling at her eyes, and but could not bring herself to wipe them away... Even after her return to Camelot, even after she'd become the traitor within, Merlin had still held out the hand of faith to her. He'd tried to show her there was another way, that a bright future awaited them alongside Arthur, but she'd spurned it... It was a moment of realisation, that every moment she'd lived in darkness since then, was in truth of her _own_ making.

She felt the tears run down her face, before she at last wiped them clear and faced Aithusa again. She'd come too far to turn back now, but something inside her wanted this. Making Aithusa happy, meant more to her than revenge against Merlin.

"Then you have my promise, I will seek to kill neither of them, but I can't promise that they won't bring themselves to harm if they keep opposing me. I will do my best to work around them, and if I confront either of them, I will strike only to disable, not to kill. I will spare their lives." She smiled. "How could we ever have a world where magic is loved and respected, if the greatest representatives of it, the Dragons, were to be lost? I will not harm your dream, Aithusa. I promise to the Old Magic, that I will help you build it. _Ic onhaetee, Aithusa._"

Aithusa broke into a smile of utter joy, and nuzzled Morgana once again. The dragon had felt the Old Magic accept that promise, one that was made out of loyalty and friendship. Born from the last flicker of light that remained in Morgana's heart.

"Thank you."

The young dragon smiled to herself, as she picked Morgana up and took flight to return to their present home. While it was only one small step towards bringing down Morgana's inner wall of hate, it was a start. If her love for her friend was enough to make her promise not to kill Merlin, then it showed that the bond between witch and dragon was strong enough to make the change when the right moment came. But only one thing now troubled the young dragon, and that was the one detail she had kept a secret... That in promising not to kill Merlin, and to help her ensure the future of the dragons, Morgana had bound herself in a way that might tear her apart once she discovered it.

That by making a promise by the Old Magic, not to kill Merlin, Morgana had bound herself never to kill the one she saw as her greatest foe... By her promise, Morgana had unknowingly sworn never to kill Emrys.

~(-)~

The streets and castle of Camelot were bustling as usual, as Merlin passed Brevan and his family into the care of the patrol that would escort them to the border so they could head home. The quest itself hadn't been a complicated one, or even really that difficult, but still he was glad to be home. It was a chance for some quiet, maybe an afternoon spent reading or cloud-watching, before he had to return to the no doubt large pile of paperwork waiting for him on his desk.

Merlin sighed to himself as he ascended the tower to his chambers. Lost in thought over which herbal tea he would brew himself when he got there, so that when he opened the door and stepped in he was completely caught off guard by what followed.

Namely being knocked flat by dog that was formerly a statue, and then further pinned down by an ecstatic wyvern, before the sound of a teenager chuckling at his expense had him shoo both away so he could get up.

Merlin got back to his feet and raised an eyebrow at his ward, where Daegal sat at the table eating the midday meal that Warren had brought him.

The boy smiled.

"Did your trip go well?"

Merlin joined him at the table, and playfully took a piece of the boy's bread.

"Apart from a minor run in with Morgana, it went just fine." He raised a hand at the boy's sudden expression of concern. "And don't worry, all I got was bruises. _She_ got knocked out for her trouble... And before you ask why I didn't kill her, I've already had that conversation with Mordred and I'll give you the same answer. Just because she would murder me, is no excuse for me to stoop to the same level. Besides, I'm supposed to be setting a good example for the magical community, and you. Killing her in cold blood wouldn't be doing that very well."

He reached out and tweaked the end of Daegal's nose, prompting the boy to lead back to escape in surprise. Daegal then smiled in understanding.

"Yeah, you're better than she is."

Merlin took a bite from his piece of pilfered bread, as the statue dog came over and set its head on his lap to be petted. Yes, Camelot was nearing the threshold of something he could only begin to guess, but thoughts of that could be set aside for now. As he sat here with his ward, as he and Gaius had often sat together so many times in the past.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yeah, as you can imagine, I plan to give Morgana one hell of a shock during Diamond of the Day (because I get the feeling that, even when Mordred flips out next week, he's not going to tell her who Emrys is. But, if he does, well then she'll just get her shock early). But not only that, she **_**is**_** begining to see where the real cause of her hardships is, all thanks to Aithusa :)**


	65. The Kindness of Strangers 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: I know, I know, I'm WAY behind the season now. I've had a bit of a writing burnout, probably due to the "6 chapters per week" thing, but I'm back and raring to go! After watching last night's episode, how can I not be?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 65: The Kindness of Strangers ~Part 1~

Dogs barked, that sound echoing through the trees as they and their Saxon handlers pursued the man who fled before them.

Alator glanced back over his shoulder, throwing an occational blast of magic at the men who chased him. He could have escaped them easily, but at what price? He hadn't been travelling alone, and so long as the pursuit was focused on him, his companion was safe... And so was the object he'd travelled to Helva to retrieve.

Alator looked up when he reached a clearing in the trees, able to see the towers of Camelot just a handful of miles in the distance. If he could stay ahead just a little longer, the alarm could be raised and his pursuers sent scurrying back to whatever hole they'd crawled from.

Distracted by that thought, he failed to see Morgana as she stepped from the shadows. The first blast of fire against a tree at his side, made him stumble, the second made him stagger, and the third threw him to the ground. In moments he was surrounded, restrained, and made to look up at the witch who had captured him.

Morgana smirked in satisfaction.

"I was hoping for more of a challenge. There was a time when the name 'Alator' struck fear even into the most courageous. Your skill as a torturer was unparralled, did you know that?"

Alator returned her stare, coldly.

"That was nothing to be proud of."

She laughed.

"What was it you used to say? 'The victim always talks... eventually'."

He glared, tiring of her taunts.

"What do you want from me?"

Her smile faded, and her expression darkened enough to chill the hearts of even the most stalwart of men.

"I would have thought that would be obvious. I want you to tell me where Emrys is."

Alator's expression hardened further.

"I told you before... _never_."

She laughed.

"I was hoping you would say that."

~(-)~

The morning was clear, the weather good, and three friends rode through one of the more secluded areas of the forest. There had been few bandits in the past couple of weeks, and nothing else to suggest trouble would come any time soon. So Arthur had decided to take Gwen out to a pretty little place he knew in one of his favourite hunting areas, even if it meant riding for two hours to get there.

He'd also not wanted to go with an escort of knights, which meant that Merlin insisted on coming with them as well, as did Katryn.

The two of them rode a discrete distance ahead of the royal couple. Merlin keeping watch with his eyes and magic, and Katryn keeping watch by listening to the forest.

They arrived at a clearing, from which the towers of Camelot could be seen in the distance, lit by the morning sun. Dismounting from his horse, Arthur then smiled.

"This really is the most perfect spot, is it not?"

Gwen smiled, as she was helped down from her saddle.

"It is."

"Sometimes I forget how beautiful Camelot is." Arthur returned her smile. "But never how beautiful my queen is." Gwen laughed, as Merlin snorted quietly in the background causing Arthur to glance at him. "Was that you, Merlin?"

Merlin put an innocent expression on his face.

"It was the horse."

Arthur gave him a long look, unconvinced.

"Because if you _were_ mocking your king..."

Merlin held his hands up in surrender.

"I wasn't, I wouldn't."

Arthur was now fighting not to smile.

"There is a special punishment reserved for such impudence."

They regarded each other for a few moments more, before both of them burst out laughing and Merlin began to unload the picnic gear from his horse.

Katryn and Gwen also laughed at the antics of the two of them, and laid out the blanket once Merlin passed it to them.

The four of them settled down to eat their picnic, enjoying the peace and quiet and companionship of the moment. They rarely got to relax like this these days. A sad reality, but one that they couldn't deny.

It was once they were almost finished that Arthur discovered his water canteen was empty. To which fact he threw it at Merlin's head with a joking smile.

"Fill that up for me, would you?"

Merlin ducked under the flying object, and favoured Arthur with a look of half-hearted disapproval before standing up to fetch it from where it had landed.

It was near the base of a nearby tree, but when he picked it up his nose caught the smell of scorched wood. Hidden from him previously due to being upwind. He frowned and circled to the far side of the tree, his amusement fading into concern when he found the other side of the trunk to bear the mark of a blast of fire.

"Arthur! We need to get back to Camelot, now." He looked up as the king hurried over, and pointed to the mark. "This is fresh, within a day or so at the most. We're not safe here."

He was about to get up and go back to his horse, when Merlin spotted the silver cloak broach among the leaves near the tree. It was a large disk, covered with an elaborate design of concentric rings. Not something a commoner would possess.

He picked it up and pocketed it, focusing now on getting everything packed up and the four of them back to Camelot. The return ride held none of the amiable humour of the ride out, and the concerned atmosphere didn't improve when they arrived back to find the courtyard full of refugees. Many of whom were wounded. Of all the days to go on a picnic, they'd chosen this one.

"What happened?"

Arthur's words echoed across the courtyard, and it was Leon who came over to answer.

"They sought sanctuary at the Western Garrison."

Arthur dismounted, frowning as he thought of where they could possible have come from.

"Ashwick has been at peace since my father's time."

Leon shook his head.

"They're not from Ashwick. They fled over the border from Odin's lands. They're from the City of Helva."

Behind them both, Merlin went rigid, his hand going to the cloak broach in his pocket. He brought it out, and wiped the mud from it to take a closer look, before a sick feeling ran through him.

He kept quiet about it, as Arthur called an immediate meeting in the Council Chambers. More details began to come forward from the reports, and once everyone was present, he listened as Leon summarised the news for everyone.

"Two days ago, the City of Helva was attacked. Only a handful of people managed to escape."

Arthur began to pace.

"Who was responsible?"

Leon frowned.

"At first we assumed it was the Saxons, they've sailed raiding parties round to the coast in that region before, but the refugees tell a different story. They say magic was involved."

"Morgana?"

"All the evidence would suggest so, Sire."

Arthur nodded, and moved back to sit on his throne.

"Strengthen the garrison, and double the patrol along the border."

"Yes, Sire."

The knights began to file out, until only Merlin remained in the room with the King. Arthur frowned a little at that, guessing his friend had something to say.

"What is it?"

Merlin came over, and held out the broken broach.

"I picked this up near the scorched tree. I'm not completely certain, but I think I've seen Alator wearing this... He sent me word two weeks ago, that he was going to Helva to retrieve an item of great importance. Something that I needed to see."

Arthur's expression became one of great concern.

"Then we must go out at once, back to that tree, and see if we can find any tracks." He put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "If it _was_ Morgana, and she was chasing Alator..."

Merlin nodded.

"Alator is one of only two people she knows for certain could tell her who Emrys is. If she has him, I don't doubt she'll torture him to try get that information." He headed for the door. "Don't bother assembling a patrol to go with me. I'm going to fly out there on Friou, it's faster."

Merlin didn't give Arthur the chance to protest, and was out the door and heading for his chambers before the kind could utter a single word. After finding the wyvern curled up on her bed, it was a simple matter to go out onto the battlements and fly off on her. Getting back to the clearing was similarly easy, and took barely fifteen minutes to fly the distance had had taken two hours at a slow ride.

He dismounted near the tree, and after inspecting it he looked for tracks. A short distance away, a small scrap of cloth fluttered where it lay snagged on a branch. He kept following the trail, from one clue to the next, until he came across a wagon tipped on it's side with one of the wheels utterly shattered. If nothing else, that was _definitely_ the work of magic.

Merlin began to search through the items scattered around the wagon, coming across several books and folders of papers, many of which were torn or otherwise damaged. He gathered them up, noting with additional dread that they were written in the language of the Catha. But his ability to read them was modest at best. He'd only begun learning the language a few weeks ago, and it was complicated compared to others he'd mastered over the years.

Merlin secured the books and papers into his bag, and summoned Friou back to his side. He kept his return to Camelot, discrete. Coming around to the battlements from the side facing away from the town, and landing on the roof near the towers where his and Gaius' chambers lay. If he wanted confirmation on what he suspected, then the physician was the one to ask. Gaius knew the language of the Catha, even if he might be a little rusty at it.

Merlin descended from the roof, down the stairs, and along the hallway to the other tower. When he arrived in Gaius' chambers, he was surprised to find Daegal was in there having his midday meal with him and Liam.

Merlin nodded to his ward, smiled at Liam, and then looked to Gaius before holding up his bag.

"I found a cart, also attacked by magic. These papers and books were with it; they're written in Cathan, but I need your opinion on who whote them. You know the language better than me."

Gaius frowned and stood up, his food almost finished. He then took the bag from Merlin, and gestured to Liam.

"Get Merlin a bowl of that stew while I take a look at these."

A somewhat tense air reigned after Merlin sat down at the table, and he asked Daegal how his reading lesson had gone today. The answer to that was 'pretty good', and then awkward silence fell, interspersed with Liam talking about how things were going with Hana and his son.

After about twenty minutes, Merlin could take it no longer and looked to Gaius at his desk.

"Can you decipher them? What do they say?"

Gaius sighed, his expression grim.

"It's certainly in Cathan, but it's been a long time since I heard the language, nevermind read it. But... There are signatures on several of the pages, and they all belong to one person... Alator." Gaius regarded Merlin grimly. "It would seem your suspicion was correct. That's why Morgana attacked Helva. Alator was the prize she was after."

"Why would she want him?"

They all looked at Daegal, who seemed more than a little confused. Not surprising, given that certain things hadn't been explained to him yet.

Merlin became solemn, and very serious.

"Because I am Emrys, the man Morgana knows to be her greatest enemy, but she doesn't know that's who I am. But Alator does know, and she'll want him to tell her where to find Emrys... Where to find me." He walked over to put his hand on Daegal's shoulder. "But don't worry, Alator would never betray me."

Behind him, Gaius frowned.

"Not willingly. But Morgana will use every power she has, to break him, and even Cathas cannot resist forever."

When he saw the look of fear on Daegal's face, Merlin frowned at Gaius in silent reproval before ushering the boy to his feet and heading for the door.

"Come on, Daegal. There's some things I need you to help me sort out." He glanced back at Gaius, before patting his ward on the shoulder in reassurance. "There's nothing to worry about. Alator will _never _tell Morgana what she wants to know, no matter what she does to him."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Aww, Merlin's getting all protective over Daegal. Gaius needs to learn that Merlin doesn't like people making his ward worry about him :)**


	66. The Kindness of Strangers 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: This was going to go up yesterday, but like pretty much any Christmas, plans tend to go out the window. So here it is, 1 day late, part 2 :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 66: The Kindness of Strangers ~Part 2~

The next morning, Merlin did his best to act normal for Daegal's sake, even if personally he _was_ worried that Morgana would succeed in breaking Alator. He spent almost every waking moment, with a part of his attention on that slender thread of magic that connected him to her. His spell that had made her forget he was emrys... He hoped, that like the spell he'd had on Uther, he'd feel the change in it if and when she learnt the truth.

But waiting for that sign, at the same time hoping he would never receive it, made him tense. In the end, he just had to get outside the castle and the city. He needed the quiet of the woods.

Merlin headed out alone, with a bag in hand, along with the excuse that he was going to gather some fresh herbs for a project.

His arrival in the woods not far from the city, was an immediate annodyne for his building tension headache. And the herbs _would_ be useful; he'd been experimenting with making chargable fire-lighters that people without magic could use. He was going to give them to the Knights, so that at times when they needed a fire but the wood was too wet for flint and steel, they could still get one started.

He was just considering what herbs to look for, when the sound of a patrol passing nearby distracted him. And when he shrugged and turned back to what he'd been doing, he was confronted by a older woman who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

She regarded him seriously, and calmly.

"Be still." She took hold of his arm, and through that touch he could sense no animosity from her. There was a symbol tatooed on her arm. "The great batte is nearing. You must listen to me, Emrys."

Merlin flinched, and frowned.

"How do you know my name?"

She glanced past him, watchful, before answering.

"Arthur's enemies are closer than you think. If you value your king, meet me tonight at the old Temple of Erui. Come alone... or not at all."

The patrol was getting closer, and were within sight now. Merlin turned to look at them, and when he moved to face the woman again, she was gone.

He frowned, abandoning his plans for a walk and headed back into the castle. He went straight to Gaius' chambers, and walked in without even the courtesy of a knock.

Gaius jumped in startlement, almost dropping one of the vials he was filling while Liam was out doing the rounds.

"Don't scare me like that, Merlin."

The warlock came over, and grabbed a scrap of paper to draw on.

"I just met a woman in the woods, who wants me to meet her tonight. I sensed no deceit from her, but I still want to know if you recognise this."

He drew a pattern of interlocked squares, and handed the sketch to the physician. Gaius then raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"If it's what I think it is, this is the mark of a Bendrui."

Merlin sat on a nearby stool.

"A Bendrui?"

Gaius nodded.

"Before the time of the Great Purge, girls would be chosen at birth for the priesthood. They'd be taken away from their families and brought up as initiates in the Old Religion."

Merlin began to look a little concerned.

"Any connection to the Priesthood of the Triple Goddess? Could she be allied with Morgana?"

Gaius shook his head.

"No, the Bendrui were autonomous, and an entirely separate branch of the Old Religion. Many tried to reach their upper ranks, few succeeded, for ordinary gifts were not enough. Only those possessed of exceptional magical power could ever hope to be one of The Nine. But do not underestimate this woman's abilities. All Bendrui are practiced in potent magic."

Merlin went quiet, thoughtful.

"She said Arthur's enemies were closer than I thought. Now I expect she means _him_, but I already know how that is fated to play out. My concern is if she means someone else."

The physician began to look concerned.

"Merlin, she could be drawing you into a trap. She knew your Druid name, there's an explaination for that... Alator must have told Morgana who you really are, and she has sent this woman to lure you to her."

Merlin stood up, unconvinced.

"I saw into her heart, Gaius, when she held my arm. She was truthful in her words, I could sense that."

"She is a Bendrui. Do you think a sorceress of her power could not hide her true intentions, even from you?"

Merlin scowled.

"I was there, Gaius. You were not. I will meet her at the Temple of Erui, tonight, and nothing you say will prevent me from going. Don't worry, I _will_ be on my guard. If it is a trap, I'll be ready for it, and I don't want you interfering... Don't make me give you an order, Gaius. You know I hate wielding my authority over those I consider my closest and dearest friends."

Gaius regarded him for a long moment, neither of them aware of the teenage boy creeping away down the stairs outside, and then he sighed in resignation.

"You have my word, Merlin, I will not interfere. I just pray you're not making a mistake."

~(-)~

Outside, hurrying away from the stairs, Daegal wrapped his arms around himself in worry. It was like he was watching what he'd done, happening all over again. He'd lured Merlin out of Camelot, to Morgana, and he'd almost died. And yet now Merlin was going to go out again, _alone_, into what could be another trap.

The boy stopped at the end of the hallway, considering which way to go. He was supposed to be meeting some friends down at the training field, to try his hand at archery, but he couldn't face it. Not while his fears for his guardian rooted their way into his heart.

Daegal turned in the opposite direction, heading for the King's study. When he reached it, he hesitated, before at last bringing himself to knock on the door.

"Yes?" Arthur's voice called from within, and Daegal entered. The boy's unexpected visit surprising the king. "Daegal. What is it?"

Daegal crossed the room, anxious, and stopped in front of the desk.

"Sire."

Arthur frowned at the hesitation.

"Is something wrong?"

The boy ducked his head, conflicted between his worry for his guardian, and the feeling that he was about to betray him.

"I... M-Merlin is going to the Temple of Erui tonight, to meet some sort of priestess that spoke to him this morning. Gaius thinks it could be a trap, but Merlin's going to go anyway." He paused, and then forced himself to continue. "I was outside the door, they didn't know I was listening, but I... I don't want Merlin to get hurt. I don't want him to end up dying like he almost did when I..."

Daegal's words choked off and he bit his lip to stop it trembling. Meanwhile, Arthur took a deep breath and let out a muttered curse.

"Thank you, for telling me. Don't worry about Merlin, I'll make sure he doesn't come to harm. Don't say anything about this to him."

Daegal nodded, and bowed.

"Thank you, Sire."

Once the boy was gone, Arthur stood and headed out of his study. He went to the armoury, where the men would be preparing for training or patrols, and found just the group he hoped to be there.

Gwaine was in the midst of Leon, Percival, and Mordred, and they were deliberately keeping him from getting hold of his helm. Tossing it between each other every time he tried to grab it.

"It's not funny."

Leon grinned, and threw the helm to Mordred.

"It's not funny at all."

Mordred threw it to Percival, as Gwaine continued to grumble.

"Nobody's laughing, it's just childish."

The helm returned to Mordred, who put on an admirably straight face.

"You're right. It's stupid. Here."

He held out the helm, but the moment Gwaine went to take it, the young knight threw it to Percival with a laugh.

When it came back around to Mordred, Arthur intercepted it and brought a halt to the 'game'.

"Gentlemen."

Percival cleared his throat.

"Um, we were just..."

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"No matter." He started to hand the helm to Gwaine, but then changed his mind and threw it to Leon. After one more round of passes, he then finally gave it to Gwaine. His expression then became serious, catching all of their attention. "Merlin is going to the old Temple of Erui tonight, to meet some sorceress. I have word that Gaius believes it could be a trap, but that Merlin intends to go anyway... I want you to take a small force of knights with you, and follow him. When he reaches the temple, I want you to surround it. I'm taking no chances with Merlin's life, seeing as he apparently has no concern for it himself."

~(-)~

Night soon came to Camelot, and Merlin slipped out of his chambers wearing his griffin cloak. He'd considered flying to the woods on Friou, but the sound of her wings would have only drawn attention to his departure. Instead he opted to go on foot, knowing he could reach the woods, and return again, within at most three hours.

The Temple of Erui wasn't really that far, and was in an area that was well-patrolled during the day. A throwback to Uther's reign, when the King had been concerned that those with magic would use the ruins as a place of conspiracy. It meant Merlin was confident there would be nothing such as bandits in that area, and that anything he came across should only be associated with the woman and any possibly allies of hers that may or may not be waiting for him.

He continued on through the woods, sending away the pair of Storm Druid watchmen after they confirmed seeing the woman head to the temple. She wanted him to go alone, and so he wouldn't risk that she would leave without giving him the information she'd implied she had. There was a chance that there was too much at stake to lose it.

When he arrived at the temple, she was waiting at the heart of the ruins, and when she saw him, she immediately knelt down in respect.

"Great One."

Merlin gestured for her to rise.

"Please, that's not necessary."

She stood, but her manner remained deeply respectful.

"It is an honour to meet you, Emrys."

"How did you know my name."

She regarded him solemnly.

"From my master and ally, Alator of the Catha. He sends you greetings, even if he cannot be with us at this time, but also a warning... The great battle nears. The fate of Camelot rests in the balance. Only you, Great Emrys, can ensure the triumph of the Once and Future King."

Merlin frowned, coming closer.

"How do I do that?"

Before she could answer, there was a sound behind them, outside the temple. The hiss of swords being drawn, the clink of armour, the soft sounds of at least a dozen men treading through the trees as quietly as they could.

The woman grabbed Merlin by the arm, and fled the temple with him in tow.

"Quickly."

Merlin followed without hesitation, assuming the worst, assuming that the warriors they'd heard were Saxons. The woman's concern for their arrival was genuine, as was her concern for him, he could sense it.

He cast a spell out behind him, shoving several of those men in the shadows to the ground. Others slammed into the barrier he set as a further obstruction, and he and the woman ran on until he heard the warriors continuing the pursuit.

At that moment he stopped, and spoke to the woman commandingly.

"Go, I'll deal with them. Find somewhere to hide, and don't worry. I'll be able to find you." She hesitated, and he pointed into the woods. "Go!"

She fled, and Merlin turned to face the way from which he'd come. Summoning up his power to his grasp, ready to strike down whatever enemy was heading his way...

...It was only through quick reflexes, in changing his aim, that he didn't smash Percival into a tree. Instead a different tree shuddered and cracked, as its trunk splintered near the base and it toppled over almost taking three of the following knights with it.

Percival visibly gulped.

"Merlin."

The warlock stared at them all in disbelief, as Mordred, Leon, Gwaine, and several other knights gathered before him with torches in hand. He then felt fury bubble to the surface, enough that his tone of voice made every man in front of him cringe.

"_What in the name of magic are you doing here?!_" He pointed in the direction the woman had gone. "That was an ally of Alator, who happens to be a member of the Order I lead! She had important information for me, and now I'm going to have to find her again!"

The knights shuffled their feet like scolded children, and at the obvious unspoken demand for how and why they just happened to be following him, Leon answered.

"Arthur said he'd been told you were coming out here to meet someone, and that it was feared it was a trap."

Merlin scowled.

"Who told him? I couldn't have been Gaius, because he gave me his word he wouldn't say anything. That means that someone must have been eavesdropping on my conversation with him. Someone who would..." His voice petered out, as realisation came over him. "Daegal... If anyone would go to Arthur after hearing about me sneaking out to meet someone, it would be him." He cursed under his breath, and turned to head for Camelot. "Let's go. I'll look for her again in the morning."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Oh dear... Merlin isn't a happy bunny.**


	67. The Kindness of Strangers 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, Merlin definitely isn't a happy warlock :P**

**Oh, and yes I cut out the scene of Finna sending the raven, since it becomes obvious she sent it when you have the scene I start this chapter with. It was a case of it wasn't really needed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 67: The Kindness of Strangers ~Part 3~

The raven flew through the gloom, towards the crumbling remains of what had once been a proud castle, now buried among dense forest. The bird soared unerringly to a certain window, whose opening was filled by metal bars to prevent escape. It landed upon that ledge, its soft cawing gaining the attention of the man imprisoned within that cell.

Alator raised his head from where he lay, his face, body, and mind battered and bruised from both physical and magical torture. But he had not broken. He had not told Morgana that which she wished to know.

He stood and reached out to the raven, plucking from its leg the message which was tied there. He then opened that note, and read it.

_Do not fear, Alator. I have found Emrys. Our sacred mission continues. You faithful servant, Finna._

Alator sighed in relief, a great burden lifted from his mind, and he reached his hand out of the window. He cast the note to the winds, trusting them to lose among the forest below, that which he lacked the strength to destroy with magic. He would only be a fool to keep it within his cell, lest it be discovered.

But so long as she could deliver that which he had gone to Helva to collect, then hope was not lost. If he should die from Morgana's efforts to break him, then he would die with no regrets.

It was an hour later that he was dragged out of his cell again, and brought before Morgana once more. She seemed inordinately pleased about something as she crouched down beside him where he'd been thrown to the floor. Alator simply regarded her with disdain in response, expecting that this would be another pointless torture session.

"You continue to waste your time, Morgana. I am a Catha Priest."

"You think that will protect you?"

"No matter what you do, you cannot break me."

Morgana regarded him for a moment more, and then stood up with a smirk.

"So it would seem. I which case... I have no further use for you."

Alator glared at her.

"You think I fear death?"

Morgana smile widened.

"Shall I let you in on a secret, Alator? I'm no longer interested in what you think or what you fear."

"I shall pass into the Other World, happy in the knowledge that you will never find Emrys. He is your destiny, Morgana, and he is your doom."

Morgana remained where she was, before slowly pulled a curled piece of parchment from a fold in her dress.

"Oh really, and what of this? One of my men saw you throw it from the window of your cell... I wonder if 'Finna' is as unbreakable as you... You poor fool, Alator. Undone by a few scribbled words... I will break her, Alator. I will break her like a twig. How does it feel to know that all your resistance was for nothing?" She smirked darkly. "Enjoy your 'Other World'."

With a blaze of gold in her eyes, she wrenched Alator's head sharply to the side, breaking his neck. He crumpled in silence, without even a last gasp to mark his passage out of life and into death. Morgana left him where he fell and strode from the room... She had his ally to hunt.

~(-)~

"_What_ part of me being Court Sorcerer, implies that you have me _followed _when I'm meeting an informant? Oh, I know that you were almost certainly concerned for my safety, but there were better ways to go about it than sending a group of knights after me that I almost end up killing when they interrupt the meeting!"

Merlin was furious, and glaring like daggers at Arthur. The King had confirmed it was Daegal who told him about the meeting, and that young man was making himself scarce right now, but Merlin didn't blame the boy for telling Arthur what he'd heard. No, he blamed Arthur for acting like a complete _idiot _with that information.

Arthur winced, and had to resist the urge to hide behind his own throne.

"Sorry. I was worried that could be another trap. Morgana's work."

Merlin ceased his angry pacing, his tone flat.

"She was working for Alator, not Morgana. Which, if you'd had the courtesy and common sense to come _talk_ to me about it and not be a prat behind my back, you'd have known. And now, because you were a prat, her life is likely in danger." Merlin's expression hardened. "I suspect Morgana took Alator because she wants to find out who Emrys is. Now, Alator went to Helva to get something that would be important for me to see. If Morgana finds out about that, even if she doesn't find out about me being Emrys, it could still be big trouble for us. Thanks to you, I now have to go look for her to get that information. Information that she was willing to risk her life to get to me."

Arthur remained silent, and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry. I should have talked to you first, instead of acting rashly." Merlin turned to leave, but Arthur stopped him. "But, as your King and friend, I'm going to insist you take someone with you to watch your back. Please, it would put my mind at ease."

Merlin frowned at him.

"I can't take any of the Knights with me, I doubt she'd take it well. Any _warrior_ would seem to be a threat, even if accompanying me."

Arthur's expression became thoughtful, as he mused over that.

"Then perhaps you can be accompanied by someone who isn't a trained warrior, but who will be a formidable ally within the woods."

Merlin started at him, in realisation of who he was implying.

"No, certainly not! I am _not_ taking Katryn with me!"

Arthur raised himself up, and stared him down firmly.

"Either you take her with you as a bodyguard, or I send knights after you again. Your choice."

Merlin stared back at him, in what was a battle of two stubborn wills. In principle, he had no problem with taking Katryn with him. She was capable of vanishing into the undergrowth so well that not even he'd be able to detect her easily. But he wasn't about to admit his real reason for objecting... he didn't want to risk her getting hurt.

The stand-off lasted for almost a minute, before Merlin took a step back in defeat.

"Fine, I'll take Katryn with me. But I want your word that you will not send anyone after me, not even if I'm delayed in coming back."

Arthur nodded in agreement.

"You have my word."

Merlin left the Council Chambers, and in the end collared a guardsman to go inform Katryn that she was would be needed to ride out on an important errand as soon as possible. He went to the courtyard after that and waited by the main gate, until fifteen minutes later he saw her hastening down the steps carrying a small bag of supplies and wearing a cloak.

He felt his gut clench in worry for her, his mind churning over the times they'd sat discussing the magic lessons or teaching them to the students. She was safe here, inside the castle, and while she was safe then he had no need to worry... But now she was heading out into possible danger with him, and he wanted more than anything to tell her not to come.

But then there was Arthur, and his damn stubbornness, blocking that possibility completely. It was a choice between putting Katryn at risk, or potentially risking all of Camelot if he didn't get the information from the Bendrui woman.

Merlin nodded to her, keeping his expression solemn to mask his other feelings.

"We need to hurry. I've no idea how far she'll have gone since last night, or if any Morgana's forces are still in the area. Arthur wants me to have an escort, but it needed to be someone who will not startle my informant. It had to be you."

Katryn shouldered her bag, her expression as solemn as his.

"I understand. Let us get going."

The two of them headed out in silence, one that was natural to her, but awkward for Merlin. It took an hour to reach the temple, and the last place that Merlin had seen the woman, but only moments for him to find a marker of sorts burned into the bark of a tree. Two vertical lines of triangles, that pointed down.

He and Katryn continued onwards, his magic guiding him from marker to marker. But soon darkness drew in, forcing them to stop and camp, and it was Katryn who made sure they couldn't be detected.

Merlin sat in a hollow at the base of a large tree, as the half-dryad wove bushes, vines, and other plants together into shelter around that space. From the outside it would look like an ordinary thicket growing against the tree's base, but inside it was spacious enough to give them both space to lie down.

Merlin set a spell into a rock, to make it give off a small amount of heat since they couldn't risk a fire, not that he'd make one close to Katryn anyway. He doubted she would be able to sleep, if forced by the confines of the shelter to remain that close to flames. Instead he put the rock on the soil between them, and lay down on his side with his back to her.

Katryn watched him through the shadows within the shelter, here were only the faintest trace of moonlight could reach.

"Is something wrong? You've been acting uncomfortable since we set out. If I am a hindrance to you errand, I will part ways with you. The King need not know that I did not accompany you for the entire duration."

Merlin shook his head in the darkness, and remained facing away from her.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried something will happen to that woman, before I can find her and find out what she wanted to tell me."

There was a slight edge to his voice, one that made her frown, and Katryn's gaze drifted to the be-spelled rock. She then set her hand on it, and as she had done with Gwen's bracelet so long ago, sensed for the intentions and emotions that had been behind the spell when it was cast.

"Concern, uncertainly of feelings, and a deep sense of protectiveness. Conflict between heart and mind." Merlin visibly flinched, even within the gloom. He'd obviously forgotten she could do that, and Katryn regarded him thoughtfully. "Do not feel embarrassed about your concern for my safety. You worry too much about your friends and comrades. You cannot expect yourself to keep us all safe all of the time. There is no need for you to worry that I will be harmed on this errand. I can take care of myself, so you best concentrate on your task."

Merlin let out a sigh, inwardly blessing that she'd interpreted what she'd sensed from his spell, as being his normal protectiveness and cares for his friends.

"I'll do that. Thanks."

He closed his eyes, thanking luck or whatever else, and forced himself to get some sleep. The two of them were up and on the move again as soon as dawn arrived, but it wasn't long before Katryn stopped in her tracks to look back the way they'd come.

"We're being followed, or someone else is following the markers. The trees are being disturbed, by more than a dozen people and horses, and someone among them has magic... It... It rages with anger and bitterness."

Merlin's expression hardened, and he flung his mind's eyes through the forest to look. When he snapped back to awareness of his own body, he then cursed.

"Morgana. She must have followed the Bendrui's trail from the wagon, on up until here." He turned, breaking into a run. "We need to hurry. Mounted as they are, it's not going to take them long to catch up with us."

The two of them kept running, and soon Merlin didn't need Katryn to tell him that the Saxons were gaining on their position. He could hear them distantly through the trees, and while part of him wanted to turn around and confront them, the fact that Morgana was with them made him hesitate. If she was searching for the Bendrui to learn who Emrys was, then revealing himself could potentially reveal that information to her.

But it seemed luck was on his side, because not much further along the trail, he saw a hint of smoke among the trees.

He waved Katryn to remain back as he approached the camp, and even he kept to cover until the Bendrui came into view carrying more wood for her fire.

Merlin moved into the open, letting her seen him, and then waved Katryn out of cover as well.

"Don't worry, this is my ally, Katryn. Katryn, this is, um..."

The Bendrui woman regarded the half-dryad cautiously, but answered all the same.

"Finna." She turned her attention back to Merlin. "Master. I thought I had lost you."

Merlin grimaced.

"That was the unfortunate result of a lack of my King communicating with me... You doubted me?"

"Never."

"_Merlin!_"

Katryn's shout of warning interrupted them, as four Saxons came charging at them, and Merlin immediately seized one of them with his magic and slammed them into a tree. Katryn caught the second, with ivy that wrapped him in moments, and Finna dealt with the third. But the fourth had hung back, loading a crossbow, and he pointed it at Katryn where she remained focused on the last gasps of the man her ivy was strangling.

Merlin didn't think, he only saw the danger to her and nothing else, and he acted in the only way his stalled mind could fathom in that moment. He threw himself at Katryn, knocking her to the ground, at the same moment the Saxon fired.

He felt the impact, and how it knocked the breath out of him. He didn't feel the pain, not immediately, and instead was only aware of a sort of numb pressure. Meanwhile Finna killed the last Saxon, and Katryn stared at Merlin when the warlock slumped to his knees around the arrow in his side.

Both women rushed to him, Finna regarding the arrow in horror.

"Master!"

Her touch on the arrow awoke the pain from beneath the numbness of shock, and Merlin had to clench his teeth so as not to cry out in agony.

Katryn's touch was gentler, as she opened her bag and began to rifle through it.

"Lie back, Merlin." She held a vial to his lips, something to numb the pain, and after he'd drank it she grabbed the arrow and pulled it out. Merlin bit back his scream, but couldn't help his whimpering as Katryn then got a clump of moss out of her bag and pressed it to his wound.

"_Meos thu becnyttest._" The moss bound itself to the wound, both inside and out, and Katryn raised her head to look at Finna. "Those Saxons weren't alone. I've stemmed the worst of the bleeding, but we need to get to somewhere we can hide. We don't have time for me to weave a hiding place with my powers."

Finna nodded, and the two of them started to pull Merlin to his feet.

"Morgana must not find him. There's an old watchtower on the other side of the valley. It's not far."

They hastened away as fast as he could manage, supported as he was between them. But even so, the walk to the tower seemed an eternity, one that dragged on when Finna went ahead once it was in view to check that it was safe.

When she returned with confirmation that it was, that was around the time that they heard shouts back the way they'd come. Morgana and her men had found the dead Saxons and the camp-site, they were closing in.

The three of them continued on, reaching the tower and beginning the ascent up its single set of stairs. In that manner, at least, the place was defensible. Even wounded as he was, Merlin knew he could put up a fight that Morgana wouldn't soon forget.

They reached the first chamber when the sounds of their pursuers began to echo up the stairs, along with the barking of dogs, and Merlin cursed under his breath. Men he could have fooled, but the dogs had followed the scent of his blood right to this hiding place.

Once inside the room, Finna barred and locked the door as Merlin watched her, and he frowned.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

Finna turned to him, solemn.

"Without you, Emrys, Arthur cannot build the new world that we all long for. For hundreds of years, the Catha have guarded their ancient knowledge. But now the time has come to pass it on to you, Emrys. For only you can carry their hopes into the great battle itself."

Merlin looked puzzled, and by his paleness and increasing disorientation, the half-dryad who supported him was growing increasingly concerned.

"I don't understand. How can I do that?"

His words had been soft, and Finna's reply was equally so. She pulled a small, ornate silver box from within her robes, and handed it to him reverently.

"Here. Guard it carefully. It will help you in the dark days to come."

Merlin accepted it, and put it safe inside his shirt.

"Thank you."

The shouts began to get closer, and Finna's tone became urgent.

"There is something else. Something Alator himself wanted me to tell you... Do not make the same mistake as Arthur. Do not trust the druid boy."

Merlin regarded her solemnly.

"I thank you for that warning, but it is not needed. I already know of the role he is fated to play, and that his role _must_ happen if the future we wish for is to be. He has my trust and, in time, he will receive my forgiveness for his mistakes."

There was a shuddering impact on the door, and Finna urgently pointed to the stairs at the other end of the room. Her voice hushed.

"You must go on. Go, to the roof."

Katryn paused in dragging Merlin to the stairs, and looked back to where Finna had remained where she was.

"What about you?"

Finna picked up a discarded sword from the dusty floor, and held herself as a warrior about to go into battle.

"They do not know you are here.. Go to the roof, you will be safe there. They think me to be alone, and so once they have me, they will leave. Morgana cannot see us together, or she will know who you are. For the future you represent, I make this sacrifice willingly... It has been a privilege to know you, Emrys."

She looked to Katryn, and the half-dryad obeyed that silent request. She dragged Merlin up the stairs, ignoring his protests, while down below Finna faced the door with sword in hand.

The Bendrui waited until the Saxons broke down the door, and until Morgana stepped through it smug and victorious... and then she raised the sword she held and plunged it into herself.

Up above, Merlin and Katryn heard Morgana's shriek of rage and frustration, and the order for Finna's body to be burnt. The two of them remained on the tattered and rotting roof of the tower, tucked into a corner out of the reach of the wind.

It was there, while they waited for the Saxons to leave, that Katryn looked at him with eyes that held many questions.

"Merlin... Why did you do what you did? Why did you push me out of the way instead of just stopping the arrow with magic? What made you do something so foolish?"

He gazed back at her, not sure how to answer.

"I... I just didn't think. I saw you were in danger, and I reacted. I... I couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt, and it was like my mind just froze. Every spell I know, it was like I'd forgotten them all. All that was left was the knowledge that I couldn't let you be hurt."

Katryn frowned, her grip on his shoulder tightening.

"You idiot... You could have healed me if I'd gotten hurt. Yet instead you've had to flee through the forest, badly wounded, because we were being chased. Not only that, but Finna _died_."

Merlin bowed his head, guilt written across his features.

"I know, it was stupid... But I don't regret it. I don't regret protecting you, and I never will."

Katryn stared at him, the shouts of the Saxons now beginning to fade into the distance, and then her expression changed to one of realisation.

"Concern, uncertainly of feelings, and a deep sense of protectiveness. Conflict between heart and mind... Merlin, are you?"

He let out a harsh, pained laugh, one that he then immediately choked back. Of all the ways for her to find out, it was in a situation like this.

"In love with you." He looked at her. "I honestly don't know. But if being willing to do truly stupid things to keep you safe, means I'm in love with you, then I guess I am. These past few months, you've been the light in my darkness. You've been the one who has helped me accept my immortality, perhaps even to embrace it. You know and understand me better than anyone else ever could... But even before that, there was something there. It just took until then for me to notice it."

Katryn remained silent beside him, until she moved her grip to instead hold his hand.

"I can't promise you anything, Merlin, but that doesn't mean I'm turning you away. There are a lot of complicated things tied up in your feelings, and it would be best for both of us if we give those time to settle. That way, we can both be sure."

Merlin laughed to himself, trying to mask the dejection that now ran through him.

"So I guess that's a no. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anyth-"

His words were cut off by her lips on his, leaving him staring at her in utter surprise once she pulled back from the kiss. She then smiled, still holding his hand.

"I never said it was a refusal. It's just that, like trees, half-dryads like to take their time with things like this. You're immortal, and I will live to about a thousand, so we have plenty of time to decide if or not this is right for us."

She leaned in to sit against him, tucking herself under his arm on his uninjured side, and Merlin relaxed into that hold. Before he then called to the skies to summon Kilgharrah, for some helpful healing from the dragon as well as a ride back to Camelot.

He had no doubt that Arthur would shout at him once he got back, once the king learnt he'd gotten injured. But it would be worth it for what he'd gained. A chance of a future with Katryn, and an open admittance of feelings between them. Things were still going to be a little awkward between them, that Merlin knew, but he didn't mind. Her hand holding his, was enough.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Grins) So, what did you think? And yes, the box and the prophesy will be dealt with in the next chapter, I just didn't want that seriousness to clash with the MerlinKatryn scene. I'll deal with the angst tomorrow, today was a time for fluff :)**


	68. A Shift in Concerns 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, I know you guys are waiting for this sub, so I've made sure not to keep you hanging :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 68: A Shift in Concerns ~Part 1~

The sight of the Great Dragon landing near the city's edge, did more than just draw a _little_ attention. And after several knights rode out to escort Merlin and Katryn back into the citadel, the warlock's obvious physical condition did more than give rise to just a _little_ concern.

Merlin had to force himself not to wince when they reached the courtyard, and he saw Arthur striding towards him from the steps. Even with Katryn's moss trick, his shirt had been soaked with blood around the hole the arrow had punched through it. And even with the healing granted to him by Kilgharrah, to close the wound, he knew he looked as battered and tired as he felt.

He walked towards Arthur with a faint limp, as he favoured his just-healed side.

"You can yell at me later."

Those quiet words stopped Arthur in his tracks, as Merlin strode right past without even stopping. And when the warlock stumbled a little on the steps, it was Katryn who went to his side to steady him. Her expression only reinforced Merlin's words, and Arthur could tell that she would bar his way if he tried to confront his Court Sorcerer.

The two of them headed up to Gaius' chambers, where the physician was bustling about and quiet obviously waiting for his former-ward to arrive. When Merlin did come through the door, with bloodied shirt and his face pale from blood loss, the old man was at his side in an instant.

"Merlin! Katryn, move him to the bed! How was he wounded?"

"Gaius." Merlin's call went unanswered as the old man tried to usher him towards the bed on one side, and he tried again a bit louder. "Gaius, I'm not wounded anymore. Kilgharrah helped me heal it. All I need is some food, some rest... and someone to be with me when I open this box."

Merlin pulled the silver box from inside his shirt, and held it out to Gaius. The old man regarded it in surprise, and tentatively took it, and then became engrossed in examining the elaborate engraved patterns all over it. Thus Merlin was spared his mentor seeing his face flush, when Katryn grabbed cloths, water, and then tugged his shirt off so she could clean the dried blood away from what was now just a pink scar added to an already shocking collection of similar marks.

He then accepted the blanket she offered him, before he sat down on a stool and she on another close by. Gaius was at his desk now, with the box in front of him, and at Merlin's nod he opened it.

Gaius lifted out the folded parchment within, which had been sealed with wax and the crest of the Bendrui. He broke that seal and unfolded it, revealing line upon line of Catha script.

Merlin frowned.

"What does it say?"

Gaius took a deep breath, narrowing his eyes as he squinted at the small symbols, and started to read.

"It says 'Let loose the hounds of war. Let the dread fire of the last priestess, rain down from angry skies. For brother will slaughter brother. For friend will murder friend. As the great horn sounds a cold dawn at Camlann... The prophets do not lie. There, Arthur will meet his end, upon that mighty plain'. "

Merlin bowed his head, overcome with a chill that had nothing to do with the absence of a shirt. His voice was barely a whisper.

"So many have suffered so that I may hear this..."

"Yes." Gaius put the parchment back into the box. "Are you going to tell Arthur?"

On his stool, Merlin shook his head, his hand reaching unconsciously for Katryn's. She took hold of his hand, and that seemed to steady him as he answered.

"No. That is a prophesy, true, but there are many ways in which it can interpreted. In the literal, and the symbolic. That we're being warned of an impending battle with Morgana, is clear. That many lives will be lost, is clear... And I know that the 'druid boy' is soon to take a fated path on his road to his final destiny."

Beside him, Katryn frowned.

"Finna said that as well, that you should no trust the druid boy. Who is he?"

Merlin looked at her, ignoring Gaius' concerned expression. He could not lie to her, not now.

"Mordred... It is a part of his fated path, to betray me and form an alliance with Morgana, but it is not his fate to forever remain in the darkness. There is light in his future, and hope, but he will never have that if I don't forgive him for his mistakes." His expression became bleak. "Mordred will turn on us, and in light of this new information, I know it's going to be soon even if I don't know the how and when. But trust me when I say, that to forgive him when the time comes, will be a small price to pay for the future it will buy. A future for Arthur... where he can die in the arms of friends, instead of being cut down and dying alone."

Katryn's eyes widened.

"It's Mordred, isn't it... Mordred will kill him one day... And you're letting him _live?_"

Gaius cleared his throat, getting her attention.

"I asked Merlin the same thing, when he told me of the two futures he saw. Mordred is bound tightly into Arthur's destiny, that much cannot be changed, for it is the will of the Old Magic. But even if the fated day cannot be avoided, it can be changed. If Mordred is condemned and persecuted, then on that day he will murder Arthur in cold blood. If Mordred is forgiven, and permitted to return to Camelot to atone for his mistakes, then Arthur's death will come as the result of a tragic misstep in the heat of battle. He will still die, but it will be with Merlin and Mordred at his side. His passing will be one of peace, instead of torment... If you were Merlin, given the choice between those futures, which of them would _you_ choose."

Katryn remained silent, before she tightened her grip on Merlin's hand.

"...I would do as he has chosen to do, and grant Mordred forgiveness."

Merlin smiled, even if his manner remained bleak.

"And so I can say with confidence the true interpretation of that final line. 'There, Arthur will meet his end, upon that mighty plain'. When Mordred goes to Morgana, and then comes to fight against us, Arthur will indeed 'meet' Mordred upon that battlefield. He will meet the man fated to end his life, but I know that it will not be the fated day. That day is still many years away, far into the future." He sighed. "I'm only saddened that Alator and Finna didn't know what I know, so that they could interpret the prophesy correctly. If it were known to those who guarded those words, that which I know, then perhaps they wouldn't have gone to such lengths to get it to me. It tells me little that I didn't already know."

Gaius stood, bringing the box back to Merlin.

"Do you think Alator is alive?"

Merlin sighed again, and shook his head.

"The Storm Druids are already looking for him, but I can feel that he's gone. Morgana came looking for Finna, because she couldn't get what she wanted from Alator. We both know her, Gaius. The moment she knew Alator was useless to her, she will have killed him. But still, my clan will keep searching until they can confirm his fate."

His fingers were still entwined with Katryn's, and it seemed that now was the time that Gaius noticed. He gave both of them a long look, which Katryn ignored while Merlin flushed faintly, and then the old man went to his shelves of remedies and came back with a vial.

"Well then, I guess that is that. Here, it will help you get some rest. I suggest you sleep, it's nearing nightfall." He raised an eyebrow. "And I would assume you want a clear head before you lecture your ward regarding a certain incident of eavesdropping."

Merlin accepted the vial and got to his feet.

"And I'll want a clear head when I face Arthur, too. The lecture I get from him, is going to be far worse than the mild one I have in mind for Daegal."

He headed for the door, Katryn following him, and again he noticed Gaius giving him an odd look. Merlin then immediately let go of her hand, only now realising he still held it, and ducked out the door. And so he didn't see Gaius' wry smile, before the old man chuckled to himself.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: And next chapter, Daegal gets lectured, and then so does Merlin! Muahahahahaa!**

**And do you guys like my twist in the interpretation of the prophesy? It means there's still going to be a kickass battle, but it also means that Arthur isn't going to die :)**


	69. A Shift in Concerns 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's part 2 :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 69: A Shift in Concerns ~Part 2~

When he heard the collection of distant sounds that signalled the dawn, even thought he hadn't opened his eyes to confirm the fingers of pale light coming through a gap in the curtains, Merlin groaned and pulled his blanket up over his head. He ached all over, for the pain remedy he'd been given had worn off, and to increase his misery his stomach was adding a number of complaints of its own. Namely that it was empty.

With a sigh, he threw back his blanket and got up, wincing at the ache in his side as he went into the main chamber. Warren was already there setting up breakfast, and it was with great relief that Merlin saw a new vial of pain remedy waiting on the table.

He picked it up and downed the contents, before nodding to his manservant.

"Thanks, I needed that." Merlin then went to one of the windows and looked out. His expression serious. "Could you go bring Daegal up here please? I need to have a word with him."

Warren nodded and hastened out, leaving Merlin standing at the window. The warlock was still there when the servant bustled a very reluctant teenager boy into the room, and when Merlin glanced at Daegal, the boy winced.

Daegal hunched his shoulders and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have said anything, but-"

"You were worried about me, and there is no crime in that." Merlin walked over to his ward, and with a hand on the boy's shoulder, guided him to sit at the table. He then placed himself on the opposite side, and sat down facing him. "But there's one thing you need to learn, Daegal, and that is that there is a time and a place for such things. When you heard that conversation, you should have spoken to me about it instead of acting out on your own. You're not to blame for what Arthur did with what you told him, but you still hold a certain responsibility for it. The events you set in motion, led to me being injured and my informant, Finna, losing her life."

If Daegal could have sunk into the floor and disappeared, it was obvious he would have done so. Instead he kept his gaze pinned firmly on the table, a picture of remorse and guilt.

"I'm sorry. You're right, and I deserve to be punished."

Merlin raised his eyebrows at that, then rolled his eyes.

"Oh, sit straight and stop acting like I'm going to have you put in the stocks." The boy raised his head, surprised, and Merlin continued. "I've already decided what it is that you're going to do to make up for this. To start, you are going to go clean Gaius' leech tank, to teach you not to eavesdrop at his door. And then you are going to spend your free time for the next week, cleaning my classroom and everything in it. I want all the furniture in there to be _spotless_, and polished. Warren will get you the cleaning materials you'll need."

Daegal nodded in acceptance of of his punishment, it being nowhere near as bad as he'd feared, although Merlin wasn't about to tell him just how horrible cleaning a leech tank was going to be.

The two of them didn't say anything else as they finished their breakfast, until Merlin dismissed the boy and sent him off to Gaius. The warlock then went back into his bedchamber to change out of his bedclothes, and deliberately picked the most imposing outfit he owned.

Dressed head-to-toe in dusky midnight-blue and charcoal grey, Merlin headed down the stairs from his chambers and set off for Arthur's rooms. And as he passed through the hallways, his stern expression had even the knights he encountered, averting their gaze from him nervously.

Merlin had already scolded Arthur once, and it wasn't lost on anyone that he was probably about to finish the job this morning.

The warlock arrived outside the King's Chambers, knocked on the door, and when Bel opened that door he strode in without even waiting to be invited.

Arthur was at his desk, the remains of his just-finished breakfast sat on the nearby table, and the king immediately frowned when he saw who had come in. He then straightened up, and strode over with the obvious intent of telling his Court Sorcerer off for coming back _injured_.

"Merlin! How in the name of the Old Magic, did you get hurt?!" He raised a hand. "I _told_ you I thought it was going to be dangerous, and yet you didn't want to take an escort! But look at you, you came back covered in blood!"

Merlin swatted away the finger which was being waved in front of his nose. He wasn't that angry, not really, and not when taking Katryn with him had actually resulted in the tentative start to a relationship... but he wasn't about to let Arthur know that.

"It wasn't _that_ much blood, and for your information... I got hurt _protecting_ my 'escort'. Katryn wasn't the one who protect me, although she did tend my injury after it happened. No, _I_ was the one who stopped _her_ from getting shot by a Saxon!" He was the one now waving a finger, close enough to Arthur's face to make him back up a step. "But it remains that, if you hadn't had me followed when I went to the Temple of Erui, then none of this would have happened and my informant would not be dead."

Arthur went still, the colour draining from his face.

"She's dead? Did you still get the information?"

Merlin frowned at him, not liking the fact that the information seemed to be Arthur's main concern, but not blaming him either. Arthur tended to be 'King' before anything else when it came to things like this.

"I did. It's a prophesy of some sort, that had been guarded by the Catha with the intent of giving it to me one day. It will take some time to translate and interpret it, but if it's anything of concern once I've done so, I'll inform you." He sighed. "It just upsets me that I've lost two allies to Morgana because of it. She came, you know, looking for Finna, my informant. Finna hid Katryn and I, then killed herself so as not to fall into Morgana's clutches. Morgana believed her to be alone, and so didn't search for anyone else before leaving... Alator is dead as well, I'm almost certain of it."

Merlin sighed and sat down at the table, his suddenly solemn manner causing Arthur to regard him in concern. He knew that Alator had been a good friend to the warlock.

He joined Merlin at the table, and sat down.

"So who will lead the Catha now, in guarding the Isle of the Blessed?"

Merlin tapped his fingers on the table, thinking.

"Probably Eiran. He's one of the youngest of the remaining Catha, but he's definitely the most powerful and skilled. If I set him up with an older priest as an advisor, he should do well as he gains the experience to eventually lead on his own." He looked at Arthur. "I plan on holding a funeral for Alator and Finna, at the Isle tomorrow, if you want to attend."

Arthur nodded, a hint of his regret for their loss, evident in his voice.

"I would be honoured to."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, as you may guess, part 3 will be the funeral and a fair bit of angst. But don't worry, I plan for a little bit more MerlinKatryn "awwww"ness before the end of the sub :)**


	70. A Shift in Concerns 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here's part 3 :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Misty Mountains Cold (From The Hobbit) The feel of that song was just SO perfect for writing this to :)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 70: A Shift in Concerns ~Part 3~

Outside the city walls, the procession gathered. Solemn and silent, be they on foot or on horses, they formed up in a line behind he who would lead the way to the Isle of the Blessed.

Merlin sat astride his horse, a small box secured in front of him. It contained what little had remained of Finna after she was burnt by Morgana's men, and those ashes, rings, and a solitary buckle had been collected by Storm Druids. The Storm Clan were also responsible for, at last, confirming Alator's fate. The cloak broach Merlin had sent to Ysyldra, had allowed a searching spell to be performed to locate the object's owner... Alator had been found dumped in a river, near the border with Lot's kingdom. It was likely Morgana still had her base in those lands, somewhere.

Merlin sighed, his thoughts dwelling on his dead allies. Alator's body already awaited them at the Isle, and now it was time to reunite Finna with her master.

The procession moved out at a steady pace, neither slowly nor with haste. Behind Merlin rode Arthur and Gwen, and behind them was Katryn and the other members of the Brotherhood but for Liam. He'd remained behind, so as not to leave the city without a physician for two days. In his place came Kalem, who carried with him the token gift of a wooden plaque that had been carved by Alan. Upon it were the words of prayer, wishing the departed a peaceful rest in the afterlife.

Merlin kept his head half-bowed for much of the ride, his mind running through his memories of Alator. Of the day the priest had first sworn his allegiance to him, and of the times since. Of the day Arthur had legalised magic with Alator as one of the witnesses, and the bright hope and joy of that day. Alator had dreamt of seeing Albion once all realms were united and the golden age of peace had begun, but now he had died. And while Merlin knew that the spirits of the dead could still view the world they had left, and know what came to pass, his friend would never get to _experience_ being a part of it.

It was mid-afternoon when they arrived at the lake, where a small flotilla of boats waited ready to carry the procession across the water. Once again it was Merlin who led the way, Finna's box in his arms, as he cast the spell to send all of the boats drifting across the lake in serene silence.

Upon the Isle itself, the members of the Order of Forthweard lined the dock and the route to the High Altar. They bowed their heads in shared pain at this loss as Merlin passed them, and then fell into step with the end of the procession until all who were here had gathered in the grassy courtyard where the altar lay.

Alator had been lain upon that altar, wrapped in the whitest of linen. Both as a mark of respect, and also to conceal the terrible condition he'd been in once found. He had been tortured beyond all imaginings, and yet by the very fact Morgana had sought to find Finna, they all knew he'd kept secret his trusted knowledge and carried those secrets with him into death. He had died a warrior, in the fight for the golden age they all wished for.

Merlin walked to the altar alone, all others staying at a distance outside the circle of standing stones that surrounded it. Only once he'd placed Finna's box upon the stone slab beside Alator, did he turn to face the gathering and speak.

"We have suffered a great loss, one which we will all feel for some time to come. Alator was among the first of those to swear his loyalty to me, and to dedicate himself to the future we strive to create. He was a man without hope, until the day came that he learnt of me and Arthur, and the destiny we share. The day he learnt that, was a day he became a man redeemed. It was the day that bitterness towards the past, was set aside so that he might pursue a dream we all share."

Merlin closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"He died protecting that future, protecting me, and so did his faithful associate, Finna of the Bendrui. They died to defend everything we stand for, and for that reason we gather here this day to bid them farewell and safe passage to the afterlife. From the misty hallows of the Spirit Realm, may they watch over us with pride as we continue to strive forward."

At his gesture, four Storm Druids came forward, and using magic they dug a hole at the base of one of the standing stones. Alator and Finna would be interred here at the very heart of the Isle, and there was no greater honour in the Old Religion.

The four Storm Druids stood as ceremonial guard, while four of the Order's priestesses lifted Alator's body from the altar and placed it gently in the grave. A fifth priestess carried Finna's box, and after accepting it from her, Merlin placed it at Alator's feet within the hole.

"You chose to die in service to him, Finna, and so I can think of no greater mark of respect for you, than to let you rest with him here." He then stepped back, and whispered sorrowfully. "_Bebyrge, gehalged hruse._"

The ground folded itself into the hole, covering both body and box until only a narrow strip of bare earth remained to show it had been there.

Merlin now stood aside, as Katryn came forward. And while the gathering watched, she opened a pouch she carried and scattered the seeds within it, over the grave. She then knelt down to place her hands upon the soil, unmoving until lush grass and wild-flowers sprouted to cover the grave completely.

It was now that Arthur and Gwen came forward, each of them to speak of Alator as they had known him, and of their respect for Finna even though they had not the chance to meet her. One-by-one, they were followed by the various priests and priestesses, and it was as he listened to the shared memories of their departed friend and comrade, Merlin felt slender fingers twine with his.

Katryn gave him a small smile of support, and kept her hand in his for a few moments more before letting go. But even if public display of affection had only been for a few seconds, it was enough for Merlin to smile in return.

When he remained silent, Katryn murmured only for him to hear.

"To see what others will not see in their allotted span. To see the future for they who did not get the chance to see... If that is not a privilege, then what is? Alator may be gone, but you can make sure that he will never be forgotten in the memories of those to come."

Merlin lifted a hand to place it on her shoulder, and nodded before he looked once more towards the grave.

"You're right. He may not live to the dream be fulfilled, but he will forever be a part of its legend."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it. I know this sub is short, but to be honest it's had me a little stumped since Kindness of Strangers didn't really give me a lot to work with. But still, I think I've managed to do a decent job :)**


	71. The Drawing of the Dark 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: After braving the vagaries of British Weather, I now have my Season 5 box-set. I'M BACK AND RARING TO GO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 71: The Drawing of the Dark ~Part 1~

The group rode through the woods, making their way back towards Camelot after a simple two-day hunting trip. It was just the four Knights of the Brotherhood, Mordred, Gwaine, Percival, and Arthur, Merlin, who had come along so that Arthur didn't somehow get himself into terrible trouble, and Daegal, who had insisted on coming because _he_ was worried about his guardian.

That was probably a choice he was now regretting.

Arthur smiled to himself, contented and also pleased with deer he'd caught. As had now become a tradition for these trips, since it made Merlin stop whining about waste, everything they'd caught would be donated to the poorest families in the city. Those families were going to eat well for the next couple of weeks.

"I think it's been a good trip."

Mordred glanced over at him, sharing that smile.

"Yeah, we all caught something."

"Including Merlin's ward."

Gwaine began to chuckle after he said that, and Arthur frowned. Daegal had only come along as a bystander.

"What did he catch?"

Behind them came the sound of someone sneezing, and Merlin called out.

"He caught a cold."

Everyone looked at Daegal, who seemed the image of abject misery where he sat awkwardly in his saddle. He was still a beginner at learning how to ride, was saddle-sore as a result, and Merlin had flatly refused to cure him of his illness. Declaring that it was better to let Daegal's body deal with it on its own, or he'd be more prone to catching things in the future.

Percival reached out to pat the boy on the arm in sympathy.

"We've all been in the same position at some time. You'll feel better once we get back and you can have a bath and a hot meal."

Gwaine nodded to that, but was smirking.

"Yeah, we got the same excuse from Merlin as you did. It might be for our own good, but I still think he likes watching us blowing our noses, all the while knowing full well that he's immune to such maladies."

Merlin snorted.

"You're one to talk. You may be too weak to cast spells, but you have enough magic that you don't catch common colds. If anyone thinks it's funny watching others deal with running noses, it's you."

Gwaine pouted in mock injury at the remark, and may have retorted if not for Arthur coming to a sudden halt.

The entire group stopped, smiles quickly replaced by wary frowns. It was quiet, too quiet in this part of the forest... Something was wrong.

All four knights and Merlin shed their cloaks, drawing swords and readying staff respectively once they'd dismounted. Percival found and pulled a crossbow-bolt from the ground nearby, as Mordred spotted tracks and began to scout along them. They followed, with Daegal bringing up the rear with the horses a safe distance behind, until they halted within sight of an upturned wagon.

It was surrounded by the bodies of several Camelot soldiers, the Knight who had been their commander, and an ageing woman who had probably been the driver. The wagon itself was now empty, along with a handful of wooden boxes also scattered in the area.

Arthur inspected it all with a grim expression.

"Saxons... They were after the cargo. Weapons bound for Camelot."

He glanced at Merlin, who shook his head at the unspoken question while Mordred and Percival began to search the surrounding area.

"It could be Morgana, but if it was then she wasn't here. There's no magic involved in this, just swords and crossbows."

Gwaine frowned, picking up another of the discarded arrows.

"But still, this close to the city walls? That's some nerve, to be taking a risk like that."

Arthur took a steadying breath, sheathing his blade.

"Check for survivors."

There was a sudden burst of noise, from Mordred darting off into the undergrowth in pursuit of something. Arthur and the others surged after him, arriving behind him after the cloaked figure he chased, tripped and fell to the ground.

They kept back as he rolled the person over using his foot, as he pointed his blade at the figure who was revealed as a woman... and then they saw him lower his sword in surprise.

"Kara."

Arthur came forward, frowning.

"You know this woman?"

Mordred nodded, hesitant.

"Yes... She's a druid. We lived in the same clan as children."

"The same clan that I led the attack on in error, after it was thought Morgana had been kidnapped?"

Mordred nodded once more.

"The same... That was the last time I saw that. I got separated from the clan after the incident, and ended up with the group of a roaming sorcerer. I spent my life wandering from group-to-group after that."

Arthur visibly winced, his expression one of deepest regret. He then looked to Kara, and indicated Mordred could help her up.

"There are many things I've done that I regret, from the times before I learnt the truth about magic, and what happened to your clan is one of them."

Mordred began to help her up, but paused when she cringed in pain. He then saw the stub of an arrow sticking out of her leg.

"You're hurt!"

"Merlin!"

The warlock hastened over at Arthur's call, kneeling beside Kara to check the wound. He carefully removed the arrow, and stopped the resulting bleeding with a spell, before wrapping her leg with a bandage.

"She needs to be taken to Gaius." He picked up the arrow stub, and frowned as he took a closer look at it. "This is from the convoy escort, not the Saxons."

He looked at her questioningly, and as she cowered in Mordred's arms, she took a shuddering breath and explained.

"I was hiding nearby when the Saxons attacked your men. I was caught in the crossfire."

Arthur cursed under his breath.

"So it _was_ the Saxons... Mordred, pick her up and put her on your horse. We're heading back to Camelot, right now."

~(-)~

"The wound is clean, and the internal damage is minimal. I've applied a salve which will accelerate the healing process, but it will still be several days before the leg is back to normal." Gaius gently helped Kara to her feet, and handed her over to Mordred. "Make sure she rests, and she will make a full recovery."

Mordred nodded to him, while Kara remained quiet. She'd said little since they rode to the city, but the general consensus was that she'd suffered a traumatic experience and just needed some peace and quiet to come to terms.

"Thank you." He put his arm around her shoulders, guiding her towards the door. "The King has had a room prepared for you. You can stay as long as you need to."

Kara continued to remain mute, allowing herself to be led. Only once they had reached the room, and were alone, did her expression change.

She turned to Mordred, putting her arms around him and hugging him tight.

"Mordred... I missed you so much." She smiled into his shoulder. "Could you believe it was me?"

He held her tight as well, overflowing with joy at her being in Camelot, here and not.

"No. Ever since that day I got separated from the clan, I thought I'd never see you again. Even with all the clans that have been coming to swear their allegiance to Merlin, I didn't dare to hope."

She pulled back from the embrace, her expression becoming conflicted.

"Merlin..." She looked at him again, wary. "What are you doing here, Mordred? Why are you serving Arthur, the very same man that caused us to be separated? He attacked our clan and killed some of us, and Aglain barely survived after he was shot in the back. It could have been _all _of us dead."

Mordred frowned. Something wasn't right here.

"Aglain lives, he is now a Priest of the Order of Forthweard, on the Isle of the Blessed. He has forgiven Arthur for that mistake, as the rest of the clan has... But you've not been living with the clan, have you."

It wasn't a question, and she averted her eyes.

"You're not the only one who wandered, Mordred. I looked for you, for years, until I thought that you must be dead. I lived _hiding_ from the men of Camelot, fearing for my life. Even when the ban on magic was lifted, it didn't change the fact that I _suffered alone_ for all that time."

Mordred let go of her, taking a step back in realisation.

"You weren't caught in the crossfire, were you? You were _with_ the Saxons!" When she didn't answer, that was all the confirmation he needed, and he took hold of her by the shoulders to shake her lightly in emphasis. "Kara, Arthur is a _good_ man, and a great King. He has bought peace to this kingdom, for all those with and without magic. Whatever anger you hold for what happened in the past, let it go." He released her, and sighed. "This is a chance for a fresh start, Kara. A chance to live here, alongside me, in happiness. Don't throw it away for something as foolish as misguided revenge."

She reached out to him, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Do you really mean that? You want me to live here, beside you?"

Mordred smiled, nodding as he clasped her face in his hands and brought his forehead down to rest against hers.

"I do... When we were young, there was no-one I cared about more than you. You'll be safe here. I promise."

~(-)~

By the light of the candles in the King's Chambers, Leon stood with Arthur and pointed out a location on the map before them. He'd been out with the patrol, searching the area around the ambushed convoy, and had now returned with his findings.

"We believe they approached from this gorge, and traced the ridge all the way to the ford at Rushwick."

Arthur frowned, pointing out other locations on the map.

"We can't afford for our supply routes to become vulnerable. I want extra patrols dispatched to the west and the north of the Citadel."

Leon nodded.

"We'll ride at first light."

As the knight headed to the door, Arthur's voice made him pause.

"Leon... I need not remind you we're at war. Keep alert for any signs of Morgana."

Arthur waited until Leon had left, before he sighed and braced his hands on the edge of the table. That was how Gwen found him, when she slipped in quietly through the door.

"Is something troubling you?"

Arthur sighed again, looking at her.

"Morgana's men have attacked a convoy just a few leagues away from the Citadel."

Gwen frowned, and came to his side.

"She is brazen, that's certain."

"She does not fear us." Arthur shook his head. "For all the might of our army, for all the might of the kingdoms that are our allies, and for all the might of the sorcerers who have sworn to serve or help this realm... she does not fear us. She is blinded by her rage, blinded to all wisdom or reason, and so will throw the lives of countless men at us all for the sake of revenge. She doesn't care how many die before she succeeds, only that she succeeds, and that makes her more dangerous than anything else."

Gwen placed her hand on his arm.

"And that also makes her more vulnerable than anything else. She's afraid of Merlin, or rather she's afraid of Emrys. When confronted by him, she freezes in terror, and that will be her downfall. Just have faith that we can endure until that day comes."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yeah, she was brought to Camelot in my version. But being able to openly express his affection for her, is going to make this all the more brutal for Mordred in the long run. Poor guy :S**

**And for those of you who left signed reviews on the Temporary Message, you may have trouble leaving a signed review on this chapter because of FFnet being dumb. If you have that problem, but still want to review, you may have to log out and do an annonymous one.**


	72. The Drawing of the Dark 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's part 2 :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 72: The Drawing of the Dark ~Part 2~

The morning dawned clear and bright, even if the autumn air was crisp with the promise of approaching winter. The harvest was being brought in, and it was with much pride that Merlin had sent several druid sorcerers out to go round the kingdom's towns and villages to place spells of preservation on the storage barns.

He was on his way back from the King's Study, holding the first of the reports on the progress of that, when Mordred came out of the stairwell ahead of him.

Merlin smiled, and called.

"Mordred. How's Kara settling in?"

The knight turned to face him, and smiled in return.

"Her leg is much better. She's still uncomfortable about being in the castle, but I think that's just because of how strange it is for her. I plan to give her a tour of the city in a few days."

Merlin let out a pleased chuckle, and came over to clap Mordred on the shoulder.

"Let me know when you do, and I'll see about arranging for two certain wyverns to be available to give you an aerial view."

"Merlin!" Arthur's shout came from behind them, as the King came striding down the passage with an irritated frown on his face. "Merlin, have you forgotten that there is a Council meeting in less than an hour? Yet you're stood here, dawdling around like an idiot."

Merlin rolled his eyes, only Mordred able to see that, before he turned to face the monarch.

"I'm like a swan... It seems like I'm not doing anything, but there's a lot of work going on underneath."

Beside him, Mordred attempted to smother a laugh and a smirk, and Arthur shook his head in resignation.

"Just hurry up and gather the reports you'll need for the meeting. I don't fancy tried to explain the intricacies of Old Religion politics, to a bunch of ageing men who have stubbornly remained as ignorant of such things as in infant."

Merlin sighed, but his smile didn't face as he looked at Mordred.

"Remember, let me know when you plan to give Kara that tour, and I'll make sure it's one she'll always remember."

He and Arthur headed off, without Merlin going to retrieve any documents he didn't actually need. After all, why _would_ he need to have notes about the political structure of the Old Religion? He was at the _top_ of it.

The meeting went well, from Merlin's point-of-view at least. Arthur was far less entertained by it, considering that beyond the initial opening of the meeting, he didn't get to say more than about a half-a-dozen words before he did his usually little speech to end the meeting. It was after the Councillors had filed out, that the doors opened again and a guard ushered Kara in, much to Arthur and Merlin's surprise.

She curtseyed respectfully.

"Your Majesty, My Lord, I've come to express my gratitude. You and your men saved my life, tended my wounds, and have given me a place to stay. I just wanted to come thank you in person."

She kept her eyes lowered, and her hands were tucked behind her back as if she were uncertain if her interruption would be welcomed or not, no matter the reason for it. But she was in a strange place, among many people she didn't know, and that was to be expected.

Arthur smiled, and began to walk down the side of the table to reach her.

"Your thanks are appreciated, even if we did not do what we did for the sake of gaining gratitude. We helped because as good and just men, to assist those in need is always our highest goal."

She bowed her head further when he stopped just an arm's length away, and her words were soft.

"I know... but still..."

There was only the tiniest flicker of warning, a twitch in her stance, a moment's shadow of intent, but for Merlin it was enough to trigger a reaction. Even as she pulled the dagger, from where it was hidden beneath the waistband of her skirt, the world slowed around him as his time speeded up. It what was barely a second for her and Arthur, Merlin crossed the full length of the room and grabbed the wrist of her attacking arm. And then, with time resuming its normal flow for him, he pulled her back and spun her away from Arthur and into the wall beside the door, stunning her.

Arthur stared as Merlin then retrieved the dagger she'd dropped, scarcely able to believe what she'd just done.

"You would have killed me..."

She glared at him from where she sat against the wall.

"I'm only sorry that I failed... You killed my friends and family when you attacked my clan, and you will _pay_ for that crime."

Arthur continued to stare, and then his expression hardened.

"Guards!" The doors burst open at his shout, and he pointed to her. "She is to be taken to the dungeon, and held there until I decide what to do with her."

The guards seized her and began to drag her from the room, with Merlin following behind to ensure she didn't try anything. She was a druid, and he could sense she wielded at least some magic, but he didn't know to what degree. He wasn't going to leave things to chance, and upon reaching the dungeons he had the guards put her in the cell that was warded to contain and constrain all attempts magic.

He was on his way back to his chambers, his expression dark, when Mordred stormed up to him form nowhere.

"_What is going on?! I've just been told that Kara was taken to the dungeons!_"

Merlin didn't evade when he was grabbed by his tunic and shoved against the wall. Instead he kept his voice calm, and his expression serious.

"She came to the Council Chambers after the meeting had ended. She said she'd come to thank Arthur in person, for getting her medical attention and giving her sanctuary... She tried to stab him with a dagger, Mordred. She tried to _kill him_."

Mordred let go, backing up a step in utter shock and denial.

"What? She... She tried to..."

Merlin reached out and placed a hand on the knight's shoulder.

"Arthur hasn't cast sentence yet. He doesn't know what her motivations were, and until he does he won't decide her fate." Mordred averted his gaze, and Merlin frowned. "Mordred, do you know anything? If so, you need to tell us."

The knight hesitated, and then took Merlin by the arm to lead him down the passage.

"If I'm going to say this, I will say to you both."

The two of them headed for the Council Chambers, where Arthur had remained and was waiting for Merlin's return. The King paced, agitated, but came to an abrupt halt when the doors opened.

He paused when he saw the knight.

"Merlin, Mordred... Is Kara secured?"

Merlin nodded.

"She's in the warded cell, just in case." He glanced at the knight. "And I think Mordred can tell us something of why she tried to kill you."

Arthur looked at Mordred, frowning.

"You know something?"

The knight grimaced, his expression pained with an undertone of guilt, and he nodded.

"Last night, she asked me why I was a Knight of Camelot. She wanted to know why I trusted you, after you were the one who attacked our clan and led to be wandering and living alone for years... She revealed that she too suffered as a wanderer because of that day, because she went in search of me." He let out a shuddering breath. "I realised then that she wasn't a bystander in that attack on the weapons shipment, she was part of it, and she admitted as such when I asked her... But I believed that by finding me, being here with me, she could let go of the anger that drove her to that. I thought I'd gotten through to her, that this would be a fresh start and a chance to happy together."

Arthur stared at him, unmoving, and then let out a sigh and ran a hand over his face.

"And she betrayed your trust, by giving in to that hate." He grimaced. "Mordred, by the laws of Camelot, I am duty bound to condemn her to death for her actions."

Mordred flinched, raising his head sharply.

"Sire! Arthur, please, I beg you!"

Arthur raised his hand to silence him.

"But... I understand how anger can fester in the heart and drive a person to revenge. She hasn't yet had the chance to see and know me better, to see that I am not the man I was back then. For that reason, I will give her a chance. She must repent for what she did, honestly and truly. If she does, then I will arrange for her to be confined at the Ulwin Estate under the watch of Lord Tarven, until such a time as it is deemed she has atoned for her actions and can be permitted her freedom. You may accompany her, and remain at her side, through that."

Mordred broke out into a smile of joy and gratitude.

"_Thank you_. Thank you so much for this chance."

Arthur smiled, but only faintly.

"Don't thank me yet. She has to repent and accept the offer, first. She aided in an act that brought about the deaths of several good men. If she refuses to show remorse for what she has done, and I spare her, it would cause fury and outrage among the court and the families of those who died."

Mordred nodded, but he refused to let those words diminish his hope.

"I understand. I will speak to her, and make sure that she understands as well."

He turned and left the room, striding away in his urgency. Mordred wasted no time in heading to the dungeons, and straight to the cell where she sat inside staring blankly at the wall.

She turned her head when she heard him approach, and stood when she saw who it was.

"Mordred."

He regarded her quietly, his expression bitter at her foolishness.

"Kara, why? Why do something so stupid? Did you truly think any action by you could kill him? Even if you had succeeded in wounding him, Merlin was there. He would have healed Arthur, and you would be condemned to death."

Kara, who had remained impassive during his speech, glanced at him in surprise.

"I'm not being sentenced to death?"

Mordred reached through the bars, and took hold of her hands.

"I told Arthur about how you were part of the attack on the shipment, and about what I believe was your reason to do what you did in the Council Chambers. But in light of the circumstances, he understands your anger and has agreed to offer you clemency if you repent for what you have done." He smiled at her. "He will send you to Ulwin, to be put under watch within the estate, and I will be coming with. We can be together, Kara. Please, accept his offer, and let go of the past. I don't want to see you die."

Kara gazed at him and smiled softly, twining her fingers with his.

"For you... I will."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Whoo boy, I'm REALLY messing with Mordred's head in this one. Part three is going to hurt him in ways that cannot be imagined :S**


	73. The Drawing of the Dark 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, someone mentioned wanting the next chapter quicker than the last one (And admittedly I've been a little unwell this week, so what writing I did do was on my Rise of the Guardian's fic, which screws with my head less since I'm making up plot instead of twisting someone else's)**

**Well, guess what... TODAY IT'S DOUBLE UPDATE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 73: The Drawing of the Dark ~Part 3~

The air within the room was filled with the tension of those who were present; Councillors, Knights, King, Queen, and Court Sorcerer. The only one here who was not a member of that group of individuals, was the woman who stood in chains before them.

Arthur rose from his throne, regarding Kara solemnly, and spoke.

"Every person present knows the crimes for which you are guilty, but I am willing to offer you a chance. The Druids are a peaceful people, yet it is understandable that even one of those most forgiving people can be driven to anger. You suffered greatly, during a time when I did not have the wisdom and understanding I do now." He paused. "If you repent your crimes, I will spare your life. You will instead be placed under watch within the walls of the Ulwin Estate, and work for the betterment of yourself and the kingdom, until such a time as it is deemed you have repaid your debt to the realm. What say you to that offer?"

Kara turned her head to look at Mordred, then faced Arthur again and bowed.

"I will accept with gratitude, Your Highness. I was foolish, and let my anger at the past blind me. I will not do so again, for you have shown true mercy."

Arthur nodded, ignoring the few of those present who directed warning looks at him.

"Then I declare that you, Kara, shall be taken to Ulwin. You will depart at dawn."

He indicated that the witnesses could leave, as one of the Knights removed the chains from Kara and Mordred rushed to her side.

Mordred held her close, relief written in every line of his posture and expression, and then he looked to Arthur one more time in gratitude before leading Kara out. But as he and the druid woman passed through the doors, Katryn went up to them smiling, to give her own congratulations.

She placed a hand on Kara's arm, in apparent support, and then let the two of them proceed onwards. Katryn then met Merlin's gaze for but a moment, yet with a world of meaning in that single glance... Mordred might trust Kara's words, but he was presently compromised by love. Merlin wasn't taking any chances... Kara was now marked, and would trigger the ward-lines around the castle if she decided to do any wandering before tomorrow.

Merlin kept that knowledge to himself, unwilling to spoil Mordred's happiness when her display of remorse could be genuine. But at the same time he couldn't shake the sense of dread in his heart, as he returned to his chambers.

It was getting dark outside, but he only lit a single candle upon the dining table near the hearth. Only that and the fire cast light within the outer room, throughout supper and Daegal's occasional sneezes. The boy might have noticed his guardian's uncharacteristically sombre mood, if it weren't for his own state of physical suffering. Instead he simply finished his foot and went to his room below to go to bed.

But as for Merlin, he _didn't_ go to bed. He remained awake, sat at the table watching the candle burning lower with each hour, waiting...

When he sensed a flicker of dryad magic cross one of his trigger lines in the nobles' wing, Merlin was out of his chamber within moments.

Striding through the passages, he sensed that flicker cross the next line, which was closer to Arthur's chambers, and increased his pace although didn't rush. If she stepped into the King's room, Merlin could have him awake in single moment by using the amulets... but then the flicker of dryad magic took a turn that made him choke in horror and break into a run for the remaining distance.

Kara had crossed the threshold into Prince Balther's rooms.

Merlin heard Scild's snarl of threat as he turned the final corner, and also the wyvern's yelp as he was struck by something. He burst into Balther's chambers to find the wyvern clawing at the fire-poker, whose hooked end was embedded and caught in the softer flesh below his eye. As for Kara, she'd already run to the prince's bed where he'd been woken by the noise and was now screaming.

She seized him roughly, and turned to face Merlin while holding a knife to the child's throat.

"One step closer and I'll kill him!"

Merlin stopped in his tracks, muttering under his breath to trigger the amulet and bring all the Brotherhood running, and then spoke louder to address her.

"_Why _are you doing this, Kara? Does your anger towards Arthur, really outweigh your feelings for Mordred? Does revenge for a tragic mistake, really mean more to you than being able to live beside the man who loves you?"

Behind him, Scild finally got the poker out of his face, but did not lunge towards the women after Merlin gestured to him sharply. Even if Merlin sped up his time, to reach her side before she could react, he would not be able to pull the knife away from Balther. What would seem a slow movement to him, would be like hitting both of them with a battering ram. If he sped his time up and tried to snatch the prince while in that state, he would seriously hurt him.

Merlin considered his options, and spoke again.

"Kara, this is your last chance to walk away from this. Put the Prince down, without hurting him, and I will convince Arthur to sentence you to banishment instead of execution." He paused, knowing that time was running out. Arthur's chambers weren't far, and the King would have to be deaf not to hear his son's screaming. "Don't be a fool, Kara. There's no escape... If you care for Mordred at all, but Balther down and walk away from this."

It was that moment that Arthur burst into the room, still in his nightshirt and holding his sword. But it seemed his arrival was what Kara had been waiting for, as she now glared at the King in utter hatred and made a move to turn the knife on the young prince.

If she couldn't get her revenge by killing Arthur, then she would get it by hurting him in the most terrible way possible.

Merlin struck with his magic, yanking at her arm so that the blade missed Bather's neck. But she recovered faster than he expected, reversing the blade and plunging it towards the child's chest.

Balther shrieked as Merlin struck again, the warlock at his side between one instant and the next, and then Kara was flung away from him and into the wall with such force that it was impossible not to hear bones breaking. She crumpled to the floor, but Merlin ignored her. His eyes were only for the knife sticking out of the prince's shoulder.

Arthur would have grabbed the child from him, but for Merlin holding him back with a touch of magic. Blood was already soaking Balther's nightshirt, and any further jostling of the blade could make the wound worse.

Merlin removed it carefully, applying magic to the wound to halt the bleeding to a trickle, and then to the shrieking boy to put him to sleep. Only then did he hand Balther to Arthur, who charged out of the room to head for Gaius' chambers. The Prince's nursemaid, woken by the incident, followed him.

Remaining inside Balther's chambers, Merlin stood motionless in numb silence. He was still there when Mordred burst in, having gone to Kara's guest-room to find the guard outside it was dead. The knight took one look at Merlin, whose front and sleeves were marked with red, and then he spotted the crumbled form of Kara laid by the wall like a broken doll.

His scream of denial tore into Merlin's heart, as the knight then rushed to her side and cradled her limp body in his arms. Mordred then began to wail, rocking back and forth for several minutes before grief gave way to fury.

He set Kara down with utmost care, and then stood slowly to face Merlin.

"_You killed her! You murdered her!_"

Merlin felt a wrench inside, a moment of icy realisation, even as quiet words of reason passed his lips.

"Mordred, I had no choice. It was her or the Prince." He pointed to the red stains on his clothing. "This is _Balther's blood_, Mordred. She stabbed him, tried to kill him. I had no time to try disable her, there was too much at stake. Even when I gave her another chance, to put Balther down and walk away, she still chose revenge... Her love for you could not overcome her blind hatred. She betrayed your trust, and ours, and this was the consequence."

Mordred continued to stare at him, and his eyes held the same utter hate for the man in front of him, as Kara's eyes had held for Arthur. The rift that had opened between them was dark, filled with grief and rage, and with that rage, Mordred struck.

Merlin easily blocked spell that was thrown at him, and didn't strike back.

"Mordred, please listen to me! I _know_ what you're going through, I've suffered it myself! My first love, a druid girl called Freya, was killed by Arthur... She was a Bastet, cursed to kill every night, and when she died there was a part of me that was angry at him. But I accepted that he'd had no choice, that he'd killed her in order to protect his people. Just as I killed Kara, to protect Balther." He took a step closer in entreaty. "Don't let your anger take hold, don't let hate in. Please, Mordred. I never wanted Kara to die."

Mordred still glared, his chest heaving with emotion that caused every loose item in the room to rattle in response to his power. But he wasn't strong enough to strike down Merlin, they both knew it, and so he chose to do something else instead.

He turned and charged for the door, Merlin racing after him calling out for him to stop. But Mordred didn't stop, he ran to the ground floor, out through the side-gate of the castle, and towards the woods. Merlin was now getting desperate, and reached out with magic to halt the knight, but his careful grasp was slapped aside by a blot of utter fury.

Merlin stopped running, and watched Mordred disappear into the darkness, only now admitting to himself that which he'd realised back in Balther's chambers... This was the fated moment, where Mordred would go to and ally himself with Morgana. All Merlin could do now, was hope that he'd done enough that when emotions cooled, Mordred would remember and care about their friendship enough to be brought to reason. All Merlin could do, was pray he'd made the right choices; for both Arthur _and_ Mordred's sakes.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: I cut off the bit with Mordred telling Morgana that Merlin is Emrys. It's a given, and I'll be covering her dilemma about her vow not to kill Merlin, in part 1 of Diamond of the Day.**


	74. With a Heavy Heart 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ok, this sub is going to be a little bit different. I've got a lot of time to cover between Drawing of the Dark and Diamond of the day, because of how I've set it up, so this is sort of going to be three mini-subs. Each part will be a different chunk of time, with weeks between each chunk in the time-line :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 74: With a Heavy Heart ~Part 1~

They searched for Mordred, but they found no sign. They burned Kara's body outside the walls, but the Court Sorcerer didn't go to witness it. Life went on within the citadel, yet Merlin was absent from it. He'd not left his chambers in four days, not since he'd helped Gaius heal Bather's wound to little more than a scar.

The Prince was only three-years-old, and already he bore the mark of an attempt on his life. Not even Arthur had been that young when he'd gotten his first 'battle wound'.

Merlin sat in his chambers, in the chair in his reading corner, reading through the most recent of his journals. No one knew he kept these, he'd always hidden them lest prying eyes find them and learn his secret during the time when magic hadn't been legal. He'd continued to hide them after that, out of habit at first, and then because he couldn't risk Arthur seeing just how much Mordred figured in the entries from the last few months.

Merlin went though those entries now, reading every thought he'd put to paper about the druid since he'd become a knight. Starting at the entry which read: 'I have been to the Crystal Cave, and I have seen Mordred's future. If or not I've chosen the right path, only time will tell, but I have faith that he can be saved from the darkness. I cannot doubt, I cannot waver, and so I will move forward without looking back'.

The journals were full of entries like that one. Meaningless to anyone but him, yet he knew exactly what they spoke of. Such as the entries with his thoughts about his immortality, which always started with 'Time taunts me', and later will 'I watch time pass for those who no longer can'. Anyone who read those would think he'd made his entries in code, but he hadn't. It was more that exact words often eluded him when wrote those, as the truth he hadn't told anyone but Gaius and Katryn, would also refuse to be put to paper. He didn't want that word set down where someone might find and read it, and know that secret about him.

Merlin mulled over the entries about Mordred, thinking back to each event they described, searching for any possibility that he could have done more to ensure their friendship. He supposed it was out of a combination of fear that he'd not done enough to change the way Arthur would die, and the _hurt_ he felt in knowing that, right now, Mordred hated him.

He closed the journal and set it aside, running a hand over his face and through his hair in agitation. On the other side of the room, eating his share of the supper which Merlin so far hadn't touched, Daegal watched him in concern. But the boy said nothing, knowing that whatever troubled Merlin, the warlock wasn't going to tell him. He'd come to recognise that certain subtlety in Merlin's manner, at times when something bothered him that his ward just really didn't _need_ to know.

Instead of trying to question him, when Daegal finished his food he brought Merlin's plate over to the reading corner and held it out to him.

"It's not good to waste food. Think about the people who are too poor to afford food like this."

Merlin glanced at him, sighed, and accepted the plate. His voice quiet.

"Thanks... I'll see you in the morning."

Daegal nodded.

"Good night, Merlin."

The teenager left, and the room was once again home to silence as Merlin finished his supper and set his empty plate with the other one on the table. He then hid his journal back with the others, and retired to bed even if he then struggled to get to sleep.

It was the early hours of the morning, perhaps an hour before dawn, when he was awoken by a feeling as if something crawled through his insides. A feeling which made him want to retch, even if there was no actual nausea, and it sent him stumbling into the main room of his chambers. But there was no surprise in his expression, as he lit the fire in his hearth and prepared for a visitor. For the reaction of the spell that he and Arthur were vessel to, was the confirmation he had been both waiting for and dreading.

Less than five minutes after it had started, the King came lurching into the room without knocking. Looking distinctly ill as his gaze focused on Merlin.

"Merlin, what the heck is going on? I haven't felt like this since you _cast_ that spell... It is that spell, isn't it?"

Merlin nodded solemnly.

"It is... The spell is reacting because Morgana now knows that I am Emrys... Mordred has told her."

Arthur went still and stared.

"What? Mordred? But-"

"The final battle with Morgana is coming, Arthur, almost certainly in spring. It will take time for her to prepare her army, and only a fool would attack Camelot with winter so close, but she isn't someone to wait longer than she must." He turned his head to look at the King, grim. "She will march on Camelot in full knowledge that I am her greatest enemy, the man fated to be her downfall, and she will have Mordred at her side... Just as it was also fated."

Arthur's expression turned to shock, and then a hint of anger.

"You _knew?_ You knew he would turn on us, and yet you said nothing?!"

Merlin, turned away again, staring into the fire as Arthur strode over.

"Destiny may set the destinations we will reach, but we are the ones who decide how we will arrive at them. Mordred may have been fated to betray us, but remember that right now he is driven by grief and anger. Beyond this point, beyond the battle ahead, he's only fated to do one more thing many many years from now, and there are two ways he can get there."

Arthur paused, frowning.

"What are you talking about?"

Merlin sighed, knowing the explosion that was about to come.

"I've seen his two possible futures, in a vision I sought out at the Crystal Cave. Trust me, Arthur, when I say that the future where you and I forgive him and welcome him back, is the future that will be best for Camelot and for him. You can either regain him as a knight and friend, or have him become an enemy who will cause untold bloodshed for decades to come."

Arthur went rigid, his expression as icy and furious as his tone.

"You knew all this, and chose _not_ to tell me?! I thought we agreed a long time ago, Merlin, that there were to be _no more secrets!_"

Merlin stood, so that he could face Arthur without having to look up at him.

"Except at times when Camelot's future depends on them... If I had told you then, for all of this time, that shadow of doubt would have been in the back of your mind every time you spoke to or worked alongside Mordred. That distrust would have driven a wedge between you, that he would have noticed and questioned why you doubted him. But because I chose not to tell you, you have always been a fair King and true friend to him, and that is what will help bring him back to us when the time comes." He sighed. "Think about it, Arthur... You know that I'm right."

There was a moment when it seemed Arthur wouldn't admit it, but then his anger faded instead to concern and understanding.

"You're determined to save him, aren't you? Right now he hates you enough to have gone to Morgana, enough to tell her your secret, and yet you're still planing how to get him back."

Merlin smile wryly

"Well you know me, I always choose the hard path if I can get away with it." Both he and Arthur flinched and gulped, as another wave of disturbing sensations rummaged through their insides. "And I think it's time I broke this spell. Maybe getting all those memories back, will send Morgana into enough confusion to leave her stunned senseless for a while."

Merlin reached over to Arthur, and placed a hand over the King's heart and his own. He then reached with his magic, touching parts of the spell that only he the caster could reach, and pulled them gently apart so that the entire thing unravelled.

It was with a joint gasp of relief that they felt the spell fade along with the discomfort, before Arthur looked to Merlin with a solemn frown before he started towards the door.

"Here's to hoping that knocks her down for a few weeks." He paused at the threshold, and glanced back. "Prepare missives for all our closest magical allies, and send them out. If she's coming in spring, then I want to start preparing now."

Merlin nodded, watching his friend leave before setting about making a list of all those he would need to contact. The time for worrying if he'd done enough, was over. The time for worrying if they'd get through the coming fated battle, had arrived.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Next mini-sub is Morgana and Aithusa. I'll see you all then :)**


	75. With a Heavy Heart 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Time for some Morgana introspection. She's got a lot on her mind :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 75: With a Heavy Heart ~Part 2~

Fury, fear... determination, despair... hope, helplessness... Those feelings tore at her mind and heart, they pulled in her two directions, just as memories that had once been tampered with now conflicted and made her question which version was real and which was the fake.

In her ruined castle, in the lands presided over by King Lot, Morgana sat on her dusty throne with her head in her hands. Minutes after Mordred had come to her, after he had told her the true identity of Emrys, it had all come rushing back to her. She had collapsed, screaming in torment as stolen memories had surged free. And now, weeks later and in the dead of winter, she was still struggling to put everything back in place.

Merlin was Emrys, and from her return to Camelot after that year with Morgause, up until shortly before Morgause's death, both she and her sister had known that. But then a morning had come where 'Merlin' and 'Emrys' became separated, with the former just an irritating servant who had magic, and the latter as a major threat. Somehow the warlock had reached out with his magic, undetected, and hidden the truth behind a subtle and yet brilliant veil of lies and magic.

But she now knew again that he was Emrys, and she knew that he knew she did. Why else would he break his spell and throw her into this mental turmoil? And what made it worse, was that she had sworn a binding and unbreakable vow to the Old Magic, to never kill him. She could defend herself passively against him, but could not strike at him except to disable, which would likely be useless against someone of his power and skill. She could not fight back, not directly, against the man fated to cause her downfall.

And a part of her wondered if, because of that vow, he hadn't already done so.

The sound of booted footsteps interrupted her thoughts, and she raised her head to see Mordred striding towards her. Back when she'd seen him defending Merlin, that day near the Cauldron of Arianrhod, he had been bright and earnest with hope and determination. But now his eyes where shadowed with a simmering rage, and his expression seemed as if it were perpetually a scowl.

He stopped in front of her.

"News has arrived from the south-east. You representative has spoken with more than a dozen groups of Saxons, who have heard of Camelot's wealth. All have agreed to join your army, in exchange for a portion of it. By spring, your forces will outnumber those of Camelot by ten-to-one."

Morgana shook her head ever so slightly, her tone holding a hint of scorn.

"You and I both know, that not even Camelot's vaults could provide such numbers with the amount of gold they likely expect. And even at odds of ten-to-one, outright victory against the forces that Arthur commands will be impossible."

Mordred frowned, and then smiled darkly.

"We don't need to destroy his army to destroy his kingdom. Let the Saxon fools throw themselves to their deaths in search of gold. They will give us the distraction we need, to go after the real target... Merlin only fights because he is determined to defend Arthur. Kill Arthur, and both Camelot and Merlin will be utterly broken."

Morgana looked at him, wanting to say that it would take more than Arthur's death to break Camelot and Merlin, but she remained silent. Looking at Mordred was like looking at herself, from a time when she'd been new to her anger and hate. He lacked the experience that she had of this road, and knew not the bitterness that came with it and constant defeat.

"Very well, then, continue to gather our new force together, and secure us the supplies we will need when we make our move. You have until spring."

Mordred nodded and then turned to leave, her gaze following him until he'd passed from sight. All the while though, his blind anger towards Merlin made her think. Was this really what she wanted? For nearly eight _long_ years, she had strived and repeatedly failed to take Camelot and end Arthur's life. For seven of those, she had lived unknowingly under the spell that had stolen from her the knowledge that could have ensured her victory. For a long time, Merlin had always looked several steps ahead of her in making his plans. He would be planning for a battle in spring, she knew he would.

And she knew there was every chance that, even at odds of ten-to-one, the motley force of Saxons Mordred was mustering in her name... would be completely annihilated.

Morgana stood, leaving the dilapidated throne room and heading outside. There was a cave just beyond the walls of the ruined castle, where a certain white dragon presently stayed. The witch had questions for her, ones that her mind had been in no shape to ask until now.

Aithusa came out of the cave as she approached, letting out a rumbling croon of greeting, but hesitated to come too close. This was the first time they had spoken since Mordred's arrival, and there was a tension that was undeniable.

The dragon sighed.

"You have come to speak to me about Merlin, haven't you?"

Morgana, who stood as a pale and haggard shadow of her once proud self, ignored the coldness of the snow that chilled her thinly shod feet. She looked hurt, confused, and conflicted.

"You knew Merlin was Emrys... You knew he was prophesied to be my doom... And yet you still asked me to promise never to harm him."

Aithusa flinched, bowing her head.

"I knew, I'd always know since the day he hatched me." She looked to Morgana in entreaty. "You don't need Camelot to be happy. You don't need a Crown to not be alone. Yes, you were fated to be Camelot's enemy for a time, but nowhere in the prophesies does it say you have to be that forever. Every part of what was foretold about you, has now taken place. Merlin is only you doom if you continue to act against him. You can walk away, Morgana. Let go of your desire for Camelot's throne, forget your wish for revenge, and walk away from it all with me. Let go of the darkness and follow me into the light, please."

Morgana stood there, torn by the choices before her, until she then shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but there's still one last thing that has to take place. One last vision, which I saw a long time ago, which hasn't yet happened. I feel that, even if it means my end, that event _must_ take place... That I who now question my will to keep fighting, must see this through to the coming battle at Mordred's side. Fate is tightening around us, in ways that, until now, I have been blind to." Tears welled up in her eyes, her expression desolate. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore, Aithusa. I don't know _why_ I'm doing these things anymore... Except that, I feel that I must. That fate must break me before I can finally be free of it."

Aithusa strode over, resting her massive head against Morgana's side in comfort and support, remembering what Kilgharrah had told her. That it may be that Morgana must break, before she could change.

"Then I will always be here for you, I will always support you, and I will always be your dear friend."

Morgana clung to the white dragon, trembling with emotion, until after an hour she finally let go and stood tall. She still looked unsteady, unsure, but there was also resolve. Fate and anger had led her blindly thus far, yet now she walked forwards in the surety that at least this once she went forward in the full knowledge of what likely awaited her.

And it was that, Aithusa knew, which proved Morgana had a chance of salvation.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, I've ****substantially changed Morgana's viewpoint now. The only thing driving her towards the Battle of Camlann, is her own instinct that the battle must happen, and Mordred's desire to get revenge for Kara's death. She is on the threshold of being broken, and it will only take one more thing to push her over that edge.**

**As you may have noticed now, each of these mini-subs is almost a oneshot in a way. Each one like a slow, deep breath, before everything plunges down into chaos with the start of Diamond of the Day :)**


	76. With a Heavy Heart 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Some of you were wondering who the "third person with a heavy heart" could be... Well, it really only could be one person, couldn't it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 76: With a Heavy Heart ~Part 3~

The training field was covered in fresh snow, lit by the bright light of the morning sun, but today there would be no footprints of knights to mar its surface. A day of rest had been called, so that the men could have time to thoroughly inspect their gear. The reason why that was so important had not been spoken aloud, it hadn't been necessary. Only someone both deaf and blind could be oblivious to the preparations for war that had been going on since late autumn.

Laughter broke the silence, that of a young child and a teenage boy. The latter followed the younger out into the open space, and picked him up when the three-year-old's short legs proved a little too short to handle the snow without falling face-first onto it.

Daegal brushed the clinging white powder from Prince Balther's clothes, as Scild and Friou ambled over to them while the prince's nursemaid stayed where the snow was shallower. And then Balther was off again, giggling as he picked up handfuls of snow and attempted to throw them as he'd seen older children do.

One clump glanced off of Friou, who tilted her head and, remembering such games she had played with Merlin in the snow, swept her tail across the ground in Daegal's direction. The teenager was immediately flattened by the snow that was launched at him, Balther squealing in laughter at the sight, before Daegal then called the youngster over and then began showing him how to make a snowman.

Inside the castle, looking on from one of the upper-passage windows, Arthur smiled when it became clear that Daegal was trying to make a snow-replica of his guardian. Balther was proving to be more a hindrance to that than a help, but his laughter was infectious. It was hard to believe that three months ago, that child had suffered the first attempt on his life by someone seeking revenge against his father. It made Arthur wonder if this was how Uther had felt, the first time someone had tried to kill his son.

Arthur grimaced as he thought about that, and about how as long as Morgana wanted him dead, Balther would always be in danger from her. She wanted Camelot's throne, and now that he had a son, if she wanted to take it she would have to get rid of all legitimate heirs first. It was a concern that made him feel sick to his stomach with anger and dread, and the fury that only a parent that has a child to protect, can know.

Reports had come in during recent weeks, bearing rumours of many bands of roving Saxons all heading towards Lot's kingdom. The Brotherhood had already figured out that it was in those lands that Morgana had made her home. But Arthur doubted that Lot was her ally, rather it was more likely he chose to turn a blind eye to her, rather than risk her wrath against his own rather pitiful army.

Arthur braced his hands on the window-ledge, cursing under his breath. Murmuring questions as to why it had to be _him_ to deal with this. Why was it he was born to face all this violence and bloodshed and hate? But there were no answers or explanations. Just a cold, cruel reality that clung to him like a shadow.

There was a scuff of boot on stone behind him, a rustle of robes and the thump of a wooden staff as its base was allowed to rest on the floor. And then a hand came to rest on the King's shoulder, as Merlin spoke quietly.

"All people who live in dark days such as these, wish they didn't have to... All we can do is decide what we will do with the time that is given to us."

Arthur sighed, and glanced at the warlock wryly.

"That sounds like something Kilgharrah would say."

Merlin returned that glance with a smile.

"It was... So what will you do with _your _time, Arthur."

Arthur paused in thought, his gaze drifting to the view of his son outside.

"Create a realm where my son can rule in peace, without the threat of war. A realm where the people work to understand each other, instead of condemn each other. A place where hate is a distant memory... Even if such a kingdom is an impossible dream, I'll still strive to create one as close to it as can be done."

Merlin continued to smile at that.

"And I'll help you do it."The light in his expression faded, and his gaze turned serious. "Our forces are almost ready, Arthur. I have four clans of druids setting protective wards on all the villages and town within a day's ride of the Citadel, and along the direct path between here and Lot's lands, to prevent the spread of fires should Morgana's forces attack and try to burn them... Caerleon and Mercia have increased the patrols along their borders with that kingdom, King Odin has sent us five-hundred men to bolster our defences in the western region of Camelot, and I've just received word that the two-thousand men, including knights and sorcerers, Fyren has promised us will soon be on their way. They will arrive in two weeks, and set up camp east of the Citadel. The Storm Druids are on alert, and the Order of Forthweard is also ready to move at a moment's notice."

Arthur sighed, bringing himself upright instead of being hunched in front of the window.

"So that's that then. All we can do now, is wait for her to make her move."

Merlin put his hand on Arthur's shoulder again, in reassurance as well as support.

"Arthur, there's no way that Morgana can win against what we have to call on, even if she has us outnumbered. By the time our sorcerers have also placed protections on the armour of all our men, her Saxon forces won't stand a chance. For every single hit it takes to fell one of them, it will take several similar blows to break through the armour that our men wear. Their only vulnerable points will be the gaps and points that their armour doesn't cover."

Arthur nodded, but remained solemn.

"And how are the supplies doing, for those spells?"

Merlin actually winced at that.

"Running low, but we have enough to finish. The spells are only basic, and will fade after a few months, but they'll last long enough."

"Then let's hope she attacks when we expect her to."

Merlin, after another long moment of silence, nudged Arthur and pointed out the window. He was smiling.

"Go on, go spend some time with your son... And stop Daegal from making that _hideous _snowman of me. Tell him to make one of Gwaine instead."

They both laughed at that, Arthur nodding and headed off to do as his friend suggested. But Merlin remained at the window, watching and waiting, until Arthur came into view down below and proceeded to throw snowballs at Daegal while Balther looked on and giggled in delight.

It was then Merlin's turn to have someone arrive at his side, and set a hand on his shoulder.

"You should be down there as well."

Merlin turned his head to look at Katryn, and grinned.

"Nah... I'd rather be up here with you."

Katryn chuckled at that bit of flirtatious mischief, and placed a light kiss on his cheek. The battle was closing in, and peaceful moments like this would soon no longer be possible. They would treasure and enjoy them while they could.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: This is it. (dramatic voice) Diamond of the Day is now upon us... And I shall now mercilessly tease you all and say there won't be another chapter until Monday...**

**...**

**Ok, I'm not THAT mean. Part one of Diamond of the Day will be posted tomorrow. I'll see you all then! :D**


	77. Diamond of the Day 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: HERE IT IS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 77: Diamond of the Day ~Part 1~

The man strode into the ruined throne room, towards where the last sorceress to be a High Priestess of the Triple Goddess, sat upon the dais at the far end with a swordsman-sorcerer at her side.

Morgana smiled at the visitor when he came to a halt, surrounded as she was by dozens of Saxons who had come to her call at the promise of wealth.

"What a pleasure it is to see you again, Ari."

The man pushed back his hood, revealing he bore the tattoo of a druid, although it seemed by his manner he'd abandoned those teachings long ago.

"The pleasure is all mine, My Lady."

"Your arrival has been keenly anticipated, I can assure you... I have boasted of your powers, though not all believe. Perhaps some small proof of your talents is in order. After all, seeing is believing. Is it not?"

Ari frowned, somewhat put out by the request.

"I am not an entertainer, My Lady."

She laughed.

"Of course not." Her smile became a scowl. "Think of it more as a demonstration. Extinguish those flames."

She pointed to the four braziers set around him, which each held a fire, and his frown deepened.

"My Lady, I must protest."

"Indulge me."

Ari paused a moment more, and then relented.

"_Forth fleoge._"

All four fires were snuffed out, and Morgana's smile returned.

"Impressive indeed. Who here now could deny your powers?"

She raised a hand, and at that signal one of her men came over and set a carved, wooden box on the floor in front of her. It was painted pitch black, with a triad symbol on the lid... a relic of the Priesthood of the Triple Goddess.

The moment Ari saw it, he tried to turn and run, but was grabbed and restrained as she left her throne and proceeded to lift off the lid while chanting.

She ignored him as he begged her to stop, as he struggled to break free of the men holding him... and then, as she finished, a black slug-like creature rose from the box and flung itself at him to latch onto his face.

Ari struggled violently, trying to claw it free even as he fought to breath. Moments later he was left gasping and whimpering on the floor, as it released its hold and returned to the box.

Mordred stared at the man, disconcerted.

"Is he dead?"

Morgana glanced at him.

"If I'd wanted him dead, I'd have put a sword in his gut." The sorcerer was pulled to his feet, and she turned her attention back to him. "Don't despair, Ari. We're nearly done... If you'd do me the favour of relighting those fires."

Ari regarded her, broken of spirit by what she had just done.

"You know I cannot."

She smiled.

"For the benefit of my friends."

Ari wrenched himself free of the men holding him, seeming almost on the verge of tears.

"I will not humiliate myself before you."

"You will if you want to see your family alive."

At her words he went still, his shuddering breath the only sound. He tried to light the fires, he tried once, twice, three times, but all failed. His power was gone from his grasp, the threads that connected him to the web of magic, eaten by the creature in the box.

If ever she were to find a way to disable Merlin, without killing him, this was the way. She had no way of knowing if it would be permanent in his case, he was a force that defied all normal rules, but she could hope it would keep him out of the coming battle for long enough.

At her next gesture, the one who'd carried the box to her, returned and replaced the lid upon it. And then Morgana pinned that man with her gaze, which silently threatened a terrible end if he failed his errand.

"Take it to Camelot, into the Citadel, and place it within the chambers belonging to the Court Sorcerer. Do not fail me."

The man cowered under her glare, and bowed as he started to back away carrying the box.

"I understand, My Lady. It will be done."

~(-)~

"Do you really want to play against me, Sire? You have no way of knowing if or not I'm cheating."

"I think I can beat you at dice even if you do cheat, although I know you won't, because you like to win without resorting to trickery. So feel free to retire at any time you like, Merlin."

"Likewise."

Merlin and Arthur faced each other across the dice-board, in the games-room in the Citadel where nobles might while away some of their time with other similarly bored nobles. Of course, if they wanted peace and quiet, they would get none here. Any game between the King and his Court Sorcerer, always turned into a spectator sport for any and all Knights who were also in the room.

The laughed and made bets among each other, as Arthur smirked.

"Come now, Merlin. There's no shame in a former manservant losing to his King."

Merlin returned that smirk, like-for-like.

"And no shame in a King losing to his former manservant."

"Oooo, so we're playing that game, are we?" Merlin placed a stack of silver shillings in the betting bowl, and Arthur nudged Percival beside him. "Watch out, here we go."

Merlin took hold of the dice-cup, shaking the contents and listening carefully to the rattle, before timing his throw as he called a number.

"Ten."

The dice landed on the board, revealing double-fives, and the gathering of knights cheered while Arthur started to look a little sour as he pulled Merlin close enough to murmur.

"Enjoy this moment, Merlin. While it lasts."

Arthur picked up the dice and the cup, placing his bet while around him his men continued to make bets on who would win. None of them were aware of the intruder slinking through the castle passages, and Merlin's wards couldn't pick up the trace of magic from a certain sealed box which was at this moment being carried to his rooms. Morgana had chosen her messenger well, for the man who carried the box had no trace of magical ability. Thus he didn't cause even the slightest ripple through warning spells set to pick up sorcerers above a certain degree of power.

In the games-room, Arthur threw the dice just as Merlin coughed.

"Twelve."

The dice showed a one and a three, totalling four, and Merlin winced in mock sympathy while the knights all groaned in similar sentiment.

Arthur frowned.

"You put me off."

Merlin regarded him blandly, as he took the silvers that Arthur had bet, and added them to his own pile.

"What are you talking about?"

"You just coughed."

"I was clearing my throat."

"You just coughed, deliberately."

The knights began to chuckle, and Merlin started to act like he'd been found out.

"Ah... I knew you'd discover my secret in the end. There is _just_ no fooling you, My Lord."

At the over-the-top emphasis on all that, the knights laughter grew in volume. And then Merlin put _all_ of his coins in the betting-bowl.

Arthur gave him a long look.

"It's like that, is it?"

The King added all of his coins to the bowl as well, matching and exceeding Merlin's bet, and the warlock put the dice in the cup and began to shake it.

Again he listened carefully to the dice, timed his throw, and called a number.

"Twelve."

The dice landed showing double-sixes, and the knights erupted into cheers. Merlin and Arthur had both started with the same number of silver shillings, and now Merlin had won all of them... _without_ cheating.

The good-natured laughter and ribbing went on for a little while longer, before Merlin left the games-room to go to bed. They never knew when Morgana would be making her move, so while some light-hearted entertainment was good to relieve tension, he still wanted to get a good night's sleep every night.

Merlin arrived back at his chambers, Daegal already asleep in his, and crossed the outer-room in no particular hurry to enter his bedchamber. It was a simple matter to remove boots, and swap his present clothing for a nightshirt. And then, yawning, he got into bed and put out the candle he'd lit on the table, settling under the warmth of his covers.

He never noticed the open box under his bed, for the creature within it simply absorbed any magic that might detect it, rather than reflect it and cause a sorcerer to become aware it was present. But at the same time magic drew it in, like a snake drawn to the warm breath of its prey, and it oozed out of the box before climbing the side of the bed.

Merlin heard the faint hiss and sat up, frowning. He saw nothing in the gloom, not until the creature leapt and latched onto his face.

He fell out of his bed, knocking over his night-stand as he did so in a massive clatter. He wanted to scream, but his face was entirely covered, denying him breath. He tried to strike with magic, but could get no grasp on the _thing_ that was attacking him. All he could do was claw at it, struggling, until something struck it with a distinctive metal clang.

Daegal stood over Merlin, dishevelled from tumbling out of his own bed at the racket going on above, holding the spade Merlin used for gathering certain herbs. The boy was watching the creature, where it had landed in the gloom, and then the moment it twitched and started moving towards Merlin again, Daegal beat it to a pulp with the tool.

Meanwhile Merlin remained sat where he'd fallen, gasping to regain his breath. He felt utterly drained, to the point that he physically trembled with exhaustion. But not only that, but he sensed that something was terribly wrong.

Daegal dropped the shovel, and dashed to his guardian's side.

"Merlin! Are you all right?"

Merlin was staring into the distance, even as his awareness looked inwards. His eyes widening in horror at what he found.

His uncountable threads, finer that spider-silk, that let him draw power for spells... They were now a tattered and ragged mess, barely any remained, and not enough of them to keep up with his physical needs. His reserves of the life-energy he got from the land, that protected him from the effects of the power to control time which dwelt within him, were no longer constant. They were starting to drain, inexorably, and unless something was done, then in a few days he was going to be in serious trouble.

Daegal called again, jolting Merlin from his thoughts, and the warlock looked at him.

"I've got a big problem... I can't use my magic."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, I kept the gambling scene! YAY! :D**


	78. Diamond of the Day 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here's part 2 :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 78: Diamond of the Day ~Part 2~

Gaius' chambers were quiet, but for the rustle of pages and the sigh of the old man as he poured through the book he believed contained the creature Merlin had shown him.

The warlock had come, with his ward in tow, carrying a black box with what remained of a slug-like creature inside of it. Daegal had refused to leave, but he lacked the experience of the two sorcerers, when it came to staying awake during the always-tedious task of searching through books.

Daegal's soft snore soon joined the sound of pages turning, until just a little after midnight, Gaius spoke quietly.

"Merlin. Look, here. The symbol on the box, it is the sign of the Gean Cahnach."

The warlock looked over his one-time mentor's shoulder, gazing at the drawing on the page.

"A name in the language of the Old Religion. What is it?"

Gaius turned the page, still reading.

"Indeed. The 'Gean Cahnach' is a fearsome creature, forged by the tears of the Earth Mother Maine. It devours the magic of others, draining them of their power'."

Merlin frowned.

"I thought all such creatures were destroyed in the Great Purge."

"All but one, it would seem."

There was a long pause, before Merlin stood up.

"We can research it more in the morning, but for now I think we'd best get some rest."

He moved to pick Daegal up, his hands visibly trembling enough to make Gaius rise to his feet in concern.

"Merlin, are you all right?"

The warlock glanced at him.

"Do you remember what I told you, about what happened to me when my magic was bound by one of Morgana's hexes, the second time she managed to take the throne?"

Gaius' eyes widened.

"Wait, you're magic will age you again? Like then?"

Merlin picked Daegal up, careful not to wake him.

"Yes, although this time not as quickly. Daegal got that thing off me before it had finished, so I have a few ragged remnants of my connections to the web of magic. Not enough for anything bigger than lighting a candle, and not enough that I can draw all the energy my body needs, but enough that my reserves are declining much slower than last time. I have at least a few days to figure something out, before I start having serious problems. Long story short, by tomorrow I'll be sporting a nice beard, and by the day after that beard will be turning grey. They day after that, and my knees will start creaking."

Gaius regarded him disapprovingly.

"Merlin, I hardly think this is the time for jokes."

Merlin headed for the door, and paused at the threshold.

"A time like this, is exactly the one for jokes. Because if I can joke about it, then it means I've not given up hope."

~(-)~

When dawn came, Merlin found himself wishing dearly for that hope. When injured soldiers and Knights began arriving from the fortress near the border with Lot's kingdom, and the wounded filled the lower hallways of the citadel once there was no further room in the armoury.

And then Arthur had turned to him, to ask him to help Gaius with the healing... And he'd been forced to tell his friend that he couldn't.

The door of the study thudded closed, only Arthur, Merlin, and Gwaine present in the room as the latter-most made his report. That the garrison at Stawel had been attacked, by a horde of Saxons, while magical fire had rained from the sky. And with that Merlin understood with dread, the nature of the timing. Morgana had launched her attack at the moment she knew Camelot would be without its greatest defender.

Arthur waited until Gwaine had left, before confronting his sombre Court Sorcerer.

"Why in the name of the heavens, can't you help Gaius? I know you probably want to save your strength for the fight against Morgana, but surely-"

"Arthur, for once in your life, _shut up_." Merlin turned to face him sharply, his expression grim. "Stawel wasn't the only place attacked last night. Someone, probably a person without magic so they could get past the wards without triggering them, left a 'gift' for me in my bedchamber... A Gean Cahnach, a creature that devours a person's ability to use magic."

Arthur stared, dread understanding causing him to pale.

"You've lost your magic?"

Merlin grimaced.

"Most of it. I have barely more power than Liam right now, and I can't risk using it. I've probably already aged about three year's worth since last night. Not enough to notice now, but by this evening my condition will be impossible to miss.

Arthur seemed to deflate, as overwhelming concern became written across his features.

"Can you get your magic back? Is there a way to fix it?"

Merlin hesitated, before making a gesture that seemed a mix between a wince and a shrug.

"I like to believe that almost anything can be possible with magic, if you find the right way to do it. I'll need to do some research."

Arthur pointed towards the door.

"Then don't just stand here dawdling. Go do it!"

~(-)~

"Have you heard any news from Stawel? Any news about my family?"

The blond-haired woman sat, gazing up at Gwaine who had come to check on her as Liam tended her thankfully minor injuries. The knight had rescued her during the attack, when she ironically had then saved him by striking one of the raiders who had been about to stab him. Her spirited stance had meant he'd kept her close, despite the dangers, and that in turn had kept her alive.

The rest of the inhabitants, hadn't been so lucky.

Gwaine lowered his gaze, sympathy in his voice.

"Eira, your family... The people of your town." Horror began to dawn in her eyes as he continued. "You were the only one who survived the attack."

Eira sat there, starting to tremble.

"I... alone."

Gwaine knelt, placing a hand on hers while Liam glanced from where he packed up his materials.

"I'm sorry... Eira, whatever happens, you'll be safe here in Camelot. You have my word."

She smiled at that, tearful.

"Thank you."

He stood, turning towards the door.

"Now, I have to go. The Knights of the Round Table are to be convened shortly. I will come check on you later."

Gwaine left the tiny room, where Eira had been placed out of sympathy for her plight as the only survivor of her town. His expression remained grim, both before and during the meeting in the Great Hall. As details of what had transpired were told to all the Knights, and to the King and Queen, along with the assured statement that, while she had not been seen, the fired that had rained from the skies could only have been Morgana's work.

Once the report was done, Arthur solemnly nodded.

"I am not surprised. She has been amassing an army for weeks, and we knew with almost certainty that she would make her move once spring arrived. But now that she has taken Stawel, she has a base at our northern border, which can only mean one thing."

Beside him, Gwen grimly finished his statement for him.

"She means to take Camelot."

The other side of Arthur, beyond the empty seat that belonged to Merlin, Percival frowned.

"Then she has made her first mistake. We're prepared for her, and with Merlin fighting at our side, she won't stand a chance."

Leon nodded from across the table.

"We can make our stand here, Sire. However great her army, the walls of Camelot will hold, the Citadel will not fall."

Arthur hid his hesitation, unwilling to admit to a certain problem. He did not want to break their morale.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. But we've already abandoned Stawel. I won't forsake the people of this land while we take refuge here. Even if we bring them within the city walls, if we are put to a lengthy siege, they will starve. But not only that, there is simply no room in the city for all of them. Countless men, women, and children will be left behind."

Gwen took hold of his hand.

"You can't always save everyone, even when you wish it."

Arthur glanced at her, but refused to back down.

"There is a way. One way alone... We ensure that she never makes it this far."

There was a pause, one of utter silence, until Percival spoke what they were all thinking.

"We... ride out to meet them?"

"Man to man." Arthur straightened up, radiating resolve and confidence. "Morgana may have more men than us, but quantity cannot best the _quality_ of the fighters that we have at our side. We have hundreds of healers, in the form of the Druids and those sent to us by King Fyrendir. We have the best knights in the Five Great Kingdoms, from Camelot and Escetia, both. Several of those sent by King Fyrendir are formidable sorcerers, and not only that but we have the Storm Druids and several High Priests, High Priestesses, and a number of lesser sorcerers to aide us as well. She is gravely outmatched, and if we pick the right location to stage this coming battle, she will fail in her attempt."

The meeting was ended, the Knights began to file out, until only Arthur, Gwen, Leon, Gwaine, and Percival remained in the room. Once the doors were closed, in the pause that followed, it was Gwen who turned to speak to the King.

"You didn't mentioned Merlin, when you spoke of all that we have on our side."

Arthur didn't answer, not immediately, but when he did his façade of confidence broke.

"Morgana struck here, last night, with some kind of creature. Merlin's magic has been disabled, and we don't yet know when or if he can fix it. We can't count on him in the coming battle. But hopefully, with all the additional sorcerers we have helping us, we won't need to rely on him."

Arthur went to a small table set off to one side, and returned with the map that had been left there. "Now, to reach Camelot from Stawel, Morgana will have no choice but to cross the White Mountains, because the open terrain of the moors to the north are too exposed to allow her to hide her force's numbers."

Gwaine smirked at that.

"Not to mention, being up on the moors would leave her army wide-open to being attacked by Kilgharrah. In the mountains, it would be harder for him to get close."

Arthur nodded, and unrolled the map onto the table.

"The only pass in the White Mountains, that would give passage to an army of that size, is here."

He pointed to the position on the chart, and Percival moved closer to look.

"I know that pass well. The pass is bounded by cliffs on either side."

"Then that's where we'll meet them. If we don't let them outflank us, we can hold the pass."

Leon frowned.

"But for how long."

Arthur looked over to him.

"She can't supply an army of that size indefinitely, not isolated by the mountains. We hold out for long enough, and she will be forced to retreat." He turned his attention back to Percival. "At what point is the pass at its narrowest?"

The knight pointed to a position near the north-western edge of the White Mountains.

"Here."

"What do they call this place?"

"Camlann, Sire."

Arthur took a deep breath, his decision made.

"Then it is at Camlann that we will make our stand. Send word to all our gathered forces and allies. We will move out tomorrow at dawn."

~(-)~

Merlin ran a hand through his hair in frustration, ignoring the stubble that was beginning to make itself increasingly noticeable on his chin. Yes, certainly, shaving on a regular basis didn't ward off the hint of stubble after a couple of days. But when a beard is growing in at a rate far faster than the norm, it makes itself known rather quickly.

The warlock turned to the next page in the book before him, trying to find _anything _about repairing magical ability damaged by the Gean Cahnach, but it was becoming apparent that there was _nothing_ about it in this book at all... And, more than likely, nothing in any of the other books he had access too.

He was still reading when the door of Gaius' chambers opened, and the old man himself came striding in looking gravely concerned.

"Merlin, the army will be moving out at dawn. Arthur has chosen to make a stand in the White Mountains, at the one pass Morgana could possibly use... He's going to Camlann."

Merlin's head snapped up, and he stared at the physician.

"Camlann? So this _is_ the final battle with Morgana." He stood, starting to pace. "I can't let him go alone, Gaius. I _have_ to be there, but with my magic like this."

Gaius watched him in concern, as the warlock gripped at his hair as if wanting to pull some of it out. It was then, that he reached out to stop Merlin from pacing.

"Then you must reclaim your magic... And in a time like this, there's only one place that comes to mind where it may be possible."

Merlin regarded him, hope in his eyes.

"Where, Gaius?"

"The birthplace of magic itself... The Crystal Cave... But the Valley of the Fallen Kings is crawling with bandits. Without your powers, you wouldn't stand a chance."

Merlin grimaced, thinking.

"I can't deprive Arthur of any of our other sorcerers, not when I can't guarantee when I will arrive for the start of the battle. I'll need to take someone else as an escort, to help me since it seems my sword will be my only option for a while."

Gaius smiled.

"Then I can think of a man who would be more than happy to go with you."

Merlin smiled as well.

"I'll go find Gwaine now."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, Arthur has got one heck of an army. Morgana's men are going to be totally screwed, especially when Merlin shows up XD**


	79. Diamond of the Day 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: This was going to be up yesterday, but when FFnet's chapter updates glitched, I figured it would be kinder on you guys to do this today rather than upload the chapter and have you know it was there but be unable to read it because of the glitch. So here it is, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 79: Diamond of the Day ~Part 3~

"Sorry to interupt, Gwaine, but I need an escort to the Valley of the Fallen Kings. I'll meet you at the stables in fifteen minutes, and explain everything once we're on the road."

The door closed again, leaving Gwaine alone with Eira. The woman had been understandably anxious, ever after the earlier reassurances, and she reached out to cling to the knight's sleeve.

"You're leaving already? But I thought you weren't leaving until tomorrow."

Gwaine smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I won't be long. It takes less than a day to go there and back, so I'll be able to check on you before the army moves out tomorrow."

He gave her a last pat on the arm before leaving, and Eria watched him go in silence. She then moved to the window and waited, until she saw knight and sorcerer ride out in haste twenty minutes later.

Eira turned sharply and scrambled to the table in the room, grabbing a scrap of paper and a piece of charcoal from the remainder of those used to take her witness statements of the start of the attack on Stawel. The result was a note, written on a rolled-up strip of paper, tied with thread taken from the hem of her skirt.

No one had noticed the crow, perched on the ledge outside the window of her room. It had sat in silence, and remained silent as she pushed the window open to bring it inside. A minute later it was flying away, northwards, with the note tied to its leg.

It only took a couple of hours to reach its destination, leaving plenty of time for a witch with a dragon, to get ahead of her greatest foe.

~(-)~

The day was growing late when the two riders had passed beneath the gaze of the stone statues at the valley entrance and hour previous. The atmosphere between the two men was sombre, and entirely too quiet, but that was likely due to the warlock's condition.

Merlin had aged visibly in the past few hours, now sporting a dark beard an inch long. He looked like he was in his forties, instead of his real age of thirty, but not only that he seemed to be tiring faster than normal as well.

When he eventually brought them to a stop, deep within the valley and at the entrance to a narrow gully, he stumbled as he dismounted.

"Are you all right?"

At the knight's question, Merlin glanced at him and nodded.

"I will be, once I get my magic back." He turned towards the gully, and the cave he knew to lie at the end of it. "I can make my own way from here. You needn't come any further. I'll be fine."

Gwaine frowned.

"I can stay, Merlin. You shouldn't be alone here."

Merlin sighed, starting to move up the trail.

"I've no idea this is going to take, and Arthur will need every able-bodied man fighting at his side... Protect him for me, until I can join you."

There was a pause, before quiet words broke the silence.

"Look after yourself, Merlin." Gwaine strode to Merlin's side, and clasped his arm in comradeship. "I'll see you at Camlann. Try not to be late."

Merlin smiled at that, and watched as Gwaine returned to the horses and rode away. While they'd encountered no bandits, despite the high chance of doing so, he was still glad the knight had come. For never had Merlin felt as helpless as he did right now, without his magic, and only the sword at his side and the dagger on his belt with which to defend himself.

He turned and headed into the gully, proceeded up it until he reached the cave. He felt the same aprehention as he approached the entrance, the same uneasiness as he entered which he'd felt the first two times. But whatever misgivings he had about coming here, he could not deny that here was his best chance of regaining his powers in a hurry.

Merlin walked deeper in the cave, through the narrow and dark passages that preceeded the glittering caverns hidden beneath the valley floor. His hand running along the wall, to keep his bearings, as he traced the route to that place of power. He was almost there when a gust of unnatural wind startled him, and then the last voice he wanted to hear, whispered in the darkness around him.

"Emrys... Over here, Emrys."

Merlin drew his sword, frowing.

"Morgana."

Her voice came again, from another direction, as his eyes attempted to piece the gloom which was lit only by light from a small hole somewhere above.

"How well you've kept your secret. How well you've protected my brother... Who'd have thought that someone like you would be given all that power. That you could so effortlessly convince your enemies that you and Emrys were two entirely seperate people."

Merlin scowled.

"Face me, Morgana."

Her voice was taunting, and still she neither struck or showed herself.

"But you cannot help your king now. You cannot even help yourself."

"Then why do you hide? Are you still afraid of me?"

Behind him, in the passage that led outside, Morgana stepped into the trace of light that reached these depths.

"I fear no one. Least of all, you."

Merlin spun to face her, barely able to make out the conflicted expression on her face as she thrust a hand towards him. But instead of the lethal force he expected to be hit with, it was barely more than a gentle push that shoved him backwards several feet without hurting him.

"Wait, what? What are you doing?"

Morgana stared at him.

"The only thing I can, while keeping a promise I cannot break... _Stanas ahreosath!_"

The roof of the passage between the two of them came crashing down, the collapse sealing him in, trapping him within the caves... But without hurting him.

Merlin stood there, confused by her actions. He was in no state to fight back against her. If she'd attacked him, he would have been helpless, an easy target. And yet she hadn't... She'd left him alive and unharmed. It just didn't make sense.

He could have stood there and debated her reasons, but he didn't. He turned to continue deeper into the caves, for if he got his powers back, that cave-in wasn't going to keep him trapped for long.

~(-)~

The courtyard was packed the following morning, with more than a dozen of the most senior Knights making final checks on their horses and saddlebags. Arthur was among them, Bel at his side assisting with those checks, when Katryn entered through the main gate leading hers and Gwen's horses.

Arthur frowned at that sight, even more so when Gwen came down the castle steps at that cue, and he turned to face her in concern.

"Guinevere, what are you doing."

Gwen strode over, not slowing in the slightest.

"I'm coming with you."

"The battlefield is no place for a queen."

Gwen placed a finger over his lips, silencing him.

"And I have no intention of joining you there, I can assure you... Arthur, this will be the biggest battle you have ever faced, and if there's even a chance that these are to be your final days, I would far rather spend them together than sit waiting for a man I might never see again."

Arthur regarded her thoughtfully, and then he smiled in pride and love.

"Then by all means, let us go and stand together. You and Katryn will be welcome help among the healers in the main camp."

The army rode out soon after, in the knowledge it would take two days to get them in position at the mountain pass. Leon and Percival met with them just a few hours outside the city, with the news that Morgana's forces were on the move from Stawel and would be at Camlann by sundown of the same day that Camelot's force would arrive... But not only that, but that her force outnumbered them by five-to-one.

Sombre was the mood as the army travelled, but foremost in the minds of the members of the Brotherhood, were concerns for Merlin. Gwaine had assured them that the warlock was safely at the Crystal Cave, and that he would join them as soon as he was done there, but the worry remained. If Merlin didn't get his powers back, if the damage to his magic wasn't repaired, then there was a chance he could die there alone in those caverns.

When the army camped for the night, halfway to Camlann, one member of the Brotherhood seemed especially quiet. Katryn, as she sat with Gwen checking through the supplies of bandages and medicines.

Few others would have noticed the half-dryad's distracted state, but her friend did, and Gwen reached out to touch her arm in concern.

"Does the battle worry you? I know this isn't the first you've been near, but it's certainly the largest." Katryn glanced at her, but didn't answer as she resumed separating and rolling bandages. "Or is this about Merlin? You understand better than any of us, the dangers of the condition he's in right now."

The half-dryad sighed, her voice quiet.

"His condition is not as dire, in some ways, as it was the last time he lost his powers. If he cannot regain his magic, he still has enough of his threads left that if he communes with the land, he can rebuild his reserves of power. But still, I fear that even if he cannot regain his power, he will do that and then come here. But his skills with a sword are not good enough to guarantee his safety in this coming battle, I know he will insist on fighting at Arthur's side, right at the front."

Gwen went to smile in comfort, to say that she understood and felt the same way, but then she noticed that her maid's hands were trembing ever-so-slightly. It was enough to make her frown.

"Katryn? Is something else wrong?"

"No, nothing."

The maid kept her head bowed, her gaze focused on her task, yet her hands continue to tremble. For that reason, Gwen knew she was lying.

The queen moved to sit beside her maid, her voice quiet so that only they two could hear.

"You're afraid for him, and it's more than just the concern of a friend, isn't it? Katryn, I'm your friend, you can tell me."

Katryn hesitated, but then sighed. Lowering her hands to her lap as she answered.

"Merlin and I, we... We're not _committed_ to each other. But he's expressed feelings for me, and I admit to some feelings for him. We both agreed to take things slow, to be sure, before making decisions that we might later regret."

Gwen's eyes widened in understanding, and she put her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Oh, Katryn, I didn't know. How long has this been going on?"

The half-dryad looked at her.

"Some months... Since the incident with Finna, when Merlin was wounded while protecting me. I asked him to give me time to decide what I felt, and for him to be sure of what he felt."

Gwen pulled her closer, hugging her in support.

"Then you have my word, that I won't breath a word to anyone about this. You'll get the time you need, from me as well."

Katryn returned the hug, glad of that assurance, while far away in the Crystal Cave, Merlin at last found his way through the dark into the cavern itself. To stand there gazing at the crystals that covered the walls, and hope that there he would find his salvation.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: There were **_**so**_** many time-scale plotholes in this section. I had to rearrange the scenes so that they were in logical order, and then add in time-references so everything linked correctly with pre-established travel-time references used in previous episodes of the show. Seriously, do the writers even pay attention to what they've done in earlier parts? :S**


	80. Diamond of the Day 'Part 4'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Part 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 80: Diamond of the Day ~Part 4~

At the head of the army, guiding them forward, Arthur and the Knights of the Brotherhood crested the final rise to their destination. And upon seeing the narrow section of pass, barely twenty yards wide along a hundred yard stretch, Arthur's expression became solemn.

"This is it, Camlann. Here the fate of the kingdom will be decided."

Behind him, Leon regarded the terrain with concern.

"It's a death trap, Sire. Morgana will have no means of escape, but neither will we."

Arthur glanced at him.

"On open ground, the chance they'd outflank us is too high. Here, in confined quarters, we should only have the front of her army to deal with. In the meantime, Fyrendir's sorcerers will pound her archers and secondary lines from afar." He looked forward again, at that which would be their battlefield. "It ends here, Leon. Be it life or death, our fight with Morgana ends here."

~(-)~

While Arthur's army set up their camp and fortified their position, a similar wait was taking place in the heart of the Crystal Cave. There Merlin sat, eyes closed in meditation, communing with the land to restore his physical strength. And yet, with regards to his magic, nothing seemed to be happening. Nothing reached out to him, he sensed no trace of any reaction from the cave, and he was starting to lose faith that he ever would.

Merlin bowed his head in helplessness, cursing quietly. Arthur needed him, but he wasn't there, and he _needed_ to be there. He just couldn't see the way.

His sigh echoed within the cavern, reflecting back off some of the crystals as if to taunt him. He felt utterly lost, and useless. What good was he to Arthur now?

"_Merlin_."

Merlin's eyes snapped open at that whisper, so heart-rendingly familiar, and a single word passed his lips without conscious thought.

"Father?"

He raised his head, eyes widening to see the spectre of his father standing before him, and Balinor smiled in return.

"My son."

"Are you real?"

The spirit nodded.

"Dead or alive, real or imagined, past or present. These things are of no consequence. All that matters, is that you heed the words of your father who loves you... Do not let go, Merlin. Do not give in."

Merlin bit his lip, bitter helplessness rising in him again.

"I have no reason to go on. The battle is already over. Morgana has won her victory over me."

"Only if you accept defeat." Balinor knelt beside him, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "But if you fight, if you let hope into your heart, Morgana cannot be victorious."

"What hope is there without my magic? Without it, my destiny is over."

Balinor's grip tightened, and his words were sure.

"Merlin. You are more than a son of your father. You are son of the earth, the sea, the sky. Magic is the fabric of this world, and you were born of that magic... You are magic itself... You cannot lose what you are."

Merlin gazed up at him, desperate.

"Then how do I find myself again?"

Balinor smiled.

"Believe, Merlin. Believe what your heart knows to be true. That you have no need for spells to repair your powers, no need to rely on such rescue. And that you have always been, and always will be." He stood up and took a step back. "Rest now. Rest, my son. And soon, you shall awake into the light."

His father's words lulling him, Merlin laid down on his side and closed his eyes. Falling asleep under his father's watchful gaze.

~(-)~

Dusk had come, and the light was fading, as Morgana stood overlooking the camp of her army with Mordred at her side. For whatever reasons she'd felt compelled to see this through, inside she could feel them crumbling one-by-one. Only a single reason did not falter, and that was the anger of the young man at her side.

"Have the outriders returned?"

Mordred nodded.

"Arthur has made camp at Camlann."

"And the path, did you find it?"

"It was well concealed."

The smile that came to her face, held only a feeble shadow of the malice it should have, and her torn bordered almost on disinterest.

"If Arthur imagines we can't outflank him, he's in for an unpleasant surprise... Send a hundred warriors. Good ones."

Mordred smiled darkly.

"I'll choose them myself."

"And prepare the army. We attack tonight."

~(-)~

Merlin could hear the crystals whispering, and a warmth within him that defied the cool air within the caves. When he sat up, the warning twinge of his body's strength draining, was gone with no sign that it had ever been there to begin with. He felt whole, complete, as if the past two days had been a dream. And then he cupped his hands before him, and whispered.

"_Gewyrc an lif._"

His eyes gleamed a soft gold, and when he opened his hands a butterfly flew free drawing a smile of joy from him. And then he leapt to his feet, purpose renewed, and turned to focus his gaze on the nearest crystal as he reached a hand towards it.

A chaotic maelstrom of images assailed him from the jewel's depths. Glimpses of his past, of fire, of mistakes he had made. But he refused to back down, to stop seeking, until the crystal bent to his will and showed him that which he desired to see.

He saw Mordred riding at the head of a column of Saxons, then those same Saxons hiking along a narrow rocky trail with him no longer in the lead. The image shifted, showing where the trail led, to the rear of camp where Camelot's force had set up to hold their ground. That was enough to change Merlin's priorities, as he used the crystal to search that camp for Arthur.

When the King's image revealed itself, it showed him asleep in his tent with Gwen curled up beside him, oblivious to the danger... But he wasn't going to be for long.

Merlin focused his will, speaking across the distance, in a way that defied all precepts of magic.

"Arthur, you must beware. Your army's flank is vulnerable. There's an old path over the ridge at Camlann. Morgana knows of it. She means to trap you, Arthur. _Find_ the path, or the battle will be over before it has begun. _Find the path_."

~(-)~

At the camp, in his tent, Arthur's eyes snapped open and he sat up sharply, jolting Gwen awake and causing her to frown.

"What is it?"

Arthur remained unmoving, those ghostly words that had intruded on his sleeping mind, still echoing in his head. But once those words had fully sunk in, he got out of his bed and grabbed his cloak.

"Merlin has his magic back, I'm sure of it. He's just sent me a warning."

Arthur hastened outside, turning to look for one of the Knights of the Brotherhood, only to find Leon already riding towards him.

"Sire, the scouts report that Morgana's army is on the move."

The king frowned, unsurprised.

"She'll attack before the night is done. Tell the men to prepare." Leon dashed off to do as was commanded, and Arthur now shouted to the others he had now spotted nearby. "Percival, Gwaine! Take a patrol of men to the rear of us. You're looking for a hidden path running into the mountains. Morgana means to outflank us. We must stop her now."

~(-)~

Merlin watched as Arthur's force quickly began to prepare for battle, while Percival and Gwaine led a mixed force of soldiers and sorcerers up the trail they soon located. Morgana had lost the element of surprise, and her move to flank Arthur's force was now a useless move.

He continued to watch, until Arthur led those who would be the primary attack line up into the narrow part of the pass. He then listened, as a King who would be greater than all Kings, raised his voice up in defiance.

"Tonight, we do battle... Tonight, we end this war... A war as old as the land itself... A war against tyrranny, and greed, and spite. Not all will greet the dawn. Some will live. Some will die... But each and every one of you fights with honour, and with pride. For not only do we fight for our lives, we fight for the future. The future of Camelot. The future of Albion... The future of the United Kingdoms!" He drew Excalibur, holding it high. "For the love of Camelot!"

Merlin smiled as the army echoed that cry, the image fading as he at last turned away from it. And when he did, the spirit of his father had returned and was once again stood nearby. It was a sight to make him glad.

"Thank you. For your help, your guidance. You were right, that I needed no spells to regain my powers. All I had to do, was trust that the land would take care of me, and lead me back to the path. I wouldn't have realised that, if not for you."

Balinor smiled.

"I only offered a hand. You stand tall on your own two feet, Merlin. You always have done."

Merlin tilted his head.

"As did you, Father. I follow in your footsteps."

Balinor let out a single soft laugh at that, before he sighed.

"Your journey has only just begun. You wield a power that you cannot yet conceive of, and it will be many years before you understand what that means... Move towards the light, and the future, and do not look back. Your destiny awaits. Do not be afraid of the centuries that lie before you. _Trust_ in what you are. _Trust_ in what will be."

Merlin turned almost hesitantly, until he made himself stride towards the exit from the cavern. But he did pause, just once, to look at his father one last time.

"Goodbye, Father."

Balinor regarded him with pride, and no regret at this parting.

"There are no goodbyes, Emrys. For I will always be... as you will always be."

Balinor's spirit faded from view, even as Merlin resumed his walk from the cave... The drums of war were pounding, the lines were drawn, and the chorus of battle, or screams and steel, echoed from the crystals in herald as the battle at Camlann began.

Morgana's blockage of the passage did nothing to slow Merlin, he barely flicked a finger to clear it. And once outside, his roar of summons echoed forth. He would arrive at Camlann, to ensure Camelot's victory, before the rise of dawn.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: And that's episode 12 done! Episode 13 is going to see MAJOR changes... in that I will be scrapping about 80% of the entire thing, and adding a load of new stuff instead. Yep, you heard me! NO ONE IS GOING TO DIE! :P**


	81. Diamond of the Day 'Part 5'

**Alaia Skyhawk: #gets out a magical pair of scissors, and starts hacking away most of the original crappy Episode 13#**

**Um, I've just re-watched the start of that episode, and well... Besides the fact the battle is taking place, that and the arrest of Eira are the only two things staying XD**

**I think I need to revise my amount of the episode being scrapped, to something like 95%. Somehow I doubt any of you will be complaining :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: A Place in Heaven (Two Steps From Hell) The Call of Destiny (Merlin OST)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 81: Diamond of the Day ~Part 5~

The screams of men, the yells of battle, and the clashing of steel echoed within the pass. It mixed with the shriek of flying arrows, and the roar of spells being thrown in arcs overhead. It was a scene of utter chaos, here in the pitch dark of night. An image of hell, lit by torches and spell-light.

Winds swirled and ebbed, whipping in erratic directions at his command, while a single unruffled gust kept his kite aloft. Kalem hung in the harness beneath it, his mind focused on his task. Camelot's forces were using no archers, the only ranged attacks were coming from the array of sorcerers carefully spread well back from the front line. The trajectory of magic could not be changed by wind, but that of arrows could.

The Saxon archers had looked so confident, so sure of the havoc they could wreak. That had lasted until the unnatural winds grabbed the flying shafts and flung them down into the farthest back-lines of their army. They had fired a full seventeen volleys before catching on, but by then the High Priest had already ensured that their shots had injured and killed hundreds of their comrades.

Kalem swept his gaze across the battle below, and then the treacherous slopes and cliffs that fenced it in. Forty Storm Druids, light of foot and possessed of great agility, scaled terrain that would have crippled men in armour or send them tumbling to their deaths. They were headed for the far left flank of Morgana's force... Percival and Gwaine, leading the full squad of Aering Knights that Kind Fyrendir had sent, would soon be striking the far right flank.

Morgana's sneak attack via the old hidden path, had failed. Those men she had sent, had been crushed beneath the weight of magic and blades set against them. Three members of the Order of Forthweard had also gone with the knights, to provide additional magical support, and one of them was a High Priestess. The Saxons would soon be faced with an assault on three sides. If they didn't start panicking after that, then they would be certifiably insane.

Kalem turned his kite, confident his spell upon the winds would hold out for a while yet, and instead reached with his mind to speak to the druids who stood ready to relay the enemy's movements, to the messengers who were with them. No manoeuvre that her army made, would go unnoticed by his eyes.

Far below, stood upon a ledge partway up the cliffs, Morgana's breath came ragged at the sight of the decimation being wrought on her forces. Aithusa had refused to help her with this, understandably, but there was no denying the difference she could have made in this fight. It wasn't a case of _if_ the Saxon mercenaries would lose, but a matter of _when_. It had barely been an hour since the fight started, and yet half of them were already injured or dead.

She'd seen the kite high above, with its no doubt sorcerous passenger, who displayed a command of the wind which had rendered her archers a danger to themselves instead of their enemy. And even her efforts to ward off the fire being thrown into the midst of her army from behind the front line of Arthur's, had only been partially successful. It was too large of an area for her to shield, and she'd made no preparations to aid her in doing so. She could have gone down there, strode into the chaos and wrought death and destruction to all of Arthur's men in her path. But she didn't...

For the very thought of doing so, of _adding_ to the blood she had already caused to be shed here, sent a chill through her. So instead, her eyes searched for signs of Mordred. Her only spells being ones to clear his path and ensure his safety.

When distant screams came from her army's left and right flanks, far behind her, she didn't turn. This battle was lost, and the only outcome that mattered to her now, was making sure that Mordred lived through it. He might have walked into this fight of his own will, but she was the one who had ultimately shaped this. She would not let him die because she'd been too foolish to tell him it wasn't worth it.

And at that moment, she knew, that truly it _wasn't_. Revenge wasn't worth this hell, this destruction. Revenge meant nothing but darkness, loneliness, and to drown in hatred.

There was a roar far overhead, as a shock-wave shook the mountains and made every warrior and sorcerer stagger. The clouds that hid the starry sky, rumbled and flickered with lightning. Those flashes revealing the silhouetted of an adult dragon flying above.

Merlin looked down at the battle, his expression set into a deep frown.

"The mountains and cliffs are too near each other for you to risk getting close. I can see Kalem's kite, so he's got her archers busy, but that won't do us much good if we get in the way of our own force's spells."

Kilgharrah snorted.

"As if those spells could harm either of us. Although, I suppose, it would not be best for us to become unintentional shields that prevent those spells striking the Saxons."

Another dragon's cry echoed out, and Aithusa came down through the clouds, her white scales lit red by the fires below. Seeing her, Merlin patted Kilgharrah on the side of the neck.

"Aithusa will take me from here. Thanks for the ride, Old Friend."

At the narrowest point of the pass, Arthur looked up when he heard the thunder and the roar of dragons. He was just in time to see a figure leap from the larger of the two creatures, before plummeting downwards to be caught upon the back of the smaller...

...And then Merlin and Aithusa dove towards the Saxon forces, with the fury of an entire storm screaming down out of the sky in their wake.

The lightning strikes exploded wherever they struck the ground, flinging Saxon mercenaries into the air with each blast. Merlin only attacked that once, but it was enough. Morgana's forces, even those at the front line, began to turn and run in terror.

Camelot's forces let them go. With over half their number dead, the mercenaries wouldn't be coming back, and somehow Arthur knew that Kilgharrah would likely give them some incentive to keep running, as well come morning. Indeed, Arthur was so distracted by the welcome sight of Merlin and the dragons, that it was only the clink of armour in a place which was starting to fall eerily quiet, that warned him of the danger.

He turned, taking care not to stumble on the bodies around him, Excalibur clashing against the sword that had been aimed at his head.

Mordred gritted his teeth as he strained to force Arthur's blade down, before his eyes blazed gold in an attempt to knock the king flat.

Arthur braced himself against it, both using his resistance to magic and Excalibur combined, to deflect the force to either side. The two of them then stood facing each other, silent until Arthur spoke.

"Mordred, you don't have to be doing this. I understand your grief for Kara, but she made her choice. She chose hate over forgiveness, even when given _two_ chances. Merlin had no choice but to do what he did. It was Kara or Balther, and my son was the one it was his duty to protect."

Mordred lashed out again with his blade, as Arthur leapt back out of its path.

"Just as its his duty, his destiny, to protect _you_." He laughed, a smile of malice on his face. "He's too powerful for me to harm directly, to get my revenge for what he did to Kara. That he could even undo the effects of the Gean Cahnach, is proof of that. But I don't have to attack him to hurt him, not when _killing you _will utterly break him."

He lunged, and Arthur caught his sword, the two of them stood face-to-face over their crossed hilts. The King of Camelot then stared unwaveringly into Mordred's eyes.

"Merlin knew this would happen. He knew you would betray him. He didn't know how, or when, but he knew the day would come."

Mordred broke free, his expression wild as he drew back his blade to thrust it at Arthur. And when he did, Arthur didn't block it. The King of Camelot did nothing more than step aside far enough that it didn't take him through the heart.

Both of them went utterly still, Arthur still gazing at Mordred as the knight's sword dropped from fingers that had gone numb with shock.

"What... What are you _doing?_"

Arthur grimaced, pressing his hand to the wound in his side.

"Merlin has seen you future, Mordred. He's seen your destiny, and it doesn't have to end in hate. He told me, after you left. And when I questioned him, as to _why_ he'd never driven you away from Camelot, despite knowing the bloodshed you were fated to cause..."

Mordred took a step forward, catching Arthur by the shoulders when the king stumbled. His voice now filled with the desperate urge to know.

"Why? Why did he let me stay?"

Arthur gave him a pained smile.

"Because even though you were fated to do this, he saw that there were two paths you could follow beyond this point... He saw _light _in your future, Mordred, and no matter how stupid it might have seemed, he is determined to save you from the path of hate and darkness." He put a hand on Mordred's shoulder. "And I agree with him... Come back to us, Mordred. Come back to your friends who have already forgiven you."

Arthur's knees gave way, and Mordred scrambled to catch him as they both dropped to the ground. The King was losing a lot of blood, a fact that had the druid ripping the hem from his surcoat to press against the wound. Mordred's hands were shaking, hate forgotten in the face of Arthur's unquestioning forgiveness. A sentiment the King held, because _Merlin_ had ensured he would.

And Mordred remembered then that Merlin _had_ promised, all those months ago, that he would _never_ stop saving the man who he had first saved when that man was just a child.

"A-Arthur... Arthur, don't you dare die!"

Mordred removed his belt, using it to hold the makeshift bandage in position on Arthur's side. It was after he'd done that, and he was preparing to carry him to Camelot's camp, when he heard the scuff of footsteps behind him.

He rose to his feet and turned, sword in hand ready to defend his true king, and came face-to-face with Morgana.

She frowned at what she saw, but made no move to attack.

"What are you doing, Mordred? Why are you protecting the man you were so determined to kill?"

The other side of the king and knight, another figure emerged from the gloom. Merlin, dusty and weary of stride, faced her across that distance.

"Perhaps he's realised his mistake."

"No, not that." Merlin and Morgana both looked to Mordred, who regarded the warlock with overwhelming guilt in his eyes. "Despite all I've done, despite _knowing_ I would cause this evil, you still... You still chose to be my friend? You still want to save me from the dark?"

Merlin nodded, and walked forward with his hand outstretched until he was an arm's length from the druid.

"I did, and I do... Because I believe that anyone who is willing to accept forgiveness, and to repent, is worth saving."

Morgana watched, a wrenching jolt of emotion and understanding running through her, as Mordred reached out to clasp that offered hand... And she realised, that all those years ago, this same thing she witnessed here, had been offered to her. Not openly, not in so plain a choice of words, but she _had_ been offered it.

She wrapped her arms around herself, her broken voice drawing the attention of Merlin and Mordred.

"So this is how it is... I-" She looked at Mordred, tears welling up in her eyes. "You've done what I didn't. I was offered the same chance, but I was so full of hate I refused to see it... All this time I blamed Arthur and Merlin for my suffering, but it was all my own doing. Every misery I have endured, was of my own making."

She started to laugh, crying at the same time, obviously clinging to sanity by a thread. But before any of them could make a move, a massive white form swept down out of the dark above.

Aithusa grabbed Morgana in one talon, pausing only for a moment to look at Merlin before vanishing into the night. And yet, it was no longer night, for the eastern skies were starting to brighten. It was thus that Merlin and Mordred, together, picked Arthur up and carried him to the camp. To where the Knights of the Brotherhood waited, and welcomed Mordred back. The Knights of Camelot were less sure, they'd not been told the things that Gwaine, Percival, and Leon had. But they would be, given some time.

~(-)~

It was several hours later that Arthur woke, with a dull ache in his side, and with a very worried wife sat in the chair next to his bed.

Gwen's relieved cry rang out and she hugged Arthur fiercely, before the tent-flap lifted and Merlin walked in.

The warlock raised his eyebrows, watching as Gwen continued to sob into her husband's shirt, and then he spoke in a displeased tone.

"You... are incredibly stupid. You're lucky I can Mirror Life and Death, and that there were so many Saxons laid out there already dying, because that was a _mortal wound_ you let Mordred give you!" He ran a hand through his hair. "Do you even realise that word of that is spreading through the camp? Apparently some bright spark saw you soaked with your own blood as we carried you in, and quite accurately guessed that you were dying. The entire army is very well aware that you would have _died_ today if not for my magic."

As her husband cringed under that tirade, Gwen added to his discomfort.

"You are the King of Camelot! How you could be so reckless?!"

Arthur grimaced, easing himself into a sitting position.

"Well, to give me credit, it did work. It shocked Mordred enough, that it got him to listen to me."

Merlin remained where he was for a moment more, before the smallest of smiles formed on his face.

"I know, and that's the _only_ reason I've not turned you into a donkey. You're lucky I even resisted the urge to give you the ears of one."

He glanced towards the tent-flap, as Mordred came in and raised his eyebrows as well.

"But that doesn't mean I won't ask Merlin for the spell, and give you those ears myself." He smiled uncertainly. "And... thank you, for forgiving me. It wasn't until you gave me that, and I saw how badly I'd hurt you, that I..."

He choked on the next few words, and Merlin placed an arm around his shoulders.

"You do have a lot to make up for, but I promise you that you've got plenty of time to help make Camelot a better place. I've seen your future, remember? I know that you'll atone for this mistake, enough that you forgive _yourself_." Merlin now sighed, once again turning his attention to Arthur. "Now, since you're awake, you need to start packing. Kilgharrah is making sure the Saxons keep running until they're past Camelot's borders, and I happened to have been betrayed and ambushed at the Crystal Cave. Besides you and Gwaine, the only one who heard where I was going, was Eira. She's the only one who could have told Morgana where I was going, and needs to be dealt with."

Merlin turned to leave, but stopped when Arthur called out.

"What about Morgana? What happened to her?"

Merlin and Mordred glanced at each other, before the former answered that question.

"Mordred wasn't the only one to realise their mistakes last night... Aithusa has her, and I don't think Morgana will be bothering us ever again... Her spirit was broken, Arthur. When Mordred accepted our forgiveness, his choice broke her completely. Morgana's destiny as a foe of Camelot, is done. She's free of it now, so I think it's best we leave her be. To pursue her now, would only be petty."

Merlin and Mordred left the tent, and Arthur watched them go before letting out a sigh.

"Merlin is the only man I know who can forgive so many people, with so little hesitation. I'm not sure that _I_ can ever forgive my sister for all the death that she's caused."

Gwen laid her hand on Arthur's arm.

"And yet, you were willing to forgive Mordred. He stepped into darkness for reasons very similar to Morgana's, but his destiny allowed him to step back from that not all that long after doing so." She sighed. "I'm not saying that destiny excuses Morgana for what she's done, but she's surely been chained by it, unknowingly, for all this time. I can understand Merlin wanting her to be left alone. She's free of destiny now, and at last choose a new path for herself. Who are we to deny her that?"

Outside the tent, Merlin smiled to himself at those words, even if Arthur's response to them was hesitant. Because he knew that, at that moment she'd stood before them, Morgana _had_ made a choice. The vision she had seen so long ago, that he had glimpsed, had shown her laid dying at Camlann with him stood over her questioning if that outcome was what she'd really wanted...

...And she had decided she wanted to be free, of the hate and dark. She could have kept fighting, and she would have died if she had. Instead she chose to walk away, to give up on the Throne that was never meant to be hers. Aithusa would look after her now. The witch broken by her cruel destiny, who at last would have the chance to heal.

It was a chance he would never deny anyone who was bound to destiny. Not when he knew that his still had a long way to go.

Merlin laughed to himself quietly, causing Mordred to frown in puzzlement, and gestured for the druid to follow him.

"Come on, we've got clean-up to do. We need to get back to Camelot, and get the official announcements sent out, before word gets round and people start to believe that Arthur _actually _died here at the Battle of Camlann.

The two of them set off to get ready to depart, and while Mordred prepared the horses, Merlin watched the army pulling down and packing up the tents. Until the moment a slender arm slid around his waist, and a woman who carried the smell of flowers and damp earth around with her, placed a kiss upon his cheek.

Katryn lay her head on his shoulder, holding him tight.

"I'm glad you're safe, Merlin. Don't ever worry me like that again."

Merlin blinked, and then used a finger to lift her chin so she was looking at him. He then smiled.

"So does that mean I've convinced you?"

Katryn returned his smile, and placed a finger across his lips to shush him.

"Not quite, but you're getting there."

Merlin chuckled and, ignoring her yelp of protest, picked her up and spun her round. Causing her to glance about to make sure no one had noticed once he put her down.

"Then I'll just have to try harder... The day before the first magic lesson after we get back, you are invited to dine with me in my chambers, before we spend the afternoon discussing the lesson plan. I'll send Daegal off on a ride with Leon or Gwaine, to keep him out of our hair."

Katryn eased herself out of his arms, and glanced back at him as she walked away.

"Anyone would think you didn't want others to find out."

Merlin smiled wryly.

"I just don't want to give Arthur the chance to tease me about you, the way I used to tease him about Gwen."

Katryn chuckled at that and continued on her way, but the smile she'd brought to his face remained there as he and Mordred set out ahead of the army to return to Camelot. The threat of Morgana was ended, and a new bright future had begun for druid at his side. It was a time to rest, to be with friends and loved ones, and for the kingdom to prosper.

Merlin didn't doubt that there would be more trials ahead of them, but he knew that, for now, peace would reign. And he was determined to enjoy it.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: You may now all hug me... Hehehehehehehehe!**

**I will post a message on here when I start the next story, A Question of Unity. Expect to see it sometime this week. Until then, happy reading! :D**


	82. A Question of Unity

**Alaia Skyhawk:**

**Hi guys. Here's the annoucement to let you all know, that A Question of Unity is now up! :D**


End file.
